Love on High Seas 3: Question of the Gods
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Can the Gods be trusted to help or are we merely their play things? Many more questions abound as the few remaining Pirates struggle to find a way to save their loved ones from their greatest enemies. Slash. Het. Over 28 fandoms. Details inside.
1. Prologue

ï»¿ **Title:** Love on the High Seas #3: "Question of the Gods"  
**Authors:** Pirates Sparrow and Turner  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Seriously, we, like all other fan fic writers, thrive on feedback. However, flames absolutely will not be tolerated.  
**Warnings:** Abuse, Death, Lemon, Nudity, Rape, Sex, Torture, Violence  
**Fandoms/Characters/Pairings:** (Ace Ventura) Ace; (Angel/BtVS) A/C, Fresley, Faith, Lorne, Dawn, Connor, Spike, Darla/Dru, Lilah, Willow/Kennedy, Doyle, Groo; (Charmed) C/Pi, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Kit, Sam Wilder; (Dawson's Creek) Dawson; (Disney) Jack Sparrow/Will Turner, Hook/Smee, Sebastian; (Elvira) Elvira, Gonk; (Excalibur) Kurtty, Rachel; (Generation X) Sean/Emma; (Happy Days) Fonzie; (Harry Potter) Albus Dumbledore, Snape; (Labyrinth) Jareth and company; (Marvel) Elektra; (Peter Pan) Hook/Smee; (The Pirate Movie) Frederic; (PotC) Jack/Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria; (ReBoot) Matrix/AndrAla, Ray/Mouse, Bob, Phong, Frisket; (Sabrina) Salem; (Shrek) Donkey; (Smallville) Clex; (Sons of Thunder) Trent, Carlos; (Starsky & Hutch) Starsky/Hutch; (SU2) Carl; (10K) Wolf; (Touched By An Angel) Andrew; (X-Men) RoLo, Morph, Sean/Emma, Kurtty, Professor X, Rachel, Callisto, Joseph/Rogue, Bishop, Beast, Gambit; (Xena) Aphrodite/Ares, Xena/Gabby, Joxer, Autolycus, Discord, Callisto, Strife; and (Zoolander) Derek/Hansel. Sooner or later, there's a pairing for every character, but if they're not listed here, the pairing will be with either a character from a different fandom or an original character or the pairing has not yet happened.  
**Summary:** Many questions abound in the aftermath of Love on the High Seas #2: Isle of New Beginnings. Questions such as . . . What could bring together the greatest enemies of Angel, Spike, Faith, Jack Sparrow, Xena, and Elvira's family? What could the Pirates have done to anger the Goddess Discord so greatly that She joined forces with these enemies and led the two ships to the Pirates' island? Why were Jack Sparrow, Xena, Lex Luthor, Delvira, James Hook, Sean Cassidy, and Elvira all left behind while their loved ones and crew mates were taken away? How will they be able to rescue their people when their ships have been destroyed? If they can find a ship, will they even be able to reach them in time, and can they trust the Gods Aphrodite and Ares and/or the Wizards, Albus Dumbledore and Charles Xavier? Huge multi-crossover with such fandoms as Ace Ventura, Angel, BtVS, Charmed, Dawson's Creek, Disney, Excalibur, Generation X, Happy Days, Harry Potter, Labyrinth, Peter Pan, The Pirate Movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, ReBoot, Sabrina, Shrek, Smallville, Sons of Thunder, Special Unit 2, Starsky & Hutch, 10th Kingdom, Touched By An Angel, X-Men, Xena, Zoolander, and more!  
**Disclaimer:** All established characters; all TV show, comic, and movie titles; and the Black Pearl are Â© & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Crystal "Snowflake" Frost, Katrina "Firestar" Lewis, Celina "Pantheria" Lewis, Tom Ballard, Meesy, Brendan Richards; and all other original characters are Â© & TM Pirates Sparrow and Turner, are used with their permission, and may not be used without permission. The Sea Witch and everything else are also Â© & TM the authors. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary profit is made from these tales.

**Prologue**

Aphrodite was so fierce at what She had just seen that She could barely see for the red that filled Her vision. Still, She knew just where to go and who to take Her frustrations out on. She appeared in the middle of Ares' throne room, Her hands on Her hips and Her furious gaze narrowed in on the War God. "**_ARES!_**"

Ares had been deep in thought, contemplating an upcoming battle He was planning. For once, Strife and Discord had not been around driving Him insane, and He actually had a moment of quiet. He had learned long ago to use every moment to its fullest ability. He was disrupted by His name being screamed, and He opened startled eyes to see the most beautiful woman in all of existence who was now standing and staring at Him as though She hated His guts for something He had no clue as to what had even happened!

In fact, the last time He had seen her, She had been smiling at Him after They had had a very interesting night together. He was on His feet in an instant. "What's the matter, beloved sister?" He gazed at Her in a most beguiling way, hoping that He might have the pleasure of Her company later once He cooled Her off.

"DON'T," Aphrodite thundered in response, pointing directly at Him, "TRY THAT WITH ME!" Despite Her anger, She still did not want to hurt Him -- at least not yet. Instead, She moved Her finger to one of His self-replica statues and zapped it into a crumbling pile of dust.

"_Ouch!_" He cried. "Why are You so angry! The last couple of days, I've been looking at You, and You've been smiling! I thought You were happy? What has ticked Your little wagon off, and why are You pointing at Me and destroying _My_ temple!"

"That's just the beginning, buster," Aphrodite ground out, "but believe Me, I'll finish this one and every one of the rest of Yours if You don't handle Discord!"

"Discord? What has She been up to now, and why blame Me!"

"She's Your charge," Aphrodite replied as if it were obvious. "_You're_ supposed to be controlling Her, not letting Her run around _destroying **My** best plans_! This is Your warning, Ares -- Your one and _only_ warning! If You don't stop Her, Your temples will pay for it, and this," She waved a hand, indicating Her own heavenly body. "Well, a cold day in Hades won't even get You back there!" She exclaimed before disappearing with as much warning as She had appeared.

"Ditey, darling!" He called after Her, His hands raised in futility. "So much for the best laid plans of the Gods!" He thought as He contemplated where Discord might be at the moment. He stomped His foot. It was all well and fine for Discord and Strife to play Their little games and stay out of His hair, but when it came to disrupting _His_ lovelife, They were crossing the line!

Ditey had not answered any of His questions, just delivered Her little ultimatum and left. He wondered why She was so pissed and what it was over this time. He yelled at the top of His lungs, "DISCORD, GET HERE **_NOW_**!" His voice shook the walls of His throne room.

Seconds later, Discord appeared with Strife hiding behind Her. He knew better than to get any closer to Ares when He was pissed. Discord pouted at Her uncle. "What is it _this_ time?"

"What have You and Strife been up to over the last couple of days?" Ares demanded to know.

"Why, Uncle, just the usual . . . " She smiled innocently. "Just carrying out Your orders whenever You give them."

Strife, however, was quickly backing away from Her and shaking His head just as swiftly. "I swear I didn't help Her! It was all Her doing!"

Discord turned to Him, Her dark eyes cutting into Him. "Don't you _dare_!"

"What are You two squabbling about," Ares demanded to know, "and what have You done to Aphrodite! _Strife_ . . . " Ares grew a fireball and was bouncing it up and down in His hand, looking directly at Strife. "Just _what_ didn't You help Her with?" He still continued to bounce the fireball, and it grew larger each time it touched His hand.

"I . . . Hum . . . I . . . " Strife continued to nervously mumble as His eyes darted between Ares and Discord. He could tell Ares' patience was growing swiftly short and knew His anger would be far worse than Discord's. "She did it all, Uncle!" He cried, pointing again at Discord. "She's the one who didn't like Aphrodite being happy! She's the one who -- "

"_Strife!_" Discord began to inch closer to Him, Her hands reaching out for His neck. "When I get My hands on You -- "

Strife yelped and raced for Ares.

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!**" Ares bellowed. "I want to know what You have done! You annoy Me, and I have no patience with either of You!" He threw a fireball at each one of them and immediately grew another one much bigger than the first.

Both screamed in pain, but it was Strife who started talking first. His words spilled out over themselves. "I didn't help her! I swear I didn't! She did it all! She turned them in! She . . . " He raked His brain nervously. How could He put what She had done into words? "She turned the . . . The Saucy Wench and The Harlot onto Aphrodite's latest couples!"

"**_WHAT IN THE HADES POSSESSED YOU, BITCH!_**" Ares roared and, within two quick steps, had picked Discord up by Her throat and was choking Her. He threw Her against the nearest wall and then turned on Strife, who He caught sneering at Discord. "_When were You planning on telling Me about it, Strife?_" Ares demanded even as He advanced on Strife.

"I . . . hum . . . I . . . " Strife stuttered as He scrambled backwards on His hands and knees. "Aw, come on, Unc! You know how You are! If I'd've told You, I'd've been blasted!"

"YOU'RE _BOTH_ GOING TO BE BLASTED _AGAIN_!" Ares yelled. "YOU HAVE COME INTO EVEN MORE STUPIDITY THAN I EVER SUSPECTED YOU COULD! YOU'VE MESSED UP _MY_ RELATIONSHIP WITH APHRODITE! IT WAS ON A VERY SHAKY GROUND LIKE IT WAS, AND NOW **_SHE HATES MY VERY GUTS AGAIN_**! YOU WILL TELL ME _EVERY DETAIL_!"

Ares looked over at Discord where She still lay on the floor. He pointed His finger at Her and sent Her away to the very deepest bowels of Hades. "AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN HER," He commanded, looking back at Strife, "YOU WON'T LEAVE ANYTHING OUT!"

Strife nodded and began talking just as fast as his lips could form the words. He explained how Discord had hated seeing Aphrodite so happy -- and even how She had been jealous of Ares' relationship with Aphrodite so that was actually a bonus to Discord. He told Ares how Discord had formed the plan of bringing the ships in, knowing that on those ships were the greatest enemies of Jack Sparrow, Faith, Kitty Pryde, Elvira, Delvira, Jareth, even . . . "Oh, yes! And, Uncle, You know why Ditey picked these couples to start with, don't You? They're all friends of Xena's, and Callisto's the Captain of the Saucy Wench!"

Ares stroked His goatee deep in thought, wondering how best to go about setting this mess aright. "Discord will not be coming back. I've had enough of Her little conspiracies. You figure out how to get us out of this mess, and You'll be My new second-in-command."

Strife gaped at Ares. "_Me!_" he asked in clear surprise.

"Yes, **_You_**, and **_don't_** take long about it! I had every intention of having a long, leisurely night with Aphrodite _tonight_, and now She hates My guts! **_FIX IT!_**" He barked and sent Strife away.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter One

ï»¿

**Chapter One**

Cordelia had been the only one not knocked out. She wondered why, but when the Priest caught her looking confused and helpless, he turned to her with his lips hovering between a smile, a smirk, and a sneer and reminded her, "You're lucky daddy doesn't want you hurt, Princess."

She stared at the blonde man. Lucky? _Lucky!_ He was just trying to get to her, she knew, and tried to ignore him. She turned her attention back to the others and watched as Darla approached her beloved Angel. She wanted to run to stop her, but her captor held her firmly in place. She watched as Darla wrapped a thing that looked like a collar around his shoulder. She wasn't sure what the device was called but knew already of the teeth that would bite into her beloved's skin if he were to struggle when he awakened. Her own arm was already aching from her cuff.

After securing Angel's shoulder in the thief catcher, Darla moved on to latch a collar around his neck. Then she stuck a metal rod into the back of the collar. She looked up at the top of the rod and thumped the bell so that it rang. When Darla moved away from Angel, Cordy's gaze did not follow her but stayed on her beloved. She knew the others were getting the same treatment as they had with identical strange instruments, but it was Angel who her heart cried for. Dear Gods, she thought, what was going to happen to them?

The clearing of a throat brought Cordelia's attention back to the blonde Captain even as Callisto spoke. "We can't wait for them to wake up. Sorceress, have Emma wake them."

It was then that Cordelia's attention was brought back to the mysterious woman in white. Just what was with the blonde? she wondered. Emma had been the one who had pretended to be Carl earlier and she had helped the other women to capture them, yet at the same time, they had turned on her and treated her like she was an animal and the woman still had tears in her eyes.

Emma had not moved when Callisto spoke, and it took the Sorceress commanding her again before she reached out to the others. She closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate past the images that lingered in her mind. She spread a strong mental suggestion out to the captives and waited for them to awaken. She knew they would think they were in Hell and also knew that hardly anything could be closer to the truth.

Angel opened his eyes slowly. He could feel a metal collar around his neck, and when he tried to move his arm, something stuck into him. If he had been fully human, he would have been bleeding. He looked around, and his eyes met with Cordelia's. He knew he could not do anything to help the situation at the present time and prayed that one of their member had escaped, because if even one managed to escape, he could rescue some of them.

His eyes then connected with Darla as she was stooped over Connor, checking his collar again. What was she doing here, he wondered even as his dazed mind began to clear, and what was the bitch doing to her own son? Did she even know he was her son? "Darla," he called out to her, "what's going on here? Do you know that that's Connor?"

Darla's face rose to look at Angel, and the Vampiress sneered at her former mate. "You don't think I can smell what you put in me?"

"You always were a bitch," he told her, but he did not make a move to rise. He had seen these instruments of torture before and knew what they were.

* * *

Wolf opened his eyes. He looked around for Elvira. He didn't see her. He shifted in order to be able to see better, hoping to find her, and his eyes connected on a woman that was her identical twin. He knew for a fact that it was Helvira. "What did you do with her?" he asked the woman he hated. If she had killed her, when Wolf got free, she'd pay for it.

Helvira turned from inspecting Jareth to smile at Wolf. "I see the puppy's awake. Don't worry," she crooned as she slid toward him, "your little bitch is fine." The dark light of her smile met her black eyes. "For now."

"Where is she?" Wolf asked. He ignored the 'puppy' remark. He knew just what this bitch was capable of. His eyes went to Jareth, who looked back at him with despair in his eyes.

Jareth was wondering the same thing: Where was his beloved? What had this bitch done with her? He demanded, "Where's Delvira? Did you kill her, bitch?"

Helvira answered them both with a devilish smile. "They're in the same place." She said no more to them but called instead to Callisto and Anamaria. "Are we ready to burn them?"

"_BURN THEM!_" Jareth screeched even as his right leg reached out and kicked Helvira in the ass.

His foot connected, sending her stumbling forward just a bit, but she turned back to him with a dark fury in her face. "Yes, burn them, and don't worry, Your Majesty," she spoke his title mockingly. "Your time will come, or did you forget our first encounter? Did you so soon forget your betrayal? Forget pumping inside me?"

"SHUT UP, BITCH! I thought you were my wife! I'd've never touched you in a million years if I'd've thought you were some one else! You _fooled_ me into betraying her yet she forgave me, knowing you for what you are! I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be," Helvira returned with a cold smile. "You will be very afraid of me before all's said and done, Jareth, and you will be inside me again."

"**_LIKE HELL I WILL! YOU KILL DELVIRA, AND I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!_**"

"Such brave words," Helvira mocked, "but so foolish too. You'd better silence your tongue before I cut it out." Turning back to the Captains, she asked, "_Well?_"

Anamaria had been watching the exchange in interest, but when Helvira again called to her, she nodded. "Burn it."

Helvira turned to look at the house they were gathered before. "Say good-bye to your sweethearts, boys," she told them even as she began flinging fireballs at the house.

"**_BITCH!_**" Jareth and Wolf both screamed at her. They struggled only to be stung by the sharp points that were in their harnesses.

* * *

Cole was moving a lot slower than they were. He had already tried to shimmer several times, and it wasn't working. What the Hell was wrong? He looked at Piper with a hopeless look and shook his head, hoping that she'd understand that he couldn't shimmer. Just what the Hell had they done to them?

Piper caught Cole's gesture and nodded. She had known he would not stay sitting there in chains if he could shimmer, and she, too, had been trying to use her power with no luck. She had not even managed to freeze a fly she'd spotted, let alone any of their enemy.

Prue was sitting next to Piper. She, too, had tried to use her powers but to no avail. She hadn't been able to move anything. She looked at Paige, who simply shrugged and shook her head. Then Prue looked for Brendan.

She did not like the way they had been captured and chained without a chance, and she knew who this bitch was who now held them captive. She hoped Brendan would look at her so that she could let him know that she loved him and that no matter what happened, she'd always love him, but she could not even get near him as he was held prisoner close by Jareth and Wolf and the bitch was hovering over them.

Brendan did not catch Prue's look. He did not hear the shouts rising around him from both Jareth and Wolf nor did he notice the other women rushing forward to beat them back to the ground as they tried to attack Helvira. All he saw was Helvira, and the one thought that kept circling in his mind was that she had him again at last and his loved ones would pay for Jack's rescuing him.

* * *

Wolverine had already tried to flex his claws and failed. He had wanted to use them to cut through the chains and free them. He looked around and noticed that there was some of their family missing. Most especially, Jack was not there. Neither was James but he saw Smee, Frederic, and Connor. He knew that if James was alive, he would have his family freed. He also feared that Jack was dead.

His eyes were swift to glance around, and then he spotted Gabrielle but no Xena or Joxer. He saw 'Ro and then Clark but no Lex. He figured that the only ones who were still alive were the ones who were now prisoner and no one would escape. He hung his head even as he trembled inside. He'd never felt more miserable in his entire life and without any hope at all.

Kitty had been dumped unceremoniously beside her father. She had been watching the happenings in silence and waiting for an opportunity, for though her powers were gone, she refused to be left helpless. When she saw Wolverine hang his head, however, she tried to move toward him only to be slammed roughly back down to the ground. She looked up at the woman who stood behind her . . . and she froze as she stared at her mother.

Elektra looked down at the girl. "Stay where you are, Pryde."

"You . . . know who I am?" Though Kitty knew that Elektra had been aware of her, she had never before realized that she knew her real name. After all, when they had fought before, Elektra had always referred to her as Shadowcat.

Elektra nodded but simultaneously retorted, "Do I look like I care?"

* * *

Ororo had seen Logan looking at her and had tried to catch his eye to relay what she had already deduced, but he had missed her attempt as he had continued to scan their people. She watched him as he hung his head in defeat, and her heart cried out. She wanted to be able to help him, to reassure him, but she knew it would have to wait for she would never be able to reach him with so many of their captors standing guard.

Knowing that she was helpless to do anything to help her beloved, her attention moved from him to her godchildren. She saw the fear and confusion in their faces, and she began trying to catch any of their attention. It was Phoebe who looked at her first, and Ororo was surprised at the tears that raced down her cheeks. "Joxer," Phoebe mouthed, and 'Ro finally realized that not all of their people had made it.

* * *

Judson was growing rapidly tired of preventing one of the captives from waking. The Sorceress had instructed Emma to awaken them all, but there was one he did not want to be awake. He wanted her to think that she was alone, and it would never do for her to see the others now. Therefore, each time Faith started to stir, he knocked her out again until finally he shouted, "STOP WAKING THIS ONE UP, FROST!"

All faces snapped up and looked at the blonde Priest when he had yelled. Who was he? was the question on all their minds. Those that knew Faith the best began to put two and two together and realized that this was the Demonic Priest Faith had always carried the sword for. They had surely fallen into Hell, and there would be no rescue for them!

Dawson had been laying on the ground beside Faith, his hands clenching as he wished that he could put them around the damn Priest's neck and squeeze till he killed him. He had made one move toward trying to help Faith and had received several bloody cuts from the cuff that was around his right arm. The pain and futility of the whole situation made him stop. He sat up and reached his hand out toward Faith but couldn't quite touch her. His eyes made contact with the rogue Priest, and he tried to convey all the hate that he felt to him.

Judson peered down at the boy. "What are you staring at, boy?"

"The biggest piece of crap I've ever seen! How dare you beat a woman!"

Judson's fist plowed across Dawson's mouth for his first comment, but even as he pulled back, dusting his hands off as though he'd just touched crap himself, he informed him, "She's not a woman. She's a bitch."

"She's still a woman!" he dared to tell him.

Judson eyed him, trying to deduce just how much the boy cared about Faith. Could he use him to his advantage? "You must've wanted a ride."

Dawson did not even look at him again, and he did not answer him.

Judson shrugged even as he plucked Faith's unconscious body from the ground. "She'll be too busy to ever see you again, kid."

Dawson still did not grace him with a comment, because he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. However, he got to his feet and continued to stare at the Priest. Oh, if only he had a sword, the special one, but he knew he couldn't get his hands on it!

Judson peered down at Faith's face. "I've waited too long for this," he murmured, "and you'll pay for it all." He began to head toward the Captains, still carrying his bounty.

* * *

The minute Katrina's eyes opened, she was on her feet. She had tried her powers to no avail and now awaited a chance to use her one remaining weapon -- her deadly claws. She waited until one of their captors came near, and the minute their back was turned, she jumped, bringing her claws down her back and clawing for her heart.

The woman screamed in pain and began trying to knock Katrina off of her. The captors who were nearest ran to help but were met with Tom and Celina. All three cats rode their targets, scratching, clawing, and biting for all they were worth. Fists rained down upon them, but they continued until a massive arm yanked Celina off of her target. Celina struggled, her claws raking the air in desperate attempts to reach the six-armed woman who now held her. Spiral held a gun to the catwoman's head and called to the other cats. "Unless you want this one's brains blown out, you'll cease immediately."

Katrina slipped to the ground on her feet and looked at her sister in despair. She knew she could do nothing to help and now feared what might happen to them. Tom fell to his feet beside his wife and looked just as helplessly at Celina even as Celina's foot finally managed to make contact with her captor's leg.

Spiral, however, did not even seem to feel it as she sneered at the cats. "That's better. Captain," she called out louder to Anamaria, "I think it's time for the mutilation shears."

With a name like that, Katrina knew they couldn't be anything good and only prayed that they were not about to get their fingers cut off. If that happened, she knew they'd all bleed to death. She stood very still and waited to see what they would do next, wishing she had her sword.

Spiral did not move from where she stood before them, a strong arm wrapped around Celina's neck and her pistol still pointed at her head. It was Anamaria herself who walked over to them, carrying an instrument that gleamed in the sunlight. She looked at the two as she recalled all that she had researched of Jack's crew. "You," she pointed the shears at Katrina. "You're his wife. You're her older sister." She smiled coldly. "That makes you the perfect one to go first."

Tom could not help speaking up. "I'll volunteer."

Katrina shook her head. "No, Tom." She looked at the woman and the awful instrument. "What are you going to do to us?" she asked, keeping eye contact with her the whole while.

Anamaria returned the redhead's glare but did not answer her question. "You," she pointed at the orange catman, "will stand down and wait your turn, because one step in the wrong direction will send that one," she gestured to Celina, "to her grave."

Tom fell silent though his tail still twitched. He ached to stop her from touching his beloved, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"You," Anamaria returned her attention to Katrina, "will hold out your claws."

Katrina trembled but did as she was told, thankful that it was not to be her fingers. She held her claws out unflinchingly.

Anamaria stepped forward but paused as yells erupted from behind them. They were quickly silenced, however, and when the African American turned her head to see what had happened, she saw one of her crew standing over a brunette man who was now holding a bleeding jaw. "You will _all_ stand down," she clarified, "and watch while these . . . " Yes, she decided, it _was_ time that they let them know that they knew exactly who and what they were dealing with. " . . . these Lewises get what they have asked for."

Turning her attention once more to Katrina, Anamaria gestured to two of her people. "Hold her still." Two strong arms gripped Katrina on either side as Anamaria opened the shears and situated the blades around Katrina's first claw where it met her fur. She turned the screw, bringing the blades together and popping the claw off.

Katrina wanted to scream as it was extremely painful. She had never felt that much pain in her entire life and thought she might even pass out by the time the bitch had reached her last claw. She grew extremely quiet although she wanted to scream. Tears ran down her face, and the minute she was turned a loose, she sank to the ground, all fight gone from her.

Tom had tried to stay still to protect Celina, but as he had seen the dark-skinned woman cutting his beloved's claws off, he had had to fight. His struggles had soon been stopped, however, as Darla had wrapped her arms around him and used her Vampiric strength to hold him to the spot. His struggles grew even fiercer as Katrina sank to her knees, and he cried for her, aching to reach out to her and hold her.

Anamaria moved forward and grabbed Tom's jaw with her free hand. "Your turn now, catboy, and you'd better stop moving or I might decide to cut something _else_ off."

Tom glared at her. "You -- "

Anamaria made a sound in the back of her throat and shook her head. "Do I really have to remind you?" she asked, pointing to where Spiral still held Celina. "You know I can turn her on to your Katrina just as easily."

That silenced Tom. He did not speak another word but held out his claws. Anamaria repeated the same procedure with his, and though the physical pain that shot through him was worse than anything he'd ever before imagined, what hurt him even more was the knowledge that his love was hurting just as terribly.

When Anamaria was done with Tom, she stepped away. "Let him go," she told Darla. The Vampiress released him, but instead of dropping to his knees, Tom turned to Katrina. He started to stumble toward her, but Darla sneered and kicked him straight into her instead.

Katrina fell over but lay very still. She gathered strength from Tom, wishing that she could hold him, but her bonds kept her from being able to embrace him. She could not look at Celina when the bitch started cutting her. She could not stand the thought that her baby sister was being hurt just as badly as her and Tom. She had gotten her claws split a few times, but they were nothing like being cut completely off. She thought they would probably never grow again. She fought against her tears but was powerless to stop them.

Tom ached to hold Katrina but could not for the cuffs that bound his arms still. He was already bleeding from the cuff on his arm, but he didn't care and moved again, sending the teeth biting even more into his fur. He tried to ignore the pain as he did the one thing he was capable of to let Katrina know he was there for her and would care and love her regardless of whatever might befall them -- he brushed his lips gently across her fur.

While Tom struggled to comfort Katrina, Celina tried desperately to be as strong as her sister and brother-in-law, and Darla now held Morph back. Anamaria glanced at the two catpeople on the ground as she worked on Celina's claws. She hadn't managed to get a single scream out of any of them, and she liked screams. Turning back to Celina, she bit the shears down even harder, breaking off not only a claw but also a small piece of her finger. Celina could stand it no longer; her scream echoed in the silence.

Katrina winced, opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at her sister. She could not believe the blood that seemed to be flowing everywhere. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she screamed at Anamaria. "SHE'LL BLEED TO DEATH!"

At those words, Roxanne ran over, took Celina, and led her away. Katrina marveled that her sister was taking away so quickly without Anamaria raising a stink. "Where are you taking her?" she begged them to tell her.

Roxanne turned around and looked back at her. "I'm a doctor. I'll stop the bleeding and bring her back to you." She looked disapprovingly at Anamaria, thinking, Some Captain you are, bitch! You can't even cut claws off without causing further injury!

"Nice job controlling your people, Callisto," Anamaria smirked at the other Captain.

"We can't have them bleeding to death, Anamaria," Callisto reminded her, "not if we want the full bounty from Sinister for these . . . freaks. That's not, however, to say that we can't do whatever we want to them as long as it's fixable." She smiled evilly.

Anamaria nodded in agreement as she turned toward Katrina and Tom. "You might want this," she told them and flicked the piece of Celina's finger she had taken to them.

Katrina collected it and slipped it into her pocket. It was her sister's finger, and she didn't want any of them left behind. One day, she'd make this bitch pay just as soon as she could get the instruments of torture off of her. Now she stood close to Tom and waited to find out what they would do to them next.

* * *

Judson was walking amongst the group when a blue glow caught his eye. He turned toward it and was surprised to see a crystal necklace glowing. He looked at the blonde woman who sat by a green Demon, of all things, and a slow smile spread over his face as he thought of the extra money she would bring. Then he remembered the crystal. Walking over to it, he snatched the necklace off of her. "We can't have that," he told her with a grin.

Crystal gasped and stared. One second, the necklace had been safely around her neck, and she had been seconds away from contacting Jack. The next, it was in the hands of the enemy. "You . . . don't want to do that."

"Don't I? I know who you are, Frost, and you'll be with your uncle soon enough." Turning from the pair, he looked at Helvira, who had finally finished emblazing the house. "Helvira, catch!" He threw the necklace, and she caught it deftly.

The Vampiress frowned at the blue crystal. "Well, I guess it's pretty . . . "

Judson resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You can use it," he explained, "to keep your captives alive and torture them even longer." That made Helvira smile.

"ALL RIGHT!" Callisto bellowed. "HAUL YOUR ASSES UP AND START MOVING! ANY TROUBLE, AND WE'LL SHOOT THE ONE NEXT TO YOU!"

Several of the newcomers to the crew stared at the blonde in disbelief. Shoot the one next to you? Surely that wasn't _normal_ Pirate protocol? After all, shouldn't the one causing the trouble be the one to be shot?

Gabrielle, however, knew just what Callisto was thinking. The bitch knew there would be less trouble if she threatened the lives of those they held dear instead of merely their own lives.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter Two

ï»¿

**Chapter Two**

Aphrodite cringed as She watched the proceedings on the island. It had been hard enough to watch the bitches cut off the catpeople's claws, but as they made their way to the ships, various ones of Jack's crew were pushed to the ground or grabbed by their collars. It seemed that these women were eager for any way to cause pain to those they had control over, those who had not even had a chance.

Aphrodite was furious not only with the situation at hand and with Ares for allowing Discord to do what She had done but also for Her Father's most ignorant rule. "If only He didn't have that silly thing about free will!" She murmured under Her breath. There had been a time when Zeus had not really enforced it, but lately He had been a stickler and She had seen the other Gods paying for Their interference in human affairs. As long as Their interference had something to do with Their jobs, that was fine, but let Them directly help one of Their people who had fallen into a bad situation . . . Ditey sighed and shook Her head. No way was She letting Zeus do anything like that to her!

No, She had to find something else. But what? Who could She get to help Her favorite Pirate crews? Her first thought was Xavier, but as She tuned into him, she discovered that he was already aware of the situation. Unfortunately, like She, he also could not take a direct hand in the matter. She heard him talking telepathically to Albus and knew they would do what they could, but that wasn't going to be enough.

Okay, She wondered, who else does that leave that might help? The next turn of Her thoughts brought Her to watching a Pirate ship with both black wood and sails. She watched the crew milling about it for a minute before Her eyes were caught by a cute Irish man. "They'd help in a minute, and . . . " She smiled, and an eager light met Her eyes. "They're close enough to reach them!"

She looked again at the mortal and couldn't help a pout. "It's really too bad," she thought aloud, "that he's such a cutie." She hated to hurt cute men or women, but this was an emergency . . . "Hold on, sugar," She told him though he could not hear Her, "because your world's about to be rocked."

* * *

Doyle had been sitting on a keg for the better part of the morning trying to get his music to come out so that he could play a new tune that was running through his head for the crew that night. He looked at the piece of parchment that was almost torn apart by all the scribbles that he had scratched out. The part just would not come together!

He reached into his pocket and brought out his harmonica. The first note sounded wonderful, but then he hit the note that was giving him so much trouble. He backed up and began to play it again. Just as he hit that note again, he was racked with a horrible headache so intense that he fell to the deck of the ship on all fours. As always, a vision accompanied the headache. He screamed in pain as the images filled his mind.

* * *

Kyna was deep in talk with her First Mate when he suddenly raced from her side. Before she could even turn to see what was happening, she heard Doyle scream and was passed by what almost looked like a fuzzy, blue lightning bolt.

Beast raced to Doyle's side and beat Spike there by seconds. He tried to hold Doyle down without hurting the man, but he was a very frail individual and Beast was worried that he would hurt him. He was relieved when Spike arrived. Between the two of them, they managed to hold Doyle still and listened to his words. Some one was in deep trouble!

As soon as she'd realized that it was a vision, Kyna had sprinted over to join the others in helping Doyle. She reached there just as he was coming back to reality. "Doyle, what did you see?"

"It's Jack Sparrow. He's in trouble. Some one has captured his people, an' he's trapped in a burnin' house."

"Any idea who?" Beast queried.

"Women. Bitches. We've run into 'em before. Two ships. The Saucy Wench an' the Harlot. We've got tae di somethin' tae help 'em out o' their trouble."

Kyna did not need to ask to know that Doyle did not know where the others were. They had to find a way to help them. That was true beyond any doubt, but it would be a little more difficult to find them. She had barely raised her head to call for the Sorceress when she saw a spot of shimmering air on the deck. She started to warn the others, but her open mouth turned into a smile when she saw who was materializing.

"Hank, get Doyle some of that awful stuff Phong feeds him. Doyle, don't make that face; you know it helps you. Spike, come with me; I believe we're about to learn where we're headed."

Spike looked up at his beloved Captain, and his gaze turned to follow the spot where she looked back to. He groaned aloud. "Not that ol' bugger again . . . "

"_William!_" Kyna exclaimed.

"You know I don't like anybody orderin' me around . . . " he started. At her look, he grinned. "Just you, pet."

"Then get moving. We have to save the others while there's still time." Looking back to Hank, she told him, "Warn the others what's afoot." Then she and Spike headed together for Charles Xavier.

Spike was still murmuring under his breath when Charles looked at him. He smiled an overly brilliant smile and fell silent as he waited for the old man to fill them in -- again. He had never liked Charles' attitude, but even he was thankful that some one would be able to point them in the right direction to save Angel and the others. As he thought over the situation, he remembered the pieces of his past that were on the Saucy Wench, and his hands curled into fists. He couldn't wait to see Dru again and deliver the retribution he had been longing for.

* * *

Callisto was not happy with the turn things had taken when they had reached the ships, but she had to admit that the Harlot had been closer and thus the more ideal location to toss the prisoners for the time being. Now, however, they were far enough away from the island, and she could once again get her itching hands on Gabrielle. "Sorceress," she called, "we're far enough away. Return and remove the spell on those still sleeping. Then go over to the Harlot and claim your bounty. Lilah, Darla, come with me, and we'll collect ours."

They found the Harlot's deck suspiciously devoid when they swung over. Callisto headed straight away for the ship's hold and was not surprised to find the Harlot's crew standing before the cells and discussing who was getting who. "Trying to reap the best for yourselves?"

"No," Anamaria returned, "just putting them somewhere we know they can't get away from us. I see you brought two others with you? Three of you will choose, and three of us will choose, each one at a time. Then we will wait till others come from your ship and again, we will choose until we have divvied up everything equally! I don't want any trouble out of you!"

"Nor I you," Callisto scowled in response. She still hated the fact that she was actually having to work with another Captain, but it would all be worth it when she saw Xena's face when the blasted Pirate Princess looked upon the remains of her lover.

"One of you choose first," Anamaria told her. "Then one of mine will choose." She glared at Callisto. She hated blondes, and Callisto was no easy person to work with yet without her, they would not have been able to make the haul that they had.

"I'm claiming four," Helvira spoke up from where she was busily chaining Wolverine to the wall. He was the last in a line of four prisoners who made her prouder than any other bounty she'd ever before collected.

"I'm choosing next," Anamaria said, "and I claim Will Turner and that stupid donkey, and I'm claiming dibs on the black talking cat."

Salem gawked at the black-skinned Captain. Dibs? Just what would she do to him? He backed up and bumped into Meesy who whispered to him low enough that the enemy could not overhear, "I warned you to keep your mouth shut!" Salem shook his head in disappointment. Surely this was the worst mess his big mouth had ever gotten him into!

Callisto scowled. "You can keep him. Cats are only good for one thing, and I'm not hungry. And don't forget that Helvira _isn't_ part of my crew. I'll take _my_ turn now, and Lilah will choose after me," she informed Anamaria. Then looking into the cells, she pointed a finger straight at Gabrielle. "She's mine," she announced.

"I'll never be yours, bitch."

Callisto smiled. "I've missed that tongue of yours. Don't you think it's about time you had it cut out?"

"Xena will come for us," Gabrielle announced, refusing to believe that her beloved could have been killed.

Callisto's smile grew even bigger. "I'm counting on it."

"Where's Faith?" Lilah questioned as Callisto indicated that it was her turn.

Judson appeared behind the brunette and lowered his head so that his lips brushed against her hair as he whispered, "I know where she is, Lilah, but she's the reason I agreed to work with you."

"I want -- "

"I know you do. I know exactly what you want. You want her to suffer. You want to see her writhing in pain, squirming underneath you again." Lilah smiled, and even as her smile met her eyes, Judson added, "So do I, and I believe we can help each other."

Dawson wondered where Judson had hid Faith. He had not seen her since they had come aboard the ship, and he was extremely worried about her. Now having heard the words of the Priest and the bitch, he figured that these two were the ones who had tormented his Faith before. He clenched his hands before he realized it. He knew he couldn't show anything outward, but inside he was railing against the two for ever having got their hands on Faith. How had this nightmare come to happen, and where was Jack! He couldn't be dead! He had to come get them!

Lilah nodded. "All right, but I'll . . . " Her attention turned to the freaks in the group. "I don't know what kind of ugly Demon that is," Lilah admitted, pointing at the green-skinned Demon with red horns and eyes, "but I'll take him. Sinister should pay a pretty penny for him and . . . the dragons too."

Faith had been a near call, and Judson thought he'd best speak up for his other two before some one else called on them. "I'm also taking the Princess," he pointed at Cordelia, "and Frost there." He indicated Crystal.

Enchantra stepped forward and looked their prisoners over. "I want those two," she said and reached out and touched Cole and Dawson through the bars. She then stepped back to stand by her Captain.

Anamaria nodded. "You can have those two."

Piper's eyes blazed up at the one who laid claims on Cole, but she knew better than to speak for anything she would say would only land them into even deeper trouble.

Dawson had been hoping to be taken onto the ship where Faith was. He wanted to be close so that even if he couldn't touch her, he could talk to her. Being stuck on this ship would cause problems for him later, but he vowed to seek every opportunity he could to reach Faith.

Cole looked at Piper, sadness showing in his eyes. It was the first time he had ever felt completely at a loss. His powers had completely failed him, and he didn't know why. He figured they must have a spell on them, so that none of them could use their powers and he knew it had something to do with the collar. Once again, Cole attempted to shimmer, and the shocks that ripped through his body drove him to his knees. His hands reached to his collar and tried to pull it off, but he was only shocked several more times, each one stronger than the last.

Piper could not stand seeing Cole in such pain. She cried out his name even as she tried to reach him, but her collar cut even more deeply into her arm. Still, she reached for him even as Helvira laughed.

Helvira could see the confusion on the others' faces and explained with a devilishly pleased smile, "I thought we might like to know when they're actually idiotic enough to attempt their powers."

"Very good ideal," Anamaria was quick to agree with her. "The sooner they learn they belong to us, the better!" She looked at Darla. "Your turn. Who or what do you want?"

"I'll take Angel and Connor," Darla replied, smiling at her ex-lover and their son. She couldn't wait to make both scream in agony.

Angel was careful to keep his eyes away from Cordelia as he did not want Darla to even suspect that they might belong to each other. He hated that Cordelia had fallen into Judson's hands, but better him than Darla. He had already once been tortured by Darla and barely made it out. He knew Cordelia wouldn't have stood a chance. He was concerned for Connor, but there was nothing he could do. Not even with all his immense strength could he overcome the dire straights he now found himself in.

Connor looked at Darla with eyes filled with hate. He hated his bitch of a mother and would have loved to wrap his hands around her throat and strangle her but knew it would do no good. He would keep looking for any kind of wood stake that he could use on her, hoping to spare Angel and himself from her torments.

Zora had managed to stay close to Connor. Now she leaned as close to him as she could get and whispered at a tone she prayed the others would not hear. "I'll come for you," she promised. "Just as soon as I can get free, I'll come for you." When she did get free, she'd rip into both these ships until their crews were dead and they themselves were nothing but wooden shards. She'd already seen her family's claws been ripped off, and she hated to imagine what would befall Connor and Vang, as well as the others, yet.

Darla looked straight at Zora. She'd heard the blonde's words, but she had already spoken. She wanted Angel and Connor, but she'd find a way to use their little bitch against them, as well.

"Be very careful," he whispered back to Zora. "If I get free first, I'll come for you." He wished he could hold her one last time, but all he could do was rub gently against her for a brief second. Then he was snatched out of the cage by Darla and herded toward the door with Angel following close behind.

Cordelia wanted to cry out as she watched Darla lead Angel away, but she knew they might use her against him if she did. Therefore, she forced herself to stay silent and did not even speak in response to Judson as he instructed, "Move it, Princess." He yanked her forward, and her collar bit again against her skin. She glanced at it and was not surprised to see the blood running down her arm.

Catra stepped forward. "I choose the orange catman, and Clawdeen will make a choice." A pink lioness stepped into view beside her mistress. Their tails swished in synchronicity as they both surveyed the remaining prisoners. As Clawdeen's eyes fell upon the tiger, she raised a paw and growled. Catra smiled, pleased with her choice. "The tiger."

"Very well. You may have them. Take them to your room, and do what you will with them."

Zora wanted to roar in protest, but she knew that if she did, they would use her against Vang. She would not let that happen, but she could not stop her tears from reaching her eyes as she watched her father being poked and prodded.

Catra had to snatch Tom away from Katrina's side, but even then his angry eyes blazed into hers. "You'll never have me, bitch," he told her.

Katrina's arms trailed after Tom even as he was pulled away from her. She felt as though her heart were breaking, and she fell into complete despair, knowing she would never see her love again. She screamed his name and told him she'd love him forever.

Tears were running down Tom's face even as Katrina's words met his ears. He turned back to try to look at her one last time, ignoring the painful teeth that embedded in his arm, but still he could not see her for the throng of bitches. "I won't do it, Katrina! I swear I will never betray you or stop loving you!"

"Then you'll die a fool," Catra told him even as she shoved him out of the hold.

"Take your prisoners over to your ship and send the next three over," Anamaria told Callisto. "I'll be waiting for them to return."

Callisto nodded even as she reached in. Her blue eyes peered at Gabrielle. "Move."

"Make me."

Callisto sighed, shook her head, and promptly pointed a gun at one of the others within the cell. Gabrielle was on her feet and out of the cage in a second.

"Move it, boys," Enchantra purred. "My cot awaits." When they were slow to move, she, too, pulled a gun and held it pointed toward a woman who just happened to be Piper. Cole rushed out of the cell as though he was going to a fire. Dawson stumbled behind him. Enchantra stayed behind them and pushed them whenever they slowed.

With Cole gone, Piper cried freely. He and the others had saved their lives and brought them all such happiness, but now . . . Now, instead of dying, they would know what Hell was like. Indeed, she realized, what these women held in store for them was undoubtedly worse than actual Hell itself.

Phoebe, too, was still crying, but Piper's tears made her realize something. Maybe it's a good thing Joxxy didn't make it. They can't hurt him any more.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	4. Chapter Three

ï»¿

**Chapter Three**

The house filled with smoke as the wood burned. Jack lay unconscious on the floor, pinned down by a rafter beam that had fallen and trapped him. He was awakened by a sandpaper tongue licking frantically at his face. He brushed at it and opened his eyes as a fit of coughing seized his body. Where the Hell was he, and why was it on fire! He looked at the cat -- a gray, striped tabby -- and asked him, "Where'd you come from, and where is everybody?" as though he expected the cat to answer him. The cat could only lick his face again.

Jack tried to rise, and that was when he found out he was held down by something he couldn't budge. The room was so thick with smoke that he couldn't see what was holding him down. "HELP!" he called. Just how the Hell had he got here! "WILL! WOLVERINE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! **_HELP!_**"

It was then that his ears were assailed by the most Gods-awful noise he had ever heard. It was a harpsichord screeching that was soon outdone by a man screeching as well. "JAMES! **_JAMES!_**" he raised his voice and yelled for all he was worth, but the only sound he could hear was the licking of the flames on the wood and the words that floated to him from James, who he realized had finally lost it.

" _I like my town with a little drop of poison.  
Nobody knows they're lining up to go insane.  
I'm all alone; I smoked my friends down to the filter.  
But I'll feel much cleaner after it rains. "_

Again, Jack yelled for James, knowing James could not possibly hear him and the words were reinforcing Jack's opinion that James had finally lost it. What the Hell did he mean he had smoked his friends down to the filter! When did James smoke? He'd never seen him!

"HELP!" he called again. His hand reached out and grabbed the cat. "Go get somebody! Find somebody, and help me get this thing off of me!" The cat licked Jack one last time and raced off. Jack hoped he was headed for help even as he heard James begin the next verse which was even worse than the first!

" _He left in the Fall; that's his blood on the wall.  
He always had that little drop of poison.  
He left in the Fall; that's his blood on the wall.  
He always had that little drop of poison. "_

* * *

The cat raced down the hall, doing his best to sniff out any one else. He almost collided with a man sitting in the floor, holding his head in his hands, rocking, and moaning. The cat skirted past the man with a weird look on his face. The whole house was full of insane people except for the one he had just left laying under the beam! He had to get help! Where, in this burning house, would there be help! "MEOW! MEOW!" he wailed only to be answered by barking.

A dog? Well, that's better than nothing! the cat thought as he charged into the room and came to an abrupt halt as he found the barking coming from another cat. "_You're_ barking! But you're a cat!"

"Ruff! That I am," Wolfie told him. "We've got to the get the cubs to safety!"

The tabby cat looked at the other cat in confusion. "No, we have to get the man out from under the beam!"

"What man?" Wolfie asked.

"The Captain!" the tabby told him.

Sebastian scuttled back to Wolfie from the door he'd been peeking out of. He could tell the two cats were lost as to what to do. "Listen to me, mon!" he told them, clicking his claws together to draw their attention further to him. The way the tabby looked at him disturbed him, and he pointed a claw directly at him. "But don't be lookin' at me like that, mon! You ain't gonna eat me!"

"I wouldn't want to eat you. I've just never seen a talking crab before!"

Sebastian let it go but made a mental note to himself to keep tabs on the tabby. "You two," he instructed, pointing at the cats, "get the cubs to safety. I'll get one of the two-leggers to get the beam off of Jack. None of us are strong enough."

The tabby began to head for the door. He didn't know where these cubs were, but he didn't want to be eaten by them if they came out and decided they were hungry. Just as he made the door, the cubs rolled out from under the bed. Holy crap! he thought. They're tigers! He streaked from the room with the tiger cubs right behind him, heading for the nearest exit. He figured he'd lead them off, then double back and get back to the man who he had now laid claim on.

Wolfie ran behind them, and Sebastian scuttled off to look for some one to help.

* * *

Jack lay still after having tried to squirm out from under the beam again to no avail and was considering putting his hands over his ears so that he wouldn't have to listen to Hook's words. Was the man totally insane! _Whose_ blood was on the wall!

* * *

Delvira's black eyes flashed open in frustration. She had awakened to find the house burning all around her but had stayed laying on the floor and closed her eyes again. She had tried to use her sorcery to gain control of the fire, but the screeching voice of James Hook was keeping her from being able to concentrate. As she opened her eyes, James' voice was cut off by the sound of another piece of the house falling in. She shook her head, realizing it was too late to gain control of the fire in the house any way. She had to get out whoever was left and then try to stop the fire from spreading.

As James screeched again, she knew he had to be first on the agenda. "**_JAMES!_**" she bellowed as she began to make her way toward the sound of his mouth. Instead of answering her, he just kept singing.

" _Did the devil make the world while God was sleeping?  
Someone said you'll never get a wish from a bone.  
Another wrong goodbye and a hundred sailors;  
That deep blue sky is my home._"

"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT!" she yelled to him. "SATAN PROBABLY DID MAKE THE WORLD WHILE ZEUS WAS LAZING AROUND ON HIS BUTT, BUT YOU'VE GOTTA GET _YOUR_ BUTT UP AND OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

That explains everything! Jack thought. The Devil made the world! That's why I can never get a firm grip on it! He heard some one screeching besides James, and he wasn't sure who it was. The only words that he could clearly make out as the person ran toward him was "The Book! I've got to get the Book!"

"Joxer?" Jack thought it was him, but the person ran by him so fast he didn't get a clear view of him. "**_JOXER!_**" he called hopefully, once again louder and then heard the person running as hard as he could up the stairs.

* * *

Sebastian was still scuttling through the flames as he tried desperately to find some one to help Jack. He could hear voices, but they seemed to be all around him. Then one suddenly ran past him. He turned to see where Joxer was going, and his mouth fell open as he saw him running up the stairs. "Where in the world are you going, mon!"

"The Devil made the world, and I've got to get the Book!" were the words that floated back down to Sebastian even as he heard a door open and slam closed above.

"Sebastian?" Jack called.

"I'm here, mon, trying to find somebody!"

"James is killing that harpsichord! Maybe you can get him to let go of it long enough to help me? I'm afraid that he and Joxer have gone over the deep end!"

Sebastian couldn't help the little bit of Zora's sarcasm that came out. "Ya think?"

"Did you know the Devil made the world?" Jack asked Sebastian.

"So Joxer was just screaming. Are you _sure_ you're not joining them?"

"It makes perfect sense!" Jack told him. "That's why everything's always going to Hell in a handbasket, and no matter how hard you struggle, Hell is all you get!"

Sebastian shook his head. Yup, the Captain was going down, too! "Hang on, mon! I'll get help somewhere, I swear!" He scuttled on at an even quicker pace even as Delvira reached James.

* * *

"James?" Delvira spoke his name, but he did not even look at her. "_James?_" She reached out and shook him, but he only continued crying and singing.

" _He left in the Fall; that's his blood on the wall.  
He always had that little drop of poison.  
He left in the Fall; that's his blood on the wall.  
He always had that little drop of poison. "_

"He's gone, but we're going to get him back!" Delvira answered even as she shook James harder. She continued to talk to him while shaking him, her hands gripping him so hard that her long, black fingernails cut into the fabric of his shirt. "You've got to listen to me, James! I know who took them! She won't kill them -- not yet! We have a chance to get them back, but not if we don't get out of here!"

James looked at Delvira as though he did not recognize her and continued on with his song.

" _A rat always knows when he's in with weasels.  
Here you lose a little every day.  
I remember when a million was a million.  
They all have ways to make you pay.  
They all have ways to make you pay. "_

"The rat is Helvira and _you_ are going to get your shitt together," Delvira harshly informed him, "because we are _going_ to rescue our men! That bitch isn't going to get away with this! We'll stop her, and I swear this time, I'll find a way to kill the whore!" Still, James did not appear to be paying any attention, but this time Delvira slapped him. When he did not at first respond, she began slapping him time and again and continued even after her hand began to sting.

* * *

Elvira was frantically trying to find her way through the fire while fighting to rein in her emotions even harder. She could hear the others talking and knew that Delvira would get James somehow, but Jack still needed help. "JACK!" she called through the fire and smoke. "JACK, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"OVER HERE! ON THE FLOOR! UNDER THE BEAM!" he told her. "I CAN'T GET OUT FROM UNDER IT!"

"KEEP TALKING," she called back. "I CAN'T SEE CRAP HERE!" She tried again to wave the smoke out of her face and was still trying when something collided with her foot. She fell to the floor and turned glaring black eyes to see a crab busily scuttling along his path. "Well, screw you too!"

"Not now, mon chere, but thanks!"

"Sebastian," Jack called, "help Elvira come to me! Elvira," Jack said in a very serious voice, "did you know the Devil made the world?"

Sebastian looked up at her. "He's gone over the deep end," he whispered. "He knows Zeus made the world! He's just delirious now!"

"Actually," Elvira replied, "that makes sense."

"I am so out of here!" Sebastian told her and went back to scuttling double-time in search of somebody who might have enough of a brain left to actually help Jack.

Elvira had already discovered that she could see better on the floor and began to crawl her way to Jack while commenting, "That definitely explains why a bitch like Helvira can get away with so much!"

"I knew that bitch would come sooner or later! I was hoping it'd be later, much, much later. Unfortunately, I don't think there's any way to kill her. I thought I'd killed her twice. I even took her heart the last time and sank it in the Bog of Eternal Stench, and yet here she is again! I don't know how she did this to us! We've got to get our people back! If she hurts one hair on Will's head, I'm gonna use the Book if that damn Joxer ever gets back down here with it!"

"She will," Elvira told Jack as he finally came into her vision which was now blurred by her tears. "She'll torture them, Jack. Gods, she's probably slowly killing Wolf right now!" She sobbed.

"We'll make it in time, Elvira, or we'll spill every single solitary drop of their blood into the ocean and feed their flesh to the sharks!"

Elvira shook her head even as she continued crawling toward Jack. "I knew it!" she admitted in a sob and shook her head. "I knew it! I'm no damn good! I knew the bitch was going to come and get Wolf and hurt him and kill him and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!" Her tears were now falling so swiftly that she could not see past them, but she felt around and, finding the board, began struggling to lift it.

Jack was seized by a fit of coughing. "Maybe together we can move the board? Stop blaming yourself. All the blame in the world won't do us any good now. I could blame myself for not being a good enough swordsman that I could've put her down for all time, and now she's got my entire family! Oh, that bitch is gonna pay!"

"Help me get out of here. Maybe, if you pull and I push, we might can get it off of me? I am glad Delvira got to James. I think he's cracking up totally. Between that damn boy driving him insane and losing Smee, it's probably more than he can take. On the count of three," he told her, "and we'll get your Wolf too. Paybacks can be a bitch, and I'm ready to do some paying back! One . . . Two . . . Three!" He pushed, praying that the board would move.

"You don't understand!" she told him even as she pulled the board the rest of the way off, her mouth running as she pulled. "None of you do! But Hell, how can you? I never even admitted to anybody but Wolf how inadequate I am, but damn it, Jack, you can have all the hope in the world, but I'm not going to do you or him or anybody any good!"

"I'm the reason why she took Wolf, too! Why she took him and why she's going to torture him until there's nothing left to torture! That's why I couldn't love him! I knew she was coming! I knew she'd get him like she did Mac!"

He reached out and squeezed her arm gently. "You mean you didn't want to love him, Elvira, but you do love him. You think you're to blame, but if she was only coming after your loved one, you might could blame yourself. That wouldn't explain why she took every one except for a few of us. Why didn't she take us? Every one of us in this house are to blame, so stop blaming just you!"

"I know she didn't take the others because of me, Jack! I'm not saying she did, but I also know what she's going to do to Wolf _because of me_!"

"Try not to think on it, Elvira. I'm trying not to think of what they're going to do to the rest of them. If I thought for one minute I couldn't get there in time to make a difference or to pay them back for what they're going to do to them, I would have just laid under the timber and died!" He got slowly to his feet and drew her up with him. "We're going to get them back _alive_. I promise you that. All we have to do is get our Sorceresses back and they can heal them."

"_If_ they're not already dead, Jack, and I can't even fight to help -- !"

"They won't kill them for a long time, not until we catch up with them. They'll want to kill them in front of us. They'll torture them, and I pray to the Gods that they're strong enough to hold together until we can get to them." He trembled at the thought that Helvira had his family.

She could feel his trembling and did not have the heart to tell him that Helvira hadn't waited to kill Mac. She had simply left his dead and mangled body in her bed.

"Elvira, you say you don't know how to fight. I may not be the best swordsman in the world, but I am a damn fine one. I will be more than happy to teach you how to fight. First we have to get out of here, and then we have to get a ship!"

* * *

Xena woke up with a jerk of her body. She jumped to her feet, and her hand went instantly to her sword. What had happened, and how had she ended up on the floor? She looked around and didn't see any one, but her nose instantly picked up the smell of fire.

She felt her way down the hall through the thick smoke, hoping to find some one and almost fell over Lex Luthor, who was still crumpled in the floor, rocking back and forth and crooning Clark's name. "Lex, we've got to get you out of here," Xena told him, firmly gripped his arm, and pulled him to his feet. "The house is on fire. We'll find Clark."

"Nobody's here but us! They're gone!" Lex cried.

"Where did they go?" Xena asked.

"Don't know!"

"We'll find them," Xena assured him even as she steered Lex toward the back door of the house. She could hear others following them but was not sure who it was.

* * *

Sean was curled up into a tight ball with his eyes still shut even though he was awake. He was trying to piece together what he thought he had heard and seen just seconds before being knocked out. He could have sworn he'd heard his beloved Emma's voice, but that couldn't be. She had been dead for centuries, and he had never loved another woman or even looked at one after her! None could hold a candle to her, and he knew it had to be his imagination for if she had been alive, he would have felt it in his heart!

Smoke reached his nose, but he continued to lay. He didn't care if he lived or died. It was then he heard scuttling on the floor, and he opened his eyes to see Sebastian. "Save yeself, Sebastian! Get on out o' here! The house is on fire!" Sean told him.

"Not without you, mon!"

"Then we'd best be movin'," Sean told him and pulled himself up to stand on his feet. "Sebastian, I heard her. I knae it had tae be me imagination, but I heard her cryin' me name an' sobbin'!"

"You heard who, Sean?" Sebastian tried to remember back to all that he had seen as he'd dared to peer out from underneath the bed.

"Me Em!" Sean told his friend. "The love o' me life, but I knae she's dead! She's been dead fer centuries! How could I have heard her? Am I losin' me mind?"

Sebastian suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered the woman who'd fallen to her knees, crying and sobbing, and recalled the names she'd called. "Sean," he asked gravely, "what did your Em look like?"

"Oh, she was beautiful! Blonde hair, blue eyes, an' she always wore white."

"I didn't see her eyes," Sebastian admitted, "but . . . Might she have also been calling names like . . . Like Penance or Catspaw? Maybe . . . Gaia? Everett? Clarice?"

"Aye, those were names o' our students. What did this woman look like?"

"She was crying those names, Sean," Sebastian told him gently, reaching out to reassuringly touch him with a closed claw, "and yours. She was blonde and wore a white, fur cape; white, leather boots; and another piece of . . . _something_. There wasn't much to it, so I'm not sure what to call it. And they _did_ call her Emma."

"Could it be me Em?" Sean wondered.

* * *

Elvira was about to answer Jack when the fire around them suddenly started disappearing and she heard two new voices chanting in Latin. She looked at him with wide eyes. "That's not Helvira!"

"No. I'm not sure who that is," Jack told her. "Show yourselves!" he demanded.

The fire continued to go out, and sparks of light were soon revealed. They were coming from wands held by two men. One wore a pointed hat, robes, and spectacles shaped into crescent moons. He had a long, flowing beard and hair that was just as long if not longer. His companion was dressed completely in black, had pale skin, and slicked, black hair.

As the brunette continued to douse the fire with his wand, the white-haired man turned to Jack. "I am sorry it took us this long to be able to come, but there are ships already on the way." His voice rose, and he called out to answer another man's question, "And yes, Sean Cassidy, that was your Emma Frost."

Jack looked at what he now assumed was the Wizard that had sent him the message about being his guest at lunch. He wondered where the one in the wheelchair was and who the new one was. "Who are you," Jack asked, "and where's the one in the wheelchair?"

"Who are ye," Sean asked, walking over with Sebastian to join the small group, "an' how can it be that me Emma is alive?"

"Sean," Albus turned to look at the man he had not seen face to face in a very long time, "I'm sorry I had to turn against you, but if I had not, I would have been unable to save as much as I did. I . . . I'm Albus."

"Albus! Ye di nae look anythin' like the Albus I knae, an' ye did nae answer me question about Em!"

"Yes, Sean. I am the Albus you knew. Professor Albus Dumbledore," he clarified, glancing back at Jack. "This is my good friend, Severus Snape. The one in the wheelchair is Professor Charles Xavier, and he is currently with some . . . mutual friends of ours -- Kyna Chan and Spike."

"So they're the ship that's on the way?" Jack asked. He had not seen them in a long time.

"But I thought you said ships?" Elvira queried.

"Yes, I did," Albus agreed. "Destiny's Ghost -- Captain Chan's ship -- and . . . I believe they call it The Frolicking Monkey. It's sailing with Destiny at the moment and is captained by a . . . a Kathleen O'Hara. I believe you know her as well, Captain Sparrow?"

"I guess you could say that," Jack said. "I know her boyfriend better than I know her though. Ace is coming here? Well, I'll be damned! He's crazy enough to help me take over the world!"

"As long as he does not talk with his rear," Albus commented with an odd expression on his face.

That comment nearly broke Snape's concentration. He coughed hard and forced himself to continue rather than ask the question on Elvira's black lips. "He talks with his _ass_!"

Albus nodded but did not go into any detail. Instead, he returned his attention to Sean. He wanted to put a hand on his old friend's shoulder but knew better for they had not parted as friends. "Emma's sentence, Sean, was similar to yours only with . . . with an added detail that was far worse. She saw you and your students die; you saw her and your students die. She was also . . . " He pressed his lips together and lowered his gaze in shame. "She was also given to the Sorceress of the Saucy Wench."

"And you just stood there and let it happen, Albus! How could ye di that! I thought ye were our friend!"

"I had to allow some of it. I didn't have much choice. If I had not gone with some of it . . . " He sighed and had to force himself to continue. Snape, having put out the rest of the fire, actually dared to touch his shoulder in a comforting embrace, but Albus shook it off. "If I had not agreed with them on some of it and appeared to be on their side, Salem would have been _killed_ and you would have been put in the control of your _brother_. It has taken us a long time to have a chance to fix it, but that's why we made sure that you were all pointed together _and_ to this island."

"What does this island have to do with it?" Jack asked. "I bought this island off a Pirate for a wedding present for Will."

"You bought it, Captain Sparrow," Albus corrected, looking back at him, "off of a Governor who was playing the role of a Pirate as a favor to Charles for a gift to two who would never be married."

"So you two worked all this out just to get us on this island? And what about all of my family being kidnapped? Did you work that out too!" Jack spat at him.

Snape started to move forward, but Albus stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. "We did not plan for this to happen, but we could not move any faster than we could. I admit that the Giants were a test. We had nothing to do with the raptors, the mermaids, or this, however. We have done all we can for you and your people along the way, Jack. We were the ones who gave Elizabeth the means to save those who fell prey to the new spring of flowers. We meant for you to come into contact with the Saucy Wench but never both ships, Helvira, Judson, or this entire mess. In fact . . . " He sighed, knowing the next tidbit he had to tell him -- a tidbit Charles had picked up off of a couple of Callisto's women. "This was planned out by an angry Goddess."

"And did you happen to catch the name of the Goddess?" Xena asked. She and Lex had joined the group but had not spoken until now.

"Discord," Albus replied. "It seems that your current unions with the ones you love were all fixed up by Aphrodite, but Her happiness over Her present to Gabrielle and you, Xena, ticked Discord off to the point that she laid out an elaborate plan. The Gods can not interfere directly, but They can talk mortals -- well, any one down here on Earth -- into doing what They'd like for Them to do. They have a lot of the same restrictions in dealings that Charles and I do. We had to wait until it was over with to help you, because the Council would have paid too close attention to it otherwise. We have to stay undercover if we are to save . . . to save who we can from the old group."

"When will the ships be here?" Jack asked.

"Charles will contact me the minute he sees the shore. In the mean time, you . . . " He sighed. "I was going to talk with you alone, Jack, but with all that's happened, I think it best I talk to rather most of you."

Xena shook her head. "I can't believe all this has happened just because Aphrodite gave a gift to Gabrielle and me! I can't wait to get my hands on Discord!"

"I think, my dear, that you perhaps should be more concerned with Callisto at this point in time."

"Callisto! That bitch! Is she the one who has my Gabby! I'll make her pay!"

"There are several some of you would recognize in that group. Callisto is still the Captain of the Saucy Wench, and Helvira is with them. So is," he looked at both Jack and Lex, "the Priest from Faith's past, Anamaria," he looked at Jack, "Darla, Drusilla . . . " He sighed. "More names of evil . . . "

"Bitches?" Snape supplied.

Albus nodded. ". . . than I'd even like to think about. As I said before, we did plan on bringing you into contact with the Saucy Wench, but that was to be by _telling_ you that Sean's Emma is cursed to be aboard that ship and letting you go after them, not them come after you."

Jack was taking it in, but he wasn't liking what he was hearing. "What did you want to talk to us about? What you've already told us, or is there some other little tidbit that you haven't decided to tell us about yet?"

"For starters, Pan wants Hook back."

James and Delvira had sauntered over to the group just in time to hear that Pan wanted Hook back. "Ain't no way in Hell I'm going back to Neverland! He can't reach me here, and I'm not going back of my own free will! I'm not crazy!" His face was still stinging from where Delvira had slapped him, but at least she had finally managed to get through to him.

Delvira, meanwhile, began to form a fireball. If they thought they were taking James back to Neverland -- Well, there'd just be a couple of roasted idiots for the raptors to snack on!

"Put it away, Delvira. I _want_ to help James, your husband, Sean, Emma, and the rest. That's why we've done all this. Pan wants you back, Hook, but I want to see the day when you can all . . . " He looked imploringly at Jack and took a deep breath before concluding. " . . . be on the same ship, under the sail of a man who I believe the rest of the Council will accept with conditions."

"And who might that be?" James asked only to notice that Albus was staring holes in Jack.

"Why me?" Jack questioned.

"Because I have watched you for years, Captain Sparrow, and I have seen the way you care for your family. I also know the history between James and you, and to be quite honest with you, I hardly think there's another person who's in a powerful enough position who would even consider this. I hope you will, though, for your friends. I . . ."

"Here's the situation: If we can get you and enough of your people to equal those who need your help to agree for your lives and fates to be linked, Charles and I both believe that they will agree to lift the current curses. Minerva and I will probably stay the same age, but it is the others I am more concerned in helping. I am sick and tired of seeing all the terrible things that have befallen each of them, and I want it to stop. For that reason, Captain Sparrow, I hereby formally ask you to consider on not only the behalves of Charles Xavier and myself but also for the fates of Jareth, James Hook, Sean Cassidy, Emma Frost, Salem Saberhagen, and Smee, to stand up for them, to agree that if they should ever again dare to try to conquer the world, that you will share their punishments and that you will live for as long as they, in turn, live?" He knew he was asking a lot and had worked so hard to bring them to this point, but the next words out of Jack's mouth might condemn them all. He waited and prayed but dared not breathe.

James' mouth fell open. Sean just stared at Albus. Neither of them expected Jack to say that he'd be willing.

"I don't know," Jack began, "if I can do that. I am a Pirate, and as such, the Almighty Council is not apt to want to accept me. None of my people will be acceptable to your Almighty Council. They're going to want some one prim and proper. Right now, I'm not much. You call me Captain, but I don't even have a ship of any kind at present. What makes you think your Council will accept this?"

"Consider this," Albus told him. "Salem, who was the leader, was placed in the hands of two bits who share a brain." Snape tried not to laugh. "Sean managed to be freed from his would-be captor, who was his _evil_ brother, by their agreement to place Emma in the hands of a Piratess instead. That Piratess is the Sorceress aboard the Saucy Wench. Jareth has been trapped in a labyrinth with no guard."

"Besides that, the Council runs by a majority vote. You already know where Charles and I will be voting, and we know the others well enough to pretty much know where their votes would go. Drell can be bought easily, and we have a . . . We have some one who will soon be on the Council. Had we had him then, things would have gone much more my way."

Snape could not hide his smile.

"I will not give you my answer," Jack told him, "until I have my family back safe. I have a feeling you can get me my own ship, and I want to ask you for it. I need a ship like some men need to breathe. My family needs a ship. It's the only thing I'm asking you for -- that and as much help as you can give me to rescue them -- and I have one other question for you."

Albus nodded. "We will do all we can. As I said, we have been up to this point, and we are behind you 100 -- for the time being. However, we can not do too much, because if we bring the Council's attention . . . " A deep sadness broke through to his eyes. "I . . . I have already come close to losing the person in my life who . . . who means as much to me, Jack, as your Will does to you. I need not ask to know what my penalty would be. I would lose her the rest of the way."

"As for the ship," he continued before any one could question him on Minerva, "I will . . . arrange for two ships to come by here after your family has been saved -- or, rather, I should say, I'll have Charles arrange it. Governor Summers will be on one of those ships. You have but to meet with him, and he will give you the other ship."

"My question to you, Albus, is why? Why now and not before?"

Albus sighed deeply. "It is a fair question, Captain Sparrow, but it is a difficult one to answer. Before, when the trial happened the first time, Charles was too blinded by his grief and hatred of the others. It was only after the trial that he saw what his votes had allowed to happen and finally realized that Salem was _not_ responsible for the death of his only son. As for me . . . They . . . They had me. As I said before, I went against them where I dared, but my Minerva was on the line as was I. I should be a young man."

"They made you an old man!" Jack asked. "What did they do to your Minerva, and were you both involved with Salem's plans?"

"I was involved through Minerva but not directly. I would have been had I not been on the Council. Minerva . . . They made her old, as well, Jack, old and cold, unable to get . . ." He blushed and quickly coughed. "They also placed us in charge of the school and informed us that, should we ever dare to be together, we would lose each other. Had I went against them at the time, . . . We probably would have lost each other much like Sean and Emma."

"Then I will give you my answer after this is all over," Jack told him.

"You know, it sounds like you've really thought this out, Dumbledore," Delvira spoke up, "but there's one thing you _didn't_ think about. We're cursed for centuries. Jack's a _mortal_."

"I _did_ think of that, and should Captain Sparrow agree . . . " His eyes met Jack's. "I will give you the location of the Fountain of Youth."

"You mean it really exists!" Jack asked. "Looks like I've got a lot of talking to do to my people once they're safe!"

Albus nodded. "Indeed." He touched a hand to his head. "They are approaching the shoreline now."

"Then let's get down there and get aboard those ships!" Jack commanded. The group rushed off, their minds still boggling at all the information they had just learned.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter Four

ï»¿

**Chapter Four**

Strife bounced several times before skidding across the pile of ice and snow He had fallen into. He finally came to rest when He hit a tree. Stars circled His head. Damn the exits! He thought. Unc gets worse every day!

Why did He send Me here, Strife wondered, and what kind of help can I find here? Well, the first thing I need to do is to get Myself upright. He did not like His butt and legs being rammed against the tree. He was thankful it had missed His most vital area, even if by only mere inches. He struggled for a moment and then sat upright, looking around.

His surroundings were even more bleak and dismal than He had thought at first. He stood up, brushing the snow off of His clothes. "HELLO? ANY ONE HERE IN THIS GODS-FORSAKEN HOLE?" He called only to have His voice echo back to Him. "No, I didn't think so," He said aloud and began to walk in a northerly direction, hoping to soon come across some one who could tell Him where He was.

* * *

Gabrielle had planned to attack Callisto at the first opportunity she got away from the others, but she had not had the chance as Callisto had kept her gun pointed against her back until they had reached The Harlot's railing. Then, before Gabby had even had a chance to think, Callisto had struck the butt of her pistol across the back of her head. Gabby had been knocked out cold, and Callisto had carried her with her as she swung over to her own ship.

Once her feet were firmly back on the Saucy Wench's deck, Callisto called out to her crew. "We'll go three at a time, in order of rank, to collect our chosen bounty! Lilah, Darla, and I have been; Roxanne, Dantalian, and Elektra will go next! Sorceress," she added, looking at Dantalian, "tell the others when the lot of you return." Without another word, she carried her prisoner to her cabin and shut the door behind them.

Darla watched the others for a minute before spying her partner. She waved her over, and Drusilla approached with a smile. She raised her hands to run over Angel's and Connor's faces. "I see you've already gotten ours."

Both Angel and Connor snatched their faces away from Dru while giving her a go-to-Hell look.

Drusilla tisked in the back of her throat and was about to make a comment when Darla interrupted her thoughts. "Yes," she told her, "I have, but when you go, and you will be in the next group, there's a little blonde in leather I want you to collect."

"A blonde?" Drusilla repeated in surprise. "I don't recall seeing any blonde guys . . . "

"Not a guy," Darla informed her with a grin. "A girl. Seems our little boy has a bit of a pet himself."

Drusilla's eyes lit up. "Ooh!" she crooned.

Connor hoped and prayed that somebody else would pick Zora before Drusilla got to her. If Dru got her, none of them would ever make it out alive.

Angel ached to knock Drusilla off of her feet and to kill both Darla and Dru before they ever touched Connor and Zora. He had been watching constantly for a chance, but so far none had presented itself. He did not want Zora to be taken by the idiot Vampire either. She didn't have many brains left to her, but what she did were totally enraptured by torture. He clenched his hands, aching to put them around her throat.

* * *

Once outside, Jack took stock of who was actually there and realized that one was still missing. He yelled up toward the window of Prue's room, "JOXER, MOVE IT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!"

Joxer threw the window open. "CAN'T FIND IT! I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR, JOXER?" Jack asked.

"THE BOOK! PHOEBE TOLD ME NOT TO LEAVE WITHOUT THE BOOK!"

Jack wondered, Where would somebody hide a book, and was about to ask when Elvira hollered up. "CHECK THE MATTRESS!"

Joxer disappeared from the window and was back seconds later. "GREAT IDEAL! FOUND IT!" He was turning to leave when he tripped over the curtain's hem and tumbled out the window, heading straight for Jack who didn't manage to get out of the way in time but fell to the ground under Joxer's weight.

The collision temporarily knocked the air out of Jack, and it took him a minute to respond. Joxer lay like one dead, and Jack pushed at him. "Get off of me, Joxer! I swear, man, you couldn't walk a straight line without falling!"

"Sorry, Captain," Joxer mumbled as he rolled off of Jack and got to his feet, hiding the Book inside his shirt.

"Let's go," Jack told the group, and they headed out once again to the incoming ships.

* * *

Roxanne did not wait for the others but swung over to The Harlot. She had decided to keep the catwoman for herself and had already sedated her, and she was now sleeping on her cot. She hoped that the finger would not cause an infection and wished that she had more powerful medicine to deal with it. She still could not believe that that idiot Anamaria had cut the girl's finger off for no reason except to hear her scream. She was extremely glad that she did not serve under Anamaria all the time or she just might have found a way to end the Captain's life as she was such a bitch. She did not want any one else to get the other catwoman and hoped to claim her, as well.

Anamaria looked up as Roxanne entered. "Where are the others? I am getting tired of waiting for them." She did not like Roxanne any more than Roxanne liked her as she thought the doctor was much too soft.

"Keep your pants on," a brunette informed the other Captain who she, too, was glad was not her own. "We're right behind her."

"The doctor shall choose first," Anamaria said. "Roxanne, who do you choose, and where is the catwoman who you took?"

"I choose the catwoman who I took and the other catwoman," she pointed at Katrina, "as it seems that somebody has already taken the catman. I would have liked to have had the pair so that I could conduct experiments on them and see what the difference is."

"Pick another," Anamaria informed her in a cold voice, "or take your one and leave."

"I'll take the other male that was with the catwomen and do my experiments on him." She reached out, snapped a leash on Katrina's collar and then one on Morph's, and led them both out of the cage. She did not wait on the others but headed back, forcing the two to lead.

"It's your turn, Belladonna," Anamaria informed her own doctor.

The blonde stepped forward so that her green eyes could better peer into the cage and examine what was left. "I'll take him," she pointed at a mustached man who stood close to another blonde, "and . . . " Her finger trailed through the air as she tried to make her decision. Her gaze was caught by the shifting skirts of a redhead, and she pointed at Paige. ". . . her."

"Very well," Anamaria agreed with a nod of her head.

Belladonna was just about to reach for Paige when a short man hurtled out from under the girl's skirts. "You can't have her!" he announced, his tiny hands balled into fists. Belladonna did not bother with a verbal reply; instead, she merely kicked Carl out of the way, grabbed Paige and Autolycus, and hurled them out.

Autolycus tried to break his and Paige's fall but only succeeded in grabbing her to him and both of them getting cut by their arm collars. He managed to get to his feet and helped her to stand, as well. He did not look back at Elizabeth as he did not want to draw more attention to her. He feared he would never see her again.

Paige did dare to glance back at Carl, and her gaze was met with Phoebe's. Phoebe had rushed to Carl to check on him when he had slammed into the wall. "I'll watch him," she mouthed to Paige. As long as I can.

* * *

When they arrived at the shoreline, they saw that the Frolicking Monkey had already put a plank down so that they could walk aboard. Jack saw Ace rush toward them, spin around, drop his pants, and let his rear do the talking as he greeted them. Jack could not help but laugh. Ace Ventura will never change! he thought.

Though Jack found Ace's antics humorous, several gasped at his rudeness. "You better get those pants back on!" Elvira exclaimed even as Delvira began to form a fireball.

"You're facing royalty, you know?" Delvira added coldly.

"Royalty?" Ace quipped. "Where's royalty?" He wondered when Jack had become royalty. He did pull his pants back up and turned around to greet them only to find a fireball being bounced up and down. "Who's royalty?" he asked again.

"I am," Delvira replied through gritted teeth, "but no woman should have to look at a man's butt if they don't want to! You show that ugly thing off again and I'll _burn_ it off!"

"_Ouch!_" Ace declared. "Welcome to the Frolicking Monkey! Your Captain is Kat O'Hara; I'm the First Mate!" He grinned proudly.

Jack reached out and shook Ace's hand. "I'm surprised to see that Kat's still putting up with you, Ace."

"She loves me, Jack." He peered anxiously over his shoulder to make sure Kat didn't hear him. "Some of you might want to go over to Destiny's Ghost. That is, if you don't like animals. Most of our crew's still animals although we do have three human friends aboard."

"Who did you find to sign up with you?" Jack inquired. He looked inquisitively at Ace.

Ace grinned at him. "Two somebodies you know and one you don't. We have aboard Hansel, and of course, you know Fonzie."

Jack nodded. He remembered staying at their inn in Tortuga and wondered where Derek was. "Derek didn't join?"

Ace shook his head. "You could say Hansel joined because of Derek." They were walking up the gangplank to the ship and, once aboard, Jack turned to Ace. "So Derek's here too?"

"No . . . but Hansel is here because . . . Well, we're going after Derek." Ace was never one for giving a straight-forward answer, and Jack felt that pulling information out of him was like pulling teeth out of a hen.

Kat could tell that Jack was getting frustrated with Ace and couldn't blame him. After all, Gods knew it was a wonder she managed to rein in her temper where Ace was concerned as much as she did. She had watched them from the gangplank but only now spoke up. "What Ace is tryin' tae say, Jack, is that the same bitches who took yer people also took Derek. Seems that one Captain -- Anamaria I think her name is -- has been tryin' tae get her hooks on ye fer some time."

"You can say that again and I've managed to elude her every time, but this time, she's outsmarted me. She's got my family, and I've got to get them back. Speaking of which, part of them seem not to have followed me. I'll see which ones are wanting to come on the Frolicking Monkey. I think Ace shocked them."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Kat agreed with him even as her emerald eyes cut daggers into Ace. "I told ye tae keep yer pants on! Ye're lucky that one did nae roast yer butt!"

"Aw, Kat! Now, honey, you know that's one of my best features," Ace spoke pleadingly to his love, "and I promise to keep my pants on while the ladies are aboard if they want to come."

"I'll tell them," Jack said and walked over to the top of the gangplank. "If you want to sail with us on the Frolicking Monkey, every one's more than welcome. Ace promises to keep his pants on."

"Din't hold yer breath," Kat murmured even as she turned back to Ace, "an' ye make sure the others're ready tae set sail again." She shook her head and walked on rather than staying to greet the others.

"Women! Can't live with them and don't want to live without them!" Ace told Jack with a wink. "They got your woman, too?"

Jack looked at Ace. "They got my love as well as the rest of my family, Ace. I'm not going to stop till I get them back." Jack heard footsteps on the gangplank and turned to see Lex and Xena both walking up. "The others going on Destiny?" he asked.

"Joxer's still fussing about the Book," Xena told him, "and says he doesn't want to get it around animals who might destroy it. James . . . is going on Destiny's Ghost."

"Elvira and Delvira are not sure where they're going," Lex was quick to tell him. "They're fighting about it now."

Jack remembered his promise to Elvira and hoped that she would remember that he had told her he would train her. About that time, he heard Elvira's voice blast at Delvira, "DAMN IT, DELVIRA! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, AND I'LL DAMN WELL GO WHEREVER THE HELL I PLEASE!"

Jack smiled at Elvira finally standing up for herself. "I think we may have one more," he told Ace. He listened for Elvira's footsteps.

"I was just trying to -- "

"Protect me or rule me?" Elvira tossed back at her twin. "Either way, I don't care, and I'm going with Jack!" She stormed off on her sister and headed up to the Frolicking Monkey.

"Fine, but when you get to look at that ugly ass again, don't ask me to blast him!"

"What?" Elvira turned back to question her. "You think your fire's everything? I guarantee you a high heel would work just as well!"

Ace blushed at the women's conversation. He had really gotten off to a bad start this time. He chided himself for not having listened to Kat, and now on top of everything else, Kat was mad at him and it would be a long time before he could do anything to make her want him again as they would not be alone! He put on one of his best grins as he waited for Elvira to make the top of the gangplank. "Welcome aboard the Frolicking Monkey, ma'am!"

Elvira was still pissed when Ace greeted her. "Save it, buttboy!" She stormed right past him.

Jack assisted Ace in pulling the gangplank back up, and Jack watched in silence as the rest of his crew boarded Destiny's Ghost. He saw that Albus and Snape were also getting on Destiny's Ghost and, turning back around, found a certain crab, two cats, and two tiger cubs watching him intently.

* * *

As Belladonna led her two out, the Sorceress stepped up. She did not even bother to cast a single glance at any of the males; instead, her cool gaze examined the females. "Where is the exotic one?" she questioned.

"Which one?" her shipmate asked.

"The exotic one. The black woman with long, white hair."

Elektra frowned. "I don't see her either."

The Sorceress was about to turn to Anamaria and demand what she had done with her when she noticed movement in the back of the cage. "You," she instructed Will, "move aside."

Will looked up at the woman but did not move. He knew what was going on behind him, and he'd be damned if he . . .

"You heard her," Elektra announced, pulling her gun out and pointing it straight at Will. "Move."

Still, Will remained. He knew that Anamaria wanted him for some reason and would not allow them to shoot him. Elektra started to pull the trigger when Anamaria yelled at her to stop. "DO NOT SHOOT _MY_ PRISONER! GET IN THERE AND FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Elektra paid just enough attention to Anamaria to turn her pistol to point at another prisoner. Elizabeth stared at the gun as all the color drained from her face and Will nearly ran to get away from the two he'd been protecting.

"Well, what do we have here?" the Sorceress questioned even as Elektra returned her gun to its holster.

Will had been sitting with his back to Clark and Ororo. Though Ororo's hands had been shaking, she had been struggling to get past her claustrophobia enough that she could pick Clark's collar's lock with a strand of her own hair. She had barely heard the first click when they were found out.

Prue was shocked that her aunt had tried something like that! She wished that it had worked. She heard the door open and turned to see who was coming in.

* * *

Jack had assisted in getting the Frolicking Monkey back to sea. Xena and Lex also had helped, and now Jack was walking and just looking out to sea when he heard a voice. Glancing up, he saw Hansel in the crow's nest. "Come down here, Hansel, and tell me what's been going on with you! How did they take Derek?"

Hansel could not hear all his old friend's words, but he answered him nonetheless as he shouted, "AHOY, JACK!" Grabbing a rope, he swung down and landed beside the Pirate Captain.

Jack gripped Hansel's hand in a firm handshake. "What I was saying was asking you to come down and tell me what happened with Derek? I know it's been a while since I've been to Tortuga, but I remember how well set your inn is. It wouldn't be an easy thing for anybody to take Derek out of there unless he was willing to go. Were you two fighting?" He looked into Hansel's face, waiting for an answer.

Hansel gave a long, deep sigh and walked past Jack to drape his arms over the railing. When he finally spoke, it was in a voice almost swallowed by the ocean breezes. "Derek got engaged."

"_What!_" Jack almost roared. "Engaged to what!"

Hansel wouldn't look at him for the tears in his blue eyes, but he did answer him. "A woman."

"Doesn't he know how you feel, and is he so blind to his own feelings that he goes and gets himself engaged to a woman! Gods, this sounds familiar!"

Rather than answering the first, Hansel appeared to ignore it and responded to the latter instead. "Familiar how?"

"You remember when we were in port last time and you got to meet Will Turner?"

Not even the memories of the glances he'd seen Jack steal at the younger man could warm Hansel's mood. He nodded. "Whatever became of your Will, any way?"

"Well, I returned him to Port Royal, and stupidly I did not tell him of my feelings." He knew that Hansel knew even before Jack knew himself, because he had tried to talk to him for advice even while still not admitting his feelings. "He went and got himself engaged to a woman! I returned to the sea and . . . when the news reached me . . . I returned for the wedding. It's a long story, but suffice it to say, Will did not marry the woman and did return to sea with me." He, too, leaned on the railing, looking out to sea.

"So you got yours, then?" Hansel asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. Right now, Anamaria has him. We had just discovered that our feelings for each other were mutual and we've actually been together a couple of days, and now that bitch has him! If she hurts one hair on his head, I will not be responsible for what I do to her!" He gripped the railing extremely tightly before turning to look at Hansel. "Did you try to tell Derek how you felt and that's why he went out and got a woman?"

"Nnnooo . . . " Hansel drew the word out. "I . . . I hadn't managed to tell him yet when he got engaged, and . . . well . . . when he did, I . . . I kinda . . . Hell, Jack, you know me."

"Yeah. You didn't tell him anything but hit the roof? Your temper is just about equal to mine, and neither of us are able to control it. How did the bitches get Derek? Was his betrothed one of them?"

"No, his betrothed," Hansel's distaste for the word was clear in his voice as he spoke it, "was the ugliest woman in all of Tortuga but she was a native. They . . . ." He sighed again. "We fought that night, Jack. It was the worst fight we've ever had, and he . . . He went out to the tavern. That's where they got him. The next morning, I . . . I woke up and I couldn't find him anywhere. But . . . There was . . . There was a note on the front door." He reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment that he then handed to Jack.

Jack took the paper but then handed it back to Hansel. "What does it say?"

"She . . . " He took a deep breath. "She took him to use against you, Jack."

"Why am I not surprised! **_Damn bitch!_** I should've killed her when I had her at my mercy once before instead of just taking her damn ship! I'm gonna make her eat a ship! We'll get him back; we'll get them _all_ back!" He put his arm around Hansel and gave him a hug. "This time, you open up and tell him how you feel -- _really_ feel, Hansel -- before you lose him for all time like I almost lost my Will."

Hansel was about to answer Jack when a deep voice coughed from somewhere behind them. "Don't mind me," a stranger to Jack's ears spoke. "Just passing through. Not wanting to interrupt anything."

* * *

The door swung open and, as Elektra stood guard, the Sorceress stepped into the cell. She reached out, snatching Ororo up by her hair. Her other hand snaked out and grabbed Piper's wrist. "I'm taking these two," she announced as she pulled them out.

Prue reached toward Piper, wanting to be able to go with her, but knowing it wouldn't be allowed. She screamed out her name even as she felt Phoebe putting her arms around her. They were the last two sisters left. They both sat down beside Carl, waiting to see who was going to snatch them. Carl was still unconscious, and Prue was beginning to worry about him. Tears streamed down her face as she watched them lead Piper and her aunt away.

Spiral stepped forward. "It's my turn now, and I claim all those I captured." She pointed at the two old men, a blonde female, the kids she clung to . . . "And him," she said, pointing at Frederic. "I'm going to leave them down here, but don't any of the rest of you bother them. They're mine to do with what _I_ want to do with!"

One of the other ones was quick to point out that Spiral was getting more than her fair share. "You want to fight me for them?" she asked, and the complainer melted back into the shadows.

"Next," Anamaria barked.

Elektra pointed directly at the brunette who hovered near the blue Demon. "I claim that one," she spoke simply before going into the cage and dragging Kitty out.

Kitty stared at her mother but dared not say one word. After all the years she had looked for her, longing for a rematch and to get answers to the questions that had plagued her her entire life, she had finally been reunited with her, but what did the woman have in store for her?

Rubella stepped forward, rubbing her hands in glee. "My turn, and I choose that cute boy! I can't wait to get ahold of him and find out what he's made of!" She walked into the cage, snatched Clark up, and pushed him before her out of the cage. "Move it, boy, or I'll check the merchandise out here!"

Clark let her push him along, and his despairing eyes shared one last glance with Will. What was to become of them, and where were their loves?

* * *

Jack's hand went for where his sword should be hanging before realizing he didn't have one. "Who are you?" he asked as he turned to face the newcomer. He had to look up, up, and even higher UP still before finding the black man's face.

"Bishop." He reached a hand up to scratch the head of the cat perched atop his broad shoulder. "And this is Cat."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Jack assured him. "Are you the Bishop that single-handedly defeated the Northstar once upon a time?"

"Might be," Bishop replied. "Who wants to know?"

"That would be Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled up at him even as his finger pointed at his chin. He offered his hand in a shake.

Bishop grasped Jack's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Hansel grimaced and quickly looked away. He had only shook hands with Bishop once, and when Bishop had released his hand that one time, he had been almost positive that it was broken.

Jack kept a straight face even though the pain was immense. He did not want to piss the big guy off, and he was quite admiring of Bishop's abilities. "Never thought I'd get to meet you, but I thought that was a sweet piece of work. Did you get much booty off of it?"

Bishop grinned. "I got so much I was able to retire and would be well off if I spent ten lifetimes on it."

"So what are you doing back at sea?"

"Didn't Kat tell you they lost some of their people?"

"Haven't had a chance to really talk to Kat yet. Ace made her mad, but you know Ace. He'll make her happy before too long. Ace is a wonderful man if he could just refrain from talking with his rear end! He griped a couple of my people off, as well; they went on to Destiny's Ghost."

Bishop nodded as Jack's words concerning Ace brought a grin to his lips. He released Jack's hand, and his hand returned to stroking the cat on his shoulder.

Jack hid his hand behind his back and began flexing it in an attempt to return the feeling to it.

"They're both good people," he agreed. "They helped me save Cat here, and when they need help, I'm there for them. I owe them everything, after all."

"It's good to know you, Bishop, and if I can ever help you, let me know. I appreciate you coming on this rescue. Your firepower will definitely come in useful, but I . . . don't even have a sword. Do you think Kat has some extra weapons that we can use?"

Bishop shook his head. "Doubt it. I'm sure you know she uses fire and Ace's animals do his fighting for him?"

"Then it appears I will need to make a trip to Destiny's Ghost for without weapons, we will be babes in the sea."

* * *

Anamaria looked up as she heard quarreling voices. Now what was going on? she wondered. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO BITCHES FIGHTING ABOUT?" she yelled at them.

Drusilla glared at the offending humans as she walked toward the main cell. "This silly human thinks her cooking -- or lack thereof -- is more important than _my_ voice! She doesn't even do the cooking lately; she has that slave do it! And without my voice, the others wouldn't be able to keep their concentration as well as they do when fighting! Besides that, she couldn't cook _good_ to save her life, and my voice is beautiful!"

Anamaria shook her head, not knowing which one was the most important by rank. She racked her brain but, for the life of her, could not remember exactly which order the crew came in. She looked at the other two who had came with them. "Who should be next?" she asked.

The two redheads looked at each other. "Drusilla does have a point," Jocelyn admitted. "The slave's been doing all the cooking lately."

Kalena nodded. "As much as I hate to give a Vampire any credit, her voice is better than Harriet's cooking skills." Harriet huffed and started to puff her chest out to which Kalena added, "Not to mention she's not as much of a lazy hen."

"Then, Dru, pick yours," Anamaria told her.

"I want her," Drusilla announced, pointing a long, sharp fingernail directly at the one blonde girl in black leather. "And," she added, her finger swinging to Kurt, "I'll also take the funny monkey in Priest's clothes."

"Be off with you then," Anamaria told her.

Drusilla reached in and pulled Kurt out with no problems, but when she reached for Zora, the blonde struggled despite the metal teeth biting into her. Drusilla proved to be swifter than Zora, however, as her hand grabbed the girl's throat. "You'll come out now unless you want to be eaten on the spot," she warned her and yanked her out by her neck.

Kurt watched with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe the situation that they were in, and he had been deep in prayer for quite a while, praying for their rescue to appear and save them. He had managed to put two and two together and realized that they were now headed for the same ship that Angel and Connor were on. He didn't think Zora knew that little bit of information as it did not appear that the girl's brain was thinking any too clearly. He would try to tell her later -- if there was a later -- or perhaps, when they arrived, they'd see them.

"Next," Anamaria called. "I believe that should be you, Callisto?" she said, picking her out as her eyes swept the ones standing before her.

Callisto nodded and stepped forward to select her bounty. Though she shared the same name as the Captain of the other ship, she could not have been more different. The Saucy Wench's Callitso was a blonde with white skin that had either never been scarred or hid its scars well. The Harlot's Callisto was a brunette dressed in leather who wore a patch over her missing eye.

Callisto's good eye swept the cage. "You," she said, pointing at Phoebe with a wicked smile. "I can't wait to see how you fall apart when you fire upon our enemies. And . . . " Her finger moved to Prue. "I'll leave you in here for now, but you'll get your turn."

Prue reluctantly released Phoebe and gazed down at Carl again. Was he awake and only pretending to be out? She now thought that she might be able to keep them together. She spoke to Callisto, "Are you allowed another? Because if you are, Carl's a great Powder Monkey!" She looked toward the woman as she spoke.

Callisto's eye looked Prue up and down. "You're volunteering one of your own, girl?"

"I saw him aboard the other ship! He's very fast and accurate!" she stressed.

Callisto's smile grew. "I'll take him, but don't think that'll help you because it won't."

"Oh, I didn't think it would," Prue told her, "but I don't want any of your enemies sinking this ship! I'd hate to drown out here!" She tried to sound even more self-centered to throw the woman off her guard. She wanted her to think that she was only concerned with her own skin.

"Don't worry," Callisto scowled. "If something happens to your sister, you'll be shooting at our enemies yourself." Reaching into the cage, she grabbed Phoebe's arm and yanked her out.

"I don't know how to do that," Prue told her. "I've never shot at anything. I'm a cook." She knew full well that the only thing she could cook was cornbread, but that idiot didn't know any better.

"I didn't expect you'd have any training. You're too pretty for that, land dweller, but that won't last for long." She steered Phoebe out of the holding area.

Prue felt something touch her foot and, looking down, saw Carl's eye open for just one minute. He had been awake the whole time and knew what was going on. He still wasn't sure how Prue had gotten him chosen by the same woman who had taken her and Phoebe, but he was glad. He immediately closed his eye and pretended to be unconscious. Prue sat down beside him and watched as Phoebe was led away, tears streaming down her face. Carl wanted to reach out and touch her but knew better than to give himself away.

Kalena stepped forward to choose next. At Anamaria's questioning look, she explained. "I don't mind killing a hen," she said, referring to Harriet, "but I'd rather not piss a Vamp off if I can help it. I _am_ the Powder Monkey, though, so I actually should have chosen when Dru did."

"Well, choose now," Anamaria told her. "You can't go back and undo it. You may take an extra one for your efforts."

Kalena turned to look in the cage. "I'll take those two," she announced, pointing at the two trembling brunettes who no one had spoken for yet. "Move it," she gruffly told Fred and Dawn. "You don't want me to have to come in there after you."

Fred walked out of the cage followed by Dawn. Fred glanced back one last time and smiled sadly at Wesley who smiled sadly back at her. He was never going to get her in his bed, and he knew it! Gods knew what fate awaited the both of them, but he'd hold on to his memories as long as he could and cherish their kiss forever!

When one of the two paused to smile back at a man, Kalena pushed Fred in the back, but her shove was only enough to send her going again.

"Jade, you're next," Anamaria told the woman. She'd be glad when this was over. Her hands itched to get a hold of Will.

"I'll take the Brit," Jade announced. "They're usually pretty virile."

There was a lot of elbows bumping each other and grins shared on this announcement for every one knew part of what Jade had intended. They knew she wanted to have a child. What they _didn't_ know was that she planned to hatch a Demon spawn through a mortal man!

Wesley slowly got to his feet and walked as though one in a dream to the door. He waited for his next instructions. How could everything had been so beautiful one moment and he had a chance to be with Fred for the rest of his life, and now suddenly they were torn asunder and he'd never see his beautiful Fred again?

"Move it," Jade instructed as she shoved him forward. "You're going straight to my cot, lover boy."

Wesley trembled. He didn't want to be that way with any one but his Fred! Several tears trailed down his face, but he couldn't even raise his hands to wipe them away. He trudged slowly in the direction the woman indicated.

Harriet bustled up to the cage. "I'll have her," she pointed at Elizabeth, "and . . . him." She pointed at the Himalayan cat. "You should make a pretty purse."

Meesy's mouth flew open before he could help himself. "I'll have you know, woman -- "

"Oh! Wonderful!" Harriet exclaimed, clasping her hands in glee. "You can talk! Sinister's going to _love_ you!" Turning her attention back to Elizabeth, she told her, "Come on, girl, and bring the talking cat with you."

Elizabeth picked Meesy up and trailed slowly behind the bitchy woman. She didn't know the first thing about cooking and wondered how bad her punishment would be when Harriet realized that. Meesy, on the other paw, couldn't decide if he wished he had kept his mouth shut or not. After all, which fate would be worse -- to be experimented on by a mad scientist or to be made into a -- he shuddered -- _purse_!

Silver Fox was not surprised that she had been left to last out of the Harlot's officers. After all, she was an Indian and, as such, sometimes still treated as an outcast even though she was equal to any of the other bitches as she had killed as many, if not even more, of their enemies. She grinned to herself, however, when she realized that the last human was a China man! Those people can really cook, she reminded herself, and I wonder how good they cook in the bedroom? Just have to wait and see.

She said, "I'll take him . . . " and pointed at Chong. Then she looked around at the rest. "I'll take this one," she spoke and pointed at the barking dog dressed up in funny clothes. "I'll see if he can screw as well as he barks." Didymus' mouth fell open in shock. "And that ugly one," she concluded, pointing at Trely. "She can clean up after us."

"Very well," Anamaria told her, "but watch yourself. That dog looks like he can attack at any time, and why in Hell would you want to screw something like that?"

Silver Fox grinned. "Don't knock it till you try it." She was about to turn around and force them out the door when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flying at her. She turned back and grabbed it by the throat. It was the dog. "All right, you can be first since you're so eager!" she told him and carried him out by the neck. "Move it," she told the other two and they walked slowly side by side out of the cage. "Go a little faster," she commanded and kicked them both in the butt.

Jocelyn scowled at the remainants. There really wasn't much left, but she'd be damned if she'd return empty-handed. "I'll take the lioness and the wolf," she announced. "They should make lovely coats."

"They'll bring more money from Sinister," Anamaria told her. "Why don't you take a couple of those ugly things and make them do your work?"

"Leave at least one," Helvira spoke up from where her black eyes examined her men. None of them had woken yet, and she was glad for that as she wanted to start the torture as soon as they awoke but did not want any of the other bitches down there at the time. After all, torturing was meant to be so peaceful. "I'll rip it apart in front of its King when he awakes."

Teak glared balefully up at the woman who was looking just as balefully back at him. He did not want to be part of whatever she had planned, but he didn't want to get pulled apart by Helvira either. He was relieved when he was chosen along with Hoggle and a couple of others. "I don't want more than that," Jocelyn told them. "They're going to be hard to handle. Then again, they do seem to be male. It might be interesting watching them do it to each other."

Hoggle's eyebrows shot up at that. For one brief moment, he considered whipping his pisser out and letting the bitch have it. He quickly thought better of it, however, for Gods only knew what she'd do to his mighty steed!

"Come on, you little rodents, and move it!" Jocelyn told them. "Move it fast! I have a lot of work to do! I'll take two more of them -- you and you," she said, pointing quickly. "Move it! Don't make me chain you together!" They scampered as fast as they could.

"The rest of you who have not been laid claim to," Anamaria informed the other prisoners, "will be sold to Sinister and the bounty divvied up among the rest of the crews of both ships." After snatching Will and Donkey, she checked the door to be sure it was locked and turned her back on the rest of the prisoners. She pushed Will and told him to move it. "I'm taking you straight to my cabin. I have a lot of new maneuvers I'm going to try on you and you're going to watch," she told Donkey.

Though both were sad and afraid, they were also angry. "Rot in Hell, bitch," they growled out at her. They looked at each other in surprise even as Anamaria struck them.

Left alone with the prisoners, Helvira thrilled. "_Finally!_" she purred aloud. She withdrew a feather from her bodice and began to run it up and down Brendan's body.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	6. Chapter Five

ï»¿

**Chapter Five**

Gabrielle awoke to a hand caressing her hair and sharp fingernails swiping gently over her face. She struggled against her bonds, but they refused to budge. "You always have been so determined," Callisto crooned as she smiled down at her, "and pretty. Your hair . . . " She ran her fingers through it, and though Gabrielle struggled even harder, she could not break away. "So long and shiny. It's not as long as it used to be, but there's still enough that I bet Xena just loves to have it run over her."

Callisto reached over and picked up a candle. "And I think it's time we did something about it." She touched the flame to the end of Gabrielle's hair and let it burn. Though she could not see it, Gabrielle knew she was on fire. She tried not to panic but struggled even more fiercely against her bonds.

* * *

"She's coming to." Those were the first words Faith heard as her world slowly started to return to her. The very second she opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't for she found herself laying naked in front of the two greatest enemies she had ever known. She struggled violently, but the chains held her pinned to the table.

Lilah smiled down at Faith. "I'm so glad to have you back," she told her, "but you know it hurt so much when you left me. I knew you always liked your men, but I never thought you'd leave me for them." She pouted.

"I never liked you, Lilah," Faith spat at her. "I only fucked you, because I knew it was the only way to survive!"

A look of hurt fell over Lilah's face, but she quickly shook it off. "Even if that's so," she told her, "you'll be doing it again." She reached out a hand and began to run it up Faith's leg, caressing it as she did so.

Faith fought to break away from her touch but could not. "I'll never do it again!" she protested. "You'll never have me again!"

"Au contraire, mademoiselle," Judson purred to her. "We'll _both_ have you, isn't that right, my dear?" he asked Lilah.

Lilah smiled as she edged onto the table. Faith's feet kicked despite their bonds, but she could not reach her. Lilah kneeled at the end of the table and lowered her mouth to Faith's core. Faith struggled more violently than she had ever before in her entire life, but she was powerless to protect herself as Lilah's tongue flicked out and licked her.

Even as Lilah began moaning with pleasure as she licked and nibbled Faith, Judson's hand gripped Faith's long hair. He yanked her head down to the table and slammed his lips against hers.

* * *

Darla had left a crossbow with a stake already loaded waiting for her in a hidden spot of the Saucy Wench's holding cell. She fetched it the very minute she entered behind her captives and turned to hold it pointed at Angel's heart. "Chain Connor up," she instructed.

The males shared a glance. "No," Angel spoke. He heard Cordelia's soft intake of air where she was held in the cell but dared not look back at her.

"Do it, or our son," Darla snarled, turning to now point the crossbow at Connor's heart, "is dust."

"You do it," Angel retorted.

"There's no way in Hell I'm giving you a shot at my back. Boy," Darla tried commanding Connor, "chain him."

Connor shook his head, so Darla changed the crossbow's target again, this time moving it back to Angel. "_Do it!_" she snapped.

Angel folded his arms in front of his chest, and Connor followed his example. By now, Cordelia's knees felt weak, and it took Crystal holding her up to keep her from fainting. Both women ignored the collars biting into their arms in their fear for Angel.

"You can either chain us both yourself," Angel informed Darla with false bravado, "or you can shoot one of us and chain the other one."

* * *

"What do you want?" Kitty demanded of her mother the minute they were alone.

"What any mother wants," Elektra replied with a smile. "Bonding time with my daughter."

Kitty snorted. "If you think I'm stupid enough to believe that -- "

Elektra cut her off. "Here's the deal," she told her. "I'm going to take the collar off of your arm and give you a sword," Kitty eyed her suspiciously as she continued, "and we're going to play a little game, but if you run, I'll shoot you dead."

"What kind of game?" Kitty questioned.

"You were not well known when we first fought, but these days, they say that Shadowcat is a great swordswoman, possibly the best the high seas have ever seen. I want to test your skills. For each blow I land, you will have to answer a question of my choosing."

"And when I strike you?"

"You're dead."

Kitty quirked a brow. She had always been a quick thinker, and this time was no exception. "So you're not woman enough for a _real_ challenge, huh?"

Elektra's eyes narrowed. How dare the insolent girl suggest that _she_ was not woman enough for _anything_! "What do you have in mind?"

"If you strike me, I have to answer your question, but if I strike you, _you_ have to answer _mine_."

"Depends on what the question concerns," Elektra returned. "I'm not going to help you break your little friends out."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to," Kitty falsely assured her with a smile that was just as much a lie as her words, "but every orphan has questions about her long-lost parents."

Elektra snorted. "Very well. Turn around." Kitty did as she instructed. Elektra removed her arm's collar and tossed a sword to her, and their swordfight began.

* * *

Tom had tried to fight against his captor but had not managed to gain an upper hand a single time. Now he lay naked and chained to Catra's cot with her standing before him. As she started to undress, Tom quickly shut his eyes. "Oh, come on. I know you're not a Saint," Catra purred to him.

"I will not look upon you, wench," Tom informed her through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you will," she assured him, but as she began to climb over him, he unleashed the last weapon he had at his disposal. His toenails scratched Catra's naked chest. They were just as sharp as his claws had once been and brought an immediate scream from her. He could smell the blood and couldn't help but to smile. "You won't have me!"

"I'll be back," she told him, her claws raking angrily against his face. They sank so deeply that they took both fur and skin with them, but he bit his tongue rather than holler. "Clawdeen, watch him," Catra barked as she stormed out. His smile grew when he heard her bellowing for the doctor a few seconds later.

* * *

Belladonna had barely succeeded in chaining Paige to the wall and Autolycus to her table when she heard Catra yelling her name. "What," she muttered in French underneath her breath, "has that idiot done now!" She then spoke again in English. "You two," she pointed at her prisoners, "don't move." She laughed. "It's not as if you can any way!" She then grabbed her bag and headed out to see about Catra.

Stepping onto the deck, Belladonna was startled to find Catra standing naked just outside the steps that led to below deck with blood streaming from her bare breasts. "Mon dieu! What the Hell happened to you!"

"Don't ask," Catra demanded through clenched teeth. "Just fix it." Her green eyes blazed with fury. That tomcat would regret ever laying his claws on her! She now wished that she had thought to grab his wife, as well, but she would make him pay and make him just as miserable as killing his little bitch would have!

* * *

Darla was still staring at Angel and Connor in disbelief and desperately trying to think of a solution to her dilemma when the door opened behind her and a cheery voice called out to her. "Mommy," Drusilla called with the joy of a child having just been given a new toy, "guess what I have!"

"I hope you have their little bitch," Darla growled.

"Well, yeah, but I also have this weird monkey in a Priest suit . . . "

Darla cut her off. "Throw him in the cell, and we'll use the blonde against these two."

Dru looked at the men with a puzzled frown. "Why aren't they chained?"

"Because they're being bloody idiots!" Darla snapped angrily. "Now do it, Drusilla!"

"Yes, ma'am," Dru replied, pouting like a puppy with her tail tucked between her legs. She pushed Kurt and Zora ahead of her to the cell, threw him in, and turned back to the others with Zora still in front of her. Zora was too angry for words and was hissing instead as she struggled against her bonds. Blood was already pouring from the wound her arm collar had inflicted, but still she persisted.

"Now," Darla commanded, turning to point the stake at Zora's heart, "I shouldn't have to tell you that a stake will kill a human just as easily as it will a Vampire, Connor. All I have to do is strike her heart with this and she's dead, so unless you want that to happen, chain your father to the wall with the hand, foot, and neck bonds."

Connor looked helplessly at Zora. She had finally stopped struggling and returned his desperate gaze. "Connor, don't!"

"I have to -- "

"No -- " Zora broke him off, but Angel moved so swiftly that Connor was chained to the wall before the two could break into a real argument. He pressed himself against the wall and hung his arms out so that he could easily be chained. "Do it," he told Darla.

"You're too easy." Darla grinned and eagerly moved forward.

* * *

Clark had already been feeling weak from his inability to access his powers, but for some reason that he could not explain, he felt even weaker around his captive. He had been completely unable to raise a hand against her as she had stripped him and chained him to nails around her cot. He had tried, but he seemed to be as weak as a newborn kitten. Come on, Kent! he thought frantically to himself as she stripped somewhere out of his eyesight. You've got to get it together! You can't just lay here and let her take you!

It was then that he heard her approaching footsteps. He tried again to fight but could hardly move. She stepped into his view, and his eyes quickly shut as he realized that she was completely naked except for some kind of strange, green necklace that gleamed from its place around her neck. "Keep your eyes shut if you want," she told him. "That really doesn't matter to me. I just want some sausage."

His strength renewed slightly as her tongue touched his sword. He tried fighting against her, but pain shot through his body. "Please . . . " he whimpered as her licks grew more numerous and rapid. "Please . . . don't . . . " Rubella ignored his pleads and continued to work on her goal.

Neither Clark nor Rubella took any notice of the others in the sleeping quarters. They had barely even paid any notice to Catra's ordeal with Tom, but Dawson, who was chained nearby to a spare cot next to Enchantra's, had. He was glad that their side had finally gotten a blow in but was still scared for Faith for whatever Judson and Lilah were doing to her, himself for what would undoubtedly come his way when his captive tired of poor Cole, and Tom who Gods only knew what Catra would do to when she returned. He also feared for the rest of the people who had come to be his family, but it was Faith his mind kept returning to. What were they doing to his love? Would he ever even see her alive again? Could she already be dying and he simply not know it?

Cole was chained to Enchantra's actual cot, which lay right next to Dawson. Both Dawson and Cole were trying desperately not to think of what Enchantra was doing to Cole, and Cole prayed that Piper was not suffering a similar fate at her captor's hands. "You can go ahead and scream," Enchantra told Cole as she brought her fingernails down his thighs. "It won't do you any good."

Cole remained laying still and silent. He'd tried fighting against his bonds, but it hadn't gotten him anywhere. In fact, he had continued struggling until Enchantra had grown tired of his squirming and, when striking him didn't help her any, and reached out and hit Dawson instead. She continued to work on him, though he refused to grow hard within her mouth, and Cole continued to force himself to hold his tongue and be still and pray that she would stop soon.

* * *

Helvira was growing tired of trying to wake Brendan the easy way. The other three men she had hung around him -- Jareth and Wolf to one side and Wolverine on the other -- had awakened now, but still her attention had remained on Brendan. She rose the feather again to his face and was rewarded by his body jerking at the ticklings. She ran it over his nose, and both his nose and eyelids began to twitch.

Helvira continued running the feather over his nose as it began to jerk more and more violently. Brendan's eyes flashed open at last as he sneezed. The winds from his nose were so violent that they knocked Helvira backwards against the cell and triggered the wolf. The collar blocked the wolf's attempt, however, and sent shocks spiraling through Brendan's body.

"The one bad thing about those," Helvira commented as she got herself back on her feet. "Wolfie can't come out to play. And you'd better not sneeze again," she warned him, "or I'll be even harder on you."

"I find that hard to believe, bitch," Brendan managed to gasp out as the shocks finally ceased.

"Oh, you've developed a tongue, have you? We'll see how fast I can break it." She had dropped the feather and let it stay on the floor as she approached him again. This time, she reached out with her fingernails. She raked them against his inner calves and drew thin lines of blood. She pressed her mouth to the one on the right and began to suck.

Brendan tried to kick her, but his feet and hands were both chained to the wall. During his struggles, his eyes happened to catch Prue's gaze. He could not stand for her to see him like this and turned his eyes away in shame.

Prue wanted to cry out to Brendan and wished that she could use her powers and knock Helvira silly. She'd love to tear the bitch apart for what she was doing to her beloved Brendan, but she knew it was impossible. Tears welled in her eyes, but Carl pressed a hand to her lips and a finger to his own. She nodded, understanding the silent message -- If she revealed herself, Helvira would use her to torture Brendan even more.

Helvira took only a little of Brendan's blood before drawing the ruby-encrusted dagger from her dress' sash, raising it to his chest, and beginning to carve her name in him. Brendan fought hard to keep from screaming, but though he managed to silence himself for the time being, he could not stop the tears of fear, shame, and pain from dropping from his eyes.

The men next to him struggled against their chains but could not break free. It tore at their hearts to see what Helvira was doing to him and know that there was nothing they could do about it. They called out names and threats to her, but Helvira only laughed as she continued her work on Brendan. "You'll get your turns soon enough, boys. Don't fret it; I promise everybody will get _plenty_ of attention!"

* * *

In the sleeping quarters of the Harlot, as Rubella and Enchantra worked on their chosen prisoners, Silver Fox gazed steadily at her own chained trio. Her attention was particularly drawn by the strange dog who seemed to think he was a Knight. She was determined to show him that no so-called Knight could stop her from getting what she wanted, but she couldn't quite figure out how to approach him.

Finally, she approached him. He barked, his frantic yips even louder and sharper than usual, as she ran her hands over his small body. She used her dagger to cut off his clothes, but as she was working on his shirt, he managed to get his mouth close enough to her that he was able to bite her. She hollered as his sharp teeth ripped into her hand.

Her free hand grabbed him by the throat. As soon as she had succeeded in forcing him to relinquish his hold on her, she told him, "You're not worth a fuck! I'll have Jade make a stew out of you!" She spit on him before backing away and turning her attention to the Chinese man. "Guess it's just you and me now, China."

As she moved toward Chong, her foot kicked out, striking Trely in the ribs for no particular reason other than the fact that she felt like inflicting a little extra torture on the tiny, ugly woman. Drawing her sword from its sheathe, she began to slice off Chong's clothes much as she had used her dagger on Didymus.

* * *

Neither Will nor Donkey had had another chance to do anything against Anamaria as she had taken them into her cabin. Their backs had both been pointed to her when she had suddenly pressed Will in the small of the back with cold metal whose shape he recognized by touch -- a gun. "You see those chains on the wall?" He fought to remain calm and nodded. "Chain Jack's beast to them."

For a moment, Will considered telling her the truth about Donkey, but then he realized that some one must have misinformed her for a reason. She was holding Donkey to use against Jack, but . . . Why? he wondered. Why if Jack was truly dead as she wanted them to believe? "You chain him."

"Chain him," Anamaria countered, pressing her pistol harder into his back, "or I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead. If Jack's dead, I have no reason to live."

"And if I shoot the beast?"

"Oh, please don't shoot the beast!" Donkey cried, his entire body trembling in fear.

Will looked down at Donkey, trying to convey his apology and the fact that he truly did care about him through his eyes even as he returned, "He's just an animal. Why would I care what happens to him?"

"Oh, Will!" Donkey cried. "Don't say that! Come on, man; you know you care!"

"If Jack's dead, I have no reason to care about anything."

"Well, if that's so, I don't see why I'm keeping him around," Anamaria stated as she swung her pistol to point at Donkey instead.

"Go ahead. Shoot him. I don't care." Will had to force himself to speak the words, but though he managed to get them out, his charade crumbled completely as Anamaria started to pull the trigger. "All right! All right! I'll chain him!"

"Yeah! I knew you cared!" Donkey exclaimed as Anamaria pointed her pistol back at Will. Even he could not manage a grin, however.

Will chained Donkey to the wall. He petted his head and was just telling him, "I'm sor -- ", when Anamaria broke him off with a new command.

"Now strip."

"Huh?" Will asked in surprise, his eyes shooting round with fear, as he looked over his shoulder at her.

She pointed her pistol at Donkey again. "I said strip."

"Don't do it, Will! There ain't no telling what she'll do to you if she gets you naked!"

Will wanted to tell Donkey that he didn't have much choice, because he could not stand idly by and just let him be killed. He kept himself silent, however, and forced his shaking hands to undo the buttons of his clothes. Anamaria's grin grew with each piece of clothing that Will added to the growing pile on the floor. When he was at last completely naked, Anamaria gave him a new command, her pistol still trained on Donkey. "Now lay face down on my bed."

Will had to force himself to make each inch, but he did as instructed. His heart thundered in his chest and roared in his ears as she approached him and locked him into the bed's restraints. Once he was securely chained, she returned her pistol to its holster. "Now, as I understand it," she spoke, "you and Jack are lovers."

Will did not answer her but listened as she moved around the room and picked up an object. Donkey's eyes grew so wide that they seemed to be nearly about to bulge out of his very head at the cruel-looking instrument Anamaria picked up. He brayed loudly, jumped, kicked, and did everything he could to break free from his bonds, but the chains held him pinned to the wall. His braying echoed over the ship, and his fear for him chilled Will's heart even more as Anamaria approached.

When she spoke again, her voice came from just behind Will. "When I'm done with you, there won't be anything left for Sparrow to screw."

Despite his fear, Will heard her last words and clung to them in hope. If there would be nothing left of him for "Sparrow to screw", as the evil Pirate Captain had so bluntly put it, that must mean that he was still alive because he wouldn't be able to even consider making love to him again if he were not alive!

Will's joy was short-lived, however, as he felt Anamaria thrust something into his rear. It hurt, but he managed not to scream . . . until he heard a click and the Pear of Anguish extended within him. His scream and Donkey's braying carried out through the cabin, past the ship, and out onto the ocean.

* * *

The door opened to the kitchen just long enough for Elizabeth to be shoved inside. Harriet shut the door quickly behind her. "SUMMERS," she bellowed through the closed door, "TAKE CARE OF THE NEW GIRL, AND YOU TWO GET LUNCH GOING!"

A redhead looked up at Elizabeth. "I hope you can cook?" Elizabeth shook her head, and the redhead spoke instead, "Then I hope you can at least fake it better than I can."

"W-Why?" Elizabeth questioned. "What happens if . . . if they're not pleased with our cooking?"

Rachel turned and lowered the back of her dress enough that Elizabeth could get a peek at her back. The blonde gasped in shock at the ugly, red gashes that her startled eyes were met with. "They give you ten lashes for every meal they're unsatisfied with."

Elizabeth felt weak. The redhead turned back just in time to see her knees beginning to buckle. Quickly catching the blonde, she helped her to a chair. "My name's Rachel," she told her. "My friends used to call me Ray. Who are you?"

"Elizabeth." She could barely get her own name out past the sudden dryness that had beset her mouth and throat.

"Well, then, Elizabeth, welcome to Hell."

Elizabeth wanted to tell her that that comment didn't help at all, but she was still trying to overcome her shock when Will's yells and Donkey's brays met her ears. Her face paled even more.

"Your lover?"

Elizabeth managed to shake her head. "No . . . " Tears welled in her eyes. " . . . but he is . . . He is my best friend." Dear Gods, where was Jack! Where was Jack, and why was this happening to them! She began to sob.

"Sh," Rachel tried to hush her even as she reached out and drew the other woman into her arms. "You don't want them to hear you."

"I don't care -- "

"Yes, you do," Rachel told her. "Some of them will beat even more tears out of you if they know you're crying," she explained.

Elizabeth pressed a hand over her mouth but still could not stop her tears.

* * *

"Sounds like the Captain's having fun," Jade commented as she stood in a chair before Wesley, who she had stripped, chained to the kitchen table, and forced to get a rise through use of a wooden ring placed around his sword. "Now it's our turn." Her face shifted, and for the first time, Wesley realized he'd been left alone to be prey to a Demon's mercy.

Wesley wanted to scream, but he could get no words out for the iron gag she had strapped to his mouth. He squealed even as she landed on top of him, forcing him to shoot home though he'd never wanted to. Tears welled in his eyes both out of fear of what this horrible woman would do to him and Fred's reaction if they ever even got a chance for her to find out!

* * *

"Here," Kalena spoke as she shoved a mop to Fred and a bucket of water to Dawn. "Mop the deck. Make it sparkle. And I don't want to hear a word of complaint out of either of you."

Dawn stared at the redheaded, muscular woman even as she took the bucket. She had heard of the Saucy Wench, knew its crew to all be either Lesbians or bisexuals, and had expected a far worse punishment.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-That's a-a-a-al-all!" Fred finally managed to ask in surprise.

"That's all," Kalena told them with a smile. "That and keep your mouth shut. No talking. No crying." She watched as the younger women exchanged a nervous glance, then rushed off together to fulfill her order. Only then did she allow herself to think sadly, It's for your own good.

* * *

Ororo surprised Piper the very second they walked into the Sorceress' private quarter. Although 'Ro had walked silently the entire trip and had complied with each of their captive's commands without ever making a sound or giving her a look or any other sign that she was angry, she now acted swiftly to place herself between Piper and Dantalian. "You will not touch her."

"Excuse me?" the Sorceress questioned, more surprised than angry at the black woman's sudden change.

"You will not touch her," Ororo repeated sternly. "You can do whatever you like to me, but you will not lay a single hand on . . . "

Dantalian's hand shot out to strike Ororo, but 'Ro caught her blow in mid-air. She ignored the blood that poured from her arm and the pain that shot through her from her collar. "You will not touch her!" she dared to repeat even while strengthening her hold. Dantalian kicked at her, but still she remained firm . . . until the Sorceress began to chant.

Piper could not understand the language the Sorceress used but knew she was chanting a spell. She tried again to use her powers only to be rewarded with another set of shocks ripping through her body. She fell to her knees even as Ororo's eyes glazed over. "A-A-A-A-Aunt O-O-O-Ororo . . . " Piper managed to squeak out as Ororo stalked toward her, her blue eyes clearly dazed. She had never seen her like this, and she wondered fearfully what the Sorceress would use her to do.

Ororo picked Piper up. Piper wanted to fight, but she could not bring herself to hit her beloved godmother. Ororo chained her own goddaughter to the Sorceress' bed, then walked across the floor, and drug a rug to the side. Piper peered anxiously over to see what Ororo was uncovering, and her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw the trap door. "No!" she cried. "You can't!"

The Sorceress continued to chant, and Piper's tears began anew as she watched her aunt, who was so terrified of close spaces, open the trap door and descend into the darkness. The door closed behind Ororo, and the sound seemed to echo in the room to Piper's ears even as the Sorceress rushed forward to lock it.

* * *

"What are you going to do with us?" Morph questioned his and Katrina's captive as Roxanne marched them across the deck of the Saucy Wench.

"Silence, slave," Roxanne snarled at them, "or I'll have your tongue for lunch." She stole a glance at Jocelyn and Kalena as they observed their slaves' work and Elektra, who, for some strange reason, was fencing with her prisoner. None of them seemed to suspect a thing, and she mentally breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her cabin.

After unlocking the door, Roxanne thrust Morph and Katrina into the cabin. She followed them, turned quickly back, locked the door again, and slipped the key into her bodice. "She's over there," she whispered to them as she reached out and took the collars off of their arms, "on my cot."

Katrina and Morph looked together to find Celina sleeping on the mentioned cot. They rushed to her, expecting their captive to stop them at any minute. Roxanne said nothing, however, and only took her seat.

Morph and Katrina checked Celina over, and she began to stir under their gentle touches. "Morph . . . Katrina . . . "

"Hush, dear sister."

"Rest, beloved, while you can."

"She was . . . " Celina's furry brow furrowed. "She was gentle with me."

Katrina nodded. She still did not understand why Roxanne was allowing them to be with Celina -- or why she had taken the collars off of their arms.

It was Morph who voiced the question on all three of their minds, however. His brown eyes peered up and over at their captive. "Why?" he asked her.

Roxanne sighed. "I'm tired of seeing good people be hurt for no real reason."

"Then why are you aboard this ship?" Katrina questioned.

"Once you become a member aboard this ship," Roxanne replied, not looking at them, "it's next to impossible to leave. In fact, there's only ever been one who managed to do so without being killed."

"Faith." It was not an answer or a question but simply an observation.

Roxanne nodded. "And now they're going to make it Hell for her, even worse than it ever was before."

Celina, Katrina, and Morph looked at each other. They could tell the woman was upset, and she seemed to be genuine enough . . . Yet she was their captor and a member of the most dreaded Piratess ship ever to sail the seven seas. Could they really trust her? The sisters' noses told them that she was not lying, but could that be some kind of a trick? Celina wished she had her gift of empathy for, without it, she did not know if Roxanne could be trusted -- or if trusting her would cause then to fall into an even greater Hell.

* * *

Callisto had let the flames nearly completely swallow Gabrielle's hair and lick at her skull before suddenly dousing her with a bucket of water. The fire sizzled but did not go out completely. She hit it with a second, setting Gabrielle to sputtering even more and dousing the remainder of the fire.

As Gabrielle continued to sputter and gasp for oxygen to fill her burning lungs, Callisto left the bed and walked over to a small table that stood next to a brazier. She picked up a metal instrument and filled it before returning to Gabrielle. "Now that the hair's gone," she informed her, "we'll start work on that pretty, little, nubile body of yours."

Callisto started at Gabrielle's head and began working her way slowly down her prisoner's body, shaking the lead sprinkler and coating her body with boiling oil. Gabrielle fought valiantly to remain quiet, but as the oil struck her most sensitive of areas, she could not help the scream that ripped from her mouth and echoed far out of the Captain's cabin.

* * *

As Callisto used her sprinkler on Gabrielle, Darla and Drusilla filled their own sprinklers with a liquid that was even more harmful to their kind. Darla checked and rechecked the sprinklers to be sure they were fastened accurately. Then she checked them yet again, not wanting any of the liquid to spill on herself. She also did not want it to strike her partner, but she was nowhere near as concerned with Drusilla as she was her own self.

Finally satisfied, she led the way from the brazier back to where they had left Angel, Connor, and Zora hanging. Darla stopped in front of Angel, and Dru moved to stand before Connor. The five stared at each other with blazing hatred in their eyes. Then the Vampiresses began to shake their sprinklers, tossing holy water out at Angel's and Connor's naked bodies. The water burned them in each spot it hit, and the sizzling sound it made seemed to fill the holding area.

Cordelia, Crystal, and Lorne fought to stay silent, but Zora struggled against her chains like a wildcat. She could not stand to see Connor being hurt or the way the holy water burned into his skin. "When I get free . . . " she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Drusilla told her. She had started to move toward her, but Angel called out with a question in hopes of deterring her.

"You can't make holy water," he told them. "How'd you . . . ?"

"We made a deal with Judson," Darla told him.

"What did you do -- fuck him for it?" Angel spat at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Darla smiled at him.

"No. I don't give a damn what you bitches did, but I'm going to rip you limb from limb -- "

He was silenced by Darla flicking holy water over his mouth. "If you knew," she told him, "you would care." His eyes blazed into her, but Drusilla's giggle chilled his heart.

"You definitely would," she agreed, grinning. When Angel's eyes cut into hers, she smiled up at him. "I just hope you weren't attached _too_ much to that little Faith mortal?"

He did not answer her for he knew she was just trying to get to him. He wondered what Faith had fallen into but knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to help her. He prayed to any God who might have cared to listen at the time that Jack would find and rescue them soon.

* * *

Lilah had worked her way slowly up Faith's squirming body, and Judson had waited for her next to Faith's head. He'd watched as Lilah had made love to Faith's body, her mouth not leaving a single area untouched. Now, as she neared him, he nodded to her, lifted his robe, and revealed his hardened staff.

It took all Faith could do not to groan aloud as the thing thrust out over her face. She turned her head, but Judson reached out, wrapped his hand around her throat, and forced her to turn back to face him. "You're going to watch," he told her. "After you left Lilah to spend all those nights wondering what man you were with and why you'd chosen dicks over her . . . it's the least you deserve."

Lilah's lips wrapped around Judson's sword, but Faith closed her eyes rather than watch. Judson's hand tightened on her throat, cutting off her air. "I'll let up when you open your eyes," he told her, but still she kept them shut -- until she felt that she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Truth be told, she'd rather be unconscious at the time, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing she'd taken the coward's way out. Besides, she was Faith. She never took the coward's way out!

Her eyes reopened and Judson's hand let up. She gasped for air even as Judson moaned and Lilah's tongue worked double time. Lilah kept Judson in her mouth, sucking and licking him, until she felt his staff beginning to writhe. Then, she drew back. Her mouth lifted off of his steed just in time for his seed to explode all over Faith's face. Faith groaned in disgust but refused to scream. Lilah's and Judson's laughter filled the cabin.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	7. Chapter Six

ï»¿

**Chapter Six**

Untying a rope, Jack swung easily over to Destiny's Ghost just in time to see a group gathered around some one laying on the deck. Damn! he thought. Doyle's having another vision! Can't be good! He walked quietly forward and saw that Xena was kneeling, holding Doyle. He wished he had not as the next words tumbling out of the Demon's mouth made him want his hands over his ears so that he could not hear.

"So much blood! An' pain!" Doyle cried, lost to the images that filled his pounding head. "There's somethin' . . . somethin' grindin' through his rear, an' I -- I can hear a donkey brayin' an' -- an' _cussing_!"

Jack's face went to a paler shade of white, making him look even more like a ghost. He felt his heart fall through his chest and into his stomach, and his hands clenched. He couldn't stand to hear more, and he pulled himself away. He made his way slowly until he knew he was by himself. Like a wounded animal, he tried to pull within himself but knew that it would not do any good. He was helpless, and he knew that no-good bitch was destroying his Will while he had not even a clue where she was!

He fell face-forward on the deck and tried to clear his mind, but all he kept seeing were visions of what he knew was happening to Will. He would not even allow himself to think of the others, scared as to what was happening to them, and for the first time in his life, he hadn't a clue as to what to do to save his people. He had never lowered himself before any one, but now he had done just that. He spoke aloud, his words trembling.

"I've never lowered myself to any one, most especially not to any Gods, because I believe that you get what you put into the world. I always felt that You were all up there laughing at us at the spectacles that we make down here, but if there's one of You up there who can help me and will help me to overcome my enemy and save my people, I will pledge the rest of my life to doing what you want me to do. I am only a man and do not have the powers I need for this situation. I need one of You to have pity on us and grant me the power that I need." He grew quiet, half of him expecting nothing but the other half hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Aphrodite gazed down at Jack with tears in Her eyes. Here was a Pirate humbled by his love for the one She'd set him with, the one who had been torn away by that blasted Discord. He was willing to do anything to be able to save Will and the others, but all She wanted was for Her people to be happy. Whether Jack realized it or not, She had already taken him into Her heart.

Aphrodite sighed. She had to find a way to do something to help, but She could not intervene directly. She had already seen Ares, but Zeus knew She couldn't rely on Him. After all, He only ever thought with one thing, and He was probably with Athena even now -- not, of course, that She cared.

Aphrodite's attention turned back to Doyle for a moment. She had also given him his current vision to show him what was happening to those taken prisoner and urge the lot of them to move even swifter. She listened as he talked about Gabrielle and watched Xena pull away. She was not surprised to see a redhead reach out to him in her place, and She knew Willow was already thinking of what she would have to do in the coming battle.

Still, Aphrodite thought as Her gaze turned back to Jack, there had to be something She could do. A way she could help Jack . . . and a way . . . a way to make sure the others were left with enough time for a healer to reach them. Jack's healers were already good, but one had already lost her gift of healing and the other two would not be able to make it in time. She needed . . . Aphrodite smiled. She needed a White Lighter, and She knew just where to get one.

Her smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, however. Jack still needed Her, but She had to get moving and was not yet ready to go to him. She also still needed something to help him, and as She looked into his past, She discovered a little-known secret of Jack's abilities. He just needed a reminder, She thought, and something to help his skills as they had grown rusted.

For now, however, She knew he still needed to know that Some one was listening to him and did care. She waved a hand and made a sprinkling motion with Her fingers, casting pink hearts of glittering dust scattering down onto the fallen Pirate. She also called two of Her birds to look upon Jack. Then She turned to leave Her pool with intentions of going first to Her husband, Hephaestus, and next to Her Father.

* * *

Jack felt a calmness still across his heart, and he swiped at the tears that were running down his face. It was as though some one had touched him for a brief moment, and he wondered who. He sat up only to hear the cooing of a dove and see pink, sparkly hearts floating down. He looked up to where the dove was perched only to see it sitting beside a sparrow.

It brought a smile to his face. He didn't have to ask who had just been there even though She had not spoken a word, but he did wonder why She, of all the supposed Gods, actually cared enough to answer him. He stood up with a new determination and headed back to where he had left the group.

He could see by the ashen look on Xena's face that she had not received good news, and he went to her, put his arms around her, and hugged her. "We're going to make it, Xena, and we'll make the bitches pay. I've . . . just received a message." He turned and pointed upward to where the dove and sparrow sat, still watching him as intently as they had when he'd first discovered them.

Xena looked at the birds, and her mouth fell open. "Ditey? She knows?" But of course She knows, Xena thought, and She cares! "How?" she asked Jack.

Aphrodite liked to play around but usually never appeared directly when there was trouble. Xena was surprised that She had answered them so quickly. Who had called Ditey? she wondered because she knew she hadn't and Gabrielle did not seem able to from what Doyle had told them.

Jack just smiled at Xena. "I made Her a promise, and it must have been something She liked. I feel like She's going to help us." He continued holding Xena even as he closed his eyes and sent one belated prayer of thanks for Her interest.

* * *

Remy LeBeau had just returned to stirring his pot. He knew most of what was going on and had only gone to the doorway to check on Doyle when he heard him hit the deck. He had been drinking most of the morning himself and now glanced at his half-empty bottle of bourbon and knew he'd soon have to get another one.

He didn't personally know the Pirate with a hook, but he had heard tale of him long ago as a little boy. He was surprised by the man now standing on the deck with his hook raised in the air as though he were fighting with himself whose face appeared to be that of a man who had lost his whole world. He figured he could use a drink, as well. Making sure that the pot wouldn't boil over, he called Trent to watch it.

Trent Malloy looked up from where he was talking in hushed tones with his sister and a Mexican to see Gambit standing at the stairs leading to below deck. He nodded and rushed toward him, always ready to help. Carlos and Trina exchanged a few more words, and the Mexican then followed his best friend.

LeBeau continued on his way to the wine cabinet. Opening it, he saw that they were running low on bourbon, so he looked at the rest of the bottles until he found one of rum. If he don' like dat, he's gonna be out o' luck, he thought. He ain't gettin' mon bourbon. Taking both bottles, he returned to the deck.

"Hey, you!" he called to James and, when James looked at him, made a motion for him to come to him.

"What the Hell do you want, boi?" James demanded.

Remy showed just the edge of a bottle, and James started eagerly forward. Just what I need, James thought. He grinned at the French man. "Thanks. I needed that." He enthusiastically embraced the bottle.

He sat beside the French man and began to take small sips of his rum. He would have preferred it to be something else that didn't sting so badly but was thankful for it. "Hell of a fix we're in. Appreciate the help in more ways than one. If I can ever do anything for you, ask and I'll consider it."

LeBeau nodded. He knew that Hook would not be about to commit himself. The men sat, drank, and contemplated the others around the deck. James' eyes settled upon Delvira. "Guess I better go talk to her, offer her some of this. Looks like she can use it."

"Non, mon ami. She don' need dat. What she needs is some o' de ol' LeBeau charm."

No sooner had the words left Gambit's mouth than the object of both men's thoughts turned her ashen face toward them, raised a hand, and let a fireball rip. It exploded in mid-air right above LeBeau's head, and she turned back around with a heavy sigh.

"Like I said," James told LeBeau, "gotta go talk to her. Her husband's out there somewhere. Thanks again. Maybe we can get together later?" He didn't usually take to people right off, but he did like LeBeau. Maybe it was because of the liquor?

"Yeah, gotta -- gotta get back to m-mon cooking too," LeBeau told him, trying not to let his emotions show. "Dis -- Dis crew's gonna be hungry!" _Damn_ that fireball was close! he thought. He could still smell the smoke in the air.

* * *

Ace was sitting on an over-turned box, trying to straighten out the mess that some of the rope had gotten into and muttering to himself the whole while. "When are you gonna learn not to talk with your ass!" he asked himself and then listened as though he expected to hear himself answer himself.

"Now Kat's mad at you and the full moon's coming tonight, and what you are going to do? Howl at it all night? What an idiot you are! What are you going to do to make her happy with ya again?" He did not hear any one approaching him and thought he was alone until he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"I always say flowers and candies work best. In Kat's case, I'd say chocolates. Of course the problem is where you gonna get all that out here, mon ami?" Sebastian grinned at the back of his old friend's head.

Ace turned quickly around and grinned down at Sebastian. "Where you been, my old friend, and how did we get lucky enough to get your return! I've missed you!" He reached down, picked Sebastian up, and sat him on the box beside him.

"It's a long story," Sebastian told him, "and I . . . I'm very glad to be back with you and Kat, Ace, but I . . . " His grin faded. "I don' have good news, mon ami."

"Neither do I," Ace told him with a frown on his face. "You're right about the chocolates, but there's no way to get any out here." His eyes went back to the rope that he was trying desperately to disentangle.

Sebastian's eyes trailed Ace's hands, and he was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Ace . . . There's just me, Vang, and Zora left."

"What happened to Phillip?" Ace asked as his eyes went back to Sebastian.

Sebastian met his gaze and placed an earnest claw on his leg. "He got ate."

Ace's mouth fell open. "One of the cats ate him! That shouldn't have happened!"

Sebastian shook his head. "It didn't. We . . . We crashed on to the strangest damn island you ever seen, mon. It's got all kinds of beasties on it, and that's . . . Well, it's where we encountered Jack Sparrow and the others, but that's beside the point. Thing is, the damn thing was filled with dinosaurs!"

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-" Ace stuttered out. "**_DINOSAURS!_** I thought they were all extinct! What kind of dinosaurs!" he demanded in a very shrill voice.

"All kinds. Plant eaters. Raptors." Sebastian's eyes lifted back to Ace's. "Tyrannosaurus Rexes."

"**_T-T-T-T-T-T REXES!_**" Ace stammered out. "What ate Phil, and how did y'all get away from them!"

"We were lucky, I guess," Sebastian replied. "Zora would have been eaten the night we lost her father, but Vang got her away and into hiding in time. But it . . . It gets worse, Ace."

"Don't tell me. They were taken!" Ace cried out in a shaky voice.

Sebastian was about to answer him when he heard familiar yipping. "Little quieter," he told Ace. "The cubs are sleeping."

"I didn't see any new dogs come aboard. Who's doing all that barking and then telling me to be quiet?"

"Believe it or not, a cat."

"Does Kat know that there's a cat on here that barks? Since she's not talking to me, I don't know what she knows or don't know any more."

"Doubt it," Sebastian replied. "As far as I know, Wolfie hasn't met her yet."

Ace had been about to ask more questions on Wolfie when he heard another voice pipe up, and he turned to where Fonzie, the cook, was staring at him. "If you weren't my friend," Fonzie told him, "I'd kick you in the butt! I still don't believe you greeted Jack Sparrow with your _ass_! No wonder Kat doesn't want to talk to you, but since you're my friend, I did something for you. Maybe it'll help your lady and you."

He held out a small box and opened the lid. Inside lay two pieces of chocolate. "I know you can't find chocolate out here. I bought this while we were in port, knowing you'd have need of them some time or another. Now go and apologize to your lady with your _mouth_ and give her these, and if you do something else while we're out here, you're on your own!"

"Thank you, Fonzie!" Ace told him. "I can't wait to surprise her, and have I got news for her!"

It was then that Fonz looked at Sebastian. He rushed forward and reached toward Sebastian's claw. Taking it gently in his hand, he shook it up and down. "It is wonderful to see you again, my friend! Come with me to the galley!" Without another word to Ace, Fonz picked up Sebastian and headed back for his galley.

* * *

James made his way slowly across the deck until he was beside Delvira. "Sorry about that. Would you like a sip?" he offered the rum bottle, held by his hook, to her.

Delvira did not speak nor turn to look at him. Instead, she just shook her head.

"We're going to get to him," he promised her, "and we're going to make those bastards pay. In the meanwhile, we've just got to hold it together. We're all under too much stress." His good hand reached out and touched Delvira's shoulder.

"Don't worry about your sister. She's not going to stay mad at you. It's just . . . She's under a lot of stress, too, and she wants to be her own woman, not an easy thing to do. I mean, when you're as good as you are, poor little Elvira just can't hold a candle to you. That's why she resents you and wishes she was more like you in your skill department."

"I've offered to teach her before," Delvira spoke slowly, "but she . . . She always refuses." She sighed again, and her next words were directed toward another worry on her mind instead of that particular sister. "I just don't understand it. She shouldn't be back already."

"She's not. She's on the Frolicking Monkey," James told her. "You sure you ain't been drinking?" He offered her the bottle again.

Delvira waved the bottle away a second time. "I need to be at my top," she explained. "Alcohol doesn't help; it only interferes. James, I . . . I saw who took them."

His hand gently massaged her shoulder. "You want to tell me about it? If the bastards hadn't knocked me out when I came through, they wouldn't have gotten my Smee. I'd've fought them, and I'd've ripped their guts out with my hook! And as far as being at my top, I can drink two of these and still be at my top," he boasted, "but I've gotta do something to relax my nerves or I'm going to run screaming and jump overboard! I just can't take it, Delvira! They got my Smee and my bois! And if you think Smee can do anything to defend himself . . . Well, he's damn good in bed and at taking care of me, but that's about it!"

"Even if he was a good fighter," Delvira told James sadly, "he still wouldn't be able to stand a chance against them. James . . . I know the person who took them. I know who's behind all this. She's . . . She's my sister."

"**_Elvira!_**" James pulled himself up to his tallest height. "But she's on the Frolicking Monkey! Why the Hell -- ! Why didn't she go with them!"

"Not Elvira," Delvira quietly corrected him. "_Helvira._"

"There's _another_ one of you! Gods, this is confusing!" He took another swig of the rum and was glad for its burn as it went down. Was he going crazy on one bottle or had Delvira just told him that there was another one!

"There's three of us," Delvira explained to which James' jaw slackened even more. "There's Elvira, who -- bless her heart -- couldn't work a spell right to save anybody's life. There's me, and you know I'm powerful but . . . Then there's Helvira, and she's the most powerful one of us."

James sat down on the deck. "More powerful than you! Well, that explains everything!" He reached up, took her by the hand, and pulled her down beside him. "Drink," he said and put it in her hand. "One swallow won't kill you." He paused and looked at her expectantly.

"I guess you're right," she hesitantly agreed. "One swallow can't do too much damage." She put the bottle to her lips, but instead of taking a sip, she took a long swig.

"Now," James inquired of her, "tell me why you think she shouldn't have been able to return so quickly. Where was she?"

Delvira knew what she was about to say would be a lot for James to swallow. She turned her head so that her black eyes peered intently into his eyes, and she handed him the bottle back before beginning to explain. "She shouldn't have been able to get over her last fight with Jack so quickly, _and_ she should have been stinking. She wasn't, and she looked fine. James . . . Jack took her heart. He took it and threw it into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Anything that goes in there is supposed to smell forever."

"I . . . I've . . . never heard of the Bog of Eternal Stench, but the name implies that it would stink forever. It didn't kill her? And somebody resurrected her heart? Somebody even more powerful than her because apparently he knew a spell to use to get rid of the stink! Is that what scares you? That he's more powerful than even your sister? Do you have any idea who he is?" James took another swig out of the bottle and then passed it back to Delvira.

"No idea," she replied with a shake of her head, "who he or she is." She took another swallow. "What scares me is the thought that she has them again -- and that I can't sense Jareth again." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke the last. "Without sensing him, I can't find him or the others in time."

"She already killed a man who wanted to marry Elvira. Killed him and left him in her bed. She's had Jareth too. She came into our kingdom and, while I was out checking on the rumors that I'd been doing things I knew I hadn't, went into the palace. She . . . She made Jareth think that she was me and . . . and . . . Well . . . you know . . ." She couldn't bring herself to say it until taking yet another long swallow. "She fucked him. She fucked him and would have killed him had I not shown up when I did."

"Well, you can't blame Jareth for that," James was quick to inform her. "Wasn't any way he could tell you two apart, and had you even told him about her? I don't think she can fool us now. After all, we are expecting her." He took the bottle from Delvira and took another swig, realizing that the bottle was quickly running out and he needed another one.

"Not that easy," Delvira answered with a shake of her head. "She looks just like Elvira and me. Looks, smells, senses . . . You can't tell her apart from us. And I never blamed Jareth. It wasn't his fault, but he can't fight against her, James. She's going to want to torture him . . . torture him and the others into a slow death. I just . . . I don't know why she left you and the others. Elvira and I, I get. She wanted us to know she had the ones we love and be tortured by that knowledge. But I don't understand why she left the rest of you."

"I do," James told her. "Let me get another bottle, and I'll tell you why she left each and every one of us." His voice was slightly slurred. "Be back in just a moment." He got up and staggered over to where he had last seen LeBeau disappear. "LeBeau, I need another bottle."

"Stand here an' stir the pot, James, an' I'll get ya one." He looked at his own bottle with such a sad look James realized that the boi was running out.

"Why don't you like rum?"

"It don' taste good. It just don' taste good, an' I don' want it. Be back in a jiff."

* * *

Ace slowly made his way to where he had last seen Kat, leaving the snarled rope where it lay, forgotten. She was at the wheel of the ship and looked just as he had last seen her -- pissed off at the world but most especially him. He walked in front of her, knelt down on one knee, and offered the chocolates even as he apologized. "I promise not to do it again, Kat! I don't know what comes over me! It just does! I'm sorry!"

"One, get off o' yer damn knee, an' two, ye really think I'm gonna buy that promise like I did the last one?"

"But, Kat, I really do mean well! It just gets the better of me!" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. If this didn't work, he knew he'd be spending a lonely night!

The redhead sighed. "I knae it's in all in ye, Ace, an' that thing ye call a brain. I jest . . . I can't figure out how in the Hell ye can still be jokin' around wit' yer ass when they're out there somewhere!"

He got quickly to his feet and headed straight for her with the box held out. "Got some good news and some bad news," Ace told her. "Which you want first?"

Kat looked at him. If she had a dubloon for every time he'd said those words, she'd be buried in gold. She gave him her usual response. "Gi ahead an' shoot me."

"Phillip's dead, and . . . Zora and Vang have been taken, but the good news is Sebastian's back."

Her emerald eyes stared at him, the anger drained from them and replaced by shock. "Wha . . . ?" Sebastian must've told him, she knew. "What killed Phillip?"

"Now this's the part you're not going to believe," he told her, "and would you please take the chocolates?"

Letting go of the wheel with one hand, she took a chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She lifted the second while still chewing, however, and held it up to his lips.

Ace took a small nibble out of it. He loved chocolate, but it didn't love him and he didn't want any of those problems tonight. "Sebastian clams that they crashed upon the island and that there were dinosaurs upon the island and that a T. Rex ate Phillip!" He looked at Kat, knowing she probably thought he was even more insane now.

Kat stared at him, blinked, and stared at him again. The chocolate felt like a dead weight in her mouth as she questioned in disbelief, "What?"

"Sebastian said," he spoke very slowly, "that there were dinosaurs on that island and that they ate Phillip. They almost got Zora, but Vang managed to get her to safety."

Kat continued to stare at Ace in shock. "But -- But they're extinct!"

"Not on that island they're not, and we're not going after them, Kat!" Ace was quick to tell her. "We'll just let them have the damn island!"

Kat was still having trouble swallowing all the information Ace was feeding her, but she did begin slowly chewing her chocolate again. "Does the island . . . Does it have a name?"

"Sebastian didn't say, so I'm not sure. Why?" Ace looked at her inquiringly, glad that she was able to finish eating the chocolate now. He had been afraid that she was going to choke on it.

"I jest . . . It doesn't make sense. Ye'd think somebody would've found 'em by now. Besides, what the Hell's keepin' them on the island, any bloody way?"

"Don't know, but it's the island we just picked Jack up off of. We could ask him."

"We could," Kat agreed, nodding slowly, "an' if he doesn't knae what the heck's goin' on, Kyna probably does."

"That is so true!" Ace said. "I can steer the ship while you go ask." He did not want to approach Kyna. The last time he had talked to her with his rear, she had threatened to make him a new hole.

Kat nodded. "An' I'm takin' it, too, that when ye said that Sebastian said that Zora an' Vang were taken, they were taken by the same bitches that have the others?"

"Yes," Ace was quick to inform her, "not by the dinosaurs. I think Jack's on board Destiny's Ghost now. He was with Xena, but he may have come back."

"I'll jest talk tae whichever one I find first. If'n ye see Jack first, ye talk tae him, an', Ace . . .?"

"Yes, Kat?" he asked hopefully.

"Keep yer pants on when we hit that ship. There's nae giin' tae be any time fer jokin' around, an' when I see those bitches, I'm gonna burn their bloody asses straight tae soot." Without another word, she released the wheel, grabbed a rope, and swung.

Ace grinned as he watched the fine form of his woman swinging. Now if she'll just do that to the bed tonight, we'll have wild jungle whoopee!

* * *

True to his word, LeBeau was back so quickly that James had only stirred the pot once. "I don't know what that is, but I'm not sure I wanna eat it."

"It don' look that good, but it tastes mighty fine. It's jambalaya, an' all de French like it. Guarantee you'll like it."

James was thinking silently for a moment and then looked at LeBeau a second time. "Do you have any blood aboard? We have two Vampires with us. They won't be able to eat that jambalaya."

Remy nodded. "I'll have to ask Raziel an' get some o' his stash, but I'll get it for ya."

James reached in his pocket and brought out a handful of dubloons and one dark red jewel. "I may need . . . further service of ya, LeBeau. You seem a right handy man to know. I don't have much. This is my lucky piece," he told him, holding up the jewel so LeBeau could admire it.

"Dat's right pretty, James, but you don' have to pay me anythin'. I'm here to do whatever I can to help ya. We all are."

"Thanks, friend," James told him.

LeBeau reassured him, "I'll check on de blood soon."

James headed back out to where he'd left Delvira. "Sorry about that, dear lady, but I had to transact some business. Now where were we?" He sat back down by her. "Oh. I was going to tell you why they left us. Well, first of all, there's me." He held up his hook. "I'm not much use to anybody. I only got one hand. Then there's that bald-headed guy. They didn't want him 'cause he ain't pretty and didn't have any hair for them to play with."

"They left Xena 'cause they wanted her to know what they were doing to her Gabrielle and feeling helpless because she can't reach them. They think they can bring greater torture to us that way. There's nothing worse than being a champion and not being able to fight the fight to free those you love. Joxer. Who wants an idiot?"

Delvira had to wonder how much of James' reasoning may have been the truth and how much was affected by the alcohol, but at his comment about Joxer, she had to smile. It was at that same time that she heard some one shout, "Man overboard!", and saw a brunette girl racing across the deck. She didn't need to ask to know that Joxer had fallen overboard -- again. She shook her head. Thank Gods they'd found somebody like Kennedy to throw him to!

"They got Sean's woman, but I think it has something to do with the curse because even though he could hear her, he couldn't see her. And then there's Jack. Dear, sweet Jack. Never thought I'd think so much of another Pirate." He took another swig of the rum. "I don't know why they didn't take him. He's the only one I haven't figured out. Why would your sister want to leave him behind when he's done so much damage to her ugly ass?" He offered her the bottle.

Delvira took the bottle and waved it at him. "Remember, James," she told him. "Her ass is just as ugly or beautiful as my own, depending on your point of view. You aren't gonna know it's her because she's ugly." She took another swallow. "But since Jack has tried to kill her, maybe she wants him to suffer like Elvira and me."

"Could be," James told her, taking the bottle back and drawing a hefty swig. "That could be." He grew silent and leaned back against the ship. "I think I'm gonna take a small wink. Wake me in a couple of minutes. I didn't sleep much last night, and today has been one Hell of a day. I haven't seen this much action since I was first banished to Neverland." His voice trailed off and was followed by a snore.

Delvira nodded. She knew she could use some sleep herself but wasn't about to waste time closing her eyes. She was about to answer James when he snored. She took the bottle from his dropping hand and got slowly to her feet. Taking another swallow, her mind turned back to the Irish men she'd been thinking of while waiting for James to return. Sean had heard Emma. Could he have seen or heard something else that could help? She didn't know, but, after another swallow, she was determined to find out.

* * *

Spike had been busily seeking a spot to relieve himself for quite some time now, but every dark corner of the ship seemed to have somebody attached to it. He had finally found a spot and was standing on the railing and about to unzip his pants when two very different voices sounded as one behind him. "Spike, where's Kyna?" He closed his eyes in a silent moan of frustration, but the two kept talking before he could get a single word in.

"I need to speak to her right away," Jack was telling Spike even as he continued to look at Kat whose mouth was slowing down no more than his.

"Spike, I gotta talk to Kyna, an' I gotta talk tae her now. An' if'n ye whip that thing out here, nae only will I tell her, but I'll burn it off!"

Jack just shook his head. He wasn't going to touch that one. It was a good thing he had not been caught the last time he'd taken a pee off the deck. What were they supposed to do with it -- bottle it? If they did, some idiot about like Joxer would mistakenly drink it! Would they even know the difference? Jack wondered.

"First of all," Spike informed them as he turned around to face them, his boots balancing perfectly on the railing, "you won't be burning anything off. Secondly, Kyna's busy, so what can I help you with?"

At the look on Kat's face, Jack quickly jumped in. "I need to get some weapons. None of my people have weapons, and I wanted to ask Kyna if she had any extras."

"We have plenty," Spike told him, "and you and your people are welcome to take whatever you want from the armory. See AndrAla; she'll help you get anything and everything you want from there. And you?" he questioned, glaring down at Kat. The two didn't like each other, but Kyna was usually around to keep them separated.

"Screw ye," Kat quipped back. "Jack, since Kyna's not around, I can talk tae ye. That island ye were on . . . Sebastian said it had dinosaurs?"

"Yes. We fought them before breakfast this morning. Killed quite a few of the little bastards, but there's plenty more where they came from. Why?"

Spike could not believe his ears and nearly toppled backwards off of the railing. Flailing his arms about, he managed to jump back down to the deck rather smoothly and grinned as if nothing had happened.

"Sebastian said that Phillip was killed by dinosaurs," Kat answered Jack while ignoring Spike, "an' that Zora an' Vang were taken by the same bitches that took yer people."

"Unfortunately so. There were quite a number of my people that were taken. Two ships' worth in fact. So . . . What does it have to do with you?"

Kat glared at Jack. Did he really need to ask why she wanted to know! Fire seemed to spark in her emerald eyes.

Spike decided he'd better intervene. "Jack, Kyna wanted me to get you with Beast," he started but it appeared to be to no avail.

Jack looked in concern at Kat. What was she getting at? He had always felt that she was a strange woman, but he had admired her as well. Why was she angry at him? She'd asked a question, and he'd answered her. What more was she seeking?

Fire sparked from Kat's fingertips. Spike took one look and backed off, leaving the two to go at it while looking around for Hank or Phong.

"JACK SPARROW," Kat yelled, her eyes sparking just as brilliantly as the fire from her fingertips, "HOW _DARE_ YE INSINUATE THAT THOSE TWO BEIN' TAKEN HA'E NAETHING TAE DI WIT' ME, YE BLOODY DOLT! WHY THE HELL DI YE THINK I'M OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, LETTIN' ACE RISK HIS FOOL NECK BY STEALIN' A DAMN BOAT! THEY'RE MY FAMILY, DAMN IT, JACK, AN' YE'D BETTER JEST WATCH YER ASS WHEN WE'RE OUT THERE, 'CAUSE IF YER NAE CAREFUL AN' YE GET IT ME WAY, IT'S GONNA GET BURNED STRAIGHT OFF!" She whirled around and started to storm off.

"That explains it!" Jack exclaimed. "You misunderstood me! Couldn't figure out what was going on to upset you so much! All I was trying to say is that they're my family too. They're all my family, and it doesn't matter who was taken, they should still be as important to you to rescue!"

She turned back to glare at him again. "The only reason why I'm helpin' ye, Jack, is 'cause yer an ally. Ye've been knaein' me fer years, an' by this time ye ought tae knae, that I'll let jest about any human rot in Hell fer as much as I care. Those two are different, an' so're yer people," she relented just a tad, "but nae like them." Zora had been like the little sister she had never had.

"They're all my family, and I'm worried about each and every one of them. And you're right. If it was anybody else's family, we'd probably let them rot. You saw the guy with the hook. He's really tied up into Vang and Zora as family. His son is Zora's . . . new interest," Jack was being careful how he phrased his words. He did not wish to have a fireball lobbed at his rear -- or, worse yet, his front. "You had more questions?" he asked her.

"Aye. How the Hell did the dinosaurs get there in the first place?"

"That's a good question. I haven't had a chance to get to the bottom of it. In fact, if I'd've known they were there, I never would've bought the damn thing in the first place!"

"Ye bought it?" Kat asked in surprise.

"Aye. I bought it for a gift for Will and Elizabeth as a wedding present. I was having a house built there and never did hear anything back from the workmen. As it turns out, they weren't able to do anything but finish the house. None of them ever left the island alive."

"Besides the dinosaurs, there's also Giants there and merpeople, of all things. No telling what else is out there." He looked at her. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. The last thing we need is any of us getting hurt feelings and fighting with each other."

She nodded, letting it pass, but did agree, "Aye." She looked back at Spike. "Ye said somethin' about Kyna wantin' Jack tae get wit' Hank?"

"Yeah," Spike nodded as he carefully approached the two again. "She figured you probably had additions to your crew since the last time we were together, Jack, and we have too. We don't want anybody . . . killing anybody they shouldn't, savvy?"

"I'll get with Hank, and we can make some drawings of my new members. Maybe you should introduce us to your new additions?"

"I will." He looked at Kat. "You got a monkey or something that could steer your ship?"

Kat couldn't help a sly grin. "There's a monkey steerin' it now."

"Besides Ace," Spike told her with a smile.

"Aye. Jack, ye let me knae when those drawings're ready, an' I'll get the crew o'er here."

"Will do," Jack told both of them as he headed out to hunt for Hank.

Kat and Spike took one last look at each other, and both went their separate ways.

* * *

Sean was leaning on the rail, looking out toward the sea and pondering on what his mind and ears had heard that day. Could it really be Emma after all this time? Could the curse have separated them, making them unable to see each other, or was he finally cracking up? True Albus had told him that it was Emma, but just how far could he trust the old Wizard? After all, he had been a betrayer in the beginning. Why should now be any different? Could he be setting them up for an even bigger fall?

He heard a noise and turned around to see one of the women making her way slowly toward him. He didn't know if it was Elvira or Delvira. He turned back to look outward once more.

Delvira approached Sean slowly, running through a dozen different ways to approach him. When she reached him, however, she came to a stop beside him and turned to face the sea, as well. "Sean." She offered him the bottle.

"Thanks," he said and accepted it gratefully. Taking a big swig, he handed it back to her.

This time, Delvira didn't drink, but her hand did run over the glass as she thought. "I . . . I need to ask you something, Sean."

"What is it, lass, that I can help ye wit'?"

"I . . . I know you heard Emma or, at least, think you did. Did you see or hear anything else?"

"Nae. I did nae. It was only a brief second as I stepped through the portal an' fell tae the floor. Some one had a very powerful sleep spell on us. I thought perhaps I had dreamed Em. I dream her a lot. It's the only thing I ha'e left o' 'er, an' I hold on tightly tae it. Och, if I could only hold her once more! But that'll never be in this lifetime. I wish I could tell ye more, but I really did nae hear anythin' else."

Delvira nodded. "There's a man aboard Destiny's Ghost who's been having visions of what's going on with our people. I'm going to have a word with him, and I'll ask . . . I'll ask about a blue-eyed blonde dressed in white."

"Thanks," Sean told her even as he reached out and touched her hand gently, "but I won't get me hopes up." He gave her a half-hearted smile and then returned to gazing out at the sea.

She nodded in understanding. "Wouldn't tell you to, but if I learn anything, I'll let you know." She passed the bottle back to him. "You can use this more than me."

"Thanks," Sean told her. He uncapped the bottle and began to drink deeply of its contents. It was the one thing he had that could help him to get through his long, lonely days and his even lonelier nights.

She nodded. "Could I . . . Could I ask you one more thing, Sean?"

"O' course." Sean turned back to look at her.

"Try and keep an eye on my sister for me?"

"I try tae keep an eye on all o' our people who're left, an' I keep prayin' that we'll be there in time tae get our people back. I will keep an extra sharp eye on her."

Delvira smiled sadly. "Thank you." She then turned and headed back to the other ship.

* * *

Jack remembered where Hank's medical lab was and headed straight for there. He shook his head in disbelief at how close Kat had almost reamed him. How many women were there aboard this ship who could be very dangerous with fireballs? he wondered. He hoped there were not any more looking for him.

Reaching the lab, he knocked on the door and heard some one opening the door. He looked expectantly into the door, hoping to see his old friend, Hank, but was rewarded with a smile from Phong. "Phong, how are you?" Jack asked.

"Quite well, all things considered," the elderly Sprite answered as he wheeled aside and held the door wider for Jack to enter. "You must be looking for Hank?"

"Yes. I need to get with Hank and make some drawings of my new crew additions. It was Kyna's idea, but I think it's a good one. It's good to see you again."

As Jack entered the cabin, a deep voice met his ears from somewhere above. "Given that both crews have accumulated new elements, should we not construct illustrations for each?"

Jack grinned up at Hank who hung upside down by his toenails. "Hello to you too, Hank! And I agree with whatever you said."

Hank already wore his glasses and clutched a notepad in one hand and a quill in the other. "Then might I recommend that you remain stationary whilst I sketch your reflection?"

Jack smiled, not having clue one as to what Hank was mumbling about and looking to Phong for clarification.

"Be still," Phong whispered in explanation, "so that he can draw your picture."

Jack shook his head. As always, he was amazed at Hank's vocabulary. He sat down in a nearby chair and told Hank, "That's not necessary. They'll be able to see me."

"Ah, yes. Of course," Hank replied. "Then shall we venture ahead to the assembly who have been captured?"

"Yeah . . . " Jack said with a puzzled look on his face. "As I was saying, I do have some new crew members. We should perhaps start with the Halliwells as there are more of them."

"We do indeed need to include the new elements of your assembly, Jack, but as there are also new elements to our own troupe, we had best include all those who have been captured."

"Then I shall begin with Wolverine." He began to describe Wolverine as Hank diligently began to draw. Phong returned to his business, examining vials that Jack tried not to wonder what they contained.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	8. Chapter Seven

ï»¿

**Chapter Seven**

While many feet scurried across the ship's deck and Jocelyn barked out commands to the Goblins she had gained control of, the situation was vastly different inside the doctor's cabin on the Saucy Wench. There Morph and Celina huddled together while Katrina sat beside them, her green eyes never moving for long from their captor. Roxanne claimed to be on their side, but though Katrina could not smell any lies on her, she was also loathe to trust her. After all, she had stood at the side while Tom, Celina, and herself had had their claws taken; that bitch, Anamaria, had cut off part of her little sister's finger; and nearly their entire family had been taken prisoner by two of the worst ships to ever sail the seven seas.

Roxanne, too, watched her prisoners with cautious intrigue. She did not wish to see them suffer any further and would liked to have freed them but knew it to be an impossibility. If Callisto even knew that she had removed their arm cuffs, she would be furious enough. The doctor knew she was playing a dangerous game and realized that she could trust these people no more than she could her own ship mates.

The silence was broken by Roxanne getting to her feet. Celina and Morph looked up at her fearfully, and Katrina's fur bristled. Roxanne held out a hand to stop her from preparing to defend her family. "I'm just going to leave for a few minutes. I need to check on my pets." It was not the full truth, however, and both catwomen sensed that.

As Roxanne left, locking the door behind her, the sisters turned to look at each other. "There's something very . . . different about her," Celina commented.

"You mean other than the fact that she doesn't have us screaming yet, love?" Morph questioned his wife.

Celina nodded. "Besides that, though." She looked back to Katrina, her blue eyes narrowed in thought. "Did you . . . smell something on her?"

Morph looked from one woman to the other, wondering what Celina was hinting at. Not for the first time did he wish that he had a nose like theirs.

Katrina nodded. "I did," she agreed, "but it's probably just her pets."

While the two women pondered that, Morph got to his feet and began moving around the small cabin. "What are you looking for?" Celina asked.

"Anything," he answered. "Anything that might be able to help us get these collars off."

Katrina stood immediately to join him in his search but paused as Celina also stood. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine." Celina shook her head insistently.

Katrina smiled sadly, knowing it would do her no good to argue with her sister on that topic. "I have your finger, you know."

Celina smiled at her sister's loving thoughtfulness. "Thank you, sis." Katrina nodded, and the three settled down into silence as they quickly searched the cabin.

* * *

Kalena had been carefully watching over her two prisoners before her thoughts had started to drift. She couldn't help wondering if she was doing the right thing. She could have easily chosen a man and tortured him instead of choosing two frail women to protect, but she hadn't. Was she going soft? No, the redhead thought. She wasn't going soft. She could never go soft.

The problem, she told herself, was that this wasn't right. They hadn't taken these prisoners through a normal battle. No, they had been led to them by that bitch of a Goddess, Discord, and these people had not even stood a chance. They had not had one single opportunity to fight but had walked straight into a trap, a trap that that same Goddess had pulled together and suggested.

Kalena's hands clenched into fists. She hated the Gods. Ever since she was a little girl and had lost her family because she did not return Apollo's unwanted advances, she had burned with a hatred for the Gods and men brighter than even the color of her hair, a red so brilliant that many had said could rival even the flames of Apollo's chariot. That had been what had called the God's attention to her -- praise from men who she had no more interest in now than she had then.

"You missed a spot!"

Kalena's head snapped up at the sound of Jocelyn Seagrave's voice that was too near for comfort. It took only a second for her green eyes to locate the other redhead, and she found her standing before one of her girls who was trembling and trying to scrub out a new spot of mud that had somehow found its way onto the deck. Kalena strode forward even as she demanded angrily, "What did you do, Seagrave?"

"I just showed the stupid bitch how she was screwing up."

"They're my slaves," Kalena hissed, now standing directly before Jocelyn, "and I'll be the one to show them what they miss."

"I was just trying to help," Jocelyn feigned hurt.

"I don't need or want your help," Kalena returned through gritted teeth. "Now _back_ off and leave my slave _alone_."

The two stared at each other for a long minute before Jocelyn humphed, turned her back on Kalena, and continued about her way. Kalena looked down at the girl with long, black hair whose body was nearly pressed straight against the deck. "Did she hurt you?" she asked. She saw Jocelyn look back over her shoulder at her and hurriedly added, "She didn't? Good. I don't like my prisoners damaged when I plan to take them to bed."

Fred's heart nearly stopped beating at that, but Kalena's eyes remained focused on Jocelyn. When the redhead had moved on, she spoke to Fred again in a whisper. "Look at me." She had to repeat the command before Fred slowly raised her gaze to hers. "She didn't hurt you. Good. Are you thirsty?"

Fred slowly dared to move her trembling head in a nod, and Kalena looked over to where her other girl stood, her mop frozen in mid-sweep and her scared, brown eyes looking directly at them. "You?"

"Huh?"

"Are you thirsty?"

Dawn nodded slowly. "Go back to work," Kalena instructed them. "I'll get you some water." She moved away, leaving her two prisoners to stare at each other in confusion. She did not need to look back at them after she had taken a few strides to know that they were still staring at each other. "Go back to work," she barked, and they hurriedly complied. Kalena shook her head and continued on.

* * *

Autolycus and Paige had both been trying desperately to break free from their bonds ever since Belladonna had left them to see about the woman who had screamed for her medical aid. They had spent every second since then trying to find a way to free themselves, but not even the self-proclaimed King of Thieves had been able to find a way to free even as much as an inch of himself. He longed for his skeleton key but doubted that he would have been able to reach it even if he had not lost it in the wreck. Both continued to struggle until they heard the door open at which point they froze.

Paige watched fearfully as Belladonna entered the room, locked the door behind her, and made her way to her table. She opened a box and turned back to them with the weirdest-looking plant either had ever before seen. As she approached, however, Autolycus fought again against his chains. "You'd best let us go now," he dared to tell her, "or you'll be sorry!"

Belladonna only laughed, and though her laughter unnerved both her captives even more, Autolycus persisted. "Xena will come for us! You'll see! She'll come for us and make you eat that laugh!" His bristled mustache belied his words and made his true nerves quite clear, however.

"What makes you dink," Belladonna demanded, "dat your precious Pirate Princess is even still alive?"

"She is," Autolycus stated matter-of-factly.

Belladonna shook her head and responded with a smirk, "Helvira burned dat place to de ground."

"She found a way out," Autolycus returned, "and she'll come for us." Secretly, he was not too sure that Xena would still care enough about him to come for him, but he knew that she would not let the others, especially Gabrielle, down.

"You'll be singing a different tune when I'm done wit' you," Belladonna informed him. She then dismissed Autolycus completely and moved on to Paige. She held the herb out in front of her mouth. "Take dis."

"No."

"Take it."

Paige was about to repeat her answer when Belladonna tried to shove the herb into her mouth. The redhead shook her head and clamped her mouth tightly shut. "Fine. Be a hard, little bitch," Belladonna told her. "You'll still takin' it." Her hand shot out and grabbed Paige's throat.

Belladonna cut off Paige's oxygen, but still the redhead determinedly kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what the herb was or what it might do to her but knew it couldn't be good. Her burning lungs finally forced her lips to open, however, and the very second they did so, Belladonna popped the herb in. Paige sputtered and spat. Tiny leaves flew from her mouth, but the herb remained, filling first her tongue and then her mouth with a burning sensation that began quickly spreading over her face.

"Spit it out!" Autolycus told Paige. "Spit it out!"

Paige tried, but Belladonna's hand clamped over her mouth. "Swallow it." Paige's wide eyes stared at the blonde in fright. "Swallow it," Belladonna repeated as she pulled out a pistol and pointed it straight at Autolycus' heart.

Autolycus gulped. Like Paige, he had no ideal what the herb might do to her. It might even kill her, but he could not tell her not to swallow it and allow himself to be killed instead!

"Swallow it," Belladonna commanded a third time. As her finger began to pull the trigger, Paige began frantically trying to swallow the herb. It seemed to burn every inch of her it touched, and Autolycus' eyes grew even wider as her face broke out in red spots.

* * *

Tom had known that Catra would not be gone long and that she would be angry when she did return, but he had not expected her to give him a choice when she returned. "All right, asshole," Catra snarled from where she stood before him, "you can unsheathe your toenails and I'll remove them or I'll just remove your toes or even destroy your feet. I don't really care which. I don't want your damn feet or toes. I just want your dick, and I'm not stupid enough to let you keep your little weapon."

Tom hesitated for a moment. Did he really have to choose between his claws, feet, and toes? He could smell the truth on her, however, and the impatience. "All right," she snarled. His pointed ears shifted as he heard her move about the sleeping quarters. "The feet it is." He heard her pick up something, and he knew it was some kind of crude torture device. He wondered what it was but would not open his eyes for he knew she was still naked.

"Okay! Okay!" he exclaimed as she started to return. At least, if he lost only his hind claws, he could still walk.

Catra paused. "Unsheathe them," she commanded, and he obeyed. She moved back to the small table where she had picked up the first instrument, laid it back down, and picked up a second instead. She paused to look back at the catman over her shoulder. "Are you sure? I don't want any trouble with you not holding still," she told him. "The other instruments don't give you a chance to move around."

"I . . . " Tom swallowed hard against his fear. "I'm sure."

He could barely breathe as she made her way back across the room. He shook inside as he felt the cold metal press against his first toenail. The blades pressed more tightly against his claw as Catra turned the screw until, finally, the now-familiar pain of losing his claws shot through him. Tom yowled but did not release the full scream that built in his throat.

As she moved on to his other claws, Tom fought to regain control of himself. He managed to remain silent while she removed the rest. He heard her let the mutilation shears drop to the floor after she had removed his last claw. He shivered in fear, wondering what she would do to him next, but did not have long to wait as he felt her climbing on top of him.

Tom tried not to panic. He would not look upon the bitch, but that did not mean that she could not somehow force herself upon him nonetheless. He had to find a way out of this! He was determined not to betray his beloved Katrina as long as their was any life left in him, but he was powerless, his only natural weapons removed and his power untouchable!

His power! That was it! He tried to change his form, and his attempt to access his powers sent a shock rippling through his body -- a shock that knocked Catra straight off. She landed on her butt on the floor with an angry yowl but was back on her bare feet in an instant, her tail lashing fiercely through the air. "Don't do that!" she hissed at him, her green eyes blazing.

"Try it again, and you'll get the same," Tom informed her through gritted teeth.

Tom's plan might have worked -- had not Catra seen Enchantra already deal with a similar situation with Cole. "Try it again," she returned, "and I'll shoot the kid."

"His owner won't let you!"

"Then I'll shoot the tiger," she insisted.

Tom heard the bitch's lioness roar in protest but knew that some one as heartless as Catra would not care about her pet's emotions. He also could not risk the life of his old friend and teacher. "Fine," Tom caved with a defeated sigh.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Catra purred. She ran her claws down his naked leg, then began to climb on top of him once more.

As Catra worked her way up his body, Tom knew he had to think of something to stop her. He could not access his powers nor did he have any other weapons. He could not even try to access his powers without Vang being killed. His quick-thinking brain soon realized that that left him with only one option. It was something he had not tried in years but that he had perfected as an art form -- in his own warped way of thinking -- as a kitten. He began to gather his spit.

As he gathered all that he could, Tom focused on where Catra touched his body. He felt her moving up him and soon found a pattern to her movements. He waited until she had almost reached his groin, and then he let it rip.

Catra yowled as the furball hit her directly in her face. She clawed at the disgusting gunk, scratching her own face in her efforts to wipe it all off of, and continued to yowl. "You'll pay for this!" she hissed at Tom before storming out, he presumed, to find some water with which to wash her face.

* * *

In the back of the Saucy Wench's cell, behind those who watched in horror as the Vampiresses continued to torture their prisoners, sat the White Queen of the legends of Salem Saberhagen's time. She had paused only once since arriving and had draped her cloak over the trembling body of another prisoner before taking her place against the grime-covered wall. She had been sitting in the same spot since then, and her eyes had remained closed as she had tried nonstoppingly to use her powers and allowed the collar to send the familiar shocks ripping through her body.

Kurt Wagner watched the blonde in fear for her welfare. He, too, had been watching Angel and Connor, but when the Vampiresses had began tearing their clothes away with their sharp fingernails and sprinkling the holy water ever lower on their naked bodies, he had had to turn away. It was then that he had taken note of the two women in the back of the cell. One lay under a white, furry cape, moaning softly as her body trembled in her fevered dreams. The other sat with her back against the wall. She would have looked like a statue if not for the shocks ripping through her body.

Kurt could not understand why the blonde continued trying to use her powers. Did she not know that their bonds cursed them, sending shocks through their bodies whenever they attempted to use their powers? Did she, for some reason, not care that she would die if she did not stop? Never would the Priest have thought that the blonde continued allowing herself to be shocked because the one thing that she had left to hope for was the same as the only possible escape she still longed for -- the sweet relief of death.

The Priest moved forward, but as his three-fingered hand started to reach out for the woman, a quiet voice interrupted him. "Do not touch her."

Kurt looked down to find a Himalayan cat looking up at him through sad blue eyes. "Vhy not? I can not just let her continue."

"If you touch her, the shocks will spread to you. I saw it earlier, with Cole and Piper," Meesy explained, keeping his voice to a whisper so low that only the blue Demon's pointy ears would be able to hear him.

"But I have to do something to help her!" Kurt protested, his yellow eyes darting back to the blonde. He now noticed that there were tears running down her cheeks.

Meesy was about to answer him when the shocks suddenly ceased and the woman bent over, weeping. "Now you can help her," Meesy told Kurt, "or try to at least." Was there any help left for any of them? For the first time, the King was doubtful any help was coming. After all, had not Jack and the others been killed after barely escaping the Giants? Had not Katrina, Celina, and Tom all had their claws cut off? All those who still lived had been captured, and none of them could use their powers. Without them, he feared they were as good as sitting ducks.

Kurt approached the blonde cautiously and again reached out for her. "Miss?" he whispered. When she did not answer him, he repeated, "Miss? Can I help you?"

"Leavemealone." Her words were so blurred and low that he could barely make them out.

"I only vish to help."

"No one can help me."

"There is always at least one," Kurt tried.

The blonde raised her eyes, and her blue eyes bore into his yellow orbs. Her eyes were windows to her soul, and what Kurt saw within chilled him to his very soul. Whatever she had been through was the worst Hell she could imagine, and her eyes were those of a complete nonbeliever, one who did not believe in the Gods or, for that matter, anything else, one who had lost everything they had ever dared to hope for, fight for, or even love.

"Save your prayers, Father," Emma Frost told him, her voice low but harsh. "Your God doesn't give a flying crap about me. None of Them do."

"H-He always cares -- "

"Save it," Emma repeated, her blue eyes blazing with what was left of her defiance. "My life is already over. I have no one left who cares about me, and the only thing I have left is an impossibility so leave me be before I call your captor's attention to you."

Kurt took a step back and shook his head in shock at the woman's attitude. Emma shut her eyes again and hung her head; her blonde bangs shielded her face from him. He felt as if he were being dismissed by a dying Queen, but he would not so easily abandon any one who needed help as sorely as this woman did. "Ve have all been hurt, madam," he spoke gently. "Ve are all scared, perhaps more so than ve ever have been. I do not know vhat has befallen the voman I love or one of my closest friends. The only other friend I have vho is as close to me . . . I fear he may be dead."

"At least you do not know for a fact," Emma returned, her voice low and even as she fought to keep it from shaking with her emotions. "I know what has become of my people. I know what has happened to the man I love. I saw him die, and since then I have lived this Hell every day of my life. I am condemned to this Hell and do not even have the gift of death left to me. I have lost everything and have nothing left, something that you know nothing about."

"Look at me." When she did not move to do so, he gently reached out and lifted her chin. Her eyes opened hesitantly, and she stared at him past her tears. "Vhat do you see in front of you?"

"A Demon. A Priest. A trick. I don't know, and I don't care." She whipped her head away from his touch. "Just leave me alone."

Kurt sighed. "I only vish to help you -- "

"If that is true, then you will obey my wishes and leave me alone. You can do nothing to help me for there is nothing that can kill me. That is part of my curse."

"Your curse?"

Emma looked at him again. "Do you wish to torture me?"

"N-Nein," Kurt replied shakily, clearly surprised. "I only -- "

"Then. Leave. Me. Alone."

Kurt stared at the blonde for a long moment but finally got to his feet and walked sadly away. He wanted to help her but did not know how. Indeed, he did not know how to help any of them any longer. He hung his head as his own tears began anew and resumed his prayers.

* * *

While Kurt prayed for deliverance, his lady love was busy fighting the woman she had been searching for nearly all her life. Had Shadowcat had her powers, the match would have been no contest, but as it was, her blade evenly met Elektra's again and again. They seemed an equal match for each other until Elektra finally managed to slip past her daughter's guard and cut a slice out of her leggings.

"First cut," Elektra announced, her blade rising to point directly at Kitty's face.

Kitty had been surprised that Elektra had managed to slip past her guard but even more so when she did not draw blood. She could have very easily as she was unable to phase, but instead her blade just took a small swipe of blue cloth. "Ask your question."

As surprised as Kitty had been that Elektra had not actually cut her and as surprised as she had been when Elektra had challenged her, nothing could have prepared her for what Elektra said next completely floored her. "Were your parents good to you?"

Kitty stared at her mother, her round, brown eyes filled with shock. "Huh?" she finally managed to question.

"Your adopted parents. The . . . landlubbers," Elektra spat the word, "I gave you to. Were they good to you?"

Kitty nodded even as she reminded her heart to beat and her lungs to breathe. She inhaled several times before managing to get out, "Y-Y-Yes. They were the best . . . adopted parents I could have had."

Her answer seemed to please Elektra. "Were you happy?"

Remembering the deadly situation she was in, Kitty shook herself and forced herself to swallow her shock. "That's two questions."

"Fair enough." Elektra nodded, but her pleased smile did not waver as she clinked her blade with her daughter's again. "Resume."

It took Kitty a few seconds to regain her form. Even then, she still could not completely recover from her surprise. Why did Elektra care if her parents had been good to her or if her childhood had been happy when she had abandoned her, when she had clearly never wanted her? The knowledge that she could ask her and be awarded with an actual answer drove Kitty forward, and Elektra soon found herself struggling to defend herself from her own daughter's blows.

* * *

"What have you done to her, bitch!" Autolycus fiercely demanded of his captive. He had watched helplessly as Paige had swallowed the herb and the red spots that had began on her face had quickly spread through her body. Her head hung so that he could no longer see her face, but she seemed to be breathing shallowly. He feared she may well be dying, and that fear grew when Paige's coughing produced blood that splattered down on the floor below.

"Apparently just saved my life by tryin' dat ding on your little twerp of a friend first," Belladonna replied carelessly as she moved away from Paige and approached Autolycus instead. She came to a stop so close against his body that he could feel her armored bodice pressing against his skin, and her rum-soaked breath brushed over his face as she talked. "Now it's our turn." She twirled his mustache first, but then her hands ran lower. She began to tear his clothes off even as her lips descended upon his.

Autolycus had never thought that he would ever turn down a woman, but after seeing what this heartless bitch had done to Paige and having had the golden promise of a love with Elizabeth, he wanted no part of the woman who was currently kissing him as though she wanted to swallow him whole. He tried to fight against her, but his struggles were all for naught as she did not seem to pay them even the slightest attention and he could not knock her off of him or, for that matter, even manage to touch her except with his lips.

* * *

"Well, what should I do to you next?" Callisto wondered aloud as she walked around Gabrielle, her hand grazing the bard's injured body. She stopped at her head and gazed down at Gabrielle's burnt skull in thought. "There's just so many things . . . " Her fingernails gently touched Gabrielle's scalp. "There's the chain whip, the knee splitter, the Spanish tickler, the revolving drum, the Spanish crusher, the breast ripper . . . "

"Whatever you're going to do," Gabrielle told her, "just do it already." Her body already seemed to ache all over, and she couldn't bare the suspense of not knowing which of the horrid instruments Callisto named would next befall her.

"My, my. Still with the tongue? You always have been quite the witty one, both with your tongue and your quill." A sudden smile broke over Callisto's face. "Ah, yes. I know just what to do to you, my little bard." Gabrielle cried out as Callisto's fingernails raked across her burned scalp, but Callisto continued walking across her cabin and did not seem to pay any attention whatsoever to the sound.

She picked up a strange-looking, metal instrument that Gabrielle's green eyes peered warily at as Callisto approached her again. She stopped at her left hand this time. Her fingers stroked Gabrielle's. "It's perfect," she announced gleefully. "You'll never be able to write again or touch your beloved Xena."

She grasped Gabrielle's fingers and placed them in between the two metal sides of the thumbscrew. Gabrielle struggled to pull her hand away, but the chains and Callisto held her tight. With one hand, Callisto kept Gabrielle's hand in the thumbscrew. With her other, she began cranking the turn.

Gabrielle could not bare the thought that her fingers would be taken. The possibility of never again being able to hold or touch the love of her life or even write a single word brought renewed tears to her eyes and made her struggle even harder. Soon, however, Callisto did not have to hold her hand still as the thumbscrew's metal sides clenched it between its jaws.

"Please . . . no . . . not my fingers . . . " She would rather give her toes, her tongue, or just about any other body part than the use of her hands, but Gabrielle knew begging would do her no good. Callisto's grin grew bigger as she continued to increase the pressure until it broke Gabrielle's fingers off of her very hand. Gabby screamed as the pain surged through her, and Callisto joyfully moved on to her right hand.

* * *

Piper had not known what to expect when the Sorceress had approached her where she lay chained to her bed. She had tried not to tremble as the Sorceress circled her like a predator circling its prey and her hands had reached out, touching Piper in places she had never before thought that a woman would touch any woman. She was now trembling like a leaf in a full-scale hurricane. "Wh-What are you going to do with me?" Her words came out as a choked whisper.

"Your aunt's more my taste. She has more power and beauty than you'll ever have, so I think . . . Mmm . . . " The Sorceress mused more to herself than to Piper. "Yes, I do believe I will use you as a guinea pig, my dear, while I listen to your aunt's cries." She glided back to the trap door and tapped on it loudly with the heel of her boot. "Do you hear me, slave?" she called down.

"Yes, Mistress," came Ororo's reply. "What do you wish of me?"

The Sorceress smiled, clearly pleased with the response, and began to chant in Latin, lifting the spell she had placed on Ororo. It did not take long before she heard the other woman's frantic whisperings. "No . . . No, it's dark . . . Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Aunt Ororo!" Piper cried.

The Sorceress' eyes flashed angrily at Piper. "No, no, no! We can't have that!" she chided.

Piper had been about to tell Ororo what had happened and where she was when she found an iron gag clamping her mouth shut. There was one tiny hole to the side that allowed her oxygen, but no matter how desperately she tried to talk, all she could manage was squeals.

"Piper?" Ororo called. "Piper, where are you! Piper!"

The Sorceress swept through her cabin. She rummaged around outside of Piper's vision for some time before returning with the weirdest looking helmet Piper had ever before seen. The cap was attached to metal bars on each side and had something akin to a large, iron propeller sticking out of the top bar. Part of her wanted to ask what it was, but the other part was to afraid to do so. Even if she had completely wanted to, she would never have been able to ask for the iron gag that kept her words silenced.

The Sorceress fitted Piper's head underneath the upper cap and secured her chin above the bottom bar. As she then began to turn the top screw, Piper felt pain explode through her brain. The pain descended down her skull into her teeth, which began to shatter and splinter into her very jaw.

* * *

Donkey had tried valiantly to stop Anamaria. His hooves had not stopped kicking once nor had he ceased to struggle against his chains, but still he could not break free of them or manage to reach the bitch who had his Will at her mercy. He had watched in horror as she had continued turning a screw on the horrible instrument she had shoved into Will's rear, and he had heard the sounds it had caused as it had expanded, breaking bones, tearing flesh, and sending blood oozing out of Will's rear.

Tears were running down Donkey's face, and it was the longest it had ever been. He ached to stop her but didn't know how without risking himself too dangerously. When she extended the Pear to its full maximum and Will screamed again, this time louder and longer than any time Donkey had ever heard him scream before, he could no longer stand it. He did the only thing he had been able to think of that would reach Anamaria: he opened his mouth and let his spit fly.

Anamaria screeched, and her hand clawed the spit away from her face. "How dare you!" she seethed at Donkey. "You're not getting out of this, though! You're going to live to tell Sparrow every single detail of what I did to his lover boy here!" Anamaria exclaimed through clenched teeth. Even as she talked, however, she pulled a knife from her belt.

Anamaria threw the knife, and its blade embedded deep into one of Donkey's hind legs. He brayed in pain but still wanted to help his Will. "Spitting on me won't get you or him anywhere," Anamaria told him. "You do it again, I'll cut off your dick and put an iron gag on you. Then I'll go right back to the boy."

Donkey stared at her in horror. Was there nothing he could do to help his Will!

Anamaria's attention returned to Will as she pulled the Pear out of his buttocks. Donkey could not bare to look at the blood and other goo that coated its orifice. He turned his head away, hurting for his boy, even as Anamaria tossed the Pear to the side and started to turn Will over. Will moaned and groaned as she moved him, then screamed again as he was pressed back down to his mutilated rear.

With Will laying on his back again, Anamaria reached for a new tool. "What are you going to do with that?" Donkey demanded, looking back at her to see what horrible thing was going to happen to his boy next. "Huh? Huh? What are you going to do with that, bitch?"

"Shut up and watch," Anamaria hissed in return even as she brought the tool that looked suspiciously like a nutcracker dangerously close to Will's right testes.

* * *

Prue could not stand to watch Brendan as he writhed and whimpered at Helvira's merciless tortures. She had thought she was only going to carve her name into him, but after that was done, the bitch had continued carving inch after inch of flesh away. Prue could not stop crying but knew that her tears would not help Brendan, her sisters, or herself. It would not help any of them, but surely there was something she could do that would?

Prue began to rake her mind for a solution, and her tear-filled eyes roamed those who shared the cage with her. Carl had not left her side, and the animals huddled together. For once, not even Gonk seemed to notice the felines, and indeed his body was wriggled tightly in between Kit and Sir Didymus' steed, Ambrosious. Even now, Simon seemed determined to protect his charges as the old Pirate stood with the bulk of his belly almost entirely shielding Jasmine and the children from sight.

It was Frederic who caught Prue's attention, however, and she frowned in puzzlement as she watched the young man sneaking about in the shadows. Just what on Earth was he up to? she wondered as he came up behind Smee. His hand darted out toward Smee's head. She was about to call a warning to Smee when she remembered that the man was the boy's father's lover. That memory puzzled her even more and gave Frederic his chance to pluck a strand of what little remained of Smee's hair.

"Ow!" Smee exclaimed as he whipped around to face his son. "What the heck did you do that for?" he demanded, gingerly rubbing his sore head.

Frederic shrugged and, with a sheepish face, explained, "Sorry, but my hair's too curly."

Smee looked at the boy as though he'd taken leave of his senses. "Too curly for what?" he whispered as he heard Helvira stirring.

"Be quiet in there!" Helvira commanded. "If you disturb me again, I'll burn your asses straight off!" She turned back to her prey, and those in the cell released a collective sigh of relief.

"What are you going to do with Smee's hair, Frederic?" Prue whispered, praying that Helvira would not hear her.

The blonde glanced over to the bitch, then back at Prue. "I'm going to use it to try to pick our locks," he whispered in response.

Prue's eyes widened in realization. Of course! What a dummy she'd been! Auntie 'Ro had almost succeeded in getting Clark's collar off! If they could pick each other's locks and get the blasted collars off, they would have their powers, and if they had their powers . . . ! Hope surged through Prue. If she had her power, she could knock Helvira straight off of Brendan!

Frederic had already set to work on his own collar, so Prue turned to Carl. "Do you know how?" she whispered, kneeling before him. The Gnome nodded, and Prue pulled out a piece of her own hair. "Teach me," she pleaded as she slipped her hair into the keyhole in his collar.

* * *

"I don't know why you have to act like you don't like it," Judson commented, referring to the statuesque stillness Faith had fought to keep her body in ever since he had climbed onto her, "or want."

"Because I don't," Faith snarled back at him.

"Of course you don't," Judson chided as he strove deeper inside her. "Just like you never wanted it before. Oh, wait. I forgot," he spoke, his tone and facial expression those of a man who was obviously lying as he teased her. "That was always an act too. The little girl seeking redemption for killing her mother but, in truth, being always so eager for the old Priest to take her into his study, fuck her, hurt her . . . "

"I'm not like that any more," Faith stated through clenched teeth.

"You're not?" Judson asked in exaggerated surprise. "What happened? You don't need forgiveness any more?"

"Don't tell me you think you got forgiveness." He laughed, but still she refused to respond. "You'll always need forgiveness," he told her, his voice sounding strange. The next voice that came out of his mouth was not his own but was instead a voice that Faith had never thought she would ever hear again -- at least, not while on Earth. "You'll always need my forgiveness, Faith."

Faith's mouth fell agape, and her dark eyes finally lifted to stare at the face of her mother in shock. "What?" she gasped out. "What the Hell!"

"You'll always need my forgiveness, Faith," her mother's face and voice repeated, "but you'll never have it. You killed me."

"What? No! NO!" This couldn't be! She could not be looking at her mother nor could the top part of her mother's body be attached to the bottom part of the Priest who strove still deeper inside her!

Her mother's hand caressed Faith's cheek, and Judson sneered inwardly as he felt her trembling underneath his touch. "Oh, Faith, why'd you have to do it? Why'd you kill me? Did I really deserve that? Was I really ever _that_ horrible?"

"NO!" Faith yelled. "**_NO!_** THIS CAN'T BE! IT ISN'T! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU CAN'T BE!" Her head shook wildly, but the rest of her body trembled even more.

Lilah's laughter sounded from a corner, and Faith's mother's laugh joined it. "NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU CAN'T BE!"

"But he is," Lilah spoke up as she slid back up to the table. She took a handful of Faith's hair in her hand and used it to yank her head back down to the table. Then she slammed her lips down upon hers. She knew that Judson was a shapeshifter and not really Faith's mother. She knew -- and she relished seeing the terrified reaction it brought from Faith.

"Why did you kill me, Faith?" Judson asked through the image and sound of Faith's mother. "Didn't you ever love me?"

Lilah pulled back to watch the rest of the play unfolding before her.

Tears were now streaming down Faith's face. "I -- I -- I -- " She broke. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"But I did."

Faith sobbed even as Judson filled her again. The face of her mother grew blurry as it reformed back into Judson's smiling face. Judson's and Lilah's laughter echoed in Faith's head. Their voices seemed to fill her mind, but images of those she loved came to her. She clung to the memories of Dawson, Salem, Lex, Jack, Katrina, and Angel. "They'll come for me," she announced to which Judson's face grew dark and his laughter abruptly stopped. "They'll come for me!" she repeated again.

"Will they? What makes you think that?"

"Because they care about me!" Faith cried. "They -- They love me!"

Judson laughed. "They really fed you some great lines, didn't they?" he snarled down at her. His hand clenched her jaw, and his face became that of her mother's again. "No one will ever love you, Faith, because no one cares about a murderous whore!"

Faith trembled, and more tears fell from her eyes. "They'll come for me," she repeated. They'll come for me . . . Won't they?

Judson pulled himself up off of Faith. "Lilah," he called, "time for Plan Two." Faith did not see them leave for the tears that clouded her vision.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Sam lifted the tankard to his lips. He had no idea how many times he had done that over the preceding days nor did he have any idea how long he had been in this tavern. Days had come and gone and his funds had dwindled -- not that he cared. He had every intention in the world of sitting here and drinking until such time as his last coin ran out, hoping that the alcohol would kill him in the process.

He heard a slap across the room, and his bleary eyes glanced in that direction. He saw two guys and a woman tied up and fighting. He figured that both guys wanted the woman and she didn't care who she got as long as he paid for the night. In the old days, Sam would have gotten up, walked across, and talked to the two guys in an attempt to come to a peaceful solution. Today, he saluted them with his tankard and took another sip.

Who cared if the whole world killed themselves? His family was gone, and he had no reason to live whatsoever! Patty was dead! Paige was dead! Every one he'd ever truly cared about was dead, and Port Royal was gone!

He shook his head in disbelief, remembering the destruction and carnage he had seen floating in the water where Port Royal used to stand. He had no clue as to what had happened. Once upon a time, he could have gone to the Elders and asked and They would have told him, but They were the bastards who took his powers and They had long ago ceased talking to him.

He was just about to order another bottle when one of the guys came sailing across the room and landed in his lap. Sam pushed him off and turned to look just as the second guy attempted to land a punch at the first guy but missed him and hit Sam. Sam was thrown backwards, and his head bumped the wall. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped to the floor.

The woman rushed over and went through his pockets. She took everything that wasn't tied down, and then the three of them left, leaving Sam unconscious in the same spot he had fallen.

* * *

Elvira's black eyes stared unseeing at the vast ocean. She could not stop thinking about Wolf -- nor what an idiot she had been. She had thought that, by denying her heart, she could keep him safe. After all, she had laid countless men in the past without Helvira ever paying any attention. She had wanted to love Wolf, but at the same time, she had been too afraid to admit to herself that she already did.

Looking back now, she didn't know when it had happened. It might have been when he'd rescued her or when she'd first laid eyes upon his handsome form. It might have been when they had made love for the first time or any of the times thereafter. It could have been during one of their after-glows when he had held her close to his bare chest and she had listened to his heart beating. She had no ideal when it had happened. She just knew that she loved him, that that love was why Helvira had taken him and was now torturing him with Gods only knew what, and that she might never see him again.

Her head drooped even lower, and her tears increased at the thought that they might not be in time, that she might never see him again, feel his skin against hers, or hear his sexy voice crooning in her ear or howling with their passion. She trembled. She needed some one to hold her, but Wolf was gone and she couldn't go to Delvira after their fight. Jack was nowhere to be seen, and besides, she didn't trust any of the others enough.

Her black fingernails dug into the railing, and she writhed against it. She had never known such agony as the terror and despair that now clawed at her heart. Her black lips trembled as she tried to sing, but the words would not come. Instead, she found herself throwing her head back and, to her utter and complete shock, letting a howl explode. The howl seemed to help, so instead of singing as she had done in the past when upset, she continued howling.

* * *

Delvira had been searching for the Irish man who'd had the visions for quite some time, but she had yet to find any sign of him. Finally, in desperation, she stopped a stranger. The woman was one of the most unusual-looking women she'd ever before seen, but Delvira did not stop to take notice of her purple skin or orange hair. "Excuse me," she asked, "where did the Irish man with the visions go?"

"Doyle went to rest, shugah," the woman known as Mouse answered. "Anythin' Ah can help ya with?"

Delvira nodded. "Could you give me directions to your sleeping quarters? I really need to talk with him."

"Bettah yet," Mouse replied, "Ah'll lead ya there."

Delvira followed Mouse down the stairs that led to below deck and through the twisting hallways before Mouse stopped at an open doorway. "He's in there," she told her.

Delvira nodded. "Thank you, . . . ?"

"Mah name's Mouse."

"Thank you, Mouse. I am Delvira." She headed into the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Doyle had been tossing ever since he had been carried to his cot. He laid his scroll on the floor beside his bed and dropped the quill on top of it. He had tried, but nothing was working today. Nothing but his Gods-awful migraine. He was just about to turn over again when he heard Mouse talking to some one. He turned to face the door just as he heard the woman say that her name was Delvira. "Enter, fair ladies," he called to them.

A smile lit his face only to turn to a frown as he leaped to his feet and backed up against the nearest wall. What the Hell was she doing here, and why had Mouse led her to him! He panicked so badly that he morphed into his Demon. He hoped that his appearance would be enough to scare the woman, but he doubted it. He had seen her in his visions, and he knew the bitch for what she was! His eyes darted around the room, hoping to spy a weapon.

Mouse's hand went for the hilt of her sword, but she did not draw her weapon yet for she could not see what in the world had spooked Doyle. "Doyle?" she questioned. "What's wrong?"

Delvira's black eyes gazed in surprise at the man who had just revealed the Demon she had sensed about him earlier. She'd never seen one quite like him as his now-green face was completely devoid of horns yet seemed to have a million pins sticking out of it. "My name's Delvira," she told him gently, never once thinking that he had seen her sister. "I am one of Jack Sparrow's people."

"GET AWAY FROM HER, MOUSE!" Doyle yelled. "SHE'S ONE O' 'EM! I SAW HER AN' WHAT SHE'S DOIN' TAE JACK'S PEOPLE! SHE'S ONE O' 'EM!" His hand reached out for the only weapon he could see. He didn't think it would be much use as it was only a board.

Though Delvira had seemed pleasant enough, Mouse had no reason to doubt Doyle. She moved swiftly, sliding away from Delvira and drawing her sword.

Delvira sighed, knowing what had happened. "What you saw, Doyle," she tried to reason with them, "was my sister, _Helvira_. I know we appear identical, but if you asked Jack or any of the others, they would tell you."

"Give me a sword," Doyle told Mouse, "an' ye gi see if she's tellin' the truth."

Mouse did toss Doyle her second sword but made no movement to leave. "Ah'm not leavin' ya here, Doyle. If she's one o' those, ya wouldn't stand a chance against her." Her sword remained pointed at Delvira's chest.

* * *

AndrAla had been helping Enzo prepare the cannons, but a stranger aboard the Frolicking Monkey had caught her attention. She had since come to a stop and had been watching the other woman with concern shining in her blue eyes. "AndrAla," Enzo's voice suddenly sounded from directly behind her, and she jumped. He couldn't help grinning at her reaction as he so rarely managed to spook her. "I can handle things here if you want to go to her," he offered.

"I know her lover must have been taken, Enzo," AndrAla spoke, "and I . . . I can't help thinking how miserable I would be if you had been taken."

"But I wasn't," Matrix replied, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "and I'm not going to be."

AndrAla nodded and turned around to look up at him. Her blue eyes smiled up into his good eye. "I'll go see if I can help her." She leaned up, and they shared a kiss before parting again. "Thanks, Sparky."

"Any time." He smiled as he watched her swing over to the other ship, but as she landed and continued walking toward the pale-skinned woman in black, Enzo sighed and his fingers balled into a fist. He knew what she was feeling for he couldn't help thinking the same. If he ever lost his AndrAla . . . He might as well lose his very soul for she was everything to him.

Frisket barked, and he turned back to see his red and yellow dog grinning up at him, his tongue lolled out of one side of his mouth. "You're right, boy. We gotta get back to work."

* * *

Ray Tracer had broken his quill and had to return to the sleeping quarters to get another one. His mouth fell open at the sight that greeted him. His beloved Mouse was holding a sword on the female Vampire he'd seen come aboard the ship earlier. He had seen another Vampiress get on the Frolicking Monkey and had wondered what had caused the two to be identical. He had never heard of two Vampires looking the same. "Mouse?" he asked and then noticed that Doyle had a sword on her too. "What's goin' on?" He wondered what she could have done in such a short time to get into trouble.

Delvira started to turn her head toward the new voice, but Mouse's words froze her. "If ya go fer him, Ah sweah Ah'll slit ya in two! Ray, this one claims to be one o' Jack's people, but Doyle saw her in his vision hurtin' the others!"

"I don't know where Jack got them from, but he's got two of them and they look exactly the same," Ray told her. "Unless she's done something really bad, she is a guest aboard the ship. Ma'am," he asked, looking at Delvira, "do you have an explanation?"

"I already told them," Delvira replied, remaining perfectly still except for her black lips, "but they did not believe me, not that I can blame them." Her eyes moved to Doyle. "If your Demon has the sense of smell that most do, sniff me. Smell me for lies," she challenged him, "and I promise you will find none. I am one of three identical triplets. The other one who Ray saw is Elvira, but the one you saw, Doyle, is the evil one amongst us. Her name is Helvira." And the bitch has my husband, she couldn't help thinking.

Doyle lowered his sword and stepped closer so that he could smell the woman. "She speaks the truth," he said and handed his sword back to Mouse, hilt first. "I am sorry fer the misunderstandin', but I will take nae chances wit' me people. Come. Sit down, an' tell us why ye need our help."

Ray decided to stay. He wanted to hear this conversation, and as soon as Mouse had sheathed her swords, his hand reached out to touch hers.

Mouse took Ray's hand. "Ah'm sorry too," she apologized, looking at Delvira, "but Ah didn't have any reason not to trust Doyle an' didn't really know ya."

Delvira forced a pleasant smile upon her lips. "It's all right," she assured them. "Believe me, I'm used to being mistaken for Helvira. I wanted to talk to you, though, Doyle," she told the Irish man, walking across the room and sitting on the cot before his. "I knew you had the visions but didn't really know what you saw?"

"It's nae good," he told her as he morphed back to his human form. "Yer sister has four men, an' she is torturin' 'em at the same time. I can't tell ye exactly what she's doin' except that it is extremely painful tae each an' that she's enjoyin' e'ery second o' it. She's wearin' somethin' shiny around her neck, but I can't get a clear picture o' it."

Delvira nodded. She was not surprised that Helvira had chosen four prisoners and knew that two of them were, beyond any doubt, Jareth and Wolf. "Did you see the men?" she asked him. "I know that one is blonde and that there's a brunette Werewolf, but do you have any clue on the others?"

"One's short, an' there's two brunette Werewolves, nae one."

Delvira nodded again, her movement slower this time as a pale hand subconsciously rubbed her temples. "It must be Wolverine and Brendan. They're two of Jack's family," she explained.

"And the othahs?" Mouse asked quietly.

"My husband," Delvira replied, her voice sounding strange as she fought to keep her emotions in check, "and my sister's boyfriend."

Ray pulled Mouse into his arms. He knew how he'd feel if some one had his Mouse. "We'll get them back," he told Delvira. "We'll help you." He reached out with one hand and touched her gently on the shoulder.

She nodded, and her moist black eyes turned to peer at his unusual glasses. "Thank you," she told them. "I know you've volunteered to help us even though you don't know what you're getting into, and believe me, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart."

"It's what friends are fer, shugah, an' any friend o' Jack Sparrow's a friend o' ours." Mouse's arms wrapped around Ray's as she held to him. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if she were in Delvira's shoes and he was the one taken.

Looking back to Doyle, Delvira questioned, "Did you see any of the others who have taken our people?"

"People that I din't knae. Haven't seen 'em before, so I'm nae sure who they are. There's one thing about the little man. His hands're bleedin'. I din't knae what she did tae him. I fear that he may bleed to death 'cause there's a lot o' blood."

Delvira nodded. "She . . . did something to his claws. Probably took his hands or intends to."

"There are some strange creatures I have nae seen before. Their screams fill me ears as one o' 'em was ripped apart an' his parts thrown everywhere but especially at the blonde man." Doyle looked at Delvira, hoping she could explain what he had just seen.

Delvira would not meet his eyes; her gaze was focused on the floor of the deck instead. "One of my people," she told him quietly, "and the blonde man is my husband, Jareth."

"There's somethin' special about yer sister. Evil rolls off o' her in waves, an' yet somethin' eats at the heart o' her." Again, he looked at Delvira, hoping she could explain what he was feeling and seeing.

"Her heart was taken once."

"She has no heart!" Ray asked. "How does she live!"

"I don't know how she did it," Delvira admitted, "but I know that she somehow managed to retrieve her heart. She should also be stinking as it was dropped in the Bog of Eternal Stench, but there is not even a smell."

"Di ye knae how tae bring her down?" Doyle asked. "Is she a stronger Vampire than ye?"

"Not a stronger Vampire," Delvira corrected, "but a stronger Sorceress, and no." She shook her head. "I have tried many times in the past. As I said, her heart was even taken. But she always manages to find a way to come back."

"Fer every evil thing, there is a way tae destroy it. We must find a way tae destroy her before we gi tae her. I'm nae a fighter, Delvira. I probably couldn't even fight me way out o' a wet papersack, but I will do what I can tae help."

"We will go with you, mate," Ray told her. "Perhaps between the four of us, we can bring her down."

Delvira looked at each in turn, and she allowed her tears to enter her eyes as she sensed the honesty in each. "She is a vengeful creature," she warned them. "If she knows that you have helped us and manages to live, which she most likely will even if we think we have killed her, she will haunt you and do all that she can to hurt you."

"We've had that before," Mouse told her, "but ya need help, shugah, an' that's what we're here for."

* * *

Sam's eyes drifted open to what he thought was the most beautiful, glittery thing he'd ever seen in his life. It had a voice and a woman's face. What was her problem? Why couldn't she just leave him alone and let him continue to dream of a happier time and place? "Leave me alone, wench!" he finally managed to get out as she had been busily hitting him with a glove in the face. He did not notice that she was barely even touching the glove.

Thunder suddenly rattled the windows even as the woman yelled, "SAMUEL WILDER, YOU WILL _NOT_ TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, AND YOU _WILL_ GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OFF OF THIS FILTHY FLOOR!"

"Floor?" he asked. "How'd I get down here?" His hazy mind took him back to the episode that had occurred just before he had been knocked out, and his hand raced for his pocket. "Damn bitch! She cleaned me out!"

"You have more important things to worry about right now," the blonde woman told him. "Like the fact that your daughter and her sisters are still alive and in desperate need of your help."

"I know you're crazy now!" he told her. "Port Royal is gone. I saw the debris. No one was left alive."

The woman sighed in frustration and shook her head. "It's a long story," she told him, "but the Halliwell sisters did make it out alive. They and others have been kidnapped, however, and Paige is _dying_." She hoped that bit of information would get the drunkard to moving.

Sam slowly got to his feet and stared at the woman who he could now see was wearing some kind of lacy, flimsy thing that left little to the imagination. "Just who are you, and what makes you think you know what happened to my family?"

The woman rolled her eyes and humphed but then looked at him again. "Think for a minute, Sam. I know your name. I know your girls' names, and I know what you are -- or, rather, were. You were the White Lighter of Patricia Halliwell, and you lost your wings because of your romance with her."

"That was a long time ago," Sam told her, "and I haven't got the foggiest clue as to who you are or why you're so skimpily clad in this establishment. Don't you know where you are and what these man would love to do to you?" He sat down on the bench.

"Sam, take a second," she told him. "Look around you."

Sam's eyes drifted around and saw that every one was frozen in place. The drink being poured from a bottle was even frozen in mid-air. "So you're a powerful Witch," he told her. "That still doesn't mean I'm worth a damn. I can't do anything to help my family! I can't even help myself!" He glared balefully at her.

She sighed as her foot stamped the floor. She had had enough of dull and dumb White Lighters. "Samuel Wilder, My name is Aphrodite. I am the Goddess of Love, and I am here to offer you the chance of a lifetime."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Her again. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he did believe in Gods once upon a time. "_You're_ Aphrodite? You're so _beautiful_! I never thought I'd get to actually see one of You! You can help me rescue my daughters?"

"If you'll pull your mess together here, I can make a trip to Daddy and He'll return your powers."

"I don't have any money left. They cleaned me out."

"Where you're going, you'd probably lose it any way."

"I can't take a bath without money. Can you . . . help me?"

"With pleasure!" She waved a hand, and a gentle blast rippled through him.

Sam could not believe that he was clean again! He had hated being dirty, but he'd just not had the willpower to clean up. Now not only was he cleaned, but he smelled good! He looked down at the clothes he was now wearing and found that they were all white and in a very strange design. His shoes sparkled up at him. He was about to thank Her, but his eyes could not find Her.

He took one step and found that he was no longer in the tavern. In fact, he was flying through the air. He had almost forgotten the thrill of flying, and now he closed his eyes and savored it, hoping he would not find himself, upon landing, in a pit of fire.

Aphrodite's voice drifted to him on the wind. "When you arrive at your new destination, hide until I come. If they find you, refuse to speak to any but Jack Sparrow or Xena and then tell them I sent you."

He nodded in agreement even as he pondered why he was going to meet the infamous Jack Sparrow and hoped that he would not make him walk the plank!

* * *

Elvira had howled until her throat had hurt and she could no longer continue. Then she had collapsed against the railing and buried her head in the shield of her arms. She did not move from that position even when she heard some one approaching and only barely moved when a woman called out to her.

"Miss? Excuse me? Miss?" AndrAla called again. When the woman still did not respond, she moved closer to her back and tried again. "I'm . . . sorry, but I couldn't help noticing how depressed you are and . . . Well, I know I'd feel the same way if it had been my lover who was taken, and I was just wondering if I might be able to do something to help?"

Elvira changed her position so that the side of her head now lay on her crossed arms and her face could be seen. She wasn't sure what to tell the other woman. How could anybody help? How could they stop Helvira? How could they possibly kill a bitch who was back even after her heart had been removed? She remembered Jack being so determined that they would find and rescue their family in time, but she had not seen him since the ships had pulled out.

"I really would like to help," AndrAla spoke again as she walked to where the Vampiress could see her. "Do you need some blood or something?"

Though she was thirsty, Elvira dismissed the offer of blood as she studied the blue-haired woman's freckled face. Her smile was kind, and her eyes shone with honest generosity, all traits Elvira was not used to. "Have you . . . Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

"Not for a while," AndrAla replied. "Why?"

"He . . . was going to train me," Elvira admitted. "I don't know how to fight."

AndrAla thought quickly. She didn't want to overstep Captain Sparrow but did want to help the woman before her. "How are you throwing at things?"

"Pretty damn good," Elvira answered, surprised at the question. "Why?"

AndrAla pulled a starfish from her hair and showed it to Elvira. "This is one of my personal weapons, but I have more of them. It's kind of like a boomerang. You aim it; you throw it. It hits its target and comes back to your hand. Would you like to try it?"

Elvira eyed the weapon. Its ends seemed to be rather sharp. Maybe she could still get some training in, something that she could use in her desperate plea to save Wolf. She nodded and pulled herself from the railing. She dried her eyes before looking back at the leather-clad woman. "I would."

AndrAla smiled. "Okay. I'll show you. My name's AndrAla, by the way."

"Elvira." The answer came just a second before AndrAla began her lesson.

* * *

It had been a long time since Kennedy had spent a day as frantic as this one had turned out to be, but it seemed that every time she turned her back, her charge fell over board again. "I don't know why in the Hell I had to get stuck with you," she muttered as she lugged the soaked dork up over the railing. "I swear, every damn time I so much as blink, there you go again! What the heck's wrong with you!"

"My Phoebe is dying, and I can't do a damn thing to help her! My family's out there! They're dying! I've never been so helpless in all my life! I know I'm clumsy, but I just can't help myself! I get to thinking about them, and there I go again! I think I'm gonna drown out here! At least I took care of the Book and it's not getting wet!"

Kennedy gave a frustrated sigh as she shoved her dark, wet hair out of her face and climbed over the railing. She leaned backwards against it even as she dismissed Joxer's words about whatever Book he had hidden as his Phoebe simply being as concerned with books as her own Willow was. Kennedy was still angry with Joxer, but when she looked down at him, her anger began to ebb for she was gazing into the face of a man who had lost everything. "We'll get them back," she tried to assure him even while wondering how she was going to manage to keep stopping him from drowning until then.

"Thank you," Joxer sniffled, "but I don't think I'll ever see my beautiful Phoebe again! Just let me drown!" he pleaded. "The world would be better off without me!"

"I can't," Kennedy started. "The Captain ordered me to keep your butt safe, and she'd make me walk the plank if I didn't. Besides," she continued at the look on his face, "what would your Phoebe say when we rescued her and you were nowhere to be seen?"

Joxer looked up with a slight smile showing. "Do you really think we can get her back? I need a sword so I can fight for her when we get there!"

There was no way Kennedy was letting this boy get a hold of a sword, so she ignored that and answered his other comment instead. "You haven't seen this crew really pissed off yet, Joxer. I have, and I know they're getting ready to go down that path again." She tried not to think of what would happen if Willow were to get out of control with her magick again. "Whatever bitches have your people, we won't stop until they're dead and you and the others have your family back again."

Joxer dashed his tears away and shakily got to his feet. "I'll try not to fall overboard again. I know I've been a pain in your side all day, but I just realized the reason why I'm falling out there is because I'm leaning too heavily on the rail and then . . . the boat moves funny, and I fall over! I promise not to lean on the rail any more."

"Let's just get you away from the sides," Kennedy said, throwing an arm over his shoulders and using that advantage to lead him toward the center of the ship. Her mind went back to his need for a sword. As dangerous as he would be to himself with one, he'd be in even more danger from those bitches without one, and with his Phoebe having been taken, there was no way they'd be able to convince him to stay out of the battle. "Tell me," she asked, "has anybody ever actually trained you?"

"I trained myself," Joxer said proudly, "when I was growing up using a sword left to me by my Grandfather. He was in the guard, but he got killed and the only thing I got was his sword."

Kennedy didn't need to see Joxer with a sword to know just what a louse he'd be. "Maybe we could get a couple of swords and I could show you some new . . . techniques?" she proposed, choosing her words carefully.

"Great, and I can show you just how good I am with a sword!"

"Riiight . . . " Kennedy drew out the word as she steered him toward the armory.

* * *

Lex leaned heavily upon the railing, gazing out to sea. He had been one of the constant ones running to Doyle's side every time the man had a vision, and he seemed to be having plenty of them. Try as he might, however, he could not hear anything about the kids. He had heard parts about Faith that had made him sick to his stomach, and once mention was made of Clark. Were his kids dead?

He felt so helpless he didn't know what to do any more. He sighed deeply even as tears began to run down his face. The more he had found out about his father, the more he had become his one true hatred, but now the ones who had taken his family had even replaced the hatred he felt for his father. He would have loved to have been a fighting machine set on kill so that he could terminate all the bitches who had his family.

He sank to his knees, doing something he hadn't done for a long time. Words began to tumble from his mouth and he scarcely knew what he said, but he prayed and his words came straight from his heart and winged their way heavenward to fall upon the hard-hearted Father of the Gods.

* * *

Zeus had been trying hard to pretend indifference as to what was going on below. After all, the funny monkey creatures were there for His entertainment, and if they happened to be doing something He didn't want to see at the time, He merely turned His head and looked in another direction. Long years before, He had had to take a stand and allow man to have his own free will. Otherwise, He knew His children would be constantly intervening when men were doing stupid things.

Now He knew for certain that the mess that He had only turned his face from had gotten worse and that His most favorite daughter was on Her way. He was not looking forward to the scene He knew would happen if He refused, and yet, looking into His heart, He did not want to refuse Her. Just this once, He was going to turn His back, give Her permission to do what needed to be done to save Her people and then, when some of the others went to complaining, He could say that He wasn't watching that particular episode.

He already knew some of Her plans and approved even though He'd never say it. He thought it was long overdue to get that sorry White Lighter back on his feet and with his wings again. He stood expectantly, waiting for Her arrival, and as soon as She materialized, He smiled at Her and said the words He knew She longed to hear, "Yes. Do whatever You can to save Your people. I give You the power to restore Samuel Wilder's White Lighter powers, and I will not be watching."

Aphrodite quickly recovered Her surprise and gave Her Father Her most brilliant smile. "Thank You, Daddy!" She squealed and vanished before He could change His mind.

* * *

"You're a natural!" AndrAla announced, grinning from ear to ear, some time after she had started training Elvira with her starfish. "Why don't you come over to Destiny's Ghost and I'll set you up with some?"

"I never thought a weapon could be so easy," Elvira admitted in awe. "The only thing I've ever been able to fight with before, besides a catfight, is a high heel!"

"That's probably why," AndrAla commented. "The techniques are not too different."

The women had barely started to head for the other ship when Destiny's Ghost's dinner bell rang. "Why don't you join us?" AndrAla offered.

"I . . . can't," Elvira had to decline. "I don't eat regular human food."

AndrAla nodded. "I'll bring you some starfish afterwards then," she promised. Elvira's mouth fell open in surprise as her new friend walked away for she found herself staring at scales that ran down the lower part of AndrAla's slender back and disappeared into her pants!

* * *

Hank was finishing up the last touches of the final drawing. It was of some very interesting creatures that he'd like to get a chance to study. What had Jack called them? Goblins? That could not be right. They had to have some other kind of name. Hank had seen their pictures before on a cave dwelling, and even they were called something else. There had to be another name for these people. He figured that they were a very ancient tribe. He looked at Jack. "Are you certain this is every one?"

Jack got to his feet and stretched before answering. He had not realized how long he had been sitting still, but he felt an incredible thirst and, for the first time in his life, he was not reaching for rum. His thirst was for one of Crys' snow treats. "I believe, to the best of my knowledge, Hank, that is the last one, but there are a lot of those and some are male and some are female. That's why I told you the two different descriptions. Most of them look like the males, and I've only seen a couple of the females." He walked over and looked at the pictures Hank had been drawing. "You've done an incredible job, Hank! They look just as though you had drawn them from real life!"

Hank added the last picture to the pile and took a moment to clean his glasses. "Thank you, my friend. I only hope that the crew can memorize these before we engage in battle."

"It's a lot of people," Jack admitted. "I hope they can too. I don't want to lose any of them, not even the Goblins."

It was at that moment that they heard the ship's dinner bell ring. Jack looked at Hank inquiringly, and Beast smiled in response. "Dinner is served."

"Ah, yes! It's been forever since I've actually heard one of those dinner bells," Jack told him, "and the last time my ship's bell was rung, it wasn't a good thing! I lost a crew member, and we lost our ships."

Phong had already wheeled out, leaving the door open in his wake. Hank now gestured for Jack to go ahead as he asked, "Would you care to discuss the matter?"

Jack grinned at the way Hank had phrased it and then nodded. "Yes. It's a very interesting telling. I'll tell the whole assembly at dinner." He thought to himself, Hey! I used an expensive word! I wonder if Hank even noticed?

* * *

Spike had been watching the door to the cabin he shared with Kyna for some time when the dinner bell rang. He waited, still watching it and waiting impatiently for it to open, as the majority of the rest of the crew rushed by. Still, the door did not open. He walked over to it and pressed his ear to the wood. He listened intently for a moment, but all he could pick up was Kyna's shallow breathing and quietness.

Spike cracked the door open and edged just far enough inside so that he could see his love. He found her sitting in the middle of their floor, her legs crossed in front of her and her head bowed. He wondered if she had not heard the bell but did not want to interrupt her if her spirit was not there. He concentrated and, upon sensing her spirit, quietly called her name. "Kyna?"

Kyna's head lifted at the voice of the man she loved. "William," she spoke in response, and he started moving immediately forward as he heard the sadness in her voice and saw the tears in her eyes, "I can not sense them. I -- I fai --"

He took her hands in his and gently drew her to her feet. One of his hands released hers, and he pressed a finger to her tender lips. "You're not a failure, love, and you haven't failed anybody. We'll get to them. Some way or another, we'll find them, and we'll rescue them." He drew her into his arms and let her head rest against his chest for a moment. "I promise you that, pet. We'll make it in time, and we'll rescue them while they're still alive -- or undead."

"William, you know who's on that ship . . . "

"I do," he told her, lifting her chin so that he could gaze into her almond eyes, "and I'll deal with her. Promise. She won't take me down that road again. You're the only woman for me. It just took me a while to realize that."

Kyna smiled sadly. "And I to realize that we are soul mates, as well."

He smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"I still can't get used to that term," he admitted. "Never thought the whole soul mates concept would apply to me." He ran his fingers through her long, black hair.

"Nor did I think that I'd ever find a good Vampire -- let alone fall in love with one." She leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

He drank deeply of her for a long moment, then released her. "You need to go eat, pet. Gonna need all the energy you can get."

Kyna nodded. "And you?"

"I'll find Raziel. We'll get some blood and watch the decks," he assured her.

She smiled, kissed him again, and left.

Spike remained alone in their cabin for a moment as he thought of the coming battle. It had been a long time since he had last seen Drusilla, but he was more than ready to give the bitch her payback for wasting so many years of his life and almost tearing he and Kyna apart forever more. He thought of Angel and shivered at the thought of all the tortures he knew the two insane Vampire bitches were putting him through. "We're coming," he whispered under his breath. "We're coming, and nothing's gonna stop us." With that, he swept out of the room, heading for Raziel and as much blood as he could hold.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	10. Chapter Nine

ï»¿

**Chapter Nine**

It had taken every inch of Prue's remaining will to ignore what was going on on the wall across from the cell that held her and the others caged like animals. She had barely been able to see Carl's lock for the tears that filled her eyes, and her hands now shook as she fought to pick her own lock, having already freed the Gnome from his. Carl had hurriedly scooted along to help the others when she had ushered him away from her collar. She knew he could have done it faster, but she wanted to be able to do it herself.

Now, however, she was beginning to think her decision foolish. If only she could free herself, she could knock the heck out of Helvira and get her off of Brendan, but as it was . . . Prue pressed her lips tightly together to silence the sob that rose in her throat. It hurt so much just to look upon the man she loved now. Helvira had not stopped at carving his chest but had continued on, using her dagger, fingernails, and even her fire to further mutilate Brendan's chest.

Prue knew he had held on as long as he could, but the whimperings, howls, and screams had come, tearing at the hearts of all the prisoners who heard them. She could not even imagine being in as much pain as he was now, and she shuddered as Helvira pulled another strip of flesh away to reveal bone. Wolverine, Wolf, and Jareth had all been struggling their most valiantly against their bonds and hurling insults and threats at the bitch, but she seemed to ignore them all.

Prue's thoughts broke off as she heard the tell-tell click of her collar giving way. A slow, dangerous smile spread over her lips. She was free, and now the bitch would pay! All she needed was a weapon, and Helvira held one in her very hand! Prue's eyes followed the dagger's movements, and she began to concentrate.

* * *

Roxanne paused as she entered the hold of the Saucy Wench. The two jaguars who sat like stone statues at the bottom of the stairs looked up at her. Their tails swished in greeting as they stood to meet her. Her free hand stroked one head at a time, and they licked her fingers. "Good girls, Sasha, Yasmine." She hated leaving them down here to watch the prisoners and see what the two Vampiresses were doing to their prisoners, but the order had come straight from Captain Callisto and she had been unable to deny it.

Roxanne brushed gently past her pets and, while doing her best to ignore Darla and Drusilla as they struck at their prisoners' bodies with iron bars heated by the coals in the brazier, walked toward the cell. She unlocked it, slipped in, and locked it again behind her. She slipped the key into her bodice and walked past the prisoners who glared angrily at her.

Crystal looked up at the dark-skinned brunette from where she was huddled close with Lorne and Cordelia. Her ice blue eyes watched her, wondering if the woman might present her with an opportunity and just why she was in there with them in the first place.

Roxanne felt the others' eyes on her but did not respond. Instead, she continued on to the woman who lay, trembling in the fetal position, in the back of the cell. She was not surprised to find Emma's fur cape draped over her nor its owner with shocks running through her body. Her sad eyes moved from Emma back to the sick woman.

Her gentle hands removed first the cape and then the blanket underneath it. "Theo," she whispered to the woman, "it's Roxanne. I'm here to change your bandages." Her heart ached when there was no response, and her hand gently caressed the other woman's lovely face. "Theo?" she called again.

Theo murmured incoherent words in her fevered sleep, and Roxanne could not help softly brushing her thumb across Theo's lips. She hated to see her like this. It had been bad enough when she had been kept as prisoner. She had tried to do everything she could to protect her, but she had not been able to stop Judson, Darla, and Drusilla from using her for a test subject. She had even offered to take her place, claiming that she reveled in pain and the changing table they had made was an unique opportunity, but they had laughed at her. That had been what had brought Callisto's suspicions on her for the first time, but the blonde had not yet called her on it.

Roxanne shook her head, knowing that her thoughts were drifting and she needed to remain alert should the prisoners decide to attack her. She glanced quickly around, her eyes meeting once with a blue Demon's yellow orbs and a second time with a blonde's ice blue eyes. None of them seemed to be trying to threaten her yet, so Roxanne returned her attention to Theo.

She gently pulled apart the back of her unbuttoned shirt and set to work removing the bandages. She heard a couple of soft gasps as she revealed Theo's injuries -- the holes that ran all throughout her back and, Roxanne knew, even lower. She began to apply the medicine she applied twice daily while saying a silent prayer to Bast.

* * *

Helvira had been busily digging away in her favorite prey when her dagger suddenly stopped following her orders. It became like a stone in her hand, and she could not move it regardless of how hard she tried. "What the Hell?" she murmured under her breath, her black lips pulled down into a puzzled frown.

As she struggled with it, her prisoners also looked at it in confusion. Who was doing this? Who had managed to find a way to try to stop her? Brendan's mind was barely alert, but still he clung to the thought of those he loved most -- his brother, Jack; his father, Wolverine, who hung beside him; and the woman who he could not seem to keep himself from loving, Prue. The memory of the way she had thrown his clothes at him while never touching them came to him, and his miserable eyes peered over Helvira's shoulder to find Prue standing just behind the bars, her fingers wriggling in the same movements that the dagger fought against Helvira's grasp to go in.

He was distracted from watching Prue by Helvira's sudden screech as the blade finally broke free of her grasp and flew toward her throat. It struck its target, embedding in her throat. She clawed at the handle, but even as she was doing so, Prue made come-hither motions with her hands and Helvira found herself being pulled backwards by an invisible force.

* * *

Shadowcat's blade was quicker and fiercer than it had been before as her mind finally concentrated fully on the battle at hand, and it was not long before she succeeded in knocking the sword from her mother's hand. Elektra's mouth fell agape in surprise as her daughter's sword pointed at her heart. "_My_ turn," Kitty announced, her brown eyes blazing. "You _abandoned_ me as a baby. You didn't want any part of me. This is only the second time I've ever even seen you face to face, and that was because you and your crew mates kidnapped my family! So why in the _Hell_," she demanded, "do you care if my parents were good to me or if I was happy! You never cared before, so why now!"

Kitty's questions stunned Elektra, and her dark eyes quickly glanced around their surroundings to make certain that no one was paying attention to them. She saw Kalena watching over her prisoners as they mopped the deck, occasionally stopping to drink from a pail of water, Jocelyn raising heck over the tiny creatures she'd set to work doing her repairs. Elektra's eyes finally returned to Kitty's. "I . . . I did care," she answered quietly.

Kitty's blade thrust closer to her heart. "The truth!"

"It _is_ the truth," Elektra insisted, her eyes keeping Kitty's gaze. "I was already a member on this ship when I learned I was pregnant with you. This would have been no kind of life for you, and Callisto doesn't allow children. Had I had you on board and tried to keep you on board, we would have both ended up walking the plank."

Kitty stared at her mother, uncertain if she could believe her or not. "Then why didn't you look me up?" she asked, fully expecting the older woman to toss her earlier words back to her when she had asked her if she'd been happy as a child and Kitty had informed her that that was two questions.

Elektra did not protest but answered her question instead. "I wanted to, but I . . . I . . . I was . . . " How could she admit that she had been scared, scared of learning that she'd chosen the wrong people to raise her daughter, scared that she would be unable to leave her if she ever saw her, scared that Kitty would want no part of her if she learned who she was and that that might well break what remained of her heart?

A shot rang out, and Kitty yelled in pain as the bullet blazed into her shoulder. She dropped her sword and staggered, but Elektra caught her. "What in the _Hell_!" she demanded, her furious eyes turning on Jocelyn Seagrave.

"If you were having trouble with your prisoner, all you needed to do is yell for help!" Jocelyn told her.

"I didn't need any help!"

"That's why she was about to cut out your heart!"

Only then did Elektra realize what their stand-off would have looked like to any one watching. Jocelyn had thought that Kitty had somehow broken free of her arm cuff and was about to kill her, and her crew mate believed she had just saved her life. "I could have handled it!"

Jocelyn's eyes blazed up at Elektra. "Next time, I'll just let her kill you!"

"Next time, you just mind your own business," Elektra retorted, "not that there's going to be a next time!" She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Come on, slave. We'd better get that wound dressed before you get blood on me!" Yet her hands were gentle as she assisted Kitty in getting down to the deck and led her toward Roxanne's cabin.

* * *

Helvira slammed backwards into the iron bars of the cell, and Prue's hands went for her neck. Helvira's black eyes blazed up at the daring woman. "You won't hurt him," Prue told her defiantly as she tried to choke her against the bars, "not any more!" She tried to get her hands completely around Helvira's neck but was blocked by the dagger.

Helvira would have snarled out a response, but she could not get any words out for Prue's tight hold on her neck. Her own hands clasped over Prue's, however, and her black fingernails drew down Prue's tender skin. Fire sparked from her fingertips, burning Prue's hand and forcing her to relinquish her hold with a cry of pain.

"Prue!" Brendan managed to get out. Seeing her in such trouble renewed his strength but did not give him enough to do much more than a child's attempt at struggling against his chains. "Don't hurt her!" he cried, but even as he did so, he knew she would.

Helvira whirled to face the woman who had dared to try to fight her. "Prue, is it? Well, listen here, Prudence," she snarled, "I don't give a damn if Callisto did take you. If you try that or anything else again, I'll burn your little ass beyond repair, and as for Brendan . . . I guess you must have fallen for the good wolf," sarcasm dripped off of her snarled words, "but if you try anything else again, I'll hurt him even more. In fact . . . " She pulled the dagger from her own throat, turned, and threw it toward Brendan.

"BRENDAN!" Prue could not stand idly by and see him hurt again. She threw out her hands, and the dagger changed direction to land, at the last possible second, safely in the wall beside Brendan.

Helvira snorted. She moved a finger and sent a gush of fire ripping out over not only Brendan's groin area but also Wolf's and Wolverine's as well. As they howled, screamed, and writhed in pain, she turned back to Prue, who was once more crying. "Now I could let one of them burn or even all three of them."

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Carl yelled at her from where he had returned to Prue's side.

"That's right!" Frederic agreed. "You want to save them and use them against their family!"

"Their family already knows I have them. I don't mind dropping Wolf's corpse or Wolverine's at Elvira's or Jack's feet." Her narrowed eyes met Prue's despairing gaze. "I might even decide to go ahead and kill Brendan off."

The fire was quickly spreading up all three men's bodies as Helvira and the prisoners stood, facing each other. "You have a choice, Prudence," Helvira informed Prue. "You can save all three or you can continue attempting to save one. What's it going to be?"

Prue sobbed. She knew she couldn't save Brendan at the cost of Wolverine's and Wolf's lives for she knew that losing them would be as painful to her godmother, Ororo, and her good friend, Elvira, as losing Brendan would be to her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly at last.

"Put your collars back on. Every damn one of you."

"You said -- " Prue started, and Helvira pointed a clawed hand at Jareth. She nodded, accepting her fate, and relocked her collar. One by one, the others followed her example.

"And know," Helvira concluded, "that should any one of you attempt again to escape or help another to do so, this is your last warning. The next time, I'll simply pick one at random and kill him on the spot."

"At least let them go now!" Prue cried.

Helvira smirked and turned her back to them to watch her prisoners being eaten alive by the flames. Wolf seemed especially paranoid as he clawed at the wall in a desperate but foolish attempt to outrun the flames. Helvira laughed as she watched him.

"You promised!" Prue exclaimed as she threw herself against the bars and tried to reach a hand out for Helvira. "You _promised_!"

"I did no such thing," Helvira told her, "but I don't want them dead _quite_ yet if it's avoidable." She clapped her hands, and the fire simply vanished.

* * *

Darla and Dru had been working on Angel and Connor for quite some time, but their prisoners had ceased responding and appeared to be too far gone in their agony to take much notice of what they were doing to them now. The blonde girl had continued raising her own personal Hell as she struggled against her chains and tossed threats at them, but Darla had silenced her with an iron gag. They had since learned to ignore her squeals.

Dru pouted. "This is getting boring," she commented.

Darla glanced at her. A part of her couldn't help agreeing, but the other part knew that Angel was just playing a game. He was not truly as gone as he wanted her to think he was but knew that giving in to the pain with screams was exactly what she wanted and had thus put his mind out of the situation at hand. "Wanna take a break," Darla suggested, "and get a snack?"

"Sounds good," Dru agreed. "I am hungry, but I'm not really ready to try a furball yet." In truth, she would not have minded drinking Kurt's blood in the least, but she was feeling playful and wanted to dare to mess with the other prisoners besides their own.

"Take your pick," Darla told her, waving a hand at the cell. "There's plenty to choose from."

Dru grinned and giggled while walking over to the cell. She began to point at one prisoner at a time as she recited a rhyme in a sing-song voice. "Eeny meeny miny mo. Catch a human by its toe. If she hollers, bite her mo."

"What are you doing?"

The voice stopped the two Vampiresses in surprise. Roxanne, having just finished Theo's treatment for the evening, began walking toward them.

"What's it look like?" Darla retorted. "We're picking dinner."

"Then pick from your own prisoners."

"We have a standing arrangement with Callisto -- " Darla started.

"I know," Roxanne admitted with an understanding nod as she began to unlock the cell, "but that's with _usual_ prisoners. We all know these aren't the usual." She shrugged as she slipped out of the cell. She hated turning her back to the Vampires but did just that as she relocked the cell. "It's just a friendly warning. There's too many bitches aboard this ship who already don't like you simply because of what you are. Do you really want to turn the Captain against you too? Besides, think about it," she persisted. "If the Captain turns against you, do you really think the Sorceress will let her spell stay? I know that's the only way you girls get to see the light of day."

Darla and Drusilla shared a glance. They knew that Roxanne was playing them, but at the same time, the woman had a point. "There's still that one in the back. What's her name?" Darla asked, looking back at Roxanne. "Theodora or some such?"

"Her wounds have become infected. If you drink her blood, you'll probably get the infection too. I have no idea what it'll do to Vampires or how to treat you if you get it."

"Is that a threat?" Darla asked even as Roxanne walked past her crew mates and headed for the steps.

"No," Roxanne answered pleasantly, turning back around to face them with a reassuring smile. "Just a fact."

Darla and Drusilla watched her with angry snarls as Roxanne disappeared up the stairs. They heard the door open and shut and saw Roxanne's pets resume their posts at full alert. The two Vampiresses looked at each other. "You take the monkey," Darla told Dru. "I'll cover you." She withdrew her pistol and pointed it at the brunette who trembled in the blonde's arms.

Cordelia stared at the gun through the tears that filled her hazel eyes. After what they'd done to Angel, she didn't care if they shot her. Movement behind Darla caught her attention, however, and her eyes turned toward it to see Angel with his head raised and his concerned eyes open and watching her. Hope lit her heart though she dared not let it be seen. Maybe he wasn't as badly gone as she had thought!

* * *

Helvira examined what remained of her burned prisoners. "I'll want to play with you some more shortly," she informed Brendan. Removing the crystal necklace Judson had given her from her own neck, she draped it over his. The blue crystal that was intricately shaped in the form of a snowflake immediately began to glow, and she moved to Wolverine as its light engulfed Brendan.

She grasped a handful of Wolverine's hair and used it to jerk his head up so that his gaze met hers. His eyes had revealed his pain, but now, as he stared back at her, he quickly hid his true emotions again, replacing them with blazing fury. "You thought you were so much, didn't you," Helvira asked him, "when you and your stupid boy took Brendan away from me? He was mine all along; you just stole him from me."

"He's a living being," Wolverine told her, his weak voice laced with anger. "He never belonged to you."

"Silence, dog!" Helvira commanded as her other fist plowed against his mouth. "He did belong to me! His _family sold_ him to me! I almost had him broke at last, and you had to come in and whisk him away! You'll pay for it all now!" She released his head, and her hand moved to one of his hands instead. She moved his hand as she examined it in search of his claws. "Unsheathe your claws."

"Can't," he told her. "Collar keeps 'em in, but if you wanna remove the collar . . . " His tired voice shifted into a growl. "I'll unsheathe them right into yer gut, bitch."

"That won't be necessary," she informed him, "or possible." She took his hand in both of hers, and her fingers caressed him with an unsettling gentleness. Then she turned his hand over and raked her sharp fingernails deep through the tender flesh of his palm. Wolverine did not scream as she dug her fingernails through his palm again and again.

"You're just no fun," Helvira pouted up at him, "but we'll fix that." He felt his hands begin to burn in a dozen places at once, and as her hands released his, both of his hands were engulfed by fire. She watched, murmuring ancient words underneath her breath, as the fire slowly ate away at first his flesh and then his bone. Wolverine fought valiantly not to scream, but as the flames licked deep within his hands and found his claws, a scream finally erupted from him.

* * *

Kurt had left the cell without a fuss, knowing that any struggle might well result in some one else being hurt, and had allowed Darla and Drusilla to chain him. He had not tried to fight them, but now he trembled on the outside as well as on the inside. His prayers became even more fervent as Drusilla circled him. Her pale hand reached out and caressed his fur. "I wonder," she mused, "if you chatter like monkeys or if you can actually scream? I guess we'll find out." Her eyes and face shifted, and he shivered even more as he stared at the Vampiress before him in her full form.

Drusilla bent her head and sank her fangs into Kurt's neck even as Darla approached Zora again. She came to a stop before the blonde and her own son and lifted Connor's head. She had thought he was out but now found his eyes glaring at her. "Bite me," he challenged, and she laughed.

"Dear boy, don't you know anything? Your blood would do me no good!" She laughed again as she dropped his head and zeroed in on Zora. The leather-clad blonde struggled even more against her bonds, and her growling could be heard past the iron gag. "Sh," Darla said and placed a fingertip on the single hole in the gag, cutting off Zora's oxygen even as she turned into her full Vampiress form and sank her fangs in the side of the blonde's neck.

Zora continued trying to struggle for as long as she could, but through the loss of blood and oxygen, she soon began to feel weak. She fought to hold on, but it was not long before her surroundings became dull and black.

* * *

"Why didn't you look me up?" Kitty whispered when they were alone again.

"I . . . I didn't have anything to offer you," Elektra tried to explain, "and I was . . . scared."

"Scared?" Kitty repeated. "Scared of what?"

"Of what you'd think of me, that you might not like me, that you might hate me and not understand why I gave you up, that I couldn't compare to your parents, or that they hadn't been the right people to give you to and I had cast you into a horrible life."

Kitty smiled sadly. She was usually pretty good at telling liars, and Elektra did not appear to be lying. "I had the best childhood a girl could hope for with loving, understanding parents," she told her, "but I still don't understand why you gave me up. Couldn't you just leave the ship, or did the life of a Pirate mean that much to you?"

"I've always loved being a Pirate -- " Kitty nodded in understanding for she had too. " --, but no, that wasn't it. I -- " Elektra's words broke off as she saw Roxanne walking just a few paces ahead of them. "Roxanne!"

Roxanne turned at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Elektra leading her prisoner to her. The brunette leaned against her captive and had one blood-covered hand clasped over her left shoulder.

"Need you to get a bullet out for me," Elektra told her.

"What happened?" Roxanne inquired.

"There was a . . . misunderstanding. Seagrave thought I needed help when I didn't, and the bitch shot _my_ prisoner." Elektra put extra emphasis on the word "my", hoping that Roxanne would think she was upset simply because Jocelyn had shot her prisoner instead of one of her own.

"Stay here," Roxanne told her. "Give me a minute to prep."

Elektra nodded in understanding. Though she wondered why Roxanne wanted them out of her cabin while she prepped, she did not ask for to let the woman realize that she was suspicious of her might well give her reason to be suspicious of her -- and draw conclusions about her relationship with her prisoner that she wanted no one to know.

* * *

With Wolverine and Wolf being burned nearly all over their bodies and Brendan still under the healing powers of the mysterious crystal, Helvira moved on to the last man in line -- Jareth. She ran her hand over his bare chest, caressing his skin. He struggled but could not escape her touch, and she laughed. "You said earlier I would never have you again, but when I'm done with you and your ugly, little subjects, you'll _beg_ me to take you."

"Never!" Jareth spat at her.

Helvira smiled coldly. "Oh, it'll happen, and the King will turn into a whipped pup. It's just a matter of time," she purred before turning away from him and walking to the cell. "The Goblins stay where they are. The rest of you, stand back," she snarled at the prisoners as she opened the door.

"Or you'll what?" Frederic dared to ask. Prue, not wanting to see Brendan be hurt again, did as instructed.

"I'll burn one of you to ash."

Her answer combined with the way her black eyes glared at both he and his father, Smee, were more than enough to make him back away into the shadows. He kept alert, however, in case she should decide to try to burn one of them any way. If she did and chose Smee, he silently vowed that he would jump into the blaze instead. The bitch had already killed one of his fathers, and he had been powerless to stop it. He would not stand idly by and let her kill Smee, as well.

Helvira entered the cell, grabbed a Goblin, and hauled him up by his throat. The Goblins around the one she had chosen tried to claw at her and strike her with their tiny fists, but she simply kicked them away, her evil laughter echoing in the hold. She hauled the Goblin out of the cell, relocked it, and returned to Jareth.

"He will only be the first one," she warned him, thrusting the thing's ugly, green face into Jareth's own face. "I will tear one apart at a time, and after each, I will ask you for you will want me this time, Jareth, if not for thinking me to be your wife than for no other reason than to save your subjects."

Jareth forced himself to snort. "You're wasting your time," he coldly informed her. "They mean nothing to me."

"Perhaps," she allowed, "but perhaps not. Regardless, what is a King without his subjects?"

He wondered if she could possibly know that he had been pondering the same not too long ago. "They're nothing to me," he repeated. "There's plenty more back in the labyrinth, and they breed like rats. It'll take a mere matter of days to replace any you kill."

Helvira humphed disbelievingly. "We'll see if you're still singing the same tune when their guts rain upon you and their screams fill your ears."

She then began ripping the Goblin apart, while it was still alive and conscious, one limb at a time. Its blood spurted over Jareth, and she tossed each limb she tore off at its King. The Goblin's shrill screams joined with the screams of the rest of the Goblins. They rose together and carried out to the sea.

* * *

Jocelyn was still fuming from Elektra's rude reaction to her saving the bitch's life. She couldn't believe Elektra had taken such an attitude with her when she had saved her stupid hide from her own damn prisoner! Jocelyn was pacing up and down the line she had set her prisoners to working in when she heard the tell-tell sound of some one relieving themselves. She followed it and the grunts that accompanied it and found one of the ugly, little creatures standing on the railing and letting his member spray its excrement out onto the ocean water.

Jocelyn's eyes flared with anger. How dare the little bastard whip out such an ugly thing or dare to use the bathroom when he was supposed to be doing _her_ work! She pulled out her gun and waited for the thing to finish.

Hoggle sighed in relief as he released the last bit, then zipped up his pants and started to turn around. What he found standing before him -- a woman with her gun pointed straight at his sword -- stopped him in his tracks. He yelped and raised his hands in surrender, but she pulled the trigger nonetheless. The bullet exploded into his groin, and the impact knocked him over the railing.

Teak and the other Goblins squealed in fright, and Jocelyn turned toward them, her pistol still at the ready. "If you want to follow him, just do what he did and don't do your work. Otherwise, this just means more work for the rest of you ugly bastards." The Goblins hurried back to work but continued muttering in a language she could not understand. "Shut up, or I'll shoot you now!" Silence reigned.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARIN' AT, GIRL! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Phoebe jumped as Callisto's yell startled her out of her thoughts. "But -- But that man was shot!" She had seen Hoggle relieving himself over the railing of the Saucy Wench and had seen his captive shoot him.

"I don't give a damn what man was shot! You better get back to work before I mess up that pretty, little face of yours!"

Phoebe sighed and returned her attention to cleaning the cannons. Dear Gods, what were they going to do! She had been hearing all the screams and howls and could only imagine the horrors that were befalling her sisters and her new-found family. Would there be rescue, or had Joxer, Jack, and the others truly been killed? Tears welled in her eyes. Would she ever see her Joxxy again?

* * *

Smee, Prue, and Carl all had their heads buried in their hands by the time Helvira began work on the tenth Goblin. Not even Frederic could bare to watch the small beings being ripped asunder while conscious and alive. Bile rose in his gut, but he kept it down and his head turned away.

Wolverine and Wolf were too lost in their pain to try to help, but Brendan, freshly healed by the crystal, yelled at Helvira, telling her again and again that he knew she wanted him more than any of the others and daring her to return her tortures to him rather than wasting them on the small, innocent creatures. Neither Helvira nor Jareth were fazed by anything happening around them, however.

Helvira continued to wait for Jareth to cave, but Jareth remained as still and calm as a statue. He was crying, sobbing, and yelling inside, and he burned to be able to rip the bitch in front of him apart as she was doing to his people. Yet he could not surrender to her. If not for Delvira, he would have several Goblins ago, but he feared losing his beloved wife and her love more than anything else and so he forced himself to remain strong and keep his mask in perfection.

As she finished ripping the tenth Goblin apart and its head bounced off of his chest, right above his heart, as had all the others, his eyes turned to face hers. No trace of his sadness nor anger could be seen within; instead, he merely appeared bored. "You're wasting your time," he told her again.

Helvira sighed. She was growing tired of playing with the Goblins, and they were not drawing the effect she wanted. "Very well," she announced to which the remaining Goblins breathed a collective sigh of relief. The sound of her black high heels striking the wood of the deck echoed as she moved through the hold to a table and picked up an instrument.

Jareth trembled inside at the sight of the horrid thing but kept himself still and firm on the outside. He met her gaze unblinkingly when she returned before him. "Since the Goblins don't seem to be working," she declared, "I'll just make you hurt worse than you ever have before, and I won't stop until you agree." She could have just taken him, but she knew Delvira's pain would be a hundred times greater if her husband agreed to let her ride him.

Kneeling before Jareth, Helvira fitted the instrument around his foot. She had to push the link of chain slightly away from his ankle, but she dared not release him from any of his bonds. She fitted his foot between a sharp, ribbed iron plate and an upper metal bar that held rows of spikes pointing hungrily down. As she began to turn the long screw that was attached to the top bar, the spikes sank into the top of Jareth's foot, and the two bars began coming together in preparation of crushing his foot.

Jareth fought to keep from screaming, but as the spikes entered his bones, he could no longer refrain. As he screamed, she told him, "All you have to do is say 'yes', and I'll stop."

"Never," he seethed through gritted teeth. She turned the screw again, bringing the bars still closer together, and he screamed again. She continued pausing along the way, drawing out the punishment, and asking him, but every time, he denied her. Even as his foot slowly became a mangled pulp, he continued to deny the bitch who wore the face of his wife.

* * *

Roxanne kept her back to Elektra and her prisoner as she slid her key into her door and turned the lock. She paused for a moment, sniffing and listening intently as some one moved around the door. She threw it open with such force that she knocked Morph against the door and entered so swiftly that she was able to grab Katrina's wrist as the catwoman tried to bring a heavy book down upon her head. She kicked the door closed behind her, praying that Elektra had no clue what was going on, pulled her pistol out, and pointed it at Celina. "I don't want to hurt you," she hissed, "but I can't let you go!"

"Why not?" Katrina demanded, keeping her own voice low though she wasn't sure why they were whispering. "If you really don't want us to be harmed, why do you have your gun pointed at my sister, and _why_ won't you let us go?"

"Think about it," Roxanne told her. "The rest of the women on these two ships are black-hearted bitches. If you get free and try to cause any trouble for them, they _will_ shoot your friends and family. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Morph exclaimed as he pulled himself off of the wall the door had plastered him into.

"That still doesn't explain why you're holding a gun on my sister," Katrina commented angrily.

"If I hadn't, would you have stopped? Would I have had any chance of getting you to listen to me?"

"You know she's right, Katrina," Celina softly spoke up, "and I can smell the truth on her. So can you."

The redhead nodded. "But we just can't sit here and do nothing!"

"I don't plan on it," Roxanne assured them. "They left some of your people alive, because they want them to come after us. When they get here -- and they will --, fighting will break out all over both ships. That'll be our chance to get to the hold."

Katrina's green eyes studied her. "Why," she questioned, "do you want to help us?"

"I don't have time to go into details right now," Roxanne told her. "I've got a crew mate waiting outside with a prisoner who's been shot. I need you to stand down, go over there to my cot, and just . . . Huddle on it. Act like you've been hurt."

"You want us to play a game in other words?" Morph asked.

"I want you to pretend to be how you would be if I was the way we want them to keep thinking I am."

Celina, Katrina, and Morph looked at each other and slowly nodded in agreement. Roxanne holstered her gun and set about quickly preparing the table for the gunshot wound. She finished before her prisoners were settled and waited for them to complete the look of the crumpled heap they were trying to squirm their bodies into. When they were settled, Roxanne opened the door for Elektra and her prisoner even as Morph started moaning. Celina, following her husband's example, groaned, but Katrina remained silent.

* * *

Derek Starsky's hands shook as they clung to the wooden handle of the mop he held. He had thought that Hansel would find Jack and they would come for him together. He had thought these bitches could not possibly be a match for the man he loved, the infamous Jack Sparrow, and his crew -- but he had been dreadfully wrong. He had seen the other prisoners being taken on board earlier that day, and he had seen many of his old friends in the group. Yet he had not seen Jack or his beloved Hansel.

Derek batted away the tears that welled in his eyes yet again. Every time they caught him crying, they beat him even more, and every inch of his body bore their marks. Still, he couldn't manage to stop his tears, as he wondered again what had become of Jack and, far more importantly, Hansel. Had these bitches killed them? But why? Why when they had taken him to use against Jack? Derek knew, however, that Jack would never have allowed his father or brother to be taken as long as there was any fight left in his body.

And then there was his Hansel. What had happened to his love? Would he ever see him again? Had Hansel even come for him after they'd had such a horrible fight? Derek hung his head in shame at the memory. He'd known he didn't love the woman, but he'd thought it was time. After all, he had an image to uphold, and it wasn't as if Hansel would ever love him in return. Oh, sure, he loved him -- or had, at least -- as a friend, as a companion in arms, as a brother, but never as a lover.

Derek sobbed quietly as a fresh series of howls and yells echoed around the ship. Gods, how he missed Hansel! He missed the way the golden rays of the sunlight danced upon his even more golden locks. He missed the way his mouth quirked when he told a joke, the way his blue sapphires that were his eyes shone with happiness, the way his sexy voice caressed his longing ears, and the way he jested with him when he was sad. He even missed the cute way his little, crooked nose would scrunch up at him to tell him he was full of it. He missed everything about him!

Derek sighed. He missed Hansel so terribly that it was a physical ache that filled him as he thought of him, and he loved him more than life itself. Yet he might never see him again, and he might have lost him any way simply because of that stupid fight they'd had over a blasted woman. He had no use for women. They'd never done anything for him. It had always just been an act, and though he had agreed to marry Margaret, he had always cringed every time she'd called his name, he'd heard her voice, or -- worse of all -- he'd had to touch her.

He shivered at the memories, and his self-hatred bore on at the thought that his stupidity had ruined everything. At least, he could have still had Hansel as a friend, and if they'd never had that foolish fight and he'd never gone back to the tavern that night, he never would have been captured by the bitches who now filled his every waking moment like a plague straight from the hottest depths of Hell!

* * *

Tom had heard some one enter the room and his nose had identified the person as Catra, but she had not yet returned to him. He listened, his orange ears swiveling around, as she walked around the room, picked up something, and finally began to walk toward him. He had no idea what she planned next, but he dared not ask her as she came to stop next to his head.

Catra's hand reached down and caressed her prisoner's furry cheek. He growled and tried to jerk away from her touch but could not. "You've been being too much of a pest," she told him, "but I'm going to stop that right now. You don't want your eyes open. You don't want to have to look upon me. That's fine, but I'm not going to leave you able to track my movements any longer."

Blessed Bast, Tom wondered frantically, what in the Hell is she planning to do to me! Catra pressed a hand over his throat and used her grip there to pin him even further to the table. He then felt cold metal touch his closed eyelids. Oh Bast! he cried silently. "Not my eyes!"

"Oh, yes, your eyes!" Catra purred as she raked the cat's paw over his eyelids. Tom cried out as its sharp, metal teeth bit deeply into his sensitive skin. Catra ran the weapon over his eyes again and again, using its long teeth to rip and tear away his fur, flesh, and even the eyeballs themselves. Tom's screams shook the walls of the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Faith had no ideal how long her captives had been gone and had been laying in the quietness, thankful for the time without them punishing her, and wondering how in the Hell they had managed to take her without there being any warning. How had they gotten past everybody? Why had no one stopped them? Where were Dawson, Lex, Jack, Salem, Katrina, and the rest? She did not think they were aboard for she had heard nobody yelling or screaming and did not realize that Judson had placed a soundproof spell on the cabin.

The door opened. Her dark eyes peered down at the foot of the table, and she was surprised to see Judson and Lilah entering with a bowl. Lilah shut and locked the door behind them, and Judson approached her. He scooped a spoonful of meat out of the bowl and held it out before her lips.

Faith stared at him in surprise. "Go to Hell." Did he really think she was stupid enough to eat his poison?

"It's not poison," he tried to assure her with a false smile. "Wouldn't be much point in that since I want to slowly torture you to death."

She eyed him. He had a point, and she knew it. She still knew better than to eat the food, however. Judson waved the bite before her, and its sweet aroma filled her nostrils. Her eyes dropped to the food; she'd never seen anything more tantalizing in all her life.

"I swear it's not poison," he repeated, "but I want you to keep up your strength while we keep tearing you apart."

Faith knew she had to find a way to keep up her strength if she were to escape, and the food did look _so_ delicious . . . Her lips opened at last, and she slowly took the offered bite. Judson offered her another and another, and she took each one, savoring each bite and swallowing. It continued on like that until the next bite did not come, and Faith frowned at Judson. "What?"

He shrugged. "There isn't any more." He turned the bowl so that she could see, and her mouth fell open at the face she was met with.

The white kitten from her childhood stared back at her, its saucer-sized eyes filled with agony and despair. It mewled pitifully, but she could hear its words as plain as day. "Why?" the kitten asked. "Why'd you have to eat me? Why'd you have to kill me!"

"No . . . " Again, the kitten repeated its question, and Faith shook her head wildly. "No! No! NO! It can't be! It wasn't!"

"Cat meat?" Judson questioned. He smiled slyly. "Why, yes, it was. Wasn't it delicious?" He had known she would enjoy every bite and be unable to refuse the food for he had placed a spell not only on the bowl but also on the meat inside.

"No! No! No! NO!" Faith continued repeating the word and shaking her head until she felt the meat rise back up within her throat. Her mouth opened, and it sprayed outward, spewing on both Judson and herself.

Lilah started to laugh, but Judson's glare cut her short. He stormed out of the room, swiping at the vomit that assaulted his face and robe. Lilah started to move toward Faith, but Judson barked back at her, "COME WITH ME!" She shrugged and, believing that she'd have Faith to herself later, followed the Priest.

* * *

Over on the Saucy Wench, Katrina and Celina heard Tom's screams, and Katrina ached to cry herself and to rip apart the bitch who had her beloved husband. Tears filled Celina's blue eyes, and Morph looked at his wife questioningly as her voice broke off in mid-moan. "Tom," Celina mouthed to Morph.

Morph closed his eyes against the imaginings of what the bitches could be doing to his best friend. Hold on, Tom, he prayed. Hold on.

Celina reached out to Katrina and pulled her into her arms. Katrina shook and let silent tears stream onto her sister's Siamese-colored fur.

Roxanne stole a glance at the trio on her cot. What was wrong with them? They'd been carrying on so well that Elektra had not noticed that they were not hurt, but she knew their sudden quietness would draw the other woman's suspicions. She coughed and coughed again when they didn't pay her any attention.

"Roxanne, are you all right?" Elektra questioned the doctor who seemed to have suddenly came down with a coughing fit.

Morph, having caught Roxanne's signal, groaned miserably, and Roxanne slowed her coughing. She breathed deeply and swallowed hard several times before nodding and answering Elektra. "Furball."

Morph's brown eyes shot wide at that, and his gaze darted over to the dark-skinned woman. What the Hell was she doing getting a furball!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	11. Chapter Ten

ï»¿

**Chapter Ten**

When the dinner bell went off, Bob's mouth started watering. It had been too long since lunch, and his stomach rumbled in protest. He looked around, but no one was forthcoming to relieve him so he figured he wouldn't get to eat until after the rest had finished as some one needed to stay with the wheel. He heard a voice behind him and turned to see Spike coming his way. "Hello, mate. I've come to relieve you."

"I sure am glad to see you!" Bob replied. "My stomach has been mounting its own protest for the last thirty minutes!"

"Take your time," Spike told him. "I'm not in any hurry. Looks like we might get some rain," he said, casting his eyes toward the now-darkening sky.

"I thought as much," Bob replied. "I won't be gone long." He raced off to eat dinner.

Spike gripped the wheel as though his very life depended upon it. His mind was filled with images. The sorry bitches, Darla and Dru, had his family. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them!

His mind slowly worked its way back to the latest conversation he'd had with Raziel. True, they were both Vampires, but other than that, they had nothing in common. Raziel hated humans even more than he had and he couldn't blame the guy for what he had suffered in his past, but why Raziel had to look at him the way he did every time they had reason to talk, Spike couldn't figure out and he'd rather not dwell on it. Raziel had reluctantly agreed to patrol the ship on guard while the others were eating and while he himself was at the wheel.

He was not even sure why Raziel had joined them at the last port, but he knew it had something to do with the Vamp's agenda. The one time he had asked him about it, Raziel had just glared at him. If Raziel had had the same outward demeanor with Kyna, Spike would have gone beyond the call of duty and kicked his butt soundly off the ship, but Raziel had never given them one moment's problem.

Spike put it down to maybe the guy didn't like anybody but didn't have a choice, because he needed to be some place and a way to get there. Their ship being the only mode of transportation at the time, he had taken it. He now looked up towards the crow's nest and could barely make out Raziel's form. One minute he was there, and the next minute Spike looked up, and Raziel was gone. Spike wasn't worried. He figured Raziel could handle whatever it was. He turned his attention back to guiding the ship.

* * *

Raziel made his way slowly toward a woman in a black dress he could see. This must be one of the ones who needed the blood, he thought. He approached her and, in a deep voice, called out, "Ma'am?"

Delvira did not look back when the man called to her. She had been spoken to by several others on their way to the galley and called the same automatic response that she had to the rest. "Go ahead. I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps you're hungry for this?" he asked as he came to a stand still behind her. He held the blood out to her.

Delvira turned and was surprised to find the creature standing before her holding out a bottle of blood. She had not sensed his nature earlier as her thoughts had been split between her husband, her sister, and their friends, but now she realized that he was, beyond any shadow of a doubt, a fellow Vampire. Her black orbs eyed him suspiciously. How did he know she was in need of drink? "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, and if you need more, I have more. I also have some for . . . another Vampiress? Do you know of one?"

She nodded and allowed her surprise to register on her pale face. "My sister, Elvira. Thank you, . . . ?"

He held the second bottle out to her. "You are welcome. If I can be of service, you have but to ask." He made a low bow to her.

Delvira nodded, accepting the fact that he would not grant her his name without question. She gratefully took the bottles.

"My name is Raziel. You have but to call my name. I will hear you, and I will come."

"I am Delvira," she told him, "and again, I thank you, Raziel."

He gave her another small bow before backing up and leaving silently.

Delvira turned around, uncapped the first bottle, and took a long swig of the blood. Its delicious taste rushed down her throat even as she wondered about the mysterious man she'd just met. Had he simply sensed that she was a Vampiress and needed blood, or had some one told him? She also could not help wondering how he had lost his flesh. She'd seen countless creatures before, but he was the first she'd met who seemed completely devoid of his own flesh.

Her mind turned back to Elvira. She hoped her sister had calmed down at least to the point that she was no longer angry with her. Grabbing a rope, Delvira swung over to the Frolicking Monkey. She barely noticed the monkey that was on the wheel as she made her way toward her twin.

* * *

Jack had almost fallen over Hook when he and Hank had gone toward the galley. Reaching down, he had pulled Hook to his feet and had the man walking before he was fully awake. "Be damned and be deviled!" Hook told Jack. "Just let me lay in my own swill! My family be dead, and I don't care to live without them!"

Jack shook his head. "They're not dead yet, James, and if the Goddess be willing, they won't die. We'll be in time to save them. As much as I don't wanna eat, I've got to do it for the same reason that you do -- to keep our strength up -- and you don't need any more of what you've been drinking." The smell of rum had permeated Jack's nose to the point that he realized what James had been drinking. "As much as I'd like to climb into one of those bottles," he told James, who regarded him with bleary eyes, "it won't help our people if we do. I'm swearing off of the stuff; the only thing I want to drink right now is one of Crystal's frosty drinks."

James looked at him as though he had taken leave of his senses. "Do my ears deceive me, or did I just hear that the great Jack Sparrow does not want rum but wants a frosty drink? Get your balls about you, man! I know they've got your man, but the day you start living on frosty drinks and give up rum is not a day I care to see!"

Beast, who walked behind the two humans, looked puzzledly from one to the other. First they had began talking about some sort of frosty drink, and now Jack's woman had suddenly transformed into a man? He scratched his head in confusion but remained silent, hoping to garner more information should they have forgotten about him.

"We've got to help each other, James," Jack told him. "It's just so damn hard knowing what they could be going through now and not being able to be there to prevent it, but we'll make the bitches pay if we can only find them!" He had been wondering for quite a while how they knew where they were going since he had not been able to supply them with coordinates as to the direction the others had been taken in.

Upon approaching the table, Jack saw the Captain, Kyna Chan, at the head with an empty seat next to her. He deposited James in a seat and took the seat next to Kyna. "Captain, I have a question." He looked directly into her eyes.

Kyna's almond eyes calmly returned Jack's gaze. "Speak."

"How did you know which direction to head? I have been puzzling this since we came aboard. I was unable to give you coordinates, so how did you garner which direction to go?"

"An old friend told me," Kyna answered Jack with a dispirited smile.

"Do I know this old friend?" he inquired.

"I believe," she replied, "given what Charles told me about his connections with you and your people that you have recently learned of him. His name is Charles Xavier."

"What do you know of him? Isn't he the bald wizard in the wheelchair? And what do you know of his seemingly best friend, Albus Dumbledore? Are they to be trusted?"

Kyna's eyes lifted from her plate to again look into Jack's eyes. "I would trust them, both or alone, with my life, even with William's."

Upon hearing that, Jack realized just how much Kyna trusted the two old men. "I made Albus' acquaintance today, and he told a very interesting tale." Jack paused in his conversation as he heard a familiar voice clearing his throat. He looked up to see Andrew holding the pot of jambalaya. He grinned at Andrew. "Good to see you, Andrew."

"Captain Sparrow," Andrew said to Jack, "you were a few minutes late to dinner, and the jambalaya was already making its way around the table. I didn't want you to miss out, so I brought the pot so you could get some."

"Thanks, Andrew." Jack smiled and accepted the pot. He took an extra big helping and put it on his plate before returning the pot to Andrew. He turned his eyes toward Kyna's plate to see that she was discreetly playing with her food.

Andrew carried the pot and returned to his seat.

James reached out and dragged the pot to him by his hook. He could hardly wait to taste the jambalaya as it smelled delicious. He put an extra big helping on his plate and then plowed right in. In seconds, however, he was grabbing for bread.

Jack took a bite of the food. Even though it smelled good, it was hotter than anything he'd ever bitten before! He made a funny face and then looked around for bread only to find Kyna offering him a piece. He accepted it gratefully and bit a chunk. He didn't think he could eat this stuff if he had to and began to look around for something he could feed it to!

"Gambit," another familiar voice spoke up, "the jambalaya's good, but did you have to skimp on the seasoning?" Many wide eyes turned toward the Mexican who grinned sheepishly in response.

How could he eat the stuff, Jack wondered, and then say it wasn't hot enough! He felt like his whole body was in flames! If they could figure out a way to bottle this stuff, they could wipe the enemy out without ever getting face to face with them!

Kyna watched Jack with interest. The poor man seemed as unable to eat this mess as she had been when LeBeau had first signed on. She cleared her throat quietly, her eyes trained on Jack's face.

Jack glanced at Kyna. What was she trying to tell him? He watched her intently to see what message she was trying to convey.

Once she had Jack's attention, Kyna's gaze swiftly checked the crew. Not a single person was looking their way, and her hands moved so rapidly that any one watching would have missed her action in a single blink as she took her plate under the table and then brought it back up empty.

Jack glanced under the table and saw Frisket eagerly gulping the food down. He looked around the table and, as soon as he saw that no one was looking at him, down went his food to Frisket as well. He could hear the dog's tail thumping. "Very good meal, LeBeau!" Jack called to him. He didn't want to piss the cook off. There was no telling how many more meals he would have to suffer, and if he pissed the cook off, he was sure LeBeau could cook even worse! However, he could never manage better! His mouth watered for even one of Piper's barbecups.

Kyna smiled pleasantly as she daintily dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Your jambalaya simply keeps improving, Remy. Thank you for such a fine dinner."

LeBeau grinned from ear to ear. He loved hearing praises of his wonderful cooking! "You wan' some more?"

"No thank you," Kyna was quick to answer him. "Captain Sparrow and I need to go discuss the coming battle." She slid her chair back and stood. "Jack?"

Jack patted his tummy. "No thanks, LeBeau. I'm . . . I'm full, and Captain Chan and I really must discuss business." He, too, pushed his chair away and stood, offering his arm to Kyna. "Lead on, fair lady."

Kyna took Jack's arm as they walked out together, but as soon as they had left the galley behind, she unhooked from him. "Are you ready for some _real_ food now?" she whispered.

"I'm _starving_!" he told her. "But where are we gonna get something else to eat, and how do you poor people manage to live on LeBeau's cooking? Does he make everything that hot?"

"Nearly," Kyna admitted, "but I could ask you the same about your cooks. Thank Gods for Fonzie!" As they reached the deck, she headed for the railing.

Following behind her, Jack told her, "My old cooks almost killed us, but my new cook . . . She cooks like an angel! I've been lucky enough to eat her cooking twice. I also have another new cook, but I don't know how good he's going to be. He's Chinese."

Kyna's eyes darted back to Jack even as she grabbed a rope. "You lucky man! If you've never tasted Chinese cooking . . . " She sighed in remembrance of the heavenly taste. "You're in for a real treat!"

"I've only had Chinese once," Jack told her as he, too, grabbed a rope, "and the cook was so damn good I almost bought his services!"

Kyna did not doubt Jack's words one bit. After all, she would pay nearly everything she had saved for a Chinese cook. She checked to make sure the rope was secure, then swung over.

Jack followed her and wondered if he'd ever get to sample Chong's true cooking. Jack's feet had barely touched down on the Frolicking Monkey when he felt something rubbing against his ankles. He looked down in the near-dark light and realized it was the same cat he had seen at the house earlier in the day. "Hey, cat," he called down even as he leaned forward and stroked the cat on the head. "Wondered what happened to you."

The cat began to give forth a series of meows as though he was actually trying to answer Jack. Jack reached down, picked the cat up, and put him on his shoulder as he had seen Bishop toting his cat earlier. "Behave yourself, and you might get something good to eat." The cat immediately rubbed up against Jack's head and settled down. "New crew member," Jack explained to Kyna. "Met him back at the house, and he did what he could to get me rescued."

"How'd you come by him?" Kyna asked with interest. Kat had often tried to get her to take one of their rescued animals as a pet, but she had always declined for, even after all these years, she was still learning to open up.

"He found me. I was trapped under a timber of the house, and everybody was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He went for help but never showed back up. I was afraid he might have gotten burned up in the house."

Kyna nodded as she opened the door to the galley. She nodded to Fonzie as he looked up with an expecting smile.

Fonz was quick to jump to his feet. "It's good to see both of you, Captains! I'll just fetch two plates for you."

Jack's hand went immediately to where his sword would be hanging. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled at some one seated at the table.

The man at the table looked up through startled blue eyes. He took one look at the man who yelled at him and sighed. "Oh dear."

"Jack Sparrow, stand down this instant! I do not know what blood has been spilled between the two of you, but Groo is a friend!"

"Friend? Hell! He tried to steal the Princess! I need a sword!" He looked at Kyna and found a sword pointed at him. "**_What the Hell's this, Kyna!_**"

"I told you, Jack, you will stand down. I realize now that you and your men were the Pirates that his Princess sailed away with, but he did not truly mean you harm. He . . . " She sighed. "He loves her, Jack. She just doesn't love him. He thought he was doing what was best for her until her Father attempted to have him taken out."

Jack was like a blind man making his way to the table. The cat, who had hissed when Jack had yelled, had every hair standing straight out, and Jack's right hand reached up to stroke and comfort the cat. "The King tried to take you out, Groo? Didn't you tell him that it was Pirates who stole the Princess, or did you tell him that you failed in your duty?" Jack figured it was the latter as Groo seemed to be that type.

Kyna sheathed her sword, exchanged an apologetic nod with an understanding one from Kat, and took the seat on the redhead's left side. Ace was already sitting on Kat's right. Kyna's almond eyes turned back to the two men, and she remained ready to reach for her sword again if need be.

"The King . . . surprised me," Groo attempted to explain, carefully choosing his words. "He found me in a port on my journey back to our kingdom. He was . . . not alone. I told him the entire truth of what had happened, and he told me that I was to no longer be the head of the guards going after the Princess. He had . . . He had chosen another who . . . " Groo shook his head, and his blue eyes that had returned to his plate in a downcast expression flashed with anger. "**_Damn it!_** The fact is I was a fool!" He shrugged Kyna's hand off of his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Captain Sparrow, that we had the encounter before in the matter that we did, but I was attempting to do the King's bidding because I believed in him and thought he wished his daughter back simply because he loved her! I knew the man that he had chosen, however, and that man is the most evil," he declared through gritted teeth, "being who I have ever met! He wished that . . . _thing_ to deliver his daughter to him -- _alive or dead_!"

"We _will_ save her, Groo," Kyna gently told the man before her gaze turned back to Jack. "The King knew that Groo would not agree to his plan, and while the three of them had been having a discussion, he had offered Groo a drink. It was poison. When William met Groo, he was dying. Luckily, Phong was able to remove the poison from Groo's system, but the man who the King had chosen -- a Satanic Priest I have known of for many cen -- years -- attacked us before we could leave port. Judson nearly staked William, and indeed he would have managed if Groo had not been near enough to push him out of the way and take the blow himself."

"Judson?" Jack asked. "I have heard that name before. Isn't he the black-hearted Priest who wiped out the town of Porta, leaving not even a chicken alive?"

Kyna nodded. "Indeed he did, and . . . He is one of those who took your people. I had not known until now that it was because of the Princess."

Jack thought for a moment. "How did you find out Judson was involved?"

"Charles was able to give me some of the names."

"Give me some of the names. I thought Anamaria was behind the whole thing, and I can't wait to get my hands on the bitch! Who else are we dealing with?" A memory popped into his mind unbidden of Faith telling about the Priest who had physically and sexually abused her as a child. He wondered if it was the same lowlife.

"I . . . am sorry, Jack. I should have told you earlier, but after Charles left, I locked myself in my cabin and attempted to get a bead on the other ships." She shook her head sadly. "Alas, it was to no avail." She took another bite of baked beans. "First of all, Anamaria is only one of the four main figures we are dealing with here."

Jack broke in before she could say anything else. "Ship_s_? I know the Harlot was involved. Who else is involved?" His eyes blazed angry sparks.

"The Saucy Wench."

The name brought a cold chill to Jack's heart as he realized it was the same name of the ship that Faith had been a member of before. At that moment, he realized that Judson was undoubtedly the same Priest. He held a small piece of chicken up to the cat resting quietly on his shoulder without even realizing it.

"In addition to the Captains of those ships, Anamaria and Callisto, there is also Judson and . . . " She gravely swallowed a bite of potato. " . . . one I believe we have both tackled in the past and who continues to return."

Kat looked up from her vegetarian plate. What could worry Kyna so as she now saw the emotions flickering in her old friend's eyes?

"**_Helvira!_**" Jack spat out the name, and again the cat hissed. "But I took that bitch's heart not more than a week ago! I threw it into the Bog of Eternal Stench! It should still be there!"

"I once sliced her head clean off of her shoulders, Jack. She came back that time just as she has this time. There can be no mistaking her." Kyna sadly shook her head again. "Not only did Charles give me her name himself, but Doyle's visions also included her." Kyna's haunted eyes met Jack's gaze. "Among others, she has your Brendan."

Jack pushed his plate back. He had not touched the food except to give the cat a piece. His face had gone deathly white. "Not only does she have Brendan, but she'll have my Father, as well! I know who's got Will, and I'm going to make her pay for everything that she's done to him and Helvira for everything she's done to them! Tell me, Kyna. What else do I need to know that's going on?"

"I will," Kyna assured him, pointing her fork at him, "but you must eat, Jack. You will need your strength."

"My anger will sustain me," Jack was quick to assure her, "and I think if I ate, it would only come back up. I am sick to my stomach from the mere thought that that bitch has those two! She knows what they mean to me, and she will do everything she can to hurt them! Death is not something she seeks for any of her enemies! You know how badly she hurt Brendan the first time she had him!"

He had gotten to his feet and began to pace the floor. "Groo, you are more than welcome to fight with us, but you need to know what you're facing. It's not your ordinary, run-of-the-mill enemies. They're Pirates, true enough, but they are the most evil bitches and Demons you'd ever want to encounter and they are out for one thing: to cause pain so great that the person being inflicted upon cries for death that does not come! They have your Princess, and you need to concentrate on getting her." He sat back down at the table but did not touch the food.

Groo's gaze met Jack's evenly. "I know well of the being who has her, Jack, but it does not matter." He shook his head gravely, his long, black hair sliding against his muscular shoulders. "If it were the Devil himself who held her, I would run into Hell and fight whatever I must, even Lucifer himself, to free the Princess. If I should lose my life in the process, it would not matter for the only thing that matters is her safety."

"Truce?" Jack asked, looking at him and offering his hand.

"Truce," Groo agreed with a nod as he took the Pirate Captain's hand. "But Kyna is right. We must all eat."

Jack played with his food but forced himself to eat, because he knew that they were right. He would need his strength. Despite his depression, he realized that the food was good and turned to look at Fonz. "Thank you, Fonz. Your cooking is good."

Fonz grinned. "Thank you for the kind words, Captain Sparrow. I pray that we are all able to do our utmost and destroy our enemies." He returned his own eyes to his plate.

* * *

Though Delvira had slowed her pace as she'd headed for Elvira due to her nervousness of her sister's reaction to her, she was almost upon her when a howl suddenly ripped from Elvira's lungs and her sister fell to the deck, writhing, howling, and screaming in pain. Delvira dropped the two bottles of blood without a further thought to them and raced for her sister. "**_ELVIRA!_**"

Elvira did not even hear Delvira's voice as her skin ripped and her bones twisted and contorted into new forms. Delvira slowed to a stop as her black eyes took in her twin's changing body. "Oh. My. **_GODS!_**" She had completely forgotten that Wolf had bitten Elvira!

* * *

Jack had jumped to his feet and raced for the door at the first sign of screaming and howling on the deck. What the Hell was happening now! What he saw on the deck brought him to a screeching halt as he stared at the two scantily-clad Vampiresses in amazement. What the Hell was going on! Had something attacked Elvira! "DELVIRA, GET AWAY FROM HER! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Why in the Hell did ye nae tell me ye brought a Werewolf on here, Sparrow!" Kat demanded even as she and Kyna rushed out alongside Jack.

Kyna did not pause where the others had, however, but kept running, heading toward her own ship.

Jack had finally reached Delvira and pulled her away from Elvira. He watched as Elvira writhed in agony, not knowing what to do to help. "I didn't know I had a Werewolf!" Jack called back to Kat, and then his eyes caught Kyna running from the scene. He never thought he'd live to see the day that Kyna Chan ran from a battle yet that seemed to be what she was doing at the very moment!

The dark was split by a light being held aloft from Destiny's Ghost, and he could see the eyes looking their way. My cane! he thought for a moment. If I only I had my cane! We're fixing to be facing a Werewolf, and we don't have any kind of protection against her! "Get out of here, Delvira!" If any one had to face the Werewolf, it would be him. It was his fault for not realizing the fact that the full moon might cause problems for Elvira, but the thought had not even crossed his mind for one second that Wolf might have bit her.

Jack's words struck the wrong chord with Delvira, and she turned on him, snatching away from his grasp, even as she heard Kyna yelling at some one called William to get some sort of amulet. Her black eyes were lit by the lightning that was beginning to streak through the dark sky over their heads, and her words were hisses from around her glistening fangs. "She's _my_ sister, Sparrow! I'll deal with her!"

"How," Jack asked her, "are you going to be able to deal with her without hurting her? I know how you two are. You fight with each other, but you still love each other. If you hurt her, Delvira, you'll blame yourself for that, and if she hurts you while in this new form, she'll never forgive herself!"

Delvira didn't have the answer for the question that Jack asked, but she knew the situation would be worsened if he were the one to fight her sister. "If _you_ hurt her, I'll end up ripping your throat out! Let me deal with her!" It was then that she heard a click. Her black eyes peered toward the sound, and she saw a black man leveling a gun right at her sister.

"Hold up, Bishop!" Jack called at him. "She's not an enemy but family!"

Kat nodded in agreement with Jack's words even as Elvira's change completed. "Keep it handy. If we have tae, we have tae, but hopefully, there'll be another way." Fire sparked from her own fists even as Delvira leapt onto her sister, the Werewolf.

* * *

Spike left the wheel and ran as fast as he'd ever ran straight to the cabin that he shared with Kyna. He reached the loose board under their bed and pulled it straight out of the floor, his hands snaking quickly down into its cavity and coming back with a ruby red necklace. Clutching it tightly in his hand, he ran back to the deck. "How do we get it on her?" he asked Kyna.

Willow's sad eyes recognized the amulet and spoke, "I can help. We have to get over there, and I will do my best to control her mind while you put it on her." She grabbed one of the ropes and sailed over to the Frolicking Monkey. She heard Spike land behind her, and then they began to move in on the vicious Werewolf.

"Willow!" Kennedy called, but it was too late. The brunette did not like the idea of her woman facing off against a Werewolf at all, and she yelled to Trina to keep Joxer away from the railing even as she raced after the others.

* * *

Kyna had landed on the Frolicking Monkey's deck at the same time as William, but she was the one to call out to Delvira. "DELVIRA, I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, MY FRIEND, BUT I NEED YOU TO TRUST ME ON THIS! THIS AMULET WILL CONTROL THE WOLF!"

Delvira had heard Kyna's words even as she'd been fighting with the Werewolf. Both were cut and bleeding in several places, and Elvira's claws again managed to gain the flesh of her sister's face. "YOU WANT ME TO TRY TO GRAB HOLD OF HER OR WHAT?"

"NO," Kyna called back over the Werewolf's roars and growls. "SPIKE AND WILLOW WILL HANDLE HER!"

Delvira knew Spike to be Kyna's beloved, but she had no clue who Willow was. It did not matter, however, for she trusted the Japanese woman with her afterlife. After all, Kyna had been one of her teachers many centuries ago.

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on Elvira's mind. She found it very easy to access but did not like the feelings of the wolf as she was now picking up on it, as well. She concentrated even deeper and froze Elvira's wolf.

Spike, holding tightly to the amulet, slipped up behind Elvira and dropped it over her neck. He then sprinted away back to Kyna's side and looked back anxiously to see what would now happen.

Delvira slid away from her sister but remained ready to charge back into battle should the amulet, for whatever reason, not work.

Willow thought to Elvira, You can fight this now, Elvira. Just relax, and let the amulet do its work. Just relax . . . Her words trailed off slowly, and she opened her eyes, hoping that the plan would work.

Elvira's confusion had grown even more when she'd heard another person's voice within her mind. The wolf melted away slowly, her bones returning to their natural shape and the fur disappearing and leaving behind bare, pale skin.

Jack watched as Elvira regained her own shape and sighed with relief. He was standing with his back against the ship's railing but did not try to move forward. He was extremely relieved that the amulet was working and wondered where one might be obtained. He would like to have one to present to Brendan after he rescued him. He'd have to talk to Kyna about it later.

Kat's fire sank back into the flesh of her uncurled fists, and she heard the click of Bishop's gun as he reholstered his weapon. She shrugged out of her trench coat and tossed it to Delvira.

Even as Delvira caught Kat's coat, Elvira's weak voice shook with questions. "What . . . What happened?"

Delvira moved forward and wrapped her twin in the coat. "Remember Wolf bit you?"

Elvira nodded and felt rain drops on her head even as she looked up at the sky. "But it's not night yet."

Jack moved and felt something roll against his foot even as he felt the raindrops grow harder. He reached down, felt something furry, and realized that the cat had fallen off in all the excitement. He picked him up and put him back on his shoulder.

* * *

Raziel had been watching from the crow's nest, not wanting to get involved but not wanting to turn his face away either. He went to the sleeping quarters and opened his chest that rested at the end of his cot. Taking two more bottles out, he swung over to the Frolicking Monkey and waited for Delvira to recognize him.

Delvira heard some one new approach but was too concerned in what had happened to her twin to pay Raziel any attention. "Elvira, what's . . . What's the last thing you remember?"

"You mean, before the pain?" At Delvira's nod, Elvira recalled aloud, "I was . . . I was thinking about Wolf and . . . and what Helvira was . . . was probably doing to him and . . . and I just felt this pain. It was worse than anything I've ever felt before, Delvira! It felt like I was on fire!"

Kyna's quiet voice interrupted the sisters. "Most Werewolves have a fear of fire. Does Wolf?"

"Wolf definitely has a fear of fire," Jack was quick to tell the others. "He almost died in a fire once. Why?"

Kyna paused, looking at each of the gathered, expecting faces before speaking. They would have to learn more of what was happening sooner or later. What difference did it make if it happened now or later? She had one more question to ask Elvira before she could answer them for certain, however. "Elvira, I know Wolf bit you, but do you . . . Do you love him?"

Elvira's black eyes met Kyna's gaze. "I do," she admitted.

Kyna nodded. "Mated Werewolves often pick up on each other. What most likely happened is that Elvira . . . sensed Wolf's pain."

"So you're saying . . . ?" Elvira prompted, confusion creasing her pale brow.

"You already know that your sister will be torturing him, Elvira. If one of Wolf's greatest fears is fire . . . "

Elvira's skin turned an even paler shade as Kyna's words trailed off. "You're saying I sensed that bitch _burning_ him!"

"Don't think about it." Jack reached out and touched Elvira, expecting her to fall out at any moment. "Don't dwell on it. We'll pay her back for everything that she's done to him. Savor the moment. Store it up, and then you'll be able to pay her back in spades."

Inside, his own heart was grieving and full of fear that if the bitch had burned Wolf, she had probably burned the rest of them. Part of him wished that he could feel what was happening to his family stronger, but part of him was glad that he couldn't. He slipped his arms more fully around Elvira and then hugged Delvira, as well, expecting her to attack him at any moment for presuming to hug them.

Delvira's black eyes turned to meet Jack's gaze. "I'm . . . sorry about snapping at you earlier, Jack, but you just don't get in between sisters."

"I understand," Jack told them, "but it was only out of concern for the both of you." He hugged them again.

Kyna gave the trio a moment before clearing her throat. "We do not know how much time we have before we meet up with the enemy, and we need to get a move on. Jack, Kat, I suggest you bring your crews -- _two-legged_ crew members -- over to Destiny's Ghost so that Jack can tell us about his crew and meet our new members, as well."

Raziel looked at Delvira and finally spoke. "I have something for you, Delvira." He held the two bottles out to her.

Delvira nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Raziel." She took one bottle but passed the second to Elvira.

Elvira looked up at the stranger and had to remind herself not to freak at his appearance. "Thank you," she spoke simply before uncapping the lid and drinking heartily.

"You are both welcome," he replied and then turned and headed back over to Destiny's Ghost.

* * *

Willow had not said anything after breaking contact with Elvira, but she hugged herself and had to swipe away at tears that came to her eyes at the thought that the amulet did work and that, if they'd only been able to reach Oz in time, they could have saved him. She felt a pair of arms slide around her and realized that it was Kennedy.

Kennedy knew why Willow was crying. She knew she missed the lovers she had had before her, and though Ken was usually jealous of both Oz and Tara, she was far more concerned with Willow. She did not speak but pressed a gentle kiss to her red hair.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	12. Chapter Eleven

ï»¿

**Chapter Eleven**

Rogue could not keep her hands off of Joseph, but she hated doing anything in the sleeping quarters with her husband as she felt all eyes were drifting toward them and they had no privacy. Usually, they snuck off together after dinner for some quality time together and had just done that after the action had calmed down.

Joseph was so completely lost in Rogue that he did not notice the rain, the wind whistling through his long, white hair, or even Kyna calling the crew together. In that moment, he knew nothing except the delicious taste of his beloved's lips and the way both her tongue and hands made him melt inside. He stumbled back into the darkness, subconsciously seeking a place to hide their private moment in when he stepped upon something that crunched softly and heard a yelp.

Rogue broke the kiss and looked downward, trying to see in the dark what manner of being was down there. She couldn't make out who it was and did not recognize the voice.

"Show yourself." When the command did not work, Joseph curled his fingers into a fist and used his magnetism to flare a blue light. He showed the light into the darkness, and his eyes met the face of a stranger.

"Who are ya, shugah?" Rogue asked as she did not recognize the cowering man.

"I need to see Xena," his voice quivered, "or Jack Sparrow! I'm only supposed to talk to them!"

"How'd you get here?" Rogue asked. "Fly?" She scoffed at the idea of a mere man flying. This man did not seem to be anything special. "Come out o' there. We'll take ya to the Captain."

* * *

Kyna was growing impatient and was seconds away from telling Matrix to have Frisket sniff out Joseph and Rogue when she heard footsteps. She turned toward the sound and was rewarded with the sight of her two missing crew members. Her almond eyes narrowed in on the stranger, however, and she walked to meet them. "Who is this?"

"Evidently a stowaway," Joseph answered her. "He says he will not speak to any one other than Jack Sparrow or Xena."

Kyna turned back and yelled out. "JACK! XENA!"

Jack walked over. "Yes?" He saw that Xena approached from another direction.

She did not say anything but just stood and watched the stranger. She knew she'd never seen him before. "I'm Xena," she told him. "Who are you?"

Sam looked at the beautiful woman standing before him decked out in warrior clothes. He had never met Xena face to face, but he had heard tales of her exploits many years ago. "A friend of yours sent me -- Aphrodite?" He smiled at her.

"Aphrodite sent you?" Jack asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Sam Wilder, a has-been," he told them.

A sparkling of pretty, bright lights and pink rose petals preceded the appearance of the Goddess just mentioned. Aphrodite looked at Sam. "Not any more," She told him and waved a hand at him.

Sam felt as though he was shocked by lightning. His body stiffened, and then he felt filled with renewed power. He breathed deeply and then, looking at Aphrodite, he thanked Her.

"If you truly wish to thank Me, Sam, you will not let Me down," Aphrodite gently reminded him. Her attention then turned to Xena and Jack. "He is the Halliwells' White Lighter."

Jack had fallen to his knees at the first sight of Aphrodite as had almost everybody else on deck. Xena looked at Aphrodite. "Thank You for helping us. Can You take us to them, or will He not allow that?" she questioned hopefully.

"A means of arriving there will be soon in coming," Aphrodite replied with a reassuring smile. She had checked on Ares and Strife both before returning to Sam and had been pleased with what She had discovered. Her eyes turned to Jack. "Stand, Jack. I have something to give you."

"It _was_ You then before!" Jack exclaimed. "I thought it was, but I wasn't sure. We have found favor with You, Oh Blessed Aphrodite?" Jack rose slowly to his feet, his eyes still gazing at Her feet and not Her beautiful face. He dared not look at Her directly.

"Jack, you have had My favor for a very long time. I have only waited for you to acknowledge Me in turn. Did I not, after all, find a way to set things right between you and your beloved Will?"

"Oh, yes, and I will be eternally thankful to You for that as long as I live! Now all I ask is for You to help me save him and my family? I will do anything You ask of me."

"I will do all that I can, Jack, though I fear that I am part of the reason why they were taken. I worked hard on both your coupling and the other recent ones that have taken place within your crew. They were meant as a present for Xena and Gabrielle," She smiled sadly at her old friend, Xena, who had never lost the dear spot she held in the Goddess' heart, "but My happiness over the results made another Goddess jealous. She is the one who led the others to your people, but I am the one who will help you recover them."

"As I said, Sam Wilder is the Halliwells' White Lighter. I know you do not know what that means as many of the rest of you also do not. The Halliwells are part of Jack's family, and they are Witches." Each mind was shown a picture of not only the four women but also of Ororo. "A White Lighter is akin to the fables of Guardian Angels. In fact, White Lighters are the Guardian Angels of Witches and, as such, they are capable of healing." She looked at Sam. "Beginning this day, however, Samuel, you will not only be healing Witches. If they are a member of Jack's, Xena's, Kyna's, or Kat's crew and are injured, you will heal them, regardless of their species, religion, or anything else. Do you understand Me?"

Sam nodded his head. "I understand. I am amazed at Your powers! I thank You for Your gift!"

"Then use it well, Samuel, this night. Jack," Aphrodite returned Her attention to the Pirate Captain. "A long time ago, you were able to do something that few people are. These swords," two finely crafted swords appeared in Her out-stretched hands, "will help you recapture that ability."

Jack gazed at the two swords and thought they were more beautiful than any other he'd ever seen. "It's been a long time since I did that," he told Aphrodite. "I am very rusty. These swords will help me to do that again? Are they mine for just a small time?" He held his hands out to Her and waited for Her to place them within.

Aphrodite's hands brushed upon the Pirate's as She passed the swords to Jack. "They are yours for the keeping, My Sparrow, but you must only use them when you most need them." Her voice sounded within his mind, As long as you have faith in Me, these swords will meet whatever mark you attempt.

He accepted them gratefully, and he felt the warmth of their power in his hands. "Thank You, Oh Blessed Aphrodite!" he whispered to Her. "If You ever want me to do something, You have but to ask it of me, and I will do it."

"Xena?" Aphrodite called as She turned to look upon her old friend. "I believe you will have need of these, My friend." Her now-empty hands moved in circles in the air, and when they stilled again, one hand held Xena's sword and the other her chakram.

"Thank you, Ditey!" Xena declared and, taking both in her hands, returned first the chakram to its rightful place on her hip and then the sword to her scabbard before reaching out and hugging Ditey.

Aphrodite smiled as She returned Xena's hug. "There is a great deal more that must be made known here before you go into battle," She spoke aloud to the group after reluctantly parting from Xena. Her eyes peered at the vast amount of Pirates and Piratesses. "Where is Sean Cassidy?" She asked though She already knew.

Sean had been at the back of the group but now stepped boldly forward. He had read many books on the Gods and Goddesses of old, and Aphrodite had always been one of his favorites even though he quit worshipping Her at the time that his Em was taken. He gazed at Her now in disbelief, because although he had worshipped Her, he had never thought he'd get to see Her face to face.

Aphrodite closed the remaining distance between them and touched a gentle hand to the cheek of the man who had once worshipped Her. "I know these past centuries have been filled with naught but heartache and misery for you, Sean. My hands were tied, but they have been have been unbound for this one night -- this night that will set many wrongs right. Your Emma _is_ aboard that ship, but she believes you to be dead. She saw the same images that you saw only what happened to her in your sight happened to you in hers. You also must know that she is under a spell that will prevent her from seeing you, but if you follow your heart, you can not go wrong."

Sean fell to his knees and lowered his face to the deck. "I am sorry fer e'er doubtin' Ye, fer nae believin' Ye e'er cared in the first place! Thank Ye fer tellin' me! Can Ye tell me how tae break the spell on me Em?" He stayed in the lowered position, not daring to look at Her face.

"She needs to believe that you are there, that you are alive, and once she does, the spell will shatter."

"How do I convince her?" Sean asked.

"When the time comes, there will be some one there. In fact . . . " Aphrodite smiled. "There already is. She is in the hold of the Saucy Wench as is one of your dear friends, Kurt Wagner. Have him relay to her what he is seeing, and tell him something that only the two of you -- Emma and yourself -- could know."

"Thank Ye, Aphrodite! Please forgive me fer e'er doubtin' Ye!"

"You are forgiven, My son. I know why you turned against Me, but now you know that even a Goddess' hands can be tied. I have waited a long time for these wrongs to be righted, but finally We are on the verge which reminds Me . . . " She turned partially so that She could look upon Jack again. "Jack?"

"Yes?" his voice quavered.

"I ask one thing of you, My child, not for Me but for friends who we both hold dear. There are two men who have recently come into your life -- two who you do not know if you should trust or not --, but I tell you now they are to be trusted."

"I will trust them, Aphrodite. Thank You for everything!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Jack. Without you, this would not have been possible. For this one night, I will walk among you all, and you can not keep your faces to the deck the entire time so now I ask you -- each and every one of you -- to rise."

Once all were standing, they turned to look at Aphrodite, wondering what She would show to them and finding Her beauty completely overwhelming.

Aphrodite turned next to Kyna. "Captain Chan, will you please call upon your crew? Introduce them to the rest, and then, Captain O'Hara, I will ask you to do the same."

Kyna and Kat nodded. Kyna wanted to thank Aphrodite for helping her, all those centuries ago, to finally believe in love and in William but knew that this was neither the place nor the time. "As you all already know, I am the Captain of Destiny's Ghost. My name is Kyna Chan. My First Mate is Spike," her fingers entwined with William's.

"My name is William," Spike said as he turned to look at the others. "It's past time you guys knew that."

Kyna smiled at William, very happily surprised that he had finally deigned for the rest of the crew to know his real name and not just his nickname. William smiled back at Kyna and held to her hand. "Thank You, Aphrodite," William spoke to the Goddess, and when Aphrodite turned to look at him, he whispered to Her, "for Kyna."

Aphrodite smiled and already knew the next words to come out of Kyna's mouth, thanking Her for William and for giving her the courage to finally open up her heart and let him in, even before they came out. "You are both most welcome." She nodded to Kyna and gently spoke a command, "Continue."

Kyna nodded. "Our Boatswain is Trina Malloy." She indicated a tall, blue-eyed, blonde woman dressed in black who stood beside a man who looked very much like her, a Mexican, and another blonde man. "Our doctors are Phong and Beast," she motioned to each in turn. "Our Sorceress, Willow Rosenberg," she gestured to the redheaded Willow who had calmed Elvira's wolf. "Our Gunner, Enzo Matrix, and our Weapon Checker, AndrAla." She indicated a green-skinned man who stood with a blue-haired woman in his arms.

"Our Carpenter, Andrew Dye." She gestured to one of the two blonde men standing beside Trina. "Our Powder Monkey, Mouse," she indicated a purple-skinned woman with orange hair. "Our musicians, Ray Tracer and Doyle." She indicated the Aussie who wore the strangest glasses any of them had ever before seen and the Irish man with the visions. "Our Cook, Remy LeBeau." Kyna quickly continued before the French man could open his mouth.

"And the rest of our crew: Trent Malloy, Carlos Sandoval," she indicated the other blonde man and the Mexican standing beside Trina. "Kennedy," she motioned to the brunette woman who hovered next to Willow. "Joseph and Rogue," she gestured to the white-haired man whose arms were once more wrapped around his beloved wife. "Bob," she motioned to the blue-skinned man who stood next to Matrix, AndrAla, Phong, and Frisket. She continued on until she at last came to the latest additions of the crew. "Raziel and Groo." Her free hand gestured to each in turn.

Kat stepped forward but neither could nor wanted to escape Ace's arms. She looked first at Aphrodite, and her words were simple as she believed the Goddess already knew what was in her heart and mind. "Thank ye."

Aphrodite nodded in understanding and smiled at the couple. It had taken Her a long time to find some one who could love a person as insane as Ace and just as long a time to find some one who could love one with a temper as fiery as Kat's. The two fit each other perfectly, however.

Kat turned her attention to the gathered group. "Me name's Kat O'Hara, an' I'm the . . . " She coughed through the word she wanted to add -- reluctant. "Captain o' the Frolickin' Monkey. Me First Mate's Ace Ventura." She prayed he would not talk with his butt.

Ace was sure not to drop his pants this time. He grinned at the others and didn't let go of Kat. Not only was she the Captain of his ship that he had been lucky enough to steal, but she was the Captain of his heart. "Thank you, Aphrodite, for everything, and could you please help me . . . " He thought to Her, . . . keep my pants on when I'm supposed to?

Aphrodite could not help Herself; She burst out into a fit of giggles. Finally managing to swallow Her laughter, She nodded to Ace but still could not keep a straight face.

Kat's eyes glanced swiftly between Aphrodite and Ace. Just what in the Hell had her monkey boy asked the Goddess of Love? Please, Gods, din't let him have said somethin' embarrassin'!

"He didn't," Aphrodite assured Kat, "not about you any way." She smiled slyly.

Kat nodded and let it go though she was still full of curiosity and would corner Ace on it later. For now, however, the Irish woman turned her attention back to the rest of the group. "As most o' ye already knae, most o' our crew's animals, but we di ha'e some humans aboard. They are our Boatswain Hansel . . . " She pointed out the blonde man and was about to move on when he spoke.

"Please tell me! Is he . . . still there? How bad have they hurt him? _Please_ tell me, Aphrodite!" The Goddess could not help but to hear the tears in his voice and heart.

Aphrodite turned to look at Hansel with a sad but compassionate expression. "They have not . . . hurt him as badly as some of the others, Hansel. He lives, and he misses you terribly. You two have got to have a talk, though. He's not going to make the first move," She told Hansel, shaking Her head once. "You're going to have to move on him, but he loves you. He just doesn't think you could ever feel the same."

Jack smiled to himself as he heard those words. It had not been too long ago that the same could have been said about Will and himself. He'd almost lost Will, and he determined to help Hansel get Derek.

"I'll talk to him," Hansel told Her. "I love him more than anything else in the world! He has to know that! Thank You for telling me, but I want to ask You for help when I do tell him."

"I will be there," Aphrodite vowed, "if not in person where you can see Me then in spirit, but I will be there, Hansel."

He smiled at her and then hugged the thought of what he was going to tell Derek to himself. He wasn't about to let him get away from him again!

Aphrodite smiled, clearly pleased. "Captain O'Hara?"

Kat nodded. "There's also our Gunner Bishop," Kat gestured with a hand to the tall, black man whose orange cat even now rode his shoulder, "an' our Cook, Fonzie." She smiled and pointed at one of her oldest friends.

Fonzie smiled at Aphrodite. He couldn't bring himself to say a single word so awed was he by Her beauty!

"Okay, now that that has been settled," Aphrodite announced, clasping Her hands together, "it is time for the rest of you to see exactly who you are going after. Some of you will recognize some of those who you do not realize have been taken. We will begin with them. There are four sisters who have recently come into Jack's family. Their names are Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell."

Hank shuffled rapidly through the pictures he'd held onto throughout everything that had happened that evening, and suddenly the picture floated out of the stack. It rose into the air, and Hank pushed his spectacles back up on his nose as he peered at it in awed shock. "You really did do quite a terrific job on these, Hank." Hank's mouth fell open at the Goddess' praise.

The sketch rose into the air and grew larger so that every one there could see it. It could be seen from both sides of the paper, and the black and white suddenly turned to very descriptive and bright colors. It was as if the gathered Pirates were looking upon the Halliwells themselves!

"There is another of their family . . . "

"There should be three more!" LeBeau was quick to jump to his booted feet. "Three women! 'Ro, Patty, an' Penny!" He gazed at the Goddess.

Aphrodite's gaze met the French man's red eyes. "Once upon a time, there would have been. Patricia and Penelope passed away."

The news hit LeBeau hard. He had to sit down. His mouth did not open again even as Ororo's picture came to life beside the Halliwells'. What had happened to his beautiful cheres! Upon seeing Ororo's picture, he gasped. He could not believe that the Weather Witch was alive and that his beautiful, willing cheres had died!

Sam sat down hard. He knew that Penny and Patty were dead, but the knowledge still hurt.

"I will not tell each of you where to go, but Sam, I want you and LeBeau to go together first to Paige. Do not argue with me, Remy," She warned him as the French man prepared to open his mouth. "You will be needed to fight Paige's captor, and Sam will be required if she is to live."

The two males mentioned glared angrily at each other, both knowing the past and neither liking the other.

"Remy, there's something else you need to know. A woman from your past has Paige and Autolycus." Autolycus' picture joined the others.

"Who?" Remy demanded to know.

"Belladonna," Aphrodite answered.

"I'll send Belladonna to Hades with great pleasure!" Remy declared.

"There is another who is involved in this who many of you know but do not realize has been taken." The three pictures returned to Hank while Dawn Summers' image rose into the air.

Spike growled. "How _dare_ they take my little bit! I'll make the bitches suffer greatly before I kill them! Who has her? Darla? Dru?"

Willow gasped in shock at the sight of Dawn's face. "Oh, my little one!" she whispered. "What have they done to you!" She was glad to have Kennedy's arms sneak around her.

"Thus far, Dawn has been one of the lucky ones. She and Winifred Burkle . . . " Fred's picture joined Dawn's. " . . . have been spoken for by one who does not wish to harm them, but they, along with everybody else, will be in danger when the attack begins."

"What shall we do with their captor?" Spike asked Aphrodite.

"Her name is Kalena. She is . . . trapped on the ship. She does not wish to be there . . . "

"Why doesn't she simply leave?" he interrupted Her.

"She is a mortal, William, and she knows to leave the ship will bring her death. There has only ever been one who has managed to escape the Saucy Wench alive, and . . . " Aphrodite chose Her next words with extreme care. "She is currently paying for that."

Jack knew instantly that She was speaking of Faith. He felt Lex stand to move beside him, and he reached out and touched the boy on the arm. Lex stood quietly beside Jack. "Faith?" he whispered.

It was Aphrodite Herself who answered him. "Yes."

"What about the rest of my family? Do they live?" Lex asked.

"Clark Kent, Julian, and Sarah . . . " The two pictures replaced Dawn's and Fred's in the air. " . . . all live. Julian and Sarah have not yet been harmed, but I can not say the same for Clark." Her eyes gravely met Lex's. "This is going to sound strange to you, Lex, but it is of the absolute utmost importance that you get the green rock away from Clark as soon as you reach him."

"Green rock? What is it, and what have they done to Clark?"

"The rock is a piece of kryptonite. Clark's captor wears it as a necklace. She has not yet realized, however, that it is what is responsible for making him so weak. If it lingers too near him for too long . . . " Her words trailed ominously off.

Lex didn't have to hear the words 'he will die' to know that was what She was implying. "And what of his captor? Is she torturing him, or just . . . unknowingly torturing him?"

"She is . . . " Aphrodite sighed. "In a way, both."

"Then the bitch will die!" Lex declared. "What of the girl -- Jasmine? She was taking care of Sarah and Julian."

"She and Simon . . . " Their pictures replaced those of Clark and the kids. " . . . are still doing their best to do so, but she is at a . . . a great loss."

"Jasmine's always at a great loss," Lex told her. "The poor girl does not have a complete mind!"

"She has one," Aphrodite told him, "but it is . . . inaccessible to her at this time."

Jack and Lex exchanged glances. This was one thing they really thought Aphrodite was confused about, but it was good to know that the kids, Jasmine, and Simon were not hurt yet. Lex sat down beside Jack and continued to pay attention to the others being revealed.

"James," Aphrodite called out, "I know you fear your family is dead." Smee's, Connor's, and Frederic's images rose to take the places of Jasmine's and Simon's. "They are not."

"Oh thank Goddess!" James cried out. "How bad have they been hurt?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Xena was gripping his shoulder.

"Smee and Frederic are, as of yet, largely untouched but in grave danger. William?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" William asked, wondering what he could do and why She was calling him.

"I know you plan to go after Angel." Angel's picture joined the others'. "When you do, please help Connor, as well. You will know why later, but that is Angel's tale to tell."

Spike wondered what the Hell She was implying but did not dare ask Her. He watched as another picture joined Angel and Connor. It was a girl. "Who?" William asked.

"Zora," Jack supplied. "She's . . . Connor's woman. She's a Werecat of sorts and must be handled carefully."

"You will find these three held by the same one, William. The same one who . . . you wish to get your hands upon."

"Who? Dru? Where's Darla? I want that bitch too!"

"You will find her busy with this one." Crystal's picture rose into the air.

Oh my Gods! Jack thought. What are they doing to Crystal? Did he even want to know, and why wasn't her crystal protecting her?

"Thank you, Jack, for reminding Me of that. Helvira will be even harder to kill than usual tonight for she wears Crystal's crystal."

"How'd the bitch get it! Crystal never takes that off except to heal some one!"

"Judson took it," Aphrodite told him, "and gave it to Helvira."

"But . . . won't that bring You-Know-Who?" Jack asked.

"No, it will not for the same reason that Kyna and Willow were both unable to find the ships this evening. They are telepathically blocked, but Judson does know about You-Know-Who and does intend Crystal for him."

Jack's hands clenched and unclenched. How could he get to every one he wanted to get to to rescue? He was only one man, but he knew that the swords would give him special powers that he was not willing to share with the others. He'd just let them be surprised and shocked at the new Jack Sparrow!

"You must remember, Jack, that you are not alone tonight. This can only be accomplished through team work, and every one must pull their weight."

She continued to raise each picture in the air, telling the gathered group about each, until she came to the last picture. Then they found an image in their minds of a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and dark eyes and skin. "She is another held captive by these people. Her name is Theodora Todd."

"I knew she was not one of mine," Jack told Her, "but we will not leave her aboard those ships. Who's on which ship?" he asked Her.

"There are a few more first, Jack," Aphrodite told him gently, "and I want you to try not to leave a single one of these behind." Images of Rachel, Roxanne, Derek, and Emma also filled their minds. "Roxanne is the only one not held captive by the means you think, but she is just as trapped as the rest. She is, however, doing her best to help the Lewises."

"We will not leave any of your people aboard the ships, but we will kill all that we are able and we will burn the ships thereafter!" Jack declared.

"There are two others of theirs who I wish you to try to refrain from killing for they are good and do not wish your people harm." She showed them mental images of Kalena . . . "She is the one who has Winifred and Dawn." . . . and Elektra. "For those of you who know Kitty Pryde," Her eyes turned to Sean most of all, "you will find that this woman is _very important_ to her."

"Those three -- Roxanne, Kalena, and Elektra -- are no more evil than Faith and Emma. They are simply trapped in a position they can only escape through death, but this night, they will fight alongside you."

"Now listen carefully for the next that I have to tell you will determine for some of you where you want to go. The following are held captive on the Saucy Wench: Gabrielle, Angel, Connor, Kurt Wagner, Zora Sheridan, Emma Frost, Lorne, Blue, Lockheed, Cindy, Elvira, Theodora Todd, Meesy, Crystal Frost, Cordelia Chase, Kitty Pryde, Winifred Burkle, Dawn Summers, Ororo Munroe, Piper Halliwell, Faith, Celina Lewis, Katrina Lewis, Morph, Elizabeth Swann, and Rachel Summers. On the Harlot, there are the following: Will Turner, Donkey, Salem Saberhagen, Samuel Smee, Frederic, Jasmine, Simon, Julian, Sarah, Brendan Richards, Wolf, Jareth, Wolverine, Prue Halliwell, Carl, Tom Ballard, Vang, Clark Kent, Dawson Leery, Cole Turner, Chong Chan, Sir Didymus, Trely, Paige Halliwell, Autolycus, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Phoebe Halliwell, and Derek Starsky."

Aphrodite shivered suddenly as something entered Wesley. "Jack, Xena," She nearly barked, "make certain that Wesley is cleaned out!"

Cleaned out? Jack wondered. What had they put into him?

"You do not really wish to know, Captain Sparrow," Aphrodite told him.

Xena merely nodded. She had been there before with Gabrielle. She'd have to take Jack aside and explain to him what Aphrodite was telling them in a way so that the others could not hear and be shocked.

"One more thing," Aphrodite spoke, "Willow, step forward."

Willow stepped forward and looked up into the beautiful Goddess' face. "With your permission, My dear child, I would like to give you two spells -- one for teleportation and one for healing. I would also appreciate it greatly if you would go with Jack into what he will find when he goes after his beloved."

"Thank you so much, Oh Blessed Goddess! I will go with him, and I will not fail him nor You!"

Aphrodite smiled. "I know you will not, My child." She touched one hand to each side of Willow's head, and the two spells entered Willow's mind. "They will always be there. You merely have but to think of them, and they will come."

Jack thought back over everything he had just heard, and he was worried as to Will's condition as Aphrodite had now made Willow even more powerful than she had already been and instructed her to go with him. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would be in time.

Ace slipped over and sat down by Jack. He had been trying to piece together which one of the people was Jack's beloved, but when Will Turner's picture had been shown, Jack had not been able to keep the tears from running down his face. Ace, putting two and two together, had realized that Jack's love was Will Turner, a man. He reached out and clasped Jack's arm. "We will be there with you, my friend, and we will get your Will back."

Jack realized that when Will's picture had been shown, he had given himself away by the tears and that neither Ace nor his people nor Kyna's held Jack's love being a man against him. They were still all willing to stand by him!

* * *

Strife had been walking forever and had lost count of how many times He had picked Himself up out of snow drifts only to continue walking and fall into yet another one. He had not found a single living being and wondered why Unc had sent Him here for the thousandth time. He had been about to call out again when something blue flashed past His face. It hovered in mid-air and then flew back in front of Him. The blue person hovered face to face with Him, and Strife wondered just what the Hades He was looking at.

Jack cocked his head at he stared at the Being before him in puzzlement. "What the heck are you doing here?" he asked at last. "Aren't You a God?"

Strife grinned at Him. "Guess you're what I was sent here to find? What are you?"

Jack folded his arms in front of him. "Asked You first. Are you or are you not a God?"

"I am a God, but Ares sent Me here to get you."

"Why would Ares send You here to get me?"

"It all involves the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, and Unc not getting enough."

"Look I really don't care if the War God can get His piece or not! I have a country to freeze!"

"You have people to rescue, or are you not the cousin of Crystal Frost?" Where did that name come from, Strife wondered, and just who the Hades was Crystal Frost? He would never have thought that Ares had just slapped that information into Him.

"Crys?" Jack grabbed the God by His shirt collar. "What's wrong with Crys!"

"She and almost all of Jack Sparrow's crew have been taken prisoner and are being tortured even as we speak."

Jack thought quickly. "Where's Jack?"

"You?" Strife asked.

Jack Frost shook his head. "Jack Sparrow," he clarified.

"He's at sea on Destiny's Ghost."

"Take me there!"

"With pleasure! Can't wait to get out of this Zeus-forsaken snow!" He blinked out, carrying Jack with Him.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	13. Chapter Twelve

ï»¿

**Chapter Twelve**

Piper cried out in pain as the Sorceress again tapped the helmet, sending pain echoing through her skull, but her cry was drowned out by her iron gag and another scream from Ororo. She didn't know what was happening to her godmother, but Ororo had started screaming some time after the Sorceress had released her from the spell. Her yells had began coherent, but now they seemed to Piper's ears to be the raving screams of a lunatic. Never would Piper have imagined that Ororo's mind had gone back to the time she had been a three year-old child, trapped and buried under rubble with the bodies of her parents and their neighbors, nor could Piper have known that Ororo had been frantically clawing at the trap door until her fingers were beginning to dwindle to naught but bloody stubs.

All Piper knew now was that she, the man she loved, her family, and all their friends had been cast into a Hell the likes of which she could never have imagined. She did not know what was happening to Cole or any of her sisters. She did not even know if they were still alive. Her hope had been drained away as the Sorceress had slowly tortured her and the screams and howls she heard coming from seemingly all directions had preyed upon her ears. Now, she could no longer help just wanting it to be over.

The Sorceress turned the screw again, and Piper screamed once more as her skull felt that it would explode. This time, the pain surged into her eyes. Blood rushed into her vision, and her eyes ached more fiercely than anything she'd ever before felt -- even more so than when the raptors had clawed her eyes. At least then, her blood loss had quickly rendered her unconscious, but now she remained awake as her eyes popped out of her head and splattered down her shattered jaw and neck.

* * *

Gabrielle could not seem to stop her tears even after Callisto moved away from removing her last fingers. The blonde stood before her, peering down at her and having a good laugh. Gabrielle didn't know how long the laughter lasted nor did she take any notice of when Callisto finally moved away to begin heating her next torture weapon. She did, however, see what the bitch carried when she returned to her vision.

Callisto toted the instrument by the bar that joined it together, but it was the long, ghastly claws that caught Gabrielle's attention. She stared at the things, wondering in terror where they would go and what they would do to her. She was given her answer when Callisto stopped beside her and caressed her right breast. "I bet Xena's had fun playing with these," the blonde sneered as she rubbed Gabrielle's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh well. That's just one more little item you won't have to entice her with."

Gabrielle's green eyes shot wide as the claws neared her breasts, but then, suddenly, the dinner bell rang. Callisto pouted and sighed. "Guess it'll have to wait." She raked the claws against Gabrielle's breast, drawing blood, then dropped the instrument onto her bare stomach and left.

Gabrielle sighed in relief that something had, at least, bought her some time. "Xena, where are you!" she whimpered in the silence of the cabin.

* * *

Donkey had watched and warred with himself the entire time that Anamaria had been using the Spanish crusher to remove Will's testicles. Now she dropped the instrument and pulled a knife from her belt. He watched, and his eyes grew even wider as she held Will's limp member in one hand and began cutting off small pieces. She started at the tip, and he knew she would not stop until she was done. He had to do something! Regardless of what happened to himself, he _had_ to do something!

Anamaria had been intently cutting off small pieces of Will's sword, only about an inch at a time, when spit slammed across the side of her face. She dropped her knife, whirled, and, even while clawing at the spit with her fingernails, yelled at Donkey. "YOU STUPID JACKASS! I _TOLD_ YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"FINE! KILL ME THEN," Donkey spat bravely at her, "BUT I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU KILL MY BOY!"

"You're going to," she informed him. "I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, any way." Leaving her knife and the crusher where they had landed, she moved back to her table and picked up an iron gag. It was usually used for humans, but she saw no reason why it wouldn't work in the irritating, talking Donkey's case.

Donkey waited until Anamaria came close enough, then struck out with his hooves. She managed to escape the front ones by jumping back, but the hind ones caught her instead. They threw her so that she landed face first on the floor. Anamaria growled as she shoved herself back up, and her chocolate eyes blazed at Donkey.

"That's it!" she seethed. She turned and rolled quickly and, before the animal could react, pulled her pistol and shot him four times -- one for each leg she had not yet injured and the last for the sword. Donkey screamed as each bullet hit its mark, but Will was too far gone to notice.

"_Now_," she told him, "you give me any trouble, I'll shoot your boy."

"You wanna torture him."

"I do," Anamaria admitted, "but I've already done a lot and what I _really_ want to do is to take Jack's little lover away from him. Shooting him in the heart'll do the trick just as fine. Now hold still." Donkey was in too much pain to fight her this time, and after Anamaria had secured the gag, she returned to Will -- and his sword which she continued slicing off like a butcher cutting off links of sausage.

* * *

When Darla and Drusilla had began working on getting rises out of Angel and Connor instead of just hurting them, Crystal had ushered Cordelia into Lorne's arms and had began to pace the cell. She did not know how long her brother or his son could hold on nor did she have any idea how much more of watching her lover being slowly destroyed Cordelia could handle without revealing her love for Angel. Her ice blue eyes moved to her babies where they huddled together in one sweating, panting heap. They were all creatures of cold climates, and she knew they could not withstand the heat for long without her protection -- a protection she was unable to give them as long as the collar blocked her powers.

To her surprise, Crystal came to realize that there was another pacing the cell -- a purple dragon that belonged to Kitty Pryde and was clearly hopping mad. She looked from the dragon back to the Vampiresses and chewed on her bottom lip a moment while she thought. When Darla and Dru slipped wooden rings out of their pockets, forced them onto their prisoners' swords, and those swords stood suddenly erect, Crystal knew she had no other choice. She had to try something, _anything_, and she began to coo quietly to the dragon.

Lockheed cocked his head as he listened. When she was done explaining her idea, he hopped up and down excitedly. The bonds on his wings kept him from being able to fly, so Crys, ignoring her arm cuff's teeth biting even deeper into her arm, reached down to him, picked him up, and put him on her shoulder. She moved over to the bars and turned to look at Lorne. "Back up," she mouthed to him.

His red horns drew down, and he frowned in confusion. What was she going to do?

"Trust me," she mouthed to him, her desperate eyes pleading with him, "please. For Angel."

He nodded and gently led Cordelia back. When they were safely out of the way, Crys turned back around just as the Vampiresses were hiking up their skirts. "HEY, BITCHES!" she yelled. "YEAH, YOU, YOU UGLY WHORES!" Darla dismissed her and slipped her mouth over Angel's steed, which brought an even louder sob from Cordy, but Dru turned to look at the woman who had suddenly grown an acid tongue.

"My, my," the Vampiress crooned, "another pretty, little blonde with such a foul tongue, but this one's even prettier than the last." She walked away from Connor and Zora to take a few steps closer to the cell. She cocked her head to one side as she studied Crys. "Her skin makes me think of snow. Do you remember snow, Mommy?" she asked Darla. "I remember snow. I remember taking a little girl in the snow and how her blood ran onto the ground and mixed with the snow . . . "

"Why don't you come try to repeat the act, bitch?" Crystal challenged, her ice blue eyes narrowed and flickering dangerously.

Drusilla drew closer to the cage. "I might . . . "

"Might?" Crys repeated sarcastically. "What? You don't have the balls for it? Oh, what the heck am I talking about? Of course, you don't. That's why you and the rest of your cowardly lot had to put the collars on us to stop our powers, attack us when we didn't even see you, and throw us in these cells like caged animals. You don't have the guts for a _real_ fight, because you know your little ass would be staked in a heartbeat." She'd never used such language before in all her life, but she knew she had to draw the Vampiress closer and it was working.

"That's what you think, _dear_," Dru snarled. "In a _real_ fight, I'd slit your throat in an instant!" Her sharp fingernails reached toward the bars.

Drusilla had just stepped close enough, and Crystal's hand shot through the bars. Blood poured from her cuff as she grabbed the Vampiress by the neck and slammed her against the bars. "_Crys!_" Lorne cried. He dropped Cordelia without a further thought to the Princess, but Kurt, who had been returned to the cell after Dru had snacked on him, caught her before she could fall. Lorne had started to run for Crys but froze as fire spewed from Lockheed's mouth, engulfing the Vampiress' face.

* * *

Vang roared as Clawdeen hit him again. He had seen Catra remove poor Tom's toenails, eyes, and nose, and he knew he was bleeding even more profusely than his old friend. He just didn't know how long they could hold out -- or how much longer before they passed into unconscious from blood loss.

Clawdeen struck his face and roared, demanding his attention. His bleary eyes refocused on the pink lioness who had grown to be twice his size. She roared again, and he roared in response -- refusing yet again to roll over and stick it out so that she could take him.

* * *

Drusilla fell back, screaming and beating at the flames with her hands in a mad fit. Darla's teeth nipped Angel's sword as her mouth left him; she then raced for a bucket of water that she'd kept nearby in case some of the hot things they were playing with got out of hand and doused her lover. "**_YOU!_**" Darla screamed, throwing the bucket against the bars where Crystal stood. "_HOW **DARE** YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!_"

"Will I?" Crystal asked, feigning surprise. "I'm not yours, just like the little doctor said earlier. I belong to Judson now. Do you _really_ want to tick off the man who gave you the holy water and probably has some left just in case one of you went over the deep end?"

Darla seethed, and Lockheed could swear he saw real smoke literally rising off of her. "We're going to get him and he'll handle you if he doesn't let us do so, but you'll get yours!"

Crystal smiled as Darla, holding her crying partner close to her, swept out of the holding area. Her plan had been a success, but as soon as they were gone, her smile disappeared. She started to collapse against the bars, but Lorne was there to catch her.

He picked up her hand and looked at the blood that was now oozing without stopping from behind her arm cuff. His red eyes next moved to the hand that had clutched Drusilla's throat, and he ached even more as his gaze was met with her completely-burned hand. "Crys . . . Why?" Why had she let this happen to herself?

"Lorne, please," Crystal pleaded, seeing the tears welling in his eyes, "don't cry. I had to."

"But why?" he asked again.

"To buy them some time," she explained.

Angel shook his head where he hung against the wall. He couldn't help being glad for the reprieve and had ached for one, but he hadn't wanted it to come at the cost of his sister's well-being! "Crys, you shouldn't have."

* * *

For the first and only time in his life, Autolycus was in the middle of sex -- and hating every minute of it. The blonde bitch rode him like a horse, her legs locked around him where he hung on the wall. Her fingernails had left scratches all over his body, and she had taken and taken while never giving. He had bit her tongue once, but to his dismay, he'd discovered that she'd liked it! Therefore, he'd hung like a limp dishrag ever since, letting her have her way with him while praying to whatever God might care to listen that it would be over soon.

* * *

Helvira had slowly worked her way up Jareth, crushing his feet, legs, and knees. She knew he'd never be able to walk again and must be in the most pain he'd ever felt, yet he still refused to succumb to her and she could feel the sun beginning to set. "I'm not going to waste all my time on you," she informed him. "The sun's going to set soon, and when it does, Brendan'll be untouchable so I'm going back to him but I'll return to you shortly." She patted his cheek reassuringly, then drew her black fingernails down his cheek, drawing blood.

She walked back to Brendan. She removed the necklace from around his neck, placing it back on hers. She then withdrew a wooden ring that was tied onto the sash of her dress and slid it onto Brendan's steed. It brought the limp sword to life, and Prue screamed as the bitch climbed onto her man. Even as Helvira sank onto Brendan with a pleased sigh and ignored the screams and curse words that were flung at her, her hands reached out to Wolf and Wolverine who hung next to her chosen steed and began to caress their swords. "You're next, boys," she promised them. Then, after she was done with them for now, she'd go back to the irritating King who simply refused to cave.

* * *

Wesley had never been in such a terrible fix in his entire life! Not only had the pretty woman taking him against his will turned out to be a Demon, but she had continued changing while screwing him! The thing that rode him now made him shudder, cringe, and try to pull away once again as spikes exploded out of her red forehead and horns snarled backwards protruded from the back of her skull.

"You're not going anywhere, lover," she growled at him from a deep, unearthly voice. Her strong hands ripped the iron gag from his mouth. She tossed it to the floor and slammed her mouth against his. Her forked tongue dove even deeper, sliding against his trembling tongue much as her body was against his steed. Wesley tried to scream, but her mouth silenced him as easily as the iron gag had.

* * *

Crystal looked from Lorne to Angel and back to Lorne. She heard soft footsteps against the wood and looked down to find her babies looking up at her with tears in their eyes. She shook her head slowly, her long, blonde hair shimmering down her back and began to lift her voice in song.

"_When you first met me,  
I didn't believe in hardly anything.  
All I had left was survival,  
Survival for my babies and I,  
But then I met you._

_I met you, and for the first time,  
The first time in a very long time,  
I had hope and a family._

_I guess that's why now,  
When our world is falling apart,  
When there seems to be no hope,  
I know there is._

_They're not dead.  
Don't think that for a second.  
It'd take something much larger  
To kill those we've left behind,  
And they'll find a way._

_They'll find a way to come for us,  
And they will.  
But until then . . .  
We have to be strong._

_We have to hold on  
If we're going to break away  
And live to see the sun another day._

_We must do what we must  
To help each other survive,  
Stay strong, stay alive._

_If we just stay strong and  
Do what we have to to survive,  
We'll hang on.  
We'll make it, and we'll be here  
When they get here to save the day._"

Her lyrics confused Lorne even more, and he answered her in song.

"_I know they're not dead.  
I know they'll come for us,  
But I still don't get it._

_You say we have to hold on,  
We have to do what we can to survive,  
But then why risk your life like that?_"

Crystal was about to answer Lorne when a new voice spoke up in song, and startled eyes turned to look at none other than the Princess. Her voice was shaky, but her words were true.

"_Don't be angry with her.  
I understand.  
We all know what those two . . . monsters want.  
Who knows what they'll do after they get it?_

_She did what she could  
To buy them some time,   
To buy us some time,  
So that we can hold on._"

Crystal nodded, and the two women sang together.

"_If we just stay strong and  
Do what we have to to survive,  
We'll hang on.  
We'll make it, and we'll be here  
When they get here to save the day._"

Cordelia sang on.

"_I remember when I was a little child,  
I used to dream.  
I had such big dreams,  
But they were all killed._

_Then_"

Her teary, hazel eyes turned to Angel.

"_I met you,  
And you brought them all alive again._

_I know you probably think  
I don't think that highly of Captain Sparrow,  
But I do and I know he'll come for us._

_We just have to hold on,  
Give him a chance to reach us,  
And he'll save us . . . _"

Her words faded as a door opened and angry footsteps plowed down into the shadowy depths of the hold . . .

* * *

"This just _isn't_ working!" Enchantra cried in protest as she pulled herself back up off of Cole. She put her hands on her slender hips and stomped her foot in protest. Her lips poked out so far that Dawson couldn't help thinking that some one could take a long walk off of them as easily as they could a short pier.

Cole glared up at the blonde bitch who had been kissing and licking him all over his body and sucking upon his steed in her desperate attempts to get him up. His member had almost betrayed him a few times, but all it took was remembering Piper, wondering what horrors were befalling his beloved, and the knowledge that he would surely lose her love if he were to cave in to the whore to make it dwindle right back down.

"Tell me about it!" Catra agreed. "I swear I've never met an idiot more determined to stick to his stupid wedding oaths!"

"Vows," Tom told her with a grin. "They're wedding vows." Though he hurt like Hell and could no longer see or smell, he was glad and proud that his steed had not betrayed him.

"Whatever!" Catra snapped back at him.

"I don't know what you girls' problems are," Silver Fox commented from where she rode her Chinese stallion.

"You're not having any trouble?" Rubella asked, surprised that one of them was getting hers whereas the rest of them had not gotten absolutely anywhere.

Silver Fox grinned. "China man China good!" Her lips met Chong's again.

Rubella humphed. "I say it's time we break out the cock rings!"

The men looked at each other as best they could. Each puzzled expression wore the same worried thought: What the heck was a cock ring?

* * *

Roxanne had fled from the galley shortly after arriving. She had raced past Darla and Drusilla and was glad that she would not be around for whatever those bitches were heading to fuss about, but she was running at such a speed that she did not even notice the burn marks on Drusilla's pale face. She did not cease running until she reached her cabin, unlocked her door, slammed it shut, and quickly locked it again.

Katrina looked up when the slamming of the door startled her. She had been almost asleep due to exhaustion with her arms around Celina. Morph was nestled into Celina's other side.

Roxanne's brown eyes turned toward her prisoners. Panic seemed to touch the edges of her dark orbs, but her much calmer face only showed determination. Her words spilled quickly from her lips. "Elektra will be returning soon, and you'll want to hide these," she told the black catwoman as she tossed a package wrapped in cloth and a key to her.

Katrina deftly caught the package and the key and then looked questioningly at Roxanne. "What is this for, and what is it?"

"The key," Roxanne hurriedly replied as she began stripping, "is a skeleton key. It will open your collars, but you want to wait until your friends arrive for the same reasons we discussed earlier. The other is food."

"Thank you," Katrina told her. "What is about to happen to you?" She gently nudged both Morph and Celina, trying to wake them.

Morph had, for a change, been in a light sleep. His brown eyes fluttered open, and he found himself looking at a woman who was practically throwing her clothes off and to the floor over his sister-in-law's shoulder. "What the heck?"

As soon as she was naked, Roxanne moved to her wall. Her quick-thinking mind was still trying to make sure she had told them everything she could when something else occurred to her. "You can find pistols in the drawers of my desk," she told them even as she began locking herself into chains that were on the wall, "and . . . " She groaned against the pain that was beginning to race through her body. "beware of . . . of the Priest. He can take . . . any . . . form . . . "

"What are you," Katrina asked her, realizing that the woman was about to morph into something, "and why do you care so much about us?" She was thankful that the woman did care about them and was trying to help them. She would do what she could to help her, as well.

"I'm tired of . . . of seeing good people hurt . . . for . . . for no reason . . . When you free . . . When you free your people, please . . . there is one toward the back . . . caught in . . . caught in f-fevers . . . If you could . . . could take her with . . . with you . . . " Her words broke off into a scream of pain as the change began.

Katrina had been about to ask if they could take her, as well, when the change had began. Her eyes grew wide as, for the first time, she realized, as the spotted fur began to appear on the woman's body, that this woman, too, was a cat. That explains so much! Katrina thought and watched helplessly as the woman continued changing.

Morph also watched the changes take over the woman they now knew to be a Werejaguar. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to help, his brown eyes turned toward Katrina. "What did she tell you?" he asked.

* * *

Helvira was in the throes of her ride, sliding herself up and down Brendan's forced steed while her hands vigorously rubbed Wolverine's and Wolf's when shocks suddenly ripped through Brendan's and Wolf's bodies. They howled even as Helvira screamed and was knocked backwards off of Brendan. Her black eyes glared up at the Werewolves. She'd been so lost in enjoying her men that she'd forgotten about the full moon, and it had just finished rising into the night sky. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!" she hissed as she jumped to her feet.

Brendan stared at her incredulously. He was about to ask her just what he would pay for when he was not responsible for the collar that had shocked them when her fingernails stuck into the flesh above his ribs. Fire shot through him, and he howled. Helvira managed to snatch her hands away just as another shock ran through his body. "Well, it looks like it's back to you," she told Jareth as she began walking toward the end of her line.

* * *

"_There!_" Darla seethed angrily, pointing Crystal out. "There's the little bitch who used the damn dragon to burn Dru!"

Judson's eyes calmly met Crystal's, who returned his gaze and tried to quiet her frantically beating heart. "Who speaks for the dragon?"

Though she knew Lockheed was Kitty's pet, Crys held her chin high. "I do," she spoke firmly.

"And who was singing?"

"I was."

Lorne knew that Darla and Dru knew he'd had nothing to do with the attack and thus he was unable to share her burden on that, but he would not let her shoulder the punishment for singing alone. "And I," he added.

"Lorne!" Crys protested, her ice blue eyes cutting back at him.

"We do what we have to, sweetheart," he reminded her.

"And I."

The voice came from behind Lorne and Crystal and set Angel to struggling again. "Cordy, _no_!" Whereas Crystal and Lorne might stand a chance, no matter how slim, of surviving whatever punishment they had planned, he knew his beloved Princess would not.

"I would have thought better of you, Princess," Judson told her. He then turned to the Captain who stood beside him. "I need two spiked punishment collars, _if_ the green Demon's captor does not object?"

"Not at all," Lilah assured him.

"Kalena, fetch the collars," Callisto called out. Kalena nodded and walked off to do her Captain's bidding.

"And . . . ?" Callisto prompted, looking back at Judson.

"Two volunteers to take Miss Frost," he smiled devilishly at Crystal, "to the wheel."

Lorne gasped and shivered for his love. He did _not_ like the sound of that!

Crystal forced herself to remain calm. She gently lowered Lockheed and sat him beside Blue. She then stood, waiting and still trying to slow her heartbeat and hide her fear.

"Darla, Elektra, help him," the Captain commanded.

"With pleasure," Darla snarled. Elektra opened the cell's door, and Darla snatched Crys away from Lorne's arms which had just encircled her again in hopes of somehow miraculously protecting his beloved. He watched with tears in his eyes as they led her away. Elvira howled, Cindy roared, and Blue screeched. Cordelia moved quietly up beside Lorne and placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder even as she fought against her own tears.

* * *

Rubella's plan on the cock rings had worked well for Catra and Enchantra, but just as they were getting set to mount their prisoners, Rubella cried out. "It's not working!"

The other three women looked up at her, each wearing the same puzzled expression. "_What!_"

"It's not working!" Rubella repeated. "I've never seen anything like this, but it's not working!"

Enchantra, being the closest, was the first to move to investigate. Her fingers slid along Clark's sword as she checked that the ring was secure, and her mouth opened in surprise. "She's right!"

"What?" Silver Fox asked.

"There's no way it can't be working!" Catra exclaimed.

"But it isn't!" Rubella exclaimed.

"Come look for yourselves!" Enchantra urged.

What happened next was a scene straight out of Clark's teenage nightmares as four lovely women converged upon him. Each checked the ring the first had shoved down onto his steed, and each found that it was secure. "Maybe you're doing something wrong," Silver Fox suggested.

"Like what?" Rubella demanded.

"I don't know," the Indian admitted.

"Let's see if we can figure it out," Enchantra said.

They began to kiss, lick, and suckle Clark, and their mouths did not leave a single area untouched.

* * *

It did not take Kalena long to return to Callisto's side for she knew any slowness would bring her loyalty into question. She handed the heavy collars, which weighed over eleven pounds each, to her and stepped back. "Train your pistol on the blue Demon in Priest's clothes, Lilah," Callisto commanded her First Mate. Jocelyn held the door open for Callisto as she entered the cell, and Lilah kept her pistol pointed on Kurt as commanded.

"Not that I should need to tell you," Callisto told the prisoners, "but any one moves any way other than the way I want you to, and his head gets blown straight off."

Angel fought even harder against his chains as Callisto approached Lorne and Cordelia with the collars. He could tell they were very heavy, but that was not the source behind the fear that clutched at his heart. The fear came from the spikes that he could see gleaming hungrily on both the outside and inside of the collars.

Cordy and Lorne had to force themselves to stand as statues, knowing that the slightest wrong movement would mean Kurt's death, as Callisto fastened the collars around their necks. "This will teach you," she informed them, "to try to lift your spirits by such silly tactics. Oh, and just so you know, your friends won't be coming. You're ours to do with what we -- "

"They'll come," Lorne told her, his red eyes staring her down. "They'll come, and they'll rescue us."

Callisto backhanded Lorne so hard that blood broke from his lips. "Don't you _dare_ backtalk me, Demon!"

Cordelia gasped, and her hands reached out to check the damage made to her friend even as Callisto turned her back on them and walked out. She did not pause as Jocelyn shut the door behind her but merely continued on her way back to her prisoner.

The other Piratesses left quickly, as well, and Angel found himself facing Drusilla. "Looks like it's just me and you now, Daddy," Dru told him, a name that made Cordy's eyes shoot wide in shock, as she retrieved the iron bar from the brazier and swung it low . . . "I don't like being burned, Daddy," Dru crooned. "I don't think you like it either." Angel could not stop the scream that split from his mouth as the bar touched his sword.

Neither took notice of the shocks that were ripping through Zora's body, but Connor did. "Stop," he pleaded with her in a frantic whisper. "Stop trying to use your powers!"

"I'm . . . " Another shock cut off her words. "I'm not!" she gasped. "It's the -- " Her words broke into a scream as yet another shock exploded through her.

* * *

"It still isn't working," Rubella complained a while after she had been joined in her efforts on her prisoner by Catra, Enchantra, and Silver Fox.

Catra's green eyes lifted up from Clark's thighs, and for the first time, she noticed the necklace around Rubella's neck. "What's that?"

"It's a necklace I traded for a few ports back," Rubella told her. "It's a rare stone called kryptonite."

"Why is it glowing?" Silver Fox questioned.

"I don't know." Rubella shrugged, her brow creasing in confusion. She'd been too busy with her prisoner to notice it before, but now that she did, it was starting to worry her.

"Has it ever done that before?" Enchantra asked.

"Glowed?" The blonde nodded, and the black woman shook her head. "No."

"Maybe it's affecting him some how," the First Mate, Enchantra, suggested.

"How can we tell?" Jade queried.

"Try holding it closer to him," Enchantra instructed Rubella. "See how he reacts."

Rubella held the glowing, green rock closer to her prisoner. Clark pulled away from the thing that was somehow making him feel so weak, but she simply brought it closer still. His skin drew tight against his bones, and his veins throbbed. The women gasped at the sight. Rubella drew the rock against Clark's chest, and he screamed in agony.

* * *

"You're either stupid or brave _and_ stupid," Elektra commented as Crystal allowed herself to be drug toward the wheel without fighting.

Crys had never seen such an instrument in all her life, but she had known that stopping Darla and Dru from raping Angel and Connor would come with punishment and was determined to keep her head high as she'd paid the price she'd asked for. After all, if she had a second chance, she'd still do it and anything else she could think of to help delay the evitable from reaching her family.

Judson watched as Darla and Elektra strategically arranged the wooden timbers underneath Crystal's body. They staked her to the wheel, and the three of them converged upon her at once, smashing her limbs with the iron edges of the wheel until every bone was sufficiently broken.

Crystal had been fighting to keep from screaming the entire time, and blood trickled from her tongue where she'd been biting herself to keep silent. As they continued breaking her bones, however, she found that she could no longer remain silent. Her scream brought a smile to Judson's lips -- and made him recall who was waiting for him in his cabin. "Tell you what, Darla. She used the dragon to burn your lover, so why don't you do whatever you want with her? Just _don't_ kill her, but do anything else."

Darla's eyes met his, and Elektra shuddered inwardly at the evil smile the two shared. Darla set back to breaking Crystal's limbs as Judson walked away and Elektra slipped off, still shivering inside. When Darla had finished breaking Crys' bones, she began to braid them into the wheel's spokes.

* * *

"We were lucky," Rachel observed, her own words shocking her, as she and Elizabeth stood alone in the galley.

"_Lucky!_" Elizabeth gasped out in disbelief.

Ray nodded. "Whatever happened down in the hold distracted them. They forgot to whip us."

It was then that Harriet appeared, flanked by two other women. She held a whip in her hand, and Rachel sighed. "Damn."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyes followed the redhead's gaze, and her mouth fell open and her face paled. "But -- But -- But I thought th-they liked the food!"

Rachel shook her head. "They never like anything."

"Hold them still one at a time," Harriet commanded. "They think they can call that food! Please! I was cooking better when I was barely out of diapers!"

Rachel knew the fat, old woman's words were a lie, but she dared not call her on them. She stepped before Elizabeth, volunteering to be first so that she might delay the new girl's punishment a little.

Harriet shook her head, knowing exactly what Ray was trying to do. "The blonde first," she commanded.

Before Elizabeth even knew what had happened, she had been snatched. The whip cracked over her head. She tensed and scrunched her eyes tightly shut. She screamed and Rachel winced as the whip hit her back again and again.

* * *

Faith could not stop trembling after seeing her own mother making love to her and Snow, the one friend she'd ever had before signing up to the Black Pearl, demanding why she had killed and ate him. She did not know what Judson would do to her next, but she knew he knew how to push her buttons and that she'd best expect anything. Still, she wondered, having thrown her mother and Snow at her, what else did he have left? She shuddered; she didn't really want to know.

Of all the things Faith could have expected, none was what entered the room next. Her mouth fell open, and she stared at the blonde man before her in complete shock. His blue eyes returned her stare, but his eyes and face were completely devoid of any emotion. Tears sprang to Faith's eyes. "D-D-Dawson?"

"Faith."

His response was cold, and she stared at him in even more surprise. "D-D-Dawson, w-w-wh-what's g-going on?" Chills swept through her prone body, and her heart felt dead in her chest as he moved further into the room and she saw what he gripped in his hand. It was a whip with a wooden handle carved with indentations to grant its user a better grip and three chains of seven links each. "Dawson, what the Hell -- !" The words came out in a panicked rush and froze in her mouth as she saw Lilah enter the room behind him and lock the door again.

Lilah smiled coldly at her. "Judson sends his regards. He had to get a bath after what you did to him." She shook her head. "Stupid man bothering to try to be clean."

"D-Dawson?" His name escaped her mouth in a weak whisper. All the color had drained from her face.

"I'm sorry, Faith," he told her, his voice sounding strange and flat. "I have to do this."

"W-Why!" she cried, tears running down her face. "I-I thought you loved me!"

"So did I," he replied with a shrug, "but I realized I loved living more, and it was either do what they wanted or die." He grinned. "What kind of an idiot chooses death?"

Lilah smiled at the boy's words and moved toward the table. She hit a button underneath, and Faith found herself released from her chains, thrown upwards at such a point that her body flipped, landed on her stomach, and rechained before she could even move a muscle! "D-D-D-Dawson, please, don't! I . . . " How could she tell the man who now held a whip above her naked back that she loved him? How _could_ she love him!

Tears began racing down Faith's face even before Dawson laid the whip against her back. She screamed as he whipped her, no longer caring how she appeared, and her screams grew as the whip lashed into old, tender spots in her back -- spots that Judson had first torn open many years ago. Her tears increased in speed and number, and this time, they did not stop.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

ï»¿

**Chapter Thirteen**

Traveling faster than the speed of light, Strife arrived aboard Destiny's Ghost. He fell to the deck in a tumble with the blue boy He'd just brought. He still wondered why Unc had sent Him after a blue boy. He didn't recognize the kid for who he was.

Though he had tumbled with Strife, Jack Frost was back in the air in a split second. He completely dismissed the buffoon of a God he'd had to travel with while looking around for Jack Sparrow. He didn't see the Pirate Captain anywhere, but his eyes did fall upon the most lovely woman he'd ever seen. He knew She could be no mere mortal.

Strife shook His head and blinked back to His Uncle's throne room. Grinning from ear to ear, He brushed His hands together. Ares turned a wary eye upon Him, surprised that Strife had already taken care of the problem. "You're back already?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Unc. Wasn't any problem once I found the blue boy!"

"What did You do with him," Ares asked, "and what do you mean it wasn't any problem? I know You're not good at battle."

Strife looked at Him in confusion. "I took him straight to Destiny's Ghost, and then I came here to You to let You know that I did what You commanded."

"You **_WHAT_**!" Ares roared. "You didn't stay for the battle!"

"Huh . . . No?" Strife answered Him in a very low voice. "I thought all I had to do was get the blue boy!"

Within two steps, Ares had Him by the ear and pulled Him up from the floor where He was groveling. "There is about to be one Hell of a battle, and if You're ever going to become My second-in-command, You need to learn how to conduct a battle! You were supposed to deliver the blue boy and then conduct the battle! After all, it was You and Discord who screwed everything up! I am taking You back in person to make sure that You do get there! You better not mess this up! Aphrodite's people had best win or else I might just decide to have boiled God for dinner!"

Strife shook in His boots. "Sorry, Unc! I thought that's what you wanted -- for Me to deliver the blue boy! Who is he any way?"

Without bothering to answer, Ares ported.

* * *

Meanwhile, the answer came from the blue boy's mouth himself. "Jack Frost."

"I know who You are, and You don't have to bow down to Me. At least, not right now," Aphrodite grinned and wrinkled Her nose.

Jack was about to answer the Golden Goddess when two other Gods suddenly appeared in Their midst.

Ares threw Strife to the deck at Aphrodite's feet. "Sorry, Sis!" He tried to smile at Her. He could tell that She was still piping hot angry as it rolled off of Her in waves. "I should have known Strife was going to screw everything up! That's why I brought Him Myself!" His voice trailed off as His eyes looked straight into Aphrodite's. He wanted Her so badly He could taste it.

Though His look made Her blood boil, She refused to give into Her lust for there were far too many greater matters at hand. "Just what do You expect Strife to do?" She questioned Him. "He brought Jack all right, but do You honestly think," She continued, placing one hand on Her hip, "He could even win a fight against a fly?"

"Probably not even with a wet papersack," Ares grinned at Her. "That's why I'm staying to make sure this is done right. He's gotta learn sometime. If Discord returns before He's ready, She's liable to take Him out like that." He clicked His fingers together. "What better teacher than Me?" He asked Her.

"Depends on who's teaching who what," She replied. She ran her tongue over Her lips and grinned enticingly, wanting Her brother to know just what He couldn't lay His hands on. She was surprised He was staying but wasn't about to admit so out loud.

"Just how did You manage to pull the wool over dear old Dad's eyes, or does He know what You're doing?" His eyes could not help but to steal up and down Her body again, taking in Her black leather and wanting to rub up against Her body. When She licked Her tongue out and ran it over Her lips, it was almost more than He could handle!

Aphrodite flipped Her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and let its golden cascades shimmer down Her barely-clad back. "Daddy," She answered with a knowing smile, "decided to look the other way."

"Lucky You! I wish He'd look the other way just once with Me! I might could get a really good war going! You did something. Come on now. Tell Me what You did." He could feel His palms sweating and wanted to feel Her tongue licking Him instead of Her own lips.

Aphrodite slowly sashayed toward Ares, but She talked in a seductive voice the entire time that She was closing the distance between Them. "You know I'm His favorite, brother _darling_. It really didn't take that much convincing." She ran a hand over His chest. "But this had better stay just between Us. We don't need the Others finding out." Her hand lifted to run along His beard. "Understand?"

He pulled back away from Her and looked at Strife. "Do You understand, Strife? That means You're supposed to keep Your big mouth shut!"

"Yes, Unc," He said calmly and quietly. "Do you really think Discord could kick My butt?" One could tell from the look on His face that He had really been giving the matter some thought.

"A fly could whip Your butt, Strife. One word out of those lips will be Your last."

"I promise, Unc! I won't say nothing!" His voice squeaked. Then His eyes quickly averted from Ares and looked at the blue boy. "_You're_ Jack Frost?"

Ares sighed before catching Aphrodite's hand and bringing it to His lips. He kissed it before releasing it. "I'm sorry, Sis, for all this mess. What do You want Me to do about it? Are My hands tied, or can I kick some honest-to-Zeus booty?" He would not speak the other word in front of Her.

His kiss sent shivers racing down Her spine. Zeus, how She wanted Him! But She had to play the game right if Her people were going to win this one. Her right hand gestured to the outfit She wore. "As You can tell, I'm going in, and I see no reason why You can't, as well. We just have to be careful not to overstep that silly rule of Daddy's, _but_ since He's looking the other way, I guess You could have some . . . " She winked as She spoke the next word. " . . . _fore_-fun."

He grinned mischievously, looking for all the world like an innocent boy. "Sounds like fun. I can't wait." He gave Her a look, letting Her know that She was what He couldn't wait for. "Where are the others?" He asked. "Don't we need to get a battle plan going?"

Aphrodite was about to rub Her body against Ares' and answer both his questions and comments when a familiar voice met Her ears.

Xena had been coming back to let Ditey know that every one was now armed and ready, but there was too much activity surrounding her friend and she could not believe her eyes when she saw Ares. It seemed that Aphrodite was holding Her own with Him, but His appearance could only mean one thing -- trouble! She snuck up behind Him and pointed her sword straight at His back. "What are You doing here?" she demanded.

"Me?" Ares asked and turned around slowly to face her. "Why, I'm part of the rescue party." He grinned at her. "And you can't do anything about it, because She just granted Me permission!"

"_Ditey!_" Xena moaned. "He's not going to be anything but trouble!"

She heard another voice pipe up and turned to see Strife waving at her. "I'm here too!" He said.

"Double trouble," Xena corrected herself.

"Xena, They're on our side," Aphrodite informed Her friend. "Strife won't step out of line if He doesn't want Ares to eat Him, and Ares won't do anything but help you and your friends as long as He wants what He can only get by helping. Trust Me," she added with a wrinkle of her nose, "He definitely wants it."

Xena didn't touch that one with a ten-foot pole, but she did look at the unusual attire that Aphrodite was wearing. "Great-looking outfit," she complemented Aphrodite, "except for one thing. Where's Your sword?"

"Xena," Aphrodite replied as if the answer was obvious, "you know I can't fight, but I can't not go with you either. I'll be there to help free the others, but the fighting's up to the rest of You." She laid a hand on Ares' bicep, letting Him know that She fully included him in that.

"I'll help you fight," Ares told Xena with a smug grin, "and you know where both of My swords are."

"Yes, and You'd better keep the other one covered!"

"That's for later tonight." He grinned at her.

"I don't want it!" Xena told Him.

"Didn't say it was you. I gave up on you a long time ago when you and Gabrielle decided you didn't want anybody else. I could have made both of you happy, but Aphrodite didn't decide it that way."

"You darn right I didn't decide it that way!" She had no intention of Ares planting it anywhere else and had been working on Him for a long time. After all, though married, Her husband was lame in more than one way.

"Ladies," Ares nodded, "You can count on Me and _Strife_." He stressed Strife's name. "You won't see Us, but We'll be there."

Xena eyed Him warily even as she heard the others beginning to head in their direction.

Jack's pointy ears also perked to attention when he heard the others approaching. They were talking about a battle plan and something that an unfamiliar male could not believe his woman was actually going to let him do, but he paid no attention to that as he flitted straight to Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack," Jack called, "what in the world's going on! Who's got Crys, and why, and why are there so many Gods involved!"

Jack looked at some one he'd thought he'd never see again and then reached out and touched his shoulder. He shivered inwardly from the coldness and withdrew his hand before saying, "Our people have been taken, Jack, and we are going to get them back, but we can't find them. We need you and your crystal to find Crys. I pray to the Gods that we'll be in time. Our main God is a Goddess, and that's the Female in black. That's Aphrodite. The other one, I'm not sure who He is." He looked questioningly at Aphrodite.

"He's a friend," Aphrodite told them. Remembering Strife, She added, "They both are, and They're going to help."

Jack could tell that Aphrodite didn't want to rat on Her fellow Gods. He figured it might get Them into trouble with the Head God, so instead of asking Her Their names, he turned back to Jack. "Do you think you can locate Crys? If you can, we can get to them. Gods are not allowed to help too much," he told Jack, "else They get into trouble with the Head God." He had been very surprised to see Aphrodite in black leather as he figured She was not a fighter.

"Probably kinda like me pissing off the North Wind," Jack commented.

"Probably worse," Jack told him.

Jack Frost nodded, closed his eyes, and wrapped his hand around the crystal that he, like his cousin, never took off. It only took him a moment to track the crystal, but when he did, what he found sent shivers racing through his icy body. "That's . . . not . . . my . . . "

"No," Aphrodite gently told him, "that's not Crystal who you sense, Jack. It's . . . another being."

"Whoever she is, she's a bloody evil -- "

Aphrodite nodded. "Her name is Helvira."

Jack's eyes flew open even as he exclaimed, "Crap!" He saw Aphrodite nod in understanding agreement, but his attention moved back to Jack Sparrow. "I can sense their location, but without Crys at the other end of the crystal, I can't actually get the area."

"We can do it from that," Delvira spoke up. "We just need a telepath."

"Where's Willow?" Kyna asked, her almond eyes glancing around in search of the redhead.

"You needed me, Captain?" Willow asked from her place behind the group. She and Kennedy had just managed to get back with the group and was wondering what was going on.

"Willow," Kyna stepped to the side and gestured the redhead forward, "you already know Delvira." She motioned to the Vampiress who Willow had first met years before. "This is Jack Frost. I need you to use your telepathy to help them connect their minds. Jack can give us the location through thought, but he does not know the actual area."

Willow nodded. She had met Delvira many years before and was glad to be able to do something to help her, because the last time they'd met, Delvira had helped her. "Let's sit down, and let me hold one of each of your hands." She took a place on the deck in a lotus position.

Jack and Delvira sat in similar positions, but Jack hovered about an inch off of the deck. Each reached out a hand and took Willow's.

Willow began to hum even as she concentrated on what Jack Frost was sending her. She shivered as she picked up the evilness that surrounded what Jack was feeding her. She passed it straight on to Delvira, hoping to push it off from her system because she could not believe how much powerful evil was coming off of it and did not want it to effect the way she acted later in the battle.

When the transmission was complete, Delvira's black eyes reopened. Her skin seemed to have turned to an even paler shade, and she looked at the others around them with worried eyes before finally turning her gaze on Aphrodite. "You know my sister is Helvira."

Willow's eyes flashed open and looked at Delvira. "_That_ evil thing is _your sister_!"

Delvira nodded solemnly. "She looks exactly like Elvira and myself and can pass for either of us as easily as we can pass for one another."

Aphrodite stepped closer to the group, Her hand leaving Ares' bicep as She swept forward. "You are concerned that she will trick the others?" At Delvira's nod, Aphrodite replied, "All you need is a password. You will also need it against Judson," She reminded the gathered group, "for he can take any form." She closed Her eyes, and Her mind reached out to the people and animals aboard both Destiny's Ghost and the Frolicking Monkey. Remember this word, she thought to them, her words sounding in their minds in their own native tongues, and ask for it any time you come in contact with one who appears to be your own but may not be. Remember this word and hold it close to your hearts: A mischievous grin flicked over Her face. Rutabaga.

Ares almost burst out laughing. He'd heard that word before, and it had had nothing to do with food! He covered His mouth to keep from laughing. "What do they do if some one asks or even tries to probe their minds for the word?" He looked at Aphrodite, wondering how She managed to keep such a straight face.

Aphrodite was glad for Ares' question as it made Her think. She kept Her eyes closed as She again reached to their minds, placing a spell of protection on each. No one will be able to probe Your minds. If the person should ask, tell them that you will say it together on three, but when the third comes, hold your tongue and let them speak first. Should they not say the correct word, you will know they are not one of you, and at that point, you need do your best to . . . do what must be done.

"Can we find the direction now?" Xena asked, peering anxiously at the threesome, after Aphrodite's eyes opened.

Delvira nodded solemnly. "Yes." Her eyes lifted to Aphrodite and the two who stood not too far behind Her. She could sense that They were also Gods. "May the Gods have mercy on our souls and those we go after." She spoke those words even as she stood. "Do we have a flier?" she asked the Captains.

"That would be me, shugah." Rogue came forward. "What do ya want me ta do?"

Delvira's black eyes turned to meet the woman's green eyes. "Fly me to the front of the Frolicking Monkey."

"No problem. Are we ready ta go now?"

"Yes."

Rogue scooped her up and flew to the front of the Frolicking Monkey. Spike headed for the wheel of Destiny's Ghost and looked skyward. He could see the two and was eager to get started, but just as his hands went to grip the wheel, all Hell broke loose on the Frolicking Monkey. Spike's eyes went straight to Ace. What had he unleashed upon them now!

Jack looked at Kat. "That can't be Clyde!"

"It's nae," Kat called back an answer to him for she had already broken into a run. She recognized the voices who were crying for help and roaring with anger, but the others she did not. Grabbing a rope, she swung and returned to running even before her booted feet hit the deck.

Ace swung over, following in hot pursuit with Kat. What had attacked their family! He had been surprised that she had agreed earlier to let him be the first line of contact! Now what in Gods' names had attacked his family! He ran so fast that he passed Kat.

Jack had found a harness for his twin swords and was no longer holding them; instead, they were crossed on his back. He grabbed a rope and sailed over. His booted feet carried him quickly behind Ace and Kat. Somewhere on that ship, he knew there was a little monkey in trouble, and as much as he didn't usually like the little pests, he had come to like and respect Clyde. He had been surprised at the attackers. The orange bobbing things he had seen earlier and knew belonged to Delvira and Jareth were surrounding Kat and Ace! He knew he didn't have any control over them and looked skyward immediately.

Ace's mouth was open, and he was talking desperately to his family, trying to quiet them as the strange, orange, bobbing things continued to circle and talk things that Ace couldn't figure what they had to do with the time and place that was going on. "What are you things doing aboard our ship, and what do you want?" he called out to them even as Clyde climbed on top of his head and wrapped his body around Ace's forehead.

The one-eyed cat who'd quickly climbed to Kat's shoulder when Ace and she had arrived upon the scene mewed, and the redhead's emerald eyes flashed. "What in the Hell di ye mean they wanted tae -- !"

The creatures that circled them broke off her words, however, as they answered Ace. "Aw, come on, man! We just wanna party!"

"Yeah! Take off your head, so we can play with it!"

Kat's eyes blazed. "Nae one's takin' off any o' our heads!" The head of the Fiery who had spoken erupted into a blazing fireball.

Jack returned his attention to the small gathering just in time to see one of the heads exploding. "There's no need to kill all of them," he told Kat. "They don't really mean harm. They're just a little crazy. Their heads come off, so they think everybody's do. They belong to Delvira."

"Then she'd better get her Vamp ass down here if'n she wants the bloody things!" She pointed a finger at one who was advancing on a crocodile and ignored the yelp she heard behind her. "Ye take one step closer tae him, an' ye'll gi up like yer brother did!"

James was having a hard time standing still. He had followed Jack, eager to have a chance to fight, only to see a crocodile in the circle of animals. If it took one look at him, it would eat him! He was about to freak out completely when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Xena. "That one won't eat you, James. He's actually friendly."

James looked at her with fright in his eyes. "Another one just like him ate my hand! Pan fed it to him!"

"Well, Pan's not here, and you can take my word. That one won't hurt ya." She had already sheathed her sword and now looked at the orange things hovering around the group and looking like a bunch of balloons about to explode. "Your Mistress is up there," Xena pointed where they could all plainly see Delvira opening a portal and Rogue still carrying her. "We are about to go to battle. There's no time for partying."

"What's the battle jive, man?" one of the Fieries asked.

"The battle jive is that we're going to kick some Pirate ass."

"But you're Pirates!"

"Yeah! That mean we get to kick your ass?"

"If you do, Delvira's not going to be very happy. Do any of the rest of you want your heads burned up?"

"Ye din't have tae wait fer her, either," Kat warned them in a low growl. Flames danced from each of her fingernails.

"Huh . . . "

"Hum . . . "

"Uh . . . "

"No?"

"Get your butts over to the other ship right now!" Xena commanded them. "She left me in charge of all you ugly things! She doesn't even know you're down here, and I wouldn't want to interrupt her right now if I were you!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, and where's the King?"

"The King is in terrible peril. We are going to rescue him and a lot of other good Pirates."

"Your homies?" one asked.

"We kinda noticed you been a few short."

"Lot actually."

"Yeah," yet another agreed. "Like, where's your piece?"

Jack broke out laughing. Despite the peril and the sadness, these idiots were never going to change! "We're going to have a party on the other ships when we get there," Jack told them. "That's where our pieces are, and you'd better hang on to your pieces 'cause you're going to need them!"

"But we can't hang on to them all!" one cried out in protest. He had managed to roll his body into a jumbled ball of arms, legs, and other parts as he'd tried clamping all his parts together.

"_Gods, what idiots!_" Jack proclaimed. "Get over to the other ship before we go through the portal!"

"Portal?"

"What's that?"

"That something to eat?"

"Or drink?"

"Or dance to?"

"Or maybe play?"

"Don't matter what it is!" Xena told them. "_Move it!_" She pulled her sword. "**_Now!_** Or I'll just let Kat loose _and_ call Delvira."

The Fieries yelped at that warning and, at last, took off like scalded dogs for Destiny's Ghost.

"Didn't even know they were aboard," Xena told Kat. "I'm sorry for any problems that they've caused."

Kat relaxed as best she could, withdrawing the fire and raising a hand up to scratch the black patch over Captain's empty eye socket. "Jest make sure they din't get back o'er here, 'cause if'n they try tae take our babies' heads again, I'll take theirs."

Xena's eyes flashed over the group of animals. She was not surprised at the amount of them as she knew Kat and Ace had many that they had saved, but she was surprised at the assortment. They had everything living together despite the fact that most of them were natural predators to each other. In fact, even a lion sheltered a cowering lamb, and the crocodile's tail protected a tiny kitten.

"They mean well," Xena told Kat, "but they don't have all their marbles." She pushed James off of her as he was still clinging desperately to her and his eyes had not left the croc. "We'll go back over too. Looks like we're fixing to get to kicking ass real quick like."

"Make sure yer pants are lose, luv," Kat told Ace even as she headed for the wheel.

"I'm staying aboard here," Jack told Xena. "I think Lex is coming with Elvira. We're the first line, so if you would, tell Willow to come on over." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he saw the redhead swinging over. Jack was surprised to see that others that he had not suspected were coming. Delvira was supposed to be aboard, but he had not thought that Matrix and AndrAla were coming over yet they seemed to be sticking to Elvira.

Damn! he thought. I still haven't had a chance to work with Elvira! Maybe she should stay on the other ship? He headed for Elvira to try to reason with her and get her to go back to Destiny's Ghost and then noticed that she was wearing starfish in her hair just as AndrAla was always wearing. "Elvira? We haven't had a chance to . . . train you for the fight. Maybe you should stay on Destiny's Ghost as a second line of defense?"

AndrAla placed a gentle hand on Elvira's shoulder. She knew Jack meant well and didn't want Elvira to blast into him. She figured the woman probably had a temper a lot like her twin's. "That's already been taken care of, Jack."

"It has?" he questioned her. "How's that?"

Matrix nodded even as he handed Elvira a belt with a gun already in its holster. "It's set on silence," he told her. "Just remember the dials."

"I will," Elvira assured him as she tightened the belt around her slender waist and began buckling it. "I know you meant well, Jack, but you were busy and had too much on your mind."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you, Elvira, but I think you had an even better teacher than I would have been with the pistol. I'm not very good with guns."

She nodded and tried to smile. "Tell you what. You can help me with the sword later."

"I promise you I will. As soon as we get past the crisis that we're in now." He smiled at her. "It's a good day, and I'm glad that you can defend yourself. I don't plan to die on it, and I don't want any of my friends and family to die on it."

Matrix's green face lifted in a rare smile. "We've been in worse scraps than this one, Jack." His good eye caught Bishop running toward them, and the two muscular men exchanged a nod. "I've got to get to the cannons." He headed off even as Bishop swung to Destiny's Ghost.

"It's time." The solemn voice came from behind Jack even as Delvira's gaze took in her twin's new attire.

Jack raised a sword skyward. "May the Gods be with us on this day, and may we regain our family and friends healthy and whole again! May we kill every one of our enemies!" He lowered the sword and replaced it into its sheathe even as he felt the Frolicking Monkey surge forward through the portal and heard the two twins telling each other they loved one another.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

ï»¿

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ace watched eagerly as the Frolicking Monkey slipped quietly through the water and came to rest beside the Saucy Wench. He jumped nimbly to the railing, turned his rear to the bitches he could see already on deck, dropped his pants, and began to talk with his butt. "Hello, bitches! Care for a bit of partying? It's time to P-A-R-T-Y! Why?"

As the ship had began to slide into place, Hansel had appeared beside Kat. She'd quickly given him the wheel and ran to her place. She listened as Ace gave his line, and then she jumped up to the right side of her man. "'Cause yer the ugliest bitches tae e'er sail the seven seas!" Flames shot from her clenched fists.

"And you have our people!" Delvira concluded as she appeared on Ace's left side, fireballs also shooting from her pale fists.

Ace turned around, pistol holding in his hand, even as he pulled his pants up. He looked for a target. He saw several bitches running straight for them, took careful aim, and shot one right through the forehead. "Got one!" he grinned and blew his pistol's smoke away before aiming for another one.

"FREEZE," a voice thundered out, "OR I'LL SHOOT THIS ONE!" The rescuers' eyes turned to see a redhead with her pistol pointed directly at the heart of a prisoner they recognized to be Fred Burkle.

* * *

While the commotion caused by Ace, Kat, and Delvira had began, Willow reached out, touched Jack, and teleported the both of them into Anamaria's cabin. Jack and Willow stared at the scene before them. Never had either seen so much blood. Their eyes did not even take in the crumpled donkey against the wall but instead stared at Will who they could see just beyond Anamaria, who still had her back turned toward them. His member was completely gone, and his testicles lay on an end corner of the bed like two deflated sacks. Blood spilled from beneath him and ran down the sides of the bed. A cruel instrument was in his mouth, and his jaw hung at a strange angle as Anamaria extended the Pear even further into his mouth.

Anger hotter than any Jack had ever felt before flooded through his veins. With an animalistic cry, he reached for both of his swords. "ANAMARIA, YOU WHORE BITCH, LET GO OF HIM AND FACE ME! Get to Will. Do what you can for him, Willow, and take care of Donkey." Jack had now seen Donkey laying in the floor and was afraid that he was dead. Blood was flowing out from his legs and underneath his body.

At the sound of Jack's voice, Anamaria turned to face him. "Why, Jack, honey, I thought you'd never come!"

"DEFEND YOURSELF, BITCH!" he bellowed even as he reached up and, with one stroke of his right sword, cut one of her arms straight off. Her high-pitched squeal only agitated him more. He didn't want to let himself go as he had once before. After all, Will, Willow, and Donkey were in there and he had not been able to stop himself the last time, but now a screen of red was flashing before his eyes. Though he fought against it, it took him completely over, and he began to slash at Anamaria with his swords, each one making contact and cutting another part of the bitch off.

At first, she had tried to defend herself, but now she was not able to, and the man that his family might have been surprised to see in the midst of battle was more a Demon than a man at this point. He cut her into fine, tiny pieces so small that Wesley couldn't have found one even with a magnifying glass.

* * *

As soon as the ships had sailed through the portal and had began to line up against the enemy ships, Aphrodite stopped trying to figure out where Ares had gone, closed Her eyes, and again reached out with Her mind. She could feel the pain that each of the prisoners were in, and it tore Her heart to the point that She had to stifle the cry that arose in Her throat. She touched each mind that remained conscious enough to think. We are here, she assured them. We have come for you.

Just hold on and remember this word: rutabaga. Hold to that and remember it even if it is the last thing you can remember. If one of your people asks you for it, hold your tongue and wait, but if you should meet one instead, ask them for the password. If they give you the wrong password on the count of three, you will know that it is not them. Defend yourself the best you can, and remember that We are coming.

She then reached out to the rescuers' minds. Most of the prisoners know the password now, but there are some who are too far gone to acknowledge Me. If you should meet Gabrielle, Faith, Angel, Emma, Ororo, Piper, Zora, Will, Donkey, Vang, Paige, Brendan, Wolf, Jareth, Clark, Wesley, or Crystal, know that they are greatly injured or lost, too far to even be able to walk on their own.

Her eyes reopened as She blinked, taking Herself to Roxanne's cabin.

* * *

Sam looked at LeBeau. He was trying to locate Paige, sensing her, and when he finally found her, he grabbed LeBeau and orbed into Belladonna's cabin. Once there, he released LeBeau and surveyed the scene. He did not know what the bitch had done to his beloved daughter, but he could feel that she was fading fast. He moved forward to her even as LeBeau moved on Belladonna.

Paige was covered in sweat and orange and red spots. When he reached out to touch her, she was so hot it was as though he touched a red-hot fire. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on trying to heal his beloved daughter even as his foot slipped in something and he looked down to see the blood all over the floor. He immediately closed his eyes and began working on Paige again.

Gambit had crept up behind Belladonna, who was too busy using every inch of her body to sexually attack a mustached man chained to the wall. His low voice was solemn as he spoke her name. "Belladonna."

The voice of her ex-husband surprised and excited Belladonna so much that she jumped off of her prisoner's steed and whirled to face him. "Remy!" She smiled. "What a delight! What brought you here -- ?"

"What you been doin', chere?"

"Huh . . . I . . . Hum . . . Well, I was just havin' a little fun!"

"Fun? Dat what you call what you did to Paige?"

"Oh, that! I just saved mon life by usin' -- "

But Remy was shaking his head sadly. "You know what, Bell? I don' really care." He withdrew a packet of cards from a pocket on his trench coat.

"Remy, what -- ?" Belladonna started to back up and slide across the wall in hopes of somehow making a break for it.

Remy waited until she was far enough from the mustached man that his life would no longer be in danger. Then his cold voice informed her of a fact that had finally happened. "Sorry, chere. Mon give a damn's busted." He flicked three cards at her in an expert toss. One exploded into her breasts, but the other two dropped lower into her groin. Gambit then turned his back on her final scream and hurried to help the man.

Autolycus was speechless. He'd never seen anything like cards exploding before! "Thank ya! Thank ya! Thank ya, mister!" he kept repeating over and over again. "Is the girl gonna be all right?"

Remy's red eyes looked at Paige and Sam even as he draped one of the mustached man's arms over his shoulders. "I hope so, mon ami. I hope so."

* * *

Faith had cried out every time that Dawson's whip had met her back, and she cried again even when it paused in mid-air above her bloody back. "Damn it!" the boy exclaimed.

"What?" Lilah asked the same question that Faith would have wondered had she been more coherent.

"Hit the other button," Dawson commanded. At Lilah's questioning look, he nodded toward the door, indicating that they had trouble. Lilah, comprehending his indication, hit the second button, and they walked out even as Faith found herself flipping through the air again. This time, however, the table flipped, as well, and when she landed, countless spikes tore into her backside. Her agonizing scream split the cabin's now-still air but could not be heard outside.

Faith knew that her life was over and that she would never know what had happened to the others or why Dawson had betrayed her. She knew that there was no hope left for her and that she was dying. What she did not realize, however, was that the spikes fed her blood into tubes that ran into bottles attached to every inch of the table. She also did not know that below the table lay an inverted pentagram intricately drawn into the wood of the deck.

* * *

Dawn stared in shock at the pistol pointed straight at Fred's heart. She had believed that Jack and the others would somehow come to rescue them, but she had never stopped to think that they might be so easily defeated. Her thoughts were broken off, however, when she saw their redheaded captive pulling her own pistol.

Kalena reached out with both hands. With one, she pointed her gun directly at her crew mate. The other tossed a key to Dawn that the girl's trembling hands quickly caught. The redhead did not pay attention to the brunette's confused glance but whispered quickly to her. "Skeleton key. Use it to your best." Without a further word of warning, she pulled the trigger.

Jocelyn barely had a chance to register the gunshot that came from her target's direction, but her finger managed to pull the trigger of her own gun even as Kalena's bullet blazed into her back. Kalena shoved Fred out of the way with a yell, and the bullet hit her own heart instead.

Fred was in total shock. She thought she was dead. She had fallen when Kalena had pushed her, and now she raised up and looked at the two Piratesses laying unmoving on the floor. Kalena had just saved her life! She couldn't be dead! Fred crawled over to her and touched her, but her eyes didn't open. She reached for her heartbeat but didn't get one. "She's dead." Fred looked up at Dawn. "Why'd she save us?"

Dawn shrugged. She didn't really know how to answer Fred. "I guess she was one of the good Pirates, after all." She had not moved toward the two even as the battle had erupted all around them for she had been busy unlocking her bonds. Now she dropped them to the floor and knelt beside Fred.

Fred trembled as Dawn began to unlock her bonds. "We gotta get out o' here!" she said in a small voice.

"The others are here. We'll be okay now, Fred. I don't know where Jack is, but Delvira was next to that man who talked with his butt. He looked kind of familiar, but I didn't get a really good shot at him. I think I know the redhead, too."

* * *

Bishop had the Harlot in his sights, but he had not yet fired and had also noticed that they had not. They seemed to still have the element of surprise, and that was something he knew better than to freely give up. As they watched the other ship, his dark eyes caught sight of a struggle near the cannons. A Piratess had her knife pressed against the throat of a brunette girl, but the girl was shaking her head. The cat on Bishop's shoulder mewed, and Bishop mused in agreeing thought even as he got to his feet.

He had long ago learned to read lips, and his well-trained eyes were able to make out the dark-haired Callisto's words to the girl. "If you won't shoot them, I'll go shoot your sister!"

"You won't have a chance to!" Phoebe threw back at her. "They'll stop you!"

"Nobody's going to stop me from doing what I want to do, landlubber!" Callisto snapped even as she sheathed her knife and knocked the girl to the deck.

The punch granted Bishop the chance he'd been waiting for. He pulled out his gun and, in the blink of an eye, had sent a bullet soaring home in the bitch's chest. He then swung over for Phoebe.

* * *

Derek's heart had soared when he had realized that rescue was at last at hand, but it had been the shouting of a voice he believed to be his dear Hansel that had set him into motion. He had been fighting the bitches off of himself with the mop, but the current Piratess' sword was slicing through the mop's handle like the wood it was.

Her onslaught caused Derek to stumble backwards, but he grinned impishly when his leg brushed against something. While continuing to use the mop's handle to block her advances, he reached even further back with his foot and knocked the bucket. Water raced over the deck. The Piratess struggled to keep her footing, but when she fell, Derek used the handle to hit her across the head. The combination of the hit and the fall knocked her out.

He leaned down to pick up her sword, but his arm cuff bit into him even sharper. He could feel his own blood oozing down his arm, and the hand of his free arm changed direction. Instead of picking up her sword, he began to search her body in hopes of finding a key. He found a ring of keys and began trying them to no avail.

* * *

Katrina looked up in surprise as a beautiful woman dressed in black appeared in the cabin with them. She recognized Her immediately but couldn't believe that She was no longer in pink.

Elektra jumped to her feet from where she had been sitting next to the table where her daughter lay and pointed her gun at the stranger the very moment She appeared, but the blonde faced her with a calm smile. "Put your gun away, Elektra Natchios. I am Aphrodite, and these people," She gestured to where Katrina, Celina, and Morph were still huddled together, "are your daughter's friends."

Questions raced through Elektra's mind, but it was a protest that left her lips. "I just can't -- "

It was then that screams broke out, and Kitty jumped to a sitting position, her eyes rounded with shock. "Rachel!"

"Yes, Katheryne," Aphrodite answered the brunette. "That is your friend. She is in the galley." Her eyes returned to Elektra. "This is your one chance, Elektra, to do right by your daughter. The battle outside are her friends coming for her. Whose side are you on?"

Katrina was using this time that their attention was drawn away from her to unlock her collar. When she finished hers, she turned to Morph and handed him the key to undo Celina. Morph's shaking hands quickly worked on his wife's collar even as he prayed that Roxanne's chains would hold the roaring Werejaguar and that Aphrodite was not making a terrible mistake by talking with Elektra.

Morph's prayers were soon answered, however, as Elektra got to her feet and began unlocking Kitty's collar. Her eyes turned toward the other prisoners, and she saw Morph undoing his wife's. She looked at them in puzzlement. "If you already had a key, why did you wait so long?"

"The time wasn't right," Katrina told her, not revealing from whence the key had come, "but it is now. Our family needs us, and we are going to them."

Elektra nodded. "Family should always come first." She dropped the last of Kitty's bonds to the floor.

"Katrina," Aphrodite spoke, "Tom needs you. Celina, if you would, I would appreciate it if you would help Xena in Callisto's cabin."

Celina nodded. She would have preferred to be with her family but would go wherever the Goddess sent her.

"Katrina, I'm going with you," Morph spoke.

Katrina slipped out the door, heading for the other ship where she knew somewhere aboard its dark confines lay her beloved Tom. She only prayed that it was not too late to save him. Morph kept directly behind Katrina even as Celina rushed in an opposite direction and Elektra and Kitty headed together for the galley.

* * *

Willow had finally managed to figure out how the instrument sticking in Will's mouth worked and carefully close it and withdraw it from the man's mouth. She'd been about to start work on the actual healing process when an instinct told her to look at Jack.

Jack stood still, sniffing the air like a blind man, yet his instincts told him there was some one else in the room with him. He had tried desperately to shake the redness out of his eyes, but he couldn't stop wanting to attack something. He could feel somebody breathing in the room, and he swiped his sword straight toward them.

Willow had watched Jack as he'd became aware of her and quickly uttered a spell, taking the sword from his hand and flinging it against the opposite wall though never touching it. "Jack, listen to me." Her voice was calm, but her words were firm. "I've been where you are before, but you killed her. Anamaria is dead. I'm here. That donkey's here, and so is the man you love. Will Turner is right here, Jack."

Jack shook his head several more times, and finally his vision began to clear. With a cry of anguish, he raced to Will's head. "What can I do, Willow?" he begged her to give him even one thing to do to help.

Willow sighed in relief. "Welcome back, Jack. Undo his bonds while I heal him." She placed her hands on the dying man's chest, closed her eyes, and began to recite the spell that came to her as easily as did her own name.

Jack slowly moved around Will's body, untying him. If the bitch who had done this to him was not already dead, Jack could kill her a thousand times over, and yet he knew that it would not ease the pain in his heart. He had come so close to losing Will yet again, and he didn't know what to do to protect him. If Will didn't make it, Jack didn't want to live. As he finished untying the last bond, he sat on the floor and began to pray.

Willow's eyes cracked open to see if the spell was working, though her words never slowed. She felt squeamish as she watched the man's member and testicles reattaching themselves, but still she continued the spell.

* * *

Aphrodite was in the process of making Her way steadily toward the hold when She felt Jack's prayer well in Her heart and mind. She closed Her eyes and saw him and the others in Anamaria's cabin. She did not probe to find out what had happened to Anamaria for She did not want to know the undoubtedly gruesome details. Jack, She thought back to him, Will will live, but Willow will need your help. When his front is whole again, turn him around, but . . . brace yourself.

I will, Oh Blessed Aphrodite, Jack answered Her, and thank You for everything. He got shakily to his feet, not wanting to look at Will in the condition he was in. He waited for Willow to finish.

Aphrodite kept Her attention on them as She, too, watched Willow finish the healing process on the front of Will's body, but when Jack had to turn him over, the pain that shot through Her little Sparrow filled Her own heart. She cried out even as Her eyes reopened and a blade sliced toward Her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ares said as He rematerialized. "You don't hurt _My_ woman!" Two hands sneaked around the Piratess' throat and choked the life out of her with a single squeeze. The dagger clattered to the floor, and He blinked back out.

Aphrodite had barely recovered in enough time to see Ares come to Her rescue, but His heroic deed had not gone unnoticed by the Golden Goddess. In the midst of the chaos, She smiled and couldn't even help giggling a little. She certainly had Him wrapped around Her little finger -- at last!

* * *

Spike, Kyna, and their small group had been charging forward through the throng of the enemy ever since Sean had set them onto the deck. Their swords and guns had both been blazing at full speed when Kyna suddenly came to a stop. "Oh Gods!" Her whispered words of shock brought the others to look up, and Jack cried out at the sight of his cousin hanging like a limp, bloody pretzel with her limbs entwined in the spokes of a wheel.

Spike had seen such in the past but it never failed to turn his gut, and now, for it to have been done to one of their own, it really tore him up. "Can you do anything to help her, Kyna?" he whispered. "We'll fight these bitches off of you and give you the chance."

Kyna thought quickly. She could sense Darla's handiwork all over the wheel and knew that there was no telling what was happening to Angel and the others down in the hold even now. She shook her head slowly. "William, Sean, go on for the hold. We'll deal with this." She knew she need not ask Jack to stay. "Groo, will you cover us?"

Groo's blue eyes stole toward the hatch of the hold, and they knew what he was thinking. Sean clasped Groo's bicep. "Din't worry, me friend. I'll make sure that the Princess gets out o' there alive."

Groo nodded and lifted his sword again just in time to slice the head off of another evil Piratess. "Go then, my friends." He prayed that they would not be too late for his beloved Princess, Sean's Em, and the rest or too late to save the blonde on the wheel.

Spike continued on his way to the hold with one backward look at Kyna. If he didn't make it back, he wanted her to be the last vision he'd see. He stepped into the hold and waited for his eyes to adjust to the even deeper darkness.

* * *

Fonzie and Hansel had been spending a lot of time standing back to back and fighting off the Piratesses. Their frantic eyes had swept the crowd and the other people they saw on the deck, hoping to spot Derek, but they had not been able to find him -- not until angry shouts alerted them to a fight going on at another part of the deck. Water had come rushing down, surrounding their feet and rushing over the side of the ship. Their eyes followed the trail of the water and came to rest on Derek, who was frantically trying to unlock himself. They ran to their friend's side, quickly killing any bitch who dared to approach.

Fonzie remained on guard while Hansel knelt down beside Derek, taking the keys and trying each one on the lock. None of them seemed to be working. "Fonz, they're not working!" Hansel told him.

"Come and watch," Fonzie replied. "I'll get it open."

When Hansel tried to hand him the keys, Fonz refused to take them. "Don't need them but keep them. We might need them for something else." Fonz knelt down beside Derek. "Good to see you, my friend. Now hold still." He reached into his pocket and took out a little, sharp object that resembled a needle and popped it into the lock.

After a couple of jiggles, he was rewarded with the sound of the lock popping open. Just as he was about to announce that the lock was open, he heard Hansel slice off another head. "Where's all the blood coming from?" he asked, looking at Derek's arm.

Derek had forced himself to be quiet out of fear that he might admit something where Hansel could hear him that he knew would cause him to lose him forever more. "The . . . The cuff," he answered Fonzie. "It's laced with metal teeth to . . . to keep us in line."

Fonz shook his head. "Damn! I don't have anything to use for a bandage! Hold on a minute." He crawled over to where Hansel had just lopped a bitch's head off and snatched her shirt off. Buttons popped off, and he brought it back and made a bandage out of it. "Can you walk?"

Hansel was tired of looking out. He wanted to get his hands on Derek desperately! He now listened to see if Derek could walk. If not, he'd carry him out of this Hellhole!

Derek nodded. "Thank you, Fonzie." His eyes turned toward Hansel where his secret love had his back turned toward him. "Hansel . . . " What could he say? I love you? I need you more than I need to breathe? No, any of what he really wanted to say would simply make Hansel run in the opposite direction. With a dejected sigh, he spoke instead, "Thank you."

Hansel immediately turned around to look at Derek. Fonzie got up and traded places with him. He thought they needed a minute to be alone, and if the two boys didn't kiss, he was going to push them on each other! He was tired of being caught up between their angst.

Hansel reached down to Derek and, with a grin on his face, hauled his friend up. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do. The minute he had Derek on his feet, he pulled him toward him and kissed him. Now let Derek raise Hell at him! The relief of his being safe was just more than poor Hansel could handle!

Derek could scarcely believe it when Hansel's lips touched down upon his and the sweet nectar he'd dreamed of for so long finally poured into his mouth like golden honey. He returned the kiss in full, drinking hungrily of his beloved's mouth. His good arm went around Hansel even as his bad arm nestled into the safety of the blonde's side.

* * *

Joxer had seen Bishop kill the bitch who had Phoebe and then head over to the ship. He just had to get to Phoebe! He scrambled madly toward the rope, and when he'd finally gotten one, he attempted to swing. His first attempt took him nowhere but back to the ship that he was already on. Damn! he thought. They all make it look so easy, and I can't do it! I've got to get to my Phoebe!

He tried one more big push-off, swinging out away from the ship only to run straight dab into something that knocked him back onto the ship. He fell to the deck with what felt like a mountain on top of him. He couldn't say anything as the breath had been knocked out of him. He looked up and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Bishop shook himself even as he got to his booted feet. "Damn, man! I was bringing her right back!"

"Oh, Joxxy!" Phoebe cried as she flew into his arms and began raining kisses over his face.

"Cat?" Bishop called. "Cat?" He was answered by a strangled mew from underneath Joxer. The big, black man reached down, pulled Phoebe off of Joxer, sat her to the side, pulled Joxer up, and tossed him onto Phoebe. His dark eyes seemed to transfer to the tears of a little boy, however, as he found his cat who now looked more like a squashed pancake than anything else!

"What the Hell? Oh, poor cat!" Joxer quickly changed his words. He, too, was worried about the cat. "Is he okay?"

Bishop knelt beside his little bundle of fur and reached out to the orange tabby with caring hands that belied his size and strength. "Cat? Cat? Cat, speak to me!"

The orange cat rolled over onto his back and peered up at Bishop through slanted, green eyes. "Mrw?" Much like his owner, however, he then quickly shook off his attack and jumped onto Bishop's shoulder.

"Cat, you're all right!" Bishop's grin seemed bigger than the ocean as he stroked the cat, and he purred in return.

Joxer looked up at Bishop. "Thanks, man, and I'm sure glad your cat's all right!" He reached out an arm and pulled Phoebe to him.

"So am I, little man. I'd hate to have to kill you." He grabbed a rope and swung back to the Harlot.

Phoebe had been about to get on to Bishop for his dare, but he was gone before she could say anything. "Oh, Joxxy!" she cried again. "You're all right!" Her lips found his once more.

* * *

Willow had finished healing Will and Jack had turned him back around several minutes ago, but still the boy had not opened his eyes. Both faces peered down into his in concern, but Willow finally sighed as she hung her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. Aphrodite said I could heal him, but . . . " She shook her head. "It doesn't seem to have worked."

"Sometimes it takes a little time, Willow, for him to wake up. This is the second time my poor darling has been through this kind of thing. I almost lost him twice, and it took him a little while to wake up the last time when Crys healed him. He's breathing okay." Jack's hands had slowly felt every inch of Will. "His heart's beating good."

Willow was about to answer Jack when she heard a low moan. Her green eyes quickly turned back to Will's face even as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "J-Jack . . . " his hoarse voice croaked.

"Will! You're alive!" Jack reached forward and hugged him. "Thank the Goddess we made it in time!" He found himself drowning in Will's eyes.

Willow was gazing at the pair in relief when she heard a low groan from behind them. The redhead turned back to find the donkey looking at her through eyes that were barely even cracked open. "Me . . . now . . . please?"

"Donkey's alive!" Jack breathed thankfully even as Willow headed over to heal him.

"Jack," Will asked, his weak voice barely a whisper, as he caressed his lover's face, "what . . . what happened? I . . . I knew you . . . you couldn't be dead . . . She kept trying to . . . to make us believe that, but . . . but I knew you'd . . . you'd come for me . . . "

"She's dead, Will. I killed her with the greatest pleasure. Rest for now. We'll take you home soon." He leaned down and kissed Will gently. "I won't ever leave you again," he promised him.

Will's hand found Jack's chest, and he could feel his heartbeat beneath his palm. "I'm . . . already . . . home," he whispered even as his eyes began to drift shut again.

The minute Will fell asleep, Jack leaned down and kissed him again and then turned to see if he could help Willow. He was thankful that Donkey was alive, as well. Now if they could just keep him that way! He grimaced as Willow lifted his hind leg, revealing what had happened to his member, but quickly moved over to hold the leg up.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**Author's Note:** We have done a large update to the website at http/k. There is now information for the new characters that the third book have brought into place as well as the torture instruments that have been used.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

ï»¿

**Chapter Fifteen**

Xena fought her way to the door that she thought belonged to the Captain's quarters. She had killed several along the way but had never dropped her guard, her wary eyes staying constantly alert for Callisto. The only thing she could figure was that Callisto had stolen Gabrielle into her cabin so that she could torture her one-on-one and she could enjoy every ounce of pleasure Xena knew she would derive from torturing Gabby.

Reaching Callisto's cabin, Xena kicked the door open so hard that it bounced off of the wall. Her eyes darted quickly around the cabin but froze when they landed on the scene with Gabrielle. There were blood and burn marks all over her beautiful Gabrielle's body, and her breasts, fingers, and hair were gone. The sight tore at her heart and filled her with fear. Though she didn't believe Callisto would kill Gabrielle before she got there, that knowledge of the cruel Piratess did not keep Xena from praying that Gabrielle was totally unconscious and not dead. She advanced further toward the cabin but still did not see the bitch she was eagerly searching for.

Stepping inside the cabin, Xena noticed Gabrielle's green eyes open, and the panicked look she gave her told Xena she was trying to warn her despite her condition. It was enough to let Xena know that Callisto had laid a trap. She danced backwards away from the door, her sword in her hand, waiting for Callisto to make a move.

The door slammed shut just as Xena danced away, and Callisto sneered at the Piratess as she emerged from the shadows behind the door. "I knew you'd come for her," she commented in a low voice that hung somewhere between a hiss and a snarl, "but you're too late. Her beauty's gone now. She still tastes good, though." Her tongue flickered like a snake's as she circled Xena.

Gabrielle would have liked to have turned her head away to keep from seeing Xena's reaction to Callisto's words, but at the same time, she dared not look away. Instead, she strained yet again against her bonds, longing to be able to help her love.

Xena watched Callisto's every move, her sword at the ready, and refused to allow the blonde's words to play with her emotions. "You will pay for what you have done, Callisto. My Gabby will survive, but you won't be here to see it." She raised her sword and came in for a slicing blow, aiming for Callisto's heart but cutting through her shoulder as the blonde side-stepped her.

"It won't be that easy, Xena," Callisto snarled, her back now to her bed where Gabrielle lay, chained and helpless to help her lover. "You want her back, you're going to have to succumb to me." She slashed at Xena, drawing a thin line of blood from her arm, but her second swipe was blocked with Xena's blade.

"I'll never succumb to you, bitch!" Their swords met again in a closer clash, and Xena threw Callisto backward, away from the bed. She knew she could slice the bitch's head off, but she wanted her to suffer and not die quickly. She kept fighting against her, pushing her further and further away from the bed and placing herself between Gabrielle and Callisto at every move.

Callisto was as determined as Xena, and their blades continued to meet evenly. Callisto continued trying to dance her way back toward the bed, but each approach she made was cut off until she heard the door open. With a lightning-fast reflex, Callisto drew a dagger from her belt and threw it toward the door. Celina's head poked in for just a second, but when the catwoman's blue eyes took in the dagger, she quickly reshut the door.

Xena yelled at the door. "CELINA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND THROW THE DOOR OPEN AS YOU MOVE!" She continued to fight Callisto and waited for the door to open. She wanted to drive the bitch out onto the deck and away from Gabrielle so that Celina could get to her. As the door opened, Xena pushed Callisto to the point that she had no choice but to go out the door. They continued their fierce battle on the deck, and Celina slipped past Xena to rush to Gabby's aid.

* * *

Katrina had been slowly making her way toward the area she could feel Tom was in. She thought to her beloved, I'm coming, Tom. Can you tell me where you are? She was met with shock waves of pain and knew that he was hurt terribly. She prayed that she would reach him in time.

Morph knew that Katrina must have contacted Tom and found something she did not like from the shift in her fur and her momentarily slowed pace in the fight. Yet another Piratess rushed them, but his face turned as she ran at Katrina. His eyeballs popped out of his head as he made a high-pitched squealing noise. His purple, green, and black tongue shot out of his mouth, giving the Piratess a raspberry and stopping just short of licking her nose. A dozen other similar extensions of his body shot out of his face, each one uglier than the last and all screaming at the Piratess who promptly fainted dead away.

Katrina gasped at Morph's appearance. She had seen him do it a dozen times before, but every time was still as gruesome as the first time. She had to turn her face away to keep from gagging.

Tom, meanwhile, answered Katrina while fighting to keep his pain from the tone of his mental voice. I . . . We're in the sleeping quarters. Are you all right, love? He was too weak to try to pick up on her well-being.

I am all right, beloved, but I know that you're not. I can not believe that you were so strong to stand up against her! I will kill the bitch as soon as I find her! Hold on! Morph is with me; we will not be long in coming!

Tom was not surprised that his wife had dipped into his mind enough to know what had happened to him. Hurry, sweetheart. There's still two in here, guarding us and keeping . . . keeping Clark down, I believe. I . . . I don't know how badly the others are hurt, but the last time I saw Vang . . . He was not far from . . . He could not bring himself to conclude the thought, and the possibility of losing their old friend again now that they had finally found him after all these years resurged his fear.

Don't say that, Tom! Katrina quickened her pace. She could not bare the thought of losing any of her family. Don't even think it! We'll be there in time to save all of you! She began running to reach where she knew he was but was afraid that she would not make it in time.

* * *

Elektra had led the way from the doctor's cabin to the galley, never once slowing nor stilling her pistol or sword. Kitty had quickly lost count on the number of Elektra's own crew that they had killed, but she remembered every one of her allies who she had had to yell at Elektra to stop her from killing. She was still not certain which side the woman was on as they came to a halt in front of the galley door.

Elektra tried the knob only to find it locked. She withdrew a pick from her pocket and had the lock picked in a mere matter of seconds. "Follow me," she told Kitty without looking back at her daughter, but as she opened the door and entered the galley, Kitty was nowhere to be seen.

Harriet paused, her whip held high over Rachel's back, and looked up in surprise at Elektra. "Why aren't you on deck fighting?" the portly cook demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elektra replied in a calm, even voice.

"Well, if you're not going to be fighting, at least sheathe your weapons in here!"

"Not this time," Elektra replied solemnly with a shake of her head. Her pistol raised to point at Harriet's heart even as Kitty, having heard her mother's words, phased up through the floor.

"Elektra, what are you -- ?" Harriet's words broke off as she saw a woman emerge from the floor -- a woman who she recognized as being one of the prisoners. "Shoot them!"

"Kitty -- !" Elektra did not even have time to get her question out before gunfire erupted. Bullets blazed through Kitty's phased body, but each one met its secondary mark in Elektra's. Elektra screamed as the bullets ripped into her body, and Kitty's blood ran cold even as she whirled around and dropped swiftly beside Elektra's crumpled body. She reached out, phasing her mother, and she held her for a moment as the gunfire continued.

"STOP IT!" Rachel screamed, tearing herself away from Harriet's hold. "DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET IT! YOU CAN'T SHOOT HER!"

"Maybe not," the taller woman commented as she finally ceased firing and turned her attention and pistol to the redhead, "but we can shoot you."

* * *

As soon as Willow had healed Donkey, Jack asked, "Can you manage to get both of them to safety, or do I need to help?" He was hesitant to leave them, but he knew his help was needed elsewhere.

Willow's eyes turned upward to meet Jack's. "I'll take care of them, Jack. Now I understand why Aphrodite gave me the teleportation spell," she admitted as she got to her feet. "It wasn't only to get you here but also to get them out of here. Be careful."

"Do whatever you need to do to protect them, Willow. I owe you a debt that I can never repay. Thank you again, and if you ever need me, you have but to ask." He looked down at Will and kissed him one last time. "He's my life," he told her simply. "Keep him safe."

Willow nodded in understanding even as her hands gently clasped Will's arms. "Jack, you're one of my oldest friends. I'll do anything to protect your Will for you that I would've done for Tara."

"Thank you, Willow," he said one last time as he headed out the door. His startled eyes could not believe what he now found standing in front of him. Without help from any one, it seemed, Derek and Hansel had finally taken the big step! They were completely enraptured in each other and lost in each other's kisses! Fonzie had his back to them and was continuing to fight off the enemy.

A slight noise made Jack look up. "LOOK OUT FROM ABOVE!" he yelled and whipped his swords out. Something was coming down on top of them! He wasn't sure what it was as she was some one he had not encountered before. She seemed to have as many arms as an octopus, and there was a sword in each hand!

Jack swung out at Spiral only to be met with one of her swords, but his attack upon her gave the others a chance to run. Once clear, they turned around to see what the disturbance was only to see that Jack was far out-numbered by the swords that were flailing at him. They rushed into the attack, as well.

* * *

Kyna Chan and Jack Frost were deep in talk about how they could save Crystal, most especially how best to get her down from the wheel and her limbs untangled from the monstrosity, and Groo was busily protecting them from the Piratesses who tried to attack them when they heard a throat clear and a brunette came into their sight. "My, my," Lilah spoke. "What do we have here? I don't imagine Judson would be too pleased to find a little Elemental and his girlfriend," she smirked at the Japanese woman who she'd fought in the past and who had always come away with the upperhand, "trying to take away one of his prisoners."

"You know who did this?" Jack demanded, flying to face her.

"Know him? Why, I -- " Lilah never had a chance to finish her statement as Jack Frost breathed over her and transformed her instantly into a statue of ice. He started to turn back to Kyna when clapping made him look around him again. He found a blonde man in a Priest's robe smiling at them from a safe distance.

Judson clapped one last time as he calmly returned Jack's and Kyna's gazes. "Thank you for taking care of that little nuisance for me." His brightened smile revealed his pearly white teeth.

"Judson," Kyna hissed, her almond eyes flashing as she recognized the Sataanic Priest instantly.

Groo turned back from just delivering a fatal blow to yet another attacker. "I'll handle him."

"No! Groo, Jack, stay back!" Kyna urgently called out, waving a hand at Groo to emphasize her command for him to stop. "He's going to -- " Her words broke off for a moment as Judson shot over ten feet tall. His skin began to turn into a dark red hide, horns protruded from his head, and he continued to grow. Kyna's voice sounded quite different and very nervous as she concluded, " -- change!"

"I'll handle him," Groo persisted. "You do not have time to fight him, Captain. You are needed with Crystal, but I'll take him."

"Groo, you can not hope to stand a chance!"

"He's not alone, Captain!" another of her men assured Kyna even as Judson completed his transformation. He now stood at a towering twenty feet tall, and the deck creaked underneath his weight, the ship shifting and its wood sounding as though it would give in at any moment. Huge horns that were at least a couple of feet in length each curled out from the top of his massive skull. Every inch of his body held a hundred times the muscle Bob and Groo had ever before witnessed, and fire flickered from his deadly claws. His beady, black eyes peered down at them even as they rushed forward.

Jack tried to stop them, sensing the worst, but his heart and mind were too distracted with fear not only for them but far more for his beloved cousin. He was unable to concentrate to the maximum he needed to, and the Pirates rushed straight through him with a battle cry thundering from their lungs and Kyna screaming at them to halt. Their swords stuck into Judson's feet, but they did no more good than sticking a bull with toothpicks.

Judson's claws swiped at the two Pirates, cutting into their chests and throwing them away from him. Kyna's heart faltered as she realized that his claws had cut into the areas of their hearts, but she could not tell in the darkness and from the distance that she and Jack were at from them if they had met their mark or not. Judson threw them over their heads, and their bodies slammed somewhere beyond them on the deck.

"Jack, do whatever you must, but free Crystal and get her to the ship!" Kyna commanded. "HENRY," she yelled, seeing Beast rushing forward on all fours, "SEE TO BOB AND GROO! LEAVE JUDSON TO ME!"

Her thoughts went to William for just a second, but as Judson stepped forward and the deck quaked beneath her, Kyna pushed her beloved from her mind and began to hurriedly whisper a spell in Arabic. She raced forward, darting in and out of the shapeshifter's feet, and ran on past him to the railing. She ran straight up the railing and used it to launch herself at Judson's back. She landed on the back of his neck even as he was beginning to turn back around.

Her legs wrapped around his neck as she continued chanting, calling upon Aphrodite and Athena to grant her the power of Good. She continued the spell as she climbed up Judson. He tried repeatedly to swat her as though she were but a fly, but each time his hand approached, she flattened against his skull. He struck her but, in so doing, also hit himself.

Kyna continued hurriedly scaling Judson's head until she was on top of him and could see his horns. As her spell finished, blue flames shot from her hands. She grabbed his horns, wrapping them in the flames and causing Judson to bellow in pain.

* * *

Spike and Sean had slowly made their way into the hold. They heard the moans of people and the cries of animals and very carefully made their way even closer. Suddenly, something snarled at them from just ahead in the dark, and they froze. Something was between them and the place they wanted to be. They wondered what it was but did not have long to wait as two jaguars stalked out of the shadows, heading directly toward them.

Spike was not surprised at the appearance of their Goddess. He looked at Her questioningly, wondering what She was wanting to tell them.

Aphrodite felt Spike's questioning eyes upon Her and knew that Sean was trying to see deeper into the darkness in hopes of finding Emma, but She did not call to either of them. Instead, pointing a palm at Spike to quiet him from any attempts to stop Her, She walked closer to the two jaguars. She knelt before them, keeping eye contact with both.

"Sasha, Yasmine, I know you are not happy here. You long for a better life, but your mistress will not leave the ship. These people are here to free their family and friends," She pointed to the people held below them, "as well as your mistress and both of you. They are your friends." Little did the Pirates know that She appeared differently to the jaguars, but they could see that both big cats had bowed their heads in reverence and hear her voice speaking in the feline language. Now, the jaguars parted, allowing the men room to pass.

Spike did not know what Aphrodite had told the cats, but now he was no longer nervous around them. He walked through them as though they were not even there, but something was still not right. He could sense a being who was neither of his current family nor Drusilla. He knew the being was not Drusilla for he could plainly see her carrying on the tortures. He wondered why she had not stopped torching Angel as he knew she could feel him as he had felt her presence before seeing her. Where were they, and who were they? It could only be one person, he knew. It had to be Darla, but where was she?

* * *

Sam could not believe the feelings rushing through his body as he felt Paige healing. It had been so long since he had felt so powerful, and yet he did not want to do anything at the moment but heal his daughter. He waited patiently as his energies flowed into Paige and the poison was washed away. He gazed into her face tenderly, wondering how she'd take the news that not only was he their new White Lighter but also her father. His right hand reached out and held hers even as his left hand continued to hold down on her chest, drawing out the poisons.

Paige slowly began to come to as the pain and poison lifted from her body. Her eyes cracked open, and she gazed around her in confusion. As her vision began to refocus, she was surprised to find herself staring into the face of one of her mother's old friends. "S-Sam?"

Brown eyes gazed lovingly down into brown eyes that matched his own. He could see Patty in her, as well, but her eyes were definitely her father's. "Paige, you're going to be okay." His left hand moved from her chest and went to her bonds. "I'll get you down from there in a minute," Sam told Paige as he eyed the locks.

* * *

Katrina, if you . . . If you see Lex out there, he needs to . . . to get here. I'm . . . I'm not sure what they're doing to Clark, but he . . . It's as if they're draining his life force away, and the bitch who's doing it is still on him. Cole and Dawson are here, too, and Chong and . . . He had to struggle to think. . . . and that dog and . . . and one of the female Goblins . . .

Morph wished he could hear what Tom was telling Katrina but knew, from the changes that had taken place in his sister-in-law, whatever it was could not possibly be good. Was Tom dying? From Katrina's reactions, he wouldn't be surprised, and the thought of his best friend dying filled him with fear.

The Piratesses were still coming as they ran, and his free hand became a sword as he sliced off another two heads. Wings sprouted from his back, then, and he sheathed one sword and returned his other hand to normal. Lifting off of the deck, Morph grabbed Katrina's shoulders and began to fly her.

"We have to find Lex," Katrina told Morph. "He has to be there for Clark! They're killing him!" She began to sniff, trying to locate Lex and finally saw him just as they were about to go down below deck. He was covered in blood and was still slicing and dicing bitches. She screamed at him, "LEX, FOLLOW US QUICKLY! THEY'RE KILLING CLARK!" She could hear him running behind them, gasping for breath as he ran.

"Hold to me, Katrina," Morph warned Katrina a mere second before his right hand released her. It shot out, stretching over several feet long, and turning into a tentacle. Morph's tentacle wrapped around Lex, and he yanked his friend up over the others' heads and after them.

* * *

The tall Piratess' threat that she was going to shoot Rachel tore Kitty's attention away from her mother. "Not this time." Her low whisper was filled with danger, and her brown eyes blazed with fury. "You may have killed my Mother, but you won't kill my best friend!" Her own body went cold as she released her hold on Elektra's bleeding body and launched herself from a handspring into a series of flips. Bullets blazed through her body as though she was but a ghost, but her booted feet delivered a solid blow to the tall woman's jaw.

She knocked her to the deck and stood on top of her as she whirled to meet the shorter woman, whose gun had finally ran out of bullets. "You . . . " she hissed. Yet instead of cussing her, her words broke off as her hands shot out and into the woman's stomach. She yanked out her entrails and left them hanging out as she unphased the woman. A final blow to the head knocked her to the deck, and the sound of a body hitting the floor was doubled as Elizabeth fainted.

The heels of Kitty's boots ground into the skull of the tall woman as she writhed underneath her, but as the Piratess finally managed to throw her off of her, Kitty kept her balance and agilely leapt to land in front of Harriet. The old, fat cook was trembling, and the layers of her stomach made her look like a giant heap of quivering jelly. "You whipped my friend. I don't know how long you had Ray here or what all you did to her, but you won't be hurting anybody else again." Kitty's gloved hands grabbed the elderly cook's head even as Rachel tripped the tall Piratess who was trying to get to Kitty and caused her to hit the deck again.

"P-P-P-P-P-Pl-Pl-Please d-d-d-d-d-don't -- " The cook's head shook within Kitty's grasp as she stuttered to get her begging words out, but they fell on death ears as Kitty twisted her head and broke her neck. She pushed the cook's body, and Harriet fell to the deck with her last breath even as Kitty turned back to the tall Piratess.

The heel of Rachel's boot pressed against the tall Piratess' throat assured them that she would not be rising again, but Kitty was beyond caring. She wanted these bitches dead, and she wasted no time in drawing her sword and embedding it in the bitch's heart. She stood still for a moment after resheathing her sword, her hand still on the handle of her sword and her eyes a dark storm.

"K-Kitty?" Rachel called. She'd never before seen her childhood friend like this. "Kitty, are you . . . ?"

But another voice called Kitty's name in a weak croak. Kitty's head snapped toward the sound, and she came back to herself as she realized that Elektra was trying to get her attention. "Kitty . . . " A cough sent blood spewing up even as Kitty raced back to her mother's side and took her in her arms.

"Mom -- "

"Kitty . . . I . . . I just . . . "

"Yes?" What was she trying to say, Kitty wondered frantically, and was there any hope left of possibly saving her?

"I . . . love . . . you."

The words brought tears spilling from Kitty's eyes, but before she could answer Elektra, her mother's eyes closed for the final time and her trembling body went still in her arms. Kitty's head lowered, and she bent over her mother as the tears took her over.

* * *

Celina had to still herself against the pain and fear that were screaming off of Gabrielle. The blonde's emotions grew even louder with each step the catwoman took, but she forced herself to continue, knowing that it was up to her to heal her friend. "Gabrielle, please . . . " She had to fight to get the words out. "Please, I know it's hard, but . . . I . . . I need you to try to calm yourself. I can not fight your pain, panic, and fear and heal you simultaneously, but I know it's Xena who you are so afraid for. We both know Xena. She'll handle Callisto, and then she'll be back with us."

She had finally made it to Gabrielle's side, and her blue eyes swept the blonde's body. She shuddered at the sight that she was met with. Gabrielle's fingers and hair were completely gone, and her breasts had been transformed into bloody pulps. Burn marks covered practically every inch of the bard's body, and bloody gashes that could have been made from claws or knives were scattered throughout the burns.

"Let me heal you first; then I'll free you." Gabrielle squealed, and Celina understood though the bard could not get her words out for the iron gag Callisto had fastened over her mouth. "Xena can handle Callisto. There are others to help, as well, and you need my help the most right now."

Gabrielle flinched as Celina laid her furry hands on the blonde's body. The catwoman forced herself to ignore the pain her touch brought as she knew that there was no other way. She closed her eyes, and as she began to concentrate, the alien words of the healing spell flowed from her lips. She had to fight to keep her concentration solely on Gabrielle, however, for she could feel Gabby's emotions and the emotions flowing outside. She herself ached to know what was happening to her beloved husband and sister but knew that Gabby had to be her priority.

* * *

Lex was stunned that Morph had reached for him, and it took him several seconds to catch his breath. It never ceased to amaze him how strong Morph actually was despite his appearance! Seconds later, they were outside the door of what he figured was the sleeping quarters.

Without a backwards glance, Katrina jumped into the sleeping quarters. Quickly surveying her surroundings, she saw that Tom was chained to a cot, totally naked with blood pouring out where his nose, eyes, and toenails used to be. She had to advert her eyes so as not to throw up. She had seen many horrible things in her time, but nothing had prepared her for the shape her beloved was now in.

The sight of Tom's condition had also frozen Morph. His heart cried for his dearest friend in all the world, and the tears threatened to reach his eyes. Dear Gods, what bitch had done this to Tom! She would pay! He didn't care what it took; if Katrina didn't reach her first, he'd make her pay!

Katrina's eyes glanced around the room, seeing that three hung from the walls but only one of them seemed to be alive and alert while two others who she recognized as Cole and Dawson were chained to cots. Cole was completely naked, and she had to advert her eyes away from him to keep from seeing the cock ring that had been cruelly forced upon his swollen penis.

Morph forced his eyes away from Tom. Knowing that he could not help him, he turned to Katrina and was about to speak her name when she moved.

Although others needed her help, Katrina could do nothing but go to Tom first, and in getting closer to Tom, she spotted Vang, who was stretched out on the floor and covered in blood. She knelt down between the two of them but knew that she could not help Vang until she had helped Tom. She prayed that another healer would come soon as she didn't think she could hold out to do all the healing that was needed in the room. She closed her eyes and began to chant, drawing the pain from her beloved into her own body and never realizing that tears were trailing down her face.

Tom knew he had to remain silent or he would risk causing Katrina to lose her concentration. He reached silently out for his wife, his hand feeling blindly around in the air before finding her furry face. He did not need to see her to know that she was crying, and his right thumb wiped the tears from her left eye away as they fell.

* * *

"Here. Put this on, mon ami," Remy told the naked man he had just released from his chains.

Autolycus accepted the coat thankfully as he did not want to be naked in front of strangers or Paige. He slipped into the coat and then headed over to see what the healer's problem was. "I can get those open very easily," Autolycus told him.

"Thank you," Sam replied and stepped back, allowing the black-haired man access to the locks.

As Autolycus advanced on Paige, he was relieved to see that she appeared completely well again and was not surprised that she had passed back out.

"If you need any help, let me know," Remy told the mustached man even as he peered anxiously out the door to see if any one was heading in their direction.

It only took Autolycus seconds to get the locks off, and as Paige slumped forward, Sam scooped her up. "I'll take her to safety, and then I'll return."

"Be careful," Remy called to him. "We'll be on deck." He then proceeded to look into the cabinets and under the bed for weapons for Autolycus, who, for the first time, did not bother to seek out any booty. Finally locating a sword that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time, he picked it up and handed it to Autolycus. "Wrap dat belt around you, an' it'll keep de coat on securely. We gotta get out dere an' help de others."

Autolycus wrapped the belt around himself and tied it into a knot even as he watched the man carrying Paige disappear into blue lights. He took the offered sword with a murmur of gratitude, then followed Remy out onto the deck.

* * *

Lex took in the situation. Clark was laying on a cot with a dark-skinned bitch straddling him and cutting him with what appeared to be a green stone. He could see right through Clark's skin to his bones, veins, and blood. His first reaction was to lop the bitch's head off, which he did immediately. Then he grabbed the kryptonite, snatching it away from Clark and looking for something to put it in.

Lex tried putting the kryptonite in various containers he found around the room, but nothing seemed strong enough to hold it as the rock continued to glow and Clark continued to tremble. At last, Lex turned to Morph. "Morph, take this far away and destroy it! It must not get back anywhere near Clark, or it will kill him!"

Morph didn't ask why the stone would kill Clark. He didn't understand how such a small rock could do such extensive damage, but he had seen Clark and knew, even now, that the younger man was fighting to hang on to his very life. He took the necklace from Lex but had to ask him, "Any idea how to destroy it?" How _did_ one destroy a rock?

"Maybe you smash it with a bigger rock and then bury the remains?" Lex offered. "Other than that, I don't know, but it must be destroyed."

Morph nodded solemnly. "I'll find a way," he assured him. "You take care of Clark and," his worried eyes darted to Tom and Katrina, "keep them safe for me." He still had his wings and took again to the air, flying out of the sleeping quarters and heading for the deck.

* * *

The minute that Sean had gotten past the cats, he gained a better view of the prisoners. His emerald eyes searched frantically for one, and he finally found her at the back of the cage. She was doing something to hurt herself, and the only thing he could see was that she was shocking herself.

Sean almost screamed out Emma's name but was stopped by the knowledge that she could not see him. "We have tae get tae Em! She must see me or she'll end up killin' herself!" Sean indicated his long lost love.

Spike's black eyes followed Sean's pointing finger to a golden-haired woman dressed in dingy white clothes who was sitting in the back of the cage and allowing the collar to shock her over and over again. "Careful," Spike warned, knowing how desperately Sean wanted to reach his beloved but also knowing that it was not safe for his friend to try to do so yet. "Something is not right!" he explained, keeping his voice to a low whisper and hoping Sean would lower his. "Dru shouldn't be ignoring us. She knows we're here. Look for Darla."

Spike's eyes traveled around the cage and to the ones hanging on the wall. A brunette boy and a leather-clad, blonde girl hung beside Angel. He had no idea who the boy was, but he had seen the girl before around Tortuga and knew her as a friend of one of Kyna's friends. The sight the three were in made him ache even more to get his hands around Drusilla's neck. Angel and the boy had had their clothes completely torn off, and there were burn marks and scratches covering every inch of their bodies. Wooden rings that he recognized as cock rings had been shoved down onto their members, forcing them to stand erect against their will. He could tell that Darla, Drusilla, or both had fed upon the girl, but he could no more understand why she was allowing herself to be continuously shocked than he could Sean's Emma.

"I've got to get to Angel," Spike whispered to Sean, giving himself a mental shake. "He's the most powerful if he can only recover, and we're going to need help."

The blonde man's words made Kurt want to speak up even more, but he knew he could not. He had seen Lorne quickly cover the Princess' mouth with his hand when the two men had entered, and he knew that, no matter how much they would like to, they were all helpless to aid their rescuers.

Drusilla could hear Spike and the Irish man whispering to each other, and she turned toward them at last. The light of the torch's flickering flame danced in her wickedly-gleaming eyes. "No one's ignoring you, my sweet William. I knew you'd come." She began to advance toward them.

Aphrodite was having difficulty concentrating, but She knew that Spike and Sean had just walked into a trap. Still, with all the pain that She could feel from others of Her people, it took nearly everything She could do to call out a warning. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled at the men even as Darla sprang from the shadows of the staircase, her fingernails slashing out at Spike. In the same moment that Aphrodite warned them, She fell forward, but the jaguars rushed to Her side and kept Her from hitting the deck.

* * *

Judson shook his head vigorously, but the Sorceress clung stubbornly to his horns. He could feel one beginning to break, and he shook even harder. This time, Kyna was forced from her position, but even as she fell, she refused to relinquish her hold on his horns. Her body dropped down in front of his eyes, and he grabbed her. His fingers wrapped tightly around her neck and shoulders, and he began to squeeze her with all that he had.

Kyna fought to hold on and whispered fervent prayers to Zeus, Aphrodite, and Athena. She prayed harder but silently as she felt her oxygen being cut off, but when blood rushed into her vision, her thoughts changed, going instead to her beloved William. Would she ever see him again? What was Drusilla doing to him? She should have been there with him when he faced off against the bitch who had haunted them both over the centuries, but she knew she would not make it and what was about to befall her instead.

"KYNA!" She could vaguely hear her name being shouted from bellow, and Hank's, Phong's, and Remy's voices floated around her dazed mind. She felt Judson stomping on something and heard Phong's scream followed by Hank's. Explosions rattled Judson's back, and she knew it had to be Gambit flinging cards. Still, the only thought her mind could cling to was William, and her beloved was the last thing on her mind when Judson's force finally popped her head off of her neck.

With a grunt of satisfaction, Judson tossed Kyna's body to the deck. As he turned around to face the man who was throwing explosives into him, his foot ground Phong's body even more into the deck. The blue bundle of fur called the Beast had managed to fall away from him, but he had the old Sprite firmly trapped underneath his foot. His searching eyes finally saw the French man who had attacked his back -- just as Gambit threw an entire pack of cards at him. The explosions rattled Judson, but he shook them off and began to head after LeBeau.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

ï»¿

**Chapter Sixteen**

The only warning Katrina had was the sound of slicing claws through the air. She broke off healing Tom and whirled to meet her attacker, but the claws cut a deep gash in her side even as she came face to face with a gigantic, pink lioness. Using her mind, Katrina telekinetically threw the gigantic cat away from them and began to beat her against the wall even as she swiped at her, barely missing her with deadly claws. Katrina continued knocking the lioness up against the wall until the beast passed out. The moment the cat hit the floor, she began to work on Tom again.

Tom's free hand felt for Katrina's hand that clasped his other hand. "Love . . . " he managed to get out. "I know you want to save me first, but I'm . . . I'm not dying. Vang and Clark are."

"I will not desert you, Tom. I will heal both of them a little. I'll take turns on the three of you." She reached out, laying her hands upon Vang. Closing her eyes, she began her chant, sending the healing flow rushing into Vang.

Something nagged at the back of Katrina's mind, and she pulled herself back from healing Vang, moved over, and laid a hand on Clark. Just before she started working on Clark, she remembered the skeleton key and handed it to Lex. "Free the others." She started to work her magic healing upon Clark only to realize that Clark was doing something to himself. She didn't know what, but she pulled her hand back. "Clark?" She peered down into his face at his closed eyes, hoping he could hear her, but he did not respond.

* * *

Xena's sword flashed out and sliced off one of Callisto's breasts. As the blood rushed forward, Xena's lips slowly curled in a smile. Callisto's scream of pain was a sweet anthem to her ears, and she redoubled her efforts. Soon, she was able to cut the other one off, as well.

Callisto had her free arm wrapped around the bleeding holes where Xena had dared to slice off her breasts, but still she continued. Her blade met Xena's again and again, but her aim was now thrown quite off. She knew that if she did not think of something quickly, she would not only fail to conquer Xena but that she would also not live to see another day.

Xena continued meeting Callisto's blows. Her sword slipped far more easily past Callisto's guard now, striking her again and again but not yet managing to deliver a fatal blow, as the bitch kept coming. Suddenly, something rolled underneath Xena's feet, throwing her off balance and causing her to fall down onto the deck. Callisto hurriedly pointed her sword at Xena's neck, but it was neither the blonde nor the sword that Xena's blue eyes stared at in disbelief. Instead, it was the head of Kyna Chan, a woman who had once taught her so much.

"Now, Xena," Callisto demanded, "what's it going to be? Is it off with your head, or are you mine at last?"

"I'll never be yours," Xena returned with a snarl as she glared back up at Callisto.

"Very well," Callisto replied and pressed her blade against Xena's jugular. "I'll be just as happy with Gabrielle as I would've been with you," she hissed out the lie from between clenched teeth.

Xena knew she had to think of something, but she could not wriggle out from under Callisto -- not when her sword was already against her throat! It was then that she heard a familiar voice call her name. "XENA!" Autolycus shouted. "ABOVE YOU!"

Both women looked up at the sound, but whereas Callisto's eyes turned onto Autolycus, who wore Gambit's trench coat and was running alongside the French man from Judson, Xena's eyes turned upward. She smiled as her eyes were met with a torch. With Callisto still distracted as she was now staring at the Demon Judson had become, Xena's booted feet kicked upwards, colliding with the blonde's stomach and sending her stumbling back.

Xena leapt to her feet, grabbed the torch, and blew the fire from it onto Callisto. It engulfed her instantly, and the blonde's fatal screams caressed Xena's ears. "Might wanna try to put that fire out," Xena smirked, but as Callisto half-stumbled and half-ran for the railing, Xena threw her chakram. It lopped off Callisto's head even as she reached the railing. Callisto's body and head fell into the water, and an invisible force blew the fire off of Xena's chakram mere seconds before it arrived back in her hand.

* * *

Lex went to Cole first. He looked around for something to cover his friend with as he knew Cole did not want to be completely naked.

"Get it off!" Cole begged Lex.

Lex knew what he meant but blushed slightly and shook his head. "I'll get you free, and _you_ can get it off." Lex could not imagine touching any other man besides Clark so freely, not even if it meant saving his life. He released Cole, who snatched the cock ring off immediately once the bonds were gone. He angrily threw the instrument against the wall and shimmered. He had to get clothes and find Piper! He prayed that his beloved was not already dead.

Lex moved over to Dawson and began to work on his bonds. "Do you know where Faith is?" he asked Dawson.

"That evil bastard has her!" Dawson told him.

"You mean Judson has her?" Lex questioned.

"Yes, and we've got to get her back!"

"Just as soon as Clark is able to travel, we'll go after Faith," Lex reassured him. He wanted to rescue his dear friend but would not leave Clark until his beloved was well again for anything in the world.

Dawson got up and began to pace, trying to get the feeling back into his body. He had been laying on the cot so long that he was feeling numb, and the pain that coursed through his body as his blood began circulating again helped him to keep going. He knew that he had to be in good condition to get Faith back, and he had every intention of killing the bastard who now held her.

Lex had returned to Clark and was relieved to see that his skin was becoming normal again. He was surprised that Katrina had finished with him so quickly and had gone back to Tom. He looked at her. "He wasn't as far gone as I thought?"

Katrina shook her head. "No, he was very far gone, but I couldn't help him. Lex . . . He's healing himself!" Her question-filled, green eyes gazed into Lex's blue eyes. "I don't know how, but he's actually healing himself!"

Lex sat down beside Clark and took his hand in his. He could not tear his gaze away from his lover's face, but even so, he couldn't stop the thoughts racing through his mind. What kind of being was his Clark, and how was he able to continuously do new and amazing things, such as healing himself!

* * *

Spike felt Darla's slash go deep into his arm. With a growl, he released his Vampire. His forehead protruded, his black eyes turned yellow, and his teeth grew into deadly fangs. Even as the transformation continued, Spike squared off against Darla, his fists plowing into her chest, but even as he fought Darla, Drusilla attacked Spike, as well, her fingernails slicing through the back of his black leather trench coat.

Sean pulled his sword and struck Drusilla in the back, his voice rising to a sharp scream at the same time. His sonic scream picked the Vampiress up and hurled her toward the wall. She slammed backwards into the spot next to Angel, but though he struggled against his bonds, he could not reach her.

Sean's attack on Drusilla allowed Spike a chance to put all his attentions upon Darla. The two exchanged blows again and again, but Spike drove her steadily back until he finally managed to get his hands around her neck. He began to squeeze her even as he threw her up against the rails of the cage. Holding her with one arm, he reached into his coat and brought a stake out with the other hand.

The minute he'd drove it into her heart, she burst into dust that rained down upon him. He brushed her dust off of him and turned to find out how Sean was faring with Dru. "Go ahead, Sean," Spike told him. "I'll take care of her. You get to your Emma."

Sean nodded and raced for the cell. When he got there, he screamed at the lock which burst apart. As he ran for Emma, he was passed by a brunette. "You'll need this!" a muffled voice called. Sean, Cordelia, and Lorne all turned to see Kurt kneeling before a Himalayan cat and rubbing his blue neck that was now freed from his collar.

Meesy held the pick in his mouth and tossed it to Cordy. She managed to catch it but then frowned at it. "I don't know how to use this!"

"I do," Lorne assured her. He took the pick from her, and they ran together for Angel even as Crystal's animals took to running in the opposite direction. Cindy and Elvira were slowed by the Goddess and the two jaguars blocking their path on the staircase, but Blue flew straight over their heads. He began to strain against the door with his talons, but it did not budge until Lockheed joined him in his efforts.

Aphrodite's eyes were closed tightly shut, and Her arms draped across the jaguars for support. She could feel the pain of Her people screaming through Her every inch and felt as if each torture, each wound, and each death was happening to Her. "Zeus . . . " She whispered even as She felt Kyna fall into Judson's hands. She trembled, but as Kyna's head popped off and went sailing across the deck, She slumped further and cried out a second name, one She'd never cried before except when in the heat of passion. "Ares . . . "

Cindy had backed away from the Goddess and was staring at Her in a mixture of confusion and doubt. Elvira whined, knowing that Cindy's confusion came from the fact that Aphrodite appeared to the animals as a Goddess who looked half human but also half cat -- the Cat Goddess, Bast!

Elvira's whine reached the lioness' ears, and Cindy shook herself. She had to reach her mother! She backed up several feet, then burst into a run. When she was only a foot away from the Goddess and the two jaguars, she sailed into the air, jumping over them and racing through the door the dragons had left open.

Ares blinked in as soon as He had blown out the fire on Xena's chakram and picked Aphrodite up. "Thought You'd never call Me, sweetheart? I've been on the outskirts, doing what I could." He teleported Her up to the deck, leaving the stench of what was going on behind Them and allowing the night air to blow gently across Her face. "What do You want Me to do?"

The very second Ares and Aphrodite vanished, Elvira ran for the door. She blazed through the two jaguars, who stared at her in surprise, and picked up even more speed as her paws hit the top deck.

* * *

As soon as Dawson felt he was able, he looked from Katrina to Lex and then to the others in the room. Lex had forgotten to take the ones who were hanging on the wall down. Dawson went over to Lex. "Give me the key. I'll get the others down."

"Damn!" Lex exclaimed. "I forgot! I'm sorry. It's just . . . with Clark . . . " His words fumbled as he tried to explain.

"I know," Dawson was quick to reassure him. "I understand." Taking the key, he returned to the others and slowly took each one down. As he lowered the small dog to the floor, it suddenly came to life, barking its fool head off. Dawson just let him bark and hunt for the bitches and moved on to get the Goblin down. He left her sitting against the wall as she was still out cold.

Then he turned to the Chinese man. "What's the matter with you? Can't you talk?" Dawson asked him as he looked as though he was about to explode yet was not speaking.

Chong's brown eyes cut through Dawson. "I am _waiting_," he informed him with rare impatience, "to be gotten down from here so that I might find my lovely captor!"

"**_DO WHAT!_**" Dawson demanded incredulously as he unlocked the last lock. He stared at Chong. Had the man taken total leave of his senses!

Chong rubbed his wrists and took just a moment to answer the boy. "You get it where you can," he explained with a shrug, "and thanks." Running past Dawson and heading for the door, he muttered to himself, "I just hope she isn't dead yet!"

Dawson walked slowly back over to Lex and gave him the key, his mind still shocked at Chong's explanation. "Do you believe that **_idiot_** is chasing after the Piratess for _more_ of what she was doing to him!"

"Hard to believe," Lex agreed with him, "but I think he's gone over the deep end."

"I'm going to look for Faith. When you are able, come after me."

"I can't ask you to wait. One of us has to go and find her. Do you have any weapons?"

Dawson held his hands out to show that he was empty. "Look for weapons before you leave and get one even if you have to take it off of a dead person."

Dawson looked around the room and saw a sword laying beside the headless woman. He reached out, took her sword, and ran from the room.

* * *

Cole had given up hunting something to put on and finally shimmered up, snatching the flag from the Harlot's flagpole and wrapping himself in the Jolly Roger as a makeshift kilt. He got Piper's signature and shimmered straight to her. His gut turned over and rolled as he looked at what the evil Piratess had done to her. He did not recognize the device that was firmly clamped upon Piper's head, but he did realize that it was slowly squeezing the life out of her and that the pressure had already caused her beautiful eyes to pop out of her head.

It pained Cole to look upon his beloved Piper in such a condition, but at the same time, he could not move his eyes away from her. The blood that had came with her eyes when they had been forced from their sockets was sprinkled over her face, neck, and chest. The eyeballs themselves rested on her skin just below her chin, which hung at an odd angle. An iron gag shielded her mouth, and he feared the damage that might be hiding behind it.

He heard wailing screams that sounded as though they came from a dying soul and frantic clawing like an animal desperately trying to get out of a hole. The sounds sent chills through him, reminding him of Hell where he passed through every time he shimmered, but he told himself that the sounds were coming from the rest of the Halliwells who were trapped inside another chamber. He would have to get Piper to a healer immediately, before it was too late for his beloved, and return later for her sisters. He shimmered her back to where he had last seen Katrina. He started to call to her but stopped when he saw that she was already coming to them. He set to loosening Piper's gag instead.

Piper had not stirred until Cole had lifted her. Then, she'd slumped into his arms. She wondered who was carrying her and who had removed her gag. It felt like Cole, but her mind was probably playing a terrible trick on her. Still, she had to know. "C-Cole?" she tried to speak his name, but her voice came out far more as a whimper. Red-hot pain seared through her mouth and up through the rest of her head.

"Yes, darling, it's me," Cole reassured her. The look of pain on her paled face tore at his heart. "We're here with Katrina. I've got to go back for the rest of your family. She'll take care of you. Stay here, and wait for me. I'll rescue them and bring them back here."

Katrina had moved over to stand close to Piper and lay her hands on her. She was getting tired, but she had finally managed to heal both Vang and Tom and they were both sleeping though Tom had murmured questioningly about Celina. She had calmly reassured him, and he had allowed sleep to overcome him.

Her heart was still racing. She could not believe that she had almost lost both of them so quickly! Glancing back over to them, she could see that they were both sleeping peacefully. Her gaze shifted to Clark, who still had not woken up, and then her attention went back to Piper. She wasn't sure how to get the weird helmet off of Piper. "Lex, have you ever seen one of these things before?"

Piper barely even paid any attention to Katrina's words. Instead, her mind remained on Cole and her family. She reached blindly for him with a hand and, when she had managed to touch him, whispered, "Be careful . . ." Her mouth was broken and her teeth shattered, but though it hurt terribly to speak, Piper forced herself to speak the words she so desperately needed to tell him. "Get . . . 'Ro . . . first. She's . . . claustrophobic . . . Be . . . careful . . . Bitch . . . put . . . her . . . under . . . spell."

"I'm always careful, Piper, now that I've got you. What kind of spell, and where is Auntie 'Ro? Is she in with the rest?"

Piper frowned in confusion. "What . . . rest?"

"Your sisters. They all sounded like they were in this little room, screaming the tops of their heads off."

"No . . . " Piper tried to shake her head but stopped with a whimper as more pain swept through her. Cole reached out, cupping her head and stilling her as gently as he could. "'Ro . . . only . . . "

Cole stared down at her in shock. "You mean all of that . . . It was all coming from Ororo only!"

Piper whimpered a response, and Cole knew she was trying to give him an affirmative answer.

"Oh my Gods!" Cole released Piper's head but lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'm going now. I won't be any longer than I have to be." He released her hand and shimmered. What had they done to 'Ro to make her scream so loudly? He wondered what claustrophobic was and wished that he could ask Brendan, so that he would not be quite so in the dark when he reached her. If worse comes to worst, he reassured himself, you can always knock her out. That is, of course, if she didn't hit him with a lightning bolt first!

* * *

Aphrodite had to struggle to think past all the pain and the shock that Ares had actually come for Her and was being so caring. At last, She remembered Dawson and the dire shape that Faith was in. She made a weak motion with a hand, and a sword appeared. "I need . . . I need You to get this . . . this sword to Dawson, Ares. He's gonna . . . need it."

"Why don't I just give it to Faith? You know the kid can't use it. He'd only end up in getting himself killed." He heard a snicker behind Him and set Ditey down gently on a bench before turning to face Strife. "Strife, I told you to go cause trouble for the enemy!"

"Oh, I have been, Unc, but curiosity got the better of Me! I had to come see what Ditey wanted You for!"

"None of Your business!" Ares told him angrily even as he aimed a well-placed kick, hitting Strife in the seat of the pants and sending him flying over the railing.

"Unc, that's not fair! I had a bath yesterday!" His protesting words turned to screams as he crashed down onto Callisto's floating body.

"IF YOU GET AROUND APHRODITE AND ME AGAIN RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL HAVE ANOTHER BATH LACED WITH _LIGHTNING_!" Ares bellowed a warning to Strife. Strife had started to teleport back up to them but, at Ares' words, quickly changed his destination. Ares turned back to Aphrodite, waiting for Her to tell Him what to do.

Ditey shook Her head slightly when She realized that Ares honestly had no clue what was happening to Faith. How could He not keep better tabs on His people? "Ares . . . Faith's in no place to help herself right now. She needs Dawson. She needs Dawson like . . . like I need You right now." Her eyes peered up into His in search of understanding.

"She's been in pretty tight spots before," He told Her, "and she's gotten angry every time I've interfered. I'm very proud of her. She's done a lot of good work for me in the past, and I don't want anything to happen to her. If you're sure Dawson can handle it, I'll take it to him." He reached out and gingerly accepted the sword from Ditey.

"I know she's done a lot in the past, Ares, but . . . Dawson's the only one who can save her now."

"I'll return," He told Her and teleported Himself to where He knew Dawson was.

* * *

Lex moved from beside Clark and came to look at the device. "I don't know anything about it. I've never seen one before, but it looks like a pressure device of some kind. Most of these things operate to tighten, going clockwise, and to loosen, going counterclockwise. I'll try that." He reached out and tentatively touched the mechanism, slowly beginning to turn it counter clockwise and bracing himself for Piper's screams. He knew it would hurt, but it had to come off.

Piper could feel Lex's and Katrina's presence. Katrina seemed to be waiting, and she knew Lex was the one working to free her. She tried to keep herself calm and prayed that Katrina would be able to heal her. Would she be able to see this time, or would it take another spell from Prue to restore her eyesight? Would the spell work twice? Was her sister even still living! Fear clouded her thoughts, filled her heart, and kept her silent.

Before Lex realized it, the device had come completely free. He slowly eased the metal part out from under her chin, and the minute he had it off of her, he slung it as hard as he could against the opposite wall. He reached out and gripped her arm gently. "Hang in there, Piper," he softly told her and then returned to sit by Clark, waiting for his lover to wake up. He couldn't wait to tell him that he had seen Cole Turner wearing only a Pirate flag; Clark would never believe it! In fact, Lex wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it himself!

Katrina began to do her healing, chanting softly and laying her hands upon Piper's head.

* * *

Rachel had tried to give Kitty time to grieve the woman who had apparently been her mother, but she knew that time was a commodity that they could not really afford. Her green eyes turned to where Elizabeth had fainted, and she shook her head at the blonde. "Well, you're not going to be much help," she muttered underneath her breath before turning her back to Elizabeth and beginning to approach Kitty.

"Kitty? Kitty? Kitty?" The redhead continued calling Kitty's name, but the brunette would not even move. She knelt beside her friend and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kitty, I . . . "

"She was my Mother," Kitty finally spoke, her words a choked whisper.

"I know," Rachel answered her as she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "but we can't stay here, Kitty."

"I know, but . . . But she was my _Mother_, Ray!"

Rachel knew she'd better get Kitty moving before the shock could set in more fully. "Kitty, I know you didn't know I was here, or . . . did you?"

"No, I . . . "

"Then you have other people here." Rachel's words brought Lockheed, Kurt, and Wolverine to Kitty's mind. "People who Gods only know how badly those bitches have hurt them. People who need your help."

Kitty nodded as she slowly rose to her feet. "Grab the blonde, Ray," she spoke even as she trembled and fought to rein her tears in, "and let's get moving."

Rachel got to her feet but did not run for Elizabeth. Instead, her arms wrapped Kitty in a hug. Kitty returned her hug but then pulled away. "We've gotta get going." She swiped at her tears.

"I know," Rachel answered her, "but you wanna get this collar off first?"

Kitty nodded and moved toward Harriet's body to collect the keys. As soon as she had Rachel free, she'd send her friend toward the rescuing ship and head alone for the Saucy Wench's hold.

* * *

Cole shimmered into the place where he had just rescued Piper. If anything, the screams and scratching were louder and more frantic. "RO," he called, "I'M COMING! DON'T PANIC! I'M COMING!" He kept talking to her, but her screams, sobs, and clawing only continued. He saw the latch, reached down to the floor, firmly grasped the latch, and yanked it. It came straight up.

Ororo crawled out of the hole. Her entire body was trembling, and her fingernails had turned to bloody nubs that extended partially into her fingers. She collapsed on the floor and stayed there, shaking, crying, and murmuring incoherently to herself.

"I'm going to take you up into the air, 'Ro. Trust me. It's Cole, and I won't do anything to hurt you." He reached out, took her gently into his arms, and then shimmered the both of them out to the top of the ship and the night air. He sat her down on top of the ship, staying very close and praying that she would recover quickly. While waiting for her to recover, he talked to her. "I rescued Piper, but she's in bad shape. Katrina has her. She'll be fine after a while," he said as though he was trying to reassure himself as well as 'Ro.

Ororo still saw the rubble and felt its pressure and the dead bodies closing in all around her, but Cole's voice came to her like a whisper from far, far away. "P-Piper?" she whispered as her mind slowly started to clear. "I . . . I put her . . . "

"You put her where, 'Ro?" Cole asked as he sat down beside Ororo and slipped a comforting arm around her. He could feel her shivering and wished he knew how to help her to overcome the claustrophobia, whatever it was.

"I . . . " New tears were welling in her blue eyes. "I chained her, Cole! Goddess, I chained my own goddaughter to that bitch's bed!"

"I broke the chains," Cole calmly assured her. "She's alive, 'Ro. She's not going to blame you for chaining her. Piper said you were under a spell. I can take you to her," he offered, "but it will mean you will have to go back inside."

"I . . . I can not go back in right now, Cole. I . . . " She shivered again at the memories. She couldn't even begin to explain to him what had happened to her. She couldn't tell him that she had been a child again, trapped under the rubble and remains of her home and family. "I can not."

Thunder rumbled in the night sky, and lightning flashed. "But I _will_ fight!" She got to her feet and hovered in the air as she turned to face him, her long, white hair blowing out in the winds behind her. "Thank you," she told him, "for saving her and me. Do you know where the others are?"

"Everywhere," Cole told her. "The rescue is under way, but we haven't saved everybody yet. Are you sure you're ready to fly?"

She nodded determinedly. "My home is the sky, Cole, and these . . . bitches," she could not bring herself to speak anywhere to even close of decently of the women who had came so close to killing her family and may have killed any of her three remaining goddaughters or her beloved Logan, "will pay for what they have done!" She shot high into the sky and, from her viewpoint above the ships, began throwing lightning bolts into the evil Piratesses.

Cole shimmered back to report to Piper that 'Ro was on the rampage, shooting lightning bolts at any evil Piratesses she spotted. He was not surprised to see that the device was off. He settled down beside her, taking her hand in his, and waiting for Katrina to restore her health.

* * *

Dawson yelped as a tall, muscular man dressed in black leather and sporting slicked-back, black hair and a black beard and mustache appeared out of nowhere to stand directly in his path. "This is for you to use to save Faith. Aphrodite sent Me."

"Th-Thanks," Dawson managed to speak, "but I don't know how to use that!" He had already been looking at the one he held in his own hand.

Ares ignored his complaint as He informed him, "You'd better hurry, kid. I think she's dying, and Aphrodite says you're the only one who can save her!"

"_Me!_" Dawson asked in a tremulous voice even as he realized that the man had disappeared as swiftly as he had appeared. He tucked Faith's sword into the back of his shirt and held on to his own even as he grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship. He knew they had taken her there.

Just as he was about to let go of the rope, he lost his own sword. He grimaced as he heard it splash into the water. _Now_ what was he to do with Faith's special sword! He knew she had had it specially crafted with intent to kill one man. He took it and held it aloft in his hand. The moonlight played down on it. "Aphrodite, help me," he spoke softly. She answered him with gifting him with new knowledge, and he then charged off into the direction he now knew Faith to be.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Morph raced from the sleeping quarters of the Harlot as though his own life depended on it. As he burst out onto the deck, he spread wings again from his back and lifted into the air. As he flew over the fray, he noticed a few in need of aid. He knew he could not take long to help, but a grin grew over his face as an idea formed and a long, spiky tail sprouted from his rear end. As he flew over the battle, he struck various Piratesses with his tail, always making certain that the spikes tore into their tender flesh.

Still, he could not take long as he knew he had to get the strange green rock called kryptonite as far away from Clark as possible. Reaching the end of the ship, his wings and tail sucked back into his body, returning him to normal, as he dove into the ocean. There, he began to turn again. This time, his skin became hard and gray, and he began to grow in muscle and height. He was turning his very skin to rock as he took on the appearance of a golem!

* * *

Dawn thought quickly as yet another Piratess rushed toward herself and Fred. She'd thought that, once the others arrived, everything would be fine. She'd heard Spike's voice somewhere in the midst of chaos and had believed that he'd reach her before anything else bad could happen. She had been wrong for the evil Piratesses had turned against Fred and herself, and though other Pirates, some who she recognized as belonging to Spike's ship, the Destiny's Ghost, had fought them off, they had soon been killed.

Now, she stood with no help in sight, Fred in a huddled, trembling heap on the deck, and yet another Piratess rushing toward them. She knew she had to do something. She screamed for help, but the battle only continued to rage around them, no one seeming to have heard her. Dawn glanced down at Fred, but one sight at the older woman told her she was on her own.

She looked to the nearest body. She had to have a weapon if she was going to stand any chance of getting them to safety. Taking a deep breath, Dawn knelt by the side of the fallen Pirate. With shaking hands, she forced his fingers to part enough that she could slide the hilt of his sword out of his still hand.

She was barely picking up the sword when a great rush of air assailed her from above. She struck out blindly with the sword, and the clanking sound she heard assured her that her blade had just met the Piratess'. She began to fight to the best of her ability, but with no real training to speak of, that wasn't saying a whole lot.

* * *

Faith lay still in the pitch black of Judson's cabin without even a single flicker of light to show the truths of the darkness. She was not afraid of the dark, but still her heart felt dead in her chest. Her tears had finally stopped falling again, and she now lay in cold shock, memories playing nonstop through her mind, memories of how Dawson had managed to ignite her blood unlike any ride she'd ever had before; how he'd lied to her with his gentle touch, loving words, and innocent ways; and finally, how he'd beaten her.

How could she have been such a fool? Faith wondered for the millionth time, tears still sparkling in her dying eyes. How could she have let herself fall for such an asshole? How could he have gotten to her when no one else ever had?

She strained again with what little energy she had left against her chains, but she knew they would not budge. If only she could get free, she could stop this pain. If only she could get free, she could kill herself. She could finally get the release that she should have been given when the Raptors had eaten her alive.

She should have let herself go then, but she hadn't. They hadn't let her, but where were they now? Where was Jack, who had taken her on when no one else would have ever dared to enlist a runaway from the Saucy Wench? Where were Lex and Angel, her so-called brothers, and Katrina, her supposed sister? Where was Salem, who, like the others, had claimed he wouldn't let her down, that he wouldn't lie to her? Where was the family who supposedly cared so much for her lowly hide?

She snorted and tried to turn her head, but the spikes sticking into her neck prevented her movement. Family . . . She should have known better than to believe any of them. They didn't really care about her. If they did, they would have found her by now. They wouldn't be allowing this to happen. Could it be? her fading mind wondered suddenly. Could it be that they were all in on this, just as Dawson was?

He'd said something about not having a choice . . . Of course, that was a bunch of bull, but if they'd taken him, they could have taken the others. Then again, she realized, Dawson was probably in on it the entire time. He was probably simply a toy of Judson's, used to break down her defense and get close to her.

Faith didn't know just how long Dawson had been working for Judson, but she did know that that really didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had betrayed her and helped Judson and Lilah to bring her to this point. All that mattered was that she'd been a fool to think she could ever have a family for all those she'd thought were in her family were nowhere to be found when she needed them the most. But at least, Faith thought in relief as she let her eyes shut. At least she wouldn't be alive to feel this agony for much longer.

* * *

Flames flared from both of Kat's fists as she fought the Piratesses flame to sword. Screams circled around her and the old, tabby cat perched atop her shoulder as she sent one enemy after another to a fiery death. As quickly as they died, however, she stopped the flames, seeping them back into her body and preventing them from catching the ship on fire.

As she progressed, Kat tried to keep an eye on Ace and the two frightened girls who one of the Piratesses had tried to use to stop them from attacking. One of the brunettes was still trembling and had been knocked back down to the deck, but the other brunette seemed determined not to go down without a fight. Kat had to admire the child's spunk but knew that Dawn could not last for long.

"Capt'n," she called out, and the tabby cat's ears instantly perked even more to alert. "Gi fer Dawn an' the other lass. Get 'em tae safety." She heard Clyde chittering from somewhere ahead of her, and even as she wondered how Ace had managed to get ahead of her, she knew that he was sending his monkey to do the same deed. "Work tigether," she told Captain, "an' be careful."

Always, the cat reassuringly purred to her before leaping agilely off of her shoulder. As Captain sprinted off into the darkness toward the two girls, Kat whirled to meet yet another attacker.

* * *

Celina finally unlatched the last of Gabrielle's chains, and the blonde jumped off of Callisto's bed. "We have to find Xena!" were the first words out of her mouth, just as Celina had known they would be.

"_You_ have to have a weapon," she informed Gabrielle. "Here." She held her sword out to her, hilt first. "Take my sword."

"But, Celina, you have to -- "

Celina held up her free hand and, with a tiny flick of her wrist, unsheathed her claws. "Natural weapons, remember?"

Gabrielle nodded as she accepted Celina's sword. She would have preferred her bo staff or sais, but she'd find a way to make the sword work even if she was nowhere as good with it as most of the others were with theirs. "Thanks."

Celina nodded but did not speak. Instead, she turned and ran out of the cabin with Gabrielle right on her heels. She had fought to keep her guard up while healing Gabrielle, but as she returned to the deck, emotions slammed into her. "_Bast!_" She stumbled backwards, but Gabrielle caught her.

"What is it?" Gabby asked, but Celina shook her head.

"I have no time," she told Gabrielle. "I have to try to save who I can." She ran off, leaving Gabrielle to wonder if she should head after Celina or try to find Xena. Her lover, of course, won out.

* * *

The sickening sound of Kyna Chan's head going splat on the deck would not stop playing through Remy's ears, and though he ran desperately away from the thing that he knew was Judson, he knew he would not make it. Once he reached a distance that he knew he could inflict the most damage with his cards from, he began to charge every card he had on him, throwing each at different parts of Judson and hoping to find a vulnerable area.

He almost fell over Autolycus whose eyes bulged out of his head in terror. "Mon, get out of here! You have no weapons that will be effective against such as he!"

"My sword may not be very effective, but I will not leave you." Autolycus ran bravely forward and stuck Judson in the foot with his sword only to find himself being kicked forward and falling over the railing of the ship into the ocean.

He saw something floating nearby and looked, wishing later that he had not, as he saw that it was one of the Goblin creatures that belonged to Jareth. He was different from the others, and Autolycus seemed to recall that his name was Higgle or perhaps Hogwart. He would have to tell Jareth that Higgle was now dead. He slowly made his way back to the ship, hoping to find a way to get back aboard.

* * *

In the midst of the fray aboard The Saucy Wench, four circled, three taking each opponent that ran their way and making short work of them while one did the best he could to fight while being constantly shuffled among the other three who were determined to protect him. "HOLY GOD!" the blonde man suddenly yelled.

"What?" the Mexican questioned.

"Where?" the blonde woman asked.

"That monster!" Trent, his face now vastly paled, pointed a shaking finger at Judson, who was chasing after Gambit and Autolycus.

"We have to do something!" Carlos and Trina announced simultaneously.

"We can't go up against that!" Trent exclaimed.

Trina thought quickly. She knew her twin was right. They were mere humans. There was nothing in their arsenal or fighting abilities that could stand a chance against the monster that was now closing in on their crew mate. "I have to do something," she murmured under her breath as she beheaded yet another Piratess.

Though Trina's words were soft, her men still heard them. "You're not going after that thing alone, sis!"

"No, she's not," Carlos agreed. "You and Andrew keep heading after the girls. Get them to safety." His dark eyes met Trent's blue eyes. "I'll go with Trina."

Trent started to shake his head. "I can't -- "

"You have to," Trina told him. "Look, Trent, somebody's gotta help LeBeau, and you and Andrew aren't as good fighters as we are." She knew her admission hurt their feelings but also knew she had to get them closer to safety than going after the Demon, who could only be the shapeshifter Judson. "I'm sorry, but you both know you're not and that we're better. You go after the girls, help the kids get to safety, and if you see anybody who can help us, send them our way. If somebody with more power arrives to fight him, we'll bow down, but somebody's got to help Gambit."

* * *

A fist of flame squeezed around a throat, burning the life out of the Piratess. Kat tossed the blonde to the deck, but before she could take another step, the redhead found another blonde blocking her path. Blue eyes gazed coolly into hers, and full lips began to speak a strange language that the Irish woman did not recognize before she could even react to her presence. "De dame van brand, draait uw woede."

Kat didn't know what the blonde was saying, but she didn't like the sound of it. The words sent chills sweeping through her. She held her hands out, but the flames she spread toward the woman bounced off of her invisible protection shield and struck Kat instead. The fire burned into its mistress, but Kat's eyes blazed. She had never been able to be harmed by fire, and she recognized a protection shield when she ran into one. "Sorceress, aye? I'm sure we can find somethin' tae break tha' wee shield o' yers."

The Sorceress had never ceased speaking, however, and her spell was growing close to its end now. She held out her ivory white hands, her palms pointed at the redhead. "Draai uw woede. Draai uw brand. Wil die vernietigen u van de meesten in plaats van me en mijn houdt."

Kat stood as though frozen for a moment, but as the Sorceress stepped away, Kat's emerald eyes spotted Ace in the fray up ahead. He was doing his best to fight the Piratesses that surrounded him left and right. Had Kat been her normal self, she would have been surprised and pleased with his performance, but now her emerald eyes glowed red. "VENTURA," she bellowed, "YE'RE GIIN' DOWN, YE BLOODY BASTARD!" She bent and slammed her fists against the deck. Fire spread from her fists, quickly eating the wood and heading straight for Ace . . .

* * *

LeBeau figured that not only was Autolycus now dead but that he, too, was about to meet his maker. He had been managing to dodge every time the grasping hand had gotten ever nearer, and then he saw it become a fist. He had flicked every card he had, and none had seemed to make any damage.

He prayed for his friends even as he saw the giant fist coming straight toward him and knew that he couldn't get away from it. He tried desperately to run as quickly as possible away from it, but he felt it coming toward him. As the massive fist connected with LeBeau, it smacked him into the side of the ship, and LeBeau was no more.

* * *

Celina's furry hands caressed the blue fur of the body before her as they ran over him, taking stock of his injuries and trying to start the healing spell. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Damn it, Hank! Come on!" She had always admired Henry's intelligence, and she had been one of the few who could always keep up with the Scientist's sharp, intellectual tongue. He had been a great friend, but now he appeared to be dead.

A sob escaped Celina, and she shook Beast. "Come _on_!" Her words slipped back into her Alderberan tongue as she desperately tried again to heal him.

It was then that she heard a click behind her head. Her black ears perked, but the rest of her body froze instinctively. She knew that sound, and her fears were confirmed as she felt the cold metal of a pistol press against the back of her skull!

She never heard the bullet, but she did feel the death of her enemy as she collapsed to the deck behind her. Celina turned slowly, her blue eyes wide. She had no idea what to expect, but she certainly didn't expect to find a huge, black man standing before her, smoke still exhaling from his own pistol and a orange cat perched on his massive shoulder. She looked at him questioningly, and he answered her before she could speak.

Bishop gestured with his gun. "Silencer's a wonderful thing." He nodded to Beast. "He set me up with it."

Celina looked back to Hank with tears in her eyes even as Bishop softly told her, "They're gone."

She nodded through the tears that clogged her throat. He was right for she could feel nothing from them, and her empathy coupled with her magical prowess told her that their spirits had already left their bodies. She heard Bishop shift and looked back up to find the big, black man holding his hand down to her. Farewell, my friends, she thought to Beast, Phong, and the long-haired man who laid not too far away from them even as she took Bishop's offered hand and let him help her to her feet.

* * *

Captain was well on his way to Dawn and the other brunette girl when he felt that something was terribly wrong with his beloved mistress. His fur shifted, but as he started to turn to look back at her, something else caught his eye. His green eyes rounded. He blinked, and he looked again only to see that, sure enough, a little mouse was at the head of a long line of mice who were making their way right toward him.

As the cat stared at the mice, the head mouse suddenly stopped, sending his mate to collide into his rear and the rest of the line into a series of the same action, much like a line of dominoes. He squeaked in fright, and his whiskers trembled as he dared to talk to the cat. We met King Meesy, he told him. I took him a lockpick in exchange for our freedom. He said none of you cats would hurt us.

Captain eyed the strange, speaking mouse. If you have King Meesy's protection, he finally told him, you will not be harmed, but I have more important matters than a bunch of rodents to deal with. Just at that moment, he heard his mistress yelling at her lover. He turned swiftly only to see the most startling thing he'd witnessed in all his years! His mouth fell open, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head! What in the **_Hell_** could Ace have done to piss Kat off so much! _Then_ Captain saw Kat's eyes and knew that all Hell had surely broken loose.

* * *

Ace's blood ran cold as he heard Kat scream his name followed by "bloody bastard". What the **_Hell_** had he done _this_ time! He quickly lopped off the Piratess' head that he was fighting and turned to look at Kat only to see angry, blazing eyes staring straight at him and a flame of fire racing straight for his ass! Just what the **_Hell_** had happened to his beloved Kat!

He could tell that she was no longer working under her own steam but that some one had cast a spell upon her! He glanced quickly around his beloved even as he jumped nimbly aside from the flames that were quickly eating the deck in his direction. The only possible source that he could see was a blonde that was standing right beside Kat. Taking careful aim, he shot the bitch. Then he fell to his knees and let out with his animalistic help cry.

* * *

Though Bishop had never seen a catwoman like Celina face to face, his liking for cats coupled with his knowledge that she was one of Jack Sparrow's people had given him enough reason to trust her. They had been working side by side, doing their best to push their way through the throng of battle and reach each of those injured, when a cry met their ears.

Celina and Cat froze as still as statues at the sound. Bishop was almost as statuesque, but his finger did manage to squeeze his trigger once more and blow yet another head off, a sight that made Celina shiver inwardly.

"What is that?" Bishop questioned.

"Ace," Celina answered. "He needs help. Come on!" She began to fly after Ace but slowed herself just enough so that Bishop would not lose sight of her. His huge boots thundered on the deck as he ran to keep up with her.

* * *

Crystal's familiars and Lockheed had fled the dungeon as swiftly as they could, none knowing what to expect when they found her and all being afraid of just exactly what they would find. Of all the frightening images that had ran through the four animals' minds, none could compare to the sight they were finally met with. The dragons hung in mid-air, staring in shock at Crystal's pale, limp body where her broken bones had been braided into the spokes of the wheel. Cindy and Elvira screeched to a halt before the horrifying scene. The wolf collided into the lioness' back, but the big cat didn't even seem to notice.

All were too shocked to even make a single sound, but Jack knew they were there. He turned to look at them with tears in his eyes. "She's still alive," he tried to assure them, "but I . . . I don't know for how long."

"Coo?" Blue questioned, his broken heart clear on his leathery face and in his scared voice.

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted, never one to lie to his cousin's best friends, "but I have to try. I can't keep the enemy off of her, though, _and_ concentrate on it."

Cindy roared, informing Jack that she would protect them, and launched herself at the closest Piratess. Blue took the opposite side, breathing fire over three Piratesses at once. Lockheed and Elvira were about to plunge in when they heard the universal cry of help Ace was yodeling out to the animal world. The two stopped and looked at each other, uncertain as to what to do.

Lockheed was caught between helping the man and helping his new friends, but Elvira's problem was even greater. The thought of Crystal's life hanging in Jack's hands scared her. Although she normally trusted him completely, his uncertainty had her spooked and far too unsure that he could handle the situation without turning at least part of her beloved mistress to ice. If she went to the man, even though he was calling for help, he might know where she could gain further help for Crystal.

Elvira looked to Blue and Cindy for guidance, but both did not even appear to have heard the man. She took a deep breath, looked again at her adopted mother, forced herself to turn her back, and broke into a run. The wolf began to pray for help and guidance even as she ran.

Lockheed started to follow the wolf but stopped when Blue called out to him. He turned to see the other dragon with tears streaming down his blue face, and Lockheed knew instantly where he had to stay. He had to help Blue! He flew into some more Piratesses, burning their beautiful and ugly faces alike to an instant crisp.

* * *

Sean had almost reached the cell when he was overrun by a herd of animals. He recognized them as being the ones who had been taken, but why they were running he had no ideal. Was there something down in there trying to eat them?

As the Irish man was desperately trying to figure out what was going on, a Himalayan cat came flying straight for his face. "Out of the way, peasant! Ventura is in need of assistance!" Meesy lightly touched down on Sean's shoulder and pounced from it, kicking him with his hind feet as he leapt to the head of the group and continued running.

Recovering quickly, Sean wondered how the Hell they had managed to hear Ventura when he hadn't heard anything. He stood by out of the way as the herd quickly diminished and then entered the cage. Looking hurriedly around, he finally spotted Emma and made his way over to her.

"Em? Em? I'm nae a ghost! I'm here! I'm giin' tae reach out an' touch ye! Din't be afraid, sweetheart; 'tis only Sean!" Even as he spoke, he reached out and laid his hand upon the woman he loved.

Emma had been continuing to shock herself when Sean's voice had met her ears. Instead of bringing a smile, however, her tears redoubled. "No . . . " she whimpered. "Where are you, Dantalian! What have I done to deserve this!"

"Perhaps I did not want to harm the others, but have I not already paid the price! Have you not already made me see them die all over again and again! Why _this_!" she demanded. Her whole body shook even as she snatched away from Sean's touch, whose hand she believed to be the Sorceress', and tried frantically to crawl even further back into the wall.

A moan came from the woman who was wrapped in a blanket and laid on the dirty floor next to Emma. The dark-skinned woman's eyes snapped open, and she leapt up to a sitting position. "¿Ayuda?" she questioned weakly, her subconscious having heard Ace's call, but as soon as she had came to, she fell back out, her head hitting the deck hard.

* * *

It was Trent's keen blue eyes that caught sight of the growing fire first. "Guys, we've got more problems than -- "

He was cut off by yells from both Carlos and Trina. His head snapped back toward them only to see grimaces on both their faces. Carlos was shaking his head. "_Damn!_ Talk about a pancake!"

"Carlos, that isn't funny!" Trina snapped, her blue eyes blazing sideways at him.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

It was Andrew who answered him. "It was awful. There's nothing left of LeBeau but an oily spot and his mangled torso. I have to take care of him. Poor guy!" Andrew headed in the direction where LeBeau's legs were now only an oily spot on the side of the ship.

"Trina, what in the heck is he -- ?" Trent started to ask only to have his twin break him off.

"Don't ask me! I don't know!" She shot a couple of more approaching Piratesses before racing after Andrew. Just what in the Hell did he expect to do with an oily spot!

Carlos and Trent exchanged a quick look; then, both men headed after Trina.

* * *

Even as the sounds of Ace's animalistic cry wrent the air, animals began to respond. They came out of the air and jumped out of the water, making huge leaps as they headed for the ships. Every animal on any of the four ships also heard the cry, and most of them began to make their way as well.

Ace remained in the kneeling position even as the first birds began to arrive, and Ace talked in their own language to them, telling them what needed to be done. He had already sent Clyde to assist getting the two girls to safety, and he glanced that way now, telling him to continue what he had already sent him to do.

The birds circled around and headed straight for the Frolicking Monkey. Getting to his feet, Ace rushed over to the railing and spoke to the animals that were aboard the Frolicking Monkey, instructing them not to fear the birds and that they would help them to come. He was still talking to them when he felt heat rushing toward him. He danced away just as fire struck the area of the ship right where he'd been standing. Had he been one second slower, he would have been charcoal!

* * *

Ororo was flying over the two ships, circling both and throwing lightning bolts at the wicked Piratesses she spotted, when she heard the chorusing cry of a multitude of various birds. The Weather Witch looked up, and her blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of hundreds of birds flying in from every direction as though their lives depended on it. She watched in growing surprise and amazement as the birds began swooping in, getting directions from a man she did not recognize but that who did appear to be on their side, and then swooping in to the two rescuing ships, plucking all sorts of animals, and dropping them onto the decks of the Saucy Wench and Harlot. Each animal began fighting even before it hit the deck, and most landed on a Piratess.

Ororo was barely beginning to recover from her shock when she heard a great buzzing noise. She looked up to the east, and her eyes were barely able to make out a swarm of bees flying directly for her! She dodged them, but they did not turn after her. Instead, they continued along their path until, one after another, they began to dive and sting the massive Demon below. The Demon, Ororo realized as she spotted what little was left of the French man, who had killed Remy LeBeau.

'Ro had never much liked the French man, but she had known him to be mostly a good man at heart despite his scoundrel ways. Thunder blasted through the night sky, and a torrent of rain began to pour on the growing fire she'd also taken note of below on the Saucy Wench. Her blue eyes flashed even as she heard the cries of hawks and seagulls swooping down all around her. A mist rose around the Weather Witch, shielding her from view, and then a multitude of lightning bolts began to rain upon Judson.

The bees, who were not having any luck with the Demon at all and only having their stingers break against his rock-tough hide, quickly dissipated, choosing other prey and leaving the angry Demon to begin throwing chunks of the ship and the things on it at Ororo. She managed to skirt each item, however, until he slung Remy's body at her. She was too surprised at the sight of the corpse hurtling toward her to be able to move in time, and the impact sent her falling from the sky . . .

* * *

Ouch, Sean thought even as he let go of Emma and looked at the other woman to make sure that she had not busted her head open when she fell. Seeing that she was only out cold and not dead from the blow to her head, he then looked around to see who he could get to describe to Em what he looked like, hoping that that would prove to her that it was truly him. He hated seeing her like this but was afraid to touch her again lest she do more harm to herself.

He saw that Kurt was in the cell and asked, "Would ye mind tryin' tae talk tae her an' tell her that ye're actually seein' me? I din't knae what she's seein', but 'tis definitely nae me. She's terrified!"

"I vill be glad to, mein fruend." Kurt made his way slowly over to kneel beside Sean. "Emma, I'm a friend of Sean's. I am also a Priest. I talked to you earlier, but you told me to go avay. I vould like to tell you that Sean is really here. The voice zat you hear is Sean. I don't know vhy you can't see him. Maybe it's part of ze punishment?"

Emma's ice blue eyes narrowed in on the blue Priest. "I already told you to take your god and shove him," she coldly informed him. "What is this? The deal you worked with them? You'd help Dantalian punish me and derive her _sick_ pleasure from this in exchange for your freedom? I hope you rot in Hell!" She spit at him.

"I am sorry zat you feel zat vay," he said even as his three-fingered hand wiped the spit off his face. "Vhat can I do to convince you zat I am a friend and zat Sean is really here?"

"I have no friends," Emma told the Priest. "They died when Sean did."

"Sean is not dead. I have known him a long time. Ve are friends."

"Em," Sean tried again, "di ye remember the day I took ye fer a walk, an' we paused under the apple tree that Penny liked tae hang out in? I reached up an' took one down an' handed it tae ye. It had a surprise inside. Di ye remember the surprise?"

Emma looked strangely at the empty air where she could hear Sean's voice coming from. Was the Sorceress playing a new trick on her? Was she delving into her mind again? Was there any way possible that the crooning Irish voice that now threatened to caress her ears could truly belong to her beloved Sean? She stared at the space, and her voice was tight with emotion as she admitted only, "I do."

* * *

As Ace talked, he walked. He was afraid to stand still. Kat's fireballs were getting too close for comfort! He continued talking first in the feline language and then in the canine language and grinned from ear to ear as he saw the animals line up and the birds swooping down, picking them up, and air lifting them to the Saucy Wench and the Harlot. As the birds brought the animals over to the evil Pirate ships, they picked a target out and dropped the animal upon whichever Piratess they thought the animal was best suited to tear up.

Felines came flying out of the sky with claws unsheathed like whirling, mad machines, their claws flailing against anything they came into contact with. The canines, some of which were big enough to crush anything they fell on, were carried by some of the larger species of birds. The croc was picked up by a condor and dropped gently upon the deck of the Harlot where he immediately began walking across the deck in search of prey, his jaws snapping as though he had already caught something and the sounds of his toenails upon the deck making little tick-tock noises.

Rams were carried by other condors and set upon both ships; they immediately started running, chasing, and ramming other Piratesses. Raccoons, squirrels, snakes, ferrets, beavers, hares, turtles, foxes, skunks, and an assortment of all kinds of other animals rained down upon the two decks. Condors swooped back and forth, carrying horses; bulls; wolves; the larger cat species, such as tigers and lions; a couple of bears; and even a young ostrich. The elephant trumpeted, aching to help, but none of the birds could lift him. The giraffes had the same problem. As the birds finished carrying all that they could, they returned to the decks themselves and began pecking every Piratess they came across.

* * *

Sebastian and Wolfie had no ideal what horror had befallen them, but they huddled together with the tiny tiger cubs nestled between them. The tiger cubs shivered underneath them, but the boys kept them protected from the birds that were constantly diving and plucking animals off of the ships. They had been among the few who had not heard Ace's explanation for they had been too busy dealing with the cubs and a bathroom situation at that time.

Willow, however, had heard Ace, and he mewed up at the birds even as he raced across the deck, completely ignoring the crab, the other tomcat, and the cubs who he was still sure would have ate him if given the opportunity. His mew rose to an impatient yowl as he demanded to be carried and dropped to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sebastian, having heard the gray tabby cat, paused in snapping his claws at the descending birds to holler out at the fool. "ARE YA INSANE, MON! THEY'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Willow sniffed indignantly. You say _they'll_ eat me alive? he meowed in response. What about those _things_ you're protecting!

They're babies! Wolfie barked angrily at him.

Yeah, right, Willow retorted. Whatever, man. I'm going to go where . . . His words broke off into a yowl of surprise as he finally got his wish. The bird carried him until he could see the Captain Willow was pointing out and then released him to fall toward the deck and the on-going battle against the six-armed Spiral.

A seagull dipped for Sebastian, but Wolfie's claws connecting with the feathers on his face made the bird quickly pull away with a cry of pain. The two continued to fight off the crazy birds even as they believed they'd never see the gray tabby again.

* * *

"Di ye remember when I gave ye the apple tae take apart an' in the center was a golden ring? I asked ye tae marry me. Di ye remember?"

The tears were surging through her blue eyes again, but there was just the tiniest speck of hope hidden through all the misery. "I . . . I do." Could this be Sean? Was it possible? Her eyelashes batted, and tears raced down her face.

He reached out and gently took them away, bringing each to his lips and kissing it. "I love ye, Em. I thought ye were dead, an' I have lived in memory o' ye since we parted." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm. "Ye still hold me heart in the palm o' yer hand." He smiled hopefully at her, even knowing that she could not see him and did not release her hand.

* * *

In the sleeping quarters of the Harlot, two pairs of eyes flashed open. Vang roared the same name that Tom exclaimed, "Ace!"

"You two don't need to go anywhere," Katrina told them. "Not yet. Ace will get plenty of help. Be patient. Another few minutes, and your hearts will be more steady." She glanced at Lex, who was gazing down at Clark, hoping his eyes would open. "Soon as Clark opens his eyes, we'll go."

Lex continued to hold Clark's hand and rub it gently. He didn't know how long Clark would be out. He hoped that Morph would destroy that damn kryptonite in such a way that it would never resurface!

Vang growled as he shoved himself up to a standing position. Piper, laying nearby and still holding to Cole's hand, shivered at the sound. She didn't know what he was saying, but he seemed mad -- not that she could blame him.

Vang spoke in English after he'd gotten his barrens. "I have to go, Katrina. I have to find Seraphina." He headed for the door.

"Be careful, my friend. We will join you as soon as we are able. Cole," Katrina turned to him, "maybe you could take Piper and Tom to safety?"

"No," Tom exclaimed, holding tightly to Katrina's hand, "I won't leave you!"

"My darling, it will be a while before your eyes will return. We must get you to safety! I know you can be stubborn, and I would like to have you with me too. Until I can find a spell to help you and Piper's eyes, you're in grave danger. Cole is the best one to help to protect you."

"I will be more than happy to take them and protect them with my life if they will allow me to," Cole spoke. He had not let go of Piper and was still holding her in his arms.

"Katrina, I will not leave you," Tom repeated. "Not now. Not in this."

Piper could understand Tom's determination, but she also understood where Katrina was coming from. Always one who sought peace, she thought quickly. "Cole, darling, you know I love you, and I trust you completely. I know no one else would be better suited to keep Tom and I safe, but it's going to be a while before the others can leave here any way, what with Clark still out and all."

Katrina was being torn between her duties as one of the chief Sorceresses and healers and knew that she was needed everywhere at one time and her wanting also to be able to go to be with Tom. She was afraid to leave him alone again. "Rest, Tom. Nobody's going anywhere for now, not until Clark wakes up."

* * *

The Werejaguar was struggling violently against her chains when she heard the cry for help. She did not recognize the voice, but she knew the language by heart and soul. Her need to help increased her strength, and she tore the chains out of the very wall. With the metal links trailing from her wrists and ankles, the Werejaguar raced from the doctor's cabin and into the fray.

It did not take long for Roxanne to spot the man who was calling for help nor for her to locate the woman who was chasing him. The redhead was slinging fireball after fireball at the man, and her eyes glowed red. Roxanne's human side would have never ceased to notice the glowing and would have known instantly that the Sorceress was behind the whole situation, but the Werejaguar did not take the time to think. Instead, she launched herself at the redhead with a fierce roar.

Kat whirled to meet her attacker. Claws raked her face, drawing blood, and the impact threw her to the deck. Her flaming fists shot up into the Werejaguar's body, burning her in the stomach, and Kat's booted feet kicked the beast off of her. As she started to roll to her feet, however, a new set of roars met her ears.

Kat barely had time to recognize the warning before she was rushed by two jaguars. She sent a fireball blazing into one, and it fell to the side with a roar of pain. The sight of what had happened to both her mistress and mate only made the second jaguar even angrier, and Sasha hurled herself at the woman, her head connecting with Kat's chest and sending the Irish woman back down to the deck.

Kat's fists shot fire into the jaguar, but this one would not let up. They began to roll, each fighting as hard as they could against the other, but even as the jaguar's coat was set on fire, she still refused to let up. Instead, her teeth sank into Kat's shoulder, bringing a yell of pain from the Irish woman.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Emma's heart thundered in her ears. Could it be? Was this real? Was he alive? Was he here with her now in this Hell of a place? But why couldn't she see him? What if this was all merely a new ruse by the Sorceress who tortured her so? Yet could her body, so weary and exhausted of living, so far beyond ready for the grave, possibly betray her to the point of tingling the way it did when this person kissed her palm, when they wiped the tears from her eyes? Why would Dantalian bother to be so gentle?

"S-S-Sean?" Her voice trembled as much as her body did, but finally she wanted to believe. Still, she was scared. Her hand moved from his grasp to run up his body. She remembered every line of his handsome body by heart. She'd long to trace it so many nights. Her fingers ran into the fabric of his shirt. "Take . . . Take your shirt off."

Sean quickly took his shirt off and knelt even closer to her so that she might be able to reach and touch him. How his skin longed for her touch! He prayed that she'd finally believe him! He trembled when her hand reached out and timidly touched him.

Kurt moved away, hoping that he was not about to see the deed that had been denied him for so long.

* * *

Though Kurt was concerned over what he might be about to witness, those outside the cell were too busy to notice what was happening with Sean and Emma. Spike was still fighting Drusilla while Lorne continued picking Angel's locks and Cordy continued to check over him. For once, the Princess was unusually quiet. She didn't want to add to Angel's worries, but she couldn't keep her own fears from her hazel eyes. She'd never seen anybody in the shape that he was in, and it scared her to see him with every inch of his body covered in bruises and burns.

Spike threw Drusilla against the iron bars of the cage. One hand was tight around her throat as his other brought out another stake from the inner pockets of his trench. Drusilla grinned at him. "Nah huh huh. I'm not going to go poof like Mommy." Before Spike could even begin to figure out what his ex-lover had in mind, she raked her deadly fingernails through the fabric of his pants and into the flesh of his member.

Spike bellowed in pain. Without thinking, he released her, dropped the stake, and stumbled back while holding his most sensitive of areas. Dru smiled as she closed in on him. "William's been such a bad boy. It's time to bring you home, pet," she crooned to him. She reached out with a hand to caress his face, but her flesh had touched his for only a brief heartbeat before she drew her claws down the side of his face.

The sounds had snapped Cordy's attention away from Angel for just the briefest moment, and her hazel eyes caught the direction of the stake. She watched it roll and realized that, while it could kill Angel or the blonde man apparently called either William or Spike as she'd heard both names, it was also the only means of killing Drusilla. She looked again at Angel where Lorne still struggled with his bonds, and then, her mind made up, began to creep toward where the stake had ceased rolling in the shadows.

She had barely began to move when a roar made her freeze and almost caused her heart to jump out of her throat. Her hazel eyes snapped to Zora, whose wild, green eyes peered back at her from under a fallen shock of blonde hair. "Ace . . . " she managed to speak before being taken by yet another shock.

* * *

James made his way slowly along the deck, wondering just where in the Hell his family was being kept. He continued poking his nose into every door he could find, and if he got lucky and found a bitch in there, he either tore their guts out with his hook or ran them through with his sword. Both of his weapons were now very bloody, and as he moved stealthily along, blood constantly dripped from his hook and dropped onto the wooden deck.

He had not found one single clue of where his family was being held, and he could not find the doorway to go down to below deck. He was considering ripping up several boards with his hook and going down that way when he heard the sound. His blood froze within his veins, and his heart skipped a beat. The hair on his body, his long, black hair, and even the hair of his mustache all stood straight out on end!

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" he screamed out. "WE LEFT HIM IN NEVERLAND! HE CAN'T BE HERE! THAT MEANS THE DAMN BOI'S HERE!"

He continued to move slowly along, looking to the left and the right, but other than a wide assortment of land animals fighting the Piratesses and birds dropping from the sky to tear out the bitch's eyes, Hook did not see any scaly, green animals. He breathed a sigh of relief, paused, and listened. The tick tock seemed to have disappeared.

He paused again to whip out his handkerchief and wipe the sweat from his face. The hanky was so wet that he could have wrung water from it. As it would be of no further use, he threw it away.

* * *

Janeesa had been swimming for most of the day. The day had been gorgeous for her birthday, and she had had a most wonderful time. Her family had given her a huge party, and now that it was night, she was resting, just floating and trying to recover from the activities of the day.

Her pet, Robbie, had just jumped across her several times and now brought his bottlenose up to her to be rubbed. They exchanged greetings and hugs, and he gave her a birthday kiss. It was at that moment that both of their ears were accosted by a horrendous sound. They looked at each other, recognizing a universal distress cry, and both took off swimming in the direction it had come from.

It lead Janeesa and Robbie out from the safe grounds of their home, but Janeesa did not pay attention to it. Whatever had given that cry desperately needed her help, and she was determined to give it. She did not have time to go home and get any others to help, so it was left up to her and Robbie.

They swam until Janeesa had to rest and yet did not seem any closer to where the sound had come from. At this rate, Janeesa knew that when she got there, she would not be able to give any help and began to look around for some other means of quick transportation. Just when she'd about given up hope, she heard a most welcome sound, and she saw another of her friends, Herbert, approaching. Herbert, she telepathically told him, some one is calling for help, and I just can't get to them! Can you help Robbie and me get there?

With pleasure, Janeesa. I was heading there myself. Can Robbie stay aboard?

Janeesa looked at the huge orca whale and then at Robbie. Robbie nodded. If I can hold on to a fin, I can keep up.

"Then climb aboard!" Herbert told them in a deep voice. He was always happy to be of assistance.

Janeesa swam up and sat on Herbert's back, but Robbie grabbed a hold of a fin. "Hold on tight now! Here we go!" Herbert warned, and they were off to the rescue.

* * *

Upon reaching a door, Dawson reached out and turned it with a shaking hand. He did not know what he would find inside but did expect the door to be locked, which it wasn't. It opened slowly to pitch blackness. He could not see a thing, but the smell almost gagged him, making him want to throw up.

Could Faith be in there? Aphrodite had said that she was, and Dawson believed Her. He looked around and saw a torch hanging on the wall outside the door. Picking it up, he stepped inside the door and gagged at what he saw. He threw up immediately.

Blood was everywhere, dripping down the walls with other slimy things he did not want to think about. There was some kind of crazy drawing on the floor that Dawson did not recognize, but he did recognize the spikes sticking up into Faith's back. "OH MY GODDESS!" he screamed out loud. "FAITH!"

He moved forward, hoping she was not dead yet. He could see her eyes closed. He looked on the table and saw little bottles that were collecting her blood. There was so much of it that he did not see how she could be alive. "HELP ME, APHRODITE! SHE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

What in the world was his problem now! Faith wondered. He'd already whipped her back and left her with all these metal things cutting upwards into her body. Why was he now calling for Aphrodite, and just what in the Hell made him think that a Goddess, let alone the Goddess of Love, would give a damn about an ass like him or a bitch like her? "What the fuck's your problem now?" she demanded, her voice low and weak. "If you wanna hurt me some more, just go ahead and get it over with. Don't stand there screaming."

Dawson shook his head. Faith was out of her mind in accusing him of this! He would never hurt her! He loved her with all of his heart, and he could feel every one of those spikes ripping through his own body! He wished it were so and that Faith was whole and not hurting.

"I am crying out for help, Faith! I can not take you off of that! I don't know how! I didn't hurt you! I just now got here! I got your sword." His words tumbled out over each other. "Don't move! Lay still! Aphrodite will send some help!"

Faith tried to force a laugh, but a cough of blood was all that came out. She just let the blood stay on her lips and didn't bother to even try to lick it off. "Are you just fucking insane, or are you trying to play with me again? I'm not that much of an idiot! You were _just_ here! You whipped me! You helped Lilah put me into this!"

"It had to be Judson, Faith! I swear to you, I did not do this to you! I would never hurt you! I love you too much!" He wondered what was taking so long for the Goddess to send help.

"I lost my sword on the way over, but I have yours. Your special one. Aphrodite gave it to me. I can't use it! I don't know how! You never finished teaching me! Though I would kill Judson with my bare hands if I could!"

He came around and knelt down where she could see him if she opened her eyes. "Most of us were taken prisoner, the others left for dead, but Jack came. He's here. He brought the others with him. They are all fighting on deck."

He reached up a trembling hand and touched her face. "I swear to you I would never hurt you, Faith. Would God that I could have those things in me and not you! You would know what to do! Me, I don't have any idea!" He did not even realize he was crying.

Part of her ached to look at him and to believe in what he told her, but her mind knew better. She'd seen Dawson. She'd felt every blow he'd given her with each time his whip had set upon her back.

An unbidden memory surfaced in her mind, called up by a force she had no clue of. Had not Judson taken half the form of her mother when he had fucked her? He was a shapeshifter. Could it have been that he'd merely used Dawson's form to get to her? Used Dawson's appearance as he had her mother's and Snow's?

"Dawson?" she croaked out his name, her eyes finally daring to open and try to look upon him. She could barely see him, though, for she couldn't move her head. "Tell me . . . Tell me one reason why I should believe you." She wanted to, but did she dare to?

* * *

Things were happening much too fast for Ace. He did not know where the Werejaguar or the other two jaguars had appeared from. He had not been surprised when Kat had put all three down to the deck, though. The only good thing about the disruption of the attack was that it had given Ace a chance to get around behind Kat.

He jumped her from behind and bore her down to the deck, talking to her the whole time and hoping to break whatever spell she was under. He knew that if he failed and something happened to her, it might as well happen to him as he did not want to live without her.

Where were the Sorceresses? He knew there was at least five amongst all of their people. Jack had at least three, and Spike had two. Had they all been done in! Still holding tightly to Kat, he let go with another scream for help.

Just as the last sound of the scream stopped echoing, the ship was butted from the ocean. Hammerhead sharks had now joined the fray and repeatedly kept hitting the ships.

Bishop, Cat, and Celina fell onto the scene just as Ace ceased yodeling once more. Their eyes shot wide at the sight they were met with. "Blessed Bast!" Celina cried as she took in the sight of Ace fighting to keep Kat down onto the deck and the wounded felines to their sides.

"Kat?" Bishop questioned in surprise. "Ace, what in the Hell's going on?"

"Mew?" the orange cat added.

"Kat is under some kind of spell. She's trying to kill all of us instead of the enemy!" Ace managed to gasp out. "She just about killed the jaguars, and she definitely wants to kill me and I _wasn't_ talking with my ass!"

Celina thought quickly. She had to get to the jaguars. The Werejaguar and one of the four-legged jaguars were still on fire, and the other did not appear to be in all that much better shape. She heard another four-legger come onto the scene and sensed the wolf's broken heart. "We will be with you soon, little one," she assured Elvira without looking at her.

"What do we do?" Bishop asked, but Celina did not answer him. Instead, her blue eyes narrowed in on Kat's glowing red eyes. The telepath closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Kat was still fighting against Ace's hold, and her fists were constantly trying to reach him. Flames licked hungrily at his skin even as Celina began feeding her mental suggestions. Kat's body began to grow still under Ace's hold. "Do not let her up," Celina warned, her voice low and her eyes still closed in concentration.

Despite the pain of his burns, Ace did not let go but continued to cradle Kat as tenderly as he could regardless of the fact that he couldn't let her up and had to be rough with her. He began to talk to the hammerheads even as he held Kat, instructing them as to which ships to attack and telling them that there were still captives in the hold.

The hammerheads listened and went deeper, coming up under the ships and beginning busting their heads against the flooring.

* * *

Hook continued on his way, hoping to find some way to get to his family. Up ahead, he could hear a melodious voice singing a song that seemed to be drawing him steadily forward. Maybe the singer could show him the way? A moment later, his brain was wondering where? On the way to where? He couldn't remember!

Then he saw her, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen! Long, luscious locks of blonde hair streamed out in the air behind her like a golden wave, and her arms reached out for him, only him, with such a beckoning motion that set his loins on fire and made him ache to enter her sweet embrace! James couldn't even remember his own name! He couldn't remember anything, except that this woman wanted him! He almost floated through the air in his effort to reach her side!

She kept reaching for him, and her song continued pouring through his ears and into his heart until there was only her! He finally reached her. He knelt before her, offering his sword and his hook to her. He glanced upward with fluttering eyelashes and beseeching eyes, begging for her love though he did not deserve it.

Enchantra stooped just low enough to give her target a view of her ample bosom, then her hands reached out to his face. She caressed his ugly face, then began to lead him to reach up to her lips. Her voice lowered as she continued to sing to him, her breath washing across his face and making his mustache quiver even more. As she raised his lips to hers and set her own upon his, she continued to caress his face with one hand, but her other hand ran slowly down his body to caress his hook.

James could not believe his incredible luck! Not only had he found a golden Goddess of a woman, but she wanted only him and wasn't afraid of his hook! No one had ever caressed his hook before! They all seemed afraid of it yet she stroked it as though she loved it! He could hardly wait for her caressing hands to touch his stiffened member that even now strained against his trousers as though it would burst forth and sing its own song!

* * *

Emma trembled even more as her hand slowly ran up Sean's arm. Her fingers touched the scar that one of their students had once given him on his shoulder. The child had become addicted to a drug, and it had taken everything that both of them could do to hold Monet down through her withdrawal symptoms. Then she'd gotten hold of the knife . . .

Emma let the memory go as her hand trailed further. Her fingers ran up his shoulder but dared not touch his face yet. They trailed lower instead, circling the nipples she'd lavished with attention in their lovemaking and gently feeling every bit of the scar he'd once taken for her in the heat of battle.

The body she touched had every scar Sean had had and every line she'd ever kissed. The feel of his heartbeat underneath her palm brought back even more memories of their sessions together, and she breathed his name as more tears fell from her eyes. Slowly, her hand began to work its way back up even as the knowledge dawned first in her terrified heart. This had to be him! It could be no other! This _had_ to be her Sean, returned to her at last!

She had felt the ship being rammed, though none of them knew it was by whales, dolphins, and sharks. Could she be dead? Could that be why he had been returned to her at long last? She didn't know. All she did know was that Sean was here; they were together again, rather living or not; and that was all that mattered! "Oh, Sean!" she cried out. Her arm collar's teeth bit into her skin, but she didn't even notice as she threw her arms around him and her lips sought out his . . .

Her kiss overwhelmed him to the point that it wiped out all remembrances of danger and his loins reacted immediately. Kurt chose this moment to frantically whisper Sean's name. "Sean, ve've got to get out of here!"

He reluctantly tore his lips away from Em. "Em, sweetheart, I will be beside ye the whole time, even though ye can't see me. Nae one will e'er part us again. I have tae get ye tae safety, an' the first thing I've got tae di is tae get the damn collar off o' ye. Ye're bleedin', darlin'. Close yer ears. I am giin' tae scream at it. That should release ye."

Kurt immediately covered his ears, and his pointed tail jerked as he braced himself for the scream that he knew was about to erupt.

* * *

Though LeBeau's legs had been separated from the rest of his body, his corpse was still heavy and weighed Ororo down as she entered the water. Her legs kicked vigorously as she struggled to shove Remy off of her. His still hands had become tangled in her hair, and as she shoved against him, she heard something crack. She feared she had broken one of his bones but reminded herself that he was dead and she was nowhere near ready to join him.

Shoving the French man's corpse away, Ororo turned and was just starting to head for the surface when movement caught her eye. She started to turn back to see what was behind her when something slimy caught her ankle. She kicked against it, but the tentacle tightened. She kicked harder, and her hands struck against the other tentacles that reached for her body.

The beast's tentacles wrapped around Ororo's legs and started to pull her closer to it. All she could see of it was slimy, dark skin and a cavernous mouth. A tentacle grabbed her arm, but her one remaining free hand pointed at the monster and let loose with a bolt of lightning. The creature roared as the lightning struck it, and its breath alone was enough to make Ororo dizzy.

Her face scrunched, but she would not succumb to the awful scent. Instead, she continued striking it again and again until, finally, it released her and fell back. She wasted no time in turning and swimming rapidly for the surface.

* * *

Chong ran as fast as he could. The scent of the woman he was hunting clung to his nostrils, but he did not see her anywhere. Lots of women turned to look at him. Some even tried to strike him down with their swords while others attempted to grab his member which was still swinging free in the breeze, but he dodged them all.

He only wanted the one. He had never had sex with any other woman that was quite so good. He had about given up hope when he finally spotted her in a cluster of three women, who were fighting amongst themselves. Even as he watched, she struck down her opponents. He called out to her. "Hey! Wait for me!"

The sound of the Chinese man begging her to wait for him surprised Silver Fox. She turned to look at him, and her amazement grew even more as she realized that he must have started running after her as soon as he was freed from his chains as he was still completely naked. She didn't have to wonder what he could want as his sword was still hard as a rock and sticking out in front of him. She wet her lips, considering the tempting offer, but she didn't have long to consider it as a bullet blazed directly into the back of her head.

"NNNNOOOO!" Chong screamed even as he raced forward and caught her as she fell. "YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Just who the Hell had killed his woman! He laid her gently on the floor and checked her signs, but she was definitely gone, the back of her head blown off into smithereens.

He looked but could not see who had done it. His sword became limp and hung forlornly. He walked slowly back to see if he could find clothes. Since he couldn't get fulfillment, he thought he'd better get dressed before one of the other bitches decided that they wanted what he had.

* * *

Connor could not believe that Zora was still fighting the collar, it was still shocking her, he had begged her to stop, and she was _still_ continuing! Couldn't some one set him free so that he could get that damn thing off of her! He was about to call her name when a name he could have sworn he'd heard before came off of her lips.

Ace? Wasn't that the guy who talked with his butt, the one he'd heard had made a monkey come out of some guy's ass? Why was she calling Ace! "Zora! Why do you need Ace! And please stop shocking yourself! Hold _still_! They'll get it off soon!"

Angel was barely hanging on. He wished that Lorne would hurry and get him loose. "She's not doing it to herself on purpose, Connor. She's trying to morph! Tonight is the full moon. She's a Werecat. Might not be a good idea to turn her aloose right away. She's not in her right mind." His words came out so softly that he could only hope Connor heard him.

Lorne nodded even as he withdrew the pick from the last lock that held Angel and it fell open. He was barely able to catch Angel's slumping body. "Don't take the chains off of her yet, Connor! I'm going to release you next," Lorne told him as he laid Angel's body gently down on the flooring and began to work on Connor. "Don't know what kind of control she has on herself when she's morphed, and if something was to happen for her to attack you, when she came back to herself, it would kill her."

Barely conscious, Angel's hand sneaked to his throbbing member and gently managed to pull the offending object off. He threw the cock ring, but it did not go too far. He could still see it laying on the floor even as he passed out from lack of blood and too much punishment.

Connor shook his head. "I know that to be maybe truth, Lorne, but I can't just let her keep shocking herself! She has to be able to morph. I'll take the locks off of her as soon as you free me."

"Do you know how?" Lorne asked.

"No, but I'm watching you. I'm a quick learner."

It did not take Lorne long to release Connor, and as soon as he was free, he turned his back and removed the cock ring. He threw it, never realizing that it landed next to Angel's. He then took the pick and began to work on Zora. A sound at the door caused all eyes to go immediately to the door.

* * *

Delvira's black hair and dress whirled around her pale body as she turned in the heat of battle, her blade meeting that of yet another bitch's. As she fought against her, meeting her sword stroke for stroke, she threw out her free hand and sent a fireball hurtling into three others. They fell together, burning, screaming, and doing her work for her as they fought to put out the fire.

Delvira's sword continued to clang against her opponent's until she finally slipped past the other Piratess' guard. She brought her sword up, cutting into the woman's stomach and slicing upwards through the rest of her body. It was just as her sword was exiting her enemy's body through the bitch's skull that a sword struck her own back. Red-hot pain flared across her back, but she whirled to meet her attacker nonetheless.

Her new opponent's attention was drawn to her sword, but Delvira's free hand already had a fireball formed as she brought it around. She launched the fireball into the other woman's groin, but as the bitch fell away, screaming in panic and frantically beating against the flames, a scene just a few feet ahead caught Delvira's attention.

The first thing Delvira noticed was that there was a woman moving in on James. The second was that he was actually enjoying it, enjoying some bitch's caress when his Smee was in desperate need of being saved! Delvira let another fireball rip.

* * *

When Jack had first started fighting Spiral, he had thought, Big deal. There's four of us. She's only got six arms. We can handle her! However, now after what seemed like hours, they were still fighting her, had been joined by two of Kyna's crew, Kennedy and Mike, and she was still almost whupping their butts!

In fact, Spiral hadn't completely let loose yet. She was simply tiring them out to the point that he knew one fatal mistake on their part and she'd take them all out! He was thankful that Will was safe and would be able to go on without him, and he was getting ready to make his final peace with Aphrodite when something fell out of the sky on him, clawing and sticking him with countless needles. What the Hell was it! he thought as he fell back and began to fight with whatever was on his head.

Spiral was growing tired of playing the little humans' games. She was a mutant so far beyond their pathetic genetics that it was a true shame, almost a crime in and of itself, that she should have to waste her time and talents dealing with six losers. In fact, as something came flying out of the air and landed on one of their ugly faces, she had finally had enough.

Spiral twirled until she was nothing more than a swift flash of silver and blades. Her swords cut as rapidly as she twirled, and her five standing opponents had lost their weapons before they even knew what happened. Spiral was just beginning, however, as her blades then began to slice out at their actual bodies. She sliced Fonzie in two, her sword entering in his member and running all the way through him from bottom to top. Another of her swords cut Mike in half, leaving his top half to fall off of his bottom half and both to spatter to the deck.

Kennedy, hearing her crew mates' screams and knowing what was happening, leapt back, but she was not fast enough to avoid Spiral's sword all together. She screamed as Spiral sliced one of her arms straight off of her body. She gripped the injury with a hand even as her arm smacked down onto the deck.

Hansel had one thought in his mind as Spiral increased her attack: He had to get Derek to safety! He grabbed hold to his lover and threw him to the deck, but like Kennedy, he was not quick enough to completely avoid Spiral's blows. Her swords cut into his back, bringing a crimson river of blood, and against the backs of his knees.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Spiral paused in her spinning to see who was bellowing, which fool mistakenly thought _he_ could stop _her_. Her questing gaze found a big, green man flanked with two women. One woman had long, blue hair and was skimpily clad in blue-green leather while the other had black hair, pale skin, and a black dress that left even less to the imagination.

Matrix's good eye had his target locked onto Spiral, and he pulled the trigger of his gun even as AndrAla and Elvira threw nails. Matrix shot at Spiral several more times just as she began to spin again. Both the bullets and poisoned fingernails simply bounced off. The nails embedded harmlessly in the deck, but the bullets were scattered. Doyle screamed as one blasted into his heart.

Another breezed past Elvira, but Enzo screamed as a third bullet lodged itself in AndrAla's leg and she went down. Frisket was also hit in the side. Their injuries brought Enzo to his knees, and his hand trembled as he laid his gun on the deck. His muscular green arms reached out to gather AndrAla and Frisket close to him even as Spiral stopped spinning and threw back her head in a cold laugh that sent shivers racing through all that heard it.

* * *

Trina, Trent, and Carlos were still chasing after Andrew when Judson hurled Remy's body at the white-haired woman throwing lightning bolts from the sky. Trina finally managed to catch up with Andrew and grabbed his arm even as Judson turned around. "Andrew, what in the world are you thinking! LeBeau may have been a friend, but you can't fight _that_ to protect his body!" With her free hand, she shoved her rain-slicked hair out of her face so that her blue eyes could get a clearer look at her beloved's face. Just what in the Hell was he thinking!

"It's my job, Trina. I have to get him, and there are a lot of others around here I have to get as well. My time is nearly up. I have a question for you. Have you made up your mind yet?"

Trina looked at Andrew as though he was losing his mind. She knew what decision he was referring to, but he was also speaking insanity. Besides, what kind of a time was _this_ to see if she'd made up her mind on a decision that she'd been avoiding like the plague despite claiming to be thinking about it! "Andrew, what in the Hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "You're a Pirate; that's your job!" She looked at him strangely, her blue eyes narrowed. "You're not going to try to pull a LeBeau and clean their bodies off, are you?"

Andrew turned around and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. "I only have ten minutes left, Trina, to wait for your decision, but I can see that it's not coming. You are still torn between Carlos and me. You always will be, and I, my dear, will always love you, but I can not always be near you. He only gave me a year, and in ten minutes, my year will be up." He looked downward in the darkness, feasting his eyes upon her one last time.

Trina gripped his other arm, Judson's movements as he turned again and began to stomp his way back toward his cabin going completely unnoticed. "Andrew, what are you talking about! _Who_ only gave you a year!" There were tears in her eyes. "You're not making any sense!"

"Be safe, my beloved," he told her. He could feel the minutes ticking away rapidly. "I will be as close as I am allowed to be, and if you speak my name, He may even allow me to hear you. I am but a lowly servant to Him, but you shall always be the Queen of my heart." The wind and the ocean kept blowing against Andrew, making him look more Demonic by the moment. He knew the minute he began to glow as Trina's eyes gave him away.

"Andrew, whatever you're doing or about to do, don't!" Trina pleaded. "I didn't know my time was limited on making the decision! Don't go! Don't do this to me, to us!" she cried. "I . . . I still don't know who in the Hell you're talking about, but whoever it is, tell me! I'll find a way to free you! I'll kill him if I have to!"

He reached out a hand and caught one of her tears. "You can't kill Zeus. He is Supreme Lord over all of us. He gave me a year off from my duties so that I might woo you. He was sick of me moping around, not getting my job done." He took a step backward from her. "And my job, my dear . . . You really don't want to hear it, but I am, at long last, allowed to tell you. He wouldn't let me tell you before. I am the . . . Angel . . . of Death."

Trina stared at him, her jaw slack and tears and rain both running down her face. That settled it! Her baby had just gone insane! She had suspected it might happen if she didn't take him away from the life of a Pirate; she just had never thought it would happen like this! She started to respond to him, but even as she struggled to think past her shock of just what to say, two figures leaped at Andrew.

Even as Carlos and Trent passed right through Andrew, he caught Trina to him for one last kiss. "Good-bye, my love! I will always love you! But Carlos is a good man. He will be good for you." He then disappeared from sight.

* * *

Herbert sensed something big coming up, and he paused. "Ships! Humans! You should not go any closer! If they saw you, they'd capture you! They would eat Robbie and experiment on you!"

Janeesa told Herbert, "But that's where the cry came from! It must be one of ours they have captive!"

"Then stay here!" Herbert told her. "I will investigate. If I have to, I'll rip the bottom out of the boat. I will return."

As soon as they had gotten off, Herbert charged forward.

Janeesa was floating again in the water, resting, when she saw a light and could not figure out what it was. Surely it will not hurt to investigate? she thought to Robbie. If we're careful, it won't see us.

I'm not sure that's a good ideal, Robbie thought back to her.

Coward! she taunted him, knowing full well he would not resist that, and she swam forward toward the light. She hid behind a rock and peeked out, surprised to see a golem trying to crush an itty, bitty rock in his hands. Wonder why he's trying to crush that? she asked Robbie.

I don't know. It looks like a jewel! So bright and shiny! I'd like to add that to my collection!

Maybe we can talk to him? Janeesa did not wait for Robbie's confrontation but began to try to reach the golem's mind, if he had one. He's an idiot! she told Robbie a moment later. I can't find his mind! I don't think he has one! Maybe that's why he's trying to crack the rock? If you cause a distraction, maybe I can get the rock away from him?

That's not safe, Janeesa! Robbie told her. We don't need you caught by anything!

Well, we'll just have to wait for Herbert to return. Herbert can get it! She settled down to wait.

* * *

Enchantra's bosom had pressed against James' shoulders as her fingers had caressed his hook and slowly began pushing it toward his heart. Then, suddenly, the blonde felt a great rush of heat that she knew had absolutely nothing to do with her current prey. She screamed as the fireball exploded into her from behind.

Hook looked at his beloved and could not figure out, at first, why she was screaming. Then he saw that her back was on fire! Who would dare to do this to her! He jumped to his feet and began to beat the flames out of her, hoping to save her.

The crocodile had been looking for bigger and better prey than he had been finding. Most of what he had found had gone down too easily. He was bored as there was no fun to be had, but then he heard that strange, funny man he had seen before talking whispery love crap to a woman. She was a strange woman, at that. Some kind of smoke was coming off of her!

The croc rushed over only to see the man beating the woman, trying to knock the flames out. What was she screaming? He did not know what she was screaming, but the evil was coming off of in her rolls. He couldn't stand the screeching, and the only thing he could think of was to bite off her head which he did. He began to chew noisily, his leathery lips smacking together and blood and brains oozing out from between his pointed teeth.

James screamed and started backing away on all fours as quickly as he could. He backed up until he could back no more and then buried his face in his knees. He trembled like a leaf. What had just happened! Why had he been with a _woman_! His mind was a complete blank on the subject.

The smacking made him lift his head, and he realized there was a crocodile. He screeched again and looked around for something to climb up. The only thing he saw was Delvira, who was heading his way, and as quick as a wink, he climbed up Delvira, clinging to her cut back as though his life depended on it.

"JAMES, GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!" Delvira thundered. "I SWEAR! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DID YOUR GENDER FINALLY CATCH UP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING!"

"NO! IT'S A CROC!" He pointed a shaking finger at the animal who was standing calmly still, chewing the charred remains of the burned woman.

"Yeah, a croc who's chowing down on the bitch who almost killed you!" Delvira shot back. "Now you have until I count to three, or I'll _make_ you get your ass down myself!"

James quickly slid to the floor and then hugged her leg. "Don't let him get me! _Don't let him eat me!_"

Delvira kicked at him as she struggled to get her leg free. "I don't even let my servants slobber all over my heels, and he's not interested in your scrawny ass, any way! He's got plenty of food right there!" She sighed, and her black eyes dropped to look down at him. "Besides," she spoke more gently, "we've got to find our men, remember?"

"_Yes!_" his trembling voice answered her. "_I need Smee to protect me from that **awful** beast!_" His voice was very high-pitched, and his mustache quivered so that Delvira couldn't help thinking it was about to burst off of his face!

The croc moved slightly, changing his position so that he could get a better grip on his food. James was so scared that his hook ripped right through the floor, and he fell through, pulling Delvira down with him.

* * *

Cordelia had barely grasped the stake when a tiger came hurtling through the door with a roar so loud that it shook the very bars of the cell. Vang took one look at where Connor was working on Zora's bonds and breathed a sigh of relief. He started to speak but was interrupted by a crooning voice.

"Oh, what a nice, little kitty cat!" Drusilla crooned. "Did you come to play?" she stretched a hand out for him but kept her other hand around Spike's throat.

The tiger glared at the Vampiress but looked back at Connor. "Don't release her, Connor. She can't control herself on full moons. I probably will not maintain control for much longer myself. You have to knock her out."

Then his gaze turned to Drusilla, and his tail cut through the air. "Yes," he announced, his fangs gleaming in the flickering light of the torches, "the kitty cat came to play."

Connor's hand paused in mid-air. "But she's hurting herself, Vang! How do I knock her out? Just hit her? She'll hate me for it tomorrow!"

"Then we'll tell her I did it, but **_do it!_**" Vang roared even as he rushed past Connor. He leapt on Drusilla, his claws and fangs ripping into the Vampiress' flesh, but as he pounced, his massive shoulders brushed Spike, sending him back toward Cordelia and the stake . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Aphrodite was finally beginning to feel much better despite the pain that She could still feel. It had overpowered Her at first, but it never took long for a Goddess to overcome mortal pain. She knew exactly what was happening with Faith, and She longed to be there to be able to help both her and Dawson.

Yet the Goddess could not help thinking that some one else might be better suited for Her helping role this time. Though She'd taken a personal liking to Dawson and Faith and had been working hard on setting the couple up, Faith actually belonged to Ares, and She'd also been working even longer on getting Him to open up His heart.

Dark eyes gazed intently into Ditey's eyes. He was glad to see that She was quickly recovering as He was eager to take a hand in the mischief that was afoot, but He felt that She had something to tell Him. "Out with it," He told Her. "What do You want Me to do now?"

"Ares, I know You usually don't keep much of an eye on Your subjects when they're not fighting," Aphrodite paused to nibble on Her bottom lip a brief second and buy Herself some time for the perfect wording, "and it's not really what _I_ want, but I do think You might want to peek in on Faith." She gave Him a look of innocence. "I'm afraid the poor girl's as stubborn as a certain War God We both know."

"Stubborn? I'm not stubborn! I just know I'm right, and I stick to it!" He stroked His beard a moment. "You really think she's like Me?"

"Oh, yes," Aphrodite persisted, her voice almost a purr. Too much, She added silently. "And I do know she and the kid could use some help." She ran Her tongue over Her top lip. "I mean, I know You usually don't care that much about most of Your subjects, but . .. Well . . . Fighting and dying _really_ aren't My forte." Her eyes looked directly into His.

"I can't have her dying! I'm not ready for that! I've got big plans for her!" Without further ado, He popped out and rematerialized where Faith was.

Aphrodite smiled. She closed Her eyes and allowed herself to concentrate on what was happening with Faith. She wanted to see Ares' reaction to what the poor girl had fallen into. She hoped He'd finally let His guard down, even if just a little. A head flew by Her, and the Goddess opened a single, wary eye.

* * *

Emma could barely believe what was happening. She smiled through the tears that redoubled, all liquid drops of hope and relief that she had longed for for more decades than she could have ever been able to keep track of. "Sean, you'll do no such thing."

She had to fight to keep her voice from revealing her emotions, and it still warbled even as she grinned. "You're not screaming me into this wall, lover, when all we need is a key or a pick." Her eyes shone up into his. "And Sean . . . " She bit her lip lightly as she forced herself to allow her voice to trail off.

"Aye, darlin'?" Sean asked even as he nibbled at her lip.

She reached a finger up and began to trace his handsome face, beginning at his left temple and sweeping over his face in a circular motion. "We're going to kill that Dantalian bitch, but . . . I don't believe she counted on you ever coming for me, or getting through to me for that matter."

"Because . . . Now that I know it's you . . . " Her fingertip touched him on the very tip of his nose. "I can see every bit of you, and my Gods," she sighed, "if age hasn't somehow made you even more delicious to look upon!" A huge smile was now on her shining face.

"Em, ye look more beautiful e'ery second I'm able tae gaze upon yer lovely features! An' damned, if me loins aren't killin' me, but we can nae di anythin' here! It would nae be fair tae Kurt, who is truly one o' me best friends, albeit he is a Priest!"

Kurt missed all the conversation as his hands were still on his ears, waiting for a scream that had not come. Sean reached over with a foot and touched him. Kurt looked down in surprise, removing his hands. "Ze lock didn't come off?" he asked.

"The scream did nae come," Sean told him.

"_Vhat!_" Kurt asked in amazement.

"Em wouldn't let me scream. I would've never dared tae suggest it if I had thought fer one second it might've hurt her. Kurt, this is Em, the love o' me life."

"Zank ze Gods!" Kurt told her. "I am pleased to meet you, and I am very happy to see zat you have put ze light back into mein friend's eyes. I love Sean like a brother, but he was dyin' before my very eyes! He only wanted his Em! I can not say zat I blame him. Alas, I vant only mein Katzchen!" he sighed sadly.

Em quirked a brow at Kurt. "I know you don't belong to Aphrodite, so how in the world do you plan on doing anything with your Kitty?"

"I plan to give up mein Priesthood for without mein Katzchen, I do not vish to live." He quirked an eyebrow back at her. "I know of zis Aphrodite. In fact, I have seen her, but yet I do not belong to Her. Or do I?"

He sat full on the floor. "Ve are all Her children, and She is ze Mother of us all. She does not require her Priest to be celibate? I zought Sean had given up ze Priesthood when he met you. I did not realize. I never zought to ask."

Emma turned questioning eyes upon her beloved. "The last I knew him, he was still a Priest in secret. He merely did not have the time he once had to worship her. My guess would be that he gave Her up when he felt, as I had, that They had all betrayed us?"

"I turned me back upon me Goddess when I lost ye. I ne'er dared tae look at Her again until now. She took me back, but I am nae longer her Priest. I am nae worthy o' that position so She does have an opening," he told Kurt with a grin. "Ye should take that up with her after all this mess is o'er, an' She does nae require ye tae stay celibate, but if ye di have relationships, it must be wit' one ye love or it must be dedicated tae her."

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I only vant to do it vith mein Katzchen, and I love her. How do ve get ze collar off of Emma if you do not scream, Sean?"

Sean looked at Kurt. "Em says we have tae pick it off or get a key."

* * *

Celina continued to work on Kat's guarded mind as Ace fought to keep his beloved under his physical control and Bishop shot any Piratess who dared to get too close. Within seconds that seemed like hours, Celina had lured Kat into releasing her guard in full. Kat's body went limp under Ace's hold, and a soft snore met their ears.

"What do we do with her now," Ace asked, "and will she be able to sleep the spell off?"

"It depends on the spell," Celina replied, reopening her eyes and moving instantly to the Werejaguar. "Ace, I know you want to stay with her, but I suggest Mr. Tall and Dark takes her to the ship and you see if you can help Elvira. The wolf," she added, realizing he might well not know who she was referring to. Placing one hand on the Werejaguar, she reached out with her left hand to the burning jaguar and began to concentrate on healing both.

Ace got up and moved away from Kat, allowing Bishop a chance to pick her up. "Stay with her, Bishop. If you have to, knock her out. Take care of her." He leaned back down and kissed Kat gently on the lips.

Bishop scooped her up and turned around only to find Captain in his pathway. "What do you want, Captain?" Bishop looked seriously down at the cat. "You want to guard Kat, too?"

Though the old tabby cat knew that the man could not understand him, he still meowed his response. He could never have harmed Kat and had to stay away from her in her time of need, but now that she was subdued, he would not leave her side again.

"Hang on, buddy," he said. "Climb up here, and hang on tight. I'm going to have to swing over to the ship, carrying all of you at one time, because I can't leave Kat alone. She might be faking it."

Without a further word or second of hesitation, Captain shot up Bishop's back and took his free shoulder. Bishop swung over, carrying his precious cargo to the Frolicking Monkey where he took Kat to her quarters and laid her gently upon the bed.

"We have to watch her carefully. She could wake up at any time, and if she's still under that spell, Gods help us all! Make sure I don't go to sleep," he told both cats even as he took a position on the chair in the open doorway so that he could watch the battle's progress.

Cat watched curiously as Captain darted underneath the bed. He rummaged around, making such a racket that even Bishop's attention was distracted from the battle. A hind paw shoved out a box, and then both hind feet kicked a larger box out from underneath the bed. He walked back out from under the bed and circled the larger box before standing up on his hind legs and shoving the lid off with his front paws.

Bishop gazed down into the box loaded with junk. "What are you after, Captain?" he asked the cat, wondering why the cat was playing in a box full of junk.

Captain jumped into the box and began kicking items out. Scarves, other pieces of silk, collars, leather items, candles, feathers, and even a vine were all kicked out of the box without a second glance. Then he picked up something shiny with his mouth, looked at Bishop, and dropped it out of the box with an air of importance. He then went back to rummaging.

Bishop shot the handcuffs a mystifying glance. "What am I to do with these?" His answer was Captain's scraggly tail pointing at Kat. "Chain Kat to the bed? Might be a good idea."

He took the handcuffs and brought both of Kat's hands up to the head of the bed, chaining her to the headboard. He continued to watch Captain with interest, wondering what the cat would pull out next.

Finally, Captain found what he had started the whole search for. He backed slowly out of the box, dragging a long coil of rope with him.

Bishop took the rope, tied Kat's feet to the bed, and then ran the rope around the bed, tying her securely to it. "Captain, people don't give cats quite as much credit for being as smart as most of you are. You're one smart cat, Captain, and I'm proud to know you." He reached down and gently patted Captain upon the head.

Then he gathered the remaining stuff, put it back in the box, and slid it back under the bed. He didn't know what Ace and Kat used those things for, and he didn't want to know. He returned to his chair, staring back out at the battle and leaving Captain to hop onto the bed and nestle down onto his mistress' chest, his green eyes never ceasing to stare at Kat's face.

* * *

Once again, Morph crashed his hands together and squeezed the kryptonite as hard as he could between them. His hands squeezed so hard against each other that tiny pebbles fell from his hands. "Damn it!" he muttered underneath his breath, having absolutely no idea that he had company.

"Lex was wrong; this isn't working. Come on, Morph. Think. _Think!_" His free hand hit his own head. "There has to be a way to destroy this thing, but _how_!"

Janeesa could not believe her luck as she recognized the human language coming out of the golem's mouth! He can't see me in the dark, she thought, and without a warning to Robbie, she glided upward through the water. "Hey, you!" she called up in a very, deep voice. "Why you trying to bust that rock?"

Morph's eyes rolled heavenward. The _last_ thing he needed right now was another bitch to have to fight off! He tightened his grip around the rock and turned toward the voice. "Show yourself!" he demanded, his eyes sweeping the darkness.

Robbie almost fainted with fright. He frantically tried to pull Janeesa back under the water, but she pushed him away. "I'm not an enemy," she called to him. "I answered the call of distress. I am here to help. Are you a golem, or are you a human trapped in a golem's body?"

She could feel Robbie tugging at her again. "Let go of me!" she told him. "Maybe this was what we were called for?" she whispered so that only Robbie could hear.

Morph's well-trained eyes finally found the speaker in the darkness. The sight of the two together surprised him vastly for he had not seen one like the female in a very, very long time, though he had heard of a recent encounter with the species. "You have nothing to fear from me," he told her. "I know what you are and will not harm you if you _are_ on our side."

Robbie shook all over as though he had a flea that just wouldn't leave him alone. He _knew_ what they were! Did he want to eat them! He started trying to pull Janeesa away again, but she firmly pushed him on his nose.

"Stop that, Robbie! We are here to help!" Again, she spoke to the golem. "You didn't answer my question. I am a friend. Maybe I can crush the rock?"

Morph eyed the female creature's fragile body. He knew he could take her easily if she turned out not to be a friend despite her claims. "First, I am not human or golem," he admitted. "I'm a shapeshifter. Secondly," his hand opened just enough that she could get a peek at the glowing, green rock, "I must destroy this rock. It . . . It is killing a very dear friend of mine."

"First of all, if that's true," she told him, "you must get it far away from the ship, because any fragments of the destroyed rock could reach him. Would they not also kill him? It needs to go underwater, way down underwater, and then be destroyed. But it sure is pretty! Are you sure it has to be to destroyed? Can it not be contained in something?"

Morph knew the female spoke sense and kicked himself silently for not having thought of what she had just told him. Clark was probably still dying, as he had not gotten it far enough away! He sighed deeply, wishing he had a brain on his shoulders like his wife's, her sister's, or even Tom's. "I am sure," Morph answered in the golem's gravelly voice even as he began to demorph.

She watched as he demorphed, hoping he would change into some kind of water creature that could go underwater for long distances as she had thought of a perfect way to get rid of it. Robbie was still pulling her, and this time she went with him.

Once Morph had regained his human appearance, he tucked the rock securely away into a pocket, buttoned it, and began to change once more. This time, he maintained his human form but added to it. Green gills sprouted from his white face, his feet turned into fins, and a dorsal fin grew from his back. His nose turned from human to cat, and he sniffed the air in search of the scents of the maiden and her pet.

Janeesa told Robbie, "You need to stay here until Herbert returns. I will be okay, and if he comes back before I return, then come in search of me. We must destroy this evil rock!"

"Aw phooey!" Robbie told her. "I wanted to keep it for a treasure!"

"We'll have to get you another treasure," Janeesa told him. "This one's purely evil!" She swam away from Robbie and to where she had left the man. His appearance was so strange she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Go ahead," Morph assured her. "I like to hear people laugh. I didn't know where you had gone," he also explained, his nose returning to normal, "and needed the nose for tracking your scents."

"I have told Robbie to stay here and wait for our other friend while I take you to the place where we can get rid of that thing. Follow me, and I'll show you."

Morph cast a longing look at one of the ships, a deep sadness written in his brown eyes, but he quickly shook it off. Katrina would not allow anything to happen to Celina, and the rock had to be destroyed to save Clark. Be safe, my beloved, he thought to Celina. Blessed Bast and Aphrodite, protect my love, please, and keep her safe. He then turned back to the maiden. "Lead me . . . ?"

Janeesa nodded and swam away from Morph to lead him to the place she had in mind.

* * *

Jack finally got a firm grip on the thing that had landed on his head. He pulled it off and held it in front of him only to realize that it was the same, damn cat that he had seen at the house when it had been on fire! He had dropped the cat to the deck before he realized that maniacal laughter was filling the air. Where there had been frantic fighting seconds before, blood and carnage now abounded and Spiral stood, still laughing.

Jack realized, as he looked around, that most of them were either half dead or dead completely. No one was moving. "Thanks, cat," he whispered down to the cat, trying not to draw Spiral's attention and realizing that he, too, could have been part of that. "Twice, you've saved me. I owe you something big. Now save yourself. Get out of here!"

He looked at each grouping, and as the realization of what had happened to them dawned upon him, he fell to his knees. He was the only one able to still fight, and he knew he did not stand a chance. Spiral had to be taken down, but he knew he wasn't the man to do it.

He thought Enzo might have been wounded, and if Enzo couldn't do it, there was no way he could. He knew that Fonzie and Mike were dead, because he could see their bodies separated and laying in two different spots. Bile rose in his throat as he continued to look at the blood and wonder what to do next -- how to find out who was alive and get them to safety without alerting her?

Relief flooded his soul when he saw Rogue and Joseph. They were hovering in the sky and taking in the scene, as well. If any one could take the bitch out, it would be those two! Jack decided to stay where he was and, at the first opportunity, pull the injured away to safety.

He was afraid Hansel was dead as his back was torn all open and it looked like his legs were almost cut off. Tears welled up in his eyes. He had known Hansel and Derek forever. They had been part of his first crew, and they were still part of his family. He fought the tears; he had to keep his brain clear! Derek was under Hansel and might just be alive!

* * *

Ace knelt down beside Elvira. "What's wrong, girl, and what can I do to help?"

Begging eyes turned up into the strange man's questing gaze. Elvira whined and whimpered, telling Ace of the situation her mother was in and asking if he had any way to help at all.

Ace answered her in her own language. "Celina can help. Let me explain to her what's going on." He stroked Elvira's head gently as he turned to assess Celina's progress with the injured.

"Celina, we have desperate need of a healer. An awful thing has happened!" Although Elvira had not gone into complete details, Ace had seen mental pictures in his head, and he now showed those to Celina, knowing that one picture was worth a thousand words. "What can we do to help?"

Celina's fur stood on end at the sight, and she thought quickly, a solemn expression on her face and sadness haunting her blue eyes. She did not answer him yet but finished healing the Werejaguar and the first jaguar, a spell having extinguished the fire on both, and moved to the other jaguar. She checked her injuries quickly, and the knowledge that they would not bring death assured her that the cat could wait.

Celina's gaze turned to the night sky, and she saw the birds attacking. Her eyes were drawn to the condors, and an idea began to form. "Have the condors carry these three to the ship," she told Ace. "Make sure they set the Werejaguar before your friend. Hopefully, he'll have enough sense to find something to chain her with." She stood.

Ace began talking in bird language to the condors who swooped down, picked the jaguars up, and carried them to the Frolicking Monkey. They were out cold. The Werejaguar was laid right in front of Bishop, who was so surprised that he fell out of the chair. Need more chains, was his first thought. Where can I find more chains? "Captain, more chains?" he asked hopefully.

Captain had heard the bodies hitting the deck outside and had left Kat just long enough to check on the situation and make certain that they were not under attack. He was already wondering the same thing as Bishop before the man turned to him for help. The cat cocked his head, musing to himself in thought.

The elephant overheard the man and cat talking. He knew where chains were. He had heard the blonde Vampire talking to Ace before and comparing notes about chaining their women. The Vampire seemed to have quite a lot of chains, and the elephant had once wanted to see what was going on but couldn't figure out a way to get over to the other ship. He quickly told Captain about the other chains.

Captain stood at attention as the elephant spoke to him. He nodded and mewed a compliment on the pachyderm's good work and excellent memory. Then he padded around in front of Bishop and again sat at attention to get his attention in turn.

"Where's the chains, Captain? Show me," Bishop told him. He could not believe that the elephant and the cat had just had a conversation and wished that he could have heard it!

Captain sniffed. The only humans who actually got away with commanding him were Kat and Ace! He pointed with one paw at Destiny's Ghost. Then he gestured with the same paw to the captain's quarters aboard the Monkey.

"Thank you, Captain, but we need somebody big and strong to watch over Kat while I'm gone to get the chains. Do you think you could get the elephant to help?"

Captain's voice raised in a yowl. The elephant saluted the cat with his trunk touching his forehead, and heavy feet pounded upon the deck as a young rhino came into view.

Bishop looked at the rhino and prayed he wasn't charging him. All he needed was somebody to watch Kat so he could get the chains! It looked like he was going to have to fight for that privilege! "Move, Cat. You don't want to be run over!"

The orange cat mewed in a funny voice, leaving Bishop with the distinct feeling that he was being laughed at. Captain shook his head. He pointed to the rhino and gestured the pachyderm into the cabin. Whereas the elephant could not squeeze its bulk into the cabin, the rhino was still young and small enough that it could enter the room, though it didn't leave too much room for others to enter. Both cats then looked pointedly at Bishop.

Bishop saluted both Captain and the pachyderms before leaping across the railing to Destiny's Ghost and heading for the chains. He knew he could tell his tale of the animals in the future but that no one would ever believe it! In fact, if he had not just seen it with his own two eyes, he would never have believed it in a million years -- an elephant had just saluted a cat and an elephant and rhino both were eagerly obeying that very cat!

* * *

"If Emma vill trust me," Kurt offered, "I can pick ze lock with my tail."

Sean and Emma both looked oddly at Kurt. "I may be a Priest now," he explained, "but I was a Pirate before."

That explanation was enough to satisfy Sean. "How 'bout it, Em?" he asked, turning to his beloved and still not releasing her hand.

Emma's blue eyes turned from the imploring gaze on Sean's handsome face back to Kurt's fuzzy, blue face. She glanced curiously at the pointed, blue tail she could barely see swinging in and out of the Priest's robe. "Why not?" she asked, still uncertain if she was dreaming, dead, or if this was all real. She would have asked Sean, but if he was her dream or was dead, as well, he might not know himself.

Kurt nodded. "Very vell," he announced, turning around from Emma as Sean reluctantly left her side to give him plenty of room. "Hold still, please." He looked over his shoulder, and his yellow eyes watched his tail's movements intently.

His tail raised to Emma's lock, and the pointed end slid into the lock. It began to wriggle, and Kurt tongue's stuck slightly out between his fangs as he concentrated. His pointed, blue ears wriggled in sync with his tail as they listened to the clicks, and his yellow orbs stayed focused on the lock.

Kurt had barely began working on Emma's lock when Kitty's astonished voice sounded. "What in the world are you doing, Kurt!"

Kurt, Sean, and Emma looked up to see Kitty's head barely sticking through the ceiling accompanied by the head of a redhead none of them recognized. "Kurt?" Rachel repeated in disbelief. "But he's a blue Demon! You'd look at a _Demon_ before you'd look at another woman!"

"_Ray!_" Kitty admonished. "_Hush!_" She walked down the air with the redhead by her side. They were holding hands, but when Rachel's other hand came into view, they saw it rested on the floating body of Elizabeth Swann.

Sean looked at Kitty with a strange look on his face. Was Kitty interested in women? He would never have thought it in a million years! He kept glancing back at Kurt, the expression on his face making Sean want to laugh. He hoped his friend had not heard the conversation between the girls.

Kurt had heard the conversation but chose to ignore it. He figured if he had any chance at all with Kitty, he had best forget what he had heard, and he wanted that chance even if it was one in a million. He continued to concentrate on the lock, hoping it would open at any second and free Emma. He was rewarded with the sound of the last click as the collar fell apart into his hand, and he tossed it to the floor.

* * *

Joseph's blue eyes peered into Rogue's beautiful face as the whistling wind whipped his long, white hair behind him. "Ready, love?" he whispered.

"Ah love you, Joseph!" Rogue called to him. "Goddess help us, but Ah'm ready! Be careful!"

Joseph's eyes peered into Rogue's green orbs. "_You_ be careful, my heart, and I love you too." He did not even have to touch Spiral to do his part, but his beloved would have to fly far too near the six-armed monster for his liking. Were there any other way, Joseph would have gladly spared Rogue from the danger, even if it meant sacrificing his own life, but he could not see any other possibility of taking the heartless bitch down.

Turning in the air, Joseph focused on Spiral. His hand reached out toward her; his curling fingers glowed blue. Suddenly, her helmet shot down over her head, covering her eyes and stopping her laughter.

Before the bitch could react, Rogue flew in, grasped her around the neck, and twisted it. Rogue tensed as she felt Spiral's blades slicing near her body, but when they stopped without ever touching her, she knew that Joseph had used his control of magnetism to snatch the swords away. Rogue kept twisting Spiral's neck until it twisted completely off. Then throwing it into the ocean, she swooped out of the way and began to help Jack collect the wounded.

Joseph, still hovering where Rogue had left him, closed his eyes and breathed a sigh and prayer of gratitude and relief. Then he followed his love.

* * *

Celina and Ace wasted no time in following Elvira to where her mistress had been left hanging for dead on the wheel. Though Ace was surprised at the blue boy breathing ice over the wood of the wheel, Celina was not. She could also sense his fear and flew straight to him.

"Jack," she spoke gently, trying to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder only to have her fingers pass straight through his body, "I know you're scared, but there must be a safer way. I am a healer and a Sorceress. Hold back a moment, and let me consider this. I am certain I can come up with a spell that will not put Crystal in as much danger as this method does."

Jack Frost nodded and ceased his work. He looked up into Celina's eyes with tears in his own eyes. "Please help her if you can, Celina. I'm used to breathing ice over big things or a vast amount of little things, not having to pick my way so carefully! I don't want to hurt her!"

"I know you do not, my friend," Celina purred reassuringly, her tail swishing in the night air, "and we will find a way to free her without endangering her further. Now, you and Ace help the others keep the enemy at bay and give me a moment to think here?" She began to fly around the instrument of torture, examining each little bit and how Crystal's body hung against it even as her own body began to burn with a familiar feeling.

Ace had seen many horrible sights in his time, but none had ever prepared him for the condition that the beautiful woman was in. He did not have a single word to offer as to how to get her off of there, but he did know how to comfort Elvira and he talked to her and told her, realizing that there were other animals there that belonged to this woman somewhere on the ship and that Elvira could tell them what was going on.

"Celina will do everything she can to free your mistress, but it will take some time and it will most likely be very painful. I know you will stay nearby. If I am needed, come for me. I will do all I can, which in this case, unfortunately, is not much except pray. I suggest that you do so also." He bowed his head for a quick moment, and Elvira followed his example though she didn't know if a prayer would really help or not.

"Blessed Ladies, hear my plea. Help to save this wonderful woman. She has friends and family that need her greatly. Ease her pain." He opened his eyes and touched Elvira one last time on the head. "See you soon, little one," he spoke softly one last time before he slipped away to check on his animal friends and see if any needed help in fighting.

* * *

Connor reached his fist back as far as he could and let go, hitting Zora full in the face as hard as he could. Tears came to his eyes. He knew she'd hate him tomorrow, but he was relieved to see her go out cold! He quickly unlocked the collar and removed it from her but kept the other chains on her.

Cordelia screeched as Spike hurtled toward her. His back slammed into her front, but the stake only barely missed his side.

Spike braced himself for the worst. He'd never get to hold Kyna again or kiss her beautiful lips! He closed his eyes, expecting the stake to burst into his hide at any moment, only to feel his back connecting with a woman's breasts!

Where was the stake! he wondered, and he stood very still. "You're not going to hit me with that thing, are you?" he asked. "Can I have it? The kitty cat's not going to be able to do Drusilla in. I've got to hit her with the stake or she'll take the kitty cat out."

Cordelia's heartbeat thundered in Spike's ears. "I . . . I suggest you move very . . . . " Her words were drowned out by Drusilla's scream. Cordelia's eyes snapped back to the Vampiress, and she almost fainted at the sight she was met with! "Oh my _Gods_!"

Connor's eyes went to the scene that had Cordelia screaming. He could not believe what he was seeing! _Thank Gods,_ he thought, _I knocked Zora out or that could be me now!_ He looked down to the floor where Zora was laying, still having chains on her arms and legs. He hoped they would hold.

Kurt was freaking. "_Sean! Sean, look! Don't let Emma see!_"

Sean stood to look. "Do something! Get tha' cat off o' her!"

"I'm about to," Spike said as he stepped forward with the stake in his hand, driving it home into Drusilla's heart. "Good-bye, bitch!" He had expected that the tiger might turn on him for dusting the hole he had just been plugging away into, but instead, to Spike's utter amazement and bewilderment, the tiger merely kept pumping away at the floor and the dust that was now Dru! "_Damn!_ Gotta knock him out!" Spike called out to the others. "Need some help, guys!"

Connor raced over to lend a hand to Spike, but Lorne hung back. "_He's not getting a hold of me!_" he said in a very high-pitched voice.

Cordelia stayed frozen to the wall, but Emma's voice came from directly behind Sean's shoulder. "My goodness, men! What's all the fuss about? He's merely as horny as a typical teenager!"

Vang's actions had torn Kitty's attention and concern away from Kurt, and she had been staring at him in shock when the blonde's exclamations made Rachel laugh. Kitty blushed, and her brown eyes darted to her oldest friend. She shook her head. What in the world was wrong with Ray that a tiger pumping away into a Vampiress and then into nothing could make her laugh after all that she'd been through!

Emma closed her eyes calmly, and Vang fell into unconsciousness.

Spike took charge again. "We had best get them to the hold of Destiny's Ghost. There are chains there that will hold them until tomorrow."

"Kurt," Sean asked, "can ye handle 'em?"

"One at a time, mein fruend; one at a time." Grasping ahold of Vang, he bamfed, taking time out only to chain the cat when he reached the hold. Then he returned for Zora.

* * *

Sam Wilder had finally returned to heal any that were in need of healing. What he found aboard the Harlot turned even his strong stomach. Jack had pulled Hansel off of Derek and had him laying, stomach down, waiting to be helped.

Derek was sitting at Hansel's head and holding his beloved's hand. "He saved me!" he said between his tears. "Please save him! Don't let him die! I can't live without him!"

Jack nodded at Sam, knowing that he would have his work cut out for him and wishing that he could help. He stayed beside Hansel and Derek, watching over them and protecting them from any of the other Piratesses who might show up.

Sam closed his eyes and touched Hansel. He knew the boy was in a lot of pain. He had almost had his legs completely cut off, and his back looked like bloody ribbons. Seconds later, he sighed in relief as Hansel began to respond to him.

When he had done all he could, he moved over to what he took for a dog, albeit a strange dog. He removed the bullet and began to heal the dog. Some White Lighters would balk at healing animals, but having the ability to help the smaller beings was one of Sam's greatest pleasures. He smiled when he saw Frisket's tail attempt a weak wag.

AndrAla smiled weakly as she saw Frisket's attempt to let them know that he would be all right. She knew that Enzo's refusal to lift his head right now would prevent him from seeing him, and she reached up a hand to tenderly touch her beloved's green cheek. "We're both gonna be just fine, Sparky," she whispered to him, knowing that there were tears of the little boy in her man's eyes.

No one had called Sam's attention to AndrAla's leg, but he saw the bullethole and the blood. He now reached out to take care of the blue-haired lady. He thought she must be quite a lady, because she was not concerned with herself but more concerned with the huge man who was by her side. He smiled at her as her leg closed. "I'd tell you to rest, but I know you won't."

AndrAla smiled at the healer. "I will when I can," she promised.

Enzo turned his head at last to peer at the wounds of the two beings who were most important to him, and he let out a whoop as he realized that they were well again. Even as he released the whoop, he gathered both into his muscular arms and hugged them tightly.

Sam smiled at him. "You need to take both of them to safety. They both need to rest. If you need me, call for Sam Wilder and I will come."

Enzo grinned, and his gold earring jiggled as he nodded his head. "Thank you," he spoke solemnly.

"You're welcome, son. I'm glad everything turned out all right." Sam walked slowly over to where the girl was kneeling, trying to stop the flow of her own blood with the one hand she had left. Tears were in her eyes, but he could tell from the expressions fluttering over her dark-skinned face that she was fighting them.

"Sit down with your back against the ship. I know it's hard, but you need to try to relax so I can put your arm back on." He waited for her to comply.

Kennedy was just beginning to slide down against the wall of the ship when she heard Willow cry out her name. Even as she lifted her head, the redhead was racing toward her. "Baby, what happened!" she asked, tears in her green eyes. "Who did this!"

"The bitch's already dead, Willow!" Rogue called hurriedly. The last thing she wanted to see this night was Willow's completely unleashed side.

"Sam's going to heal me, Will," Kennedy assured her though her eyes wouldn't meet those of her lover.

Willow knew exactly what Kennedy's problem was, and she kicked herself for having spoken so openly about Oz and Tara earlier that day. She kissed Kennedy's soft, brown hair, then sat with a reassuring arm around Kennedy's whole side. "It's all right, baby. I don't think any less of you. I'm just thankful you're alive, and I love you, Kenn."

Kennedy smiled at Willow through her tears. "I love you too, sweetheart." Her dark eyes then turned to the White Lighter, and she nodded to him. "I'm ready."

Sam lifted the arm and connected it back with the body it had come from. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and began the slow healing process. He was relieved when he felt the mending begin.

Jack was getting worried. Hansel still had not moved. Shouldn't he have at least opened his eyes by now? He would get Sam to look at him as soon as he was through with Kennedy if Hansel had not moved.

Derek was still holding Hansel's hand and blaming himself for Hansel trying to save him. "Damn it, Hansel! Don't you die on me! Seemed like it took us forever to find each other even though we were right there together! I won't lose you! I _won't_!"

Jack knew just how he felt. He'd feel the same way if it was Will laying there. In fact, he had already felt that way. Where was Crystal? If Sam couldn't heal him to the point that Hansel could live, Crystal could. Jack had every faith in her.

His eyes made their slow journey, seeing his people in clusters and still knowing that others were missing. Was Crystal below or above deck? Was she in any shape to help? Just as Jack made up his mind to go in search of Crystal, Hansel turned over. The minute he moved, Derek was all over him.

Hansel was barely coming to when he felt familiar lips, lips he had longed to feel and finally had for the first time that night, raining kisses upon him. His blue eyes fluttered open, and he gazed up at Derek. "Miss me, I take it?" he asked with a flirtatious grin. Then he reached up and brought Derek's lips to his own.

Jack still decided to go in search of Crystal. He was worried about her and those he could not see. Somewhere, others were needing help, and he could not stand to watch his friends having their moment of joy when he wished that he was having one with Will.

* * *

Ace was not paying a lot of attention to his feet, which caused him to be clumsy at times and made him stumble when he least expected it. He could hear barks, meows, scratches, caws, and other animal sounds, and they drowned out anything that was near to him. Therefore, he did not hear what he now fell over until he was on level with it.

His eyes looked at Didymus, who still was barking like an idiot. Didymus aimed his spear on Ace, his eyes glazed over with insanity. "Don't hit me with that thing! I think you're on my side," Ace told him.

Didymus shook his head as though he had so many ear mites he could not hear anything. "Bad Pirates must die!"

"Who do you belong with, little guy?" Ace asked, hoping that he could figure out from the answer if this was a good Pirate or a bad Pirate. He thought he heard the little dog bark out King Jareth. "Did you say Jareth? Jareth is one of the good Pirates, and I'm on his side."

Didymus stopped trying to hit Ace with the spear, but he couldn't seem to stop barking. Ace reached out and closed the little dog's mouth with his fingers, and it looked as though the little dog was going to blow apart as his body puffed out!

"Calm down now! We will find Jareth. He is probably in grave need of our help." He slowly released the little dog's mouth, who immediately went back to barking. "Hush!" he whispered. "You'll give us away!"

It was at that moment he heard three sets of swords click above his head. "Uh-oh!" he said with one of his trademark grins. "Looks like they got us already!"

He reached out and tossed the dog straight upward, whose barking mouth went immediately to work on the first Piratess' face, allowing Ace the chance to do a maneuver Kat had taught him, whipping his feet around and knocking the other two Piratesses down. He jumped to his feet and began to battle with the two.

* * *

Janeesa took Morph to a place where long ago, a Pirate ship had sunk. Robbie and she had been in and out of it many times, playing games, and she thought that it would be a very safe place to put the evil thing. There were some kegs in there, she remembered, that had lids. If they crushed it and left it inside with the lid on it, if any fragments were left, they would not get out. She entered the ship from a hole in its side and waited on the other side for the man to appear.

Morph followed right behind the maiden, his skin crawling with each step. His sad eyes swept the destruction of the ship. He noted a few skeletons and bowed his head in deep respect.

Janeesa could not believe that, though this man appeared to be human, he was bowing his head to Pirates and most humans hated Pirates! She wished again that she could talk to him telepathically since they could not communicate underwater. She pointed to one of the barrels that had a lid, swam over, took the lid off, and then turned to look expectantly at the man.

Morph swam after the female and looked into the barrel she had opened. To an untrained eye, the barrel would have appeared to have been filled with nothing greater than mud, but Morph recognized soaked gunpowder when he saw it. Still, though, the kryptonite had to be destroyed.

He looked questioningly at the female, wishing he could communicate with her. Then a thought came to him. Wasn't her species telepathic? He tapped a finger to his lips and then to his head.

Janeesa knew what he was trying to tell her, but she had already tried and had gotten nowhere. Making up her mind to try it one more time, she nodded and then telepathically told him, It has to go in the barrel.

But it must be destroyed first, Morph answered her, thankful that she had understood him and glad that they now had an open stream of communication.

She was extremely surprised that he had heard her and glad that she could now communicate with him. It must go in like this, she stuck her finger down into the muck and made a hole. Put it right there. Then go outside the ship.

Morph eyed the female warily. Why was she wanting to get rid of him? Did she think she could explode the kryptonite? The gunpowder will not work, he told her. The water ruined it a long time ago.

No, but my voice will, Janeesa told him, and it could be very painful to your ears. Wait for me outside.

Ah, Morph thought to himself. He took the kryptonite from his pocket and shoved it deep into the gunpowder. Then he gestured with his hands for the maiden to watch him. He pointed to his ears, made a waving motion at each as though he were a magician performing a trick, and promptly sucked his ears into oblivion.

Her mouth fell open such was her surprise at the man's abilities! Still, he was not equipped with the lungs that she had! With a smile, she peered into the barrel and kept her eyes intent upon the glistening, green jewel.

She began soft and low, and her voice kept growing until it was so high-pitched it could not be heard by normal hearing. Then she continued on. The animals in the sea were used to her. Some swam as far away as they could. Others grabbed for mud to daub in their ears, and others slapped their fins into their earholes, praying that it would soon end.

She finally stopped as she was rewarded with the sight of the kryptonite bursting apart. She immediately slapped the lid on it and looked at Morph with a huge smile on her face. There! We did it! Now we need to bury it in case some one finds it!

Morph held out his arms and swam backwards a few spaces from the maiden. His skinny, human arms then began to change. They grew thicker and stronger. Flesh turned to shell. Sleeve and skin merged and swirled until they became one shade of bright red. His hands grew into pincers to fit his now-huge arms.

She shook her head. This man had a full bag of magic tricks and knew how to use them! She would like to count him as a friend. The best way to start off by being a friend was to introduce oneself.

My name, she told him, is Janeesa. If you ever have need of me, you have but to ask any seacreature. They will find me.

Thank you, Janeesa. You have just saved my friend's life, Morph told her even as he began swiftly digging. He dug through wood first and then started clawing his way deeply into the ocean floor. I am called Morph.

It is good to know you, Morph, and I am glad we could save your friend. The sooner we get this thing buried, the safer he will be. Morph nodded and continued digging even as he prayed that Celina was all right.

* * *

Ares looked at Dawson who was still on his knees in front of Faith. He had arrived just in time to hear her question to Dawson, but it took Him a moment to recover from what He saw in the room. There was no way in Hell He was letting Faith die! He had big plans for the woman!

He didn't say anything, just looked between the woman and the boy, moved his hand, and telekinetically ripped Faith off the spikes. Her chains burst apart even as she was hurled away from the table and to the floor. With another move of His hand, the blood in the vials began to flow through the air straight back into Faith.

Dawson's eyes flashed open for one second, and he thought all Hell had finally broke lose! The torchlight falling upon the flying blood was more than the poor boy could take. He crawled over to where Faith was and put his hand gently on her head. He did not know who the strange man was but recognized him as having given him Faith's sword before. He figured He was one of Aphrodite's.

Faith had not thought she had any movement left in her, but when Dawson's hand touched her skin, she finally managed to react. She snatched herself away as though he'd burned her and began to scuttle backwards from both men, her eyes wild.

"Who in the Hell are you!" He may have freed her from the spikes, but now He was throwing her own blood at her? She started to say more but was stopped with the impact of her own blood returning to her body.

As the blood entered Faith's body, the holes began to close. Ares wasn't sure He was doing a very good job, but He hoped He was as it was very important to Him that He did not lose this woman. "Surely you recognize Me, Faith? After all, you've done My work for Me for years! I'm very proud of you! I thought it was about time I took an interest."

Her dark eyes narrowed in on the stranger, forgetting about Dawson for a moment. "What the Hell is this!" she demanded. "Another game!"

"Let Me introduce Myself and set your mind at ease. I'm Ares. Dawson's innocent." He looked at Dawson, whose mouth had fallen open at the sound of His name.

"Ares?" Faith repeated. "What? I'm supposed to believe that You're the God of War now? I'm not the idiot you bastards think I am!" Yet even as she spouted the words, Faith began to doubt. Who else could have returned her blood and be healing her though never touching her? If He wanted to hurt her, why heal her? So that He could rip her open all over again?

"I see that your mind is full of doubt and confusion. Again, I tell you Dawson is innocent. Judson was playing him. Dawson would never hurt you. He loves you, and a man will do strange things for love, even to the point of doing things he's never done before."

"You're the first person I've ever healed, Faith. I've killed quite a few in my time, and yes, I am the God of War. I didn't ask for the role, but My Father thought I'd do a good job and He gave it to Me even though I protested."

"I am very proud of the things you've done for Me in the past, and I look forward to the things you'll do in the future. Rest for a while. I have to see a Goddess about a stallion." He popped out.

Dawson could not tear his eyes away from Faith. The color was beginning to return to her skin yet he did not move any closer to her. It made him angry to know that Judson had taken his form to hurt Faith. He vowed he'd get even.

Faith was at a loss, but she dared not move from the corner she'd scuttled backwards into. With Ares gone, her wild eyes were left to stare instead at Dawson. Was this real, or was she hallucinating? Had she finally died? That might explain the insanity of the situation, but if she had, was this Heaven or Hell?

**To Be Continued . . . **


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Aphrodite sat as prone and still upon Her seat as a statue, yet inside She trembled. It was taking all She could do to keep the full moon from affecting the Alderberan catpeople, and though She was doing all She could to keep them from feeling the emotions, She was feeling every bit of the moon's pull. She groaned low in Her throat as She shifted Her position.

She did not know how much longer She could last. She had never been _this_ horny without being in the process of getting off! At least, thank Zeus and Herself, Zora and Vang were both unconscious now -- even if She had slipped just a tiny bit in Vang's case. All right, in trying to keep Tom, Katrina, and Celina down, She had slipped completely, but She had known that there were plenty of Her people there to knock Vang out. He was no longer a problem, and She only had three left to concentrate upon.

Ares teleported in to Aphrodite's presence and was surprised at the look on Her face. She looked as though She was in pain and might need a trip to the throne room, so tightly was She squeezing Her body. In the midst of battle, He figured that that was definitely one thing She'd put off until the last minute. "How did I do," He asked Her, wanting Her praise worst than anything at the moment, "with Faith?"

"Faith . . . ?" Aphrodite murmured. She had trusted Ares to handle the situation and had not been keeping as full a check on Faith and the others as She had intended to. She moaned in the back of Her throat. Gods, She'd wanted to see Him! Oh, well, She'd simply have to rewind time a bit when She got the chance to, but now certainly wasn't the time!

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly as He moved closer to Her. He was worried as She looked even more figidity. "If You need to go that badly, I can handle it here alone for a while!"

Aphrodite dared to open one eye, and She moaned again as Her blue eyes feasted upon the handsome visage that was the God of War. "I . . . It's not that," Her voice hovered between a murmur and a groan. "It's . . . " Her fingers gripped Her seat even tighter. "Well, it's just not that."

"Is it something I can help with?" He asked worriedly. "I'll do whatever I can." Never in His wildest dreams did He figure that the lovely vision before Him was in need of His stud service, and as She was a Goddess, He could not read Her mind. "You have to tell Me what's wrong. You know I can't read Your mind," He reminded Her.

"And, Zeus, is that ever a good thing!" The admission was out before She could stop it, but Aphrodite didn't even realize it. She was far too busy feasting Her eyes upon Ares and imagining all the things She could do to His hard, muscular body. She moaned again.

"Baby, tell Me what I can do to help You!" He pleaded with Her even as He was growing more frustrated. Did She not trust Him to be able to handle a simple war!

"Ares, it's . . . It's . . . " She moaned low in Her throat again. "Gods, how I want You!" Uh-oh! Aphrodite thought immediately. That wasn't supposed to come out! Come on, girl! Now that You've got the stallion's motor revved, You've gotta turn it off before You forget everything!

It had to be a test, Ares realized. It wouldn't be this simple to get into Her basket of flowers again, or could it be? What had She been doing to make Her feel this way? Surely it wasn't Her seeing Him with Faith?

His mind quickly sped over the other Pirates and came to realize two things: First, that it was a full moon. He had never been much of one to know when the moon was full, but he couldn't help what He could now see: the full moon in all its glory. Secondly, there were Alderberan cats aboard, and when the moon was full, there were none hornier! Just what had His beautiful Goddess been attempting to do with the cats but control them? And now, their emotions were controlling Her!

His stallion leaped to the ready! He was not about to sneeze at this offer, not even if She hated Him the next day! He reached out and touched Her with a lecherous smile on His face. "Oh, My beautiful, beautiful darling, Your stallion is ready and aching for a ride!"

Aphrodite's body shot toward His the very second His skin touched Hers. "We . . . We really . . . really mustn't," She murmured yet She was already leaning into His embrace. "We . . . We can't leave _now_ . . . "

"It will only take a little while, My sweet," He promised Her even as He gathered Her close to Him, inhaling Her delicious scent. "They won't even miss us! I'll take You there, and then I'll bring You back!" His lips sought Hers even as He teleported Her to His throne room.

Aphrodite's, and therefore also the Alderberan catpeople's, defenses were shattered the very instant Ares touched His mouth to Hers. Her body arched against Him, Her hips cradling His stallion, and Her arms wrapped around His shoulders. Her mouth crushed down upon His, Her tongue sweeping instantly into His warm contours.

He melted at Her touch even as He felt Himself engulfed in flames, but He could think of nothing else but Her. He had loved Her forever, and He had only recently discovered that! He had not told Her, because He knew She'd never believe Him. His lips continued to kiss Her every spot that He could reach, trying to drive Her even wilder in Her desire.

* * *

Kurt returned to the hold after making sure that the chains were secure on both Zora and Vang. He was still having a hard time keeping himself from thinking about what he had seen the big cat doing to first the Vampiress and then the floor. He felt the heat rise and knew that it was from embarrassment.

He wished the ladies had not seen that. It wasn't fitting for a woman to have to look at, but he knew the tiger could not have helped himself and felt sorry for him at the same time. He hoped he did not have too many splinters the next day. He appeared next to Sean, who was standing with his arms around Emma.

Kitty's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. She couldn't stop thinking about Lockheed, Wolverine, the others, or the danger that they were undoubtedly in. At least, thank Gods, she knew that her beloved Kurt, Rachel, and Sean were all okay, and Sean had his Emma back. Still, though, she was presented with yet another problem. Kurt had been avoiding her since she'd appeared, and she had a feeling that he may have heard Rachel's comment.

She sighed inwardly. Just why _couldn't_ her friend ever be quiet when asked to be! Knowing she had to face Kurt and being concerned about his well-being as she could see his bruises and a puncture wound on his neck, she started to move forward. Just as she was about to speak, however, the blonde woman who was evidently Sean's long-lost love spoke.

Like Kitty, Emma had been thinking while Kurt had been bamfing. She was still uncertain as to rather or not what was happening was real, true life, but she knew she had to act as though it was and not just a wonderful dream or Heaven. "Kurt," she spoke, her blue eyes meeting his yellow orbs, "I owe you an apology."

He smiled at her before reaching out and briefly clasping her hand. "All is forgiven. I am just happy zat I could be of help getting Sean back to you. You two belong together, and it makes my heart feel good to see you reunited."

Emma smiled even as her blue eyes shimmered and she hoped yet again that this was reality. "Thank you, Kurt," she told him, "and I look forward to . . . getting to know you better as a friend." It had been such a long time since she had last had friends, or even allies, to talk to that she was having some difficulty picking her words. "I . . . I also have a question for you. Are there . . . Is there any healer among your . . . people?"

"Yes, ma'am, we have several. I am not sure vhere zey're at, but ve can go in search of zem."

"The healing can wait until all are rescued," Emma replied, "but I ask . . . not for myself . . . but for another who has fallen prey to these wretched creatures who call themselves Pirates." She moved slightly, changing her posture and Sean's, and gestured with a hand to the woman who lay, trembling and wrapped in a blanket, in the back of the cell.

Kurt had already been aware of the injured woman. He did not know what was wrong with her but had been watching her for a while. She seemed to shake and quiver with a disease of some kind, perhaps ague. He looked Emma in the eye. "I vill carry her, but I do not vant ze rest of you to touch her. She may have somezing highly contagious."

He heard a motion at his back and turned around. His eyes took in the luscious sight of Kitty, and he smiled at her. "Hi, mein Katzchen. Missed you," he told her with a slight twinkle in his eyes. He drank in every sight of her as a thirsty man drinks in water. His eyes quickly took in the bandage. "You vere shot, mein Katzchen?"

Despite all the worries running rampant throughout her mind, Kitty couldn't help but to smile when Kurt finally spoke to her. He wasn't ignoring her, after all! At his concerned observation, she tried to shrug the fact off with her good shoulder. "I'll be fine," she told him, "and I've had worse."

"How about you, Fuzzy?" she asked, her eyes searching his deep, yellow orbs as she stepped closer to him, all others forgotten for a brief moment. "Are you okay?" Her gaze shifted to the puncture wound on his blue neck. "What happened?"

"A tasty snack for a Vampiress? It vill heal in time."

"Is she dusted yet?" If she wasn't, she would be as soon as Kitty found her.

"Oh, ja. Spike took care of her. Ve had two of zose nasty females, and I do believe Spike took care of both of zem. Ve have a great many of us injured," he told Kitty, "but zank ze Gods none of us are dead."

Kitty wanted to reach out to Kurt, but she stopped herself just short of doing so, her eyes gazing longingly into his. Her hand ached to caress his soft fur, and her lips were dying of thirst for his mouth. She knew that now was not the time, however, and that instead it was time to take command.

Kitty forced her eyes to move from Kurt's and look instead to the woman wrapped in a blanket that he and Emma had just been discussing. Her eyes then moved from the injured woman to Emma. "I'm Kitty Pryde. I was Sean's Captain," she spoke formally, "and I'm glad to see you two back together. Do you know what _is_ actually wrong with her?" She gestured to the trembling woman.

Kurt's hand reached out to gently touch his Captain's face. His thumb gently caressed her lip, and he smiled at her. He wished that he could drink from her lips but knew that now was not the time or the place, but her eyes had held promise when she looked at him, and he knew that when the rescue was over, they'd have plenty of time to be together. Now they must rescue their group.

Kurt's touch sent shivers sweeping through Kitty. Her hand reached up to take his, and her fingers entwined with his as her eyes returned to him. "I love you too, Fuzzy Elf," she told him quietly, "and missed you, and thank Gods you're alive."

Though she was loathe to break up their reunion, Emma knew that they had to get the show on the road before they were found by the enemy. She coughed, reminding Kitty that there were others still there and duty to be handled.

Kitty sighed inwardly and stole a moment to brush her lips over Kurt's three-fingered hand before turning her attention back to Emma. Her brown eyes implored the blonde to go on.

"She was used as a test subject for something belonging to the Satanic Priest. It was a . . . an instrument he intended to use for one of your people, I believe."

Although Lorne had not made any comment, he had not missed a single thing that had happened in the room. When he heard Satanic Priest, his blood ran cold. That was the same bastard who had stolen his Crystal! He was having a hard time not crying, because he was afraid he'd never see Crystal again. He figured whatever the Priest had done to Crystal, he had done it to Faith, as well. Sad tears began to trail down his face, one of them splashing onto Angel's upturned face.

Angel's eyes opened. His mouth tried to say "Cordy", but he couldn't get it out.

Lorne heard him. "She's here, safe," he told Angel. "What can I do to help you recover?"

Angel's eyes sought Lorne's. "You know what I need. I can't get it for myself."

Connor was sitting on the other side of Angel and looked at Lorne. "What does he need?"

"Blood." Cordelia's voice was quiet from where she stood beside Lorne. She had wanted to kneel down beside Angel, but the realization of what was wrong kept her from doing so. Instead, her hazel eyes turned to sweep the cell until landing on the sword Kitty wielded.

Angel looked at Cordy and, in that moment, read her mind. "It can't be yours," he barely whispered.

Lorne looked up at her, knowing she could not hear what Angel had said. "Angel just said it can not be your blood. It has to be some one else's."

"Then take mine," Connor volunteered and looked at Angel who shook his head.

"And it can't be mine," Lorne said. "He's never had green Demon blood before. There's no telling what kind of affect it can have. One of us has got to go out and get him some." Even as he spoke, Lorne pulled his jacket off and covered Angel's groin area, which all had been desperately trying to divert their eyes from.

"I'll go," Connor told him, "but I can't . . . I'm not in any shape to fight any one."

Lorne looked at him. "Bring a dead body. That's all you need. They're freshly killed." Lorne was talking as though he was talking about regular food while his skin crawled at the mere thought of some one having to drink blood from any kind of body.

"Come down here," Lorne told Cordy. "Be next to him. It will comfort him, because although he's not able to move much, he knows it's you." He moved back out of the way with Connor. "Be quick, Connor. We have got to get off this ship, and we've got to save your father!"

Connor nodded and slowly began to take the long walk out to get a body. A hand reached out and touched Connor on the shoulder, and Connor's eyes went to the hand and then to the owner. "I'm going with ya," Spike told him. "Two of us will get there and back faster." Spike slipped out of his coat and handed it to Connor. "Take care of it. I'll expect it back."

Connor quickly covered himself with the coat. "Thanks," Connor told him, and together they made their way upward and out.

* * *

Lex could not believe his eyes! At long last, Clark was slowly waking. He was going to be all right, thank the Gods! "Clark, I love you!" Lex told him and pulled him to him in a big hug.

"Lex?" Clark questioned. His hands felt of Lex's back, checking every spot of his beloved that they could reach. "You're . . . You're alive! I knew in my heart you had to be!" Tears ran down his face even as he moved his mouth over Lex's.

Cole had adverted his eyes from Lex and Clark's reunion by looking solely upon Piper. He thought she looked more beautiful every time he saw her. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "Can I do anything for you, love?"

Piper's worry for her sisters had been steadily growing, but she had been loathe to send Cole back into battle. After all, she could not see him and, therefore, had no real idea of how badly he was hurt. "Cole," she hesitantly replied, her hand touching his and her fingers wrapping around his, "I . . . Sweetheart, you know the last thing I want to do is send you back out into that Hell, and I know you really want to be with me now just as I want to be with you, but . . . Well . . . "

"Yes, darling?" Cole asked concernedly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Cole, I can't see," Piper reminded him. "I'm helpless to help my sisters. Could you . . . Could you save them for me," she pleaded, tears shimmering in her dull eyes, "if it's not too late?"

Before Cole could answer, he was startled out of his wits when he heard a loud yowl. He turned to see that it was coming out of Katrina. "**_What the Hell!_**"

The very second the heat had rushed into Tom, he had began to change. Now, instead of a catman, he was a four-legged cat. He returned Katrina's yowl, his husky voice matching every bit of her pitch, before launching himself at her.

Katrina, now a four-legged cat, rolled with Tom into the corner where she began to lick him and nuzzle him, wondering why it had taken him so long to change.

Cole took one look at what was going on and he spoke to Lex, "Get Clark out of here. I need to get Piper out of here, as well. I'll come back for them later. If you two will touch me, I can shimmer all of us to safety."

"Cole, what in the world is going on!" Piper questioned frantically. "Are Tom and Katrina all right!"

"Darling . . . They are doing what cats do naturally. I'll find your sisters as soon as I get all of you over to Destiny's Ghost."

Piper's brow furrowed. What cats do naturally? What _did_ cats do naturally? Lick themselves?

Clark shivered as the sight of Katrina's naked body played through his mind. "Trust me," he murmured quietly, "you _don't_ want to know."

"Cat in heat season," Cole told her gently, hoping he wouldn't have to go into further details. Piper's deep blush told him he wouldn't. Cole picked Piper up and waited for the boys to touch him. The minute he felt their hands on him, he shimmered all of them over to Destiny's Ghost.

* * *

As soon as Judson had sensed that his plans for Faith had been interrupted, he had made short work of his current prey and snuck off. Though it would be extremely difficult to miss a Demon of the stature he had been, he had shrank himself and turned himself as black as night. Now, as he slipped across the deck, he passed by unnoticed by all.

Judson paused only a few feet away from his cabin. There, he solidified his body, allowing himself to return to normal. He knew that things were not going at all to plan, and he did not like the way the tables had been turned. He did, however, know exactly how to tip them back in his favor.

Judson reached out with his mind across thousands of miles. He passed over the vast ocean and many lands until finding the mind he sought. Hello, lover, he thought.

The response he was granted with was icy cold. What do you want, Judson?

Aw, what's wrong? Did I interrupt your little reindeer games? No matter. I know you'll find what I have to tell you of much more importance.

Speak, the ice-cold voice returned, but I warn you: Do not waste my time. My patience with you has long since melted.

Judson was not at all surprised. After all, they had only had a brief fling, and it had been years since he had last seen the geezer. What if I could tell you, he replied, exactly where your niece is?

WHAT! the voice roared within his mind. I thought she was dead! I should've known the bitch found a way to escape me!

Judson laughed but was careful to keep his amusement from his telepathic voice. Stopping to laugh almost as soon as he had began, Judson started filling his ex-lover in on his most recent conquests. Then, as he was finishing his conversation, he pulled a pistol from his pocket. The light of the moon caught on the glistening metal, and Judson grinned wickedly as he broke contact with Frostbite and began to work a new spell . . .

* * *

Helvira had known the very instant the battle had began, but unlike her fellow Piratesses, she had not gone on deck to join in the fighting. Instead, she had set about putting the next part of her plan in action. It had only taken a few spells to completely extinguish all light from the hold, chain the prisoners even more completely, and fasten iron gags over every prisoners' mouth so that none could speak a warning to whichever opponent might next come into her lair.

Since then, Helvira had been scuttling on all fours across the ceiling, which she hung upside down from, like a black widow awaiting the next snack to fall into her web. She had also been watching the battle from a crystal ball she had kept tucked away inside her dress' bodice. She paused as she heard a creaking in the roofing above the cell. Her slanted black eyes turned to the spot, and she was just in time to see a sight that filled her with delight as her sister and a one-handed Pirate fell into the cell. Before either could recover from their fall, Helvira had swiftly whispered another set of spells that chained both, snapped power-preventing collars over their necks, and fastened iron gags over their mouths.

Then, and only then, did Helvira approach the cell again. She peered down into the cell even as Delvira struggled to her feet. "How _lovely_ of you to drop in, sister dear," she crooned, "and your little friend too. Oh, yes! I recognize you!" she told the one-handed Pirate. "You're the one who claims to love the little _thing_ squished beneath you while screwing a woman on deck!"

James could not believe that he had fallen from one spell into another one, and of all things, to land on Smee, who he could not see in the darkness! His eyes grew wide with fear as he recognized the voice of Helvira, who sounded exactly like Delvira! He wanted to scream out that he did not knowingly want to screw the woman on deck. He had had little choice in the matter, but he knew that his family was in this room and that they would not believe the truth as they would not be able to hear the truth from his own lips and all that they would be able to hear were the lies from the bitch.

He knew he had landed on something, and he moved as soon as he heard it was Smee. He feared he had hurt his beloved, but he could not see him in the darkness nor could he touch him as he could not move his hands. You lying bitch! his eyes cast at her, but it only made him more aggravated as he knew he could not actually tell her that.

Where was she? Her voice sounded like it was coming from all over. Could he get to his feet? He tried only to find he was chained too tightly to get up.

Frederic could not believe that his father would actually have gone after a female, not after he had caught him and Smee together! He knew his father loved Smee! It had to be a spell!

He had been struggling for a while to get free but to no avail. He did manage to roll over to where he knew Smee had been laying when the lights had gone out. With his chained hands, he reached out and ran his hands over Smee.

Smee seemed to be unconscious and barely breathing. Fear for his father filled Frederic's heart. If some one did not come soon, it might be too late to save him! He wished fervently that he could get free and get a sword in his hands. He'd love to kill the bitch!

Smee had been laying where James had landed on top of him, his emotions too hurt for him to even want to move, when he felt Frederic's hands tentatively touching his portly body. Smee had always known that the day would come when James' attention was drawn to some one other than himself for he was too old, ugly, and fat to keep James' love forever. He had thought it would be a man, though, but it made no difference that it was a woman.

Frederic's gentle touches told Smee that he was still wanted, however. Even if the man he loved more than life itself was no longer faithful, even if he no longer wanted him, his boy still needed him. Smee lifted his head.

Frederic's hand went immediately to touch Smee's face, reassuring him that he would be near. He was glad that his father had moved. He still could not fathom the thought that James could be so faithless!

* * *

The very instant Cordelia had knelt down beside Angel, her hand had gone to him, and she had began to lovingly stroke his face and hair. She had also been whispering repeatedly to him, reminding him that she was there, she was all right, and that they were both going to get out of this alive or, in his case, undead.

Angel turned his face into the palm of her hand, and he kissed her. It took a lot out of him, but he had to touch her and he couldn't talk and tell her how he felt. He hoped the kiss did.

Cordelia smiled through her tears as she gazed down at the man she had come to love more than life itself. "I love you too," she whispered. "And you know," she added, trying to make light of the situation, "you may be a Vampire, but as Vampires go, you're pretty cuddly. We've got to get you better so that we can cuddle some more."

In response, he kissed her palm again.

Cordelia stroked Angel's face once more as she tuned into the conversation being held between Emma, Kitty, Kurt, and Sean. It seemed that the injured woman they were concerned about needed help but the fever that had fallen over her due to her wounds was highly contagious. Of course, they didn't want any one else catching the fever regardless of how much they wanted to help the woman.

Cordy's hazel eyes lifted back up to Lorne. "Lorne, do you hear that?" she questioned. "You know more about the healers in the crew than the rest of us. Do you think her fever's something they can cure, or is it too great a risk?"

"I'm . . . not sure what's wrong with the woman," Lorne told Cordy, "but the healers can handle anything if something has not happened to them. Isn't the blonde lady a mind-controller? Maybe she can use her telepathy and locate one?"

Cordy's brow furrowed. Lorne was now talking quite a ways out of her experience. She was just beginning to figure out exactly what telepathy was, but she still had no clue when it came to mind control. "Why don't you ask them?" she suggested in a whisper. "If we don't figure out what to do with the woman, we're not going to get moving, and we can't have some one coming down in here and finding Angel like this."

He nodded and looked toward the other group. "I couldn't help but to overhear. Do any of you have telepathic powers?"

Emma and Rachel spoke simultaneously. "I do."

"Perhaps you could use them to locate a healer or connect with their minds to bring one here?"

Emma glanced at the redhead. "Are you at all familiar with their crew?"

Ray shook her head. "Nope, but if Kitty and I link-up . . . "

Kitty quickly interrupted Rachel. She cared deeply for her friend, but until she smoothed things over with Kurt and made sure that he knew she was _not_ a Lesbian, she didn't want to be close to Rachel if she could help it as it might end up giving him more reason to doubt her. "Actually, Ray, I think you'd better concentrate on waking Elizabeth up. You can't keep floating her everywhere."

"True," Rachel sighed as her green eyes dropped back down to the blonde. She shook her head. "What a wimp! I mean, all you did was phase into that bitch's stomach and rip her guts out!"

"Euuw!" Lorne thought aloud and made a grimace, his face getting even greener than it usually was. Gods! he thought to himself. These women were braver and stronger than he was. He didn't envy them that, but he was very thankful he had not had to see that sight!

Fighting his stomach, he looked at Rachel. "Not every one can stomach seeing a sight like that." That was more than he could handle. He walked over to a corner and threw up.

Cordy's eyes had gone wide at the redhead's statement, and she had quickly covered her mouth with her hand. When she saw Lorne's reaction, however, it was just too much. With one hand clamped even tighter over her mouth, she gently laid Angel's head back down to the floor and rushed after Lorne.

Kurt gulped. "You did _vhat_, Katzchen! Zank ze Gods I did not have to see zat! Poor girl! Must've frightened ze wits out of her!"

There were tears shimmering and anger glowering in Kitty's eyes, and she refused to look at Kurt or Rachel. "Rachel," she commanded just as the redhead started to speak again, "_shut it_ and concentrate on waking Elizabeth up. Kurt, what the _Hell_ would _you_ have done if they had shot _your_ Mother! Emma, mind-link with me, and we'll find the healers."

"Sorry, Katzchen," Kurt told her, "about your Mother, and I am not condemning you for your mode of fighting, just saying zat I am zankful I did not have to see it."

Sean shook his head. He had seen Kitty fight before many times, and although he did not agree with some of her methods, he knew she was fair in a fight. "I am sorry, me friend, about yer mother, but I am thankful ye had time tae meet her. It is better tae have met an' lost than tae ne'er have known." He reached out, squeezed her forearm gently, and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kitty nodded, her anger ebbing slightly and more tears coming to the surface of her eyes. She fought them down determinedly. "Thanks, guys, but we don't have time to dwell on what's happened." Her teary eyes met Emma's gaze. "Emma?"

Our connection is complete, Kitty. Think of your healers, and we will see if we can find them.

* * *

Faith was still backed into her corner, her wild eyes searching Dawson in her heart's fetal attempt to find something that would make her believe in him again and her brain's determination to be ready to ward him off when he next moved toward her. Her body had ceased its shaking and instead grown as still as a statue, but her heart still thundered and she continued to shake inside.

Her mind's demands for an explanation would not stop pounding through her aching skull. How could this have happened! How could she have allowed herself to be such a fool, to believe that she might actually be able to have what she'd known she would never have ever since she'd been a child! How could she have let him get this close to her, given him such power to be able to hurt her, destroy her!

Of all the things Faith might have expected to happen, none was what happened next for as the door slid open, another figure entered . . . a figure that looked exactly like the one she was already staring at! Faith's eyes turned to stare at the new Dawson in disbelief, and she watched as his eyes shot wide in horror and his face paled.

Dawson had wanted to reach out and touch Faith again but was afraid to. He didn't want her pulling further away from him. He had just about made up his mind to try talking to her again when the door had opened and he was face to face with his double! "Who the Hell are you!" he asked as he jumped to his feet and stood between the newcomer and Faith.

"F-F-F-F-Faith!" the second Dawson trembled almost as much as his voice did. "I-I-I-I-I don-don't know what h-h-h-he's," he pointed a shaking finger at the other Dawson, "d-d-do-done t-t-t-to y-y-you or . . . or wha-what he-he's to-told you, but you have to b-believe me, _this_ is me, no-not th-that!"

"L-Look at-at th-the sw-sword he-he's ca-carrying!" the new Dawson continued. "You . . . You know I-I can-can't fight or even wi-wield tho-those th-things! Bu-But I-I di-did fi-find th-this on . . . on my way he-here!" His motions were extremely slow as he scooped, removed a pistol from his pocket, and slid it across the deck straight toward Faith.

Faith touched the pistol with a trembling hand, her stricken eyes constantly dancing back and forth between the two Dawsons. It was now obvious that Judson was, beyond any possible doubt, taking Dawson's form. It had been Judson who had whipped her as Dawson, Judson who had used her guy's form to destroy her. But which Dawson was the real Dawson, and which was Judson? Slowly, the trembling spreading from her fingers all throughout her arm, Faith raised the pistol.

* * *

Delvira's black eyes cut into her sister, but she could say nothing for the iron gag prevented her from being able to speak. She growled at her, but Helvira only cackled in return. "You might as well just calm down and wait! It's not as if you're going anywhere! First, you'll get to see me kill our little idiot of a sister, and _then_, when the so-called fighting's over, I'll make my decision as to rather to kill you or your little _husband_ . . . " She moved aside to wave a hand at Jareth. " . . . first . . . "

Delvira's eyes went to her husband, and her heart leapt into her throat. Thank Gods, he was still alive, but what had her heartless monster of a sister done to her beloved! His clothes had been torn into shreds, and he seemed to be barely alive from where he hung on the wall. What made her heart feel dead in her chest, however, was the sight of his legs and feet. From below his drooping member to the ends of his feet, there seemed to be nothing but mangled flesh and gushing blood! She tried to cry out, but the gag forced her cry into a whimper!

Delvira's enraged gaze turned onto her triplet. Helvira would pay! She didn't care what it took; she _would_ kill the bitch this time! She tried to conjure a fireball and then stopped in perplexion when she couldn't remember the spell!

* * *

Spike grinned. They didn't even have to go up to the deck to find a willing body as a live Piratess was heading straight for them! She grinned evilly as she spotted the two men. Spike looked at Connor. "Move out of the way; I'll take care of her."

Connor, who now realized he had been in no shape at all to go after a body, leaned heavily against the wall and watched as Spike moved in on his target and broke her neck in two easy snaps. Spike lifted her and carried her easily to where Angel was.

"What happened?" Spike asked as his nose was assailed with the stench that now permeated from the shadows of the hold.

Cordelia stole a glance back toward the questioning Vampire. She was glad to see that he'd brought a body but did not answer him. Instead, she set about tearing a part of her skirt off.

Lorne shook his head. "Don't wanna know, Spike. Suffice it to say, it was enough to make both Cordelia and me sick, and it just had to come up. And I _don't_ want to watch that, so I'll go see what happened to the boy." He headed off in the direction Spike had just come from to find Connor sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.

Lorne wondered. If Connor came from two Vampires, would that not mean that he was a Vampire, too? Might he also need blood? "Connor," he asked as he laid a gentle hand on the boy's head, "do you drink blood?"

"Never . . . have," Connor told him. "I might need it, though. Am I not a Vampire? My parents both were."

"I'm not sure," Lorne told him. "I'll help you get back to your father. He should be recovering soon. Perhaps he'll know?"

Lorne assisted Connor to his feet, and together they made their way back to where the others were.

* * *

Jareth could not believe that the bitch was now talking to herself out loud again! He got tired of hearing her voice and wished that he could put a gag on her, as well. He could not feel his body below his waist any longer. He had long since lost track of how many Goblins the bitch had killed.

He only hoped that his lady wife was safe, wherever she was at. In the periods that he had been unconscious, it seemed he came from being with Delvira and their being together had renewed his strength to help him to hang on just a little bit longer. His crystal balls were taken Gods only knew where. His amulet was gone, and he knew he had no real powers left as he had been trying desperately to free himself or any of the others.

His owl eyes picked up some things that were moving around in the pitch black hold, and he realized, in his fogged brain, that not only was Helvira no longer by herself but Delvira was there or either Elvira! He couldn't make out which. He could see that they were bound and gagged, as well.

His dazed brain began to listen to the conversation that Helvira was spitting out and realized that it was Delvira. Damn! he thought. Why did it have to be Delvira! Elvira doesn't have any power to begin with, but Delvira would have stood a chance to save us!

He did not move or give himself away in any form, because he did not want Helvira to think about further torture on him so that she could show his beloved Delvira who was in charge. He felt the person next to him shake violently. He did not know how to help him as he knew he was being shocked with the collar. He could sense it was a full moon and knew that the collars were the only things holding the Werewolves. If they got free, they could save the rest of them!

Wolverine, at the other end of the line-up, knew that Jareth was conscious. He sensed it the minute he opened his eyes, but he had known it long before. He did not know how the guy was holding on. He had seen the tortures inflicted upon him and had been thankful that they had not been inflicted upon him, even though he knew that his healing factor would have healed him once he was freed.

If Jareth could somehow get free, Logan hoped he'd be able to help. He knew his claws had not grown back and feared that they might not even when the collar was off. He'd never had them completely ripped out before. He kept his breathing steady and his eyes closed so as not to alert Helvira, but he kept himself ready at the same time to help if anything presented itself.

**To Be Continued . . . **

Author's Note: We want to let everybody know that there has been a huge update to our website for the series at http/k. Part of the update was the resetting of all kept polls and the creation of a new poll. The polls will be very important from now on as we are considering releasing some more characters from the storyline and will partially base our decisions as to who to keep and who to . . . send elsewhere . . . on our readers' choices.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**Chapter Twenty-one**

After wiping her mouth with the piece of cloth she'd torn from her skirt and doing the best she could to clean herself up so that Angel would not have to look upon her bile, Cordelia turned back around. Lorne was gone, though she still clutched a second piece of cloth for him. Her eyes immediately moved to Angel. Spike was assisting him in sitting up, and his fangs were deeply buried in a Piratess' neck.

At first, Cordelia trembled at the sight, but she couldn't tear her eyes away even as Angel paused to lick the blood from his lips and rip an even larger hole in the Piratess' neck. She shivered but still could not move her eyes away. She knew the sight of his feeding was something she was going to have to get used to, and she stood rooted to the spot, watching him and quivering inside.

* * *

The first taste of the life-giving fluid on Angel's tongue helped him to regain his strength. He was aware of Cordelia watching him, but he could no more stop drinking the nourishment his body craved than he could turn back time. When he got to a spot that he could take a breather, he offered Spike some blood.

Spike declined and told Angel that he needed every bit and not to waste any. Angel nodded and continued feasting. Never once did his eyes seek Cordelia as he was afraid she would turn from him in revulsion.

* * *

Prue had cried till she thought there were no more tears to come, but every time the bitch had hurt Brendan again, she had cried again, turning her face away so that Helvira would not know that Prue was crying. Now she lay on the deck flooring, praying for a speedy death. She could not stand watching Brendan trying to do himself in with the collar. She began to realize that there would not be a happy ending for them. Without Brendan, she didn't want to live, but she had no way to end it.

She felt a rustling next to her and saw two cat eyes looking at her and a paw reach out to her. She didn't know if it was Kit or Salem as she could not make them out in the dark and they could not talk to her.

Salem had reached out to touch Prue. He had Kit beside him, and she was chained just as tightly as he was. All he could do was touch reassuringly and keep hoping that, in the tenth hour, rescue would come. His keen ears had picked up the fighting above deck, and it had moved away from them several times but had returned every time but the last time. Had their side lost? Would there be no rescue?

Kit's paw reached out and touched Prue, as well, and then Prue felt Carl and realized that all three were trying to give her reassurance and hope even though they felt none themselves. It gave her renewed courage, and she began to pray for deliverance.

Carl shifted nervously again as he felt the bottom of the ship being rammed once more. He didn't know what had angered the seacreatures beneath them, but something was definitely going on down there, something he didn't want any part of! He had already been reaching out to Prue, and now he began to trace letters on her skin, hoping he could explain something to her that might help her, even if just a little bit.

Prue felt Carl writing on her skin. She could make out the letters and spelled them to herself carefully so as to not lose any of them. F-u-l-l m-o-o-n. Relief flooded Prue's heart from those two words.

She knew Carl was telling her that it was a full moon. With those simple two words, Prue realized Brendan was not trying to kill himself. Her finger could barely reach Carl. She didn't figure he knew many words. Y-e-s, she wrote back to him, hoping that he would understand.

Carl sighed inwardly, sensing that the realization had brought Prue at least some relief. As the ship was rammed from underneath once more, however, he slid even closer to her. He didn't know what was beating up at them from down there, but whatever it was, he prayed it'd stay down there!

Prue felt the floor tremble and wondered what could possibly be causing it. Was some one coming from below to rescue them? She renewed her praying efforts.

* * *

While Angel feasted outside the cell, Kitty and the telepaths continued to work inside. Rachel had sat with her legs folded before her on the cold, hard floor and had been concentrating ever since on giving the blonde called Elizabeth a mental wake-up call. The girl seemed almost impossible to awaken, however, as she dreamed of some mustached man and silly clouds!

Emma and Kitty, meanwhile, continued to search through the minds on both ships in search of the healers. They found Katrina first, and Kitty blushed visibly at the sight. "Moving on . . . " Emma murmured quietly.

Sean wondered what they had just seen but dared not disturb them to find out.

Kurt continued to watch in rapt attention, wishing he could see whatever it was that they had seen and realizing that maybe it was a good thing that he could not as they had not hesitated but moved on quickly. Could the person be dead, or something else? he wondered.

They found Celina next, and Emma arched against Sean's hands where his arms encircled her even as Kitty moaned. Dear Gods, the heat circulating throughout that catwoman's body! Looking through Celina's blue eyes, they found the other healer Kitty knew of, and both women paled.

Sean was a little surprised that Emma arched against him and thought perhaps that it was not a good idea to hold her while she was doing her telepathy. He wanted to release her but was afraid she'd fall.

Any one else? Emma questioned hesitantly in Kitty's mind.

"I'm afraid not," Kitty spoke aloud, and Emma broke the connection as their eyes reopened. Kitty sighed. "What we found wasn't . . . wasn't good, but we've got to get moving. We've got to get to Crystal."

* * *

Helvira whirled toward the door as she sensed a group approaching. She quickly scanned the approaching group but could pick up very little mental activity. She knew even before the door opened that the group was either Goblins or Fieries for the only thing she could pick up clearly from their little minds was the need to get to their King.

"HEY, MAN!" one of the Fieries shouted as he opened the door. "WE FOUND THEM!"

"Yeah!" another chimed in. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"You wriggle in the middle," a third instructed, "and I'll go down the long way!"

What next? Jareth thought. RUN, YOU LITTLE BEGGARS; RUN! he wanted to shout at them but could say nothing.

Delvira grimaced. She knew she could not help the Fieries for she had figured out that the collar was preventing her mind from being able to call upon any of her spells, and with no help, the Fieries were practically sitting ducks. Her black eyes turned to them, burning with a single command: **_Run!_**

"Hey, guys," Helvira asked, "wanna party?"

"We're gonna party!" one of the Fieries answered her.

"Yeah!" another agreed. "We're gonna take off your head!"

"Correction," Helvira returned, "I'm going to take off _your_ head." She pointed her long, black fingernails at the Fieries, and flames shot forth. The Fieries' heads were burned straight off of their bodies, and the soot ran down onto the arms that were madly seeking their heads.

Jareth cringed at the sight of the burning and the temporary flares where each head had been. He couldn't help the Fieries, and he knew, without their heads, they'd soon die. **_YOU BITCH!_** his mind screamed at Helvira, knowing that she'd never hear it, but if he were freed, he'd make her pay for each one of the lives she'd taken from him. He'd never realized how much his people actually meant to him until now, when he had lost so many of them. Tears trailed down his face at so much needless death.

Knowing she could not help them, Delvira looked away and found her black eyes gazing into the faces of human children. She was thankful to see that Simon and Jasmine had covered the kids' eyes from the sight, but she knew from the look on the blonde, that the woman's constitution would not hold up much longer.

"We can't have you scurrying about here in search of your heads and making noise to alert the others," Helvira spoke to the headless Fieries though knowing full well that they could not hear her, "so say good night, boys." With that, she set another belch of flame forth to extinguish their bodies.

Delvira growled as her eyes returned to Helvira. She knew she wanted her, so why couldn't she just take her, face off against her one on one, instead of torturing so many! But Delvira knew that that was not the way her sister worked. It never had been, and it never would be.

Helvira turned back to face her prisoners even as the door to the hold swung shut once more. "You know, those little morons reminded me of something." She was no longer scuttling across the roof but was walking across the floor once more. Now, she walked to the area of the cell where the remaining Goblins trembled together in a heap.

Helvira's black eyes peered down at the small, green creatures. "With both Delvira and her husband my captives," she announced for all to hear, "I no longer have need of you." With that, she burned them to a crisp.

Jareth managed to clench and unclench his fists, but it was the only part of his body that he could move. If only he could get his hands around that bitch's neck! But with each passing of his subjects, he lost more and more faith in being rescued. What a Hell of a way to go! he thought. Maybe the bitch will make it quick, but I doubt it. It's not her style. He slumped against the wall.

* * *

Trina stood in shock, tears running unchecked down her face while rain and wind pelted her body. This _couldn't_ have happened! Andrew _couldn't_ be gone! Not to mention that he couldn't be the Angel of Death! Not _her_ Andrew! Not her Andrew, who was so gentle and incapable of truly fighting!

Carlos and Trent stood where they had gotten back to their feet after having passed directly through Andrew. Both men watched Trina with cautious eyes, neither knowing what to expect. They knew what it had been like when she had been left at the altar at one time, something she had never discussed with Andrew, but neither knew what she might do after Andrew's revelation -- a revelation that, as insane as it seemed, neither could deny as the man had even glowed before vanishing into thin air!

When Trina finally moved, it was to open her mouth and shout out at the top of her lungs. "**_ANDREW!_**" she screamed his name into the howling wind. "ANDREW, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, TO US! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT I MAKE MY DECISION SO QUICKLY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS WORKING WITH A TIME LIMIT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANY OF THIS UNTIL YOU RAN OFF! ANDREW, ANSWER ME!"

Her next words stung Carlos' heart, but he knew he had to displace his own emotions now in order to help the woman he secretly loved. "DAMN IT, ANDREW! I WOULD'VE CHOSEN YOU IF ONLY YOU'D TOLD ME THAT MY TIME WAS LIMITED!"

Trina continued to scream into the wind, her body trembling with the sadness that threatened to engulf her, but no answer came. Trent and Carlos exchanged a look, and then both began to head toward her as one. They were barely beginning to approach her when a gunshot exploded and a bullet soared into Trent's shoulder. It knocked him backwards against the railing.

"TRENT!" Carlos and Trina yelled even as they tried to run after him, but it was too late as his body fell over the railing and spiraled down toward the ocean.

"TRINA," Carlos yelled, catching sight of the shooter, "WATCH OUT!" Even as the Mexican called out the warning, however, another rain of bullets came. These spattered into his body, hitting him in the legs and arms, and he staggered to his knees.

"CARLOS!" Trina screamed. She dove into the pathway of the bullets, flipping herself around as she did so and pulling her own pistol. Her bullet shot home into the Piratess' heart, but another of the Piratess' bullets lodged itself into Trina's chest. The women fell to the deck at the same time, but Trina fought against the unconsciousness that threatened to take her.

Sliding her pistol back into its holster, Trina turned to look at Carlos. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw him laying crumpled on the deck. She tried to get to her feet, but pain swept through her where she had hit her side hard on the deck. Still, she had to get to him, and she drug herself to him on her elbows and knees.

Finally reaching Carlos' body, Trina reached out toward him with a trembling hand. She was terrified of what she was going to find, but still she forced herself to take his wrist and feel for his heartbeat. She found his weak pulse, but her own world turned to darkness while her hand still clasped his wrist.

* * *

Lorne had just reached Angel's side, assisting Connor and sat Connor on the floor beside his father. He had seen that the two women were deep in their mind-connection and was hoping that they had found something to help. He looked at Angel, who had blood running down his chin. "Do you think Connor needs blood? He says he's never drank it before."

Angel looked at Connor. "Open your mouth." He looked inside at the boy's teeth. "He doesn't have fangs, so until such a time as he gets them, I would say he doesn't need blood. He just needs a healer."

Spike looked at Angel. "Why would he be needing blood? He's not a Vampire."

"Spike, . . . Connor's my son."

"**_What the Hell!_**" Spike asked, looking at Connor and then back at Angel. "How can that be! I thought we couldn't have children!"

"Apparently, some of us can," Angel told him. "Smell Connor." Spike leaned forward and sniffed Connor. "I thought there was something familiar about him! He smells like you and Darla!"

"Darla was his mother," Angel told him. "I just recently found out I had a son. Believe me, if I had known, I'd've gone after him a long time ago."

"Welcome to the family," Spike told Connor. "Angel's like my big brother."

Through dazed eyes, Connor looked from Spike to Angel. "You two don't look anything alike!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Cordelia spoke up hesitantly as she approached the group. "They're both handsome Vampires, and something tells me Spike's big on the duty and brooding too . . . " She reached out, with a tentative smile trembling over her lips, to hand pieces of her skirt to both Angel and Lorne. "You guys might want to clean up a bit."

"Thanks," Angel told her as he accepted the bit of cloth and swiped at his chin.

Spike pointed to the left of his mouth. "You missed a spot."

Angel laughed and wiped it off. Lorne's attention had returned to the mind-connected group just in time to hear them breaking it off. He stood up. "You found Crystal?" he asked eagerly. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded as he heard their next words.

Angel threw the discarded body away and got to his feet. "What's wrong with my sister?" he asked worriedly.

"I . . . It's not easy to explain," Kitty started hesitantly even as she felt Rachel's mind return and knew without looking that Elizabeth was coming to. "I . . . "

Emma knew the brunette was having a hard time breaking the news to her friends, so she picked up where Kitty's voice shook. Her blue eyes peered out from the bars to the green-skinned Demon and brunette Vampire. "Do either of you," she questioned with a forced calmness, "know what a wheel is?"

"Oh my Gods!" Angel exclaimed, his pale skin going even paler. "Lorne, you'd best stay here! You will not be able to handle this! You won't be able to do anything to help her!"

"I'm not staying here, no matter what it is!" Lorne told him. "Let's go now and do what we can!"

Spike looked at Kurt. "Can you bamf two at a time?" Kurt nodded. "Take the woman and Connor to Destiny's Ghost. My healer can handle them."

Kurt nodded again. Spike helped Connor to stand even as Kurt scooped up the injured woman. "Lay your hand on me, boy, and don't take it off no matter vhat," Kurt told him. Spike hooked Connor's arm through Kurt's and told him to hang on and that he'd see him soon. Kurt bamfed out as the rest of the group headed up, Rachel supporting Elizabeth who was now awake but still weak.

* * *

Once Cole made sure that Piper was safe aboard the Destiny's Ghost, he shimmered to where he felt Prue was. He was about to reach out, touch her, and shimmer them out when he felt a collar snap over his neck. _What the Hell!_ he thought and reached up to grab it only to be shocked until he fell to his knees.

"Prue?" he managed to get out only to feel an iron gag go around his mouth. He tried to shimmer just himself out and found his powers no longer worked.

"Welcome to the party, Mister Turner," Helvira crooned from the other side of the cell.

His eyes glared angrily back at the bitch, wishing he could conjure an energy ball to lob her head off but having to lay down beside Prue as the new chains bore him to the floor.

"Enjoy your stay," she told him. "It won't last long. Oh, and don't worry," she added, "I'll be sure to snatch up the rest of the Power of Four when I get the chance so Piper won't be made lonely for long."

Cole's fists clenched, but he was unable to do anything. Helvira launched herself back to the ceiling and resumed her pacing and watching of the battle.

* * *

Spike led the group upward to the deck. Beside him walked Angel, who was still trying to get Lorne to stand back but knew that he wouldn't because he was in love with Crys. He knew he'd have to be ready to catch Lorne once he caught sight of Crys. He knew if Cordy was up there, somebody would have to grab him.

Spike kept glancing nervously over at Lorne. How would he take it? He still remembered the first time he had seen some one on the wheel. It was a friend of his, and there had been no hope. Spike had put him out of his misery. With them not being able to find any healers, Spike figured he might have to put Crys out of her misery, as well.

Angel was deep in his thoughts. What would they find on deck? He recalled the first time he had seen some one on the wheel. He had thanked the Gods it was not some one he had known personally and had killed the man, knowing that it would take days for him to die on the wheel instead. He couldn't imagine his sister being on one, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on whatever bitch had put her there. He only hoped that Drusilla and Darla had not been the ones to do it alone as he wanted to get his hands on some one and make them pay.

Kitty, Cordelia, and Elizabeth followed behind Lorne, Spike, and Angel. Kitty had positioned herself behind Lorne, knowing full well that the poor man was likely to faint when he saw his beloved in the situation she was in, and she had set Cordy to Elizabeth's other side out of the realization that the Princess would probably be better able to handle herself than the blonde, though not by much.

Cordelia walked in silence behind Spike, still trying to take everything in and not have an emotional fit. Almost all of them had been through Hell this day or night (she'd long ago lost track of the time), and instead of getting better, as she'd thought things would when Angel returned to himself and was freed, things seemed to only be getting worse.

She had heard of wheels before and knew that they were some sort of horrid torture device that no one had ever walked away from. She also couldn't help remembering that she had gone right alone with the plan that had landed Crystal in the wheel. Dear Gods, Cordy thought even as fresh tears welled in her hazel eyes, what had she done!

Elizabeth walked with one hand by her side and the other over her stomach. She was barely aware of where they were going, but what bothered her was the mental image that kept playing through her mind over and over again.

Rachel, who was taking up the rear behind Kitty, kept glancing at Elizabeth. She would have liked to have told the blonde to get a grip and that there were much more important matters at hand, but she didn't want Kitty to bark at her again.

Sean held to Emma's hand. As he followed the rest of the group out, he kept glancing backward and listening in case, by some weird happenstance, something had gotten into the place behind them and was even now hunting them. His skin crawled. Something was wrong; something was watching them! His every sense was alert, but still he could not find what it was.

Emma could sense her beloved's tenseness, but a quick telepathic sweep of the area behind them told her there was nothing following them. Perhaps, she feared, he was waking up, or she was? Perhaps this wonderful dream was coming to an end all too quickly? She prayed it wasn't so to any God or Goddess that might care to listen and abide her wish.

Realizing that his tension was causing Emma to be more tense, Sean reassuringly squeezed her hand. He dreaded what they would find when they came upon deck.

Emma glanced at Sean. She would have liked to have asked him if he was okay but knew he could not be and feared his answer should there be something else, something along the lines she was afraid of, bothering him.

* * *

Dawson searched his mind for some way to prove to Faith that he was the real Dawson. First of all, he couldn't remember a single time he had ever stuttered as badly as this new Dawson did! Surely, that would be a give away to her?

"Faith, remember the day of the dinosaurs? Think about it. I know it's not a good memory, but I can't think of any other way of proving who I am. Ask the other one what part of you he carried after you were attacked." He did his best to block his mind from being able to be read by the other guy, thinking of Faith and him in the tub, in the bed, . . . anything at all to not think of the one thing that would be the answer.

Faith's eyes had gone to the first Dawson as he had began to speak, and for a moment, his words had began to make sense to her. Then, however, her gaze shifted back to the pistol she held. It seemed almost to be quivering in its own eagerness to shoot something, and then familiar voices rained down upon her ears.

Mewing echoed through her mind even as her mother's voice spoke. "Do it! Do it, you little bitch! You know you should have all those years ago!"

Then Dawson's voice sounded within her mind. "You know what you should do, Faith, before I can hurt you again."

"Before we have the chance," other voices, including Jack's, Katrina's, Lex's, and Angel's, chorused. Salem's mewing agreement added to Snow's.

"_Faith!_" Dawson called her name again desperately. "_Listen to me! I love you! The only way I can prove who I am is if you **listen** to me! The **other** one is **Judson**! I **swear** to you! I have **not** harmed you! **Listen** to **me**, and **ask** the **question**!_"

He wanted to rush forward and snatch the gun. It was as though he could see the wheels in her head turning. He looked at the other Dawson, who was grinning evilly. "_Leave her alone, you bastard!_"

"_Answer the question! You heard me ask it! What part of Faith did you carry when she was attacked by the dinosaurs!_"

Judson looked through Dawson's eyes at the real Dawson. His lips curled even higher in his sinister grin. "Why should I answer you?" he returned. "It's not as if she can hear us any way."

"What makes you think that?" Dawson asked. "_She looked at me! I know she can hear me!_ Are you filling her mind full of filthy things? _You're_ the cause of her being like this, you filthy swine!" He took a step toward the fake Dawson.

"Sh," the second Dawson hushed the first with a finger pressed to his lips. "You don't want to miss this, boy. It's about to get _really_ good." He gestured toward Faith.

Faith had completely lost track of reality. Instead, she was lost in her own world where her mother, Snow, Dawson, Salem, and all those she had ever thought could be her family whirled around her. "**_DO IT!_**" they shouted as one. "**_DO IT!_**"

"You know you're no good! You know we don't love you, never could, and never did! You know the only way to protect yourself, to keep yourself from ever being hurt again! **_DO IT!_**"

The Dawson in Faith's mind pressed his hand over the pistol, and as he did, the pistol she held in reality turned toward her. "Do it," he whispered. "Then I'll never be able to hurt you again!"

* * *

As they came to the deck, death and blood scented the air. Dead bodies were everywhere, but still fighting was underway in other places. Right in the center of where they were heading was a dead body. With a scream, Spike flew to the body. "**_NO, KYNA, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!_**" he screamed to the night sky. He gathered her to him only to realize that her head was missing! He began to rock her body, his cries renting the air.

It was at that moment that all other eyes were drawn to the wheel. Lorne screamed; Angel caught him. He adverted his eyes; he did not want to see Crys entwined in the spokes. His gut wrenched. "I told you you didn't want to see her."

"**_I LOVE YOU, CRYS!_**" Lorne screamed up to her. "We've got to get her down from there!"

Elizabeth screamed. Rachel reached out to her, knowing beyond any shadow of a doubt that the blonde had just fainted again.

Cordelia did not even realize the scream that left her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes even as her scream faded and she whispered instead. "_Dear Gods, it can't be! We couldn't have done **this**!_"

Cordelia's tortured words hit Angel's ears, and he realized that she was blaming herself. She was not to blame, but now was not the time for him to talk to her about it. Every second they lost was worse. Realizing that Spike was not able to help, he turned to Kitty and Sean. "We have to get her down. The sooner we get her down and find a healer . . . Maybe we . . . . Maybe we . . . can save her yet?"

Sean moved forward to help. "How di we get her down?" he asked.

"I can get her," Kitty stated, knowing she could phase Crystal out of the wheel's spokes but would have to be extremely careful. "Angel, Spike said something about his crew having a healer. I don't know who she is, but we need her. You tell Sean what to look for," she continued, climbing up into the air even as she spoke, "and he can fly and find her. None of your crew's going to be any good. Crys can't heal herself, and the Lewises are out for the count. Pretty much," she added, glancing at Celina who was on her knees, her claws embedded in the wood of the deck and her fur fluffed out at all angles.

Looking at Celina, Angel asked, "What's wrong with her?" Then it hit him. Alderberan catpeople and full moons!

How many of their people were like the Alderberan cats and were out of control of their bodies at the present time? He knew there were several Weres, and even though they had put some into chains, there were still some running loose. He was most concerned about Wolf and Brendan, neither of whom could control themselves on a full moon. He looked around, hoping to see any of them, and then realized they were probably still held captive somewhere.

He watched Kitty walk the air molecules. He had seen her do it in the past, and it never ceased to amaze him. Could she get Crys out of the wheel? He hoped she could!

He glanced around the area they were in, wondering why there were not being attacked and then saw that Crystal's babies; Lockheed; and her cousin, Jack; were holding the Piratesses at bay.

* * *

Xena had been fighting for what seemed like forever and still had more Piratesses coming her way. She was glad that Celina had taken Gabrielle to Destiny's Ghost, where she knew she was safe. She glanced down at Kyna's head swinging on her belt. She could hear Spike wailing at the top of his lungs and figured he was just upset because he couldn't find her head. She'd get to him as soon as she could and give him the head.

She felt something at her back and was about to attack it when a familiar scent assailed her nostrils. "_Gabrielle, what in the Hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be on Destiny's Ghost!_"

"That explains your transportation method," Gabby called back, "but did you honestly think I was going to leave you here!" She swung her sword into the heart of another on-rushing Piratess.

"I see Celina did a fine job on you, my love, and your presence is always welcome in a fight!" As they were given a breather, Xena turned quickly around and planted a huge kiss firmly upon Gabrielle's mouth.

Gabrielle returned Xena's kiss as best as she could manage, but she was fighting a tiredness from the healing that she would not admit to. Xena's wonderfully passionate kiss left Gabby gasping for air, but her mouth fell open, her green eyes shot wide, and her face paled when Xena pulled away from her. "**_What the Hades is that!_**" she demanded, pointing at Kyna's swinging head.

"You know Kyna Chan!" Xena told Gabrielle. "She's an Immortal."

"I know Kyna," Gabby answered, trying to stay calm, "and I know you trained with her, _and_ I know that she's an Immortal. But, Xena, that doesn't explain why her _head_ is hanging from _your belt_!"

"Just haven't had the time to get it reconnected with her body yet, Gabrielle. I'm fighting my way there now! That howling you hear is Spike trying to find her head!"

"Xena," Gabrielle asked, her green eyes slanted upwards at her gorgeous beloved, "are you feeling all right? You didn't get hit on _your_ head, did you, love?"

"Hmm . . . Just a cut on the forehead," Xena flipped her hair back so that Gabrielle could see, "but not a direct hit. What makes you ask that?" Xena asked even as another Piratess rushed forward and Xena began to fight her.

"I'll explain later!" Gabrielle called back even as she also gained a new opponent. She swiped at the bitch with her sword only to be met with the Piratess' blade clinking against her own. She knew that that cut must be a lot worse than Xena was letting on to, which didn't surprise her. After all, Xena never let on to her injuries being as truly bad as they were. When the fight was over, she'd have to see to her beloved's wounds first and then try to talk her sense back into her.

It did not take Xena long to defeat the Piratess she was fighting, and she turned to help Gabby finish hers. She kicked the Piratess in the butt and over the edge of the ship when the bitch leaned down for her sword that Gabby had knocked out of her hand. "Let's get to Spike," Xena told her. "That howling is getting on my nerves!"

Gabrielle nodded. Maybe Spike's reaction to Kyna's head would help knock Xena's brain back together!

* * *

Though Celina had tried valiantly to concentrate on saving Crystal, the pain and burning inside her body had reached such a point that she had collapsed to the deck on all fours. She had known what was coming the instant she hit the wood and embedded her claws into the deck in hopes of forcing herself to stay. She growled, yowled, and meowed in heat even as every single inch of her fur fluffed out. She was still on all fours as Kitty approached the wheel, still shaking, trembling, and battling her inner self.

She had forgotten about the fighting. She had forgotten about Morph going off with a stranger to destroy the kryptonite before it could hurt Clark any more. She had not heard Spike's, Lorne's, Elizabeth's, or Cordelia's screams, nor did her empathy sense the others' emotions as each one of the approaching group, even Rachel, who was rather annoyed with Elizabeth's constant fainting, was saddened and horrorified by the sight of Crystal being held prisoner in the wheel.

Celina had forgotten all but two things: the burning need to have a dick implant deeply into her and the fact that Crystal's life hung in the balance with only her to save her. It was then that she heard something whimpering by her side. She recognized the furry beast as a wolf, and even as her hormones screamed at her to have a snack of fur, even if it wasn't a sword, her mind and heart cried out. "**_GET AWAY FROM ME!_**" she roared at Elvira to which the wolf fell back in shock.

Celina's glazed eyes found themselves staring past the wolf to where the Sorceress was leering before Fred, Dawn, and Clyde, all three of which seemed frozen to the spot. She saw a bundle of cream and chocolate fur come flying at the Sorceress. The Sorceress' mouth moved swiftly even as she side-stepped Meesy. Had Celina not been so lost to her hormones, fear would have caught her heart but instead she merely watched the scene unfold while snarling and growling.

Meesy had spotted the Sorceress just as she'd began to weave a spell over the girls and Ace's monkey, and he had burst into a run headed straight for her in hopes of saving them. He had not counted on her sensing him, however, nor on the spell that she hit him with. Even as he flew through the air, he began to change. His entire body grew shorter and smaller until he hit the deck as nothing more but a little kitten. "Mrw?" the kitten questioned, wondering what crazy place he was in as the Meesy that was thought no more.

Celina's growl rose to a roar at what she witnessed, and a spell came to her desperate mind. It was her one chance, she knew, even as her claws slowly began to draw out of the wood. If she didn't knock herself out soon, Gods only knew what she might kill or lay! Celina's anguished voice rose, speaking alien words that no one on the entire ship could understand.

Celina shook and shivered even more and fought with herself to keep her claws embedded in the deck, putting them back in just as soon as they came out, as she continued the spell. Her anguished yowl was whipped up into the wind, and she continued speaking swiftly.

She trembled, concentrating on the spell taking every bit of her energy, as she concluded the spell and Crystal and the Sorceress changed places. Crystal, who had just been coming around, cried out as her body hit the deck hard. The Sorceress, who had just completed her own spell, yelled in anguish as she found herself in the wheel. Then, with a telepathic command to her own mind, Celina collapsed onto the deck.

* * *

Dawson realized that Faith was about to shoot herself. In that same second, he screamed and threw himself at Faith. Scrambling wildly for the gun, he managed to knock it from her hand even as she pulled the trigger. The shot went wild, hitting the side of the ship.

The gun falling from her hand was akin to a cold slap back to reality. Faith blinked through her tears. She didn't even know when she had started crying, but as her eyes looked upon Dawson's panicked face, the spell broke and she realized what had happened . . . and what this Dawson had done. "D-Dawson?" she whispered.

"It's me, baby," he told her even as his hand went up to gently wipe away her tears, "but we're in huge trouble unless you're able to fight! If you love me, Faith, _fight_! Don't let that bastard kill you!"

Faith's eyes searched his through her ceasing tears, and she turned her mouth so that her lips brushed across the palm of his hand. "I do love you, Dawson," she whispered even as Judson laughed.

Dawson could scarcely believe he had at long last heard the words he had only dreamed before. Faith had actually admitted she loved him! It touched his heart, and, even in the midst of their trouble, gave him courage to fight against their greatest enemy.

"We've got to get out of here," he whispered to her. "It's not going to be easy." He moved his lips toward hers and kissed her gently. "I'm willing to do anything to get you out of here, my love! Whatever it takes, but, if I don't make it, I want you to know I love you with all of my heart!" His eyes looked into hers with hope.

His words brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she fought them back with a shake of her head. "We'll get out of here," she swore even as she turned from him and got to her feet. "And you, ya bastard," she demanded, pointing at Judson, "**_shut the Hell up!_**" Her other hand reached back to Dawson, her fingers held open and waiting for the hilt of her sword.

"Nah," Judson commented, shaking his head. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere or doing anything." With that, his hands raised, and Faith lifted into the air.

With Judson's attention upon Faith, Dawson did the only thing that he could do. He got to his feet and, with the sword in his hand, ran straight at Judson, pointing the sword at his heart. If he could only reach that one point, he could kill the bastard! Otherwise, he knew Faith and he would never make it out of that room!

* * *

Kitty had just been nearing the wheel when Celina had began to scream into the wind words that she did not recognize. Kitty had feared that the catwoman was losing control and had changed her path to head toward Celina instead, planning to knock her out before she could turn against one of their own. Then, in a blink of an eye, Celina had stopped screaming, Crystal had been freed from the wheel, the Sorceress had been put into the wheel, and Celina had fallen unconscious.

Kitty was still trying to figure out just what in the heck had happened when she heard a cooing that was like music to her ears. "_Heed!_" she cried out, turning around in the air and reaching out for her purple dragon as he flew straight into her arms.

Lockheed purred happily, Blue's family plight forgotten for the moment, as he rubbed his head against Kitty's cheek. Kitty rubbed against him in turn even as her skilled hands swiftly examined his body.

Below them, Jack stopped beside Celina, and Blue, Cindy, and Elvira all raced after Crystal's body.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**Chapter Twenty-two**

The very instant Crystal had been freed from the wheel, her three animals had raced to her side. Blue flew straight to his mother's face, his wings ever so gently caressing her, but Cindy and Elvira hung back. They sensed something wrong, something that Blue ignored in his plight to make sure that Crys was all right.

Crystal was barely conscious, but despite being wrapped in more pain than she'd ever felt before in her entire life, she was still vaguely aware of her furbabies' presences. She sensed Elvira's and Cindy's hesitation and fought to keep from showing the fact that the gentle, tentative touches of Blue's wings sweeping over her face increased her pain even more. They were all right! She knew that for, although she could barely make out their forms through her cracked eyelids, her heart could sense each.

But what of Lorne and Angel? her mind worried. Where were they? Were they all right? And what had Cindy and Elvira so worried? She tried to speak, but her words refused to form. Instead, they came out as mere grunts and moans.

* * *

The first thought on Elvira's mind had been that her mother had been freed, but as she and her siblings had approached their mother, she had felt a great change in the air currents. Danger was coming, and the thought made her gray fur stand on end.

Cindy also felt what her lupine sister was picking up on. Her tawny fur bristled, and her tail slashed out at the air. She rose her head slowly and growled at the three who stood on Crystal's other side.

"Ya can't have her!" Fred exclaimed. "Get off o' her, ya mangy beasts!" Picking up the Sorceress' sword that had fallen to the deck, she struck at Elvira.

Fred's words had shocked Elvira, but just as she had started to look up at the human, Cindy had barreled into her. The impact knocked Fred to the deck and the sword out of her hand. Cindy growled fiercely as she struck at Fred with her claws. Fred struggled against the lioness, but she had always been a weakling and could barely even hope to fend herself off against the beast. She screamed as Cindy bit her again and again, moving her mouth in search of a more fatal spot.

Elvira and Blue, who had also looked up now, could barely believe what was happening! Fred was supposed to be a friend, but she had wanted to keep them from their mother and even tried to attack them! Neither moved to pull Cindy off, and Crystal was too far gone to help. Elvira whimpered in confusion, and Blue, taking note of the glowing, red eyes on the two girls and their accompanying monkey, cooed urgently for aid.

"SHUT UP!" Dawn snarled at them. She had just picked up the sword that Fred had dropped and now hit Elvira in the shoulder with it. The blow drew blood and knocked Elvira to the deck, and it was all Blue could do to keep from launching himself at the girl. He cooed louder, his wings flapping angrily.

"I _SAID SHUT **UP!**_" Dawn roared. She started to turn to Blue even as Spike let out another howl. She changed her direction immediately and stared, anger flushing her face, at the blonde Vampire bawling over the headless corpse of his wife.

"I'M SICK OF YOU!" Dawn suddenly yelled, charging toward Spike. "ALWAYS BAWLING OVER THAT BITCH! KYNA THIS; KYNA THAT! IF SHE WASN'T _DEAD_, I'D KILL HER MYSELF!"

Even as Dawn headed toward Spike, Elvira began to get back on her paws. The blow had stunned her temporarily, and now she met the monkey face-on as the primate launched itself, screaming, screeching, biting, and clawing, right into the wolf's face.

* * *

Things were happening much too fast. Trying to assess the situation, Angel was not sure exactly just what the Hell was happening. Why were Dawn and Fred acting like their brains were gone, and Ace's stupid monkey gone berserk, as well? Where was Ace so that he could get the monkey under control?

He had not been surprised to see Celina drop to the deck, grasping at it with all her claws, as he knew Alderberan cats from prior experience. What he had been surprised to see was in the last seconds, his sister was released from the wheel and another Piratess was thrown into the wheel while Celina fell unconscious.

Lorne was the first one who grasped the situation fully. "They're under a spell!" he spoke urgently to Angel. "We must not let them get to Crystal! Gods know what they want her for! And we can't risk hurting them! After all, they are members of our crew and know not what they are doing!"

* * *

Judson had been laughing while telekinetically whirling Faith around and around in the air until he caught sight of Dawson storming at him. Judson's eyes narrowed in on the sword. He knew there was something special about it but dismissed the thought. After all, nothing could stop _him_!

He chuckled at the boy's attempt and made no effort to move away from the incoming blow. Instead, a new plan formed, and he began to speak hurriedly. He would allow the boy to think that he had killed him while a new world fused together for Dawson and, his favorite prey of all, Faith.

The language Judson spoke was unknown to Dawson, but he did not let it bother him as he continued forward. Faith, on the other hand, recognized the words for she had heard Judson speak in similar tones many years ago. Had she been able to, she would have attempted to discern what he was saying, what plan or spell he was weaving, but as his invisible grasp continued turning her every which way but inside out, she did not have a chance nor could she see what was happening below long enough to really make heads or tails of the scene.

Judson continued his spell as Faith's sword, gripped in Dawson's hand, came ever closer to his heart . . .

* * *

Elvira's black eyes peered anxiously around the deck of the Harlot. They had been doing so well in cutting their enemy down that she had began to actually have a little hope in her black heart, but then everything had changed. In a matter of seconds, they had been left with very few still standing, and as she looked around at the recovering injured, her heart ached.

The blonde who had nearly given his life to save his brunette lover was still holding tightly to him, and the other man seemed no more willing to let go of his love. The same could be said for the redhead and brunette women, and Elvira could not blame any of them. After all, all she wanted was to find her beloved Wolf, rescue him, and hold him, knowing that their family was safe once more and everything would be okay again.

Matrix was trying to talk AndrAla into sitting the rest of the battle out while Frisket laid, resting, at their feet. Joseph and Rogue stood quietly in the shelter of one another's arms, and Sam had also stepped to the side, waiting to see when and where he would be needed next. Jack paced the deck, the worry on his face as clear as the milky white light of the full moon. A tabby cat stayed persistently on his heels.

Elvira heard fighting and turned her head to see that Raziel, the Vampire without flesh, continued to fight. A look in the other direction revealed Ray crying over Doyle's body and Mouse doing her best to comfort her lover in his time of grief.

Elvira sighed deeply. This had all been caused by her bitch of a sister. Helvira had put this all into motion just to destroy Delvira's and her lives yet again! Elvira knew her evil sister had not been spotted throughout the entire battle and also realized that she was probably even now carrying on her tortures.

It had to stop, Elvira thought. Helvira had to die. She didn't know how to kill her and knew that so many others had tried every trick in the book to kill the bitch yet she kept coming back. Still, Helvira had to go! This could not continue, and Elvira could not risk another life falling into Helvira's clutches!

On silent feet, Elvira turned and headed toward the one place that, as far as she knew, hadn't been checked yet -- below deck.

* * *

Spike looked up even as Dawn approached him, yelling something about Kyna. She had never been ugly toward Kyna in the past, and he wondered just what the Hell was wrong with her now. Then he saw her eyes glow even as she swung at him with her sword! "_HOLY CRAP!_" he shouted as he jumped to his feet, prepared to do battle.

It was at that moment a new pair arrived. Xena assessed the situation immediately. Coming up behind Dawn, who was just beginning to raise Hell again, she applied a chop to her solar plexus. "That should hold her for at least a few minutes."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement but did not speak. Instead, her green eyes trailed to the head that continued to swing from Xena's belt.

Spike's eyes followed Gabrielle's, and he gasped aloud as he saw Kyna's head. "Thank the Gods you found it!" he told Xena and reached his hands out for it.

Xena untied the hair from her belt and handed Kyna's head carefully to Spike. Spike took the head and knelt beside Kyna's body, laying the head at the top. "At least we'll be able to bury her whole," he said with a sigh.

"_Bury her!_" Xena exclaimed. "You can't bury her! She's not dead!"

"I think she got hit on the head," Gabrielle whispered to Spike.

Spike looked at Xena as though she had lost her mind. "What do you mean she's not dead, Xena? For crying out loud, she's _beheaded_!"

"It's happened before," Xena told both of them. "She's dead now, but she'll wake up when the next full moon rises."

"If only that were true!" Spike cried from his place beside Kyna.

* * *

Though she had appeared to be completely lost in her concern for her beloved, Mouse had glanced up the very second she had felt eyes upon them. She had seen the look on Elvira's pale face and had known instantly what the woman was planning. She couldn't blame her, but she also could not allow her to go alone.

Still, Mouse knew that Ray, no matter how greatly she loved him, was no match for the bitch they had been warned of. She was a much better fighter than Ray, but still it would be all she could do to hold her own against the monster. She knew she probably wouldn't make it back to Ray, but she had to try and could no more take Ray with her than let Elvira go alone.

Her arms became lax in their hold on Ray, and she let him continue to cry even as she watched Elvira's maneuvers. She took note of the direction she went and then, when the grief for his best friend had consumed Ray to the point she thought he wouldn't know if she left, began to head after her.

* * *

In mid-air, Angel managed to snatch Clyde before he could strike Elvira full in the face. He held the monkey at arm's length and shook him. When that didn't work to bring the monkey back to his senses, Angel beat the little devil against the deck until the repeating impact knocked the monkey out.

He didn't know where Ace was, but he knew he had to find him and give Clyde to him. Whatever had put the spell on the girls and Clyde had to be found and destroyed or they would not return to their normal selves and only Ace could control Clyde normally. He only hoped that Ace could control him now.

Lorne was in shock. His normally green skin had turned a very pale shade of chartreuse, and he felt extremely squeamish after seeing the shape that Crys was in. He knew better than to reach out and touch her. He could only half imagine the pain she was in. "Blue, come away, and don't continue to touch your mother. I hate to tell you, but you are causing her great pain."

Lorne's voice washed over Crystal even as Blue cooed in confusion. She tried to speak, both to call to Lorne and to agree with him, but still her words would not form and only guttural sounds came out. Was he okay? she wondered and tried to open her eyes more even as Blue flew off of her with a sad face.

"Just lay still, Crystal, love. I don't know what to do to help you, but any movement you make is going to hurt more. Soon as we get this situation under control, I'll get a healer to you. I'm sorry for the pain. I wish I could take it from you. I love you."

His eyes were quickly drawn to where Cindy had Fred, trying to make a beef jerky snack out of her. "_CINDY, STOP AT ONCE! THAT'S ONE OF OUR MEMBERS!_" His voice went up a notch with each word he spoke, hoping that he would not have to actually put his hands out and grab Cindy as he did not know how that would come out for him.

Crystal could hear Lorne speaking and Cindy growling, but still the worried thought persisted in her mind. She had to get her eyes open or else she'd never know if Lorne and Angel were all right. Where was Angel, any way? He seemed to have fallen silent.

Blue looked from his mother to Lorne and Angel. "Coo coo coo," he spoke to them, knowing that Crys might well think his words to be of mere reassurance. He then looked at the situation with Cindy, who was not willing to let up, and Fred, who continued to scream in agony. "Coo coo!" he commented in a much different tone.

"_CINDY, IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF FRED, I AM GOING TO SING, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT!_"

Angel carried Clyde over and laid him down beside Lorne's foot. He then assessed the situation. "Crys, I know you can barely hear us. Don't struggle. Just lay quietly. I don't know what miracle Celina used to get you out of the wheel," his eyes glanced toward the wheel, "and who she put in your place, but she's not able to heal you right now. Lorne and I are fine, just need you to get better, and as soon as we get Cindy under control, we'll search for a healer."

Relief washed through Crystal at Angel's reassuring words. Everything would be all right, she thought despite the pain that roared through her body. Lorne, Angel, and her babies were all okay, and though she didn't know where Jack had gone, she knew her cousin would be unharmed.

"Brace yourself," Angel warned, "as best you can; Lorne's going to sing." His hands went to his ears immediately, a stature that Blue mimicked with his wings. Elvira, taking a clue from the guys, laid across the deck with a whimper and covered her folded ears with her paws.

Cindy, however, continued to fight Fred. Though she had now slowed, it was not due to Lorne's threat but rather Angel's word that they would begin looking for a healer as soon as they got her under control. Still, to think that they wanted her to stop fighting this bitch who had thought she'd keep her from her mother!

"Last warning, Cindy," Lorne told her. "Either let Fred go or suffer the consequences." He looked severely at her, allowing her one last opportunity.

No, Cindy decided, it wasn't going to work, and she wasn't going to stop! Angel was nice, but this green jackass actually thought he could control her! Her tail lashed out at his face.

Lorne's mouth opened, and he began to sing each note higher than the last. Soon, his voice could only be heard by the animals and most especially by Cindy, who he directed the brunt of his singing to. Elvira whined, and Blue roared. Still, Cindy persisted until Lorne hit a note that seemed to cut through the very fabric of her skull. With a cry of pain, she fell to Fred's side, and Fred quickly scuttled away, her red eyes moving from the lioness to Lorne and Angel.

The minute Cindy had fallen, Lorne ceased singing. He looked at Fred, who was still trying to scuttle away. "Some one has put them under a spell," he reminded Angel.

"Yes, but what to do about it?" Angel asked.

"Find out who it is and . . . " His voice trailed off as he searched for a better way to phrase what he knew had to be done.

"I'm on it," Angel told him. "Watch out for that damn monkey. If he wakes up, there'll be Hell to pay. I don't know where Ace is, but I'll be glad when he shows up."

* * *

From her advantage point in the night sky, Ororo could see much more than any of the others on the decks below. She had been taking note of everything that was happening and knew that Paige, Phoebe, and Piper were safe. She also realized that Logan and Prue had not yet been found and that they must be being held in one of the holds on the ships. She wasn't sure which ship Prue might be on, but she knew that Helvira had taken Logan and that her beloved was undoubtedly still being held captive aboard the Harlot.

Movement on that ship's deck caught her attention, and she watched as Elvira slunk below deck and a purple-skinned woman swiftly followed behind her. 'Ro knew instantly where her friend was headed, but their movements were not all that caught her attention. She saw a strange creature who appeared to be missing his flesh fighting the enemy and watched Jack frantically pacing the deck in search.

Her heart went out to her new son. She knew he must be worried out of his mind for not only their beloved Logan but also for his brother, and her other new son and Prue's love, Brendan. She had to let him go with her. Besides, what if she got down there and failed in handling her fear? The thought alone of being confined again so quickly made her shiver, but she knew she had no choice. She also had to have backup.

* * *

Morph had been swimming alongside Janeesa when he suddenly felt Celina disappear from their mindlink. Terror struck his face and heart at the same time, and he froze in the water.

What's wrong? Janeesa was quick to ask.

_MY WIFE!_ Morph's panicking mind shouted back. Even as he did so, he began to swim and transform again. After resuming his natural form, Morph concentrated on a new form he had not taken before but only seen a few times when Gabrielle and Celina had been talking about the animal.

His skin turned gray. A long nose that almost looked like a sword exploded from his own nose, and a fin arched from his back. When the appearance was complete, Morph had joined the fleets of the fastest animal in the water -- none other than the swift sailfish!

Go with Gods' speed, Janeesa told him, and may you find her in good health! I hope to see you again! She watched as her new friend quickly disappeared and followed in his wake as fast as she could. He was soon out of sight, and she hoped that he did find his wife and that things would be all right for them. She liked her new friend.

* * *

Ray did not make any sign that he knew Mouse was leaving. Only the minute her arms were gone from him, he watched her through slanted eyes. He saw then that she was following Elvira.

How dare the two of them sneak off together and leave him out of the battle! He knew he wasn't near as good as Mouse, but he'd bet his surfboard that he was better than Elvira! He got shakily to his feet, dashed the tears from his eyes, and began following them at a short distance.

Ray felt a disturbance in the air current and turned to his right only to be surprised by one he had not expected to join: Raziel. He looked questioningly at Raziel even as the Vampire telekinetically threw another onrushing Piratess away from them. "You will need my help this night."

Ray nodded, glad for the help. "We must be very quiet."

"Speak for yourself, Sprite. I never make noise. I let you know I was coming. I did not want to frighten you. Much evil emanates from below deck, and there are many lives that hang in the balance, many souls but only one is greatly steeped in evil. That one I wish to devour."

"She's all yours, mate!" Ray told him, his skin going an even whiter shade. The two men continued in silence down into the darkness of below deck.

* * *

"We need to get this one," Xena said, indicating Dawn laying on the deck, "and Kyna safely over to Destiny's Ghost."

Spike was having a lot of trouble believing that Kyna was not truly dead. His heart was broke, but still he chose to believe Xena knew what she was talking about as he knew that Xena had been with her in the past. He knew that he was not aware of all of Kyna's secrets. He couldn't just let this one go, however. "Xena, you say she'll wake up on the next rise of the full moon, but isn't she an Immortal, and don't they die when their heads are taken?"

"Yes," Xena told him. "She will awaken on the next rise of the full moon. She is an Immortal, but she has a curse on her. No one knows this except for me, and I think it's time that you know. Just don't tell her that I told you. A long time ago, Kyna's family was cursed. The only way that they can truly die is if one of their offsprings reaches their 21st birthday."

"Then she's safe," Spike exclaimed, "because we're together and we're not havin' any children! I'm a Vampire! We don't have children!" Then he grew quiet, and his voice trailed off. "Oh my Gods!" he breathed. "Angel has a son!"

Xena said, "I guess none of us know everything there is to know about Vampires, so perhaps you might take precautions to prevent children? But that's something you and Kyna will have to talk about. Give her a chance to tell you about her little secrets."

* * *

"Ya won't find her!" Fred tossed at the men, "an' that monkey'll wake up! Here, monkey, monkey, monkey!" She began to screech like an actual monkey, hoping to awaken the primate.

"Now we can't have that, can we?" Angel spoke to her as he moved closer to her. With each step he took, Fred scuttled further away, but then he kicked into his Vampiric speed. It only took him seconds to catch Fred and knock her out; then he laid her beside Lorne, reverting back to his normal self.

"If she wakes up," he said, looking at Cordelia, who was still staring at Crys, "knock her back out."

Cordy's hazel eyes finally left Crystal to gaze into the face of the man she loved. She couldn't let him go alone, could she? She hadn't been trained yet, though, not fully, so would she not be but a greater hindrance? She was at a loss. She wanted to help her love but didn't know how.

Angel read her mind. "Lorne will need help more than I do. If either of those two wake up, he will be lost to their hands." He walked over, held her for a brief moment, and whispered so that only she could hear, "He's too gentle for his own good, and those two are killers right now."

Cordelia nodded against Angel's chest, trying to be brave. She had sensed that already in Lorne and had taken note of how he had not even been able to bring himself to say that the one who had put the spell on Fred, Dawn, and the monkey must be killed. She would have to do her best to keep the rest of their little family safe for her beloved while he dealt with the Sorceress. She had no real choice for she was the only one there even remotely capable of doing so.

Cordy turned to face Angel and cupped his face in her hands. "Be careful," she whispered against his lips, "and come back here safe." She pressed her lips to his.

Angel returned her kiss even as his hands slid down her backside and cupped her rear. His heart sang with the thought that now, even though she had seen him at his weakest, she still loved him! "I'll come back just as soon as I can, my darling, and thank you for taking care of them." He released her reluctantly.

Cordelia nodded, still fighting to keep up her brave composure. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, sweetheart. My heart sings because you love me! I wish I had a weapon to give you, but I have been unable to spot anything. Be careful; I don't want to come back here and find them in charge, so if they move just a little bit, hit their head on the deck again. It's the only thing we have to knock them out with."

Cordelia had to fight to keep her tears away as she watched Angel leave. Straightening her shoulders and rising her chin a notch higher, she then turned her attention back to the matter at hand. She needed to be by both Fred and the monkey -- Clyde, she believed Angel had called it --, so she picked up the unconscious monkey and carried it over to Fred, who lay on Lorne's other side. Laying the monkey beside Fred, she slowly lowered herself to the deck, covering her legs with what was left of her dress' soiled and tattered skirt.

Her hazel eyes scanned the deck again for Angel, but she could not find him in the dark. Looking back to Lorne and Crystal's babies, who now circled the blonde, she wished that she could somehow help them . . . and loathed herself once more for helping Crystal bring this fate upon herself.

* * *

It did not take Janeesa too long to reach the ships, and she noticed that there were a lot of bodies floating around. She slowly moved toward them and had almost reached out to touch one when Robbie stuck his head above the water, shaking his head at her. He told her, "Do not mess with them! They're humans, and they're dead!"

She was about to swim away when she heard a splash. "That one's not dead!" she told Robbie. "We can help him!"

Robbie told her, "A live human is no better than a dead human! We do not need to mess with them, either! We might end up on a plate!"

"We're going to help them! That's what we came here for!" Janeesa reminded him and headed straight for the man, who kept trying to pull himself up out of the water only to fall back in again.

* * *

Dawson drove the sword straight into Judson's heart. He screamed as he did so. "**_DIE, YOU BASTARD, AND LEAVE HER ALONE!_**" He ground the sword in and felt it go all the way into the Demon up to the hilt in his hand.

Judson had thought the boy was no harm, but the very second the blade cut his skin, it had began to glow . . . and he had seen it for what it truly was -- an instrument blessed with true love! His scream of "**_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!_**" was real, but as he fell to the deck, truly dead, his body seemed to change.

Dawson's startled eyes could not believe what his hand had just accomplished for before him lay Faith's body, dead, and he knew he had killed her! He screamed even as he snatched his hand from the sword that no longer glowed but now burned.

How could Judson have done this! How could he have swapped with Faith in the last minutes, just before Dawson had made connection! "**_OH GODS, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!_**" he screamed as he fell to his knees, reaching for Faith's body.

Cruel laughter bubbled up from behind him, and Judson's voice answered him. "Oh, yes, indeed," Judson crooned, now standing where Faith had fallen when Judson had breathed his last. He stepped closer. "Did you honestly think you could manage it? Did you actually believe she could love you? Or that you could save her?"

Dawson reached for the only weapon he had left -- the small dagger that Brendan had given him in what seemed like a lifetime ago. "_YOU WILL DIE, JUDSON, BY MY HAND! FAITH LOVED ME, AND I LOVE HER! YOU CAUSED THIS TRAGEDY!_" He got to his feet and ran straight at Judson with his dagger raised.

"Oh, come now, son," Judson's face sneered, "haven't you figured it out? You couldn't save Faith, because you can't save anybody . . . " His blonde hair and pale skin began to darken. His clothes swirled, changing into a sweater and a pair of denim breeches. "You can't even save _yourself_!" Mitch Leery declared.

"_IT CAN'T BE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME, AND I KNOW YOU'RE DEAD! FAITH KILLED YOU! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LIED ABOUT THAT! IF YOU'RE ALIVE NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU A SECOND TIME!_" He finally reached Mitch and started to drive the dagger home . . .

* * *

Gabrielle could not believe that Spike was falling into this. Maybe Xena was telling the truth, she wondered, and not just some absurd idea that had happened due to a hit on her head? Could Spike be smelling the truth on her? But he hadn't sniffed her, so that possibility was out of the question!

"Wait a minute," Gabrielle spoke, her hands slicing through the air. "Even if this is true, Xena, and even if Kyna is cursed and _will_ come back, her head's still off of her body! What are you going to do? Sew it back on?" she questioned incredulously, her green eyes peering directly up into her beloved's blue orbs.

"In the past, when she was training me, she lost her head."

"You took her head?"

"_No!_ She was my teacher! We were attacked, and an enemy took her head! One of her other followers told me to put her head and body together in the bed, as though as I was putting her to bed, and leave her alone until the next full moon. Sure enough, when the light of the full moon bathed her, she stirred and came back to life, her head fused back into place by itself!"

"Believe me, it freaked me out! That's when she told me about the curse. I was not supposed to tell any one, but I know you're not going to tell any one else and Spike needs to know. He just can't let her know that he knows."

Gabrielle nodded, finally accepting the truth that Xena spoke. Still, though, she couldn't help but to be amazed. After all, who had ever heard of a human who could not be killed other than by her child reaching a certain age!

Spike picked up Kyna's body and tied her hair securely to her belt. "I'm taking Kyna over to the Ghost. If one of you want to follow and bring Dawn, I'd appreciate it. And, believe me, I won't tell Kyna what you just told me, but knowing her, she'll probably figure it out any way."

Xena picked up Dawn's body and swung over to the Ghost, following Spike. Gabrielle was about to follow when a redhead stepped up to her. "Perhaps you can take this . . . annoyance from me?" Rachel requested.

Gabby's green eyes went wide as she recognized Elizabeth Swann floating in mid-air. She nodded quickly, took the other blonde into her arms, and followed after Spike and Xena.

* * *

Angel slowly left his family, making his way back to where he had seen the wheel that still towered in the air over Celina. He looked up at it and the lovely woman contained therein. "Release the ones you have put a spell on and I will give you an easier death!" He waited expectantly for her reply.

Before the Sorceress could respond, a familiar, carefully even, and almost cold voice sounded from behind Angel. "That is not yours to grant, Angel. Stand aside. This bitch is ours."

"Frost," the Sorceress snarled, "how did you -- " Then she spotted the Irish man who stood firmly beside the woman in dingy white that had been so dirty for so long that it now bordered on gray. "_How did your little bastard find you!_" she spat.

"_Silence!_" Emma snapped. "I have heard your tongue for the last time, Sorceress! Now," her mind reached out to the blonde's, easily slipping past her guard now that her powers were no longer prohibited, "_eat your own tongue!_" The Sorceress began to chew her very tongue at Emma's commandment!

Angel turned his head away in disgust. Maybe, by the time the woman had eaten herself, for that is what he thought Emma had intended, the others would be free from the spell? He began to make his way back to where he had left his family. He did not want to bare witness to what was taking place.

* * *

"There!" Kitty announced at last from the advantage point she shared with Lockheed, who was curled around her shoulders, and Rachel, whose telekinesis was what was keeping them both floating in the air. "There's another redhead! Let's try her!"

Ray sighed. "This is beginning to get rather boring," she commented. "Find a redhead, check her out, find out she's the enemy, and drop her to the sharks . . . "

"If she's the enemy this time," Kitty exasperatedly told her friend, "you can find a more exciting way to end her life, but we've got to find Spike's healer for Crystal!"

Rachel sighed defeatedly. "All right. I'm going in." She closed her eyes and started to reach out to the other redhead's mind only to be met with what felt like a brick wall.

* * *

Jack continued walking slowly, trying to pick up any sounds that might tell him where the others were. He knew where the hold was, and he was now on his way there. What to do with the cat? he thought. It kept twining in and out of his feet even as he walked.

He paused for a minute and knelt down by the kitty. "Thank you for saving my life, twice now. I appreciate it, but you can't go below deck with me. You need to stay above. It's too dangerous down there, and there's no telling what's waiting." He stroked the cat gently on the head.

"Mrrw? Mrrw mrrw meow!" the cat exclaimed and, when it saw that Jack could not understand what it was saying, it simply shook its head.

Jack had been feeling the gentle breezes and knew that Ororo was somewhere nearby. Therefore, he was not surprised to hear her voice. "It appears you have found a friend who may well be a tad . . . too loyal?"

"Perhaps, but I don't want him to follow me down into what might be certain death. It is too dangerous for him down there, yet he dares to argue with me! What do I do?"

"You leave him without a choice, my . . . " Now was as good a time as any to begin. " . . . my son, and entrust him to one who can be trusted." With gentle breezes, she lifted the protesting tabby up into the air. She turned slowly, her blue eyes searching the deck for the only other man besides Remy LeBeau who she had been not only surprised but even shocked to see that night.

Jack watched as the cat was lifted up, up, and away. It felt good to be called son, and he treasured the moment. "Where are you sending the cat?" he asked.

"Samuel," Ororo called, finally spying the White Lighter, "it is good to see you, my friend. Take care of this valiant feline for me, will you, please?"

Samuel lifted his arms and caught the cat in the air. "I will gladly take care of your cat, 'Ro. Do you know of any who have need of healing? I am getting rather tired, and I am not picking up as well on our weak and injured. I am sure there are more out there, but I just can't seem to find them!"

"There are many who are still needing healing, old friend," Ororo replied, her blue eyes matching the sadness in her tone, "but one who is most in need and capable of being healed at this time is aboard the Saucy Wench, not too far from the wheel."

"_Who!_" Jack demanded to know. "Who has been placed in the wheel!" His hands gripped into fists. "I will deal with them personally when I find out who put them in there!"

"Who?" Sam asked, concern showing in his voice.

Ororo glanced at Jack and laid a stilling hand on his clenching fist. "I have reason to believe that they have already been taken care of. She is no longer in the wheel, but . . . " She looked back to Sam. "Crystal is still in dire need of your services."

"I will go there immediately," Sam told her. "Thank you for telling me." Holding the cat gently, he orbed.

"Is she alive . . . still? How did they get her out of that awful thing? I have lost some friends to that horrid device, and no one I've ever known has lived to get out of it!"

"She is alive though . . . barely. Celina . . . " 'Ro paused. "That reminds me," she thought aloud, and the Weather Witch rose her voice to a shout. "SAMUEL, REMEMBER CELINA LEWIS! SHE IS THE SIAMESE CATWOMAN!"

Clearing her throat, Ororo spoke normally once more. "Celina assisted as much as she was capable of doing so, and they were protected by . . . " She paused as a blue boy suddenly materialized before them. " . . . him and Crystal's children. Angel, Lorne, and Cordelia were with them the last I saw them."

"Hello, Jack!" Sparrow spoke to the boy. "Thank you for taking care of Crys. I know you would have liked to have done more as would we all," he said in a lower voice. "It's good to have you fighting with us."

"Hello, Jack," the other Jack returned, trying but failing to make light of the situation. "I am not much of a fighter, but I will do things to save Crystal that I would for no other. I can, however, help you to free your friends. I'll be near," he promised before vanishing back into thin air.

"Strange boy," Jack said, looking at 'Ro. "Are you staying up here? You know I have to go down there. That bitch has my family down there, and I'm going to get them back!"

Ororo knew that Jack had began to catch on to her fear from his concerned question, and though the thought of the task ahead scared her, Ororo's voice and demeanor remained steady. "You are not the only one," she spoke simply, "who must go down there for your . . . for _our_ family."

"Yes, for our family," he agreed with a grim nod. "It felt good to be called son," he told her. "I've never known the love of a mother, and I look forward to it." He smiled at her. "Shall we go?"

Ororo's hand rose to gently touch Jack's shoulder as she looked directly into the younger man's eyes. "If we make it through this, Jack, I promise that you will know that love, my son, at least as best as I am capable of giving it." She then nodded gravely, her hand leaving his shoulder. "It is past time," she admitted.

Jack strode boldly forward, and though his heart was full of fear to the point that his boots were almost quaking, nothing in Heaven or Hell would prevent him from reaching the destiny that now lay before him. His family was down there, and he was going to get them back!

Ororo followed at a slower pace, her heart in her throat and her nails biting into the palms of her hands. She had to do this, she reminded herself. Logan, Prue, and Brendan were depending upon them; there was no other choice. Goddess, help me, she prayed. Help _us_.

* * *

Sean had not said a word. He would not intervene with the blonde Sorceress until Emma had had her fill. Then, it would be his turn, if there was anything left.

Emma had longed for the day that she would be able to turn the table on her captive, but now that it had come, she found it rather impossible to reach the woman with her hands. Still, however, she was far from helpless to take her revenge, and a psychic whip formed in her hand. She began to strike the Sorceress repeatedly on each exposed area of skin.

Even while whipping the Sorceress, Emma's telepathy surfaced images in the Sorceress' mind. She made her remember every time that she had ever done anything to her, but this time, the Sorceress felt the pain that Emma once had.

* * *

Autolycus was worn slam out but knew that if he couldn't get back aboard the ship, he would drown. He had shouted for help until his voice had finally given out, and now he had been feebly trying to pull himself aboard the ship only to fall back in.

"Hello!" Janeesa called. "I am here to help you!"

Autolycus turned around and looked at her, his mouth falling open. He tried to say something, but only a squeak came out.

"I am a friend," she told him. "Morph knows me. He has gone to help his wife, and I am here to help you." She looked way up at the ship, trying to find something to pull him up and finally spotted a rope.

How could she get her hands on it? she wondered. "Can we flip that high?" she asked Robbie. "Perhaps one of us could catch it?"

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head, "but we could get one of those birds to drop us a line." He immediately set to trying to contact a bird. Within seconds, a rope dropped down the side.

Janeesa looked for the other end but could not see it. "Where are the birds?" she asked Robbie.

"On the other end of the rope! Where else would they be?"

"Ask them if they are able to pull a man up."

Robbie asked the birds and, after much laughing and cawing, he got a bird with a more sedate mind. I can pull anything up, mate! Attach him, and we'll pull him up!

Thank you! Robbie called even as he conveyed the message to Janeesa.

Janeesa quickly tied the rope around Autolycus. "Hang on tight! Hope you get better!" she told him. She hated to think that he might be leaving one source of danger only to go into another.

"PULL!" Robbie shouted to the birds, and they watched in silence as the man was pulled to the top of the ship. "That's all we can do," Robbie told her. "Let's go home!"

"Not until we check the other bodies!" Janeesa told Robbie. "If they're all dead, we'll just leave them, but even if we only find one alive, we _will_ save them."

Robbie wished Herbert would come back from wherever he'd gone, because Janeesa was just getting too dangerous and he knew Herbert could talk her into going home.

* * *

Kennedy sensed the very moment that Willow went stiff. "What is it?" she queried in concern.

"Some one's trying to read my mind!" Willow exclaimed. Her green eyes darted around in search of the person who dared to attempt the feat, but she could see no conscious enemies upon the deck. She frowned in confusion even as Rachel tried again and was once more met by the block.

* * *

Emma had kept the torture up for some time, but her body was growing quickly tired. She also knew that Sean ached to be able to step in and have a part of the revenge. After all, if not for the Sorceress, Emma would have found a way to freedom many years ago, enabling them to find each other long before they finally had this night.

At last, Emma stilled, the whip vanishing from her hand. "I could," she announced, "turn you into a vegetable or simply shut down your brain entirely. I will do neither, however, for as much as you have pained me over the years, you have also hurt the man I love. Now, Sean, dear," she smirked at Sean, "it's your turn." She stepped back, allowing him a chance to do whatever he pleased.

Placing both his hands upon Emma's ears and his head over hers, Sean concentrated and let go with one of his loudest sonic screams, shattering the screaming Sorceress into a million pieces. The night wind pushing through gathered the pieces and carried them far away.

Sean had taken great pleasure in destroying this one enemy because of all the things that she had done to torture his beloved Emma and bringing her to the point of wanting to kill herself. He could not even begin to imagine what Emma had gone through, but it was over now. The bitch was dead at long last! Sean gathered Emma to him, picked her up, and began carrying her toward Destiny's Ghost and their new life.

* * *

The first body they discovered was dead. So were the second and the third. The fourth had been dead for a longer time than the others, and Janeesa blushed when she noticed that his pisser was still hanging out of his pants! However, the fifth and final body she could see was beautiful when she turned it over.

Shaggy, blonde hair framed its face, and she reached a hand up to brush it away. Its softness surprised her for, though the human's hair was soft, its body was lean and hard. She gazed into its handsome face for a moment before shaking herself and assessing it further.

As Janeesa's gaze slowly traveled down the human's tanned, muscular body, she realized that it was a male, like her friend, Morph, but where Morph was not exactly the most gorgeous thing in the world, this man looked like an Angel! She figured he might have fallen out of the sky and was in danger of drowning because of having all the air knocked out of him. That was when she saw the blood coming out of him and knew that the sharks would soon be turning their attention to him.

"We must get help for him. We can't take him with us."

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief on that note! He had been afraid that Janeesa was going to do just that and take him with them! He shivered from his nose to his tail, however, when her loud mouth opened, and she began to yell at the ship. "**_HELP! DROWNING MAN DOWN HERE!_**"

Janeesa's screaming stirred the unconscious man, and Trent Malloy opened his eyes for just a brief moment. He weakly turned his head toward the sound of the voice, and his blue eyes shot wide in shock as he saw a pair of milky white, luscious breasts barely clad in shells only an inch away from his mouth! Red colored his face instantly, and his gaze quickly moved higher.

Trent's blue eyes ran up a slender throat to a full mouth that was open as wide as it surely must be capable of doing so. Her lovely face reminded him of a pixie, but even as his fogged mind started to wonder if she might be a Faerie, splashing in the water caused him to turn his head. He saw a dolphin, but what shocked him was part of his rescuer's body. Instead of legs, the woman had a scaly, green tail!

Robbie's eyes grew wide with fear when he realized that the man was looking at both of them. "Leave him, Janeesa! He's nothing but trouble! He'll get you into trouble!"

Trent could not even manage to ponder what the dolphin was so excited about as unconsciousness claimed him again.

"I can't!" Janeesa told Robbie. "He'll drown!" She began to call for help once more.

* * *

The very second Dawson had driven her sword home into Judson's heart and the bastard had fallen to the deck, Faith had been freed from his telekinetic grip and had also fallen. As she pushed herself up on first her elbows and then her hands, her dark eyes sought Dawson out. What she saw, however, stopped her heart's beating within her chest and caused her flesh to turn as white as a ghost.

**_NO! IT COULDN'T BE!_** Yet there was no denying her eyes, no rebuffing of what she could see with her own two eyes to be the truth! Judson now held her sword in his hand, and Dawson lay where the Priest's body had supposedly fallen, her sword buried in his chest!

With a sneer, Judson pulled the sword out of Dawson's chest and twirled it around in his hand. "Oh, Faith," he spoke, crooning as he had long, long ago. "Faith, my pretty, little, lost lamb, did you _honestly_ think the boy had it in him? Did you _really_ believe he could save you, that he'd even _want_ to?"

"HE LOVED ME," Faith snarled, pushing herself to a standing position. "_**HE LOVED ME, AND YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!**_"

"How?" Judson retorted. "You have no weapon. You're nothing but a _scared, little_ confused _child trying_ to be an adult, be a _bitch_ so that the world can't hurt you . . . " He was upon her in an instant, her sword at her own heart. "But I'll always be able to hurt you, Faith."

"I'll always be able to hurt you and take whatever I want from you!" In movements swifter than even Faith could follow, Judson had thrown her sword to the side, pulled her hair back, and slammed his mouth upon hers. His voice spoke within her mind. You'll make love to me, Faith. You'll make love to me, and you'll love every bit of it.

Even as Judson's voice echoed in her mind, his body began to change, working its way through a repeating cycle of Judson, Lilah, and Faith's mother. She whimpered against his lips, desperately trying to shove him off of her but to no avail. You'll like it. You'll love it. You'll want more of it, Judson's voice persisted in her head.

Just as you always did before. You're still that same girl, Faith, and I'm _still_ the only one with the power to break you or help you. Come on. Stop fighting! You know you like it!

To Faith's horror, she did like the taste of Judson's lips. There was something sweet in them that had never been there before, something earth-shattering, something she craved more of, something . . . _familiar_ . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Crystal moaned again, trying to call out to Lorne, Angel, and her babies and find out what was going on. No matter how hard she tried, however, she could not manage to get any words out nor to even open her eyes completely. Her heart cried out, but no words would come. She wished she had her crystal; at least, then, she could contact her cousin, Jack. She knew there were others around her yet she hadn't felt this alone since she had been four years-old.

Cordelia's hazel eyes gazed worriedly down into Crystal's pale face. "Lorne . . . " she started to speak but stopped when she felt the monkey stirring next to her. She gripped it quickly and, even as its eyes opened again, banged its head back against the deck. The primate fell out before ever getting a chance to do so much as even sit up.

Cordelia's imploring eyes turned back to Lorne. "Lorne, we have to find a way to help her. Haven't you met Spike before? Do you not know his healer?"

Even as Cordelia spoke, Angel arrived back. He had missed seeing her knock the monkey out but noticed that it was still out, just had a slightly different position where it was laying. "Monkey problems?" he asked with a grin despite the circumstances they were in.

Cordelia smiled at Angel's remark, her hazel eyes gazing up at his handsome visage. She would not have thought it possible, but he actually seemed to be even more handsome despite everything they had gone through, all she had seen inflicted . . . She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the horrid scenes that bubbled up within her mind. "No, not . . . not really," she murmured. "He just _tried_ to come around."

* * *

The very instant Morph had surfaced, he had changed back into his human form but had regrown wings. He had taken to the air and flown over the deck in search of Celina. Now, at the bottom of an empty wheel, he finally found his love. His brown eyes searched her luscious body for any sign of new injury even as he dropped to his knees.

Gathering Celina into his arms, Morph held his wife close to him while his hands spread out over her body, softly caressing her silky, Siamese-colored fur while checking her body for injuries. She was still breathing, and her heartbeat seemed normal. Clearly, something had happened, though, but _what_!

"Celina," he spoke her name desperately, grasping her face in both hands. "Celina, love, wake up!" He began to shake her, calling her name repeatedly.

Finally, Celina's blue eyes cracked open. "Morph . . . " She had been about to warn him that she needed to be out when the hormonal urge took over. Her voice turned to a lusty purr, and she pounced on her mate, rolling him over onto the deck, tearing his pants with one set of claws and hers with her other set, and sliding herself over him.

Morph was taken aback, at first, by his wife's reaction. Then, it hit him. Dear Gods, the full moon! Celina, Katrina, and Tom were all overpowered by it! Celina had probably knocked herself out, and he, the idiot that he was, had just brought her back into even greater danger than being unconscious in a ship full of their enemies had left her!

Try as he might, however, Morph could not fight his wife's passion. Soon, his lips began to return her kiss, and he grew large within her already-warm honey pot.

* * *

Sam orbed in, still holding onto the cat. He released it as soon as he reached the prone woman. "Is this Crys?" he asked.

Willow meowed plaintively from the deck. He was extremely pissed! _He_ should have been allowed to go into the hold with Jack, and here he was stuck having to see Angel's group with an unconscious monkey!

Perhaps he should take his vengeance out on the monkey? He'd show _them_ what would happen when he was not allowed to go with _his_ Captain! He ignored the talking humans -- that's all they did any way -- and sidled his way slowly around to where the monkey lay, trying not to draw attention his way.

From his kneeling position beside his beloved, Lorne looked up at the newcomer. "Yes, this is my beloved Crys. Can you help her?"

"And you are . . . ?" Sam asked.

"Lorne," Lorne told him.

"Yes," Sam answered, "I can take care of her. I just need a little space and a little time." Even as Sam spoke, the others drew back, allowing the room except for one.

The lioness rose to her paws. Unlike these other fools, she had no intention of leaving her mistress' side. The male would just have to edge his way in by himself, and if he should try anything to hurt her, she'd slice his jugular.

He was not her only problem at the moment, however, for there was an idiot tabby seconds away from pouncing on the monkey. She padded over to the primate and placed a paw between the monkey and the tabby. Her eyes glowered at him, but she did not roar. After all, the last thing they needed at that time was that damned monkey re-awakening and the idiots telling her she couldn't eat him!

* * *

Rachel sighed in irritation. "I just can't seem to get through to the blasted girl! Hmm . . . " She mused to herself, her green eyes feasting on the redhead's and her girlfriend's lovely forms. "Not that I wouldn't like to get in on _that_ action . . . "

Kitty sighed, her brown eyes dropping back to the Saucy Wench's deck. "They seem to have gotten help now any way," she commented, motioning to the man whose hands were glowing as he healed Crystal.

Lockheed cooed from his perch on Kitty's shoulder, glad and relieved that his new friend's mother, who he also liked though nowhere near as much as his fellow dragon, would be okay. He started to fly back toward the ship when a woman's voice shouting for help stopped him in his tracks. He cooed urgently.

Kitty nodded. "I hear it too, 'Heed," she agreed, scratching him on the head from where she had stopped, standing in the empty air.

Rachel's head turned toward the sound, as well. Her green eyes were not adept enough to make out who was calling for help for the sky seemed to be growing even darker. There was a storm on the horizon, but that thought did not occur to the redhead as she telepathically reached out to the minds in the area the voice was coming from. She frowned. "Whatever it is," she told her best friend, "I don't think it's . . . quite human . . . "

"Doesn't matter," Kitty spoke with a shake of her head. "After all," she reminded Rachel, "we're not human either."

"I know, but . . . " Rachel frowned. "Whatever she is, she's nothing I've come into contact with before." Her tongue flicked out, licking her lips quickly, as she studied the thought. A new female creature she'd yet to meet? How could she pass up that opportunity? "Besides," she spoke aloud, "whatever she is or isn't, she still needs our help." Rachel's power again reached out to Kitty and 'Heed, and she began to float the three of them toward the desperately pleading voice.

Kitty eyed her friend. She didn't think she'd ever quite get used to Rachel's . . . open tastes. She still loved the girl, though, just not in the way she loved Kurt. Her mind went back to her beloved, and she wondered what he was doing and how she was ever going to explain her relationship with Rachel to Kurt. He might have been a Pirate and was also the man she loved, but he had still been a Priest not too long ago and even still wore the cloak! How would he ever understand!

Lockheed cast one last glance at Blue, then went along for the flight Rachel's telekinesis granted them.

* * *

Willow looked up at the giant cat who towered over him. "You laying prior claims on him?" he asked, referring to the monkey as her paw had just cut him off from his target.

Cindy's lips pulled back, revealing her glistening fangs, even as she answered the housecat in a growl so low that it was barely audible to human ears. "I have enough problems," she stated, her tail slashing through the air, "without a moron reawakening something that actually thinks it can wreck havoc. Wait to awaken him until my mistress and I have moved on. Then you can do whatever you want with the mangy beast."

Willow sat down and contemplated the huge cat. "I only wanted the thing 'cause they took my Jack away from me. They wouldn't let me go with him. My place is to be with him at all times and protect him!"

Cindy surveyed the tabby with a quirked brow. "You've gotta be talking about that stupid Captain," she commented, "who thinks he's every one's boss. Where is he? The other ship?"

"Yes, and he's gone into a deep, dark darkness! They wouldn't let me go with him! He's going to die down there!" His voice had gone even higher than usual. "I should be there!" His voice choked up on him, and he cast his eyes downward to the deck.

"Tell you what, kitten," Cindy growled. "I can throw ya over there or just save you the trouble of getting killed by Jack's ass. I could slice ya open now."

"You could throw me over there without him knowing?"

Cindy glanced over to where Sam was kneeling by Crystal and apparently struggling to concentrate on healing her mistress. If he did one thing wrong, she swore, she'd feed him to the sharks! She scoffed at the others, who had all pulled back and were watching anxiously to see if the male would actually be able to heal Crystal.

Then Cindy returned her attention to the housecat. With a roll of her tawny shoulders, she replied, "I can toss ya over there. You don't have to worry about those idiots, but you might get some sharks nipping at your balls."

"I can stand the sharks if I can only reach my Captain!" Willow declared, his eyes instantly drying. "Thanks for helping. If you ever need anything, I owe ya."

The lioness paused, considering the housecat's offer. Cindy hadn't thought about their conversation taking that turn. She'd just been thinking about feeding the fool to the water and the snapping uglies in it.

The housecat might come in handy. He could do her hunting for her. "You know," she commented, her tail slowly drawing through the air, this is a big favor. You might have to do a bunch of little ones to make up for it."

"Just get me to my Jack so I can save his life, and I swear I'll do whatever you ask of me!"

Cindy chuckled to herself. Oh, the delight of this idiot! He would be her slave forever, all for helping his little, scrawny butt to save a foolish man!

* * *

Bishop sat in his chair, playing with his gun. He was bored. Kat had not moved. The animals were all quiet, and then he heard something making a scratching sound on the side of the ship! It brought him to instant attention. He brought his gun level with the sound and waited.

A head popped up. Who in the Hell was that! Bishop wondered. He didn't shoot him but allowed him to continue climbing. The man seemed familiar, but yet the only thing Bishop's eyes kept going to was the huge dong that was ringing back and forth! The man was absolutely naked! . . .

Which probably meant that he was a prisoner and belonged to their side, but not being sure of the identity, Bishop brought the gun full-force toward the guy. "Halt!" he called when the man was close enough that he could see he was Chinese. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Chong froze, his hands going instantly up into the air. His almond eyes considered the broad, black man before him. He was so large and muscular. Gods, there was no telling of the ends of the things those muscles could do to him! Chong gulped, a bead of sweat breaking out across his forehead, even as he thought swiftly.

He didn't know this yummy man nor was he completely sure that this ship was here to rescue their people. It could have been meant for other slaves. His plan intact, Chong spoke humbly, "Please! Please, sir, do not shoot me! I am but a lowly slave!"

"You're not a slave! Come off of that!" Bishop told him. "Which Captain do you belong to?" He glared at him, trying very hard to keep his eyes from seeking out that one part of him that seemed to pull him back every time. Bishop fought his bizarre urges.

Chong fell to his knees. His arms reached out before him, and his face met the deck. "Ah, but I am but a lowly servant! They took me!" he declared. "Captured me from my people and brought me all this way from China! I mean no harm! I . . . I only want some clothes and . . . and . . . Please," he wailed, "do not let me go back there!"

"Man, you are full of the most bullshit I've heard today! Just because you're Chinese does not mean that you were captured from China! I wasn't born yesterday! We're here to help you. This is the Frolicking Monkey, and it belongs to Ace Ventura. Does the name ring a bell?"

He looked around for some clothes but did not see any of Ace's hand-me-downs. All he could see was a sheet laying on the floor next to the bed. Not taking his eyes off of the Chinese man, he reached out with a booted foot and dragged the sheet to him. He threw it at the Chinese man. "Here; put this on."

* * *

What Cindy did not know as she started to lean in toward Willow, intending to pick him up by the scruff of his neck, was that Blue and Elvira had been dividing their attention between the healing of their mistress and Cindy's conversation with the little cat. Both knew what their sister was up to, and neither liked it.

Elvira whined and was surprised as Cordelia reached out to her, her distracted mind not recalling the animal's species, and reassuringly patted her head. Elvira licked the Princess' fingers, and Cordelia slid further into Angel's embrace in an attempt to comfort herself.

Blue knew that there was little Elvira could do to help the situation, but he cooed to Elvira and Angel, telling them to protect Crystal for him, that there was something he had to do, but that he would be back soon. He then lifted into the air, swiftly flew in between Cindy's gnashing fangs and Willow's fur, and used his talons to pick Willow up by his scruff.

"YIKES!" Willow screeched. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EAT ME, ARE YOU! PLEASE DON'T!" He had not seen what picked him up, and the only thing that he could figure was that one of the giant birds now held him.

"I don't eat birds! Too many feathers!" he told him. "Please don't eat me!" He scrunched his eyes tightly closed as he got further and further away from the deck.

"Relax," Blue started to tell him but was cut off by Cindy's roar of protest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! BRING BACK MY SLAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"I was saving you," Blue informed the housecat, "from _that_."

"I didn't say I'd be her slave! I told her I would do something for her if she would get me over to my Captain! Thank you for saving me! Who are you?"

"Name's Blue," Blue cooed. "She's Cindy, the nutcase of our family, and our other sister, the wolf, is Elvira. That's our mistress who is . . . " His voice trailed off for a second as they neared the Harlot. . . . being healed. I really have to get back there, but remember _never_ make a deal with Cindy!"

As soon as Willow touched the deck, he called back up to Blue. "I owe you one, and thanks for the warning about Cindy!"

Blue used the wind to make a rapid turn in the night air whose temperature seemed to have dropped. "Best of luck!" he called back to the cat while swiftly disappearing in his hurry to return to Crystal's side.

"THANKS! I'LL NEED IT! BEST OF LUCK TO YOU TOO!" Willow called back to him. "MY NAME'S WILLOW!" He then turned and ran as swiftly as he could in the direction he had last seen Jack.

* * *

Janeesa looked up into the night sky. The chill was beginning to come, and she knew it was the wrong time of the year for it to be so cold. She had to get the man out of the water as quickly as she could, or he would freeze to death in the quickly-cooling water.

"HELP US PLEASE!" she called one last time even as something cold and white landed on her nose. She had never seen it before. "Robbie, what is this?" she asked.

Robbie looked at it. "I don't know! Taste it!"

"I don't want to taste that!" Janeesa said. "It's white! It might be poison!"

"True! We have to get out of this stuff! If it's poison, it will eat us through our skins! Some one's coming," Robbie told her. His ears were much keener than Janeesa's.

"Maybe they're here to help?" she asked hopefully.

Robbie wasn't too sure, however, for he could sense a great evil approaching. The voice that called out to them, though, didn't sound evil. "Some one call for help?" Rachel asked, her green eyes trying desperately to see through the darkness.

Kitty stopped beside her friend, but Rachel's telekinesis pulled her along. "Ray," Kitty exclaimed, gripping the redhead by her arm, "that's a mermaid!" Lockheed cooed excitedly.

* * *

Ace shook his head at the small dog who was still barking his fool head off. Where he got his energy from, Ace could only wonder, but he wished that he could find it and bottle the stuff. A drink that would fill everybody full of energy when they needed it the most would be worth a pretty doubloon!

He didn't get a chance to ask the small dog as he was jumped from behind by a Piratess who narrowly missed slicing his head off. He scooted far away from her and turned to look at her with one of his cocky grins. "Can't get enough of me, huh, bitch! I'll give ya something to play with! It'll keep ya busy!"

With a few well-chosen African words and a motion with his hands of pulling something toward him, the Piratess suddenly started screaming as her guts were being ripped apart. Didymus ceased his barking and looked at the writhing Piratess in puzzlement. His furry jaw fell open then as, out of the Piratess' butt, jumped a monkey!

"Hello, little crackmonkey! Welcome to your pet!" Ace declared as he pointed a finger at the Piratess who had fallen to the deck. "Have fun, and don't forget to go home when she wakes up!"

Squealing loudly, the monkey jumped on the Piratess and began tearing at her with all four hands and its teeth. Its mouth sought her flesh while his fingers yanked at her hair and clothing. Ace turned away in disgust.

* * *

Robbie got between the newcomers and his Janeesa. "I'm a dolphin!" he told the huge, purple bird. "She's _my_ mermaid and we're trying to save _your_ human, so don't try anything funny!"

Lockheed cooed, and Kitty's brown eyes darted to her dragon's laughing voice. He explained the situation quickly, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing herself. Instead, she shook her head and was about to speak when Rachel exclaimed.

"I can see her!" Ray cried out. "She's beautiful!" She studied the mermaid, wondering how one would go about making love to such a creature. After all, she mused, where was the hole?

Janeesa did not like the strange woman at all and allowed Robbie to stay in between the strangers and herself! She spoke to where they could hear her. "I have one of your people. He's not dead, but he needs your help. I can't get him up there." She indicated the ship. "But I don't like you, so you stay over there," she said, looking pointedly at Ray, "and the dark-haired one can come over here and get him!"

"What did I do!" Rachel demanded, pouting.

Kitty placed a staying hand on her shoulder. "She's a mermaid, Ray. What's to say she can't sense what's going on in that head of yours? She probably just doesn't swing that way, and your thoughts may have frightened her."

"Oh." Ray continued to pout but remained still.

* * *

With every minute that passed, Phoebe's frustration grew more and more. "We have to find a way to get over there!" she cried. Her hands grasped Joxer's thin shoulders as she shook him yet again. "Come on, Joxxy! You're the Pirate! Think of _something_!"

"I've seen them do it a million times! I've just never had to do it alone before!" Joxer stared at the rope he held in his hands as though it was a snake that might awaken and bite him at any second. "There was always somebody to help me! Gabby or Xena usually carried me!"

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed, "but now _they_ need _you_! And my sisters . . . !" Her voice trailed off suddenly as her head was seized by fastly-blurring images. Her hands flew to her head, and she cried out in shock.

"What's the matter, darling!" Joxer let go of the rope and threw both arms around Phoebe. The look on her face made him shiver from fear. Was something hurting his precious' brain, trying to make it burst! He looked wildly around, but there was no one to help. "**_HELP!_**" he called.

Phoebe clung to Joxer even as she shivered uncontrollably. "It's s-s-so c-co-cold!" she exclaimed. "S-So m-mu-much sn-snow! An-And s-su-such e-evil!" She paled suddenly. "**_NO!_**" she started to scream. "**_NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!_**" she cried as she saw people and animals turning to ice and a ship shattering. "**_IT CAN'T! NOT AGAIN!_**"

Joxer's face became an even paler shade of white. He had to get Phoebe to safety! No one had answered his cry for help, so no one must be aboard the ship!

"Phoebe, I'm taking you inside. You're about to freeze to death! I must get you a blanket! Your skin doesn't feel cold, but your mind is still freezing!" He began to lead her to where he knew the sleeping quarters were.

* * *

Kitty turned her attention back to the mermaid and began edging slowly closer, walking on the air molecules as she did so. "I'm Kitty. She's Rachel. Lockheed," she indicated her pet, "is kind of like my dolphin only he's a dragon." As she spoke, she continued moving closer.

"My name's Janeesa. My dolphin's name is Robbie. He's very protective of me. We have dragons in my world, but I didn't know that they could fly."

"That's why I thought he was a bird!" Robbie called out from his guard position, his eyes never leaving Ray.

Lockheed's wings shuffled from his perch on Kitty's shoulder, and she knew the dolphin annoyed him. "'Heed's protective of me too. He was the only dragon I'd met until recently. I knew there were legends of sea dragons and monsters but didn't know they were real! Of course," she admitted, "most humans try to cover things like all of us up."

"The dragons we have are huge, and they spend most of their lives in ocean caves. They're not mean, but they do get hungry a lot. They usually eat fish, but I have seen them snatch birds out of the sky. They shy away from humans."

* * *

"Ven . . . Ventur . . . Venturuh?" Chong had been playing around with the stranger's Captain's last name when he suddenly felt something soft fall over him. He froze, not daring to move, until the black man told him to put it on. Then, scrambling to a kneeling position but keeping his head low, Chong grasped the sheet tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you! May Buddha bless you!" he exclaimed while wrapping the sheet around himself in a makeshift toga.

"And may Buddha fly up your ass! Now get over there and sit down so that I can keep an eye on you!" Bishop motioned toward the side of the cabin. "What'd you say your name was again?"

Chong moved quickly toward the indicated wall. He never turned his back toward the other man nor did he cease to stop bowing and nodding in an act of deep respect. "Yes! Yes, sir! My name . . . " Chong hoped that his ex-lover would make it out of the danger safely even as he proclaimed, "My name is Han Sel."

"I know a Hansel. Blonde guy. You wouldn't be stealing his name, would ya?"

Chong appeared confused. "Steal name? Why steal name?"

"Don't know. Just thought ya might be," Bishop regarded him with one eyebrow slightly raised. "I haven't seen him come off the damn ship yet, but I know he's over there. He gets here, I'll see if he can identify you. Are you a little . . . " He pointed one finger toward his temple. " . . . confused perhaps?"

Even while mentally breathing a sigh of relief that he had ended up in the right place after all, Chong maintained his act. "Ah, yes! Yes!" he nodded and grinned enthusiastically. "Very confused! Bad women do that!" He shook his head. "Make head hurt! And so confused! I want to go _home_!" He pouted.

"It's going to be a while before you get to go home, buddy. Even then, if you belong to Hansel, he might not want you to go off somewhere. Make yourself to home over there. You move, I might just accidentally have a flinch moment. You wouldn't want that to happen, 'cause if I flinch, the trigger might go off."

Chong's eyes grew as round as large saucers then, and he decided that it was past time he made note of the strange array of animals he'd seen on deck. "Many . . . many strange animals," he commented. "My Princess would like them."

"They are attack animals," Bishop told him. "You move, they might get hungry enough to attack you."

Chong glanced nervously toward the bed where the raggedy, tabby cat had stood up. Captain arched his back, hissed silently, and scratched at the air in Chong's direction. Chong grew even more nervous, but the gulp that he had started to take froze in his throat as he felt something slithering across his bare feet and heard it rattle.

* * *

"Our race is not supposed to get around humans, but I couldn't help it. One of your kind called us, and then we came to help and found others. We were able to get one other male to safety, but we couldn't lift this one. There are a lot more of you out here, floating around, but this is the only live one. Can you help him?" She gazed lovingly down at the man's face one more time; she'd never forget what an Angel's face looked like!

Kitty came to a stop, floating in the water, directly before Janeesa and the blonde man. She continued to speak slowly and clearly as she checked the man's vitals. "We appreciate the help. It has been a very sad day, and all help is appreciated. I . . . understand about the humans. Too many of them can be far . . . too dangerous."

"They kill our kind," Janeesa told her, "and Robbie's kind. You are the first ones we've actually met face to face and talked to. Don't tell any one that you've seen us. I wouldn't want to cost more lives, and we would have to kill to protect ourselves."

Kitty shook her head sadly, but her brown eyes lifted from the man's body to gaze directly and solemnly into Janeesa's green eyes. "I understand your plight all too well. We all do for each of our people are, in one way or another, outcasts from the human world. I know you think we're humans, but we're not. We're mutants."

"And Angels," Janeesa smiled at Kitty. "I know what an Angel looks like now! What's his name?"

"Honestly," Kitty answered, "I don't know. He's one of our rescuers, and I haven't met him before. But he'll be fine," she added. "His pulse is there, just weak, and he's been shot, but he'll live."

"I'd best go," Janeesa told her and gazed down at the man one last time before gently leaning forward and touching her lips to his in awe.

* * *

Mitch slapped the dagger out of Dawson's hand. He then moved so swiftly that his boy could not stand a chance of fighting against him. Grabbing a handful of Dawson's blonde hair in one hand, Mitch yanked his head back and slammed his mouth down over Dawson's.

The revulsion of the kiss made Dawson want to throw up, but all he could do was to fight against his father. _How_ could he be back from the dead and attacking him this way! The more he fought against him, the deeper the kiss became.

Dawson's mind began to be blurred as it kept continually reminding him Faith was dead, all was lost, he might as well be dead . . . If he'd still had the dagger, he would have used it on himself now. He didn't know when the kiss stopped being so repulsive or when it had suddenly become so sweetened.

His struggles grew less and less. Maybe he was dieing and didn't know it? Did it really matter any more? Did _anything_ matter any more? He felt himself melting and couldn't do anything to save himself . . .

* * *

Kitty let the mermaid have her moment and ignored Rachel's humphing. She waited until Janeesa's lips had left the blonde's before making an offer. "I'll find out his name when he awakens, and should we ever meet again, I'll let you know. If you see us, do not be afraid to make contact for we'll tell no one. If it helps to know this . . . The man I love with all my heart would not only be shunned by most humans but even attacked. He appears to be a Demon."

"Angels and Demons!" Janeesa thought aloud musingly. "Are all Demons not bad? I hope you two are very happy together."

"No, all Demons are not bad for there are good ones amongst our people," Kitty answered, "but Kurt isn't a Demon. He's a mutant, just like Rachel and myself. He just . . . " she shrugged, " . . . looks different."

"If you ever need to get a message to me," Janeesa told Kitty, "you have but to say to the air within hearing distance of any bird or sea creature, I need to see Janeesa. You can tell them the man's name, and they will bring it to me. They will tell me."

"We are like one big family even though they're different from me. Robbie's my brother," she said with a smile, "even though he's a dolphin. I have to go now." She reluctantly gave Trent to Kitty and began to back away.

"I'll be in contact," Kitty swore to her, "if we make it through this. I promise I'll at least send you his name. It's the least I can do." Lockheed cooed in agreement.

"Thank you," Janeesa said even as she slipped away into the ocean.

Kitty was still pondering Janeesa and their conversation when she heard Rachel, whose voice now sounded much closer, exclaim, "There's something white on you! Wait a minute! _It's snow!_"

Robbie did not wait! He turned quickly around and splashed water on her even as he dove beneath its safe surface, following Janeesa. He now had a new word to give Janeesa: the name for the white thing was snow!

* * *

Sir Didymus, his mind finally cleared but now shocked, slowly turned after the man with the strange haircut and stranger ways. He managed to make his slack jaw move just enough to pronounce one word: "How?"

"African mumbo jumbo," Ace said. "It works every time!" he added with a huge grin. "Now let's go get the King!"

At Ace's declaration, Didymus rose his staff into the air and began yipping with a new urgency.

Ace reached out and touched him on the nose. "Quietly, little buddy! We don't want the enemy to know we're coming!"

Didymus swung his cane. "I don't care if they know we're coming! Let them know! Let them know and tremble for the wrath of the great Knight shall soon fall upon their cowardly hides!"

Ace shook his head and continued on, Didymus following beside him and yapping all the way.

* * *

Kitty surveyed the falling snow as she turned slowly around. As realization struck her of what had happened, her face blanched. She turned in the water and yelled out at the top of her lungs. "JANEESA, ROBBIE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP, BUT YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE MUST GO NOW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!"

As Kitty turned back to Rachel, Ray asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

Kitty shook her head. "We have to get the rest rescued and get the Hell out of here! Come on! There's no time to waste; we've gotta get to the others!" Rachel nodded, letting it go for now, and telekinetically lifted them out of the ocean and onto the deck.

A small fish lifted his head to gulp another bead of oxygen just in time to hear the human yelling out a message for Janeesa. Was Janeesa here? He had often played games with her at her home. What was she doing here? He dove immediately back under and went in search.

* * *

All had been quiet since Cole had left, and Piper had not dared to try to imagine what Clark and Lex were doing. Now, however, as the silence was shattered by Phoebe's cries, Piper sat up and called out. "Phoebe! Lex! Lex, please! You've got to help me find her!"

Lex had stood and looked toward where the sounds of Phoebe's cries and Joxer's voice were coming from. "It's Phoebe and Joxer. Stay here, Piper. I'll go get them."

"Lex," Clark spoke, reaching out to gently grip his wrist and still his lover. His blue eyes peered up into Lex's gaze. "Lex, you know I have to go back. Our children are on that horrid ship somewhere!"

By this time, Joxer and Phoebe had found their way into the hold where the others were. Joxer steered Phoebe right toward Piper, who looked as though she was about to cry from desperation. "I'll get you a blanket, darling," he told her and raced over to one of the beds, snatching a blanket and returning.

Lex turned a sad smile upon Clark. "I know you have to go back for our children and for the others. I wish I could go with you. I wish I had the power that you have in one little finger, but know that I love that one little finger as much as I love the rest of you!" he said as he reached out and took Clark's hand. He kissed that little finger. "You bring it and the children safely back! I'll miss you while you're gone!"

Lex's words warmed Clark's heart, and he wished that things were better and he did not have to leave his beloved. He reached a hand up to cup Lex's face, and his fingers caressed his smooth cheek. "I'll bring them and the others safely back, Lex. You just be here, and be safe, waiting for me to return, my love." With that, he reached up and pressed his lips to Lex's.

It had taken Piper a few minutes to realize where Phoebe was, but as soon as she did, she swung her legs over the side of the cot and pulled Phoebe down beside her. Caressing Phoebe's hair with a mother's touch, Piper spoke softly to her little sister. "Phoebe, what's wrong? What did you see?"

Phoebe didn't ask her sister how she knew she had had a vision. She shivered even as she felt Joxer wrap a blanket around her. Slowly, she rose her gaze to encompass the sleeping quarters and those contained within. "He's coming!" she whispered.

A chill shot through Lex's heart. "_He?_" he asked, his voice quavering. "Like before?" He did not dare mention the name lest he appear amongst them!

"You mean F-F-Fr-Fro -- ?" Joxer was in the process of stammering out the monster's name when he felt a coarse hand suddenly cover his mouth.

"Don't," Piper and Clark were surprised to find themselves speaking at the same time. Piper quieted, and Clark concluded. "Don't say it!"

"If he hears his name, which he _will_ if you say it," Piper advised Joxer, "he'll come even faster!"

Joxer promptly fainted, falling at Phoebe's and Piper's feet.

* * *

When he found Janeesa, the fish greeted her and then gave her the warning from Kitty. "Don't know what it was about, but she was freaking out! She said to get the Hell out of here and now!"

"Danger is coming! Tell the others to leave and do it _now_!" Instead of following the fish, she turned back to the ship. As soon as she had reached the spot they had been in before, she came up out of the water. She could feel Robbie tugging at her.

Robbie was just as persistent to get her back under the water and safely home as he knew Janeesa was about to get in even deeper! "Go home, Robbie!" Janeesa told him.

"Not leaving ya!" he said just as determinedly.

Janeesa called out, "KITTY, ARE YOU THERE!", as loudly as she could. She hoped that her new friend could hear her.

* * *

Lex shook his head. "Be careful, my love. Go with the Gods!"

Clark hoisted Joxer up and dumped him carefully onto one of the empty cots. Straightening, his eyes met Lex's from across the room. "Keep yourself and the others safe, Lex. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You have to warn the others, Clark!" Phoebe cried. "And get our sisters!"

"And Cole!" Piper added. "I don't know what's keeping him so long, but it can't be good!" Tears shimmered in her dull eyes.

"I will," Clark swore. "I'll bring them all back." With that, he sped out, and within the blink of the others' eyes, he had disappeared.

"Phoebe," Piper questioned, "what exactly _did_ you see?"

Phoebe shuddered at the memory, and she recalled Lex's question. She met his gaze. "It was worse than before," she stated. "More lives. More . . . More . . . " She trembled. "_Death!_"

Piper gripped her sister. "Did you see us? Our sisters? Cole?" Then, for Lex, she questioned, "Lex? Clark? Their children?"

Lex had moved over to the door and was watching the last spot he had seen Clark. He turned now to look at Phoebe, waiting for her answer, his heart in his throat.

"No . . . " Phoebe answered slowly with a shake of her head. "But there were others. So many others . . . "

**To Be Continued . . . **


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Captain Kitty Pryde hit the Saucy Wench's deck at a run. She did not wait for Rachel or Lockheed, but Lockheed flew beside his mistress while Ray fell just a bit behind. "Kitty, what's going on!" Rachel demanded, her green eyes flashing with worry and confusion.

Kitty didn't take the time to answer Rachel aloud, but she did speak to her through the telepathic link. Even as she spoke, she continued to run, her brown eyes constantly sweeping the deck and taking in everything there was to see. Ray, you've got to listen to me, and you're just going to have to believe me. We don't have time to get into a debate. What's coming with this snow is something beyond your worst nightmares.

I find that a little hard to believe, Rachel started to scoff. I mean, what with Cable and you both telling me about all your adventures --

Ray, Kitty broke her off, this thing is huge and even bigger on the evil. He turns everything and _every one_ to _ice_!

Rachel stopped running and stared at the back of her best friend's head. "What?" she whispered in shock.

You're just going to have to believe me. Kitty had slowed a bit in her running but continued to move, her sharp mind forming a plan to take care of those on the deck.

I always have, Rachel answered at last. What do you want me to do?

You're going to have to knock Celina out. She's the Siamese catwoman who's currently . . . Kitty's telepathic voice trailed off as she searched for a proper way to phrase the catwoman's actions.

Having her husband pump away inside her?

_Ray!_

Despite the circumstances and the fear she refused to show, Rachel couldn't help a grin at the way Kitty scolded her. For a second, it was almost like old times, but then Captain Pryde resurfaced, spitting out orders.

Celina can't help herself. It's the full moon, but I don't have time to explain.

You don't have --

Kitty broke her off again before Rachel had time to tell her that she didn't have to explain and that her word was good enough for her. Use your telepathy; knock Celina out. Tell Morph -- that's her husband -- that Crystal's uncle is coming. He'll understand. Then get him to help you with the blonde man and those two back there on the deck, the Mexican man and the woman who looks like Janeesa's Angel.

There's a _woman_ who looks like Janeesa's Angel? Ray asked excitedly.

Ray, we don't have time, Kitty started only to be interrupted by the redhead's reassuring voice.

I know.

Good. Get moving. Get them headed back to the rescuing ships, and I'll meet you there when I've done all I can.

Kitty?

Yeah?

Be careful?

Always. Keep an eye on 'Heed for me. I'm gonna send him to talk to Crystal's dragon, so when you get done with Morph, head over there. And, Rachel, I know it's a lot to ask, but if you see Kurt . . .

Rachel's confident, reassuring response was lightning quick. I won't let anything happen to Lockheed or Kurt, Kitty. I promise.

Thanks, was all Kitty spoke. The redhead and brunette then went their separate ways, Rachel turning her attention onto Morph and Celina and Kitty swiftly directing Lockheed.

* * *

Kurt lay on the deck. For the better part of the last hour, he had been incredibly sick. Never had he done so many bamfs in so little time, and he felt as though his insides were being eaten alive by ants! A bamf was not an easy thing to do, and the territory that he had to go through in order to carry some one to somewhere was worst than Hell itself.

He hoped he would soon recover as he knew his people needed him, but now he felt as though he was dying. He kept coming back to Kitty, and her lovely face brought a smile to his lips. He didn't feel wrong in loving Kitty, and he had let his Pirate side get the better of him. He really wanted to live the life of a Pirate, but yet he felt as though his turning against his God might have brought the cruel punishments upon the Pirate people.

He had been raised to believe that God was a vengeful God, and that if you did something to gripe Him, He'd get even by hurting those you loved and yourself as well, but He was also a God of Love. Could He be angry at Kurt? After all, Kurt had turned his back on him and embraced the Pirate life and beliefs. He prayed that that was not so. He wondered if Aphrodite would accept him, or should he turn his back on Her and return to his God before things got much worse?

He pulled himself shakily to his feet and let the night air blow across his over-heated fur. As it touched him, he began to feel some better, but then he began to get cold. Why was it suddenly getting cold? Then he knew in his heart that all hope was gone as the one punishment worse than Hell was now descending upon them! Would he be able to get to his Kitty before it got to them?

His mind full of confusion, he began to pray first to his old God and then to his new Goddess. Not knowing which one to talk to, he talked to both. "Show me a sign," he pleaded, "vhich vay I am to go, vhich God I am to serve! Deliver us from zis approaching evil!"

"Even if I have to give up vhat I truly vant, save mein Katzchen!" he pleaded. "Save mein people!" He fell to his knees, his emotions were so great. He closed his eyes and continued to pray for deliverance.

* * *

Donkey's skin flinched as though he had been bitten by a thousand fleas, and his ears twitched forward. He was lost deep in a nightmare which he was afraid would never end. He was worried about his Will and he was trying to find him, but all he kept seeing was the awful scenes that had transpired within the last twenty-four hours.

A sudden surge of the ship brought him abruptly awake, and he blinked as he took in his surroundings. He saw a bed in the center of the room and slowly approached it. Relief flooded his soul and emitted in a soft sigh as he gazed down upon his boy, who he loved more than any other being save one. He was surprised at that thought as a sudden picture of his beloved flashed through his mind.

He wondered where she was in all this chaos and if she was okay. He would not let his mind wander that way, because the worrying would drive him insane. After all, it wasn't as though he could go in search of her as he could not leave his boy.

He got closer to Will, who lay so still in the bed that Donkey was afraid he might be dead. Making a woofing sound with his breathing, he put his face right against Will's. "Will? Will? Are you awake!" If he could only wake his boy up, then they both could go in search of the ones they loved!

* * *

Elvira and Mouse slunk through the twisting hallways of the area below the Harlot's deck. Neither spoke a word, but fear and niggling doubt filled both their minds and hearts. Elvira's mind went constantly to Wolf, Delvira, and Jareth while Mouse kept fretting over leaving Ray.

Had she done the right thing? Mouse questioned her actions yet again. Of course, she had, she told herself. It was the only thing she could do to keep her beloved from surely getting killed. She only hoped that Ray would understand, forgive her, and not hate her whether she made it back or not. Oh, how she loved that Aussie Sprite! She sighed inwardly.

"Elvira," Mouse whispered aloud, "Ah know ya ain't got much choice an' Ah know Ah agreed to come wit' ya, but Ah still can't help thinkin' if we did the right thing by jest us two comin' down here alone. Ah mean, if she's as powerful as y'all say, how can we even hope to compete with her, not ta mention keep from gettin' killed?"

"Mouse," Elvira whispered back, her words barely above a breath, "I know you're scared. So am I, but you don't have to do this. I do. I'll understand if you turn back."

"Nah, Ah ain't goin' nowhere," Mouse answered. "Ah jest . . . Ya got a plan?"

"Actually, for _once_, yeah, I do." Elvira did not tell her friend that this was the first and only plan she'd ever had in battle and that her hope that it might actually work was slim to non-existent. All she knew was that she had to give it her best for she was Wolf's final chance, and if she died trying, well, at least she'd die fighting for the only man she'd ever truly loved.

"What's the plan?" Mouse asked, once more wishing they had backup but knowing that none of her family would stand any better a chance against this foe.

"When we get there, I'm gonna give you this," Elvira stated, her pale fingers sliding along the cord of the amulet Spike and Kyna had given her to control her wolf, "and I want you to cause a distraction. Be ready to move, though, and move your ass when the wolf comes out. Hopefully, I can at least control her enough to aim for Helvira. Whatever happens to me," she added, "I want you to make sure that this gets to Prue. She'll know what to do with it; you just tell her that it's her answer for Brendan's wolf and to make sure she gets it on her man."

Mouse nodded, but her voice went silent in her throat as they turned the last corner in the hallway and saw the door to the hold. It was already ajar, and both women knew the Hell that awaited them inside. Without a word, they approached on carefully-silent feet. Coming to a stop right behind the door, Elvira took off the amulet and handed it to Mouse. Mouse gripped the necklace inside her purple palm, took a deep breath, and headed in.

* * *

Willow ran as fast as he could, following Jack's scent. He wondered why Jack had gone down into such a dark area, not even carrying a light. Could his Captain see as good as he could in the dark, or was it simply that he couldn't find a light? Willow looked everywhere but could not see a light. Seconds later, he had found the person he was searching for and began to twine himself in and out between Jack's feet.

Jack knew something was with them before it ever touched him. He had no idea what it was and had once again been cursing himself for the thousandth time for being a fool and entering without getting a light. Now, he wished once again that he had one so that he could see what was on him. Was it friend or foe? Was it something to kick or kill?

As the creature began to twine in and out of his feet, he began to sense that it was friend as it began to purr. He whispered, "What the Hell are you doing here! Did I not give you to some one to take care of you!"

Ororo had been concentrating on her own shallowed breathing and the thought that she had to get to Logan and Prue when a rumbling began from the boards beneath their feet. She shot up into the air, a ball of lightning shining from her clenched fist. She peered down at Jack and the tabby cat, the expression in her blue eyes akin to that of a wild animal's. "Wh-What!" was the only word she could manage to get out.

Jack looked upward where he could see 'Ro freaked out, her hair straying away from her head in every direction. "'Ro, it's okay. It's only the cat." He lifted his hand toward her. "Come down please," he coaxed. "I won't let anything hurt you." When she still hesitated, "Mom?"

Willow looked from the woman to the man and shook his head. She needed some one to look after her, and he'd have to find her some one soon. "Mrrw?" he added his voice to Jack's.

"O-Of c-course," Ororo spoke slowly. "Only . . . Only a cat." Her breathing was still labored, and her hand trembled despite herself as she reached out for Jack's hand, her lightning vanishing, and slowly began to descend. Had she not been so afraid, she would have been embarrassed, but as it was, it was all she could do to shove her memories to the side.

Jack smiled, his gold tooth gleaming in the darkness, as 'Ro descended. "Mom, I think this is too much for you. You need to go back out and get some air. You could send any one you find up there down, but tell them to be very careful and very quiet. We don't want to alert the enemy, and take this darned cat with you. I don't know why he's so determined to stay under my feet."

Ororo only caught snatches of Jack's voice as she fought against the feeling that the area they were in was not part of the ship but rather a tomb, its hungry walls waiting eagerly to snap down upon them. "J-Jack," her voice still quavered and she fought to get a better grip on herself, "I am not going up there. I have to do this." Her blue eyes met his dark eyes. "I _need_ to do this." She hoped he would understand.

Jack squeezed her hand gently. "Mom, I know you feel that you need to do this, but if you get to the point that you can't, well, we might be in battle and you could get . . . terribly hurt and not be able to help yourself. I'm worried about you. I don't know what caused your fear, but I know it's real and sometimes, those fears are the worst of all. They can do us in."

"When we get out of this, you and I need to talk. Maybe we can help each other." He thought back on his nightmares that fears created during storms. He knew that 'Ro would understand better than any one else would, and he hoped that they could help each other to overcome their fears.

"Jack, I know you're concerned for me, but as I said, I have to do this. I'm a grown woman, and as you well know, more powerful than most any one else I could send down here. I can handle my fears, and . . . if you still want to talk when we're out of this mess and safe, we'll talk. I'll . . . I'll explain everything to you," she promised. "It's something I've never spoken about before, but I'll tell you. I have to do this, though."

He lifted her hand to his lips, and his eyes met hers once again. "Then let's do it!" he told her.

Willow agreed whole-heartedly with a loud "MEOW!" Let's do it and get the heck out of here! he was thinking. He did not like the closeness of the feeling of the hallway. He felt as though he was a mouse and it was about to pounce on him. Now where did that thought come from? he asked himself as he shook himself angrily. No giving in to your fears, buddy! He fell into step beside Jack and Ororo as they continued up the long hall.

A prayer whispered through Ororo's mind as she walked, hand in hand, beside her son. Goddess, grant me strength. Grant us strength and the ability to win this night. She mentally whispered the words over and over again, drawing strength and comfort from the simple prayer and Jack's hand in hers.

* * *

Crystal lay patiently still as the stranger called Sam healed her. She had every intention of singing to her babies to reassure them that she was all right as soon as her throat was healed enough, but what she began to feel as Sam brought her closer and closer to being well again took all thoughts of singing and reassurance straight out of her mind. A chill set into her body, both from the temperature around her and her own fear. Snow drifted over her body, its flakes falling over her bare hair and face and chilling her to the bone.

She lay there, waiting for Sam to finish, her patience gone and her fear increased tenfold. As she waited, she heard the familiar sound of leathery wings flapping and wondered what Blue was doing. She did not have long to wonder, however, as she heard Lockheed call out and realized that the wings had belonged to Kitty's dragon instead of her own beloved boy.

She listened to the dragons' cooing, Lockheed warning Blue that her uncle was coming and Blue's fearful response that he already knew but didn't know what they were going to do about it. As soon as she was well enough to speak, Crystal stated, "He's coming." Her voice was still weak, however, and came out much softer than she had intended it to. In fact, she could barely hear her own self. Clearing her throat, she tried again, and this time, her voice came out only a little stronger. "He's coming."

Cordelia's hazel eyes stared at Crystal, her face paled even more. "He's coming?" she whispered. Her eyes darted quickly to Angel's, and she found the confirmation she sought but did not want in her beloved's dark gaze. She shivered.

Elizabeth, who had just began to come back around, heard the conversation beginning around her and listened to it with her eyes still closed and her brow furrowed. Who was coming? What were they so afraid, and why was it so cold?

"We must get you over to the other ship," Angel told Crys. "We must all get over there and get away as soon as we can." He looked to Sam for confirmation. "Is it okay to move her yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam told him. "Head that way, and I'll go and check for others."

"We'll get over there and get the ships ready for sailing."

Lorne reached out and pulled Crys to him. If it was okay for her to move, he was going to carry her. After all, she was his. He leaned down toward her and kissed her gently. "It's going to be okay, darling. We're all together, and we're going to get out of here safely."

Crystal wanted to argue, but she was still too weak to be much good to any one. She raised a hand to caress Lorne's cheek, but though she shared a loving gaze with him for just a moment, her ice blue eyes quickly moved to Sam. "You don't know what's coming," she told him, "but it's worst than anything you've run into before. He can't be fought successfully, and if we don't get everybody out of here, he'll start turning us all to ice and shattering us."

Sam looked into Crystal's eyes. "I don't know him personally, thank the Gods, but I do know that he's incredibly evil and powerful. We have to move fast."

Angel knew that Lorne wanted to carry Crys, but he also knew that Lorne was not strong enough to get Crys over to the other ship. "Lorne, carry Crys to the rail, and I'll carry her over to the other ship. There's no way you'll be able to swing over carrying her. I can jump over there with her."

Lorne nodded and swiftly picked up Crystal, holding her high on his chest and heading for the railing as fast as he could go. As Lorne carried her, Crystal did not protest, but she did use the chance to quickly scan Lorne's body as well as those of her babies, Angel, and the others, checking them all for unmentioned injuries. Elvira and Cindy flanked Lorne and Crys, and Blue flew along beside them.

* * *

Paige worriedly paced the deck of the unknown ship the man who had healed her had brought her to. At least, she presumed Sam was the one who had brought her to this ship. She'd fallen unconscious again while he had finished healing her and had come to to find Sam, Autolycus, and LeBeau all gone and herself alone in an unknown sleeping area on an unknown ship.

Where were her sisters? Paige thought yet again. Where was Carl? Where were Phoebe and Piper and Prue? Prue! If only she knew where Prue was, she could go to her, and Paige knew her oldest sister would know what to do. Prue almost always knew what to do, or at least she acted like she did and her plans, no matter how crazy, often worked.

After all, how many times had Prue bailed her out of trouble with Mother, Grandmother, and Auntie 'Ro? How many times had she even rescued her from their other sisters, even when Paige had done something stupid -- sometimes on purpose, other times not -- to turn their sisters' anger on her? Prue had always been there, looking out for her youngest sister, but where was Prue now?

Paige whimpered. Even if Prue yelled at her, she just wanted to be with her big sister! Prue could make sense of this insanity! She'd know what to do!

As Paige's desire to be with her oldest sister grew steadily more intense, Paige felt herself becoming lighter in weight. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she pressed a hand to her stomach as she felt herself becoming dizzy and then sensed that the deck was no longer underneath her feet. She tried to look down, but a bright light suddenly filled her senses . . .

* * *

Clark had never moved as swiftly as he now did in all his life. He flew from one deck to another, going first from Destiny's Ghost to the edge of the Saucy Wench where Ace Ventura and Sir Didymus were approaching the ropes to swing over to the Harlot. He flew straight at them and picked them up in his muscular arms before either could argue.

"CALM YOURSELVES!" he commanded, ignoring Didymus' teeth in his shoulder and the whacks of his staff. "I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING SOON!"

Before they could answer, however, he had flown to the safety of Destiny's Ghost and dropped them gently to the deck. He then took off again; snatched Joseph and Rogue up into his grip, giving them the same words; and flew them also to the deck of the Destiny's Ghost.

He then returned and collected Hansel and Derek, who had been frantically trying to piece back together Arthur Fonzarelli, a man who had been their loyal friend for most of their lives and, unknowingly, a half of Fonzie. Taking them also to Destiny's Ghost, he dropped the men, Fonzie's half splattering over those already on the deck.

Returning yet again to the Harlot, Clark snatched up Matrix, AndrAla, and a squirming Frisket. The cold metal of Matrix's gun pressed against Clark's chest, but Enzo didn't pull the trigger. He didn't know what the boy was doing, but he was sure he had a good reason. Besides, the green man realized as Clark headed with his fourth group back to the Ghost, at least, this would get AndrAla and Frisket to safety.

"I'LL BE BACK WITH AN EXPLANATION THE NEXT TIME!" Clark called down to the people he was piling onto the deck. "I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! I PROMISE! JUST DON'T MOVE!" With that said and ignoring the complaints of those who had had Fonzie rain down upon them, Clark circled back out one last time. This time, he headed for Willow and Kennedy.

* * *

Piper stroked Phoebe's hair the way their mother had always stroked her own hair when she'd been upset. Her arms cradled her sister even as she fought against her own tears and worry. There had to be something they could do. She had to help her sisters and Cole, who had obviously not returned for some horrible reason, but what could she do when she was completely blind?

The last time had been terrible enough, but Prue had found a way to restore her eyesight. She'd done some kind of spell to return Piper's vision to her. A spell! If only they had the Book, there would be bound to be something in it to help their situation!

The Book was back on the island, though . . . Or was it? Could Joxer -- poor, fumbling Joxer who loved her sister so much -- have had enough sense to try to bring it? Did he even have enough sense to know that the Book was as important as it was?

She didn't know the answer to either, but she had to find out. With Joxer unconscious and Phoebe helpless, there was only one who she could turn to. Piper cleared her throat and then spoke up quietly, "Lex? Lex, do you happen to know if . . . if Joxer brought the Book?"

"What Book?" Lex asked in puzzlement.

"Our family's Book," Piper explained. "It's really old and filled with powerful magic. We're not supposed to tell anybody outside of the family about it, but I believe Joxer knew and it's not as though I can look for myself. It's . . . It's how Prue returned my eyesight to me the last time, and it might well have something to help us with this situation."

"I don't know," Lex told her as he got up and moved over to where Joxer was laying on the cot. "I'll check him out and find out." He began to touch Joxer gently in searching his pockets and then his clothes. Joxer giggled and slapped at Lex's hands but never connected. "He's got something hard right here," Lex said as he fumbled with Joxer's shirt. He opened it and succeeded in pulling a Book out of it. "Could this be it?" he asked, carrying it over to Piper and placing it in her hands.

Piper's brow furrowed as she felt of the Book. The old, leathery pages felt the same, but without her eyes, she couldn't be sure. "Phoebe?" she asked. "Phoebe, dear, you're going to have to pull yourself together. I can't see which means you're going to have to look, and if this _is_ the Book -- "

"It is," Phoebe acknowledged with a sniffle.

"Thank you, Lex," Piper was quick to tell Lex. "Phoebe, you need to look through here. There might be something to help against Crystal's uncle or even rescue our families . . . "

"You're welcome, Piper." Lex smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I hope there is something in there that will help. Whatever spell your sister used before might be even marked with a marker of some kind. There's something stuck in right here," he said, pointing at the middle part of the Book. "Turn there, Phoebe."

Nodding and trying to calm her emotions, Phoebe did as Lex instructed. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the ancient pages, but she shook her head. "No. Nothing for Piper." The hint of a smile crept over her features. It looked like Prue was trying to help Brendan with his fear, but she didn't say anything aloud about it.

"What is it?" Lex asked her as he noticed her hesitate over the page.

"Well, I . . . I think Prue was looking for it for another reason," Phoebe explained. "There's nothing here about helping with blindness or restoring a sense, just something on . . . "

Again, Phoebe hesitated, and this time, Piper questioned her. "What, Phoebe? What is it? Whatever it is, I'm not going to get angry with Prue over it, so you don't need to protect her."

"Well, it's nothing much," Phoebe fumbled. "I just . . . She was probably just trying something to help Brendan."

"Oh," Lex said disappointedly. "Keep looking. There's got to be something in there. Prue did find something before." He sat down on a cot facing them.

Phoebe nodded as she began to flip through the pages. "Whatever Prue found is still in there," Piper assured Lex, Phoebe, and herself, "and there's absolutely no reason why it shouldn't work again."

* * *

"You made this, didn't you?" the oddly-educated voice asked gently. Knowing, dark eyes looked down from the shining sword he had been inspecting to gaze upon the shy boy who seemed to want to disappear into the shop. "It's all right," he assured him with a smile. "I won't tell any one. It'll be our little secret. Now," he nodded toward the sword and asked again with a sly smile, "you made it, didn't you?"

The boy slowly started to nod, but the old, gravelly voice that shouted out from behind them made the boy jump and then stand as still as a statue. "I've told ya before, boy! Ya don't lie ta the customers! Imagine! _You_ making such fine weaponry, ya scrawny whelp! Why, I oughta -- "

Kind eyes surveyed the boy. Though the child seemed to be almost statuesque, the former slave knew from experience that, beneath that facade of a still surface, the boy was trembling, shaking like a leaf caught in a hurricane. His quick mind contemplated the scene as his eyes rose to the boy's drunken master, who had come in from the back of the shop. He hid his disgust well and kept his voice smooth and even. "How much for the child?"

"He ain't fer sale," the shop owner was quick to answer, knowing that the boy's skills were the only thing that kept the money for his addictions coming in. "Now take yer sword an' leave."

"Sir, that is no way to treat a customer, and surely, there must be a price for the boy? No amount could be too high for such a lad."

"Ya ain't a customer. Yer a darkie, an' I already told ya the boy ain't fer sale. Now get yer black ass outta here 'fore I call the guards an' have 'em haul ya outta here."

The African's gaze evenly met the drunk's, and he said nothing. He was used to the prejudice against his kind and ran into it constantly despite earning his freedom a long time ago and working hard for his reasonable amount of wealth. He also knew the difference between a cause he could help and a cause he could not. His gaze met the boy's one last time, his kind eyes deeply apologetic. "Good day, sir." He nodded in respect to the boy, knowing Brown would think the gesture was meant for him; turned on his heel; and walked away.

Young Will Turner watched the man go, wondering how such a seemingly-nice man could have wanted to buy him. He yelped in surprise as Brown's rough, calloused hand yanked him back to him. "Ya ain't goin' anywhere, squirt, an' it's time fer yer lesson." Will squinted his eyes tightly closed against the alcohol-ridden stench that assailed his senses as Brown's breath and the beating that was about to come.

What the boy never saw was the dark man turn back to look at him with deep apology written in his gaze one last time nor did he hear the words Edward whispered to the boy who had come close to being his friend as they had talked so much that morning. "I'm sorry, Will," the man had whispered as he'd forced himself to walk away, his head hung low.

In present day, Will's body twitched as his dreams shifted, going from the beatings he'd received as a child to the cruel fate that had just recently fallen upon him. Anamaria again stood over him, laughing as she informed him that he was hers and that his beloved Jack was dead. He again felt the sting of her touch; the hungry, cutting metal of her blade and knives; and the thrusting of the horrid instrument inside him; and he whimpered in his nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

Cordelia hesitated long enough to stoop beside Elizabeth and offer the blonde her hand. Elizabeth's eyes met Cordy's gaze. "It's _that_ he they're talking about, isn't it?" she asked. "Crystal's uncle?"

Cordelia merely nodded, but she looked around while pulling Elizabeth to her feet. It was hard for her to make anything out of the dark, but then her hazel eyes caught movement. She couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it was, it was low to the deck. A plaintive wail then met the Princess' ears, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Where'd that kitten come from?" Angel asked. "I don't remember seeing him before." He walked over and looked down at the kitten. "Hey, little fella," he said as he picked him up. "We're not going to leave you here, either."

He did not have anything to carry the kitten in, and so he brought it back and handed it to Cordelia. "Your kitten, milady?" he said with a smile.

"Well, he isn't _mine_ persay," Cordelia started with a grin as she carefully accept the little ball of fur. At the way the kitten looked up at her, she couldn't help but to smile even brighter despite the danger they were all in. "Aw! He's so cute! And you know . . . " She stopped in mid-sentence as her hazel eyes gazed into the kitten's blue eyes. "He looks an awful lot like that other cat," she observed.

"Which one?" Elizabeth, now also on her feet, asked from beside Cordelia.

"Meesy. King Meesy." Cordelia's questioning eyes gazed up into Angel's.

Angel leaned forward and sniffed the kitten's fur. "That's because he is King Meesy! They have the same smell. As to what happened to cause King Meesy to shrink, I haven't a clue. Put him somewhere safe, and we'll get you over to Destiny's Ghost." He looked up at Sam only to find that he was gone.

Cordelia brought the Himalayan kitten to snuggle close to her bosom. The only safety she could think of for the poor, little fellow was to hold him close, carefully, and securely as she didn't have any pockets and there wasn't much of her dress left regardless.

As they neared the railing, Angel scooped Cordelia up and jumped easily to the Destiny's deck. He then returned and took Crystal from Lorne. "Meet you over there," he told Lorne and jumped, carrying Crystal.

Lorne took a rope and looked at Elizabeth. Was Angel coming back for her? Lorne would beat him. "Grasp this rope, Elizabeth, and hang on tight. We're going over."

"Me?" Elizabeth nearly squeaked out. "I can . . ." She looked from the rope to the tattered remains of her dress and back again to the rope before facing Lorne. "Do you honestly think I can?" she asked hopefully.

"Together, we can," Lorne told her. He slipped his arms around her and pushed off from the ship. For the first time, Lorne made a perfect landing in his designated area. He released Elizabeth just as Angel was turning to look around for somewhere to lay Crystal so that he could go back for Elizabeth. Angel gave Lorne a thumbs-up sign and released Crystal back to him. "Let's find a cot, and then we can lay Crystal on it so that she can rest better."

Crystal, however, had had enough. Though still weak, there was no way that she was going to be resting with her uncle quickly approaching. "No," she spoke gently but firmly with a shake of her head. "Lorne, you can put me on my feet. I'm feeling much better."

"Okay, sugar, but I'm not letting go of you."

"I'm going to set about getting the ship ready to sail," Angel told them and walked off.

Knowing she'd only be under foot, Cordelia watched Angel leave, and when she could no longer see him, she looked down at the kitten she held close to her heart. "It will be okay, little one," she whispered to him. "Angel will get us out of here in time." She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it belonged to Elizabeth, who was praying Autolycus, Will, and Jack were all safe.

* * *

Celina's hands and claws seemed to be everywhere at once, and Morph knew that the full moon had truly gained complete control over his wife as she drew blood from him again and again in her lust-driven craze. "Celina!" he cried out in between wild, passionate kisses, knowing all the time that it would do no good for his wife's mind was buried underneath that of a horny animal. "_Celina!_"

He knew what he had to do. He had to knock her out, yet he could not bring himself to hurt the gorgeous woman who he loved with every breath of his body. He would gladly give up all his moments on Earth just to give her one more moment of life, but he knew that the snow heralded the arrival of a monster that would not give them a choice. Were Frostbite to come now, he would turn both Celina and himself to ice and shatter them without their ever standing a chance.

He had to knock Celina out! Morph thought yet again. He had to knock her out and go find Tom and Katrina, but how could he bring himself to do such a terrible deed! It was then that he felt his wife go lax around his steed and her body collapsed on top of his. "Celina! _CELINA!_" Morph cried out, rolling her over and checking her pulse and breathing as panic and fear ripped his heart apart.

"It's all right." The stranger's voice paused Morph's actions, and the brunette's brown eyes glared up at the redheaded woman. His mouth started to open, but the redhead was quick to explain and didn't give him a chance to yell at her. "Your wife's fine. Kitty told me what was happening and asked me to knock her out. I'm a telepath, so I just -- "

Morph was already nodding his understanding, his gaze falling back down to his wife, who was now sleeping peacefully. "You gave her a mental suggestion to go to sleep."

"Right."

Morph's eyes rose back up to the redhead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Rachel Summers, and like I said, Kitty sent me. She told me to tell you that Crystal's uncle is coming."

"I know." Morph shuddered. "We've got to get moving, but I've got to go back for the rest of my family."

"I understand. I'll handle Celina and the others."

Morph was just about to leave to head after Tom and Katrina when he heard a voice crying up from the ocean for Kitty. "Janeesa!" he asked in surprise.

Rachel's gaze flicked to Morph. She'd heard the mermaid, as well, and had been eagerly anticipating answering her call. Did Morph know Janeesa? She recalled the mermaid saying that she'd met another of their kind but didn't remember her naming the man.

Morph, too, was looking at Rachel in hidden thought. "N-Nothing," he said slowly, thinking that he might be able to head after Tom and Katrina and then sneak back.

"Yeah, right," Rachel agreed. "I didn't hear anything." She watched as Morph ran off, then slipped toward the railing and Janeesa's voice.

* * *

"Willow," Clark spoke to the redhead the very second he picked her and her girlfriend up, "please don't be angry. I'll explain everything as soon as we reach the Ghost." "Clark, what's going on?"

"Soon," he promised, sweeping them toward Destiny's Ghost and spotting Xena, Gabrielle, and Kurt on the Ghost's deck. He called to the women but left Kurt to his own devices, seeing that he was praying and knowing that he needed some time by himself.

Reaching the deck, Clark gently dropped Willow and Kennedy to the group and hovered above them, waiting for Xena and Gabrielle to reach them.

* * *

Kitty had almost reached the ropes leading to the Harlot when something hit the Wench. It shook the entire ship, throwing Kitty off of her feet and into a rolling motion. Her back hit somebody's front, and when the shaking of the ship had stopped and it had began to simply sink instead, she found herself in a jumbled heap with a male body.

The first thing she noticed about the man was that he was barely dressed, wearing only a trench coat whose belt had loosened in the roll. The second thing she noted was his mustache. "Autolycus," she spoke his name dryly.

"Sorry, Kitty. Did not mean to knock you down. Have you seen Elizabeth? Jack?" he questioned hopefully.

"Elizabeth was with Angel's group the last time I saw her." Remembering that the two were close, she added more gently, "She's doing pretty well, all things considered. Autolycus," Kitty's brown eyes moved to meet the man's gaze, "you know what's coming, right?" She hoped he'd had enough sense to put two and two together.

"Bad news, and it's coming fast! What can I do to help?"

"I think Rachel and Morph will probably be able to handle any one left on this deck, and I believe Elizabeth and that group have already left for one of the rescuing ships. You can help me send off those on the Harlot."

"I'll be happy to, Kitty," he said, getting to his feet and offering her a hand.

Kitty took Autolycus' hand and let him help her to her feet. As she straightened, she heard Lockheed approaching. "'Heed, find Kurt for me. Tell him what's going on."

"Coo?"

"Please, baby," Kitty said, looking into her dragon's eyes, "I need to know he's safe."

"Coo." She knew he was upset with her, but still her dragon obeyed, flying further out in search of Kurt.

"See you on the other side," Autolycus told Kitty and headed for a rope. He reached the Wench and headed off in search of any one needing help to get to safety.

* * *

Donkey was getting desperate. His softly whispering "Will" was not getting it, but his boy's wild thrashings and whimpering sounds assured him that Will was very much alive and caught in a nightmare. He looked around for water that he could throw on Will, but he could not find any so he did the only thing he could do: he licked him. "WILL, YA GOTTA WAKE UP!" he pleaded and licked him again.

Will's hand wiped unconsciously at his face, trying to wipe off the saliva, even as he slowly started to come around. "Jack?" was the first name off of his tongue but then, his dreams and memories still close, he asked, "Edward?"

"Jack ain't here," Donkey was quick to answer him, "and who's Edward? Is that my new name? Huh? Huh!" He licked Will again.

Will again wiped at the licking sensation, but this time, he hand fell against Donkey's long nose. He touched him softly as his eyes finally fluttered open. His mind was still dazed. "Jack . . . Edward . . . Yeah, yeah, that could be your name . . . " he murmured, gazing into Donkey's long face. "I think . . . " His brow creased, and his face clouded in thought. "I think . . . I understand now . . . "

Donkey spun wildly around the room, jumping in joy. "Oh, joy!" he proclaimed. "I got a name!" He grinned happily. "But Edward's too big! Edward? Ed? Nah. I don't like that. Too big. How 'bout Eddie!" he asked eagerly. He stopped and looked at Will questioningly. He was so proud he was about to burst; his boy had finally given him a name! Now, if the boy could only get it right! He could answer to Eddie! Yes, he could! He nodded his head eagerly.

As Donkey had been jumping around for joy, Will had managed to get himself to a sitting position, his long legs hanging down from the fancy bed he had found himself in. Whose bed was it? Where was Jack? Was Jack okay? Was he _alive_! Where were he and Donkey? They were on some ship, but whose? These questions and more circled through his mind, but when he found Donkey looking expectantly at him for an answer, he knew the first one that had to be handled.

Will nodded slowly, reaching out with one hand and scratching Donkey in between the ears as he did so. "Eddie it is then," he stated, trying to smile but failing as he was far too worried about Jack. "How long have you been awake? Have you seen Jack? Do you know where he is? If he's okay?"

"Too many questions," Donkey told him, "but the answer to all of them except one is no. I just woke up, and I haven't seen or heard Jack. I don't know where any one is and I don't know where we are, but I do know that we're healed. Thank the Gods somebody healed us!" He looked at Will. "You are healed, aren't ya?"

Will nodded, slowly taking stock of his body but not telling Donkey that he'd probably never be healed from the nightmares or the emotional scars that Anamaria's tortures had inflicted. He wasn't worried about himself now, though. He was worried about Jack, and he had to find him. Getting to his feet, Will stated, "I'm healed, but I have to find Jack." He headed for the door, not even pausing to think about his nakedness.

"Best put a sheet on, at least, Will!" Donkey admonished him. He knew that Will was not aware of his lack of clothes, but when he discovered it, he would probably faint from the shock of it.

"Not now, Donkey, Eddie," Will said, shaking his head. His worry for Jack was too great to allow him to really pay attention to what Donkey was saying or, for that matter, to the fact he'd just pointed out. So what if he was naked? Jack and Faith ran around naked or almost naked all the time!

"But, Will!" Donkey implored. "You do know you're naked, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Will murmured, continuing to walk. "Jack does it all the time." He stopped shortly outside the cabin, standing on the deck of the unknown ship. "Dang, it's cold out here!"

Donkey headed out the door just in time to get a full dusting of snow in his face and coat. "Will, it's snowing!" he whispered. "Oh God! We've died and gone to Hell!"

Will's face had gone pale at Donkey's observation of the snow. "Oh Gods!" he breathed. "He's coming! Donkey, stay here, stay safe!" he exclaimed, breaking into a full-out run and paying no attention to the thing that swung between his legs. "I'VE GOTTA GET TO JACK!" Grabbing a rope, he swung over to one of the ships he recognized.

"WAIT! WILL, WAIT FOR ME! NOWHERE'S SAFE, AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" His plaintive cry followed behind Will. "Now how am I going to get over there? I've gotta get to Will, and she's over there too! I've gotta find her! HELP!" he called. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP AND HURRY!" he pleaded to the air.

* * *

Helvira was busily watching those above the ship's underdeck in her crystal ball and wondering about the strange snowfall when footsteps suddenly sounded just inside the door to the hold. Her head picked up instantly, and her black eyes turned toward the newcomer while her pale hand tucked her crystal ball back into the bodice of her silk dress. "Well, will you look at this? The mouse just came to a cat!"

The iron gag over his mouth muffled Salem's voice as the black cat attempted to inform the Vampiress that she was no cat. His green eyes widened with surprise as Mouse informed the bitch of exactly what he had been thinking. "You're no cat," Mouse hissed, her orange eyes almost appearing to glow in the darkness and her own fangs flashing. "You're just a bitch!"

"Big words for a little mouse!" Helvira shot back, a fireball beginning to grow in her pale hand. "That's all right. I'll give you your punishment; _then_ I'll chain your sorry ass."

As Helvira threw the fireball, a growl sounded behind Mouse. "WATCH OUT!" Mouse yelled to Elvira even as she jumped to the side, the rolling of the ship as it was rammed yet again sending her back slamming against the iron bars of the cell. Even as she moved and the fireball hurtled toward the spot she had just stood, a Werewolf barreled into the room.

The fireball flew past her for the Werewolf moved even swifter. Its tinges singed her fur as it continued on past her, but the Werewolf didn't slow. Instead, she pounced on Helvira, gripping her neck in one massive, hairy arm and bringing the Vampiress' arm behind her back. Helvira cried out as her shoulder broke.

The Werewolf squeezed its massive arms around her chest, sending her arm splaying above her head and crushing her own crystal ball into her chest. Helvira's cry turned to a scream as the glass cut into her breasts, but as the Werewolf turned her head and used her teeth to tear off Helvira's hand, the Vampiress' scream of anguish turned to one of pain and horror. The crunching sound that the Werewolf made as it ate her own hand filled her ears, but her other hand quickly started forming a fireball.

Delvira stared at the Werewolf that was so fiercely attacking Helvira. _Surely_ that couldn't be _her_ little sister, _Elvira_! She didn't know, but regardless of who the Werewolf was, she hoped the beast would be able to kill Helvira. Her black eyes turned back to her husband as she wished again for her powers or, at the very least, a way to pick the locks that bound herself, Jareth, and the others.

Mouse, meanwhile, turned her eyes away from the battle and peered into the cell. "Which one of you is Prue?" Slipping a pick from her pocket with her other free hand, Mouse moved toward the door of the cell.

Salem simultaneously moved toward Frederic. Despite the metal teeth that cut into his small body, Salem forced himself to raise a paw to bat at the blonde boy's leg.

Frederic looked at Salem, his eyes asking the question. He wished desperately that he could do something about the situation so that he could free his fathers. It was then that he saw something glistening in the darkness. Could it be a pick? Salem's devilish grin indicating the glistening object assured Frederic that it was! Frederic gratefully took it from Salem and began to use it to pick the lock on his father's, Smee's, chains.

Smee felt his son working on his locks and wondered where Frederic had gotten the pick from. His son really did make quite the great Pirate when he wasn't trying to do away with all Pirates, but what did it matter if he was freed? What did anything matter when James had finally seen him for the real thing he was and no longer loved him, no longer wanted him? He had to do this, Smee thought, not for himself and not for James but for Frederic. His last deed would be getting his son free as soon as Frederic finished unlocking him.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Ororo tried her best not to show how she was feeling as she walked with Jack and his new-found feline friend through the winding corridors below the Harlot's deck, but still the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end. Her mahogany skin crawled with the remembrance of the earthworms that had slithered across her flesh when she was three. The walls seemed to close in all around her, just as the rubble and dead bodies had back then. Her heart hammered in her throat, and bile rose in her stomach. Still, she continued on, desperately and determinedly placing one booted foot after another before her.

A breeze flittered through the hallway, let in from where she did not know. It rushed over her tall body, reminding her of another part of her childhood that made her shiver to her core. One hand curled so that her fingernails bit into its palm, but her other hand tightened, as well, in Jack's forgotten grip. She recalled the thing's eyes and the way it spoke not only to her but inside her.

Ororo fought against her memories, conjuring up brighter memories in her mind. She remembered how she'd met Patricia and how Penny and Patty had taken her into their family despite the fact that their embrace and refusal to notice her skin color had caused quite a stir not only in town but also within their own village. Patty had been the sister she had never had and Penelope the mother she'd always yearned for.

She remembered when Patty had first become pregnant with Prue. They'd all been excited, and she had been honored to deliver her adopted sister's firstborn into the world. They had thought to get a doctor for the next baby, but Ororo had ended up delivering them all -- Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. She felt as though they were as much her own daughters as they were Patricia's, and she refused to fail them now. She had to conquer her fears and rescue Prue . . . and Logan.

With all the things that had happened to her in her past, 'Ro knew that she did not deserve their love, neither her goddaughters' nor Logan's, and she could still scarcely believe that not only did she have a family but, though Penny and Patty had been taken from them, she now had an even larger family. Logan was as surely her soul mate as there was blood in her veins and as her soul connected with the Earth. Never had she felt more complete than when he was within her, and she would not stand idly by and simply allow him to die.

Thunder rumbled, and she hoped Jack didn't hear it for she knew he'd think that it was caused by her fear. Outside, snow continued to fall, a fact she'd yet to bring to her son's attention for she didn't want to add to his fears, and lightning danced through the night sky and inside Ororo's own blue eyes. It was then that they turned another corner and savage growling met their ears.

Ororo stopped, her left foot falling silent against the planking, and listened intently. The thing that growled would have sounded to untrained ears like a wild, ravenous beast, but she knew it was a Demon. Then, she heard the whimpering. Her blue eyes narrowed at the thought that the Demon was ripping into their own, and her blood ran cold. "Wesley!" she whispered to Jack, releasing his hand and preparing to go into battle.

* * *

Prue saw the strange woman who was trying to unlock the cell door, and when she asked who was Prue, she tried to roll toward her, but her chains held her bound. All she could do was pleadingly look at her with her eyes and hope that the woman would know that she was trying to answer her.

Frederic finally managed to get his father free and then turned around to where Smee could work on his locks. Smee turned and tried to still his trembling enough so that his hands could pick Frederic's locks. Even in the dark, he couldn't help seeing how fat and little his hands appeared to be compared to the hands of most Pirates, including his beloved James and their boys, and the tears continued to well in his eyes as he worked on Frederic's locks.

As he worked, he repeated a mantra in his head over and over again. He had to do this, and he would free Frederic. Then, he'd find a way to disappear on his boy. He'd be much better off with James as a single parent than he would be if he was continued to be held back by an old, fat man who couldn't make it as a real Pirate if his life depended on it. A tear trailed down Smee's plump face and splashed onto Frederic's wrist as the first lock came loose. The first tear was followed by others.

Frederic felt the tears of his father touch his hand, and he wished that he could heal the heartbreak that he knew was slowly eating away at Smee's heart. Never in a million years, would he have thought James would have looked at a woman, not under his own power any way, because he knew how much James cared for Smee! He knew James loved Smee long before James even knew it, and he knew that, if given a chance, James could take away the pain in Smee's heart but for now, it was impossible for them to be able to talk to each other. However, after the rescue, he'd make Smee listen even if he had to tie him down in a room and lock them both in!

Jareth's eyes had opened slightly in surprise as the Werewolf had attacked Helvira. He knew it was Elvira, but he could scarcely believe it. The youngest one of the three sisters and the one with the least power now seemed to hold all the power! He prayed that she would not succumb to Helvira but would win their freedom.

Wolf tried to smile through his swollen mouth. The collar kept shocking him as he was trying to transfer into his Werewolf, but he prayed to give extra strength to Elvira. She would never believe him when he told her how beautiful she looked in her Werewolf form. To him, she was even more beautiful than when he had held her in his arms for the first time after making love! The collar shocked him again, and again he tried to wolf. If only he could get out there and help his beloved!

While Wolf, Jareth, and many of the others were happy to see the Werewolf attacking Helvira, the sight that Brendan could barely make out through his aching eyes renewed his struggles. He knew what would happen when the Werewolf had finished with Helvira, _if_ she could even beat her. If she did, they'd have a whole new enemy to confront, one that would only stop eating them when her ravenous appetite had at last been appeased. He couldn't let the bitch get a hold of Prue or his father, and so Brendan continued to struggle against his chains, growling deep in his throat, even as the shocks continued running through his body. He didn't want to wolf, but the full moon held him in its unrelenting grip.

Wolverine shifted slightly. He had been straining for a while, trying not to reveal himself as Helvira had been busy elsewhere and he had been working despite the pain to try to break his chains. He had finally felt one link loosening. Now, if he could only get it loose the rest of the way, he could help Elvira to beat her sister! He realized that even though Helvira had lost a hand and a great deal of blood, she was still extremely powerful.

He didn't know much about Werewolves who could control themselves, but he hoped that the human part of Elvira's brain stayed in control because if it didn't, Helvira could still win out over Elvira. He saw the flame growing larger and wished that he could call out a warning. Instead, all he could do was watch as it grew ever larger. Did Elvira see? He hoped so!

* * *

Dawson felt himself drowning. The more he fought against his father, the stronger his father became. Yet, somewhere, in those burning lips, he could taste Faith. The stench of Mitch's mouth could not hide her untamed wildness or the promise that lay beneath the rough taste of bitch. Dawson knew he had truly gone insane, because Faith was dead on the floor!

He pushed once again at Mitch, finally succeeding in knocking him off of him. Mitch bounced against the wall and jumped back on Dawson again, baring the boy down to the floor. "Just like old times, isn't it, son? I may die from the pleasure of it!" he mocked.

Dawson screamed at him, "YOU'RE THE REASON MOTHER BECAME WHAT SHE WAS! YOU WOULD'VE DRIVEN ME THE SAME WAY, BUT I WAS STRONGER! I HATE YOU, MITCH! I WILL NEVER CALL YOU FATHER!"

He struck the back of his hand against Mitch and managed to squirm out from under him while he was still stunned from his blow. "GET OFF OF ME AND DON'T EVER TRY THAT AGAIN, OR I _WILL_ KILL YOU! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN A FATHER TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAUSED YOU TO BE SUCH A SICK BASTARD!"

Mitch looked at Dawson in feigned confusion. "But, son, you're mine! I love you! Your mother never loved you! She didn't love me; she hated men!"

"That's not so!" Dawson was quick to tell him. "She loved you once! Gods know how since you were probably sick even then!" Dawson backed up against the wall. He could see Faith laying still and cold on the floor, the sword that he had plunged into her a harsh reminder of how his life was going to be forever more.

* * *

Mouse's progress on the cell door was halted by a bright light that appeared right inside the cell. The Piratess' head snapped up, and her orange eyes shot wide in surprise as she saw a redhead materializing just inside the cell! She had to be another Piratess, coming to take one or more of the others away, in an escape attempt.

Paige had one hand pressed to her stomach and the other to her head when the light around her began to fade. Everything was dark, but the sounds of battle she now heard seemed to be a great deal closer, almost on top of her! Her brown eyes peered through the darkness, trying to make sense of the shadows, and she had barely glimpsed what she thought to be her older sister's silhouette when an arm snatched her from behind.

The iron bars cut into Mouse's arm, but she forced her hand through in desperation. She could feel her circulation cutting off even as she gripped the redhead's throat and yanked her back against the cell. "Ya ain't takin' 'em, bitch." Her sword pressed into Paige's back.

* * *

Morph had been heading for the other ship and Rachel had just started toward the railing where she could hear Janeesa calling for Kitty when the ship was rammed again. This time, the ramming was so hard that the entire ship shook and tossed about in the rising waves. Rachel caught herself quickly on a nearby rope, but Morph did not stop sliding until he had fallen backwards into the redhead.

Ray's eyes glared down at him, but she didn't say a word until the ship had settled once more. "I thought you were going after your family?"

"After that," Morph shook his head, "I can't yet. I know you mean well, but I've got to take care of Celina." He hurried after the four unconscious bodies that had slid across the briefly up-turned deck.

Rachel chased after him. Usually, she could have understood Morph's decision to be the one to take care of his wife, but she knew that the longer she was stuck with him, the longer it would be before she could answer Janeesa's desperate cry.

Morph reached the bodies first, and his brown eyes turned to look down at his wife. Luckily, she had crashed into the blonde man's back rather than the side of the ship, but Morph growled under his breath at the sight of his wife's naked body spooned around the stranger's back. Morph had barely picked Celina up when Rachel caught up to him.

"You can give her to me," Ray told him. "I'll be careful with her."

Morph shook his head. "I'll carry her over to the Ghost and then return for the others."

"That isn't necessary."

"The Hell it's not! I don't know what the heck's ramming the ship, but it's not going to stop any time soon!"

"I realize that," Ray said, trying to keep her cool, "but I can handle them."

Morph's brown eyes scanned the woman before him. She had an athletic build, but she was dressed in a fine, light red gown. He'd also seen that the back was open and that she was injured. "I can handle it," he told her. "_Then_ I'll go after Tom and Katrina."

Ray had seen the way Morph had looked over her, and her blood boiled. Still, she fought to keep her anger in check. "Why can't you just go deal with your people and leave me to this?"

Morph passed on pointing out the obvious fact that since his wife was among this group, these were his people. Instead, beginning to lose what little patience he'd had, he countered with, "Why can't _you_ just go deal with _your_ people!"

"_Because_," Rachel snapped, "_my_ person told me to deal with this!"

"Well, you can just go tell him -- "

Rachel took a step closer to Morph as she growled out a correction, "_Her!_" Thunder rolled both in the night sky and in Ray's eyes. "Why do you _damn_ men _always_ have to think that a woman's person _has_ to be a _man_! I _spit_ on the whole male gender!"

"Riiight . . . " Morph's voice trailed off. He wasn't dumb and definitely knew how to tell a clue that a woman's anger was starting to get out of hand. He gulped and tightened his hold on his wife's unconscious body. Gently holding Celina close to his chest and enjoying the way her furry breasts heaved against his chest in her sleep, Morph told Rachel, "Well, while you're spitting on the whole male gender and all, I'm just gonna take Celina over. We can continue this debate," he said, using a term he'd picked up from his intellectual wife, "when I get back."

Though Morph had quickly left Rachel and headed for the railing to carry Celina over to the Ghost, he made the mistake of stopping at the railing and looking back at the mad redhead with one of his trademark grins. "OH, AND DON'T FORGET," he had to shout to be heard over the swirling snow and rising wind, "WITHOUT MALES, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ORGASMS!"

Not catching the fury that darkened Ray's face, Morph turned, grasped a rope with a freshly-grown third arm, and swung toward the Ghost. However, he certainly did hear her yell of "**_OOOOOOOOO!_**". A second later, he heard a heavy object zinging through the air toward him. Experience enabled Morph to tell the size of the object and its pathway, and his head shrank to the size of a doubloon just in time to have the barrel hurtle harmlessly pass him.

Morph's head popped back to normal as he yelled, "MISSED ME!" He half-expected the redhead to shoot back at him a line about how she certainly wasn't going to kiss him but was surprised by her lack of response. With a shrug, he continued on to a quiet, shadowed part of the deck where he hoped Celina would be safe until he could make it back to her.

* * *

When Cordelia had become engrossed in watching Angel climbing the ship's rigging, Elizabeth had wondered off to stare through the darkness at the enemy ships. Her hands now clutched the Ghost's cold railing, and she leaned over it a bit as her brown eyes desperately sought any sign of movement on the other ship. She was worried for the three who had become her men, and she had no clue where any of them were, if they were okay, or if they were even still alive.

Fear clutched at Elizabeth's breast. Where was Will? Was Jack truly dead, or had he come with the others to rescue them? If he had, had he made it to Will in time? Was either dear man alive? Terror slithered through her taut body like a serpent.

After learning the truth of Will's sexuality and his real love interest, Elizabeth had felt that he'd betrayed her. Even when she'd finally forgiven him, she still had not expected to feel this strongly for him. She smiled sadly as she recalled their talk after the fight with the Giants. Will truly was her brother, and that might as well make the proud Pirate Captain who always had a fondness for stretching the truth but who Will loved so her brother-in-law. She was truly worried for both men, but there was one who concerned her even more than they did.

Where was Autolycus in all this chaos? She knew he couldn't fight as well as Will or Jack and that his Piracy skills laid far closer to the thievery than any other part. Was he all right? Could he find his way out of this nightmare? Had any one on their side reached him?

Tears stung the blonde's eyes, and she dabbed at them with the back of her hand. They had to be okay! She couldn't lose them now, not now when she'd finally thought their lives were coming together! She'd known Will hadn't been happy with her, but he was happy now with Jack and she was certainly happy with Autolycus. In fact, just the thought of being with her mustached thief gave her heart a jump of delight.

Her lips pressed together for a moment against the fear and sadness that threatened to overcome her. She still didn't know if Jack had truly been killed or not, and Will's screams echoed again through her head. She had not heard from Autolycus since the holding cell, but that could mean anything . . . including . . . Including, she shivered, that he was dead!

"Please be safe," she nearly whimpered into the freezing night air. "If any one's listening," she added, still not really knowing rather she should go with her mother's faith or with the Supernatural beliefs of most Pirates. "If _any one's_ listening up there, _please_ keep Toly safe. And Will and Jack. And bring them all back to me in one piece!" A tear ran down her face and splashed onto the railing.

* * *

Autolycus made his way as quickly as he could, checking the dead people to see if any life existed. He had to keep fighting the bile down as each Piratess he found was even more disgusting than the last one. Autolycus had never been much of one to like blood and guts. He was more into the thieving part of piracy, and it was taking everything he could to keep himself moving and not checking the blighters' pockets. Since they were dead and wouldn't be needing it any more, it was perfectly fair game.

He hated to pass up the chance to pilfer through their pockets, but he knew that time was of the essence. Some body's lower half was laying on the deck. He did not even consider for one second where the top half might have gone but was thankful it was not raining down upon him. He shuddered at the memory of being trapped with blood and guts raining down upon him back at the auction in Port Royal, but as he turned again, he nearly stepped on another half of some one else!

Clamping his hands over his mouth to keep from squealing or puking, Autolycus whirled around in a new direction. Releasing his grip over his mouth, he continued on, not finding any one alive, until he saw one of the ugly, little Goblin creatures who was naked. He was not sure if it was alive or dead. He moved up and touched it with his toe. When it didn't respond, he figured it, too, was dead and was about to move on when he heard a low moan. He turned back and took a closer look at the bizarre creature.

Teak was slowly coming around, and he couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt this badly, not even the morning after the annual Goblin picnic. "Water," he managed to gasp out.

Autolycus looked around and found a bottle. He took a sniff. Not water, but it would have to do. "Sorry, little guy, but I don't know where to look for water. All I have is this." He lifted him so that he could take a sip.

Teak took a small sip. "Gods, that's awful! What is?"

"Bourbon. I think," Autolycus answered. "I drink rum myself."

"Teak had rum before," Teak mused. "Long time ago. Definitely taste better." Teak looked at Autolycus through bleary eyes. "Has you seen . . . Trely? Jareth?"

"Can't say that I have," Autolycus said, "and you're the only living thing I've seen over here. I've got to get you up and back over to the ship so that we can leave."

By this time, Teak was sitting up completely, his nose sniffing the air. "Not going without Trely! Must find Trely at once!"

"I don't think you're in shape to find any one," Autolycus told him. "I'm going to take you to the ship."

"No, you not! We going to find Trely!" Teak told him in a very determined voice.

"We'll look for a little while," Autolycus relented, "but we also have to keep looking for the living. Think you can find her?"

Teak nodded. "Teak find Trely no matter where Trely at."

* * *

Clark's troubled blue eyes roamed the Ghost's deck, taking in the sight of those who were making their way toward the group. It was then that he spotted Angel working on the ship, and he called out to them. "AHOY, ANGEL, LORNE!" he shouted through the rising wind. He gestured for them to come over.

"YES, CLARK!" Angel called back. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Lorne turned questioning eyes toward Clark, as well. He could not think of one thing that Clark could possibly tell him about the upcoming danger that he didn't already know. He tucked Crys' hand into his arm just enough that she couldn't get away from him if she wanted to. He still was not comfortable with the knowledge that she would run away from him if she could.

"YOU KNOW THE SITUATION," Clark called back to them. "WE NEED TO GET BOTH SHIPS READY, AND THERE'RE STILL THOSE WHO NEED RESCUING."

"THAT'S WHAT LORNE AND I WERE ABOUT TO DO -- GET THE SHIP READY FOR SAILING. DO YOU NEED US TO DO SOMETHING ELSE?" Angel asked him.

Clark shook his head, the growing wind tossing about his black hair. "I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE AWARE," he returned. He was about to speak again when he was interrupted from below.

* * *

As Will landed on the deck of the Harlot, he caught a blur of movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to peer through the increasing snowfall and was just in time to see Kitty Pryde flip onto the deck.

As she flipped, Kitty scanned the deck. Seeing that there were very few left above deck, she knew that Autolycus could handle them. Instead of allowing her feet to meet the deck, she flipped again while still in the air.

Will watched Kitty and, realizing what the Piratess was about to do and recalling the time that Faith had borrowed a ride from Kurt, Will ran after her. He jumped, catching the heel of her boot just as Kitty phased, and she carried him down into below deck with her.

* * *

Lockheed flew around the ships. It was hard to see through the snow, but he was determined to find Kurt for his Kitty. Finally, he heard the blue Demon's voice and headed toward it.

Kurt was rocking back and forth, praying, his mind blocked out to everything that was going on around him. He had paid no attention to the snow that was piling up around him. In fact, he now had so much snow on him that he looked like a snowman! His Gods were not answering him. Why were They failing him, or had he failed Them! Where had They gone, or had he simply walked away from Them?

"It's not fair!" he wailed into the night sky, his yellow eyes and sharp fangs glistening in the dark. "All I vant to be is like an ordinary Pirate able to be vith ze voman I love! I vant to be able to take care of mein family, and if it means being alone vithout You, I'll do it on mein own! But I miss you!"

Lockheed drew closer to Kurt's voice, but still he had trouble seeing for all the snow. Where was the Priest? He could hear him praying, but he couldn't see him. All he saw was a huge snowbank! Wait a minute . . . 'Heed backed up a bit in the air and looked again at the snowbank, shivering in the cold. Was it his imagination, or was that snowbank . . . _moving_!

"Give me a sign! Please some kind of sign so zat I'll know vhat vay to go!" Kurt pleaded with his unseen God. He felt that even Lady Aphrodite had disappeared on him. Tears ran down his face and froze even as they ran.

Lockheed's eyes grew wide as he watched the snowbank. It _was_ moving! Just barely, but it was still moving! Lockheed thought of going after Kitty but knew he couldn't drag her away from her cause to investigate some moving snowbank. Slowly, he glided closer. "Coo?" he called out cautiously.

Kurt was slowly freezing to death and did not have enough sense about himself in his loss and bereavement to realize it. He just knew that he was colder than he had ever been in his life and that the snow had slowly covered him. He attempted to move but couldn't. "Zis is to be mein punishment? Zen so be it! I love you, Katzchen! I always vill!"

* * *

Cole's eyes were taking in the scenes around him. He was surprised at Elvira's attack and that it seemed to be going so well, but he was afraid that she might tire before she had taken Helvira completely out. Before he could get over that surprise, he had another one when Paige teleported into the cell with them! Now, Paige had been taken prisoner by one he had thought had come to rescue them!

He wriggled his body, moving closer to where Paige's feet were. He tried to think of what he could do to let the orange-haired woman know that this was one of theirs. He attempted to pull himself to his feet only to fall back down. Laying on his back with his hands toward the outside of the cell, he reached out and gripped the orange-haired woman's foot, hoping it would give her reason to pause and reassess the situation.

* * *

Sam concentrated, praying that he could heal this strange creature that lay before him as easily as he had done the others. He was scant inches away from dieing, and all those around him had already passed. Sam knew he was not of the human kind even though he looked humanoid in appearance. He was made of something whose identity Sam did not have even an inkling of.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bob's coloring returned to him. He sat up, blinking his eyes and looking at the kneeling man. "Thank you," he said.

Sam was considering why he had healed so quickly and wondered if perhaps, unbeknownst to his own self, he had put some extra power on to it. After all, the man was already active. He got to his feet and held his hand out to the man. "My name is Sam. I think I heard some one call you Bob?"

Bob grinned at him. "Thanks, Sam, and yes, my name's Bob. Do you know where the rest of my family went?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think they're still aboard this ship."

Bob nodded. "I'll go in search of them," he said, accepting Sam's hand and getting to his feet. He walked rather unsteadily, and Sam wondered if he should go with him. He did not get a chance, however, as he felt himself being summoned and orbed.

* * *

Faith's world spun as Judson continued to crush his mouth over hers. How could he taste so much like Dawson that, if only she could forget that the man whose arms she was like butter in was Judson, she would swear she was kissing Dawson himself? She could even taste the kid's innocence in the sweetness of what seemed so much like his mouth, but she could not forget reality.

What _was_ reality? she wondered, her mind spinning. After all she'd been through since being captured, what, indeed, was reality? Was reality a man who could pretend to be her mother -- who could act, sound, and feel just like her mother while his lower half pumped within her? Was her betrayal to Snow, her eating cat meat, real? Was Dawson truly dead, or was this just another of Judson's sick and twisted mind games?

Could Dawson be alive? Could _this_ be Dawson? Could it be that the reason why Judson tasted so startlingly much like Dawson was because they were one and the same? Because Judson was only causing Dawson to appear to be him, and this kiss -- this kiss that sounded explosions within her mind and rocked her entire sense of being -- was Dawson's way of reaching out to her, of trying to make her realize that this was him and not Judson?

Faith's fingers threaded through Judson's blonde hair, and the texture felt like Dawson's strands. Faith's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed into the face of her greatest enemy, wondering if it were possible that he could instead be the only one she'd ever loved. Deep down, she knew her thoughts to be a fool's hopes and realized what she was thinking was impossible, but still she had to try. As her heart cried out for Dawson yet again, she finally tore her mouth from Judson's in a pleading cry. "**_DAWSON!_**"

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze, and Faith repeated Dawson's name as Judson stared down at her. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears. Was it true? Could Judson be Dawson instead? Could this all be a mirage, and Judson's body be Dawson's on the floor with her sword sticking into his heart? Was it even possible?

"DAWSON!" Faith cried out again as Judson's unblinking, red eyes gazed angrily at her. Then, Judson's fist struck out, moving as swiftly as a snake striking. His hand closed around her throat, and he yanked her to him.

"You little bitch!" Judson's breath washed over Faith as he sneered down at her. "Your piece of ass is dead! He's right over there!" With that, he threw Faith onto Dawson's corpse.

* * *

Connor paced the floor of the holding cell, his mind torn in separate directions but worry on all sides concerned. There were two torches that lit the cell, and he could see all the beings who were chained up side by side. He had no clue as to why some of them were even there. Weren't Fred and Dawn part of their family? He knew that they had attacked them, but what had caused them to do so?

On the far end, he could see a Piratess hanging from chains. He knew she was from the bad ship and that she was a Werecreature. Why had they brought her aboard and not just killed her and left her on the other ship?

His eyes came back to Zora, who seemed to still be asleep, and Vang. He still could not believe what he had seen Vang do earlier! He was having trouble coming to grips with it. Would Zora do that to him if she had the chance? He hoped and prayed not!

He was torn between staying with the girl he loved and going to rescue his family, but since all of the ones who were under his charge were unconscious, he could not leave them alone. He prayed that some one was getting to his family and releasing them.

He paused in front of Zora, reached out, and touched her face gently. How had she come to mean so much to him in such a short time? He felt like he had known her all his life, but in reality, they had only known each other a few days. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He could not wait to get her back to safety.

* * *

Phoebe peered through page after page, her brown eyes having to squint at the scrawled words to make them out in the dim light. There was light coming from only one lit torch in the quarters, so progress through the Book was slow. She muttered to herself but did not speak aloud.

Lex walked over, picked the torch up, brought it back, and held it so that Phoebe could read better.

Phoebe glanced up at Lex with a smile. "Thanks."

Joxer sat up groggily and looked around. "I see you found the Book. Is there anything that will help in there?"

Phoebe had just been turning another page when Joxer came to. "You did good, Joxxy!" she told him, beaming proudly at her man. The others could say he was a goof all day and all night, but she knew better! He might not be a good Pirate, but he was a great man, _her_ great man!

Returning her attention to her family's Book, Phoebe muttered to herself, "There's gotta be at least that spell Prue used . . . " Her words trailed off as her eyes returned to the Book's ancient pages. "Here it is!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Wonderful!" Lex told her. "Read it."

Phoebe began reciting the words on the page and felt a strange tingle pass through her.

"_Locked in, boxed in, full of fear  
Piper's panic grows manic till she can't hear  
In need of a reprieve so she can breathe  
Remove her blindness, please make it leave._"

* * *

Ray had entered the chamber shortly after the others but had hidden himself almost immediately. He realized he did not have much in the way of fighting powers in this universe. He had left all of his useful skills behind when they had left Mainframe. He felt completely at a loss, not knowing what to do but wanting to be close to Mouse in case he could be of some assistance.

He had his sword in his hand and was waiting for an opportunity to jump in to save his beloved. So far, there had not been an opportunity for him to do anything but watch. He did not even have a pick, so he could not help the others to get free. For now, all he could do was wait.

Raziel's glowing eyes had started taking in the situation the very minute he entered the cell with Ray. Knowing that he could not get into the battle with Helvira quite yet, he headed instead to the ones chained on the wall. He had almost reached them when something rammed the bottom of the ship, sending him stumbling back.

* * *

Jack had felt 'Ro's tension mounting, and he had given her several gentle squeezes on her hand to remind her that he was there and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her if he could help it. The cat had climbed up and was now riding on his shoulder. He found it to be a much better place than when he was winding in and out of his legs.

"Mom?" Jack had called her name when he heard the thunder, but before she could answer, he heard growling. "Stand back," he told her, and he drew both his swords, forgetting that the cat was still on him. He thought he was prepared as he kicked the door open with his booted foot, but the sight that met his eyes was not something he could have been prepared for even in a million years. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the monstrosity that was all over his friend.

'Ro came up right behind Jack, gentle winds picking the tabby cat up, carrying him past Jack's and her own heads, and settling him on the floor behind them. Ororo's blue eyes peered over Jack's shoulder. She was sickened by the sight of the Demon but, unlike her brave son, not surprised for she had seen Demons of this one's caliber before. She had also seen uglier and more powerful ones.

The Demon hissed, her forked tongue flickering out between her rotted teeth, as she turned to look at the intruders. Black horns gnarled backwards from the top of her head, and scraggly hair protruded out from her bumpy skull just beneath her horns. Her skin was the reddish color that came from bloodied vomit, and her forehead was filled with smaller bumps, each of which Ororo knew to be another horn. Yellow claws arched out from her knotted fingers.

* * *

Carl felt wood splintering underneath him and barely had time to scuttle away, dragging Prue with him, before the wood where they had just been laying fell through. The splash as the boards fell into the ocean sounded far below, and other boards were broken inside angrily snapping mouths. Carl shivered, knowing he'd moved just in time. Then realizing that he'd forgotten to grab Salem and Kit, the Gnome glanced around, his heart in his throat. He could find Kit nowhere, but his eyes stopped to stare at Salem in surprise for the black cat had managed to leap onto James Hook's head!

James had been totally surprised when, out of nowhere, a cat landed on his head! He had seen the wood splintering and had been relieved that no one had fallen through yet. He could not exactly reach up and pull Salem off of his head nor could he tell him to get off his head, so he just sat still, hoping that his one-time leader would get an incentive to get off before he lost any of his lovely hair!

James' thoughts snapped instantly away from his glorious hair, however, when sudden howling and crying rose from within the cell. His panicked eyes darted quickly around the cell, and he paled as he saw many animals sliding toward the hole. They were trying to hold on, but none were succeeding . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**Chapter Twenty-six**

As soon as they had arrived upon the Ghost, Sean led Emma to a secret place where he had spent some time during the trip to reach her and the others. It was on the other side of the Captain's cabin, and hardly any one ever went there. He desired to have privacy with Emma, so that they could talk. He could scarce believe that he actually was holding on to Emma and that she was alive.

"Em, me love," he exclaimed as he brought her slowly into his arms, "I have been waitin' a lifetime tae hold ye like this! I knae I should be gettin' the ship ready tae gi, but I have tae have a few minutes wit' ye, me darlin'." His lips sought his beloved's in a deep, longing kiss.

Emma was still having difficulty believing that this was reality, that she truly was together again with Sean, he was alive, and the Sorceress could no longer hurt her, instead of just another dream or mirage. She arched into Sean's embrace, her own mouth returning his kiss in full as she drank hungrily of his delicious nectar. Her hands roamed over his chest, caressing the familiar body that she had longed to be held against again for so long.

Sean wanted no clothes between them, and he did not want to waste time before he reclaimed Emma as his own. He ached to feel her luscious, naked body pressed against his and to feel himself embed in his long-neglected home. It seemed two lifetimes since he had last sank into her delicious depths, and he thought he might burst before he managed to do it this time. His sword strained mightily at his pants, threatening to burst them apart. Between kisses, he managed to say, "Em, tell me now if ye want me all the way, or if it's too soon, fer if we gi on kissin' like this, I will nae be able tae stop meself. I am fair neigh to burstin' now."

Between kisses and moans, Emma answered Sean, her body sliding hungrily against his and her breasts crushing against his chest as her hands ran up into his reddish blonde hair. "Sean, I have waited for you . . . for this . . . for so long. You know I want you. I've always wanted you, and I've always loved you."

He lifted her upward even as he stripped the garments off that separated them. Leaning her back against the cabin wall, his sword slid home. He thought he would die as she melted around him. He moaned her name against her mouth.

He was rewarded by something cold and wet dumping down upon them. What the Hell! Sean wondered as he opened his eyes and looked around them. Warning bells went off in his head immediately. "Damnation! Em, we got tae get out o' here an' fast fer we are in mortal danger o' losin' our lives!"

Emma blinked, Sean's sudden change startling her even more than the cold snow had. "Sean, what . . . ? What's going on," she asked in confusion, "and why's it snowing?"

"Bad news travels fast, me darlin', an' this is the worst kind! A Demon is comin', the like o' which ye ha'e ne'er seen! He freezes people fer pleasure an' then shatters 'em. We've got tae get out o' here."

He felt himself growing smaller and smaller and was ashamed that he had not been able to finish. "I promise, Em, it'll be a lot better when we get safe."

Emma caressed Sean's handsome face, her thumb sliding across his cheek. "I know it will, my love," she assured him, her blue eyes gazing into his Irish greens. She smiled as memories played through her mind. "Just like old times," she murmured aloud. Their desire to be together only to have danger downsize Sean's steed had been an often occurrence at one point in their life together.

"Aye," Sean agreed in thick brogue and with a wink that made Emma melt even more. He kissed her gently and began to help her to gather her clothes.

* * *

Spike had just laid Kyna in the bed and was gazing down longingly at her. He felt that his heart had broken in two. He began to pray again for the woman who was his entire life. He knew that, without her, he did not want to go on. He prayed that Xena knew what she was talking about and that Kyna was only sleeping, but he found it almost impossible to believe.

A hard bump against the outside of his cabin made him race out of the cabin to see who dared to attack his ship. Voices drifted to him, and he realized that it was Sean and Emma. In the same second, he also realized that it was snowing. Just what in the bloody Hell was going on! he wondered. "Sean, are my eyes deceiving me, or is it snowing?" he called out.

"It's snowin'," Sean returned, "an' we need tae be leavin' as quickly as possible fer the Devil himself is comin'!"

Spike shook his head. Irish men always did tend to exaggerate. Still, Spike wondered why it was snowing for where they were was always too hot to have snow, and if, by some quirk of nature, it had snowed, it would melt as soon as it touched anything. The temperature had fallen quickly, and it was colder than Spike could ever remember it being on the seas.

"There're still others on the other ships." He looked around and spied Xena and Gabrielle heading toward a small grouping on the deck. Clark seemed to be about to hold some kind of a meeting. Spike walked toward the group.

* * *

As Kitty had been phasing, she'd felt something latch onto her heel. The heavy weight had thrown her off balance, and she landed with her unwelcome passenger in a heap in the hallway. In an instant, she had disentangled herself from her company and jumped to her feet in a fighting stance. It was only when she whirled back around, however, that her fist froze in mid-strike for the person who lay looking up at her in surprise was none other than Will Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow's boyfriend!

Kitty glowered down at the man. "Will, what in the Hell were you thinking!" Then, realizing that the shy man was naked, she added in amazement, "And _what_ happened to your clothes!"

"I-I-I-I didn't have time to grab anything," Will said, getting to his feet, blushing seventeen shades of red, and trying desperately to turn his front into the shadows. "I have to get to Jack, and I'm in a hurry. I saw what you were doing and knew it'd be faster. That's why I grabbed you. I'm sorry. I should've asked."

"You're right," Kitty snapped back in response. "You should have, and you should have grabbed some clothes, a sheet, or . . . _something_!" Shaking her head, she shrugged out of her vest and handed him its tattered remains. "Here. It's not much, but it might help." With that, she dropped to the deck and pressed an ear to the boards.

Will quickly wrapped Kitty's vest around him as well as he could, but it didn't do much at all to hide him. In fact, the tip of his sword still poked out, almost as if it were determined to wave "hello" at Jack of its own accord when he found him. Will tried tugging the vest down lower but immediately stopped when it started to tear, revealing more of him.

Then turning, he found Kitty with her ear pressed against the boards. "Kitty, what . . . ?"

"Sh!" Kitty directed him. Then catching muffled voices, she sprang to her feet. "This way," she directed while beginning to sprint silently down the hallway.

* * *

Teak got shakily to his feet. The slight sway of his body reminded Autolycus to look for something to put on him. It also gave him the opportunity to touch one of the Piratess' pockets. He reached out and snatched the shirt off of the nearest one whilst running his fingers along the pockets. He finally tossed the shirt to Teak. "Put this on, or you might scare her to death."

"Teak not scare Trely!" the little Goblin exclaimed with a big grin.

"One of those kinds of girls?" Autolycus asked with a sly wink.

"Nope! Intended!"

Autolycus thought for a moment, trying to help himself get over the disappointment he'd felt when the pockets had been empty. "Intended what?" he questioned Teak.

With a slight smile, Teak looked at Autolycus. "Teak intend marriage."

"Aaah," Autolycus said. "Well, you better hang on tight to her. Good women are hard to find."

Teak nodded. "Trely the best," he said as he buttoned the shirt. It dragged the deck.

"Hold on a minute, buddy," Autolycus told him. "I need to tear part of that shirt off, or you won't be able to go anywhere." He reached into the pants pockets of the same Piratess, searching for a weapon, and came up with a jewel. "That's not going to do us any good," he said to Teak, "but it might do you and Trely good later." He handed it to Teak.

"What it for?" Teak asked. "Is something to eat?"

"No, my friend," Autolycus replied. "It's worth money."

"Good. Teak keep it and give it to Trely when find her."

Autolycus continued to search for something to cut the shirt with. He found a dagger on another Piratess, turned around, and slashed the shirt off at the bottom. He had to shake his head in thought to himself. Can't believe you just gave that jewel away!

Then he realized that no amount of jewels could replace the one jewel that he had found that had won his heart. He hoped to find her and soon. His urgency to find his beloved helped him to get on his way without looking in any more pockets. He followed closely behind Teak, whose little nose was sniffing rapidly in hopes of finding Trely.

* * *

Lockheed cocked his head as he gazed curiously at the moving snowbank. It wasn't his imagination, he finally realized; Kurt's voice did appear to be coming from it. But was that because Kurt was beyond the snowbank or because he was in it? The purple dragon didn't know what to make of the situation he'd fallen into, so he very slowly drew ever closer to the snowbank. When he was directly before it, he puffed out just a tiny bit of fire.

Warmth? Kurt's fuzzy brain told him. "God, is zat you!" If it was, he hoped He'd thaw him out before he froze to death! Sometimes, God did take an awfully long time to do something, Kurt reminded himself. This time, he hoped He'd hurry.

Lockheed's eyes shot wide when he realized that Kurt was indeed trapped inside the snowbank. "COO COO!" he yelled and began to let go with a stream of fire. He was careful to keep it from growing too large and moved his breath around, melting the snow in a pattern and hoping to soon see Kurt.

Kurt slowly began to move. It hurt like Hell at first. He blinked his eyes several times, hoping to see which God was getting him out of his mess. He had not meant to freeze! He didn't want to die; he wanted to live and to be husband to Kitty! "God, can you move it over to the right just a little?" he requested as his knees seized up on him.

Lockheed shook his head but moved his fire to the right as requested. He didn't know what had happened to the Priest, but he did know that the blue Demon had completely lost his marbles! Lockheed shook his head again, his tiny arms folding over his chest. _Why_ did Kitty always have to fall for men who were unworthy of her!

"Zank you for saving me, God! Is zis mein sign?" Kurt questioned. "Vhy von't you speak to me so zat I can hear you? You're helping me. It must be you! Nobody else cares!"

A mixture of frustration and annoyance crossed over the purple dragon's face. He wanted his rescuer to speak to him? Fine! With a loud roar, Lockheed yelled at the snowbank. "COO COO!" He then resumed melting the snow.

"Hark!" Did Kurt really hear what he thought he heard! God was talking to him! "I know I'm coo coo sometimes," he offered hopefully, "but not usually. Can I see you, or is zat too much to ask? And please don't zink I'm coo coo! All I vant to do is to have mein cake and eat it too!"

"COO COO!" Lockheed repeated and then continued melting the snow. He would be glad when the snow finally melted enough that Kurt could see him. Maybe then, something would dawn in the Demon's dull brain! 'Heed shook his head. At least the Peters had never been _this_ nuts! Okay, so Piotr had come close to it, and Wisdom had sometimes, as well. But, still, neither of them had ever been bad enough to think _he_ was God! "COO COO!"

* * *

Connor's touch stirred Zora's senses, but everything remained dim. The pain that throbbed through her whole body seemed to distance her from the rest of her body and what was happening around her, almost as though her spirit had become disembodied. Her swollen lips moved in an effort to speak, but her throat was so dry and aching and her tongue so swelled that her words would not come out the first few times she tried. Then, at last, she managed weakly, "C-Connor?"

"Darling, are you awake?" he asked even as he continued to stroke her face.

For a moment, she thought he had called her his darling, but then she realized her sore ears must be playing tricks on her like the rest of her body. "I'm . . . here," she managed, " . . . barely." Slowly, she managed to crack one wild, green eye open and then the other. "How . . . are you?"

"Hurt all over, but we're safe and that's the most important thing. Let me get some water for you." He went over to a table that had a bucket sitting on it and looked down inside. It was dry. "I'll be back in a minute; I'll get you something to drink," he told her. Taking the bucket, he went out of the hold.

* * *

Joseph was rather disgusted with the entire situation. First, this flying boy had dared to snatch his lady wife, Rogue, and himself from the air, and then he had allowed half of Fonzie's body to fall over them and the others. Fonzie had been a good man, but Joseph still didn't appreciate his friend's guts and blood in his hair or, even worse, his lady love's.

He'd picked the mess from Rogue's hair before, and now he plucked another bit of gutstring from his own long, white hair. His piercing blue eyes rose to Clark even as he pointedly thumped the piece toward him. "Thank you for that disgusting bit, young friend," he managed a polite tone despite his annoyance, "but would you care to tell us just what the heck is going on?"

Rogue reached out a hand and laid it on Joseph's arm, trying to calm her husband. She could tell there was a storm brewing and not just in the atmosphere. "Give him a chance ta explain, dahlin'," she whispered. "He didn't mean ta drop Fonzie all ovah us! Probably doesn't even know he did!"

Joseph released a frustrated sigh, and his concerned eyes turned to look into Rogue's green orbs. "Please forgive my impatience, beloved," he returned, raising a hand to stroke her soft hair, "but no one should have the right to put anything disgusting, ugly, or slimy, let alone something of that . . . _magnitude_ in hair as beauteous and silky as yours." He ran his fingers through her hair, a honor he had never once taken for granted.

She smiled at him, reached out, and stroked his hair. She loved running her fingers through it. "Ah don't think he meant it, sweetheart, an' if ya bring it ta his attention, it's probably gonna embarrass him quite a bit. He did have our best regards at heart."

"Somethin' horrible's comin'. Ah can feel it in the air, an', Joseph, it's snowin'. It shouldn't be snowin' here!" Her green eyes shone with worry.

"I know, my dear; something is truly amiss." His blue eyes turned back up to Clark, who was now holding the piece of Fonzie Joseph had thumped up at him and looking at it with a puzzled expression on his face.

Clark turned the strange, bloody-looking object over, his thumb and forefinger rubbing against it as he tried to figure out just what in the heck it was. "Would any one care to explain what this is?" he questioned.

Ace looked angrily up at Clark. "It's part of a dead body, idiot! _You_ threw a _dead body_ down here on us!"

A mixture of disgust and horror washed over Clark's face. Bile turned in his stomach as he hurriedly threw the item he had been pondering over toward the ocean. He shuddered inwardly and turned back to the others with a purple face. "S-Sorry?"

Ace snorted but let it go even as Kennedy muttered something in Hispanic and Matrix mumbled something else he didn't understand. "Now would you hurry _up_ with this meeting!" Ace demanded. "I've got business to handle! I've got animals going crazy everywhere, and I really must conduct them before they get out of hand!"

Almost as though to emphasize Ace's declaration, Didymus struck the man across the head yet again with his cane. "Enough foolishery!" the dog Knight yipped. "I must away to my King!" He started to jump forward, but Willow raised a hand, telekinetically halting his leap.

"I'm sure whatever it is," the redhead spoke, agreeing with Rogue's earlier statement, "Clark's got a good explanation for all of this." Her green eyes bored into Clark. "_Right_, Clark?"

* * *

Not too far away from where the gathered group was turning on Clark, a blonde was desperately trying to figure out what to do. "Lorne," Crystal spoke at last, "you're needed with the ship. You know what to do to get it ready, love. I don't, and I'd only be in the way. I promise I won't leave the deck, unless absolutely necessary, until you return to my side."

Lorne looked deeply into Crys' eyes. "Crys, you have given me your word before, and yet you tried to turn yourself into your uncle. What makes now any different than the last time? Why should I believe that you would stay here?"

"Lorne, look," Crystal stated, pointing a finger directly at the group whose voices were steadily rising. "Clark seems to be in over his head, and you know he shouldn't be the one to have to explain this to them. He's not the reason they're in danger, and do you honestly think he's going to manage to make them believe what so many would think to be the impossible? You yourself didn't believe my uncle is as powerful as he is until you were cursed to see him in action!"

"You're not answering my question, Crys," Lorne said, increasing his hold upon her. "I'm not letting you go so that you can turn yourself into him! I love you too much! I will take you over to the group so that you can tell them what they need to know, but I'm _still_ not letting you go!"

Crystal's ice blue eyes blazed into Lorne's determined gaze, but she didn't say anything at first. She couldn't lie to him, and she couldn't say that he didn't know what he was doing by attempting to hold her captive. It was true that, if she felt well enough, she could simply knock him out and leave to do what she knew she should be doing. It was just as much truth that, if she could, she would turn herself into her uncle, but still waves of weakness washed through her. She growled in frustration, the sound sounding greatly akin to a growl from the lioness who paced beside her. She hated being this weak! "Then let's go," she said at last.

Lorne scooped her up and toted her over to the group, redepositing her onto her feet in the front of the group. Cordelia followed behind him, her brow furrowed as she wondered where Elizabeth had gone to. At the same time, she stroked Meesy and held him close to her, trying to grant him some warmth and protection from the falling snow and icy winds.

Angel tagged along behind, staying as close as he could to Cordelia and wishing that he had his coat so that he could wrap it around her and Meesy and keep them both warm. If it were not for the fact that Lorne's jacket was the only piece of clothing he now possessed, he would have taken it off and given it to Cordelia, but he did not want to expose himself to the others. His ever vigilant eye kept looking around, hoping to spot something he could wrap them up in.

* * *

Green eyes blazed up into brown eyes. Rachel had desperately tried to calm herself while Morph had been gone as she knew that now was not a time for fighting amongst allies and that Kitty would be pissed if she found out that Ray had fought with one of her friends. Still, the damn man would not relent and continued to insist upon carrying the others over on to the Ghost. She could also hear Janeesa continuing to call and knew she had to get rid of Morph some way or another.

"Growing a couple of more feet isn't going to help your cause any!" the redhead shot back at the brunette. "I _told_ you I can handle this! I don't need your help! Now get your male ass after your family and let me deal with them!"

"I can help you make sure they're safe and _then_ go after them. I'll make it."

Rachel growled under her breath and sent a puff of air up at her red bangs. This man really was a pain in the butt! "So you can change shape. Big deal! Look!" she finally exclaimed, using her telekinesis to lift the lovely blonde straight from the deck itself. "Can you do that, big boy?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Huh . . . Nope," Morph admitted, his brown eyes stealing another glance at the railing where he could hear Janeesa's voice. He had to get to Janeesa somehow, and with this blasted woman in the way, he had no way to reach her! He was just going to have to go down the railing a bit and then see if he could call Janeesa down to him; he hoped she'd hear him.

As Morph finally stalked off, Rachel let out a long, aggravated breath. Looking up at the unconscious woman dressed in black with long, blonde hair swirled around her, Ray tried to let the blonde's beauty seep away her boiling anger as she spoke to her. "Let's get you across, beautiful, and then I can see what that mermaid hottie needs." Thank Gods she'd finally gotten rid of that shapeshifting bastard!

* * *

When Cole's hand had gripped Mouse's leg, she had looked down, but before she could react, the ship had been hit. The floor tilted up, and she fell back, her sword sliding one way and her body falling backwards until it collided against one of the prisoners on the wall. Brendan's collar shocked Mouse as its mystic energy tore at Brendan yet again.

At the same time that the ship had been hit, Helvira had let go with the fireball directly into the Werewolf's gut. The Werewolf howled as she released her and fell back. Her claws scrambled as they tried to beat out the fire that had started on her body, and she slid across the up-turned deck, heading directly toward Raziel. Raziel jumped aside just in time and launched himself at Helvira, stopping her, just in time, from beginning new spells.

* * *

Cole felt himself thrown and then sliding. His eyes grew wide as he saw the hole he was quickly approaching! He knew he would drown if he fell through in to the ocean. He barely managed to catch himself on the jagged edge of the hole. He could hear chomping going on below. He prayed he did not become a meal!

* * *

Wesley was barely conscious, but he knew when the intruders came. He knew when his family arrived at long last, and he whined even more loudly from around the iron gag that the Demon had fastened over his mouth. Ororo's eyes flew to Wesley, and it was the sight of his body that made her heart sick.

Wesley's clothes had long since been ripped apart. Their tiny shreds lay all over the table, and not a one was big enough to do anything much toward covering him. The Demon had not left a single part of Wesley's body clothed or unmarked. Bruises, cuts, and bite marks were scattered all over his prone body, and blood ran from his forehead down past where 'Ro could not allow her eyes to go. She did catch a glimpse of Wesley's private area, however, and that glimpse was enough to see that his member had been forced erect by a cock ring and that the Demon was even now on him!

Jade was furious! Her ritual had almost been completed, but now two sniffling humans dared interrupt her! "How dare you interrupt me! You will pay," she snarled at them, her tongue flickering like a snake's, "with your lives!" As she screeched at them, she yanked up off of Wesley, causing him even more pain, and flew straight at Jack, her claws outstretched.

Ororo's hands shot out around her son's head. "Winds," she commanded, "send this creature back!" Instantly, her command was obeyed, and a gust of wind slammed Jade back into a wall.

The attack that almost connected with him made Jack come to life. He had not a single clue as to what the bitch was or why she would be amongst the Piratesses, but he did know that she had hurt Wesley and that was all he needed to know! Rage filled his body and made it shake slightly. When 'Ro's winds blew the creature away from him, he leaped forward, both swords raised, and began to attack the she-Demon.

Leaving her son to fight the Demon but keeping a constant eye glancing back to the battle, Ororo flew to Wesley's side. She had no pick, but she wasted no time in searching for the key to Wesley's locks. Instead, she plucked a strand of her own hair from her skull and set quickly to work.

* * *

Will and Kitty ran side by side through the twisting corridors beneath the Harlot's deck. Will's bare feet slapped against the boards, but Kitty ran with a silent swiftness. Neither expected to meet any of the enemy along the way as most of the battle seemed to be over, but as they turned a corner, they found two Piratess' backs before them. Both halted instantly, but they were not in time for the Piratesses had heard Will coming and whirled to meet them.

The tall blonde spoke first, her hissing voice sounding like a snake. "Thought you could sneak up on us, aye? Ya can't sneak up on a Harlot wench, ya dogs!" The blonde cast a look at Will. "I'll enjoy havin' my way with you after I've carved yer little girlfriend up in pieces!"

Will bristled at that but did not speak. Instead, he was busily casting his eyes around the hallway in search of something he could use for a weapon. He kicked himself for not having thought to get one before coming after Jack. What if Jack were truly in deep trouble when he found him? How was he supposed to help his beloved without some sort of weapon! Stupid, Will, he chided himself. Really stupid! Finding nothing in the hallway, his hands balled into fists, and he prepared for battle.

The blonde's partner was a foot or two shorter and peered out at the other Pirates from her one eye. "You can have the man. I like the looks o' the girlie," she told her companion.

The blonde made a face. "You Lesbians! I swear I'll never -- !"

Shadowcat's fist struck the blonde square in the face, effectively breaking her off, cracking her ruby red lips, and breaking a tooth. The blonde spit her loose tooth at Kitty. "I'll have yer hide fer that, bitch!" she hissed before leaping forward and attempting to rake Kitty's face with her long fingernails.

Kitty was ready for the blonde's move, however, and dodged her hands. At the same time, one of her long legs swung out, kicking the blonde's midriff. As the blonde fell back, gasping for breath, the shorter one made her move.

The redhead's sword sliced through Kitty's sleeve, drawing a line of blood. Kitty leapt back, however, before the redhead could cause further damage. Will was only a foot away from where Kitty landed. He started to move in on the Piratesses, but Pryde blocked his progress. Flipping back to the Piratess, Kitty's boot deftly knocked the sword from the redhead's hand.

A series of punches then began. Kitty blocked each of the redhead's throws at first until her own hands managed to slip past the other woman's guard. She quickly chopped the shorter woman between her large breasts, but then a fist plowed into her back from behind.

* * *

Sean was wishing for a jacket, and he knew Emma had to be freezing. He also knew that there was no such thing aboard any of their ships. This being a tropical climate, there would never have been a need for such. He looked to see that Emma had finished dressing and had her soiled cape wrapped tightly around her. Lifting her hand and kissing it, Sean realized that his love was trembling. Sean knew Emma, though, and knew that she would never admit to it.

"They're havin' a meetin', darlin'. We should gi tae it. They probably di nae knae what's goin' on. Unfortunately, I di."

"Then you can enlighten us all to this . . . creature, love." Emma raised her free hand to caress Sean's face. "And don't worry. Now that we're finally together again, I'll stop at nothing to make certain we stay this way."

Holding tightly to Emma's hand, Sean headed toward the group. Once there, he slipped his arms around Em and did his best to keep her body warm with his body heat. The feel of her fur cape warmed him, in turn, and as he tightened his hold on her, he realized that he could feel her hard breasts through her cape.

With a quick glance at the others to make sure that they had no idea what was going on, Sean began to briskly rub his muscular arms over Emma's front, sending delicious chills through his gorgeous wife. His chin rested on her shoulder, and his breath tickled her ear as he whispered into it, "I love ye, Em."

Emma's smile lit up her face and her blue eyes that had been lifeless for so long before being reunited with Sean that night. She answered him in his mind through a link he'd thought long gone but that she discovered was still there now that they knew each other still lived. I love you too, Sean.

* * *

Simon had managed to get Jasmine and the children into a corner in the holding cell. When the floor had given way, he had felt himself slipping. He had scrambled frantically to get his fingers into the cell bars, still holding Jasmine and the children safely in the corner.

He saw several animals fall through the hole and hoped that his charges did not see it happen or hear the awful chomping of the teeth. He knew that the creatures would never be seen again, because they had become a meal for whatever was chewing through the ship. He tried to clear his mind from the thought, but it was as though he could feel each one of those teeth marks going right through his own fragile body! He became even more determined that Jasmine and the children would be safe.

Jasmine would have screamed if she could have when she had seen the animals fall. She, too, could hear the chomping and was glad to have Simon protecting them. She also knew that Julian and Sarah had not seen the animals fall and was glad for it. She'd hooked her fingers into the cell bars, also, fearing that any second, the attack would be renewed and that the floor would let all of them go downward. She closed her eyes and continued to pray for their safe rescue.

Salem refused to allow himself to mew in fear, but despite himself, his claws hooked into the tender flesh of James' skull as he saw one animal after another sliding into the hole. He knew Kit was gone and his heart ached for her, but each new one he saw sliding terrified him all the more.

Even the big sheepdog, Ambrosious, could not get a hold on the deck. His bulky form trembled uncontrollably as he slid, and his paws clattered on the wood as he tried to find a hold. Still, in the end, he went down, his frantic barking vanishing into the deep, dark blackness.

Delvira's black eyes were huge and glimmering in the dark as she watched the animals falling into the hole one by one and Cole barely hanging on to the hole's edge. She had tried to reach Ambrosious, but with her hands and feet chained, there had been nothing she could do but watch the poor boy fall. She wished she could help Cole, as well, but knew there was nothing she could do for him. Then, Gonk's barking caught her ears, and in desperation, she let go of her fears, allowing her instincts to take over and trying a maneuver that she would have thought impossible.

Releasing her hold on the bars, Delvira half-flipped, half-slid toward the sliding poodle. As she fell, she came over him, parting her legs just enough that she landed with Gonk between her thighs. Her pale thighs caught him and squeezed his waist, holding on to him for all she was worth even as she caught some one else's foot. She wasn't sure who the foot belonged to nor did she have time to find out as Gonk bit her.

Delvira's eyes flashed, but her yell of protest was muffled by her gag. Despite knowing how upset her sister would be, she released the poodle, her thigh throbbing where he'd bit her. Gonk continued to slide, just as he had intended, toward the hole and the chocolate paws he had spotted barely hanging onto the edge.

Paige had known the very moment Cole had left her side, but she'd been too scared to stop him. Now, as he desperately hung on to one of the jagged edges of the hole in the floor, she mentally kicked herself. Carl may have rescued Prue and her beloved and her older sister might be safe, but Cole was family too! Piper loved the man, so Paige couldn't just let Cole go without trying _something_ to save him.

Though she still did not understand how she had managed to teleport into the cell, she knew she had to try to reach Cole and would get nowhere if she simply let go and allowed herself to fall toward him. Her brown eyes focused on the outline of his legs that she could barely make out. Her eyes squinted as she concentrated, and she tried to shut out everything else. As Paige's fingers went lax around the bars she had been holding on to, she found herself growing light again . . .

* * *

Autolycus was slowly following Teak when the Goblin suddenly took off running. "TRELY!" he announced, his word blowing back to Autolycus. Autolycus had to run to keep up with him. He kept glancing from side to side, but he didn't see anything else that seemed to be alive.

Teak stopped just outside the sleeping quarters. "Something going on in there," he told Autolycus.

"Somebody's killing something in there!" Autolycus exclaimed, his eyes wide at the growls, yowls, and wails that were coming from the other side of the door. "Approach with caution!" They stepped just inside the door, and Teak let out a loud squeal, running to where he could see Trely laying on the floor next to the wall.

Autolycus looked around the room until he spotted what was making all the yowling noise. "DAMN! Cats in heat! How're we going to stop that?" he asked aloud only to realize that Teak was waking Trely up and not paying any attention to the cats.

Trely stirred to slowly as she felt something light against her face and fragile hands shaking her. Her swollen eyes cracked open just an inch, and her beady eyes peered out from her green face at her awakener. "T-Teak?" she asked weakly.

"Trely okay? Trely safe now; Teak find!"

Trely nodded slowly though she felt more pain and exhaustion than she ever had before. "M-Master?" she squeaked out.

"Not find Jareth yet. Had to get Trely first. Teak got something for Trely." He reached in his pocket, pulled out the jewel, and held it out to her.

Trely's eyes grew large as she gazed down at the shiny rock. "Pretty!" she breathed.

"Man," Teak indicated Autolycus, "say it worth much money. Teak want Trely to have."

"Trely no need money," Trely spoke slowly, having difficulty finding her words and getting her dry throat to pronounce them, "or rock. But rock pretty," she was quick to assure Teak. "Trely like. But Trely like Teak more."

"Teak got something for Trely drink!" he said, offering her the bottle he had clutched in his hand. "Not good like rum but not too bad when thirsty."

Trely's wrinkled hands shook as she accepted the bottle. She lifted it to her quivering lips and drank slowly. She didn't mind the burn and was thankful for something to wet her parched throat. "Good," she agreed as she handed the bottle back to Teak after a couple of long swallows. "Bad taste but good wet."

"Teak like Trely a lot. Teak keep Trely's rock safe," he said as he put it back in his pocket. "Now best go find Master." He put his hand out to help her to her feet. "We got catch cats first."

Trely's eyes widened as she stared at Teak. "Uh-uh!" she squealed, shaking her head. "No cats! Leave cats!"

"Master would not like us leave cats in danger. Need something to put them in."

Trely pointed at the tomcat who had the queen down and was busily pumping away into her back. "Cats crazy! Master not want cats eat us!"

Teak looked up at Autolycus. "What man think?" he asked.

Autolycus shook his head. He didn't want to put his hands where they might get scratched all to pieces. He rubbed his beard in thought. "If we could find a basket, we could put them in that."

He began to look around the room for something to carry the cats in. "Usually these two cats don't eat Goblins," he told Trely. "Now they're only interested in eating each other, but we're all in danger if we mess with them. We can't just leave them."

"Trely tell Teak _danger_!" Trely exclaimed. "Master first!" What the little Goblin felt to be a brilliant idea then lit up in her small brain. "Then we tell Master! Master get cats!"

It was then that Autolycus spied a hamper, and he walked over to look inside. It was dusty but empty. "We use this," he told Teak. "If we can get them to roll into it, we'll have them." He ignored Trely's suggestion of giving the cats to Jareth. He was afraid that when they did find Jareth, he would not be in any shape to handle cats, and he couldn't leave them behind.

Autolycus laid the hamper down where the cats could roll into it. "We need something long that we can stick at them, so they won't get us."

"This do?" Teak asked. He dragged a piece of planking over and showed it to Autolycus.

"Keep the lid open," Autolycus told Teak, "and I will push at them and see if I can get them to go in."

* * *

Ray knelt beside Mouse. He didn't know much about first aid and realized that she had been shocked before hitting the floor. He managed to drag her to safety and then began to loosen her clothing. She wasn't breathing!

Thank the User he had had to have CPR training as part of his Surfer education! He began to give her mouth to mouth, praying that she would respond to him.

He knew she'd yell and scream when she was able to, because he had followed her down into the hold. She still wasn't used to him following her everywhere, but he loved her and even though he wasn't as strong as some other Sprites, he couldn't live without her. He continued to breathe into her . . .

* * *

Dawson stared at Faith through his tears. She had tried to save him, and he had repaid her by killing her! He'd never meant to. He'd loved her and would have rather hurt himself than ever allow her to be hurt!

"Did you?" Mitch demanded from where he was still on his knees in the floor. "Did you really?"

"Yes," Dawson whispered, his eyes never leaving Faith's corpse.

"That's it then," Mitch informed him matter-of-factly. "Humans always hurt the ones we love, Dawson, but none more than a Leery. It's true," he admitted. "I drove your mother away, and you killed Faith." He smiled. "You're just like me, my boy."

Dawson was barely listening to Mitch, however, for he continued to stare at Faith's body. Even in death, she was so beautiful! He could barely breathe for the lump in his throat and the tears that overtook him, but still his thoughts continued to run rapidly, his mind spinning.

* * *

Willow had backed into a corner, every hair sticking straight out. His green eyes, widened with fright, stared at Jack as the Pirate Captain fought. Willow had continued to hiss the entire time he was in the corner but had not attacked, because he wasn't sure where to attack.

Jack flayed away at the Demoness, hacking pieces of flesh from her body, dancing away from her claws, and blocking her advances with his swords. So engrossed was he in the fight that he did not realize, that as each piece hit the floor, it began to grow! Willow saw them, and his hiss now turned into a wail!

Could his human not see what was happening! He ran forward to attack the growing mass only to get slime all over his paws and fur. He continued roaring his battle cry and doing his best, knowing that he was losing all the time.

Willow was not sure what the pieces were growing into until he saw one fully grown. At that point, he did several flips until he connected with Jack's back. He had to make him look!

Jack turned just in time to keep from getting his head hacked off by one of the new Demonesses. The Demoness roared with laughter. "You can't kill me that easily, little man!" Then, with a hiss, "Come, sisters! Help me destroy the intruders!"

Oh, shitt! Jack thought. What have I gotten into! He had felt that he was gaining ground with the Demoness but now he saw what his efforts had wrought. He started fighting with the first complete Demoness and the original Demoness as well. "_'RO!_" his voice yelled in a highly quavering pitch. He prayed she'd have an answer!

* * *

As the last of the snow melted off of Kurt, he shook his head, blinked his eyes, and looked for his rescuer. Getting slowly to his feet, he looked all around, but he didn't see God. All he saw was one little, purple dragon. He would have hugged him but was afraid he would be burned. "'Heed, did you see God?" he asked bewildered. Why had God run off so soon?

Kurt's persistency in thinking his rescuer to be God even after he was free and could see him was the final straw for Lockheed. He flew up into the Priest's face, beating his purple wings frantically and yelling. "COO COO COO COO COO COO COO!"

Kurt looked disappointed. "God vasn't really here? It vas you? Zank you. But I vanted to see God! You zink I'm crazy, don't you?" he said, looking directly into 'Heed's eyes. "But I must not be too crazy, because God did send you to rescue me!"

Lockheed hovered in the air before Kurt, his arms once more folded in front of him and his eyes boring down into the insane Priest. He shook his head and cooed loudly again. With another shake, he decided to just give up on the whole God debate and instead pointed at the snow.

"I know. I vas freezing to death under zere. I zought it vas mein punishment, but God sent you to save me. Did you see God?" Kurt would not give it up! God had to have been there!

He felt better now, as though a ton had been lifted off of him. He did not blame God for God not wanting him to see Him, because he didn't think he was worthy. At least, not yet, but he planned to do everything in his power to make God happy with him again. The only thing he could not do was continue with his Priesthood.

Lockheed's hand smacked his forehead in frustration. "Coo!" Then, he caught movement behind Kurt and froze, his eyes growing steadily larger.

From behind Kurt, a man emerged, seeming to step forward from the snow itself. He was tall, and his every inch seemed to be filled with muscle. Brown hair hung to his broad shoulders, and serene eyes returned Lockheed's startled gaze from a hardened face with a gentle expression. Lockheed quickly looked the man over. He wasn't in robes but rather a brown vest and black, leather pants. But why was he glowing, and where had he come from? The dragon fainted.

* * *

Cole felt himself falling despite the desperate grip he had on the jagged edge as the part he was holding on to began to let go. He began to concentrate on Piper, hoping that she would be saved. Even if it meant his dying and him having to be the sacrifice, he wanted her safe.

Now, the ugly poodle was sliding toward him. He knew when the dog hit him, they'd both go! Good-bye, Piper! he told her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. Remember always that I loved you! He closed his eyes, not able to watch. He could not believe that he had fallen to such straights! What a Hell of a way to go!

Gonk's feet scrambled against the wood, and he yipped again, realizing that he was headed the wrong way! He managed to turn himself and head for Kit's paws instead of the man mere seconds before he would have hit him. Gonk didn't know what he'd do when he reached the cat, but he had to try!

Paige didn't dare to breathe as she appeared next to Cole and the hole. She started to slide but grabbed hold to what remained of the deck with one hand. With her other, she started to reach for Cole but stopped when she heard Gonk's yipping. Her eyes turned in his direction, and she saw him sliding toward Kit and the hole.

Thinking quickly, the redhead snatched up the Siamese cat by the scruff of Kit's neck. Paige had to yank hard to break Kit's grip. "PRUE," she yelled, "CARL, KIT'S COMING YOUR WAY!" At least, she hoped it was their way that she was throwing her family's beloved cat, but it was the best she could do in that split second.

"Cole, grab me," she directed, her words bubbling over themselves. "You have to trust me. I can't let you die; Piper loves you! _Grab me!_" Her own free hand clutched the wooly scruff of Gonk's neck just as he fell into the hole with a howl.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Clark breathed a sigh of relief when Spike, Sean, and a blonde who appeared to be the Irish man's woman finally reached the group. "Now that your Captain's here," he spoke to the members of Destiny's Ghost, "we may begin."

Crystal ceased cutting daggers at Lorne to look up at Clark. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she spoke, "Clark, go ahead. I know you need to get to your own family. I'll handle this."

Clark's blue eyes looked doubtfully down into the blonde's pale face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Crys answered firmly. "It is, after all, my responsibility." Turning her back to Clark, she started, "I know you've all noticed that it's snowing."

"No kidding!" Kennedy mumbled. "Will somebody _please_ just tell us what the heck's going on!"

"An evil beyond what any of you have encountered before is on his way here."

Ace stood, looking at the blonde woman. "You don't know what kind of evil I've seen in my time, and I've fought every bit of it. I'll fight him, too, when he gets here." Then, he reached up and snatched the small dog off of him just before Didymus could hit him again with his cane.

"Didymus, I told you if you did that one more time . . . !" He held the small dog up and dangled him. "We'll see about your King in a minute! In the mean while, I know he's on that ship . . . " He flung the little dog toward the other ship. "GO ON YOUR OWN!" he yelled after him.

Even as Didymus' wail disappeared into the distance and Clark flew off in search of the Harlot's hold, Crystal glared at the man with the strange hair cut. Cindy's tail cut through the air like a knife, and Elvira growled, her eyes glowing in the dark. Blue's angry coo added to his family's protests. "Sir," Crystal snapped, "that is no way to treat an animal! Now I do not know who or what you think you are, and I do not doubt that you have met evil in your past! However, I can tell you that you have not encountered the likes of him before!"

* * *

Immediately upon finishing the spell, Phoebe looked excitedly at her sister. "Did it work!"

"It's a little hard to tell," Piper said, frowning. She was almost scared to think that it might work for fear that it wouldn't, but she still couldn't help hoping. "Where's the torch?" she questioned. She knew it had to be nearby for she could feel its heat on her face and hair.

Lex smiled. "Open your eyes, Piper. The torch is right here."

Piper knew Lex probably couldn't see that her eyes were open for the darkness that was surely in the room. Instead, without commenting, Piper turned toward the sound of his voice. Her brown eyes looked up at Lex unseeingly. "Can you move it around some?" she asked.

Lex moved the torch slowly first to the left and then to the right. He could tell Piper could not see, and his hope faltered. "Read it again, Phoebe. It's not working yet."

Phoebe was quick to comply. "Locked in, boxed in . . . "

Piper's small, calm voice cut her younger sister off. "It might not work again," she warned them, not wanting any of them to get their hopes up lest they be dashed, "but if it's going to work, there should be no difference in reading it once or reading it . . . " Her words cut off suddenly. "Lex," she exclaimed, "do that again!"

Lex moved the torch once again slowly to the left and then to the right. "Keep reading, Phoebe," he whispered to her. "Something's happening!"

Phoebe automatically resumed. "Full of fear . . . "

* * *

Faith landed hard on Dawson's cold, still body, the hilt of her own sword striking her in the back. She scuttled to the side and turned back to look at Dawson. Her hands went to his body, checking him desperately for breathing, but she could find no sign of life. She trembled and did not even recognize the tears that fell from her own eyes. "Dawson . . . " she whimpered his name.

It couldn't be! This had to be some kind of trick! Judson couldn't have taken her sword from Dawson in the last seconds and killed him instead! She couldn't have finally fallen in love only to lose the one man who'd ever meant so much to her! "_Dawson!_" she cried again, tears rushing down her face.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson!" Judson sneered as he approached her. "Get over it! He couldn't have meant so much to you or you wouldn't have let him be killed! Oh, wait." He paused, a finger touching his lips in thought. "I forgot," he mused in false sympathy. "You always kill the ones you love."

"I didn't kill him!" Faith spat, her gaze turning to blaze up at Judson despite the tears in her eyes.

"Riiight," Judson replied. "Just like you didn't kill your mother, and it wasn't _your_ fault that she killed Snow."

"I. Didn't. Kill. Dawson," Faith insisted through clenched teeth. Getting to her feet, she turned and gripped the hilt of the sword that was driven into Dawson's still heart. With a cry, she pulled her sword out of the man she loved and turned, wielding it, to face Judson. "_You_ killed him, and I won't stop until _you're_ dead!"

Judson laughed. "Please, Faith. We both know you can't kill me. I'm the only thing steady in your life."

"Fight me," Faith challenged him, her teeth still clenched against the pain that engulfed her heart and soul. "Fight me, you fucking bastard!"

"I would," Judson answered, "but you're not in my league." With that, he waved a hand, and Faith's sword shot into the air with Faith still attached. She tried to let go of the hilt, but her hands would not obey her brain's command. The sword followed the gestures Judson's hand made until it embedded in the center of the cabin's roof with Faith still hanging from it.

"You've always been mine, Faith," Judson spoke while looking up at her, "and you always will be mine. You're not capable of loving, and you're not worthy of love. That's why Dawson's dead and why the others aren't coming after you."

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Faith spat at him, but despite her words, she struggled to convince herself that he was merely spouting more lies in yet another attempt to play with her mind.

Judson spread his hands apart. "Lying?" he repeated innocently. "Am I, Faith? If I am, why haven't the others come after you by now, and why is Dawson dead?"

When she didn't answer him, Judson smiled thinly up at her. "No matter," he murmured, his tone strangely polite. "I have you right where I want you regardless." With that, Faith's hands finally let go of her sword, but still her body refused to obey her commands. Instead, she began to fly around the room, her body hitting a wall and bouncing off of it only to collide with another wall.

Below her, Judson's laughter rattled the walls of the cabin. Faith screamed in rage, aching to break loose of his control and get her hands on him. She'd make him pay for Dawson's death! She'd make him pay tenfold for killing her beloved Dawson! Then, she caught sight of Dawson's still body, and she screamed again. He _was_ truly dead.

* * *

Sam found himself in an infirmary he knew not where and faced with a table where a woman lay, wrapped in a blanket. She moaned in her feverish sleep, and he knew she was in bad shape. Being as gentle as he could, he pulled the blanket back so that he could see what was bothering her. The holes he saw in her back had turned green, and he knew they were infected. It was all he could do not to throw up as the odor hit his nose.

"You poor thing," he murmured even as he closed his eyes and began to run his hands over her trembling body, praying as he did so. He felt the healing process begin and sighed with relief. This day, he had seen too many in pain and sickness. He questioned his beliefs but yet was happy that he could do something to alleviate the suffering.

He opened his eyes and saw that the holes were slowly closing. He pulled the blanket back around her to keep her warm. It was freezing in the room, and he could do nothing about it. Unfortunately, that was not one of his powers.

He hated to leave her, but he had to find out where they were. He opened the door and walked out on deck. Snow was piled everywhere, even higher than it had been when he had healed Bob. Something was coming! Something was causing the snow!

He tried to sense the snow's source, but all he could pick up was an immense power of evil heading in their direction. The evil was so great that it gave the White Lighter chills and paled him. Shaking himself and trying to regain his nerve, Sam looked around and saw people standing in a group as though they were having a meeting. There was nothing more he could do, so he turned and went back in to the woman.

* * *

Will had been trying to find a way to get into the fight with the women when he saw the recovered blonde make her move. She reached Kitty before he could get to her, but Will didn't slow. Instead, recalling a maneuver he'd seen Jack pull, he tapped the blonde on her shoulder.

The blonde had had her arm pulled back to strike Kitty again, but the very second she paused and looked behind her, Will's fist slammed into her face. With a grunt, the Piratess fell back to the deck, but now the short one was on Kitty, her attack not giving the brunette a chance to recover.

The two women were quickly making their way past Will, and one look told him that the redhead was trying to back Kitty into a corner where she could finish her off. Without a weapon, an open position to her front, or a way to strike her from behind without causing her to fall into Kitty, Will did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a handful of the woman's red curls and yanked hard.

With a squeal, the woman fell back into Will's grasp. Will pulled her backwards and struck his hand hard against her head. The redhead fell to the deck, the bump against the planking knocking her out the rest of the way, and Will turned his attention to Kitty. He was just looking to see if she was okay when he found her flying straight at him, one leg positioned before her and her fists balled and held at her chest!

Will ducked quickly, and Kitty flew past him and toward the blonde who'd had her sword pulled to attack Will from behind. Kitty's booted foot connected smoothly with the blonde's face, and as she fell, Kitty continued over her. Shadowcat landed perfectly, turning as she did and seeing the Piratess hit the deck. The blonde was not yet out, but before she could move again, Kitty delivered a final chop to the woman's throat.

The blonde's eyes shut. Will didn't know if she was alive or dead nor did he ask. Instead, his eyes moved to Kitty. Before he could ask, she told him, "I'm fine. I may be a woman, Will, but I can damn well handle my own."

"I saw that," he admitted. Had the situation been different, and Jack not almost certainly in dire danger, Will might have grinned, but as it was, he remained stoic and simply moved over to pick up the redhead's sword.

Recovering her own sword and returning it to its sheathe, Kitty glanced over at Will. "You might want to keep that."

"I plan to," Will replied, testing the hilt in his palm. He glanced at Kitty, and the two broke into a run, continuing their path in hunting Jack and the others.

* * *

Teak climbed on top of the hamper and held the lid up as Autolycus began to poke at the cats with the board. Trely was not being any help; she had climbed on top of one of the cots to make sure the cats couldn't get her. Bit by bit, the cats drew away from the board but did not let go of their hold of each other. When it got too close, claws slashed at the board.

It began to look like it had been chewed up by a beaver. Autolycus was getting worried it might get eaten completely before he got the cats into the hamper, but they slid closer and closer. He poked some more and finally they rolled into the hamper. Teak immediately slammed the lid closed.

Autolycus managed to get the latch on the hamper closed. From within came sounds of snarling, hissing, spitting, scratching, and clawing, and Autolycus prayed that the hamper would hold and not release the cats. He picked it up gingerly and held it away from him.

"I'm taking this over to one of the ships. I'll come back and then we'll keep looking for Jareth, but I can't keep the hamper! They're going to rip it apart!"

As he ran with the hamper, cat claws began to make way with the wicker, and it began to splinter. He barely managed to get it to the other ship before the hamper burst apart. He dropped it and ran like Hell, slipping and sliding on the snow, to get away from them and back to the Harlot. He hoped that they wouldn't pursue him and rip LeBeau's trench coat the rest of the way off of him.

* * *

The first things Connor saw were a group of people holding a meeting and that the deck was covered in snow. Scooping up some snow in the bucket, he swirled it around several times, hoping that it would clean the filth out of the bucket. He then dumped that out and got some fresh snow. With that, he hurried back in to Zora. "Couldn't find any water," he told her, "but it's snowing. You know what that means."

When Connor had returned, Zora had been wrapped in another shock from her collar, but it stopped again just in time for her to catch his last words. "S-Snowing?" she repeated in a daze.

He lifted some snow in his hand to her lips. "Take some into your mouth, Zora. It's probably not as good as the snow Crys makes, since we don't have any flavoring, but at least, it will wet your throat."

Zora's lips brushed over Connor's palm, and her tongue grazed his skin as she took a bit of the snow. She dared not take the whole amount he offered, however, for she knew what would happen if she was shocked with the snow in her mouth. It might very well choke her.

"I've got to find something to get that collar off of you. I won't be gone long." He was thrilled she had grazed his palm, and he was feeling things he didn't know how to explain. He'd have to talk to Angel about them later.

At Connor's words, Zora quickly gulped down the snow. Her empty mouth started to fly open in protest, but she was stopped by another shock.

"I'm going right now, Zora!" Connor exclaimed as he ran out and up. "I'll find something to get that collar off of you!"

By the time the collar had released her again, Connor was gone, and Zora cursed under her breath. Damn the boy! She knew he meant well, but he couldn't release her from the collar. If he did, Gods only knew what she might do to him! Still, another part of her mind argued, it was snowing, and that meant _he_ was coming. She had to find a way to get Vang safe, but she didn't know how she could manage to be safe herself, not without endangering Connor, Vang, and the others.

* * *

Ororo had been working swiftly and had almost freed Wesley from his last chain when Jack cried out her name. Her head jerked to instant attention, and her blue eyes shot wide at the sight she was met with. "Jack, what . . . ?" She never finished her question, however, as a cry suddenly sounded from directly behind her. She whirled around, a lightning bolt all ready beginning to shoot from her hand, only to see a sword finishing slicing through the middle of one of the Demoness' clones.

The top half of the Demoness slid off, and as both hit the ground, Ororo found herself gazing into Kitty Pryde's face. At the same time, behind her, another sword dove into a Demoness' back and into her heart mere seconds before her claws would have met Jack's head. "Somehow, I knew you were in trouble."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Will, and he grinned. "Welcome to the fight! Didn't know how long it'd take you to recover. I'm glad to see you!"

"As I am to see you, love!" Will called back in return as he turned his back to Jack's and began to fight with another on-rushing Demoness.

"What in the heck's happening?" Kitty questioned.

"I'm not quite certain," Ororo replied, using her wind control to blow another Demoness back against the wall, "but I don't think it was a good thing that you sliced that one in half."

"Why not?" Kitty asked, her brown eyes wide in surprise. She looked down at the pieces and felt bile rise in her throat as she saw the two halves squirming around on the planking and beginning to grow again. She started to attack them, but Ororo's hand closed over Kitty's wrist, stopping her just in time. "Hold them at bay," she called to Jack and Will as well as directing Kitty, "but try not to cut off anything else!"

Willow had again gained his corner, watching for the first place that he could help again. He felt rather proud of himself for making Jack look but disappointed that Jack refused to pay attention to him. That makes three times I've saved the Captain now, and _still_ he doesn't notice me! His green eyes watched the man who was apparently Jack's mate. Maybe I should work through the younger one?

"What kind of Demoness is this?" Jack asked Ororo. He felt sure that 'Ro would know as he already had detected a little bit about her background. He knew she was a Witch. After all, his people had rescued her with the Witches, and she was the Halliwells' godmother. He hoped somewhere in her bag of magic tricks, she had an answer, because he knew for for the first time, his swords were failing him. He didn't know how to fight the Demoness!

Where was Aphrodite? Why wasn't She helping them against the Demoness? She had promised, and She had blessed his swords! Why weren't they working! He suddenly was overwhelmed by questions he planned to ask Her after the battle.

He resheathed one of the swords but kept the other one in his right hand. Jack had noticed, when Will had entered the fight, that he was not wearing much clothing; in fact, his rear was totally hanging out! It was too much for his willpower when Will put his back even closer to his. His left hand sneaked around to where he could feel Will on his back and stroked his bum. "I missed you!"

Will jumped at Jack's unexpected touch, and his immediate arousal tore at the already-shredded vest Kitty had given him. "Uh-oh," he murmured to himself, glancing down at where the vest was now barely hanging. His sword continued dancing ahead of him, but his embarrassed eyes could not tear themselves away from his other sword.

One of the pieces that Jack had flayed off of the original Demoness had just grown into its own when Jack had touched Will. She heard Will's reaction, and her hungry eyes turned to the two men. "Mmm!" her comment came to them from across the room as she licked her thin lips. "You thought you'd keep me from my duty, but you won't! I'll just have your piece instead, Captain!" With that, she jumped into the air and sailed straight at Will, her yellow claws reaching out for his aroused member.

* * *

The second Didymus' foot hit the deck of the Harlot, it slipped out from under him, sending him cascading into a full-blown snow bank. He continued to yip angrily at Ace as he pulled himself out and shook the snow off. He shook his staff angrily back at Ace. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO A KNIGHT AND GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU YOUNG WIPPER-SNAPPER!" Didymus furiously barked.

Ace waved his hand at Didymus but didn't answer him. Instead, he answered Crystal and her animals, all whose eyes were fiercely glowering at him. "If you'll look over to the ship, you'll see that the dog landed perfectly on the deck. I just couldn't take any more of that head-banging. I already have a headache. My name is Ace, and I spend my life taking care of animals."

Crystal took a step toward him, unexpectedly freeing herself from Lorne's embrace. "If that is what you supposedly spend your life doing, I would hate to see the shape those poor animals are in!" It was then that another wave of weakness hit her, and her knees started to bend. Cindy and Elvira were there before her legs could buckle beneath her, however, each supporting her on the sides. Blue cooed worriedly, his leathery wings batting with urgency, and Elvira glanced over her shoulder at Lorne with a whine.

The kitten held in Cordelia's arms was disturbed by what was happening around him, and he mewed loudly, his tiny paws stretching out as if to ward the entire mess off of him. "Sh," the Princess whispered to him, but the sweet sight tugged at her heart and brought the faintest hint of a smile to her lips and hazel eyes. She let it break through for a brief moment as she reached up with one hand, careful to keep the other holding him securely, and took his paws in her hand. "You're going to be just fine," she assured him though she still wondered what had happened to Meesy and how in the world they were going to find a way to fix it.

Lorne stepped up and picked Crys up. He looked around at each member of the crew. "The evil that is coming after us is the greatest evil I have ever encountered. He is an ice Elemental, and he turns everything to ice and shatters it. For those of you who know Port Royal, the next time you try to go there, you will find it no longer exists. Those who could escape in boats did so, and even then, he killed most of them."

"Animal or human does not matter to him, and none of us are a match for him. The only thing we can do is prepare sail and get the Hell out of here as soon as we get the rest of our crew aboard. If you can do anything to speed the process up, do it at once! The snow heralds his coming. The thicker it gets, the closer he comes!"

"Don't think I'm kidding about this," Lorne insisted. "Only a handful survived. He destroyed many ships; among them two Pirate vessels. One of them was the Black Pearl."

Xena stepped forward. "And the other ship was mine. I saw what he can do firsthand. None of us could stop him."

"I'll stop him," Willow spoke, getting to her feet despite Kennedy's shocked look of protest. Her green eyes turned to Angel. "You know I almost took over the world once," she stated. "I have to be powerful enough!"

"Even you," Angel told her, "are not strong enough. A group of the most powerful Witches in the world were not strong enough. Make haste; we must leave!"

"Maybe I'm not, but I . . . "

Willow was broken off by Crystal's firm voice. She had fallen silent when Lorne had started speaking, taking her responsibility upon himself, but now she broke out of her self-hatred thoughts and turned her ice blue eyes to look at the redhead. "I can sense your power, madam," she informed Willow, "and I know it is great. However, just as Angel said, you can not fight him. None of us can. No one can! It isn't a spell that he uses to turn people to ice."

"It isn't?" Willow asked, clearly surprised.

"No." Crystal wished that she were strong enough to give a good example using her own powers but knew she was not. "It takes only one thought. _One_ thought, and you're ice. _One_ more thought, and you're shattered. That's it. You would not even get a chance to fight."

"One thing more," Xena told them. "He has to see you to do it to you. That is his only limitation."

"Then how," Kennedy questioned, "did he manage to ice everybody in Port Royal? He chased down every single person?"

"No," Crystal told her. "Xena's close but not exactly right. If he shatters what you're in, like a house or a ship, he'll shatter you right along with it. He focused his power on the town of Port Royal; that's how he was able to destroy every single thing, living and non-living, in it."

Kennedy let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"This is too much!" Hansel protested. "I mean, come on! The guy's gotta have a weakness somewhere!"

All eyes turned on Crystal, expecting an answer. "How do we fight?" Ace questioned. "There has to be something we can do! Or do we just run away?"

Crystal's ice blue eyes roamed over the gathered group, going from one face to another and meeting each person's eyes so that they could see how gravely serious she was. "Many, many things have been tried. None have worked."

Willow started to ask another question, but Crys answered it before she could get it out. "I realize that, since he is an Ice Elemental, most of you will think fire would work." She shook her head. "Not so. Dragon breath, regular fire, volcano lava, fireballs . . . They've all been tried, and they've all failed."

"What about poison?" AndrAla spoke up from the shadows that Matrix, Frisket, and herself were wrapped in.

Crys shook her head.

Before Crystal could continue, Emma spoke up for the first time within the group, drawing the others' eyes to her. Their sudden gazes froze Sean's arms over her breasts, and he had to stop himself from whistling to distract them. Shame on ye, boyo! he silently chided himself. Ye knae better; ye jest can nae keep yer hands off o' her! Ack, but she does feel so good! He shook his head, barking at himself mentally. Concentrate, Cassidy!

Emma knew all the thoughts that were running through her embarrassed beloved's mind, but she ignored them in her question to the other blonde. "What about mind control? Not to brag, but I am one of the most powerful telepaths . . . "

But Crystal was already shaking her head. "No," she answered. "It doesn't matter how powerful a telepath you are. His blocks are incredibly strong. I'm not saying that you wouldn't be able to break through, but the simple fact is that you wouldn't have enough time to do so. The very second he felt you trying to break through his blocks, he'd ice you."

Crys let her eyes travel the group again, seeing, for the first time, the real fear that was beginning to set in and hating herself all the more with each passing second. "There is no known way to stop him. Practically everything has been tried. The only thing we can do, the only thing I can recommend . . . If you care for yourself . . . or the person you love . . . or any one else pulled into this mess . . . run. Get them, get these ships ready, and _run_ like _Hell_."

* * *

Donkey pawed at the deck and heehawed so great was his agitation! He had to get over! Somebody had to help him over to that deck! His boy was in trouble, and he had to get to him!

Seemingly out of nowhere, a basket came sailing through the air, drawing Donkey's attention immediately. He walked over and sniffed at the basket. "HOW'S THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME GET OVER THERE!" he called out angrily.

It was then that he heard growling, yowling, and mrrwling. "WHAT THE HELL!" he asked even as he lowered his mouth to the catch on the hamper. He had almost closed his teeth upon the catch when an orange paw slashed out of the hamper and scratched him.

"HEY! STOP THAT! IT HURT! DO IT AGAIN, I'M GONNA KICK YA!" he promised as a warning. "All I'm trying to do is help you get out of there!" He was answered by a deep, lust-filled growl.

Donkey squinted his eyes, looking closely at it. "Tom! Is that you!" he called out, hoping that it was. This time, a black, fur-covered arm swung out, trying to get him. "I'm just going to leave you two in there! Let you get your own self out of there!"

Even as Donkey's attention started to leave the hamper, tiny fangs broke a large piece of wicker out, and something spit the wicker at him. With a squeal, Donkey ran as though his life depended on it. Again, he came up against the railing. "DAMN IT! SOMEBODY GET ME OVER THERE! THERE'S MONSTERS OVER HERE! THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!"

* * *

It happened so quickly that Prue could not have reacted even if she had been free. Kit came, flying, hissing, and yowling, within an inch of her nose, almost hitting Prue in the face! She breathed a sigh of relief that Kit had been saved and then looked where Paige had been and saw that she now had Cole safe and was pulling him away from the hole. Thank the Gods! she thought. She looked around again, hoping to see the orange-haired woman.

Cole held tightly to Paige's leg, relieved that in the last seconds before he had died, he had been saved. He usually didn't like redheaded girls, but this one lived up to her fiery hair! He'd have to think of a special way to thank her for saving him.

With her fingers wrapped tightly around the squirming, yipping poodle's scruff and Cole clinging to her leg, Paige closed her eyes and did her best to concentrate. It was then that she felt the flooring rammed again, and the bump caused her to release her grip on the jagged boards. As the trio started to fall into the hole, however, Paige's orbing kicked in, carrying them safely to the outside of the cell and landing them hard onto the wood.

Cole could not believe that he had almost died twice in the last half hour and had only been saved by a mere slip of a girl's bravery! Not only had she pulled him to safety, but she had also rescued the poodle, who was still squirming and barking. He looked around and realized that he was outside the cage. How did we get out here? he wondered, not realizing that Paige had orbed them.

The quick orbs were taking their toll on Paige, and she lay on the deck, her body shaking, her heart hammering, and her breathing coming in gasps. Her brown eyes looked up at Cole from underneath a shock of red hair. "Pick," she breathed in between gasps and gestured with her head toward the cell door that the woman who'd attacked her had been working on. She hoped Cole could use it, because Gods knew she didn't know what the heck to do with it!

* * *

Elizabeth had been busily fervently praying for Autolycus', Will's, and Jack's safety when she heard a sound coming through the air. It appeared to be directed at the ship. Thinking it to be an enemy, Elizabeth fell back into the shadows. Hearing a thud, her wide eyes turned toward it. She had to squint hard to see in the deep darkness, and it took her a little while to realize what she was looking at.

Some one had just brought something heavy that appeared to be close to the form of a crate or box of some kind to the deck. The sounds that were coming from the crate made her shiver. She could tell that they seemed to also be unnerving Donkey, who had been braying the entire time she had been praying, but her eyes were drawn to the person as he turned around. The man quickly grabbed a rope, but just as he was swinging over, Elizabeth finally made out his face. "TALLY!"

Elizabeth started to rush toward him but stopped because Autolycus didn't answer her. Instead, he only swung on back to the other ship. The blonde frowned at first, but then she realized that he simply hadn't heard her. Rushing back to the railing, a piece further down from where Donkey was, she leaned over it as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "AUTOLYCUS! AUTOLYCUS! AUTOLYCUS!"

The wind snatched her words away as soon as she shouted them, however, and no response came. He must still not be able to hear me! I've got to get to him! Elizabeth's eyes swept the area she was in, but she knew there was only one way to get to the other ship. Her questing gaze turned, at last, to the ropes.

I have to get to him, Elizabeth reminded herself as she swallowed her fear, gathered her courage, and grabbed a rope. She had seen the others do this countless times, and she was determined to learn how to be a Piratess. But, still, she fretted, could she do it, or would she slip and fall into the ocean? If she fell, there would be no one to save her.

She had to go after Autolycus. The thought kept repeating in her mind as Elizabeth released the rope and clambered onto the railing. Her feet were already slipping and sliding across the railing, which had grown wet from the snow, as she stood up. Immediately, she almost lost her balance, but she grabbed onto a rope just in time.

Elizabeth pulled on the rope, checking, she hoped, to make sure that it was secure. Then, remembering every time she had seen Jack, Will, and Angel swing, she tried to do exactly as they did. She swung out . . . and rammed into the side of the Harlot. Elizabeth cried out in pain but refused to relinquish the rope. Instead, she swung back to the rescuing ship. She managed to make it back to the Ghost's railing and swung out a second time, praying that she would succeed this time.

* * *

Kurt reached out and lifted 'Heed from the snow. "Perhaps ve shall go in search of Katzchen? She might need us. Zank you, God, for saving me and for forgiving me. Guide me and lead me in the vay you vant me to go, and give me strength to save mein family."

A deep voice spoke softly from behind Kurt. "Our Father is a forgiving soul unless too greatly angered. Then, He can be extremely vengeful, but I do not believe He is angry with you."

Kurt rapidly spun on his heel to look. In a trembling voice, he asked the apparition. "W-W-Wh-Wh-Who are you?" He fell to his knees for the person before him had to be holy; he was glowing!

The man smiled as he held his hand out to Kurt. "A friend," he told him. "News travels fast, even when Dad doesn't want it to. When I found out the only help you were getting was from Ares and Aphrodite, I had to come."

Kurt could not look at him. "Y-You're God?" he questioned. "Am I forgiven? Can I be vith Katzchen?" The questions just tumbled over themselves, and he couldn't get them all out by being shook up by the presence of the holy man who stood before him. "W-Who are you? Not just a friend. Are you . . . _Him_?"

The man continued to smile pleasantly down at Kurt. "I am not Him, but I am known by many names and have come to help you as I can. He is not angry with you, Kurt. You're only a mortal. You couldn't help falling in love. Zeus would not be angry with you for following your heart. After all, Gods love too." His fingers stretched out toward Kurt. "Now stand, my friend, for I am no better nor worse than you."

"But you're . . . not a mortal," Kurt told him. "I know you're not! You're glowing! And you know Zeus or you would not be able to speak of Him such! Vill you not give me a name to call you by?"

The man considered Kurt's question. "If I give you a name, will you stand with me?"

"Ja," Kurt told him.

"Very well. You may call me . . . " The man knew that his other identity would be much more familiar to the Priest, but still a part of him despised some of the do-gooder legends wrapped around that one. Therefore, instead, he concluded, " . . . Hercules."

* * *

At last, the final piece of the puzzle came across Dawson's mind, and the determination to die began to form. Although he had sworn never to call Mitch "father", in those last moments, the boy in Dawson still thought of him that way. His father was right. He was cursed. He was cursed to allow his father to pump away inside him all he wanted while becoming just like Mitch.

He was the reason Faith was dead. His love had driven him in his determination to kill Judson, and that same love had killed Faith instead. Where was Judson? he wondered. He didn't know; his fogged mind couldn't recall when he'd last seen him. It had been about the same time that Mitch had appeared, but that was all he could remember.

Again, he thought of the truth of Mitch's words. He'd never deserved better than his life back in Port Royal. Mitch had taken him, beaten him, bent him to his will, bloodied him, broken him, raped him . . . and he had deserved it all. He must have for he'd helped to drive away his mother; his lack of strength and courage in facing his father had aided Mitch's treatment of his wife in sending Gayle Leery away.

He must've deserved it, Dawson thought again, for he had killed Faith. Faith -- his beautiful, beautiful, wild Faith had been the only woman who'd ever loved him, the only one who had tried so hard to save him and stop his father . . . and he had killed her.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"Why?" Joseph finally asked a question that he did not know why any one else had not asked yet. "Why is he after us? If he's as powerful as you say, he could take any one in the world, so why come after us?"

Crystal took a deep breath and allowed herself to close her eyes for just a second as she braced for the impact of their accusations. "He's after me."

Rogue looked at Crystal in concern. "Why's he after ya, shugah?"

Before Crystal could answer, Derek spoke up without thinking. "If we give him what he wants, won't he leave us alone?"

No sooner did the words come out of his mouth than he felt himself being lifted off of the deck and shook before being dropped back down. He looked up and saw Angel looking down at him, his fangs glistening angrily in the dark. "Any more stupid questions?" the Vampire hissed down at him, his eyes burning with anger and a hatred Derek had never before seen, a fury and hatred that was turned upon him!

Derek started to speak, but Hansel quickly covered his mouth. Turning a sheepish grin and an apologetic look up at the mad Vampire, Hansel shook Derek's head for him. "Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing at all!"

"Think about it," Lorne stated. "Which one of you would want to give yourselves up willingly to stop a monster from attacking the rest of your family?" Lorne looked at all of them. "It is all that we can do to keep Crys from turning herself into him! We love her and do not want her to do that, but that is not the only reason why we are fighting against her will to turn herself into him. If she does, he will absorb her powers. He will become even more powerful and destroy our world and others. If we can't destroy him now, how do you think it will be if he swallows Crystal?"

"Don't even go there!" Ace exclaimed. "I, for one, would sacrifice myself for those I love." Looking again at the woman, he said, "I can tell she would be one to do the same thing. I wouldn't let her do it, and, if for some reason, that bastard does swallow her, there'd be no hope for mankind. Nothing could save us. I suggest we haul ass!"

Matrix moved up from the shadows to stand closer to the group, his one eye glaring angrily down at Hansel. One hand held his gun constantly at the ready, and his other arm was wrapped around AndrAla's waist. "I'm never one to run from a fight," he told them, "and I've learned that, even when everything looks impossible, there's always a way. It just has to be found."

"Sparky . . . " AndrAla started.

He squeezed her to let her know he wasn't done yet and remind her to trust him and continued on. "But sometimes, you have to turn your asskey to the wind and zoom out of a fight. This may be one of those times, but I'm sure, somewhere, some way, there's got to be a way to stop this thing."

Willow nodded. "I have contacts in England. Giles can probably come up with something."

"What I want to say is," Enzo paused a minute to look at Angel, "your family is our family. After all, you're part of Spike's family. I can not speak for everybody, but I can and do speak for my family. We're behind you, and when the time comes and we know how to stop this virus, you can count on my gun."

Spike looked at Enzo with respect in his eyes. Matrix never spoke much and always let his actions do the speaking. Of all the people there, Spike had not expected Enzo to say anything, let alone pledge his gun to the cause. He was proud of him and was glad when Angel stepped forward and spoke.

"Thanks," Angel told Matrix, offering him a hand to be shook which Matrix took after sliding his gun into his holster. "All I can tell you is that I appreciate each and every one of you who stands with us, but we understand if you don't want to. We just don't have any way to get us out of here until the rest of us go too."

Hansel thought every one had forgotten Derek's ignorant outburst and that Derek had calmed down, but then he released his beloved with a yelp. Holding his throbbing hand, Hansel turned accusing eyes at Derek. "You bit me!"

"Come on, people! What makes you think this thing can just absorb her powers? Besides, if he does, maybe we can get the Hell gone in the . . . " He stopped suddenly and fell out against the deck.

"I'm glad somebody shut him up!" Lorne said.

"You're welcome," Willow replied with a shy smile. "I just couldn't stand to hear his mouth running any more." Looking to the blonde, she told her, "Sister, we all have things we're running from. Well, maybe not all of us, like the idiot on the deck . . . "

"Hey!" Hansel protested.

Willow continued, ignoring the blonde man. "But most of us do. Can you tell us what this thing's name is, though?"

"I dare not speak it aloud," Crystal told the redhead, "for if I do, he will hear and come even faster. He hears whenever any one speaks his name."

"Then maybe you can give us a hint?" Kennedy, standing beside Willow and holding her hand, suggested.

"Frost . . . " Crystal's voice trailed off, and she started to make as though she were biting the air. The others clearly were not understanding, however, until Blue, Cindy, and Elvira all began chomping.

Willow paled; she'd read the name before. "Let's get the Hell out of here!"

They all headed off to different parts of the ship to get ready to sail.

* * *

Cole looked at Paige and nodded, hoping that she would understand he could use the pick if he could only reach it. Gonk had gotten up and run away from them, and he could no longer see the dog. He saw that Kit was still sitting and hissing on top of Prue. He looked hopefully at Paige.

Paige eyed Cole, trying to figure out why he hadn't headed for the lock. Her eyes roamed his body. He was a tall man with good, strong muscles and a build that she was sure brought Piper plenty of pleasure, but he was chained. Could he walk? Could that be why he hadn't gone for the pick? "You need . . . me . . . to get it?" she asked between gulps of oxygen.

Cole shook his head. He wanted to say, "Help me get to my feet," because he had already tried to stand but couldn't. The pain had been too great. How could he get the message across to her? He decided to try to crawl. Maybe she could understand?

Paige's brown eyes widened as she watched Cole trying to maneuver like a baby crawling across the floor. He claimed not to need her help to get the pick, but he still clearly needed her help to get there. Her body shook as she forced herself to a standing position. Then bending, she held her hand out to Cole.

Using her hand and then her arm, Cole pulled himself to a standing position. He gritted his teeth as he waddled over to the lock. The collar had shocked him so many times, and the pain he felt from the shocks let him know that he was probably bleeding as the chains' teeth bit deep. He knew Paige would have no way of knowing. Turning his back to the lock, he used his hands the best he could with the pick. It took him several tries, but he finally started hearing the clicks . . .

* * *

As one, Jack's and Will's swords turned toward the Demoness that was rushing Will, and as she leaped toward them, their swords went in up to their hilts in her heart. She exploded, throwing ooze, slime, guts, and blood all over the both of them. Jack shook his head. "Not with my man, you don't!" He then turned his attention back around to the front and the original bitch.

Will shivered and thanked Gods yet again for his beloved Jack. Then, he forced himself to turn back to the battle even while murmuring aloud to himself, "Perhaps I _should_ have listened to Eddie . . . "

"Who's Eddie?" Jack questioned, his eyes never leaving the Demoness and his sword meeting her next move.

"Donkey," Will replied, his sword blocking his next attacker.

"Wonderful! You finally named him!"

"We can talk about Eddie, or Donkey, later, boys!" Ororo called over the sounds of battle to Jack and Will. "For now, concentrate on the battle! Katheryne," her blue eyes turned to Kitty, "cover Wesley and myself; I have a plan."

Kitty quickly took up Ororo's front. "Whatever it is," she warned her father's lover as she cut away at the on-rushing Demonesses that never seemed to end, "do it quick!"

Ororo nodded even as she turned her back to Wesley, closed her eyes, and concentrated. A wind whipped up in the room, causing her long, white hair to lift over her head and flutter above her. Thunder rumbled outside, shaking the ship, and lightning cut jagged through the night sky. Lifting her arms and stretching and splaying her fingers toward the heavens, Ororo cried out in her birth language.

"Moeder Aanerd, hoor my skreeu! Dié sonder hart wees behoor sterf, net dood alleen kleingeld haar, aangee haar na behaal krag en lewe!" As the spell built, her voice grew louder, and her eyes opened, revealing that her blue irises and black pupils were gone. All that was left was a whiteness. "Afslaan haar dis, Ek smeek, in muis!"

Jack recognized 'Ro's words as being African, but he had not the foggiest clue as to what she was saying. He did not feel the wind in the room, but he saw it caressing 'Ro's body. In fact, he watched in amazement as she was lifted from the floor, her hair flowing all around. Everything else in the room was still, the Demonesses too frightened to move, and then the air was split with the sound of squealing.

Willow recognized the squeals immediately and jumped forward to join the battle. Here, at last, was an enemy that he felt he could overcome with very little trouble! As mice sprang from the very floor, so did Willow attack, biting their tiny jugulars and spilling their blood all over the floor!

* * *

Donkey had about given up when he finally heard voices. He stood up on his hind legs and placed his front hooves on the railing. Seeing a redhead who appeared to be lifting a blonde and sending her toward the ship he was on but without touching her, he called hopefully to the redhead. "HEY! IF YOU CAN GET HER OVER HERE, CAN YOU GET ME OVER THERE!" he asked. "_PLEEEEEEEEESE!_"

Rachel had been carefully carrying the blonde toward the other ship when an unfamiliar voice met her ears. The redhead's green eyes turned toward the sound, and she almost let her charge fall to the deck. Telekinetically catching the blonde just before her butt hit the deck, Ray exclaimed, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU -- A TALKING DONKEY!" Kitty always had had the strangest friends!

"YES, MY NAME'S EDDIE! CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME OVER THERE! MY BOY'S OVER THERE! I JUST KNOW HE'S IN DANGER! I NEED TO BE THERE TO RESCUE HIM!"

Ray's eyes widened with even more surprise as she resumed floating the blonde to the rescuing ship. "YOUR BURRITO'S OVER HERE!"

"YES!" Donkey cried enthusiastically. "HE'S OVER THERE SOMEWHERE! I'VE JUST GOT TO FIND HIM!"

If they haven't already skinned him, Ray thought sadly, a shudder passing through her at the memory of all the animal meats she'd been forced to cook and the whippings she'd received twice a day. Those bitches will eat anything! "ONE PASSANGER AT A TIME," she called back to the donkey. Had he said his name was Eddie? Who named a jackass?

"THANKS!" Eddie called. "HIS NAME'S WILL! HE'S JUST ABSOLUTELY LOST WITHOUT ME! I KNOW THAT NO-GOOD CAPTAIN IS NOT TAKING CARE OF HIM LIKE HE SHOULD!"

"HE?" Rachel repeated, raising the blonde as she carried her over the Ghost's railing. "I HOPE YOU DIDN'T ENTRUST HIM TO THAT BASTARD!" Surely, even a jackass couldn't be _that_ stupid! "IF YOU LEFT HIM WITH HIM, I . . . I HATE TO TELL YOU THIS," sympathy slipped into her voice, "BUT HE'S PROBABLY ALREADY DEAD."

"_OH MY GODS! **NO!**_" Donkey screamed. "THAT CAN'T BE! HE'S ONLY BEEN GONE MAYBE A HALF HOUR! JACK WOULD NEVER EAT HI . . . MAYBE HE WOULD, BUT NOT NOW! PROBABLY LATER!" he said with a very serious look on his face. "PLEASE HURRY!" he reminded her that he needed desperately to get over.

Rachel's eyebrow had shot up at the donkey's words. Jack? Could it be Jack Sparrow the donkey was talking about? Then, it hit her that the burrito had only been gone for a half hour! There was no way that a baby donkey could have changed ships by himself, especially not when his bouncing father couldn't! "SOME FATHER YOU ARE!" she shot back. "HELL, YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS MY DAD!"

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM! HONEST, I DID! HE RAN SO FAST HE LEFT ME FAR BEHIND! PROBABLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE ANY GOOD IN BATTLE FOR HIM!" He let one big tear fall the long way down his face. "I TRIED TO GO WITH HIM! JACK SPARROW BETTER BE TAKING CARE OF HIM, OR HE'LL ANSWER TO MY HOOVES WHEN HE RETURNS!"

Rachel shook her head as she descended the blonde woman to what she hoped was a relatively clean spot on the other ship's deck. "YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT OVER HERE BUT YOUR KID COULD!"

She was about to yell more at him when something rammed the ship even harder than what had already been hitting it. The Wench was thrown up on her side, and Rachel, as well as the unconscious men left in her care, began to slide down the deck.

"_DAMNATION!_" Donkey yelled. "IF I WAS OVER THERE, I COULD HELP YOU! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

"SOME HELP YOU'D BE . . . " Rachel's remark back at Donkey was cut off when something slammed hard into her breasts. She looked down from where she had telekinetically stopped her fall into a pair of brown eyes that were becoming all too familiar. "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Morph grinned sheepishly up into the redhead's face, his marriage vows not keeping him from enjoying his chin's perch between her breasts. The young woman certainly was well-endowed! "Oops?" he offered.

"DAMN RIGHT OOPS!" Without a further warning, Rachel telekinetically threw the brunette away from her. Morph sailed over the ocean, not catching sight of Janeesa, and landed on top of . . . none other than Donkey!

* * *

Reentering the room, Sam's eyes were drawn immediately to the woman, whose coloring was returning. She's beautiful! he thought. Smooth, creamy skin! How could some one hurt something as beautiful as she? He walked over, touched her skin, and was relieved that the fever had not returned.

He waited with his back against the wall, watching her to see if her eyes would open. There were no chairs in the room and no cots. There should have at least been a cot and not just a table. He was thankful there was a table and that they had not laid her on the floor for that would have caused even more serious infection.

The woman stirred slowly in her sleep, her full lips parting to murmur phrases in Spanish. "Madre Maria. . . Justine. . . Daño. . . ¿Dónde?"

Sam moved closer to her and began to soothingly talk to her in Spanish. "You're safe. Who is . . . Justine? Where do you hurt?" He had thought he had healed her, but she was still hurting. That should not be!

At the unexpected male voice that sank past the veil of sleep, the woman's brown eyes flew open. "¡Quiénes son usted! ¡Qué usted desean! ¡Déjeme solo!" Her panicked words jumped from her dry tongue in a hurry, and she scrambled backwards, frantically trying to escape the stranger.

Sam continued to talk in a reassuring voice. "My name is Sam. I am a healer. I thought I healed you. If you will tell me where it hurts, I will see if I can do something else to help."

The Spaniard watched him through eyes rounded with distrust and fear. Her heart pounded in her chest. Where had this man come from? He had healed her? It was true that she was no longer in the physical pain she had been in for so long, but still, he was a man and experience had taught her that men could never be trusted! As she stared at him, however, she began to feel the pull of the full moon. She pressed a hand to her stomach as she felt the urges well up within her. "Usted. . . ¡Usted debe irse!"

Concern filling his voice, Sam questioned, "Why should I leave? Does your stomach hurt?"

"¡Licencia!" the woman persisted, pointing a shaking finger at the man. It was then that the familiar pain welled up within her. She wailed in pain and slipped off the table.

Sam rushed forward to help. Could this woman be in labor? He had not sensed the child, but what else could be bothering her! She was tearing at her stomach as though the Devil himself was trying to get out! "What can I do to help?" he asked. "Tell me what's wrong!"

The woman shoved away from him. She pressed one hand against the floorboards, but her other arm shot backwards at him to ward him off. Red fur sprouted over her dark skin.

Sam knew then that he was confronting a Werecreature, and he orbed first to the door that he locked and then outside. He had to get something to keep her within! He ran out onto the deck and looked hopefully around.

* * *

"It's going to work," Piper said with a nod, a smile, and a heavy, relieved sigh. "It'll just be slow, like it was the last time. It starts with tiny spots of light, and I can see the torch's flicker every now and then."

Lex reached out, touched Piper's shoulder, and reassuringly squeezed it. He continued to listen to the spell as Phoebe read it. It was simple enough, and he was glad that it was working. In the past, he had heard of spells that had to be read three times to make them work and even some that had to have more than one voice reading.

Joxer listened quietly. He was amazed every time Phoebe's mouth opened. Each word sounded more beautiful than the last! He got up and walked to stand beside Phoebe.

Piper sat silently as her little sister's chanting voice filled the sleeping quarters and Lex's hand lingered on her shoulder. She welcomed his touch, and it warmed her heart to know that he cared so much. She knew that no matter how many times Phoebe read the spell, it wouldn't change anything, but she also knew that the spell was working and that she _would_ be able to see again! Tears welled in her eyes, and she batted them away without ever saying a word. At the same time, her mind wondered and feared for Cole and Prue.

Lex pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Piper. He had to dash a tear out of his eyes, as well. Thank Gods for the Book! he thought. He would love to get his hands on it and read what was in it!

If even a simple spell was this powerful, imagining what could be between the covers gave him a thrill! Why, there might even be a spell in there to conquer his father! Maybe he could borrow it sometime? After all, he was family!

Piper took the handkerchief with a grateful smile turned up in Lex's direction. She dabbed at her eyes, still thinking about Cole and Prue and her heart beating a hopeful rhythm. "Phoebe," Piper spoke when her younger sister had finished, her voice soft yet leaving no room for argument, "move on. My vision _will_ return. _Thank_ you," she added, giving her sister's arm a gentle squeeze, "but we really must move on in the Book. There might be something in there to help free the rest of our family or even fight against You-Know-Who!"

Phoebe nodded and resumed her search. The rustling of the ancient, yellowed pages and the four humans' nervous breathing were soon the only sounds in the sleeping quarters.

* * *

The first person Connor ran into was Spike. Breathing heavily, he stopped abruptly in front of the Vampire. Spike started to speak, but Connor cut him off with an impatient demand. "Do you have something I can use to pick the lock on Zora's collar?"

Spike was immediately alarmed. "You can't turn her aloose! She's a Werecreature! It's a full moon! Don't you know what that means!"

"She can't continue to keep being shocked, either!" Connor told him.

Connor's words and the emotions in the boy's eyes told Spike just how deeply the kid cared for the Werecat. "I'll come down with you and we'll take the collar off, but we're not taking the chains off."

"And what does that mean?" Connor asked him, referring to Spike's earlier question, as they headed back into the hold together, as though he really didn't know.

Spike shook his head. "Connor, you're not a child. You know what it means when a cat is in heat. Zora is a Werecat. You saw what Vang did tonight! Do you want Zora to do that to you!"

"Hell no!" Connor hurriedly exclaimed. "I just want to get that damn collar off so that it'll quit shocking her!"

"You take the collar off, and I'll be watching," Spike told him, "just in case." By this time, they had reached the cell.

The very second she heard Connor returning, Zora shouted at the door that was just then beginning to open. "CONNOR, YOU CAN'T!"

"You can't keep being shocked, Zora!" Connor told her, his fiery determination matching hers. "They could kill you! Spike and I can handle you if you get out of control!" Knowing she did not believe him, he tried to reason with her, "You are still chained." He moved in closer to her so that he could work on the collar.

Zora tried to struggle, but her chains held her to the wall. "Connor, you don't know what you're dealing with. Without the collar, I'll change, and you can _not_ be around me when I do! You don't -- " Her words were broken off yet again by another shock.

"Then I'll run like Hell when I get it off of you!" Connor persisted. "This can't keep happening!" Zora's eyes were closed tightly by the pain, so she missed the emotions that flashed in Connor's eyes. It only took him seconds to take the collar off, and as soon as the collar was off, he moved away from her.

* * *

Will stared at Ororo, his surprise clearly evident on his stunned face. "Jack . . . " he spoke slowly, "is she . . . is she okay?"

Kitty stole a glance over her shoulder at Ororo, and when she saw Ororo's pure white eyes, she wondered the same thing for a brief second. Then, she remembered Illyana and some of the powerful spells her friend had pulled. She started to return her attention to the battle but stopped in amazement when the Demoness she had been fighting shrank in size and began sprouting fur, whiskers, and a tail!

Jack continued to look at 'Ro even though he felt mice running over his feet and wished for more cats. "She will be okay, Will. Right now, she's in the midst of a spell. She's changing the Demonesses into mice!" He began to strike the floor, attempting to hit mice.

Will's jaw slackened at Jack's observation. "How . . . " he started to ask but stopped when his own puzzled eyes saw the truth for themselves. He didn't know how it was happening, but he did know that Jack was right and started piercing the little buggers' hearts with his sword.

Jack had already lost count of how many mice he had killed, but he also noticed that they were not returning to life. He moved over, sheathed his sword, and started to finish the job that 'Ro had started on Wes.

As Will, Kitty, and Willow continued the fight and Jack worked feverishly on Wesley's remaining bond, Ororo finished her spell and slowly settled back onto the planking. The wind died down, and the thunder outside quieted. Sleet and snow continued to pour, however, and as Ororo breathed heavily, leaning on the table, her blue eyes turned to Jack. "It's been a long time," she explained, "but, Jack . . . We have more trouble."

"That's right!" Kitty called from behind 'Ro. "It's snowing!"

Will, hearing the conversation, threw his bit in. "_He's_ coming, Jack!" he called, slicing through another batch of mice. "We have to find the others and get out of here!"

* * *

This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be real! The thoughts continued to run ragged in repetition through Faith's mind as Judson continued spinning her around the room and hitting her body into each wall. She was shaking and crying, and each impact against a wall either tore a new hole into her flesh or broke another bone.

This couldn't be real! This couldn't be happening! This was insanity, and the absolute worst kind! Dawson couldn't be dead! Judson couldn't be this powerful, and the God of War couldn't have popped in, healed her, and popped out! This was pure insanity! It couldn't be real, and this couldn't be happening! Dawson couldn't be dead!

She screamed again as memories whirled through her head. She remembered the talks she'd had with Lex that had led to his union with Clark, Salem's wise advice, and the day that she had finally accepted them and the others into her heart and as her family. She thought of Jack, Lex, and Salem. She recalled Angel, Katrina, Brendan, and the others.

They had all claimed to love her, but it had been lies for otherwise they would be here now. They had all lied to her. All of them. All of them but Dawson.

Dawson, who had clung to her the most fiercely and who she had fought the hardest against letting into her heart, into her soul. Dawson who had come for her at last. Dawson who had loved her, despite all her insanity, all her bitchiness, and all the many, many reasons why he shouldn't have. Dawson, who now lay, dead, on the floor. She screamed again, her shattered heart finally accepting the truth, and Judson let her fall to the floor in a sobbing heap.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	30. Chapter Twentynine

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"GET OFF OF ME, MORPH! I'VE GOTTA GET OVER THERE! WILL'S IN THERE SOMEWHERE! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO MY BOY! THE SHIP TILTED! COULD HE BE DROWNING! OH GODS, NO! SAVE MY WILL!"

"Ow!" Morph complained, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the railing. His brown eyes fell across Celina's body where she lay in the spot he'd brought her to before going back across the ships and continuing his argument with Rachel. "It's a good thing she's not awake," he commented to himself, "or I'd be hurting three times as much!"

"Why! What did you do!" Eddie asked, his eyes, as big as saucers, staring into Morph's face. "Where'd that redhead go! She was going to help me get over there!"

It was then that the voice of the woman on both males' minds thundered above them. "I SWEAR, IMPUDENT MALES NEVER CHANGE!"

"HEY!" Morph exclaimed sharply. "I CAN GET IT UP WHEN I WANT TO!"

"I don't know what you're getting up!" Eddie told him. Raising his voice so that the redhead could hear him, he continued, "I JUST WANT TO GET OVER THERE! GOTTA FIND MY WILL," he stated as matter-of-factly as he could. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD SEND ME TO THE ONE THAT'S STILL UP RIGHT?" he begged the redhead.

Then, looking back at Morph, he added, "HE'S ON HIS OWN! I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO DO ANYTHING! I'M SURE NOT GETTING INTO TROUBLE FOR WHATEVER _HE_ DID! I GET INTO ENOUGH OF MY OWN!"

"Man, I don't think . . . " Morph started, staring up at Rachel, whose red hair and dress seemed to flow around her like fire. He silenced when she started shouting again. He felt sorry for the two men who were telekinetically held around her.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT _BEFORE_ YOU LET YOUR SON GET ON ONE OF THESE DAMN SHIPS!" Carlos and Trent dropped unceremoniously on top of Morph; at the same time, Rachel snatched Donkey off of the deck.

Morph just laid where he had been knocked to. He knew better than to get up!

"YOU DON'T LET WILL DO ANYTHING! WILL TELLS YOU WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO!" Donkey tried talking to the enraged woman. "I TOLD HIM TO PUT A SHEET ON! DID HE DO IT! _NNNOOOO!_ HE WENT RUNNING OVER THERE NAKED!"

"_HAD_ TO GET TO HIS _PRECIOUS_ JACK! DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME! _NNNOOO_, DIDN'T THINK ABOUT _POOR, OLD_ DONKEY!" he said, making himself sound especially pitiful and allowing tears to well up in his big, brown eyes. "JUST JACK, AND I BET THE CAPTAIN AIN'T EVEN TAKING CARE OF HIM!"

Rachel had never met a bigger idiot than this jackass seemed to be. Her voice lowered, appearing to become calm once more yet laced with anger. She still had to shout to be heard. "SO YOU WANT TO GO OVER TO THE SHIP THAT'S NOT SINKING?" she questioned him. "YOU _REALLY_ WANT TO GO AFTER YOUR SON, A SON YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ENOUGH ABOUT TO STOP HIM FROM GOING OVER THERE?"

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM, AND YES, PLEASE PUT ME ON THE ONE THAT'S NOT SINKING! YOU CAN'T TELL WILL NOTHING!" Donkey insisted. "HE TELLS YOU, AND HE THINKS POOR, OLD DONKEY'S STUPID!" He felt like braying again but didn't know if that would help his cause.

What was she going to do -- drown him out here! He worried as she held him half-way between the two ships. "HEY! THERE'S SOMEBODY DOWN THERE!" Donkey called out as he glanced dolefully downward.

That was the final straw for Ray. She hoped the donkey couldn't tell that it was a mermaid he was looking at even as she spun him through the air and then dropped him over the Harlot's deck. "YOU," she added, glaring down at the brunette, "CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Then she flew down toward the ocean.

"THANKS!" Donkey called as he picked himself up. "I think?" he muttered. "She didn't have to drop me!" His head was spinning round and round. He tried shaking his head, but that only made him dizzier. "Crazy woman! WILL, I'M COMING!" he called to the air and began to trot hurriedly forward, sniffing the air for any scent of Will.

* * *

Zora sighed, reopening her eyes and knowing it was too late to argue with him and that Connor only had her best intentions at heart. Even despite the fear and the urges that now welled up inside her, however, it still felt incredibly good to have that damn collar off. "Connor, if you're persistent in this, I need you to do one other thing for me, but I need you to do it fast, before I change."

"What's that, Zora?" Connor asked.

"Strip me," Zora told him, sensing the second that shock set in to those who heard her words. Her pleading green eyes met Connor's gaze. "_Please_, Connor. This jacket was my father's. I can't lose it; it's the only thing I have left of him. Just rip off the front."

"Rip off the front?"

She didn't answer him. She knew he was confused and didn't quite understand her request. If they'd been alone, she would have explained further. If there had been any way for him to slip the jacket's sleeves off over her chained arms, she would have asked him to take it off entirely. Yet they weren't and she couldn't, so she remained silent and hoped that he would comply with her request. Her wild, green eyes shone with emotion as she gazed, almost begging, into his eyes.

"Okay," Connor spoke at last. He reached out and pulled the jacket with a yank. It fell off of her into his hands, revealing her nakedness. "SPIKE, TURN YOUR HEAD!" Connor told him, but he was only partially aware of the words he shouted.

Though Connor had never seen a naked human before, he had seen naked mermaids, but their breasts had looked nothing like Zora's. Theirs had been thin, small things, and he remembered thinking that the sun must have been baking them away. Zora's, however, were round and large. The flickering torchlight danced over them, and they seemed to him to be like two ripe melons, just waiting for him to come forward and pluck them.

His blue eyes stared at the forbidden peaks that heaved before him, and the strange sensations returned. They were even louder this time as his hands ached to touch her soft, supple skin. His mouth watered as though he was dying of thirst, but the only thing he wanted to drink was the nectar from her hard, rosy nipples. Connor was a mere second from reaching out to touch Zora when Spike's voice yanked him back to reality.

"I already did," Spike replied, smelling all the emotions that were running rampant through both teenagers. "The only woman I want to see naked is Kyna."

Connor shook himself and tightened his hold on Zora's father's leather jacket. "I'll take care of it," he told her, "until you're able to get it again."

"Thank you," Zora breathed, wishing she could touch him. Her fingers longed to caress his face and run through his thick, brown hair. They arched in the need to rip his clothes off of his body, and her palms sweated in their want to run all over his hard body. Her own body ached to thrash against his, and her inside burned for his steed.

Connor started backing up, his eyes never leaving Zora's face. "I won't be far. I know you've got to go through this. If I could help you, I would, but I don't know what to do." Connor continued backing until he was out of the cage, and Spike started to follow.

Zora knew that Connor's maleness could help her. It would ease her pain entirely, but in so doing, she would kill him. "You can't," she told him, knowing that Spike's nose would smell the lie but hoping Connor wouldn't realize she was lying to him. Then, the pain shot through her body, and her body began to twist wildly as she roared.

Zora's roar almost completely deafened out the small voice that questioned, "Can . . . Can I get down from here, please?"

Connor looked to see who was asking and saw that Dawn was awake. "Dawn?" he called to her.

Dawn's big, brown eyes were glued to Spike, however. "Spike?" she almost whimpered. "Why . . . Why'd you chain me?"

"You were under some kind of spell, bit," Spike said as he walked toward her, "but it seems to be passed now." He reached up and snatched the chains out of the wall. "We'd better get Fred out of here, too," he said as he set Dawn's feet on the floor and then reached up and got Fred, who was still unconscious.

Connor came back to help Dawn walk toward the outside of the cell. She seemed rather dazed and out of it; he would never have imagined that she was loathe to walk with him and was instead longing to be escorted and much, much more by a certain married Vampire.

Once outside, Connor turned to look back inside at Zora one last time and again felt the burning in his pants at the sight he was met with. He could see fur sprouting on her, but as he had already seen her in her tiger form, he was not alarmed. He hoped that she'd be better in the morning and forced himself to turn his back on her and continue on out the door.

Zora's yowling roar echoed in the sleeping quarters that had now grown still and quiet but would not remain that way for long. The sound stirred two who had been deep in unconsciousness, and Zora continued to thrash as the transformation took her completely over . . .

* * *

When her fur had been set on fire, the Werewolf had not stopped running until she had ran straight into a wall. Then, she'd fallen backwards and began to roll on the floor. She was still rolling on the floor, desperately trying to extinguish the fire, when yipping sounded. The Werewolf's angry eyes turned toward the poodle, and Gonk whined when he saw the fire ablaze on his mistress' chest.

The Werewolf's claws snatched at the poodle, but Gonk danced away out of her reach, knowing better than to allow the wolf to catch him. Lifting his nose in the air, he sniffed. There was so much water all around that it was hard to tell what was what, but there were a few barrels scattered throughout the hallway. Trotting over to one of them, Gonk pressed his nose to the barrel and inhaled deeply.

The Werewolf had returned to rolling and was only succeeding in catching the hallway on fire when she heard the poodle's excited yipping. Ceasing her rolling, the Werewolf turned to look at the dog, and Elvira's mind surfaced just enough to alert herself that Gonk was trying to tell her something.

The Werewolf hurried over on all fours, drew back a massive arm, and began to descend on Gonk and the barrel. With a frightened whine, Gonk ran out of her reach, leaving her claws to slice into the barrel. Both were surprised when water did indeed rush out as neither would have thought that the Piratesses might have had such trouble with prisoners setting fire to their ship before that they had left water handy.

* * *

Janeesa had watched silently from below, waiting for Kitty to answer. She had seen most of the action from above and had had a hard time keeping a straight face. She wanted to laugh. Maybe Ray wasn't as bad as she'd thought? She was funny!

Rachel was now heading straight for her, and she could see her. It wouldn't do for her to laugh in Ray's face, so immediately she decided to pretend she was angry. "YOU'RE NOT KITTY! WHERE'S KITTY?" she demanded before the mutant could say anything.

"_Don't_," Rachel warned, running her fingers through her short, red hair and trying to calm herself, "start with me. You're hot and all, but you don't want to see what I can do if I'm ticked off. Yeah, I'm not Kitty, but I'm not the big, bad Boogeywoman either."

"Kitty's left for the other ship. I'll be glad to help you with whatever's going on, though, and I'm sorry I'm late in answering. I heard you calling, but I couldn't give away your identity and had to lose a couple of stupid males."

"One of them I saw was Morph. He gets into a lot of trouble, doesn't he?" She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "And, no, I'm not," she answered Ray.

"He's a real pain in the butt," Rachel agreed, wiping the tops of her breasts off where he'd dared to fall across her, "but you're not what?"

"You said I was hot. It's cold out here! I've never been so cold! This white stuff is freezing me!"

Rachel floated down next to where Janeesa stuck out of the water. "You don't understand," she explained. "I meant hot as in . . . " Her green eyes gazed again upon Janeesa's long, flowing hair that reminded her of fire and silk at the same time. She looked once more at the mermaid's lovely, white face and allowed her eyes to skim lower to the luscious breasts that made her mouth water. "Beautiful," she concluded, her eyes returning to Janeesa's.

Janeesa determined not to answer Ray, because what Ray felt and the way she looked at her made her feel very nervous. "I came to help. Evil's coming. You told us to leave, but we're not going until we're sure you're safe. Tell Kitty. We're here if she needs us." She withdrew a small pace from Rachel. "Don't say those things, Ray, or I can't stay!"

Rachel nodded, accepting the fact that the mermaid had no interest in her. "It's all right, Janeesa," she replied sadly. "I'll just pretend you're Kitty, though if you ever do run into one of your kind who . . . is a female who likes females, would you introduce us?"

"I like females!" Janeesa told her, which almost caused Rachel to laugh in derision. "We can be friends, but you make me nervous. You talk so strange. How can one be beautiful?" Her mind was filled with questions that could never be answered by Robbie or her other friends. She had long since given up asking, but now Ray seemed to have the answers!

Ray's green eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Janeesa, her anger seeping away. "Beautiful . . . " She mused aloud, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Beautiful is . . . pleasing to the eye. It makes me . . . " She stopped, reminding herself that Janeesa, like Kitty, did not share her romantic feelings. "Let's just say it makes me, and would make every heterosexual man, happy to see you and leave it at that, okay?"

"Why?" Janeesa asked with a shy smile. "I look the same as the rest of my people in body form. Only my face is different, and none of us think we're beautiful. I've never heard that word before."

Rachel smiled sadly. "I'd like to be able to tell you, Janeesa, but to do so would . . . cause you great discomfort. I don't want to do that. I'd like for you to be comfortable with me."

Janeesa smiled at her. "I'll try, I promise, to trust you. Friends?" she offered.

"Friends," Rachel agreed. She would have liked to have offered her hand to the merwoman but knew better than to touch her. "But, Janeesa, it really isn't safe for you . . . or Robbie," she noted, gesturing with her head to the dolphin who was trying to hide, "here. Great evil _is_ coming, and it isn't something that you can fight."

"We will help. Remember: call us." She ducked below the surface of the water before Rachel could argue with her more.

Robbie stared at Rachel before diving after Janeesa. That was the strangest female he'd ever been around! Something was wrong with her! Maybe she just didn't know how to act around merpeople? He'd have to keep an eye on her! He hurried to catch up to Janeesa.

Rachel sighed. That hadn't gone well. Janeesa didn't need to be there, but Ray recognized her own determination in the mermaid's eyes and knew that arguing with her would get her nowhere. Instead, she flew upwards to see where else she could help. As she was flying, she recalled that Janeesa had called Morph by name. So he was the male that she'd met! Rachel thought. Nonetheless, she was glad to be rid of him.

* * *

Kurt jumped to his feet. "_You're_ Hercules! Zeus is your Father! And yet you came to see me! Zank you!" he said as he bowed his head. "Vhich path am I to follow? Since you vere sent to me, am I to worship you?"

Herc sighed. Kurt was going to find out sooner or later, no matter what he did. "I came to you for more than one reason. I was drawn to this whole . . . " His brown eyes flicked over the two sinking ships and the pouring snow. " . . . mess for more than one reason. For one, we share common friends. For another, . . . let's just say that the being you have worshipped before is not far from Me."

"As for which path you are to follow, I must tell you, My friend, that you should follow the hardest." His eyes returned to Kurt's face in an attempt to catch the Priest's yellow eyes. "Always follow your heart. That is what I would advise any one."

Kurt gazed into Hercules' brown eyes. "I vill follow mein heart, but I vill not be a Priest again." He expected to be struck down by lightning at that moment. He closed his eyes against it, and his body trembled.

"If the Priesthood is not in your heart, and I know it is not, then you should not follow that path," Hercules gently told him. "Your path falls with your beloved, but it will not be an easy path to follow."

"Nozing in life zat is vorth anyzing is ever easy," Kurt told him as he opened his eyes and looked down at 'Heed, who still had not woken up. He shook him just a little bit and whispered, "'Heed, vake up! You're going to miss Hercules!"

Hercules smiled as He watched the furry, blue Demon shaking the small, purple dragon. For a moment, He left the two alone to allow His eyes to scan the deck. It did not take Him long to find the two He sought, and He smiled as He watched a certain warrioress in black leather quickly climbing ropes to make sure everything was secure. He sighed deeply.

"I have something I must tell you," He spoke, His gaze returning to Kurt, "and a request I'd like to ask."

"Anyzing!" Kurt told Him excitedly. "I vill do anyzing you ask me to!" He had not missed the sigh nor had he missed seeing where Hercules had been looking. A feeling of peace had entered into his heart, and he felt better than he had in a long time. "Vhat do you vish?"

"You may find this hard to believe," Herc warned, "but it is truth. There is a mermaid in the ocean below, and she waits to help where she can. What is coming with the snow . . . " His eyes looked gravely into Kurt's. " . . . will be here before the others are ready. Go to the mermaid. Her name is Janeesa. She will answer you, and she will help. Remind her of an old legend, and she will know what to do."

"A mermaid?" Kurt said aloud wonderingly. "I zought zey only existed in legends! I vill go to her at once. Is zat all you vish, mein . . . " He'd almost called Him Lord and was afraid it might gripe Him.

"There is at least an ounce of truth in every legend, Kurt." Hercules' eyes glanced again to Xena. He shouldn't . . . but how could He ignore the chance? Taking a deep breath, His eyes turned back to Kurt. "There is one I would like to speak to but who I can not. She can tell you nearly everything you'd like to know about Me . . . and My other main name. Would you . . . Would you tell Xena I miss her?"

"Zat I can do," Kurt told Him with a smile. "She misses you too. Vhy can you not go to her?"

"It would not be fair to her," Hercules tried to explain, "and I am not supposed to connect with those I knew before leaving the mortal realm. Also . . . warn Autolycus to try to stay out of trouble; Elizabeth is not a woman who would take lightly to the . . . things he likes to do." A wry grin played over Hercules' mouth.

"I vill do this, mein Lord," Kurt said with a small bow of his head. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Hercules mused silently. He knew He really shouldn't, and He knew Zeus was going to be mad at Him . . . But He just couldn't help it! It had been far too long since He'd had a way to get word to His friends! Sure, He saw Iolaus constantly even to this day, but He still missed the others, some more than most.

Hercules smiled, His brown eyes shining. "Yes, if it would not be too much of a bother." He knew Kurt's answer before he could speak it and continued on. "Let Gabrielle know I'm keeping an eye on Xena and herself, and remind her not to hurt Xena. And congratulate Joxer on Phoebe. It's far past time that he found a good woman to love him."

"You know everyzing zat is going on? Can you tell me if it looks good for Katzchen and me in the future, being togezer zat is? Vill she accept me, or . . . is zere somezing going on between her and Rachel?"

Hercules couldn't help a sad chuckle. "I can not blame you for wondering that, My friend," He told Kurt. "After all, I Myself once loved a woman only to lose her to another woman. However, your situation with Kitty is much different than My situation was. Kitty's heart belongs to you. She is afraid, but Rachel has nothing to do with that fear. Nor do you."

"Can you tell me vhat mein Katzchen fears, so zat perhaps I can allay her fears?"

"I fear only time will most likely, but Kitty has lost many who have been close to her."

"She fears losing her family? Don't ve all? Maybe a Pirate's life is not ze best for all of us. Most of us don't know any ozer vay, but I know zat zere is. Zere has to be -- a safer way! Is zis vhat you're telling me?"

"Yes," Herc told him. "Kitty is not the only one with this fear. Many of you have it, but she has it especially hard right now. You must remember she just lost her mother this very night, and though she has loved many, she has very few left."

"Vhat can I do to help her?" Kurt asked. He was taking everything that Hercules was telling him to his heart. He had to get it right! Too much was riding on it!

"Be there for her," Hercules advised, "when she needs you the most, and it will come to pass, in time, that she learns not to be so afraid. Be patient, and your patience will be rewarded." Suddenly, His head snapped up, His narrowed, brown eyes going toward the dark heavens. "We must away," He warned, "and you must reach Janeesa."

"Vait! Before you go!" Kurt called out. "Vill I see you again?"

"We may meet again in person one day," Hercules replied, "but I can not promise that we will. I can, however, promise you that I am always listening." He smiled sadly. "Xena will explain the rest if you ask her and tell her that I have told you she may, and when she does, you will understand and know which way to turn." Hercules flickered out.

* * *

There seemed to be millions of mice in the galley. They kept coming out of every pore and ran over both Jack and Wesley in their haste to get away from the others in the room. Jack looked at 'Ro, wondering when the spell would end, even as he reached out and removed the cock ring from Wesley. He tossed it at the mice, who squealed and ran even faster, hoping that the ring would not land on one of their necks. "Do we need to kill all of them?" Jack queried, still looking at 'Ro.

Ororo contemplated their situation even as Kitty took a leap over the mice. Landing near a cabinet where a rack of knives sat, she sheathed her sword and reached for the knives. Then, she began throwing each with perfect aim, and more mice blood ran over the floor.

At last, Ororo's eyes turned back to meet Jack's gaze. "We need to leave them in here. By the time the spell wears off, or she finds a way to break it, he will be here. He'll finish the job for us."

Jack wriggled his pick on the last lock, and it popped free. "I'll carry him. Let's get the Hell out of here!" he told the others. He picked Wesley up over one shoulder and headed for the door.

"Jack," Ororo spoke softly, her blue eyes observing the way Jack carried Wesley over his shoulder, "that might not be the best idea."

"It's the quickest," Jack told her. "We've got to get him to a healer."

"There could be internal bleeding," Ororo replied, "and we've no idea where the healers are right now."

"Then what do you suggest, Mother?" he asked, pausing outside the door to look back at her. He was surprised that the mice had not ran out the door when he opened it. They were still running all around the room, squealing in terror.

"I could use the wind to keep him still and straight. There's less . . . " she chose her words carefully, "possibility that . . . he will be harmed further that way."

Jack gently laid Wesley on the deck and moved back so that 'Ro's winds could pick him up. "We need to hurry," he said as he turned back to look at Will and Kitty, who was hurriedly tying knives onto her belt. Jack pulled off his coat and handed it to Will. "Put this on. It'll keep you warm."

Will accepted the coat with a smile despite the danger that was all around them. "Thanks, love. Eddie tried to get me to use a sheet," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders as he slipped into Jack's jacket, "but I didn't have the time." As he pulled Jack's coat closed around him, he allowed himself to inhale deeply and let Jack's wonderful scent play over his senses.

"Wouldn't have stayed on," Jack told him. "All that fighting we just did, you wouldn't have had anything left of it. We've got others that we have to help to rescue."

Will nodded even as Kitty sprinted toward the group, phasing through the blood-soiled table as she did so. "Jack," Ororo spoke quietly, her voice barely audible to Jack and Will as her eyes sought her son's. Finally catching his gaze, she told him in a quiet but firm voice, "When this is all over, we need to have a talk." She hoped her gaze would let him know the importance of what she needed to tell him and that it had nothing to do with their earlier conversation.

More bad news, Jack thought, but he didn't say anything, just nodded. "Don't come down there, Mom. It's even deeper, and I can't wait for you. Go with Wesley, and please take care of both of you." He hugged her and then headed off as fast as he could go toward the hold.

Will chased behind Jack, knowing better than to ask about the secret meaning Ororo and Jack had exchanged with their eyes. Kitty paused in the galley's doorway, looking at Ororo. "You're not going, are you?"

"I can not," 'Ro answered simply, lifting Wesley, herself, and Kitty into her winds and following behind the men. It took her only a second to bring them up abruptly behind Jack and Will.

"_Mom!_" Jack called back. "I know you're back there!" He never turned but continued at a fast pace to the hold.

"I realize you do, my son, but you should also know that I can not turn my back to this situation." Without warning, Ororo lifted Jack and Will into her winds, as well, bringing Will to involuntarily release a yelp of surprise, and flew them all toward the hold at a speed faster than they could ever have ran at.

* * *

Sam glanced anxiously around, hoping to see some one who could help him subdue the Werecreature. He knew the door would only hold her for a little while. He saw three men in a group and didn't look closer, but then he saw an Angel flying upward, her red hair floating all around her head. "Hello?" he called to her, hardly daring to believe that he would get an answer from her. Must be a figment of my imagination, he thought yet she was dressed in a mortal's ripped gown.

Rachel stopped in mid-flight and turned to look at the man who seemed to be calling to her. As her green eyes gazed in question at the stranger, Morph, who had just been pushing the Mexican man off of him, ceased his actions and quickly drew the man back over him.

Rachel flew nearer to the man who was still looking at her. "Did you call me?" she asked.

"Yes! I was wondering if you had seen some one who could lend me a hand."

Rachel's bare feet landed on the deck. "I can," she offered. "What do you need?"

"We have a Werecreature to subdue. Although I am grateful for your offer of help, I don't see how you can do anything about the situation. I have her trapped in the infirmary. The door is locked, but it will not hold her long."

"If you'll take me to her," Rachel told the man, "I can knock her out."

"I thought about that," he admitted, "but I'm not allowed to do that. I am a healer. I can not hurt some one. How can you knock her out? We can't go in the room."

Though Rachel was glad to find a healer as her back was caught in the greatest physical pain she had ever felt, she did not make mention of her own pain. Instead, she assured the man, "I can handle her. I'm a telepath."

"She's in here," Sam told her as he led the way. "You knock her out; then we'll have to find some one who can carry her down to the hold and chain her. That's where we've been carrying all the Werecreatures."

"I can handle her," Rachel repeated calmly. "If you'll stand back so that you will not be in the way?"

Sam nodded. "I can't open the door. It's locked from the inside."

"That won't be a problem." Ray waited for him to step away.

Sam stepped out of the way and continued watching the girl. Rachel walked forward, not even thinking about the sight that the torn back of her dress presented the healer with. She put her hand on the knob, telekinetically unlocked the door, and opened it. A growling beast rushed at her in a blur of red and white.

Ray held up a hand, her green eyes narrowing in concentration. Telekinetically holding the clawing, gnashing Werecreature back, Rachel gave it a strong mental suggestion. The creature fell out instantly, its fur beginning to disappear even as it hit the deck.

The minute she had changed completely back, Sam scooped the woman up into his arms. "We will take her down and chain her and then, young lady, I want to look at your back."

Rachel nodded but did not speak. Instead, she merely let him lead the way. As they started to walk, however, Ray recalled the three injured she'd carried to the Ghost's deck as well as that blasted Morph's poor, unfortunate wife. "I will let you look at my back," she told the healer, "but first I have four others who need your attention."

Sam smiled even though he knew she could not see it. "I will take care of you, as well, my dear. Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," was all Rachel said as she wondered where Kitty was and if the love of her life was okay. If they lived through this, she could just see Kitty's face when she told her of those stupid males above deck, the foolish donkey who'd allowed his burrito to go to the enemy ships and that damned Morph who dared to touch her breasts and then was stupid enough to grin about it! She sighed again as she remembered Janeesa. The mermaid's naivety was charming, but why was it that Rachel was always drawn to women who would never look at her like she did them!

* * *

Kurt could not believe it! He had actually talked to the son of Zeus, Hercules! He knew nobody else would believe him! And vouldn't you just know it? he thought, looking down at the unconscious dragon laying beside his three-toed feet in the snow. 'Heed missed ze whole zing!

Even though his heart was heavy-laden with what was about to happen, he was still happy. They had not forgotten about him! He _was_ worthy! Had not Hercules said so? He could not wait to find Janeesa and to talk to Xena about Hercules! Still carrying 'Heed, he ran toward the ship's railing. "JANEESA! JANEESA, IT'S OKAY! I'M A FRIEND!"

Janeesa, who had been waiting nearby, did not recognize the new voice. Who could it be? Should she show herself? Even while she hesitated, she heard the voice telling her, "HERCULES SENT ME!"

She popped her head out of the water instantly. Was Hercules back? How could that be? "YES?" she called upward.

Kurt looked down. Sure enough, as Hercules had told him, there was a mermaid! He laid 'Heed on the deck and bamfed downward. Clinging to the side of Destiny's Ghost on a level with Janeesa, he told her, "Hercules said to tell you zat you can help. Somezing about an old legend." Kurt looked at her in confusion.

Janeesa smiled. This had to be the blue Demon Kitty had told her about! He was rather handsome, she thought. Aloud, she said, "It's a very, very old story all about a whale. I will have to get Herbert. He will be more than happy to help!" She dived immediately under and went in search of Herbert. At last, she knew what to do to help!

Kurt bamfed back to the deck just in time to see 'Heed rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Did you see Him!" Kurt exclaimed in wonderment.

"Coo?" Lockheed looked up at Kurt in puzzlement. Evidently, the mirage must have lasted longer for Kurt than it had for him. 'Heed shook his head and commented once more, "Coo coo!"

"Ve must find Katzchen at once. Ve have good news and bad news." Kurt picked 'Heed up and went bamfing in search of Kitty; the little dragon was soon coughing and holding his nose.

* * *

Though the rammings against the ship had caused them to slide to the other part of the cell, Smee had resumed working on Frederic's locks as quickly as possible. It had still taken him quite some time to free his boy as his hands were shaking, his body was trembling, and his vision was blurred by his tears, but at long last, he heard the final lock click free.

The minute Frederic was free, he turned, took the pick from Smee, and began to work on James' bonds. Salem watched the boy working on his father's chains from his perch on James' head.

Smee looked one last time upon the man he had always loved and would continue to love as long as there was anything left of him and one of the two boys that they had brought up as though they were their own flesh and blood and who he could not have loved more even if he had been. Smee sniffled. Frederic would never be his flesh and blood. James would never want to have real kids with him even if it were possible. He didn't want him now. He no longer loved him. Nothing would change those facts.

Smee watched the two, knowing both were absorbed in the process of undoing James' locks. He shook even more as he glanced toward the hole. He knew what he had to do. He started to walk toward the hole as memories of the times he'd spent with James, Frederic, and Connor flashed through his mind.

Frederic was engrossed in releasing James and did not notice that his other father was moving around. The first indication he had of it was when James' eyes shot wide in terror and he shook his head so violently that Salem fell off. "What!" Frederic asked him even as he released James' gag.

"**_STOP HIM!_**"

"Huh?" Frederic asked. He turned his head around to see what his father was carrying on about and saw that Smee was heading for the hole. "**_DAD!_**" he yelled, scrambling to get to his feet.

"Frederic, it's for the best," Smee sobbed, not turning around as he came to stand right before the hole. "James can care for you much better than I ever could." Even as he was speaking the last, he brought his hands together in front of him and bunched down. "I'll always love you all, but . . . you . . . you deserve better." He jumped into the air and turned into a dive, his hands unclenching and one going instead, as it had every time he'd dove over the years, to hold his round, red nose.

"**_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" James yelled, scrambling to his feet and running for the hold. His hands were still tied behind him. He couldn't reach him, so all he could do was dive behind him.

Frederic gave the pick back to Salem. "I gotta go get 'em!" He got up and ran behind them, diving once he got to the hole.

Salem watched two of his favorite men falling into the darkness, and his teary, green eyes looked back to Jareth. He needed to be everywhere at once but knew he couldn't be. His gaze turned to Delvira, and he spit the pick at her face even as he chased after Smee, James, and Frederic.

The metal pick hit Delvira's face, and she shook, trying to shake Salem's slimy saliva off of her pale skin. Peering after the black cat who her husband had once followed after, she was just in time to see him diving after the others. At least, she thought, if they don't get swallowed down there, maybe Salem can help them get their underwear unbunched? Remembering what had happened to cause Smee to want to take his life, she thought more somberly, Poor James!

Then reaching for the pick with her free hand, Delvira looked around the cell again. Cole was working on the door, and of those who remained in the cell, Prue was the most powerful. Her black eyes skirted around the cell, trying to find the Halliwell. It was then that she realized that it was Carl's foot she was holding onto! Carefully releasing the Gnome's foot, she began to slide across the floor to the oldest Halliwell, her fingers tightly holding the pick.

* * *

Two alert, spotted ears perked in the darkness as two beings listened closely. They listened, both as still as statues, as the boy, the Vampire who shared his bloodline, and the two weak damsels headed away from the holding cell. The creatures listened until the others could no longer be heard, and only then did they begin to move.

They turned to each other, their long tails swishing and their front paws reaching out to one another. Their deadly claws unsheathed, hooked into the locks on each other's chains, and set to work. It took the jaguars only a couple of minutes to free themselves. Then, together, they stood and padded over to where their mistress hung on the wall.

The jaguars talked in low growls and tail swishes, discussing their situation. They knew their mistress would not have wanted them to free her Werejaguar form, but they also knew danger was not only coming in the air but was already all around them. These people were not to be trusted!

As soon as they had finally agreed, the second jaguar, who was only younger than the other by a few months, lowered herself. Her muscular legs stretched out as she flattened herself against the planking beneath their paws. The first jaguar crawled carefully onto the second's back, and then the younger one began to stand. It was a balancing act that few big cats would have dared to try, but they knew they could do it. They could do anything to help their mistress, and indeed, after several minutes, they had her free.

The Werejaguar flexed her muscles, then spoke to her pets. "Thank you, my darlings," she growled softly to them. "But before we go," her glowing eyes turned to the Weretiger, who was still chained to the wall but had stopped yowling and was instead watching the jaguars apprehensively, "Mother's horny."

* * *

When Helvira had set the Werewolf's fur on fire and the shebeast had ran, howling, from the room, Brendan had not known what to think. He had been too tired to contemplate the matter much and had simply slumped against the wall of the cell, glad that at least one danger was gone. He had just been released from another shock when his dazed vision saw a thick, dark blur racing past him. Her howl told Brendan that the Werewolf had returned, and fear again tore at his heart.

Brendan had seen the Vampire waging his own against Helvira, but he knew now, as the SheWolf raced through the holding area, that Vampire and Werewolf would soon begin fighting over Helvira. When that happened, there was no telling what damage might incur. At the very least, they would do each other in or Helvira would use their distraction to her advantage and do them both in herself. Regardless, the prisoners would soon be facing whichever one remained standing.

That meant that Helvira would soon be turning her attention back to them. Brendan used what little strength he had left to struggle against the chains, but he knew it would do no good. There was no way out of this nightmare, no way to escape this Hell that they had fallen into! He couldn't even get himself free, much less Prue or his father.

It was then that Brendan was taken by yet another shock, but this time, the wolf came closer to the front. He wanted out! He had to save his pack, his mate! As Brendan's head knocked backwards against the wall and a long, chilling howl escaped him, the wolf swiftly snuck past both the human's defenses and the magical collar that was keeping him down.

Brendan's muscles flexed, and a thick mat of fur began quickly spreading over his naked, bleeding body. His writhing body jumped forward, snatching at all four chains at once, even as the shock doubled. Still, the wolf inside persisted, fighting against the chains and the shocks, until the collar's spell tripled what it was giving the beast.

At last, Brendan fell back against the wall, the Werewolf subdued and the shocks ceased. He breathed heavily, sweat trickling over every inch of his body. He hurt everywhere, and as he let go and relaxed against the wall, his body slid. His right arm dropped.

Brendan stopped, puzzlement creasing his soaked brow. How had his arm managed to move? Brendan forced his head to lift, and he squinted upwards at where his arm had been chained to the wall. The chains hung on the wall, but his arm was down by his side!

Brendan's exhausted mind had barely began to register what had happened when he felt something icy breathe against his neck. He raised his free hand and felt of his collar. His eyes shot wide with shock. The collar had turned to ice! His hand moved over the iced collar, but before he could even finish checking it, it began to crack.

Brendan's eyes widened! Oh Gods, no! The collar was the only thing keeping his wolf down! Without the collar, he'd be yet another danger to Prue, Wolverine, and the others! "No!" he whispered frantically. "Stop!" He felt something lifting his arm but had no time to think about it as his collar shattered!

* * *

Elizabeth had been swinging between Destiny's Ghost and the Harlot for some time when her feet finally connected with the Harlot's railing. She tried to steady herself, but she still slipped. The fall yanked the rope out of her hands and sent her tumbling onto the Harlot's deck. She landed in a snowbank, but the fall still hurt her back and snow slipped into her cuts. She whimpered against the pain but got to her feet nonetheless.

Shivering in the cold, Elizabeth peered out at the ship's deck, but she could see nothing but the snow that continued to fall and the darkness that threatened to close in upon her. Slowly, she began to make her way, her trembling lips parting repeatedly in the calling of Autolycus' name. Receiving no answer, Elizabeth continued to call but also started calling for Will and Jack. One of her guys had to be out here somewhere! She shook again and pressed her arms even closer to her chest.

Elizabeth had not gone too much further when she thought she heard something behind her. She whirled around, but nothing was there. She walked a few more paces, then again heard the sound, whirled around, and once more found nothing. The third time she heard the sound, Elizabeth knew some one or something was following her. "WHOEVER YOU ARE," she demanded, "COME OUT!" Her teeth chattered in the cold, but she added determinedly, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

"You should be," a soft voice hissed from behind her. The stranger's breath fell across the back of Elizabeth's neck, but even as the hairs on her neck stood even stiffer in alert, she whirled around. That was her mistake, however, for the person had been waiting for her to turn. Claws slashed across the blonde's face with such a swift fury that Elizabeth was knocked off of her feet.

Elizabeth landed on her back on the snow-covered deck. She tried to look up at her attacker and see who or what it was, but blood ran into her eyes. Her backed up hurriedly, her hands clutching at the snow. "AUTOLYCUS!" she screamed. "WILL! JACK! ANGEL!" She heard movement and knew her attacker was headed for her. Elizabeth quickly threw the snowballs she'd gathered at where her attacker sounded to be.

A deep, rumbling purr met Elizabeth's ears as her enemy easily evaded the snowballs. Elizabeth threw another one, and the purr stopped and spitting began. She must have hit her attacker, but Elizabeth still could not see for the blood in her eyes. A hiss and the patting of skin to dump off the snow assured the blonde she had indeed hit her target.

Quickly, Elizabeth tried to scramble to her feet. She could not get a firm hold, however, and continued to slide down in the snow until a yowl sounded from ahead of her. Elizabeth looked up, blood running over her pale face, and screamed again for Autolycus. She did not get a chance to scream for Will or any of the others as Catra yowled and jumped her, her claws slicing through anything they were met with.

* * *

A wailing sob escaped Dawson as he shook, coming, at last, to what he felt was an inevitable conclusion. Finally turning to face his father again, he looked at Mitch through his tears and announced, his voice sounding dull and distant, "It's all right, Mitch. I have the answer for both of us."

Thinking of how he could do it, Dawson remembered the dagger he had used and wondered where it was. Looking around the cabin, he saw where it had skidded across the floor and hit the wall. He got to his knees and began to crawl toward it. "If I can just get my hands on that . . . " he thought, half-murmuring, half-speaking aloud, " . . . I can put Mitch and me both out of our misery."

Mitch looked at Dawson with a grin on his face and an evil gleam in his beady eyes. "That's right, boy. You're heading in the right direction. You've got the answer for both of us. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Because you were too busy beating me to think of it." Dawson's hand closed around the hilt of the dagger, and he turned once more to face the man who'd brought him into this Hell of a so-called life. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, MITCH!" he yelled as he turned and plunged toward his father.

* * *

Salem dropped through the huge hole like a small cannonball following behind the others. As he fell after them, thoughts sped through his mind. He worried for Jareth and Sean. He wondered what was happening to Faith and prayed for her safety, as well. Then, as the splashing grew closer, his thoughts grew slower, and he began to look around until his thoughts came to a freeze all together.

It was cold out here, the kind of cold that came with intense snow and ice, but that was the least of his worries. Smee, James, and Frederic had already disappeared, and he was surrounded by chomping sharks and ramming whales and dolphins. What amazed the would-be world leader, however, was the fact that the sharks were biting up into the ship; the whales and dolphins were ramming the same area of the ship; and they actually appeared to be working together for a common goal and not taking any note of him!

It was then that one of the sharks turned in the water to peer up at him. Its beady eyes glistened hungrily, and the sides of its mouth pulled back to reveal two rows of huge, glistening teeth that grinned eagerly up at him. Before Salem could even begin to fully panic, however, he was surrounded by what seemed to him to be four big walls. He tried to swim backwards but wasn't able to as he felt himself sucked down between two new rows of teeth! He tried to yowl, but the water washed his cry away and rushed into his mouth, pulling him down even further . . .

* * *

Faith's bleeding and battered body shook and trembled as she wept, no longer caring about anything else. All that mattered was that the one man she had ever dared to love, the one being in all the world who she would have given everything and anything to protect, was now dead because he had come to save her. Dawson was dead.

Judson's footsteps echoed in the cabin even as blizzard winds howled outside and snow piled onto the closed door. "I tire of these games," his voice sounded dull to Faith's ears. "I tire of you being such a weakling. It's disgusting," he sneered. "It _sickens_ me to see how one _boy_ -- how one _worthless_, piece of _shitt boy_ could make some one as wild a bitch as you once were _care_ so _disgustingly_ much!"

"I'm tired of you, Faith, and I'm tired of dragging this out," he stated as his hand hooked underneath her chin and he tilted her head, forcing her to face toward him. "It's time I finished you off."

"Then do it!" Faith spat out. "Do it! I don't care any more! You wanna kill me, kill me! Dawson's dead! I can't fight you! I can't even touch you as long as your telekinesis keeps me away, and you _won't_ give me a chance to fight you straight so that I can kill you for him! It doesn't matter! He's dead! So just do it and be done with it!"

She was ready to die. In fact, she was far past ready to die. Dawson was the only thing she'd truly had left to hang on to, and now with him gone, she ached to breathe her last. This time, she wouldn't back down. The others could all come rushing in at the last minute if they wanted to, just as they had when she'd been attacked by the raptors back on the island. It didn't matter. She'd know their words were lies this time, and besides, not a single one of them was worth holding onto life without her Dawson for.

She should have died a long time ago. Then, Dawson wouldn't be dead, because of her. Now, his spirit probably thought she'd hated him, that she'd wanted him dead. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Just do it," she repeated to Judson. Her vision blurred by the tears that wouldn't stop falling and that she had no intention of trying to control, she looked past his legs to where she knew Dawson's corpse was. She would breathe her last with her eyes still gazing upon him.

Judson raised his hand, and Faith's sword flew to his hand. He pulled back with the blade raised to go directly at her neck, and as her executioner's arms dropped, Faith screamed out one last time. "I LOVE YOU, DAWSON! I HONESTLY, TRULY LOVE YOU, DAWSON LEERY!" The blade met Faith's neck.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**Over the Saucy Wench**

When Crystal had released him from the duty of telling the others what was happening, Clark had intended to fly to the Harlot's hold as he felt almost sure that he would find a good deal of their people still there. As he had set out, however, he'd noticed that the Saucy Wench was sinking swiftly and had flown to it instead, planning to make certain that none of their people was still aboard. As he circled the sinking ship, he saw countless dead bodies falling out into the ocean below.

He was nearly certain that no one had been left alive when he thought he heard voices. Clark frowned, his brow furrowing, and his keen eyes quickly searched the ship. He could see no sign of movement, yet he could still hear the voices. As he flew closer toward where the sounds were coming from, the voices did not grow any louder nor softer.

Clark followed the angry voices until he reached a cabin that, along with the rest of the ship, had been tilted. He tried to open the door, but it would not budge. Listening beside it, he finally made out the voices. His blue eyes widened in surprise. Faith and Dawson were yelling! She was screaming at Judson while Dawson hollered at a man named Mitch. Yet their voices were the only ones Clark could hear!

Placing both hands on the door, Clark attempted to rip it off, but again, it refused to budge so much as even an inch. Then he hammered it with his fists, but still he could bring no reaction. He frowned, muttering to himself only to have the howling, chilly winds whip his words away as soon as they left his mouth.

The ship was sinking fast, and soon the cabin itself would be under water. He couldn't get the damn door to budge, and the rest of the cabin seemed equally as resistant to his strength. He tried yelling to Faith and Dawson, but neither answered him. Waves splashed against Clark's bare feet, and the young man realized that he had no other choice.

He couldn't get in to save Faith and Dawson. He wasn't even sure of the exact predicament they had fallen into, but the sounds of their screams and wails ripped at his heart. He had to free them, but as he couldn't open the cabin, there was only one thing he could do. Flying to the cabin's base, Clark closed his eyes and strained his muscles in a concentrated attempt to rip the cabin from the ship itself.

When the cabin at last broke off of the deck, Clark was surprised that Faith, Dawson, and the rest of its contents did not come spilling out. He could not see from his position that the floor had come off with not even so much as one hole in it, but he carried it carefully nonetheless to the deck of Destiny's Ghost. Sitting it securely on the deck, he again tried hammering at it, but once more, his punches were in vain.

The entire time Clark worked on the cabin, he could not forget Julian and Sarah nor the others that were needing his help. Faith and Dawson were as safe as he could get them right now. He could get Lex, and maybe Lex could figure out how to free them while he continued after their kids. With that thought in mind, Clark soared toward the sleeping quarters.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Mouse came to slowly, but at last, her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times as she struggled to make sense of her surroundings and what was happening around her. At last, Ray's handsome face came into her sight. At the same time, she heard growls, roars, and yells, and the one thing that came to her dull mind was . . . "The necklace. Ray," Mouse said, gripping her lover's arm, "ya've gotta get that necklace ta Prue. We gotta make sure it gets there."

Little did Mouse know that, even as she was talking, the man who Elvira had intended the necklace for was being rechained by invisible hands. As soon as his chains were once more secure, the being moved on, breathing ice over the collars of the other three men and shattering them. He paused to consider if he should also release them from their bonds.

Ray was puzzled. He had no idea what Mouse was muttering about. "What necklace?" he asked her. He had not seen any necklace.

"The necklace . . . Ah . . . Ah must've dropped it . . . Should be . . . over where Ah . . . where Ah fell . . . "

"Don't worry. I'll get it," he told her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Stay here and wait for me." He stood and looked around as best he could on the floor. Something glittered by the chained men, and he ran for it.

Who had she said to give it to? he wondered. Prue! he thought. Which one was Prue? He looked helplessly at Mouse. "WHO'S PRUE!" he yelled back at her.

Cole had been working at a feverish pace, attempting to pick the lock. He felt it giving way, and then he heard a man hollering. He wished he could answer that Prue was over there, but he couldn't.

* * *

**The Saucy Wench/Destiny's Ghost**

Bob had been running across the deck of the Saucy Wench, hoping for a sight of his family, when the ship seemed to explode and flipped on its side. He found himself scrambling for a purchase of anything to keep from falling completely into the ocean. He saw something dark brown heading his way, and it bumped into him, almost knocking him off the rest of the way. Not realizing what it was, he grabbed onto it just as he managed to grab part of the Captain's cabin and pull himself up on top of it.

The ship was now completely laying on its side, and Bob knew it would not be long before it sank the rest of the way. He was surprised to see what he now held in his hand was what he thought was a dead monkey. He was about to throw it overboard when he felt a small pulse. The monkey was hurt but not dead.

Bob had a very precarious hold and did not know how he would continue to hold the monkey and make it safely to the Ghost, but he refused to let go of the monkey while it was yet alive. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped the monkey inside. Then he began to make his way, climbing across what was left of the ship. It seemed to take forever until he could reach a part where he could land on the Ghost when he jumped.

The jar of his landing made Clyde wake up. He started scrambling inside the shirt, and Bob thought he had a shirt full of nanobytes. Clyde had no idea where he was and was relieved when he finally poked his head out of the top of Bob's shirt. Clyde started chattering to Bob, trying to tell him "thank you" and to get him out of the damn shirt so that he could go find Ace. He also tried asking Bob what the white stuff was.

Bob could not understand a word of monkey but shook his head and told him to hold on and he'd get him out of his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt and sat Clyde on the deck. "Go find Ace. He's probably looking for you. I've got to find my family." Without a backward glance, Bob took off where he could see Enzo and AndrAla, working frantically in an attempt to get the ship ready for sailing. He began to help them.

Clyde set out in search of Ace.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Ever since Donkey had landed on the deck of the Harlot, he had been trying to keep his hooves walking. The deck was quite slippery, and he could only manage a few feet at a time before he found his back feet sliding out from under him and his rear sitting hard down upon the deck. He looked around at his butt when he stood up yet again but could see no damage. "Yeah, you gonna be bruised tomorrow," he said. "My poor butt!"

When he heard screams, he did not know who it was. Then, he heard roars. Some one was definitely being attacked! Finally, he recognized Elizabeth's mouth when he heard her screaming for Autolycus! Where was Autolycus! Could he make it to her in time!

"It's up to you, Eddie!" he told himself. "You have to reach her!" He glanced downward at his slipping hooves. "Hooves, don't fail me now!" He stepped heavily and carefully down each time he took a step and finally began to make more progress in her direction.

* * *

**Judson's Cabin**

Faith had waited, kneeling in the floor of the cabin, trying to keep her naked, bleeding body from trembling and focusing her final gaze on Dawson's corpse, for her last breath to come. She had felt the cold metal of her own sword touch her neck, but it had stayed there, lingering in the same exact spot as everything became deathly quiet.

Finally, Faith looked up through her tears. "Well?" she demanded. "What are you waiting for?" But Judson didn't answer her. He only continued to stand there, neither moving nor breathing and with the sword still pressed against her neck.

Faith sighed; the last thing she wanted before she died was yet another of the Satanic Priest's games. "Just do it already!" she snapped.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Suddenly, the door to the hold, which had somehow become closed again in all the chaos, was blown open. Thunder raged outside, shaking the ship, and the rammings became even more furious as the sharks, dolphins, and one whale continued trying to bust through the floor of the cell. The group who flew into the hold was a sight for many sore eyes.

Ororo flew above the others, her long, white hair streaming out all around her dark face. Emotions flickered over her tight face, but still she refused to give in to any of them. Jack and Will were side by side, and each hair on the tabby cat who had again found his perch on Jack's shoulder was sticking out. Shadowcat was directly behind the men and already dropping from the air.

A scream built in Ororo's throat, but she fought it down. She had known it would be bad, but she had not expected to find this. Her panicked eyes fell immediately upon Logan, who seemed to be absolutely covered by blood. Her blue eyes grew even larger at the blood on his hands, and she knew instinctively that his claws were gone.

Kitty could not believe the sight that she was met with and prayed that her father was not dead. In all her years of Pirating, she'd never seen any man in worse shape than the four chained to the wall. Tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them down, her hands balling into tight fists. She had already lost her mother this night. She would _not_ also lose her father!

Will froze, staring at the scene before him, in horror. He had never seen any one in worse shape, and his heart cried out for Jack. He had prayed that he would not be too late for Jack, and he had not been. What he had not thought of was that Jack might feel that he might as well be dead if they could not make it to his father and brother in time, and though Wolverine's eyes were open and Brendan was howling as his transformation began, Will was not sure that they were in time.

Could Brendan's transformation save him? Even if it could, would Jack be able to cope with the loss of his father, whose eyes seemed so lifeless and body seemed so bloody that Will could not help thinking that he was already gone? Will looked to Jack, watching the impact on his lover's face and his own brown eyes shining with his concern, sympathy, and sorrow.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Hold**

The jaguars exchanged a glance in the dark before growling to their mistress. The Werejaguar did not bother to glance back at her pets but instead continued on to the Weretiger who was struggling against her chains and spitting like the cornered animal she was. "It'll be fine, darlings," the Werejaguar dismissed the four-legged jaguars' worries. "Let Mother have her fill; then we'll leave. You two can deal with your own problems in the meantime. I'd suggest perhaps having a piece of the tiger, but I wouldn't insult you like that, my dears."

The entire time she had been speaking, the Werejaguar had continued to approach the other Werecat, whose chains refused to budge. The two Werecats' gazes were locked with one another, and their green eyes glowed in the dark with a hungry ferocity. The Werejaguar came to a stop before the Weretiger, and she raised her hand to cup the other female's furry cheek.

The Weretiger growled at the other's touch, but her body arched forward, burning in its desperate need. Her hormones overpowered her brain and all her warning systems, and she did not have the first clue of the danger she was in as the Werejaguar's hand quickly ran down her body. As the Werejaguar's hand slipped behind the Weretiger to cup one of her striped buns, the male tiger who was chained next to the Weretiger began to stir. Neither female noticed as his eyes opened, and Vang struggled to make sense of his blurred vision and the pain in his groin.

The Werejaguar's hand tightened on the Weretiger's rear, and she snatched her forward from the wall. Her other hand lifted, and a claw extended to the furry spread between the Weretiger's legs. She ran her claw over the Weretiger's wetness, then licked the sticky substance from her claw. With a growl of pleasure, she reached again for the Weretiger. This time, her claw extended into the other Were's vagina, bringing a yowl mixed with pleasure and pain.

It was then that Vang's senses returned to him more fully. The full moon pulled at him, as well, but his father instincts proved to be stronger as his concern for Zora set him to growling. He struggled against his chains but could not break free. His protest went ignored by both Weretiger and Werejaguar, but the other jaguars took notice of him. The two females broke apart from their interaction and leapt on him instead, quickly silencing his growls underneath a flurry of claws . . .

* * *

**Judson's Cabin**

Dawson stayed his hand just as he had been about to stab his father. Was he dreaming, or had he truly heard Faith's voice screaming that she loved him! Everything had suddenly become deathly quiet. He could hear nothing. Mitch had not moved.

Dawson shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but still everything was still. Mitch seemed to be just hovering and waiting for him to drive home the blade, but he couldn't do it yet because he felt that when he did, it would kill him as well. He had to return his own feelings to Faith even if she was only a ghost who was lingering nearby, waiting for him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, FAITH!" he screamed. "I WILL BE WITH YOU SOON! I'M COMING!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he felt as though he was ripped apart by an explosion. The world turned upside down, and Dawson felt as though he was falling through time and space. He shook his head, once again trying to clear his vision, and jumped backwards. His body had not actually moved, but Mitch's had! He was no longer there! Faith was, kneeling where Mitch had kneeled only seconds before!

"What kind of game is this!" he asked angrily. "Where did you go, Mitch, and why did you leave Faith's ghost in your place! You know I won't hurt her! I love her!" He knelt down in front of Faith, lifted her face, and kissed her, the knife in his hand forgotten. If he only had this one chance to kiss her ghost, he would take it! He could not imagine eternity without her! He knew it was a place he did not want to go.

* * *

**Beneath Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

They had been almost to the deck when Spike's ears picked up something. Something was coming toward them, and growling was going on behind them. They stopped to consider if they should go back. Then, before they could do anything, they heard a sudden, sharp yowl. "Damn!" Spike muttered. "The Weres must be awake and getting at it!"

"Something else is going on!" Connor told him. "I'm going back! Zora's in trouble!" His words were punctuated by a series of growls and roars coming from Vang.

Spike looked at the two women. "Continue on up. I'm going back with Connor." They began to run, hoping to make the cell in time.

"But, Spike -- " Dawn had barely gotten the first words of her protest out when Spike and Connor vanished into the darkness. "Damn!" she muttered, stomping her foot on the deck. She looked at Fred, who was as pale and trembling as though she'd seen a ghost, as she considered going after Spike. She knew he'd be upset with her if she followed him instead of taking Fred to safety, however, so she began to lead the way to above deck.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Logan's eyes flashed open at the sound of thunder. He had felt something touch him that was icy cold, and his collar had snapped. Realization dawned upon him that now his powers should be returning. He felt like he had been through Hell and could barely move, but then he felt his healing factor kick in. Seconds later, he saw 'Ro fly in with Jack in toe.

"We will be safe soon," he whispered to Brendan, not realizing that his frantically struggling son was being drawn under the power of the full moon. "Our collars have been removed. Our powers are returning."

The minute Jareth felt his collar shatter, he struggled at his bindings, wanting to be free, but he had no strength, not in his human form. He concentrated for some time before finally managing to morph into his owl form. Knowing that Cole was working on the cell door and his wife would soon be safe, Jareth turned his attention to their captor. His beady eyes sought out his arch-enemy, and upon spying Helvira, he flew straight for her face, clawing and tearing for her eyes.

Wolf stirred as soon as Jareth broke free, realizing that he, too, was free of his collar. Using his muscles, he strained at his bindings even as he changed into his wolf form. He howled, hoping that his mate would answer him. Where was Elvira in all of this Hellishness!

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

It had taken Donkey some time to follow the screams, but at last he saw a Piratess attacking Elizabeth. "GET OFF OF HER, YOU BITCH!" he yelled. "I'M COMING, ELIZABETH!" he promised and tried to triple his efforts only to find his hooves slipping. "Don't you _dare_!" he moaned downward. "My bum's sore enough!"

Elizabeth had been lost to the world around her and had succumbed to the Piratess' vicious attack. The bitch's claws seemed to be everywhere at once, and her yowls filled Elizabeth's ears until another voice reached through to her fogged brain. She was surprised to hear Donkey calling to her, but as Catra started to look up with a hiss in his direction, Elizabeth knew what the animal was trying to do. He'd get the Piratess off of her, but at what cost? She knew he could never handle her, no more than she herself could!

"Be off with you, you stupid, filthy beast!" Catra hissed, her green eyes glowing in the dark and flakes of Elizabeth's blood shining on her face.

"YOU BE OFF WITH YOUR OWN SELF, BITCH! I'M GONNA BE THERE IN A MINUTE, AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! YES, I AM!" Eddie retaliated.

He had no clue as to where Autolycus was, but it didn't matter. He hoped and prayed for some one who could use a sword better than Toly could! Some one had better be hearing this and coming to their rescue, because once he got a hold of that bitch, he didn't dare let her go or she'd be the death of him and Elizabeth both! He knew he wasn't a match for her, but he had to try!

Elizabeth had been trying to speak, but she couldn't get her words out for her own blood running into her mouth. In desperation, she spit that blood at the Piratess. Catra turned with a hiss and slashed her claws across the blonde's face yet again.

"BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF HER!" Eddie called as he got even closer. He began to try to figure out how he could turn around and kick the bitch without falling down. He was bracing himself for the biggest fight of his life and whispering, "You can do it! Will will be so proud! You can do it!"

He was having a hard time keeping his knees from knocking together. He would have to be the brave champion as there did not seem to be any one else around. He would rescue Elizabeth and earn Will's undying gratitude!

Elizabeth was still trying to call out but could not manage to speak even one word. She had to tell Donkey to get away from there. If she died at this bitch's hands, at least it would only be one life gone . . . Besides, if Donkey ran for help, maybe he could find Autolycus or Angel or even Will or Jack!

* * *

**Judson's Cabin**

Faith had remained kneeling in wait for Judson to finish his attack when she had heard Dawson screaming that he loved her. Her head had swung back, but she had barely glimpsed Dawson's corpse when a bright light had exploded around everything. She had felt as though her insides were turning inside out as everything had spun.

When the light had disappeared and everything had settled, she'd looked back to where Dawson's corpse had been. She frowned, seeing that her sword was once more sticking into something that was not Dawson's corpse but rather a black, oily spot on the floor and realizing that she no longer felt the blade at her neck. Her head swung back to look up at where Judson had been, and she froze, her heart not daring to beat as she found herself gazing up at Dawson.

Faith's lips parted to whisper his name, but the word froze on her tongue as he reached out to her and gently lifted her face. As his lips touched hers, her mouth eagerly and instinctively returned his kiss. Her hands reached up, cupping his face, and she cried as she prayed to any God or Goddess that might have given enough of a damn to listen that Dawson was truly alive before her and that this last nightmare had just been one final thing that Judson had done to her. Her fingertips ran over Dawson's skin, trying to reassure herself that he was real and that she was not imagining this.

Dawson kissed Faith as though his very life depended on it, because in truth, it did. "Faith?" he finally broke off and whispered. "If this is your ghost, take me with you," he pleaded.

"Dawson," she breathed his name, tears running down her face as her fingers ran through his blonde hair and over his trembling skin, "tell me this is real. I'm not a ghost. At least, I don't think I am. But if I am, at least we're together. I love you!"

His hands gently ran down her body. "You feel real to me," he told her, "but after what has just happened to us, I wasn't sure. I was about to kill Mitch when I heard you screaming my name and that you loved me. I stopped and told you I loved you. That's when the nightmare stopped. Mitch disappeared. I felt as though I was falling through time and space, and then, oh glorious miracle, I fell into you!"

Her hands continued running over him, checking every spot that she could reach; she would not have let go of him at that time for anything in the universe. "I . . . I don't know. Judson's a shapeshifter, but I saw him, not Mitch, not you. You were dead, and I couldn't fight Judson. I didn't stand a chance in Hell, and I didn't want to -- not without you."

"I was waiting for him to kill me when I screamed to you one last time. I knew you were dead, but I just couldn't help myself and hoped at least your spirit could hear me. He had my sword at my neck, but the blow never finished. And then I heard you answer me and it was like everything turned upside down, inside out. He disappeared."

"The sword went back over there, like it was when it had been sticking in your body. And you came back." Her movements and voice were shaky, and her tears of relief and gratitude that Dawson apparently still lived would not stop falling, though she took no notice of them. Her body trembled against his. Her hands continued to touch him, still trying desperately to convince her that he was real and not a mirage of some sort.

"You turned from my father into yourself. In mere seconds, I would have truly killed you if you had not screamed! I thought I already had, and I had no desire to live without you!" Dawson pulled Faith to him and gently began pledging his love to her with his lips.

* * *

**Beneath Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

As the sounds coming from the hold had grown louder and more savage, Dawn and Fred had broken into a run. Dawn worried about Spike but dared not head back. Fred did not consider disobeying the blonde man's command for a single second, but her legs were wobbly and she found it difficult to keep her balance. As the two women sped around another corner in the corridors, Fred bumped into something and felt her balance go . . .

A pair of white hands shot out, gently but securely grabbing the woman's thin shoulders. "Hang on there, sweet thing," a redhead spoke to her. "Where's the fire?"

Fred's eyes widened, as did Dawn's, and the two stared at the strangers before them. "Ah -- Ah -- Ah -- Ah -- Ah -- "

Rachel smiled and winked at Sam. "I always did love a woman with an accent."

Sam barely knew what to say. He just grinned back at Rachel. "Think you can handle the two of them? I'll take this one on down to the holding cell."

"Yeah. I've got them," Ray assured the man. Then noticing that the brunette girl was hurriedly glancing around for something, Rachel asked her, "What are you looking for?"

Dawn didn't answer, but she also could not find what she was seeking in the darkness. There was absolutely nothing to use for a weapon, and this blasted Piratess had Fred! There was only one thing she could do. "SPIKE!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Before Jack could react past the shock of seeing his father and brother chained to the wall, Jareth had broken free, turning into an owl. He had barely managed to duck before Jareth had sailed over. He knew he was searching for Helvira and only hoped that he got the right one when he attacked her.

He raced forward to his father, staying well out of the reach of Brendan's slashing claws. Brendan was now in full wolf form, and Jack did not have his cane. He wondered just when the cane had come up missing. When was the last time it was used? When was the last time he had seen it? He didn't know.

With his sword, Jack hacked his father's chains off and caught his father as he slumped forward. "Just a few more minutes, son," Logan whispered, his voice raspy and hoarse, "an' I'll be able to help. The ol' healin' factor's kicked in. How's yer mother holdin' up?"

"Despite all the troubles, Dad, she's been doing fine. She's one Hell of a woman and a Hell of a fighter, as well."

"I know," Wolverine said with a smile. "Too damn good fer me. I'm just the lucky man who has her. Not too sure what to do with yer brother right now." Wolverine's eyes looked back at Brendan, whose human mind seemed to have been completely overtaken by the wolf.

"Let's do the fighting; then we'll come back for him," Jack told him. "My cane's missing. I wouldn't want to have to put him down as he so adamantly insists that I do when he gets out of control. I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG LUG," he yelled up at his brother, "EVEN IF YOU ARE A DAMN WOLF!"

Will had followed Jack the moment his beloved had set into a run toward his father, but he hung back, letting the two have their time and wondering how he could best help in their current situation. As Jack and Wolverine talked about Brendan, Will's nervous eyes watched the Werewolf fighting against his chains, and he felt a chill sweep through him. He knew Jack loved his brother and that that love blinded him to the truth, but Will knew that it wasn't safe to be around Brendan's beast. Still, what could he do? Brendan was Jack's brother, regardless of whether he was wolf or man, and they had to save him . . . somehow!

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

After the meeting, Ace had made his way over to the Frolicking Monkey and had been busily talking to his animals. They were terrified. They knew something was coming. Some of them turned away from Ace in terror, swimming, flying, and doing whatever else they could to run away. He tried desperately to call them back, but they continued to flee.

Soon, there was only a handful left on the deck, looking at him, scared to death, but standing, ready to do whatever he told them to do. They owed their very lives to him as he had rescued them in the past. He tried to keep a brave front on, but with Kat down and not knowing when she would return to them and Clyde missing in action, Ace was not sure which way to turn.

"I don't know what this night holds for us," he spoke to them truthfully. "We might not all make it safely away from here. If you want to leave, leave now, but you're in the middle of the ocean and I think it's a fool-hardy endeavor for those of you who can not swim or fly. None of you can make it to the shore."

It was at that moment that he heard loud screeching and was attacked from the back. He did not attack back; he recognized his attacker to be Clyde scrambling for a perch on his shoulder. "Welcome back, Clyde," he told Clyde in his own language.

His heart was heavy-laiden. He did not want to lose any animals. They were all his friends and family, but he knew he could not leave without the others who were trapped on the other ship. "Get our ship ready for departure. We will do our best to out-run him. I'm going to check on Kat and relieve Bishop. We'll be moving out soon," he promised them. He only hoped it would be in time. He started walking toward the cabin that he and Kat shared.

* * *

**Captain Kathleen "Kat" O'Hara's Cabin**

The cabin had been silent for a while, the only interruptions coming from the occasional hiss or grunt from an animal and Bishop's chair squeaking when he moved. Bishop and Chong were still staring at each other, and though the snake had moved on some time ago, a fact that Chong was thankful for, Chong still dared not take his eyes from the big, black man who gripped an even bigger gun. In turn, Bishop dared not take his gaze from Chong for he did not trust the Chinese man even as he far as he could splatter his guts across the cabin wall if he should have need to shoot him.

The old, tabby cat who remained perched on top of Kat's chest knew well what the two-legged men were thinking, but they did not concern him. As long as neither made any move to hurt his mistress, they were unimportant. His torn ear flicked as he heard the snake hiss again, and he shared the reptile's concern. What had happened to their beloved Kat, and how would she be when she finally came to again?

The tabby tensed as he felt the Irish woman moving beneath him. It appeared that neither he nor his companions would have to wait much longer for the answer to the foremost questions on all their minds. He leaned forward, his green eyes peering anxiously at his beloved mistress' face, and he could sense the other animals also tensing.

"What the bloody Hell!" Kat spat, awakening only to find herself chained. "Get these damn t'ings off o' me! Bishop, I knae ye're in here! I can sense ye! Now get these damn t'ings off o' me 'fore'n I gi'e ye some hot balls!" Her emerald eyes flashed as she struggled against her bonds.

"Now, Captain Kat, I didn't have much choice. I had to chain you. You were out of your mind, trying to kill everybody around you. I was very careful with you. All I did was chain you to the bed, and if you're in your right mind, I'd be more than happy to unchain you."

Bishop glanced balefully at Kat. He knew she'd be just the one to give him some hot balls, and he didn't need them right now. "Don't move," he told the Chinese man even as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Kathleen remembered nothing of what Bishop spoke, and when he commanded that she not move, she thought at first how dare he speak to her that way and then wondered if he were talking to her alone or if he might have also chained Ace while she'd been out. How could she have been so wrong about one man, so wrong that she'd even entrusted a feline to him! Fury burned within her. "If ye want me dead," she exclaimed heatedly, "ye'd better shoot me now, ye bastard, 'cause these blasted things will nae hold me fer long!"

Captain knew that Kat was about to burn the chains in order to free herself, but he arched as he stood on top of her chest. He then began to purr, his deep rumbling filling the room and informing Kat that Bishop was right and that he had been the one to bring out the chains for him. At his words, Kat ceased her fire and listened.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

The room was filled with the stinky scent of brimstone as Kurt, with Lockheed perched on his shoulder, bamfed into the room. With his sword in hand, he moved in to do what he could to free the others.

Kitty had had trouble dealing with her shock when a dark cloud of familiar brimstone had blocked her vision. She coughed and waved it away, though Ororo didn't seem to notice the stench or that their sight of the others had been blocked. As soon as the dark cloud began to thin, Kitty broke into a run, racing around Kurt to where Jack and Wolverine were.

"Coo coo!" Lockheed called to Kitty, then swept through the air after his mistress, who refused to slow.

As soon as she reached Wolverine, Jack, and Will, Kitty blurted out the fearful question that burned in her heart. "How is he?"

"Ask me yerself, little girl," her father told her. "Come here an' give yer ol' man a hug."

Jack moved out of the way so that Kitty could get close to Wolverine. He stood up, looking around to see where he could be of most use. Spotting Cole, he raced over to assist his friend with his bonds. Will followed Jack but stayed on Jack's other side, his eyes darting constantly between Jack's skillful hands as he worked on Cole's bonds and their surroundings should some new attack come.

Kitty paid no attention to the tear that fell from her eyes but threw her arms around Wolverine. "Thank God," she whispered.

Wolverine returned her hug, squeezing her gently. "Yer a sight fer sore eyes, girl. I'm proud o' ya. Are _you_ okay?" he asked her tenderly. He could tell she was extremely upset and didn't think it was just over him. He felt his strength beginning to return and got slowly to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"Met Mom again," Kitty answered him, her teary eyes darting around the cell. "Got closer. She's . . . " She cleared her throat. " . . . gone."

"Never was one fer hangin' around," he told her. "Ya see where ya got yer looks from, huh? Wan't from yer ol' man. Hope ya got some o' yer fightin' skill from both o' us. She always was slippery."

Kitty didn't bother to correct him. She didn't want to think about what had happened, not now, not in the midst of chaos, and especially not with Frostbite coming ever closer. A piercing howl erupted from next to them, and Kitty's eyes darted up at Brendan's wolf even as Lockheed cooed again. Saliva dripped from the beast's jaws, splattering down toward them, and still he strained at his chains. Shadowcat noticed that they were breaking and wished for anything silver.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Hold**

Rounding the last corner of the hallway, Connor stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a Werejaguar attacking Zora in a manner he did not understand. "GET OFF OF HER!" he yelled.

Spike was already on it. He yanked open the door, raced toward the battle, grabbed the Werejaguar from behind, and threw her away from Zora. It was only then that they noticed Vang was also under attack, but before they could do anything, the jaguars had left Vang and were now racing for Spike, who barely made it back out of the cell, throwing the door shut with a heavy clang. His mind raced. What the Hell could he do to get Zora and Vang out of there without increasing the danger that Connor and himself were in!

Connor was thinking the same thing, but he could not tear his wide eyes away from Zora, who he had never seen in the condition she now was in. She was wilder than anything he'd ever seen before, her fur standing straight out and her fangs gnashing at the air as strangled yowls and roars came from her. "Spike, what's wrong with her!" he fearfully asked.

"Connor, she's in a full attack of passion," Spike phrased it as gently as he could for the boy, "but she's also been hurt. I'm not sure exactly what that Werejaguar had in mind." He knew what the beast had been attempting with Zora, but what he was unsure of was what would have happened afterward. He knew the most likely result of their tryst, though.

Spike looked where the Werejaguar had fallen after having hit her head on the cell. "We don't have much time before she is back on her feet again," he told Connor. "I don't think you can handle either one of them, and if I open that door, those jaguars are going to be on me. I can't take all three at once."

It was then that another voice was heard, and Dawn's wail rattled Spike's nerves even further. "**_DAMN!_**" Spike muttered. "Why can't that bit get on up to the deck and quit yelling for me! Maybe Kyna was right . . . "

Connor looked at him. "Why would she be yelling now? Do you think they might be under attack?"

"They might be," Spike replied, "but I don't sense anything like that. **_DAMN IT!_**" he thundered as Dawn yelled for him a second time. "It's not like I can go and leave this situation either," he muttered, running a hand through his short, blonde hair in frustration. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" he repeated as Dawn continued screaming his name.

"I'm not leaving!" Connor told him. "She's just going to have to handle it on her own!"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	32. Chapter Thirtyone

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**Beneath Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

"Spike?" Rachel repeated. Her green eyes darted to Sam. "You know a Spike?"

Before he could answer, Dawn shot bravely back at the redhead. "_I_ know a Spike, and he'll come and whup your butt!"

"That's what _you_ think, little girl," Ray replied. The brunette was pretty enough for a kid, but damn if she wasn't already getting on her nerves! "I haven't met a man yet who could actually beat me." Except for Nate. "Sam?" she asked, looking back to him again.

"Spike is one of my leaders," he told Ray, "and who you are," he continued, looking straight at Dawn, "I haven't a clue. What were you supposed to be doing when we came up on you? Did Spike tell you to go somewhere and you're disobeying his orders?"

Dawn's jaw set with anger even while Fred trembled in Rachel's hold. Her brown eyes blazed defiantly up at the two strangers. "_If_ Spike is your Captain, why haven't I seen you before?" she demanded. "I know every one of Spike's men and women!" Her gaze turned to the redhead. "And let go of Fred!"

"I haven't heard _her_ complain."

Sam glared at Dawn. "I signed on the last time Destiny's Ghost was in Tortuga. I'm a healer. Some of the people who are on the Ghost are Kyna, Bob, Trina and Trent Malloy, Carlos," he spat the last name at her.

"Look, little lady, this woman is getting kind of heavy, and I need to get her to the holding cell before she wakes up. I take it Spike is down there? Maybe we should all go down there and then Spike can see that you're disobeying his orders. I don't think he would take too kindly to that. I remember the last time some one disobeyed, Captain Kyna nearly made them walk the plank."

Red was beginning to creep up into Dawn's face, and she'd forgotten her fear of the strangers. She bristled at Kyna's name, and anger flashed over her face and eyes. "I don't give a damn what Kyna did or didn't do! She's tried to get Spike away from me before! It's never happened, and it's not going to happen! And even _if_ you are part of their crew, Spike would still pick me over you!"

"Maybe I should just tell Spike that you think he's your man and that Kyna is not his woman? I wonder how he'd take to that?" Sam asked the girl. "Why, he's probably not even aware of how you feel. Now, if you'll just get out of the way and let me continue on my way . . . "

Fury flashed in Dawn's brown eyes, and she stepped around Fred and right up to Sam. "You think I'm scared of Kyna, is that it? You _really_ think I'm afraid of Little Miss I've-Done-Everything-A-Thousand-Times-And-Spike-Is-Just-My-Whipped-Puppy!" It was then that the Summers temper took complete control of Dawn. "I'll give you something to take back to your damn Captain!" Her hand raised . . . then froze in mid-air before it could slap Sam.

Sam looked at the girl in disbelief. "You really don't want to be doing that," he ground out. Usually he had a lot of patience, but this girl had just stepped on his last nerve. He couldn't move the bit out of his path as long as he was holding on to the Werecreature nor could he orb as he didn't want them to know his special powers, so all he could do was look helplessly at the redhead, hoping that she had had enough too.

"You know," Ray told Sam almost as though she'd read his mind although she hadn't, "this one's nice and timid, but that little brunette is just a pain in the ass. If you're done with them, we can move on."

Dawn was still staring at her hand in disbelief. She wrapped her other hand around her frozen hand's wrist and tried to move it, but still it refused to budge!

Sam smiled at Ray. "Thank you. I believe I'll continue on now," he told her as he walked around Dawn and headed on in the direction of the holding cell.

At last, Fred found her voice. "C-C-Co-Cou . . . W-W-W-Wo-Wou-Would y-y-y-you p-p-p-pl-pl-please l-let go-go o-of m-me?"

Ray sighed and shook her head. "I swear, there are too many heterosexual women around tonight." With that, she let Fred go in Dawn's direction, released her telekinetic grip on Dawn's hand, and headed after Sam. "If what I've been picking up from down there is any kind of inclination as to what's actually happening, you're going to need my help."

"I'll be glad to have it. You know you still haven't told me your name, and thanks for the help back there."

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry about it. They were getting on my nerves too. You wouldn't happen to know of any homosexual women aboard this ship, would you?"

"I . . . don't know. It's been too long since I had contact with any women in that way. Sounds like there might be a few ahead, though. I'm not looking forward to what we'll be seeing in a minute. It's too quiet down here now after all that went on before." He wondered why the girl would not tell him her name.

Rachel picked up on Sam's wonderment. Recalling that he had already offered her his healing services, she figured it couldn't hurt to at least give him something to call her by. "You can call me Ray." She was about to speak again when a roar sounded from up ahead.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Autolycus had been about to descend below deck when he heard screams carried on the wind. Who was trapped out here, he wondered, and how had he missed them? He had thought he had been very thorough in his search on the deck. He headed toward the sound of the screams.

It can't be Elizabeth! It sounds like her! he kept arguing with himself, hoping that it wasn't Elizabeth because the person sounded as though they were being killed. As he got even closer and the voice became clearer, he changed it to, It had better not be Elizabeth!

Then he heard Donkey talking, and he knew Donkey was in trouble too. Why that beast could no more fight than Elizabeth could! He increased his pace, looking from dead body to dead body for a weapon as he still did not have one. Finally, he found a sword. Grasping it firmly in his hand, he continued quickly on his path.

He needed a way to come in that would surprise their attacker. He looked upward and saw a roof. He climbed on top of it and looked down. His heart pounced to his throat at what he saw on the other side. Elizabeth was covered in blood, and a strange female with a cat tail and long, sharp claws swiped at his beloved again!

He had to get down there, and he needed the element of surprise on his side! That was when he heard Donkey hollering at the bitch again. As she turned to look at Donkey, Autolycus slipped down behind her and tapped her on the shoulder with his sword. "Bitch, get off the woman!"

Never had Elizabeth been gladder to hear any one's voice before. Relief washed through her aching, bleeding body. Toly was there; he'd find a way to save her!

Catra turned to look behind her with a low hiss. The sound died in her throat, however, as her green eyes found themselves staring directly at the point of a sword. She hissed again, this time defensively, as she slowly backed away. Glowering at the mustached man, she demanded, "What's she to you? Your little piece?"

Eddie came up at that moment and walked over to stand by Elizabeth. "_No!_" he told the bitch. "She's _my_ woman, and I'm gonna kick _your_ sorry ass!" He turned slowly around, so as to get his feet into position, and then looked at Autolycus. "Good to see you. Do I have your permission?"

"Well, if she's a damn zoophile," Catra spat, "it's even better that I gut the little bitch!"

Autolycus ignored Catra and looked at Donkey. "By all means, my friend," he offered, "if you think you can!"

"Oh, I can! I can!" Eddie said as he took careful aim and his hooves flew backwards. Catra tried to avoid the blow, but his hooves caught the bitch in the middle and threw her quite a ways backward. The kick caused Eddie to fall to the deck on his stomach. "Ow!" he said. "That's definitely gonna be sore tomorrow!"

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

As the others had raced off, Ororo had not moved. She could sense Kurt somewhere nearby and knew that Wesley was still in her charge, but the smell and darkness in the hold were pulling their toll on her. Blood and death assailed her, taking her back to a time that seemed sometimes to be several lifetimes ago but now appeared to suck her back into them.

She was a child again with rubble and dead bodies pushing all around her, and the scream built in her throat even as the storm grew in rage and ferocity outside. She trembled, and the winds raised in the hold. Voices mulled all around her, but she could not hear them for the fear that clogged her brain. And then, as another howl came, her own voice joined in.

Wesley's eyes shot wide as Ororo screamed. He had realized several minutes ago that the woman was claustrophobic and had been trying his best to talk to her, but she had not answered him a single time. Now, as she screamed, he realized that she'd lost it and was most likely caught in her memories of whatever had happened to her to cause her fear.

The Brit looked down at the floor, and he swallowed. It really was an awfully long way down . . . If he had not been in so much pain, and his throat had not been so hoarse, he himself might have screamed, but as it was, he prayed that some one would catch him when she dropped him, which she most assuredly would . . .

* * *

**Judson's Cabin**

Clark paused in mid-air. He had almost left the cabin completely behind, but still he felt himself pulled back. Faith needed him. The brash bitch who tried so hard to hide her heart but yet who had helped Lex to come to him so that they could be together needed help, and he was the only one there who could help her. He could go get Lex, who was always so much smarter than he was, but by the time he got back with him, it might be too late. Still, how he was supposed to get in there! he wondered frantically.

He had to try. Just one last time, he had to try. Then, if it didn't work, he'd let Lex deal with it, pray he could, and fly after their children. Flying quickly back to the cabin, Clark began to lower himself before the front of the cabin. As he descended, his left foot happened to brush against the door. His mouth fell open in shock as that simple touch finally crashed the door in!

Even as he wondered how in the world a simple push of his foot had finally opened the once-enchanted door, Clark flew into the room. "FAITH! DAWSON!" He stopped, his mouth still open to speak more, when he saw them kissing in the middle of the cabin.

Faith was naked, and Clark jerked his gaze away as nausea rolled in his stomach. The room was a complete mess, and there was some kind of black spot on the floor that had Faith's special sword sticking into it. Yet, other than that, there appeared to be no sign of any enemy.

Dawson continued kissing Faith, heedless of Clark being in the room, and Faith continued returning his lips' heated embrace, her tears slipping into their mouths. She tasted Dawson's tears, as well, as her hands roamed his body and her naked breasts pressed against his chest.

Clark could tell from the sounds they were making that Faith and Dawson were still at it. He coughed and kept his eyes adverted. Heat rose up in him, and he knew his face was pure red. "I, hum, didn't mean to interrupt . . . "

"Good," Faith muttered through kisses to Dawson. "Then don't."

"Hum, yeah . . . " Clark scratched the back of his head. He was completely confused, but it did appear that his help was no longer needed. "Just glad to see you two are okay. Yeah. I'm gonna go after the others now, but just so you know, it's snowing." He then fled the cabin.

Dawson ceased kissing Faith. "It's snowing? Figures." The meaning did not dawn upon him completely other than the fact that their love-time would have to be postponed. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was make complete love to his beloved. His mind was dazed as he slowly released her, getting to his feet and offering her a hand.

Faith took Dawson's offered hand and entwined her fingers with his, but she made no movement to get to her feet. Instead, she looked again at the oily spot, her bedazzled mind finally beginning to figure out what had happened. "It was a spell. You killed him, but he left us with one final spell. He thought we'd do each other in."

"Never in a million years, not willingly," Dawson told her as he tugged gently at her hand.

"No," Faith agreed, looking back up to Dawson. The truth was finally dawning on her, but still she paid no heed to Clark's warning. "We saved each other." Her eyes searched his as she pulled his hand closer until it rested on her breast. "Dawson?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, his hand slowly caressing her breast.

"Fuck it," she spoke simply in reference to the snow and the danger it heralded.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Hold**

The Werejaguar was not out for long. Shaking the remainder of her shock off, she released a fierce roar and ran again at the Weretiger.

Spike snatched the door open and was about to leap in when the jaguars leapt at him. He tried to shut the door, but the cats proved to be faster than the Vampire as they barreled out of the cell. One jaguar headed straight for him, and out of the corner of his eye, Spike saw Connor trying failingly to ward off the other one.

Connor wished desperately for a weapon of some kind. His eyes glanced hurriedly around but could spy nothing. It was then that he saw two people entering the hold. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled. "SAVAGE JAGUARS ON THE ATTACK!"

Rachel took one look at the scene before them and quickly gave a mental suggestion to the two jaguars. Both slipped immediately into unconsciousness, and their bodies fell across their intended prey.

Spike pushed the jaguar off, leapt to his feet, and rushed back to where Zora was being attacked. The Werejaguar's claws and teeth seemed to be all over her body at once, and Spike hoped that Connor did not realize the manner of the attack for the boy's sake. Once again, he pulled the Werejaguar away from Zora. This time, he began to punch her with his fists, blow after blow raining against her and knocking her slowly but steadily backwards.

Sam realized that there was not going to be a chance of him getting the other Were in the cell with the crazed Werejaguar. They had to get the injured out of the cell and the bad ones back into it. He was not sure where to put his Were as he did not know if she was bad or good. Ray would just have to keep her knocked out.

Connor rushed in and was about to start picking Zora's locks. Even though he knew it was not the wise thing to do, he could not leave her in the cell with the others. As he set to work, however, the pick froze in his hand. "What the Hell!" he asked the air. "Why is the pick not working!" He tried to jiggle it, but it would not move at all. "_Who's doing this!_" he demanded, his eyes angrily sweeping the area.

Rachel waved at the boy, but her face and voice were serious as she spoke. "You can't let her get out of there. I know you don't want her to be hurt, but if you free her, she's more likely to hurt you than anything else." Almost as if to accentuate the redhead's observation, the Weretiger, who seemed to be pouring blood from every spot from her breasts down past the mid-section of her legs, swiped at Connor's groin.

"**_DAMN!_**" Connor exclaimed as he jumped back, one hand going protectively to his groin. "We can't just leave them all in here together! What can we do?"

"Were they all chained?" Rachel asked, her calm manner a distinct difference from the frantic men.

"Yes. That one broke her chains!" Connor told her. "We have more chains. We could rechain her. Some one needs to stay down here and watch her if Spike ever gets through fighting her."

"I HEARD THAT!" Spike yelled back. "ANY TIME ANY OF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A BREAK, IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!" He was barely holding his own as the Werejaguar had the strength of ten jaguars. He was cut and scratched and bleeding all over.

Rachel gave the blonde man a glance. "Depends," she called to him. "Who are you?"

"**_WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER WHO I AM!_**" Spike thundered fiercely.

"That's Spike," Sam told her, the redhead's calmness easing his own nerves. "He's a heckuva good man."

"I usually let men do their own fighting . . . " Ray's voice trailed off, and she winked meaningfully at Sam. She was trying very hard to forget all that had been going wrong in her own life, and the situation with these three men who were so frenzied over something she could handle so easily seemed to be helping her . . . at least for now.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE," Spike called to her, "BUT IF YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO HELP, PLEASE DO! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD OUT AGAINST HER! TOO DAMN BAD ANGEL ISN'T HERE!"

"Very well," Rachel called to Spike just as the Werejaguar struck him hard across the chin, "but I'll require an introduction to all women aboard your ship later." Suddenly, the Werejaguar simply fell out.

Connor rushed forward to help Spike rechain the Werejaguar.

"You want to know the women on my ship?" Spike questioned while working on the Werejaguar's bonds and trying to calm his own nerves. "Well, there's Trina . . . " His mind searched rapidly for other women's names. He would not give up his Kyna as he did not know why the telepath wanted information on the women in his crew nor even who she was. "There's Willow, Kennedy, AndrAla . . . Mouse . . . "

"You can introduce them to me later," Rachel told him, "_in person_." She paused, watching as they rechained the dark-skinned beauty who had been the Werejaguar. "Or I could just let her wake back up."

"Make her sleep a good, long time," Spike hurriedly told her. "I don't mind introducing you to the women on the ship, but as far as I know, there are only two of them who like women." He had deduced that the redhead was a Lesbian. "They're involved with each other. I don't know how those kinds of things work."

* * *

**Captain Kathleen "Kat" O'Hara's Cabin**

"Captain," Bishop spoke as Captain's mews of explanation ended, "I'd never want you dead, ma'am, but if that China man moves, I'm gonna shoot him!"

Don't worry, baby, Chong couldn't help thinking as he watched Bishop's muscles in action. I'm not going anywhere. Still, he dared not speak a word aloud.

Bishop reached into his pocket, brought out a key, leaned down, and began to remove the chains. "I only put those on you to keep you from hurting others and possibly even yourself. Like I told you, you were completely out of your head. You tried to kill Ace! I know he's a pain in the ass, but still, I thought you were in love with him!" He moved back once the chains were off of her.

Captain had jumped to the floor while Bishop had been unchaining his mistress, but as Kat sat up, rubbing her wrists, the elderly tomcat sprang from the floor with the speed and agility of a young cat. He landed smoothly on her shoulder, and his ragged tail circled around her neck even as she muttered, "I di love him."

"Where the Hell is he, any way, an' what the heck's goin' on? What've I missed?" Her voice still sounded angry, and all the animals knew why even before she added, "An' din't gi tellin' me what I did whene'er I was under whate'er spell it was. Jest tell me this: Is the bitch dead?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do believe she is," Bishop told her. "If I'm not mistaking, I think she's the one who got thrown into the wheel." He had seen the bitch ripped from the deck and then thrown into the wheel. He had watched in relish, only regretting that he himself was unable to do her in.

"Very good," Kat nearly snapped. "Now where the Hell's Ace?" She got to her feet.

"Somebody miss me?" Ace said with one of his best grins, hope in his heart that she really had missed him and wasn't mad at him.

Kat's head turned quickly, her long, red hair flying around Captain, to look at the doorway as Ace made his way past her pachyderm guards. Her emerald eyes met his gaze from across the room, and she had to stop herself from running to him. "Always," she answered softly. Then, she hurried on. "Sorry about earlier, but why's it cold?"

"Bad news is coming, baby. The Devil himself is coming to devour us this very night." He chewed his words out almost as though he was chewing tobacco.

"Thank ya, Bishop, for taking care of the Captain, and who the Hell is that?" he asked, looking at the naked Chinese man who was still huddling on the floor. "Get him out of here! I don't want my lady to see a naked man unless it's me!" He grinned mischievously.

"Yes, sir," Bishop told him. "Get moving, China. He claims his name is Han Sel."

"It might be, but he's not _the_ Hansel," Ace interjected.

Kat looked at Bishop and the Chinese man, who was slowly inching his way past the African. She held up a hand, and flames jumped from her fingertips. "If'n we find out that ye've done something tae _the_ Hansel," she added, "it'll be me pleasure to burn yer dick straight off." She smiled, the flickering flames from her fingernails dancing in her emerald eyes. "Jest a fair warnin'."

Chong gulped and went a paler shade of yellow. "I -- hum -- I . . . I swear I didn't do anything to Hansel like that!" he blurted out.

"Thought you could talk better," Bishop muttered. "Now, you really want to tell us who you are, or shall Captain Kat get it out of you?"

Kat smiled sinisterly. "Ye knae I could _really_ use something to take me frustrations out on." She stepped toward the Chinese man.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Crystal sighed to herself but made no sound aloud. Her energy was slowly beginning to return, but even as it returned, the snow and icy winds were increasing all around them. It was a miracle that she still lived, especially after what she had been rescued from this night, but as she did live, she had a responsibility that she could not ignore. As long as there was life left in her, she had to do whatever might be necessary to protect those she loved. Still, Lorne refused to put her down. She could sense Cindy and Elvira beside her beloved and knew, without looking, that Blue was hovering nearby in the air above their heads.

"Lorne," Crystal finally broke the silence, "you can put me down." Her ice blue eyes turned up into his red orbs, and her heart ached. "You can keep your hands on me," she told him, "just let me get to my feet. I think my legs are going to sleep." Her pain grew with each word she spoke.

Lorne allowed Crystal to stand on her feet. "Just don't try to run away on me. I can see the ideas flitting through your mind, darling. If he gets you, then the whole world is doomed. Promise me you won't run away."

"Lorne . . . " Crystal spoke his name slowly even as her long legs shifted and her hands rose to his green cheeks. She had already known that he thought he knew what she was thinking, but in truth, he did not and it was a good thing that he didn't. "You always make it sound so simple." The winds whipped her hair around her face, and snowflakes swirled in her blonde waves. She fought down her tears.

She knew that the others were afraid as she was, but their fears were vastly different. Lorne, Angel, and most of the rest still believed that, if Frostbite took her now, he would be able to take her power and add it to his own. Crys knew, however, that there had been a reason why her uncle had waited until her fourth birthday to make his move. Now all he wanted was to silence her and take his revenge on her, but he would gladly kill any one he found with her. "But it isn't."

"Life has never been simple, cupcake, and it's only the people who you love loving you back that makes it worth the while. We got away from him the last time, and we'll get away from him again. But we'll do it _together_." He kissed her on the forehead but still did not release his hold on her.

She leaned her forehead against his, careful to avoid his red horns, and gazed into his eyes. "It is those one loves who make life worth living," she agreed softly, "worth fighting for. I know we got away from him the last time, but it was a miracle we did. This night has already held too many miracles for another one to be able to happen." Her hands caressed his handsome face, and she allowed herself to relish his touch for one last time.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Across the ship, Angel had already been keeping an eye on Crys. He had expected her to run before now, but she seemed to be relaxing into Lorne. He knew better, but it wasn't as though he could run over there unless it was a true emergency as his hands were needed to get the ship ready.

He looked at Cordelia and smiled. She was cuddling baby Meesy close. He shook his head as he looked at her. "I just don't see how he could be a full grown cat and now a baby. It's so strange," he marveled, "and yet I know it's him!"

Cordelia had been watching Angel watching Crystal and Lorne, but each time he'd glanced her way, she'd made certain to cast her gaze to Meesy instead. "Angel, I don't understand a lot of the things that have been happening, but perhaps the Sorceresses will have an answer if we manage to get through this?"

"She's going to run," Angel told her, knowing full well that Cordelia had been watching him watch Crys. He hoped Cordy was not still thinking that he was interested in Crys except as his sister. "I don't know how to stop her. She thinks that if she goes to him, he'll leave us alone, but he won't. He will take the greatest pleasure in destroying us and making her watch, but how do I make her understand that?"

Cordelia was glad that Angel was at last letting her into his thoughts. She ran a foot over an object on the deck, something she'd spotted a while back and had pulled closer to her while he'd been working on the rigging. "I know she's going to run," she admitted, "and I can't really blame her. She's desperate to keep us all safe, and she's lying to herself. She's an Ice Elemental. That means she can control pretty much anything cold, right?"

"I guess. I've never known an Ice Elemental before," Angel told her.

"I think she's buying her time," Cordy said, her hazel eyes turning back to observe Lorne and Crystal. "She's trying to make Lorne think that she isn't going anywhere and trying to get back as much strength as she can before she makes her move. She's not stupid, Angel; we both know that. I think she wants to make sure you're busy elsewhere, Lorne and her animals aren't suspecting anything, and then . . . "

Cordelia shook her head. She really didn't know much at all about the Supernatural, and what she was about to say was a huge guess, one that she hoped Angel wouldn't find to be the dumbest thing he'd heard.

"And?" Angel prompted, his eyes never leaving Cordelia's face yet his senses tuned to Crys' every move.

Cordelia's eyes flicked back up to Angel's dark gaze. She nervously ran her tongue over her lips, then blurted out the image that had come to her earlier. "People, and I'm guessing Demons too, can only sustain a certain amount of cold. If they get too cold, they pass out. I think Crystal's going to knock Lorne, and her babies, out and then make a break for it."

"Do you think it would do any good, Cordelia, if you talked to her, woman to woman? I believe you're right. She will knock Lorne out. He seems to be getting slightly sluggish now." He finished the line he had been working on and cast a quick gaze around at the rest of the ship. "Ship's ready," he told her. "Let's both go over there."

Cordelia lingered where she was sitting on a barrel. "Angel, I honestly don't think that any one could talk Crystal out of what she's planning to do. Not me. Not you. Not Lorne or even her babies. But," she hesitated before concluding, "I do have an idea."

"I'll try anything once, Cordelia, if it'll stop her from sacrificing herself. What's your idea?"

"Vampires are stronger and faster than nearly any other species except, maybe, for Weres." As she was talking, Cordelia resumed running her foot over the object on the floor and then, her eyes dropping from Angel's to the deck's, she used her foot to push the board toward him.

"What? I should knock her out?" Angel asked incredulously. He had been noticing that Cordelia had been playing with the board, but he didn't know why.

"I knew you weren't going to like it, Angel," Cordelia spoke honestly, "but think about it." She lifted her head and looked at him with a single eyebrow arched in question. "How is she going to run anywhere if she's unconscious?"

"What if I hurt her?" he questioned, concern showing in his voice. "I don't know my own strength sometimes. If I hit her too hard, I could kill her."

Cordelia kept Angel's gaze persistently. "It _would_ hurt her," she admitted, "but it shouldn't kill her. You have more control over yourself than that, Angel, and if it's going to be done, it's going to have to be done fast, before she has the first idea what's coming. Otherwise, she's bound to knock you out. I imagine even Vampires have a level of cold that they can't resist. She's been running from him for years. She knows what she's doing."

"Yes, we do," Angel admitted thoughtfully. "Thankfully, I've never reached that cold. It doesn't really kill us, but it slows us down to the point that we're barely moving. I'll do it, Cordelia," he said determinedly, keeping his voice's level so that only she could hear him, "as soon as she makes a move."

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Hold**

Sam had chained the woman he was carrying and had moved over to stand before Zora so that he could assess the damage that had been inflicted on her. He did not get within her reach. "When she changes back," he told Connor, who was still watching her intently but who was also out of her reach, "she will heal herself. I don't know how that works. I just know it does."

Spike walked forward. "Everybody out of the cage in case some of them wake up."

"What about Vang?" Connor queried. "He doesn't change."

"I'll check him out," Sam assured Connor and looked back at Vang, who had completely fallen under the spell of the full moon and was now growling, hissing, spitting, and pulling at his chains, "tomorrow."

Rachel looked back to the young male. "You said that they were all chained. Did that include those two?" She pointed a finger at the unconscious jaguars.

"Nope," Spike answered for Connor. He walked over, picked up a jaguar, returned to the cage, and chained it as well. Connor attempted to pick up the other jaguar but could not lift it. He then started to drag it, but Spike returned and picked it up as though it didn't weigh anything. He chained it, as well. "I have also checked all the chains. No one should be able to get out of them again." He locked the cell door.

"You should have chained those two already," Ray advised the men. "They probably unlocked their mistress' chains. I have a friend whose pet's able to do that," she explained, "and if you noticed, the Werejaguars' chains weren't broken, just open."

"That's true," Connor said. "I noticed that. I never thought cats could be that intelligent."

Rachel's green eyes met the boy's blue eyes. "Not all cats are," she told him. "Just the queens." In truth, she had not had a lot of experience with cats, but she figured that the gender difference in the feline species must surely be the same as in all other species. Women were always smarter in Rachel's book.

Connor looked at the woman. "How come you hate guys so much?" he asked innocently.

Ray smiled. "Oh, I don't hate them. Not all of them, at least. I've just had my fill of the male gender tonight." She glanced over at Sam. "Not you."

Sam gave her a half-smile. He liked the woman despite her temper and her strange ways. "Do you really think they need to be watched?" he questioned her. "I want a chance to look at your back and do what I can for you."

"The others first," Rachel reminded Sam. She could feel the Vampire trying to get a look at her injuries and moved so that her back faced away from all three men. "But no, I don't think they'll need to be watched now. Like I said, the jaguars freed their mistress. Now that their butts are caught too, we shouldn't have any more problems. Out of them, at least," she added. "Which reminds me." Her green eyes moved back to Spike. "Do you know why it's snowing?"

"Yes," he told her, "and we'd best be getting our butts out of here. Do you know why?"

"I do," Rachel returned, "and you need to get your ship moving as soon as Kitty gets back."

"Where is Kitty?" Spike asked.

"Where she always is," Rachel replied with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Doing the right thing. She ran after the others."

"We'll get moving just as soon as all the others have returned, not just your Kitty. We've got a lot of people still over there."

Connor kept looking back, not wanting to leave Zora but knowing that there was no other way. She definitely was not anything he could recognize now. Despite it all, he knew he loved her.

Rachel let Spike and Sam head up before them, then looked back to the boy. She knew the thoughts that were running through his mind and reached out, placing a surprisingly-gentle hand on his shoulder. "If we make it through this," she tried to reassure him, "it'll be all right. She'll be back to herself in the morning, but you don't want to be with her tonight."

"I want to be with her, but I'm afraid," Connor told her, wondering why he felt that he could admit anything to her and that she would understand.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "You can be with her," she told him, "just not tonight. At least you'll have the days with her. Some would-be couples don't even get that. Now let's go, kid."

Connor didn't think he was a kid, but he didn't want to argue with her. Maybe he was a kid compared to what she had done. After all, he was new at this. He hurried to catch up with Spike, and Rachel followed behind the men, her sigh as she thought again of Kitty echoing in the hold. The door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

No sooner than Jack got the gag off of Cole's mouth than Cole called to the man who had been asking for Prue. "PRUE'S OVER HERE, JUST INSIDE THE CELL!" He stuck the pick in and jiggled one more time, and the door finally popped open.

As the door swung open, it was as though it was the straw that broke the camel's back as the entire floor in the cell let go, and the people and animals began to fall through. Their screams and roars mingled with Ororo's. As the others fell downwards into the darkness, 'Ro sped upwards, her winds ripping at the ceiling of the hold.

When Brendan's Werewolf form had heard the name of his mate, the wolf had looked toward the cell. His glistening eyes had spotted her immediately, and her fear had torn at the heart that it had nearly forgotten it had until she had reminded him of it and that Brendan would have never believed the beast could possibly possess. When the floor dropped through, her silent scream nearly ripped him apart.

Simultaneously, he tore free from his chains with a fierce howl and raced straight for the door. He plunged into the backs of the men who stood there, tossing them forward straight into the hole and bringing a thundering yell of "**_JACK!_**" from Will, who had been just out of the Werewolf's reach. Will fell to his knees, yelling Jack's name repeatedly as he tried in vain to reach his beloved.

The Werewolf noticed none of that, however, nor did he bother to take notice of the two men who fell into the abyss below. Instead, his eyes sought out Prue. Swiftly, he grabbed her, catching her with one hand and the bars of the cell with his other.

Jack did not have a clue what had run into him, knocking the breath out of him. All he knew was that he was falling. He reckoned Hell was calling for him. He saw its greedy mouth, snapping and snarling below him, and heard Will's voice growing farther and farther away. What a Hell of a way to go! he couldn't help thinking.

Cole was trying desperately to catch himself and Jack. His powers were not kicking in, and he realized that Jack must not have taken off his collar yet. All he could see was a lot of hungry mouths snapping and snarling. They plunged downward into the swirling, bloody water . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**Judson's Cabin**

The only thing Dawson wanted to do was to make love to Faith, and she had asked him to do just that. Despite both his heart's and body's protests, he knew that now was not that time. "No," he told both her and himself, "we can't. We have to get to safety and help the others. _He's_ coming," he reminded her, "and he's worse than Judson ever dared be. Should he catch us, none of us will survive."

Faith didn't tell Dawson that he was wrong, that Judson had been more powerful than Frostbite and anything else that had ever lived. He might not have been able to kill them as easily, but he could make them live in a world much worse than whatever world death would bring them.

She also did not let her mind dwell on the others. They hadn't truly cared. Sure, Clark had finally come, but it had damn sure taken him long enough. Dawson was the only one who truly had. Finally letting Dawson help her to her feet, Faith thought aloud, "We need to find a rowboat."

Dawson shook his head. "We have to help the others. They would have helped us if they had been able to. They're your family, Faith. Can you truly leave them to die here?"

Faith bit back a sigh. She didn't want to fight with Dawson, but she knew his innocent, do-gooder ways would require that they do something she had no intention of doing. "Dawson, what I just went through opened me up to some facts. Can I leave them? Hell yeah. Are they my family? No," she stated with a shake of her head. She looked into his eyes. "_You're_ my family, and I can damn sure get us the Hell out of here before he comes."

Dawson did not know what had kept the others from coming to their rescue unless they were so far gone that they themselves needed to be rescued. He had not known what had become of most of them. In fact, the only one he had seen since leaving the sleeping quarters was Clark. "You're wrong, Faith. They do care about you. Could be they're all dead. That's why they didn't come."

Faith released his hand to walk over and pick up her sword. "You came, Dawson," she reminded him. "You came when you had the least chance of actually surviving this fight than any of them did. The others never showed. Maybe they brought you here, but if they did, they bailed ass as soon as they could. Clark's another do-gooder. He had to stop back by to make sure we were alive, but even that was just to satisfy his conscience."

"Faith, I know that you were unconscious for the first part. You don't know what happened to our family. I only know some of it. We were tortured, both sexually and physically. Tom's eyes were even taken away."

He didn't know if he should go into more detail about their tortures, so he moved away from that to tell her instead, "Every one was taken when we were except for a few. The ones that were left behind came to rescue us as soon as they could. Lex saved me. He told me there were very few of the rescuers but that they had been joined by two ships."

"Clark was so far gone that he almost died. I was surprised to see him at the door, able to get around as though nothing had happened, but I swear to you he almost died! The Piratess had some kind of rock laid on his chest, and it was eating him alive!" He paused to give her a chance to say something.

Faith stood still. She had heard the truth in Dawson's voice and saw it in his emotional eyes. She was now looking at him with such shock as though he had just told her that the world was round. Her skin had paled so much that she actually looked like a ghost, but fury blazed in her face and eyes. Her dark gaze quickly flitted over him. He didn't seem to be that injured, but was he hiding something? "What," she demanded in a rough voice, "did they do to you?"

"They made me watch as they tortured the others. I was next in line when the door burst open and Lex and Katrina entered as though they were the Gods of War. They killed the Piratesses and took care of us each in turn. I was the only one they had not had a chance to start . . . working on."

"Ares gave me your sword, and He told me to go for you. I don't know if He knew what was about to happen. Being a God, He probably did, but none of the others were able to come for you at that time."

"That was just the group I was with. If the others were tortured half as much as the ones I was with, they might not even be alive now. That's why I had to tell you; I couldn't have you thinking that your family didn't love you. It's true that we might be able to get away safely, but do you _really_ want to go without them?"

He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved more than life itself and awaited her answer. He knew she was torn, but he also knew that the heart she denied so strongly would not allow her to abandon their family.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

From where he was laying on the deck, Donkey looked up at Autolycus. "I'll take Elizabeth to safety while you take care of the bitch."

"Thanks, Donkey," Autolycus told him. "I'll do that."

Donkey got to his feet. Still keeping an eye toward where the bitch was having trouble getting back to her feet for the snow, Autolycus gently lifted Elizabeth onto Donkey's back. "Take care of her, my friend, and thanks again."

"Elizabeth, honey, I love you. Hang on to Donkey, and he'll keep you safe until I can get to you." He kissed her.

Autolycus' gentle kiss seemed to renew Elizabeth, at least to the point that she was able to speak though she still could not see. She knew he had tasted her blood in their kiss, and she hoped he would not be too distracted in his worry for her to be able to do what had to be done. "Toly . . . " she whispered, one hand reaching blindly out for him while her other remained on Donkey's neck, "come back . . . safely." She prayed he could handle the bitch.

"I will, baby, and you hang on to Donkey, because if you fall off, he won't be able to get you up. Head toward the Ghost, and when you get there, holler. Maybe some one will come over and get you. I owe you, Donkey," Autolycus said as he stepped away from the two of them. His eyes had never left the Piratess.

"I . . . love . . . you, . . . too," Elizabeth added, but her words were lost in Catra's fierce growl as the Piratess launched herself at Autolycus.

Autolycus leaped forward to meet the bitch, his sword flying. He prayed he could beat her. He never had been very good at the fighting part of Pirating, and now he was faced with the most important battle of his life!

Donkey slowly headed toward the Ghost, taking very careful steps. He did not want Elizabeth to fall off. He, too, prayed for Autolycus as he found that he liked the mustached man really well and he wanted to see him and Elizabeth together. He never had disliked Elizabeth; he just didn't want her to be with Will. The snow crunched under his hooves, and he began to hum a little tune to himself.

* * *

**Captain Kathleen "Kat" O'Hara's Cabin**

Chong jumped behind Bishop and grabbed his shoulders from behind. His palms sweated at the feel of the other man's muscles. "I belong to Captain Kitty Pryde!" he exclaimed. "Shadowcat!"

"Figures," Ace said. "What are you doing naked in my lady's cabin?"

"An' how di ye knae Hansel?" Kat demanded. The snake hissed, giving Kat an idea. She winked at Ace but kept her gaze directed at the Chinese man's head, which was peeking out from around Bishop's elbow. "C'mon, China, China. Speak up while ye still have a tongue."

Bishop's cat was not very happy that the Chinese man was hiding behind Bishop. Every hair stuck out as he spit and hissed at him. "Settle down, Cat, and you come around where you can be seen," Bishop said as he reached backwards and snatched the helpless man around to his front. At the same time, he reached down and picked up Chong's discarded sheet. "Put this back on."

Chong gulped and took the sheet but made no movement to actually cover himself with it. "I was had by a Piratess," he answered the questions that were bombarding him, "and I know Hansel because . . . because . . . "

"Aye?" Kat ground out.

Ace looked at the Chinese man. "I suggest you talk, my friend; Kat's never been known for her patience."

"Because we slept together!"

"Not surprising," Ace told Kat. "You know how Hansel is. How in the Hell he ever ended up with Derek, I have no idea!" He scratched his head in confusion. "He does tend to sleep with the strangest things!"

"Hey!" Chong protested sharply.

"Hay's fer horses, an' ye're nae animal. Now get the Hell out o' here 'fore I burn it off."

Bishop looked at the Chinese man. "You never did say what your name was, and put the damn sheet on!" Bishop was wanting him to get the sheet on so that he could stop staring at it. No matter how much he fought against it, his eyes kept wandering back to the aforementioned thing that he hoped Kat was not going to burn, because if she did, he'd never understand his fascination over it!

"Chong . . . Chong Chan." A hiss brought Chong's frantic gaze jumping back to Kat and the tabby cat perched on her shoulder. The redhead's face glowed in the light of her fire, and the cat's claws reached for him! Chong broke and run, leaving the sheet in the cabin.

Bishop picked up the sheet and followed behind him. That was one Chinese man who was not going to get away from him! He planned to find out a whole lot of things about Chong Chan and, most especially, why he so fascinated him.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Raziel was growing weary of the complications that the night had held. Every time he thought all was going right, something else had to intervene. He had been holding his own against the Vampiress called Helvira when the Werewolf had had to intervene. He growled at her and slashed out at both Vamp and Wolf.

The Werewolf growled, revealing her glistening teeth and returning his smack. Raziel grew more ticked as he realized that he seemed to be only a side-thought to the Werewolf as she turned back to Helvira and raked her once more with her claws. The ship shook, but he kept his footing and continued to glare at both females.

It was then that a screeching of an owl whistled through the room, and Raziel's glowing eyes turned upward as the bird raked its talons across the eyes of the Vampire's prey. "I can handle her!" Raziel spoke only to have his words drowned out by screams from behind him. He wished that the other two would leave him to his prey and wanted to demand that they do just that but knew saying so would risk blowing the cover that he'd worked so hard to build.

The Vampire sniffed disdainfully to himself as he thought of all the other Vampires that joining one Pirate ship had given him access to. That was precisely the reason why he'd signed up to Destiny's Ghost in the first place. Its Captain had once been a great killer of Vampires, but the foolish woman had then fallen in heat with one. Spike and Kyna thought he was a friend, an alley to be trusted, and Raziel wanted to keep them thinking just that. In order to do so, he must not give in to his instincts or the need for revenge that screamed through him, demanding him to take advantage of the situation that he had been given and kill not only Helvira but Delvira and Elvira, as well.

Reminding himself repeatedly of the need to maintain his cover, Raziel flew back into battle. His sword sliced into Helvira's breasts, and he paid no attention to the way the heat of its blade burned the Werewolf's slashing claws or caused the owl to screech and fly backwards. He continued to hack into her, gaining new ground now that the others had helped to weaken her.

If Helvira's heart could have beaten, it would have thundered inside her throat for she'd never been more scared in her life or afterlife. She'd never been this close to losing a battle before nor had blood from her own eyes blinded her. She could still smell, however, and her nose led her attack as she did all that she could do to defend herself from the three attacking her.

The owl that she knew to be Jareth continued pecking and scratching her wildly from behind as the unknown Vampire's sword flayed away inch after inch of her flesh. She didn't know where the Werewolf had come from. It smelled like her sister, Elvira, but she knew that that couldn't be. Regardless, as the Vampire kept the beast from being able to reach her front, the savage animal attacked her legs. Helvira was not even aware of her screams, though they shook the walls of the hold.

All she knew was the pain that blocked out all her other thoughts. Jareth's beak had already pecked through her black hair and was now working madly to peel away the very skin of her skull. Her breasts were going quickly as they were being sliced off by the Vampire, and now the Werewolf's teeth and claws seemed to be all over her legs at once.

* * *

**Judson's Cabin**

Faith swallowed, thinking quickly. She wanted Dawson to be safe, but she knew he wouldn't leave without her no more than she would have left without him. Now that she knew what had happened, she couldn't leave the others. How badly were they hurt? Clark was okay, and Lex had to be, as well, otherwise Clark wouldn't have been there. But what about Jack, Salem, Angel, Katrina, Tom? "Let's go," she stated and headed for the door, hoping that some one was out there who she could leave Dawson with and know would keep him safe while she headed after any of those who might still be prisoners.

"Wait, Faith," Dawson said as he slipped off his shirt. "Put this on." He handed it to her.

Faith paused when he asked her to but nearly barked at him when she found out why he wanted to delay them. She stopped herself just in time, however. "We really don't have time for this," she told him but took the shirt nonetheless and began snatching it on.

"Wouldn't want one of those Piratesses to grab you by the boob. I i-imagine that w-would h-hurt qu-quite a l-lot," Dawson managed to stammer out. "M-Might even throw you off in a f-fight."

Faith looked at him with a quirked brow but a grin she just couldn't help at his naivety. "Kid, you really don't know how bitches fight, do ya? Trust me. If a bitch wants to grab another's bitch's tit, they're getting it despite the clothes."

Dawson blushed. "B-But i-if th-they c-can't s-see it, m-maybe th-they w-won't th-think about it," he told her.

"Always head for the most vulnerable spots first," Faith returned even while buttoning one last button. She'd only buttoned a few, but she hoped that would appease him and they could continue. Reaching out with her free hand, Faith gently caught Dawson's chin. She lifted his chin and quickly kissed him. "You're just too damn cute when you're being wet behind the ears. Now let's go."

Dawson pulled away for one second as he retrieved his blade from the floor. "I'm ready now," he told Faith. "I only hope we're not too late."

Though she hoped the same, Faith did not speak. Instead, she gripped her sword tighter and headed out the door. Dawson followed on her heels.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Crystal's fingers ran over Lorne's face. She knew it would not be long now, only another few seconds . . . The knowledge of what she was doing, and how Lorne would feel, ripped her heart asunder, but she knew she had no other choice. From beside them, Elvira and Cindy yawned simultaneously. "Lorne?" Crys breathed his name.

It was all Lorne could do not to yawn in Crys' face. "Gods, baby, I don't know why I'm so sleepy! I can't afford to go to sleep right now!" He glanced downward toward her babies and realized that they, too, were yawning. The sight made him realize what was happening to them, and anger flushed his exhausted face. "Damn it, Crystal!" he muttered even as his eyes fluttered closed. "You tricked me!" he moaned.

"I'm sorry, my love," Crystal said truthfully, "but I had to. Forgive me." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and let him go.

Lorne fell onto the deck beside Elvira and Cindy. Crystal whirled around even as Blue crashed down onto Lorne's chest. Ice was already forming underneath her feet . . .

* * *

**Captain Kathleen "Kat" O'Hara's Cabin**

Kat looked at Ace. "Ye said the Devil was comin', luv?"

"Yes. An Ice Elemental. We've been fighting against Piratesses, Devils, and now Ice Elementals! This has been one Hell of a long night, Kat! The only thing I want to do is to snuggle up against you and get some z's, but it's never going to happen, not tonight!"

There were tears breaking to the surface in Ace's sparkling eyes, and Kat knew that the misery in his voice and face had nothing to do with the fighting they'd been doing that night. It was something else entirely, and she waited patiently for him to tell her what it was. "They turned from me!" he cried. "I can't blame them!" His voice was tearful, and he sounded as though he was choking. "That's never happened before!" he told the woman he loved.

Kat's fire had already vanished, and Captain leapt from her shoulder on to the deck as she closed the space in between Ace and herself. She took her man in her arms, her arms sliding around his skinny waist in a reassuring hug. "It'll be all right," she told him. She wished she could give him some time to cry, but from the sound of things, there was no time that they could afford to waste. "Di ye knae where Kyna is?"

"Dead," Ace told her. "I saw her die. He cut her head off!" Tears began to fall down his face, and he swiped them angrily away.

"Dead?" Kat repeated, forcing her words out past her heart that had suddenly jumped into her throat. "Kyna Chan is . . . is _dead_!"

"She's dead," he repeated again. "I saw the whole thing. The Demon broke her head off. It made a popping sound like a cork coming out of a bottle," his trembling voice told her. "I can still hear Spike's screams when he found her."

Chills swept through Kat, and her eyes burned as she cradled Ace. If Kyna Chan had been unable to live through something that was not even as bad as what was now coming, they didn't stand a chance in Hell. Her grandfather had always told her that Kyna was unbeatable, but clearly that wasn't so. With Kyna dead, the thought circled again in her mind, they didn't stand a chance in Hell.

"Capt'n," Kat's voice was dull, and the tomcat knew instantly why, "make sure the others get the ship ready fer sailin'. Give the cry soon as she's ready tae gi." She knew Ace planned to wait on the others, but she could not allow that to happen. As soon as the Frolicking Monkey was ready to sail, they were pulling out.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Prue trembled. She knew it was Brendan holding her, but she didn't know what had happened to make him come for her except that the floor had started cracking and she had been falling. She had heard Jack's startled yell as he had fallen. She prayed Brendan had not killed his brother, because she knew he'd never forgive himself. She wished her hands were free, so that she could put them around him.

She heard Will screaming Jack's name, so she knew he had truly fallen. She closed her eyes against the horribleness of it. Would life never be kind to her! she wondered. And what about her darling Brendan? Could he ever forgive himself for killing Jack!

The Werewolf retightened his hold on his mate and the bars. His gnashing teeth closed upon the bar, and he began to pull himself up even as he wondered what all the screaming was about. What was wrong with everybody? His mate was safe, so what was their problem? His beady eyes peered through the bars of the cell, and he saw his parents inside the hold. His family was okay. Wait . . . Where was his brother?

Will shook and trembled where he knelt beside the doorway to what was now a gaping hole in the floor of the ship. Tears raced down his face, blinding him even more to all that was happening around him, all that he had forgotten about. All that mattered was Jack. All that mattered for so long was Jack. And now Jack was gone.

His whole body shook, and his heart felt as though it were gripped in the claws of the very Werewolf who had pushed his beloved into the hole. Damn Brendan! Damn him to death! Will's lips quivered as he yelled out Jack's name yet again.

The man he loved, the only person he had ever truly loved, was gone. One second, he had been there, okay despite everything that had happened to them, and the next, he'd been pushed to his death by his own damn brother who Jack should have never saved in the first place! The beats of Will's heart grew further apart, and his chest seized with pain. Now, Jack was gone! He was dead or about to be dead, and there was absolutely nothing Will could do to save him! "**_JACK!_**" he yelled again between the sobs that racked his voice though his own ears did not even hear them. "**_JACK!_**"

"STOP HIM!" Kitty knew what Will was thinking even as he collapsed onto all fours, sobbing even louder, beside the cell. She raced for him, knowing full well what she had wanted to do after she had lost both of her Peters.

Will trembled. Jack was gone. He couldn't be! He couldn't be! Jack had come for him, and he had been okay when he got back to him. That stupid Werewolf brother of his could not be the end of him! Yet, as Willow's yowl ebbed away, Will knew what had happened.

Jack was dead now, and Will had nothing to live for in a world where his beloved Jack was gone. "Jack . . . " he whispered. "I'm coming." It took everything he could do to pull himself to his feet, but as soon as he was on his feet, he jumped straight into the abyss.

Paige was exhausted and too tired, drained, and plain scared to be able to manage even so much as a scream. Her godmother was going insane; the positive proof was there from the way 'Ro was screaming her lungs off to the way her winds blasted against the ceiling of the hold. Prue had been saved by a Werewolf, who might well either eat her or pump her to death, and Gods only knew where Phoebe and Piper were. Carl clung to the bars for all he was worth, and Paige didn't know how long her man would be able to last.

Worst of all, Cole, Jack, and now Will had just fallen, or jumped in Will's case, to their deaths, and though she'd stood next to them, she'd failed to act in time to stop any of them. Her eyes were closed tightly shut as she leaned against the cell's bars, and her body shook as she desperately tried to orb. All she knew was that she had to get to Cole, at least, or he and Piper would both be gone, but as weakness overtook her, she toppled . . .

"NO!" Kitty and Carl yelled simultaneously. Carl let go of the bars with one hand as he tried to grab Paige, and Kitty fell into a slide across the floor. She slid toward the cell, the shaking of the ship setting her off balance. She grabbed for Paige's foot just as it vanished from sight, and her fingers grasped the air instead. As her hand reached for the cell's bar in her attempt to stop herself, she missed them, as well. Lockheed roared as Shadowcat fell into the darkness.

Wolverine was in shock. No sooner had his healing factor kicked in and he was ready to fight than his family had fallen through the damn hole of what had once been the floor! 'Ro was screaming her head off, and the only thing he could think to do was to jump upward and grab her.

He only managed to grab her foot, but that was enough. He pulled her down to him and held onto her. If she was the only one of his family left, he wasn't about to lose her too! He felt the trembling of her body even as he whispered to her. "'Ro, baby, it's me. Calm down. We've got to go after 'em."

Ororo struggled in Logan's arms, her screams blasting his ears. Lightning shot through the room, narrowly missing Raziel, Elvira, and Jareth as they tore into Helvira. A thud sounded from beside Wolverine and Storm, but neither took any notice of Wesley.

Kurt had been beside himself since the moment Brendan's Werewolf had thrown Jack and Cole to the sharks. He had fallen to his knees and had been praying fervently and quickly ever since. "Holy Jesus!" he repeated over and over again, "save mein family!" Hercules couldn't have meant that this was supposed to happen!

"Außer meiner Familie! Außer meiner Familie! Halten Sie Katzchen sicher! Halten Sie Katzchen sicher! Außer meiner Familie! HEILIGER JESUS, AUSSER MEINER FAMILIE!" His prayer increased in his birth tongue even as he saw Kitty racing for the cell.

Then, when Kitty fell through, Kurt ceased praying immediately and resigned himself. He raced forward and plunged, as well. Right beside him, Lockheed soared, flying faster than he'd ever flown before and circling in the darkness in a desperate attempt to find Kitty and somehow save her.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

It happened so quickly that, if Angel had not been a Vampire, he would have never reached Crystal. He snatched the board and flew through the air, making it collide with her head in the same motion. A soft Thud! came from Crys even as she, too, hit the deck. "Cordy, quick!" Angel called. "Check her for breathing!" He was afraid to touch her lest he had killed her and stood frozen with the board held tightly in his pale hands and his dark eyes desperately pleading with Cordelia to tell him that Crystal was okay.

The very second Angel had headed out, Cordelia had began to run toward the scene, but it took her a couple of minutes to reach them even after Angel had called for her. She knelt onto the snow-covered deck and, with gentle hands, set Meesy to the side. Then, she reached out for Crystal. She held her wrist in one hand while checking the back of her head with the other. It was bloody, as she had suspected, but did not feel to be deep. Crystal breathed shallowly in her unconscious state as Cordelia concentrated on her pulse.

At last, Cordy looked back up at Angel. "She'll be okay, love," she assured him gently. "You did fine. I know it wasn't easy, but it was the only thing that could be done to stop her." She shrugged. "Or, at least, it was the only thing I knew to do."

"We need something to tie her up," Angel told Cordy, "and we need to get them out of the snow." He indicated Lorne and the others. He glanced around the deck and saw a rope, but before he could head for it, Cordelia's nervous voice stalled his step.

Cordelia appeared to have frozen to the spot where she knelt on the deck. She was barely breathing, but her hands did move as they swiftly reached for the Himalayan kitten who'd began to play with Crystal's hair. "A-A-A-A-An-An-An-Angel . . . "

Angel felt the hand of doom reaching for them. His dead heart raced to his throat as he turned to look at Cordelia. Her terrified face froze him in his tracks. "What is it?" he whispered, but he already knew the answer.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

The first thing he was aware of as he came slowly to was a searing pain in his left shoulder. He grunted as he tried to clear his mind and remember what had happened. There had been something he'd seen -- a beautiful woman -- a . . . a _mermaid_! He grunted again and pressed his right hand to his throbbing head. His fingers splayed through his blonde hair as he thought, All right, Trent. You're hallucinating. Carlos warned you about that, and you know plumb well that there's no such thing as a mermaid!

Now _think_! What happened? The next thought that passed through his mind explained his pain, but it was the thought after that that got him to moving. I was shot . . . Andrew went crazy . . . Trina! His sister needed him, and that realization sent his blue eyes flying open and his forefront jumping up.

Trent's world spun, and he doubled over, bending over the body next to him -- a bleeding body that he recognized instantaneously. "**_CARLOS!_**" His hands flew to his best friend and began frantically checking him out. He was breathing shallowly, and his heart was still beating. His arms and legs were riddled by bullets, however, and he had lost so much blood that the sight made Trent nauseous and even dizzier while simultaneously coming close to stopping his fear-clogged heart. His next thought paled Trent and made his hands shake. If Carlos was like this, how was Trina!

"They'll be fine."

The voice nearly made Trent jump out of his hide. He whirled around, and his blue eyes were met with a pair of knowing, brown eyes. "How can you say they'll be okay!" Trent demanded, his anger tightening his face. "Where's Trina?" He then noticed the creature that lay beside the man, and his eyes grew as large as dinner plates as he stared at the oddest thing he'd ever seen. "And who are you, and _what_ is **_that_**?"

"One question at a time," Morph failed to get the age-old quip out right. "I'm a friend; my name's Morph. Your sister's right there." He pointed to where the redheaded woman had dropped the blonde lady who looked so much like the man who now glared at him. His next words fell on deaf ears as Trent stared at his bleeding sister, his facial expression much akin to that of a lost, little boy. "And _that_ is my _wife_."

When Trent didn't speak but only got up, moved across the deck on wobbly legs, and knelt beside his sister, Morph knew that the man hadn't heard him -- nor was he in any shape to realize how his words had come across. Morph cleared his throat and spoke more gently. "I'm sorry," he told him.

"Look at her," Trent breathed. "I've never seen her so pale. How can you say," he questioned again, turning seeking, tear-filled eyes on Morph, "that they're going to be okay?" A tear slipped from Trent's eyes, and he didn't bother to wipe it away. "If you have something," he demanded through gritted teeth, "that can possibly help them, then you'd better bring it forth _now_!"

The man's eyes flashed, and Morph's heart ached for him despite the blonde's threats. He could understand Trent's plight for he knew how he himself would feel if that were Tom and Katrina laying there instead of the man's family. He gathered Celina closer to him. "My wife," he told him, "is a healer."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Trent yelled. "WAKE HER UP!" As he barked the words, he advanced toward Morph.

Morph looked quickly to Celina to make sure Trent's voice had not disturbed her sleep, then set in to trying to explain. "She's a healer," he repeated, "but she can not heal on full moons. She must stay unconscious for now."

"Why!" Trent demanded. "And if she's no help, then what is!" His tears were evident in his voice.

"There are other healers here," Morph told him, "but we don't have time to get them, not now. Something is coming, and will be here soon, that is more than powerful enough to kill your loved ones and yourself and . . . " His wife's vocabulary slipped onto the shapeshifter's tongue. " . . . presents far more of a threat than anything we can begin to cope with now."

"What is it?"

"It's a creature of pure evil that can turn anything, living or not, to ice with a single thought. He can also shatter anything of ice with only a thought."

Trent stared at Morph as snow fell on them and the icy winds tore at their bodies and clothes. Morph knew the stranger didn't believe him, so he tried a different approach. "If you're a member of Destiny's Ghost, you already know that there's a lot that can't be explained by the normal man's way of thinking."

Trent nodded slowly. "But I am a normal man," he admitted.

"I'm not," Morph replied, "and if you stay with the crews here tonight, you'll learn that none of us are even close to normal. Spike knows what's going on, but he doesn't have time to come out here and I don't have time to go get him. I'll tell you what I can do, though. If you'll take your two and my wife into the water and watch them, I'll handle the two I need to handle and come back to you with a healer."

"Bring the healer first," Trent told him, "and we have a deal." He didn't believe a word the man was saying, but he was desperate enough to try anything. "But why the water?"

Morph looked toward the lightning-streaked, snow-filled sky. "Because, in a few minutes, that's going to be the only place left that's . . . "

His words stopped abruptly, and Trent looked from the sky back to Morph to find the other man's face paled and filled with terror. "Wha . . . What . . . " he started to ask but never had a chance to finish his sentence as he felt something slam into him.

Morph took one look at the thing that now seemed to fill the entire night sky and shot his arms outwards. His hands were now six feet in length, and they pushed Trent, Celina, Trina, and Carlos all easily off of the deck of the Ghost. As they plunged downward, Morph called to Trent but could only hope the man heard him as he dared not yell. "Take care of them!"

* * *

**Beneath Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Spike, Sam, Connor, and Rachel had been quickly making their way back toward the deck when Ray suddenly doubled over in pain. Her side slammed against the wall as she nearly crumpled. She wasn't even aware of the whimper that escaped her as she pressed one hand to her head and the other to her stomach. "Something's wrong!" she cried out. She wasn't sure whose terrified eyes she saw the Demon through, but she knew what she was looking at. "He's here!"

Her green eyes that shone with pain and fear reopened just as the ship shook. "He's here!" she repeated. But that wasn't all that was wrong. Something had happened to Kitty! "Sam," she asked fearfully, "can you get me to Kitty?" Before the White Lighter could answer, however, the walls around them began to turn to ice!

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Raziel paused to sheathe his sword. Once his hands were free, he grabbed the Vampiress before him. His hands gripped her pale neck as he snatched her to him. He bent her head backwards and buried his face next to her neck. He began to suck deeply, but his fangs did not meet her flesh. It wasn't her body he was after.

Pain shot through Helvira and into Elvira, whose mouth still clamped her thigh. The Werewolf howled and fell back against the deck. Her body shook with pain that she didn't understand. From what seemed far away, she heard the owl cry out, but Elvira's human mind was too far gone to know that it was Jareth. All she knew was that the bird was frightened, too.

She shook herself, and her yellow eyes turned back to look puzzedly at the two Vampires. The male seemed to be sucking the female but neither had any blood, so what was he after? The wolf's eyes widened as she watched a black cloud being pulled from Helvira's open, screaming mouth . . .

Raziel trembled, but he determinedly continued sucking Helvira. He'd never felt such power before, nor such evil. It filled him completely and tasted stronger than any soul he'd ever had before . . .

The Werewolf howled in anger. What was this damn Vampire doing! This was her prey! **_HERS!_** She released another howl as she ran at the Vampires, but then suddenly, the male cried out. His cry was more telepathic than verbal, but she heard it nonetheless. She paused just in time to keep from being caught in the explosion as Raziel shattered.

The black cloud seeped back into Helvira. The Vampiress tried to smile, but her mouth was twisted at an odd angle. "I was . . . " she panted, " . . . too much for . . . for him. Let me . . . . Let me go before I do the same to you!"

The Werewolf paid no attention to her words. Her howl echoed out of the hold, through the corridors, and up past the deck as she sprang. Her claws were everywhere at once, but her mouth went straight for its target. Elvira's fangs tore the heart straight out of her sister's chest. The Werewolf swallowed the muscle quickly, then moved back in for the screaming Vampiress' throat . . .

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Trent had no idea what had hit him, and the next events had happened so swiftly that he had no time to respond before he found himself falling through the air, his arms flailing about and the pain in his shoulder raging its own war. Around him, he saw others falling, and from behind him, he could barely make out Morph's voice. As he hit the water, he realized that the strange man must have thrown him overboard with Trina, Carlos, and the creature that looked like both a cat and a woman.

Trent plunged into the icy water and began kicking immediately, trying desperately to gain control against the pushing current. He saw the others floating by in the water that was now black with blood as they continued falling, and Trent cursed the strange man in silence even as he turned in the water and grasped Trina's arm. His muscles strained as he swam after Carlos, completely ignoring the alien creature.

His eyes throbbed worse than his headache, and his lungs burned for air. It was taking everything he had just to keep himself and Trina from being sucked under, but still Trent continued to swim, desperately trying to grab hold of Carlos as his best friend sank deeper still . . .

Above deck, Morph was already praying and running. He murmured a prayer to Bast over and over again for Celina's safety as he raced after Tom and Katrina. He'd had no choice but to throw her off of the ship with Trent. If he'd left her, she'd have been a sitting duck, just waiting to be iced, but if he'd stayed, he could have never reached Tom and Katrina.

Now, as he jumped over something in the dark, he could barely make the two out up ahead. They were still screwing, completely oblivious to the danger that had now reached them, just as Morph had known they would be. He prayed faster and sprouted a pair of wings as he doubled his speed. He had to reach them before they were seen!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	34. Chapter Thirtythree

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Beneath The Harlot**

Lockheed shifted his purple wings and adjusted his posture to pick up maximum acceleration. The dragon's mournful cry pierced the darkness as he flew the fastest he'd ever flown, his eyes frantically searching the pitch-black abyss for any sign of his beloved mistress. Though he was following her as swiftly as he could, he had seen no sign of her or the others who had fallen. He'd also lost sight of the crazy blue Demon who seemed to love his Kitty as much as he did. Neither Kurt nor the others mattered to Lockheed now, however; all he cared about in that second was reaching Kitty before it was too late and she was lost to him forever.

He screamed again, calling for her to answer him, but the only response he received was the gnashing of teeth below . . . gnashing that grew louder and louder the further he descended. Lockheed continued flying and praying that the sharks had not eaten his Kitty . . . but, as he drew near to the bottom, they were all he could see. Their blood-covered jaws continued to snatch at him, and all Lockheed could think was that his Kitty was in one of those horrible monster's stomachs.

The dragon cried again, his roar echoing up the pathway he had just flown and out into the Harlot's hold where Logan fought to hold a struggling Ororo still, Carl sobbed as though his heart had been shattered, Wesley grew ever colder, and the battle between Helvira and Elvira raged on. Lockheed whirled around in the darkness, his frightened gaze flitting over every surface, but nowhere could he find any sign of Kitty, Kurt, Jack, or even a single one of the others.

A huge splash caused Lockheed to look up just as a massive, dark figure lunged at him. The dragon screeched and tried to fly away, but the creature's mouth covered him before he could move more than an inch. Lockheed's wings and beak beat against the being's tongue, but as the beast swallowed, the dragon thought no more.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Carl had been desperately holding on to the quickly disappearing cell. He had seen being after being falling, and yet he had managed to hold on until he saw Paige. She just fell into the hole like nothing mattered any more, and Carl could not hang idly by, waiting for her to snap back to her senses.

"PAIGE!" he screamed as he swung toward where he had last seen her and let go of the bars. He fell quickly after her, but she was gone. Before he could do anything else, so was he!

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

Kat was still running her hands over Ace's thin, shaking body and trying unsuccessfully to calm her own emotions when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew immediately that her animals were in trouble, and she stiffened against Ace, going suddenly as immobile as a statue. "Ace . . . " Her words died in her throat, however, as her frightened, emerald eyes met his gaze and Captain's tentative mew sounded across the ship.

That one meow affirmed to Kat that they were far over their heads. The usual danger sign was a trumpeting, but the elephant had not made a single sound. All of the other animals were quiet, as well, having been directed by Captain and Clyde not to make a sound lest they draw the Elemental's attention to them. Kat said not a word; she only headed for the door and kept her body from shaking like her insides were currently doing.

Ace's heart was in his throat. He didn't know which way to turn. He didn't know how to save his family. As Kat headed for the door, he followed behind, his head bowed low, waiting for whatever she would tell him to do next and praying that they could save their family.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Cordelia heard Angel call to her, but her mouth refused to move to answer him. Instead, she stayed where she was kneeling beside Crystal, her hands frozen around Meesy's small body. Somehow, the tiny kitten seemed to sense that they were in danger for he had stopped his struggling and was still in her hands. The kitten's blue eyes slowly lifted to follow Cordelia's gaze, and she felt him tremble at the sight they both stared at.

Cordelia had seen the monster above them one time before, back when he'd destroyed Port Royal, shattered Linda, and nearly killed them all. She had thought him to be something straight out of the worst nightmares even then, but looking at him now, he seemed to be a hundred times worse. Snow poured down amongst them in a thick blizzard, and the howling winds ripped at all those on deck. Cordelia had had to squint hard to see before, but the lightning that filled the night sky illuminated the jagged body of Frostbite, who stretched above all three remaining ships and even beyond what Cordy could see. She didn't know where he ended nor did she want to.

She trembled as uncontrollably as the kitten she held as she watched Frostbite's cold glare roam slowly over one ship and then the next. She was surprised he hadn't attacked them yet and would have never thought that he was already in the process of turning the ships to ice. She did know who he was looking for, however, and realized what would happen the very second he spotted Crystal laying unconscious on the deck. Cordelia knew further movement would only draw his attention to their area and that there was no way she could move fast enough to get herself out of the way, not to mention Meesy, Crys, Lorne, Angel, or any of Crystal's babies.

All these thoughts passed swiftly through the Princess' fear-filled brain, but only one solution came to her as Frostbite turned his gaze toward the Ghost. She still did not answer Angel but instead brought Meesy closer and threw her own self forward. She squeezed the kitten's body in between her chest and Crystal's face and laid herself over Crys. She prayed her body would cover Crystal's face and hair enough to keep Frostbite from realizing that Crys was there, but she didn't know what to do if he spotted Cindy, Elvira, or Blue. He might, by some miracle, misconstrue the wolf or lioness to not be Crystal's babies but just some other animals, but she knew that the blue dragon would be a definite give-away. She trembled where she lay but dared not move for Crystal's sake.

Angel had been relieved that he had only knocked Crys out, but he did not know what to do to keep Frostbite from discovering them where they lay on the deck. The snow and ice were freezing him, and he was finding it hard to move, let alone to think. What to do? his brain raked at the unsolvable question. He prayed that some one else would draw the Ice Devil's attention away from them.

He knew that, if shards of ice were thrown at Cordelia, the only thing he could do would be to step between them and her. He wanted to whisper to ask her what she thought they should do next, but as he could not move and could not talk, he wished that he could read her mind as he knew Morph and Celina could read each other's minds. He kept looking skyward, waiting for the very second the Demon would release the ice shards, knowing that they only had a matter of minutes left to live and thankful that he was with his family.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Xena had been in the rigging, trying to get the ship ready to go, when her eyes had taken in the awful sight of Frostbite. She called to Gabrielle to jump to the safety of the water. She knew the others would soon be down there and needing help.

Gabby's green eyes turned knowingly to her lover. "Together!" she called back. "I'm not leaving you up here, Xena!"

"On the count of three!" Xena called back to her and began to count. On three, she jumped, realizing that Gabrielle had not jumped immediately but had waited to make sure that Xena herself had jumped. Once the Pirate Princess had taken the leap, Gabrielle followed in swift pursuit.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Dawn reached the deck shortly before Fred did, but the minute she stepped onto it, she almost had her feet knocked out from under her by the winds that had now rose to full-force gales. Bracing herself in the doorway to below deck, she tried to keep her balance and turned her head quickly to shake her long, brown hair out of her face. What she saw in the night sky paled her skin to a shade whiter than Spike's and made her knees knock together. "FRED!" she yelled to the shaken woman who was just coming up behind her. "STAY BACK! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Willow and Kennedy were standing together against the blizzard and holding on to ropes to keep from being sucked off by the wind when they heard Dawn yelling. Willow had already been trying to figure out which spell she should attempt against the monstrosity for she knew she'd have to find a way to at least buy the others some time, but now, for just a minute, she pushed her planning away to look in the direction of Dawn's voice. She could barely see the girl who she'd known for years and had often referred to as her little sister. She called a warning to her. "DAWN, GO BACK BELOW DECK!"

"NO, WILLOW, I . . . " But Dawn's words froze in her throat as she felt the evil Elemental's beady eyes turn down upon her. She looked up just as she felt Fred at her shoulder.

"D-Dawn, wh-what -- ?" Fred whispered.

Dawn tried to tell Fred to run back, but she couldn't get the words out. She tried to move away herself, but her feet were already a solid block of ice. She heard Willow scream and Faith yell, but she couldn't see either one. Her life, short in years but long in pain, flashed before the brunette's eyes, as did all the things she'd wanted to do with Spike, Angel, Faith, Willow, Cordelia, and the others but would never get to do. In her last seconds, Dawn thought of Buffy and Joyce, the family she'd been forced into running away from and who would never know what their abuse had caused her to fall into, and of Spike, who would never know how much she truly loved him.

Willow's scream raised to an ear-splitting level as she watched Dawn turn to ice before her very eyes. She tried to run to her, but Kennedy held her back, holding desperately to her shoulders.

Standing beside Dawson after they'd just left Judson's cabin, Faith watched Dawn turn to ice with tears in her eyes and a scream building in her throat. She refused to let the tears fall or the scream erupt, however, and knew that there was nothing she could do to help the poor girl now. She also knew that the attack had began and that, if she didn't get him out of sight somehow, Dawson would surely follow Dawn. "Baby, I love ya. Wait for me; I'll come after I've found the others." Her words came out so soft and swift that Dawson barely had time to digest them before she shoved him off of the ship.

"**_NO!_**" came out of Dawson's mouth even as he felt himself falling. How could she yet again throw him away from her when he needed to be with her most of all! Why could she not let him stay beside her when they were in danger so that he could help her instead of having to watch helplessly while she fought against their enemies?

He could fight! He had Brendan's knife, but he did not have an enemy he could reach! He thrashed helplessly, trying to stay afloat! "FAITH! JUMP!" he screamed but knew she wouldn't. He closed his eyes and began to pray.

* * *

**The Ocean**

Janeesa, who had been lingering close by in case she was needed, had seen several people thrown from the ship before she had actually seen the Ice Elemental. He was the most horrible thing she had ever seen in her short life. She knew she was no match for him.

She began to move forward to help the blonde man she could only see from the back who was trying to catch a dark-haired man who was floating away from him. She saw that he carried a blonde woman along with him and figured that the woman must be his mate. They were all three covered in blood, and she feared that the sharks might be drawn.

She didn't know where the sharks were at the present time, only that they must still be under the ships, catching the helpless victims that had fallen from the ships. They always seemed to have a voracious appetite. She wished that they could jump from the water, attack the Ice Elemental, and devour them as she knew they had already devoured others.

She had seen a catwoman thrown from the ship and now dived down to see if she could find her, hoping that she was not dead. The catwoman dropped like a rock, and Janeesa sped up to catch her. When she had finally managed to get her hands on her, she headed back up with her.

Once they had resurfaced, she managed to get a sniff of her and smelled Morph on her. Could this be Morph's mate? She would take care of her. Janeesa had never had much opportunity to be around humans until today. She wondered where her Angel was and glanced toward where the blonde man had been trying to catch the dark man to see if he had managed to catch him.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Faith's heart thundered in her ears as she felt herself being torn in many different places at once. Part of her wanted to follow Dawson, partially to make sure he would be okay and partially to escape this new Hell, but her mind, gut, and half of her heart all argued against that notion. Her mind told her to keep a low profile, but her gut demanded she run for a cannon and blast so many holes in Frostbite that the Ice Elemental would never be able to find all his parts. Her heart was ripped between keeping Dawson safe; running to help Dawn though her mind told her she couldn't; racing to aid Angel where she could see him standing helplessly with Cordelia, who seemed to have fainted, a fact that didn't surprise Faith; and breaking out into a run over the ships to try to find Jack, Lex, Salem, Katrina, or any of the rest of her family. She didn't know which way to go, but her eyes were drawn back to Dawn just as the ice that had already engulfed her spread from her to Fred, whose hand was frozen on her shoulder.

When she'd realized what was happening, Fred had tried to pull away from Dawn, but she'd been unable to as her hand was frozen onto Dawn's shoulder. She'd cried while snatching at it, but she couldn't move it and had nothing to cut her hand off with. As she felt the ice covering her, she whimpered and cried even more, but as her body began to grow numb, she recalled her parents and Wesley and yelled Wesley's name at the top of her lungs. "WES -- !" was all she managed to get out before the ice claimed her.

With a sneer, Frostbite gnashed his fangs together, and the two foolish women shattered. As their ice exploded over the deck of the Pirate ship, the redhead's scream rose even more, and Frostbite found himself assaulted with a barrage of bullets. As the Ice Elemental turned each bullet to ice and protected himself from ten poison-filled, blue fingernails that had been shot at him with an ice shield that set the nails flying back in the direction they'd just come from, Willow broke free from Kennedy.

Kennedy knew what Dawn had meant to Willow and also knew what was happening to her lover now as Willow's scream of terror turned to one of fury. The color appeared to have drained out of every inch of her lover, and her words, as she desperately tried to talk Willow down, fell on deaf ears. Veins popped into Willow's face, and her red hair turned the color of coal. "WILLOW, NO! LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN'T -- !"

Kennedy grabbed Willow's arm, and Will paused to look at her for only a second. Kennedy was surprised to see that her lover's eyes were still alert though they were the same pitch black color as her hair. "No. I have to do this."

Kennedy tightened her grip on Willow. The Latina was usually stronger than her lover, but this time, Willow shook her grasp off as though she was no more than a flea attempting to cling to a lioness on the kill. "I love you." The words came out flat and chilled Kennedy's heart.

"**_WILLOW, NO!_**" But Willow was no longer listening. Latin words poured from her lips as Willow rose into the air. Thunder cracked, and fireballs rose in both of her hands.

Kennedy jumped for Willow but couldn't reach her. "If you're going after him," she shot up defiantly, "so am I!" With that, she raced for her cannons.

* * *

**The Ocean**

Trent forced himself to swim deeper as Carlos sank further. He had been praying, but his mind was now too slow to be able to remember how to call upon his Heavenly Father. His body was numb with pain, but his fingers were still clamped around Trina's wrist so tightly that his knuckles were white. His throat burned in demand for air, but still he continued after Carlos.

He, Trina, and Carlos had been best friends forever. He couldn't remember a time when they hadn't known the Mexican, and Carlos was as surely his brother as he and Trina shared the same blood running through their veins. Trent couldn't turn his back on him now. He couldn't let him drown, not even if it meant losing his life or even Trina's in the process.

His feet kicked determinedly, and he swam another foot deeper. The floating strands of Carlos' dark, curly hair brushed Trent's reaching fingers. He tried to grasp it, but even as he tried, his world went black . . .

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Once Brendan's Werewolf form had succeeded in placing his mate securely between himself and the bars of the cell, he again turned his glittering, yellow eyes to look out at those on the other side of the bar. His fur was ruffled, and he let out a soft growl of frustration that blew the hair beside Prue's ear. What was going on? His mate was safe, yet something was clearly still wrong.

Why was his mother still screaming, and why did she refuse to allow his father to hold her? Where was his brother? What had happened to Jack? It was then that the wolf recalled his brother's scream right before he'd reached Prue. He'd thought at the time that the horror of his mate falling was what had caused Jack to scream, but now the wolf began to doubt. He didn't know what had happened, but he'd track Jack down and find out for himself after his mate was safe.

Brendan's heart pounded against Prue's shoulder as his Werewolf's muscles slithered across her back. The Werewolf covered one of the woman's trembling hands with his. Prying her fingers from the bar they'd been wrapped around, he placed her hand farther toward the door. His fingers remained around hers as he pressed her fingers around a new bar. He growled again, his hot breath blowing into her ear and this time commanding her to move.

Prue trembled in Brendan's arms. She was not afraid of his wolf, but she was afraid of him finding out what had happened to Jack. She was still able to move slowly when Brendan told her to move. She wished that she could talk to him telepathically, but the gag was still on her mouth and the only thing she could say to him with was her eyes, but he was behind her.

Each time he told her to move, she did so, trusting him completely, and as she moved, he recovered her back with his own body. She felt a slight tremble in the bars and was terrified that they were going to let go and they would fall. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the end if it came.

She kept hearing, over and over in her mind, the screams that had happened when Jack had fallen, and although she had not seen, she had heard another answering scream and knew that Will had gone, as well. She wondered how many others had fallen to their deaths and began to silently pray to her Goddess that they would make it safely out and that the rest of her family would be okay.

The Werewolf followed his mate, constantly moving right after she did and using his own body as her shield. He could feel her fear and placed his head next to hers. He made a soft breathing sound inside her ear, trying to reassure her. They had to keep moving until they were out of the cell. He felt a hand stick inside the open door way and looked up at the unknown person through glowing eyes. He growled at the offer.

Ray hastily removed his hand from the cage, his eyes growing wider behind his shades. He wasn't sure exactly what this creature was, but he knew when to back off. "Okay, mate! No problem!" he said in a calm voice. "But I have ta give her somethin'. I'll just wait till you get out here." He retreated far enough back to give the monster room.

The Werewolf's hungry, angry eyes bored a hole into the man who thought he'd be able to touch his mate. Then he breathed again inside Prue's ear. His hand stroked hers, his claws narrowly avoiding contact with her skin, and he again placed her hand on a new bar.

Brendan's breathing in her ear tickled, and under other circumstances, Prue would have laughed as although Brendan didn't know it, a blow in the ear was an age-old courting ritual. She hoped one day Brendan, the man, would do the same thing to her. When she had heard the other voice, she had opened her eyes for a brief second and realized that it was the man who had been looking to give her something earlier.

She wondered what it was and knew that, when Brendan got her to safety, she wanted it very badly. Hopefully, it was something to help Brendan control his wolf. Oh, if only that miracle would happen! She continued to move but reclosed her eyes. She did not want to see that gaping hole below any more than she wanted to fall down to where she had heard the snapping, snarling teeth before.

* * *

**The Ocean**

Janeesa looked around for something that was floating, but there was very little of anything. Finally, she spotted a piece of planking that had fallen off of the ship that had sank. She draped the catwoman over it and hoped that it would continue to float.

She had to reach the blonde man. He had taken on far too much, and now he, too, had become unconscious. She swam to his side and took the blonde woman from him. He had such a firm hold on her that she almost couldn't get the woman.

Her mind searched for Robbie, and he answered her within seconds. I need your help, Robbie, she told him. I've got four people to keep safe. Is Herbert still here?

Robbie told her, He is still here, but another has come, as well. We can get these . . . humans to safety. I'll get her.

Who is it? Janeesa asked.

Molly, Robbie answered her.

Janeesa smiled. Herbert and Molly had not been together very long and were deeply in love though Molly still could not, for the life of her, understand Herbert's taste in food.

Janeesa turned back to the blonde man and lifted his head so that he could breathe. She gasped as she recognized her Angel. Oh my Gods! You can not die, my Angel! I won't allow it! It was then that she heard Robbie returning and turned to greet her friends.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Sleeping Quarters**

Piper had always been in tune to the emotions of those around her. She wasn't an empath; she just cared so much for others that it was as much part of her nature to put their feelings before her own as it was to breathe. That was why she was the first to notice that something was scaring Joxer, something beyond the nightmare that they were already living, and as Phoebe flipped another page in their family's Book of Shadows, Piper's soft voice broke the quietness. "Joxer," she asked in deep concern, "what's wrong?"

"He's here!" his trembly voice told her. "The walls are icing! We have to get out of here!" His voice was now almost in a shriek. "If we don't get out of here, we're going to turn into ice too!" Tears began to fall down his face like rain. He scrambled to his feet, pulling frantically at Phoebe.

Lex jumped to his feet and headed for the door. "Come on, Piper! We've got to get out of here _now_!" He had actually reached the door and opened it when he had almost been run over by Joxer and Phoebe, who was carrying the Book precariously under her arm which made Lex's fingers itch to reach out and "borrow" it.

Joxer had almost made it out the door when he tripped and fell to the floor. "LEAVE ME, PHOEBE! PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF! _RUN! I LOVE YOU!_" He was so blinded by his tears that he had fallen over his own feet and not even realized it.

Phoebe whirled, tossing the Book to the floor as though it were trash instead of the priceless heirloom that it was and reaching instantly for Joxer. "I love you, too, and I'm not leaving you!" She pulled him to his feet even as she yelled back at Piper. "PIPER, COME ON!"

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Piper assured her little sister, her lies tearing at her heart. Give Cole, Prue, Paige, and 'Ro my love. Though she could see a tiny bit now, she could still not see anywhere near enough to run. "**_GO!_**" she persisted, inching her way slowly along the floor until her feet were met with something. She stopped then, scared that they would hear her fall if she failed to inch her way past the object. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard feet slapping the planks.

Lex stood just outside the door, looking at the Book. He wanted that Book more than anything he'd ever wanted before except for Clark. All the answers to all the problems of the world, he was sure, lay somewhere between the covers of that Book.

But something was wrong with Piper still. If she had been okay, as she had pretended to be, she would have already come out of that door and been after Phoebe and Joxer instead of still being in the room. He forced his eyes to leave the Book and walk back inside.

"Piper?" he called as gently as he could. "Hold still. I'm coming for you. Why didn't you tell me you still couldn't see?" It pained him to see the tears running down her face.

"L-Lex," Piper's voice trembled as she took a step back and nearly bumped into the cot the four of them had been sitting on seconds before, "you . . . you have to go. Your kids need you. Clark needs you. I-I'll be fine." But her voice shook and her tears increased with each lie. "I-I'd just sl-slow you down."

He was by her side in an instant and scooping her up as though she weighed nothing. "I'm not leaving you, Piper. I may have been a heel in the past, but it never included mistreating a lady. You had but to call me, and I would have never left you in the first place. Hang on tight; we're going to run. We have to get out of here. The ice is getting thinner . . . " His words were interrupted by a crackling noise.

"Wha -- What's that!" Piper blurted out nervously, the sound interrupting her thoughts of how to get Lex to run without her, knowing he'd be able to move much faster and stand a far better chance of surviving if he wasn't slowed down by her.

"The quarters' are bursting apart! Hold on!" Without a backward glance, he passed the Book in the hall and ran for all that he was worth, praying that he and Piper would make it out. He would not leave her, no matter what, even though his heart grieved for the loss of the Book.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Autolycus was still fighting as hard as he could against the bitch who stood before him, slashing her claws at him. Blood was running down his face. He didn't know how far Eddie had been able to carry Elizabeth, but he prayed that he had made it to safety with her. This night seemed to be the longest night he'd ever had in his life, and he knew that the morning would probably find him dead.

There was no one left to help him. He knew from the sounds from the other ships that they were having a hard enough time taking care of themselves. Where was Xena? Why had she not come to his rescue as she had in the past? Maybe she was tired of him and wanting him dead?

He shook his head so that the blood would not run into his eyes, causing him to not be able to see the cursed woman who stood before him. At least, he had been able to save Elizabeth. He thought she was one Hell of a woman and that he was not worthy to touch the hem of her garment, but oh what a life they could have had! he told himself. She, the Queen of Hearts, and he, the Jack of All Trades but most especially that of thievery! He would have liked to have given her every jewel he'd ever seen and knew that not a single one of them would have matched the beauty of her eyes. He whispered one last time his love for the woman he thought never to see again and renewed his attack upon the bitch . . .

Autolycus felt his feet slip out from under him. He fell to his knees heavily, thinking that this was his last moment.

* * *

**Above and Beneath Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Sam looked at Ray. "You can't come where I'm going," he told her, "but Kitty will be all right! I'm going there now! I have to get to Paige! I'll save both of them!" he promised Ray even as he orbed out. To Sam's horror, he found himself falling amongst sharks but had no time to orb out before he, like the ones who'd fallen before him, was swallowed.

Spike didn't say a word but broke and ran for the deck. The only thing that was on his mind was Kyna, and even though he couldn't believe that she'd live again, he couldn't bare for her remains to be iced and shattered. He ran over ice, never thinking that the shards might have once been Dawn and Fred.

He reached his cabin and ran for Kyna. He scooped her up and tied her hair to her belt as he had seen Xena do earlier. Where was a safe place to go! he wondered. Anywhere but the ship! He knew the ship was doomed! He ran so fast that he almost flew, heading straight for the water and knowing that their only chance lay in its murky depths.

As he ran toward the water, his eyes saw Angel, Cordy, and the others around them laying still as death. He knew that they had not been iced yet but that it was only a matter of seconds. He wondered why the Ice Elemental had not already got them, but seeing them motionless, realized that they had not drawn attention to themselves.

"The water!" he told Angel. "It's the only safe place!" He ran to the edge and dropped Kyna over, then returned to help Angel. Moving as quickly as Vampires are able to do, Spike and Angel managed to get every one over the side. Seconds after they had dove into the water, the place where they had lain iced over and began to crack.

"What now?" Angel asked, looking at Cordy and hoping she again had an answer, but before she could answer, he heard smacking lips and was swallowed.

"**_ANGEL!_**" Cordelia's scream and Meesy's yowls drowned inside the beast's mouth . . .

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

The chains on Wolf finally let go, throwing him forward, flat onto his face. He was still fighting the transformation, trying to keep his wolf at bay and not realizing that his Vampire blood was holding his wolf back. He headed for where he could see Elvira so that he could join her in her fight.

He could not believe it when he saw Raziel blow apart for he had sensed the power in the Vampire. It was then that he saw Elvira rip her sister's heart out and begin to chew it as though it was the best-tasting thing she'd ever eaten. "E-Elvira?" he managed to get her name out even as another cramp seized him.

He howled and let go, transforming into his wolf. He wanted part of that heart, but he wanted Elvira more! Gods, she was beautiful! He sniffed her and would have liked to have licked Helvira's blood that had spattered Elvira's coat, but his mate was far too busy fighting. It would have to wait until later. He thought it would taste better than anything he'd ever eaten before!

Gods, he was hungry for blood! He gazed around, his eyes finally settling on the snowy-white owl who was impatiently waiting for another chance to attack Helvira. He growled and then leaped straight at the owl.

Jareth had not been expecting an attack from another direction but had had his eyes glued intently upon Helvira, waiting for Elvira to get out of the way so that he could go for the eyes again. He had tasted blood once, and he wanted more! As Wolf landed on him, he found himself fighting for his very life and not having a chance to turn back into his two-legged form! He began to peck at Wolf, hoping that Wolf would give up and attack an easier prey.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Jasmine had barely had time to react when the floor had fallen. She'd managed to grab the bars with both hands, though Simon hadn't been as lucky, and had thus been left to protect Julian and Sarah by herself. The blonde had been doing all she could to keep the children between herself and the bars, but she could not hold on for both them and herself and knew that their tiny hands would not be able to keep their grips for long. Already, her own fingers were slipping and she knew their grasps would go before hers.

Why had Simon had to fall? Jasmine wondered. Didn't he know that they needed him to protect them? Didn't he know that she couldn't do this by herself, couldn't keep the children, or herself, from falling? Not for long, any way. Didn't he know? Didn't he care, or did he really want to see what was inside the hole that badly? And, if that was all it was, why had he screamed? Did he not care that she had a headache?

Jasmine was snapped back to attention by a whimper. She looked down even as Sarah's fingers slipped from the bar. Julian released his hold from one hand to grab his sister's hand, but her added weight pulled him down. He grunted and squirmed with Sarah's weight, his elbow and shoulder knocking into Jasmine and almost causing her to lose her grasp.

"Won't you stop wriggling around like . . . " Jasmine's words froze in her mouth, however, as the boy's left hand came loose from the bar and both kids started to fall. Jasmine moved just in time to catch Julian's left hand with her own.

Sarah was whimpering steadily now, and Julian wriggled and swung as he tried to get Sarah to where she could grab a bar. Jasmine frowned. "Won't you children please settle down?" she asked them. "I mean, really, how am I supposed to hold on to you if you won't even be still?"

She sighed as Ororo continued screaming. "And just _what_ is her problem? I mean, it's not like she's in here. If she was in here, she'd have a reason to scream. But she's out there. With her man all over her! But her mouth's still so totally open!"

To Jasmine, these were honest complaints for they interfered with what little attention span she had. Then, her nose started to twitch. She wriggled it from one side to the other and then back again, but the itch that had set in just wouldn't go away. Some one blazed through the open door to the hold just as Jasmine released the bar she'd been clinging to and scratched her nose.

Clark had paused inside the hold as his eyes had adjusted to the even darker lighting. He had just seen Julian and Sarah holding to Jasmine's hand as the blonde kept one hand holding Julian's and the other gripping the bar. He'd realized what a huge debt he had to pay to the woman for keeping his children safe as he'd headed toward them.

Clark was unable to believe what happened next. The reality could not even sink in to his brain enough to confirm that yes, Jasmine had let go of the bar to scratch her nose and that that was what had caused her, Julian, and Sarah all to start falling. Their screams echoed in the cell, but it was Julian's and Sarah's that ripped at Clark's heart the most. He flew into the hole, grabbing both children, one in each arm.

Jasmine was dropping rapidly and already fallen a foot beyond the children. Clark tried to head for her, not knowing how he'd manage to carry all three but knowing he had to try, when a figure suddenly jumped out of the water. All Clark could make out of the beast was its huge mouth as it closed around the shrieking blonde and swallowed her whole. Both children screamed at the sound, and Clark prayed that they hadn't actually seen what had happened, thanked Gods for their safety, and sped away from the bloody scene.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Willow rose into the night air, her hair, which had now turned as dark a shade as the coal of her eyes, floating above her in the howling wind. Her skin was a lifeless pale, and her clothes had transformed into solid, black attire, as well. Latin words spilled off of her tongue as quickly as the heart of the Latina woman running below her raced.

As fireballs rose in Willow's hands and the woman called out to challenge Frostbite, Kennedy ran even harder. Her breath came in pants, and her heart thundered in her ears. Still, she ran, ducking snow, diving ice shards, and jumping around both the living and non-living. She knew her cannon probably wouldn't do much against the being that Willow had determined to take on, but she also knew she had to try. She couldn't allow the woman she loved to face the monster alone, or to be killed, as Kennedy realized she probably would be, without doing everything she could to stop what Willow was now calling upon herself.

As Kennedy reached the first in her long line of cannons and began to quickly load it, Frostbite turned to face the Witch who challenged him. He saw the fire building in her pale hands, but it was not to her he called. "CRYSTAL," he called out instead, "COME OUT NOW, AND THIS FOOLISH WITCH CAN BE SAVED!"

"You're not getting her!" Willow declared, her magickal fire continuing to build. Though she had ceased chanting, her own inner power continued to add strength to the fire. "You're not taking any one else!"

Frostbite's dark eyes bored into the Witch's. His ice-cold gaze would have once sent the woman running and hiding for her life, but the Witch met him head-on. "This," she spoke, clashing the fireballs together into one even bigger ball and releasing them toward the Ice Elemental in one huge, fiery gush, "is for Dawn."

Frostbite rose his upper self above the fireball, but he was so big and angry that he did not even waste the energy to try to keep the rest of his body clear. Instead, the fireball blazed through him, but he turned, as though nothing had happened, immediately back to the Witch, who was already forming another fireball. "Foolish mortal!" he snapped. "As though your little powers could even begin to match mine!"

His icy claws reached out for Willow, but the Witch did not back away. Instead, she kept his gaze coolly. "¡CDEJE SU SOLO, USTED BASTARDO DEL DEMONIO!" a voice yelled at them from the ship below. Both Witch and Elemental ignored the furious voice, but as Frostbite's claws touched Willow's cheek, a cannonball blew his hand off.

Frostbite hissed and yowled. His yowl was whipped across the seas by his icy winds, but as quickly as his hand was blown off, another one sprouted from the stub of his frozen wrist. His eyes glowed an even brighter shade of red, and his blizzard grew with his anger. He looked at Willow, who had blinked at the attack as it had caused her to realize that Kennedy was still with her.

"WILLOW," Kennedy screamed from below, "WATCH OUT!" She shot another cannonball, but she knew it was impossible for it to reach their enemy in time. Willow started to fly back while simultaneously throwing her fireball, but her retreat was stopped before it had even began as Frostbite turned her into a statue of ice.

Willow had not had any time to speak nor even think before she'd been turned to ice. Now, her body dropped through the air like a boulder in water. It was headed for the mast of the Ghost but never reached there. Frostbite shattered Willow and descended closer upon the ships, ducking Kennedy's cannonball as it sped over his head.

Kennedy was now wailing in her birth tongue. Willow's demise had left her in such grief that she did not know what she was saying or doing. Her hands shook as her trembling body moved instinctively to load another cannonball, but she was barely picking the lead ball up when a barrage of ice shards hit her. The ice slammed into Kennedy, the cannonball, and her row of cannons, pushing them off of the now-sinking ship and shattering.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

"We can't fight him!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Matrix thundered, his one eye boring into the woman he loved.

"If you go out there, you'll be just like Willow!"

"She didn't have a gun!" Matrix exclaimed, raising his big gun as though the weapon could emphasize his words.

"We already tried that," AndrAla argued heatedly, "and you saw what it got us! This is one fight we can't take, Enzo! You said it yourself earlier: Some viruses can't be fought!"

"He's deleting our units left and right! We have to do _something_!"

"I wish there was something we could do, but . . . "

Matrix's thundering cry as he saw another friend, this time Kennedy, disappear into shattering ice, drowned out his beloved's knowing words. He could not simply stand here, debating attack measures with AndrAla and Bob, who'd fallen silent in hopes that AndrAla could talk some sense into him, when his friends were being killed all around him! He raised his gun, released another battle cry, and ran out into the open, shooting a spray of bullets directly at Frostbite's center.

A smoking hole appeared in the Elemental's center, and he cried out in pain as more of his own ice was shattered. Willow and Kennedy's attack had weakened him, but he would never give up his target until he had her in his clutches. His head swung toward the green-skinned man who had dared to attack him and who clearly had more brawn than brains.

AndrAla saw the attack coming even as Matrix continued shooting. "ENZO!" she screamed his name, her voice melding into Bob's yell and Frisket's barks. Her heart dared not beat as she ran for her lover. Knowing she wouldn't make it in time, she jumped into a flipping procession that sent her falling into Enzo just in time. She knocked him to the deck, sending his gun skidding, just as her back turned to ice.

"**_ANDRALA!_**" Enzo cried out in horror. The ice was quickly spreading, and in a heartbeat, he knew what they had to do. They had to leave. They had to abandon their friends and get out while there was still some chance that he might be able to save AndrAla. As he rolled with her out of Frostbite's path, the Elemental struck Enzo's back. His muscles tensed as they iced, but his hands moved with his last thought to the matching icons that he and AndrAla wore. His mind and body were both going numb, and the last movements he managed was to double click both of their icons.

* * *

**Beneath Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Connor looked at Rachel. "Sorry he didn't wait for you! Can you help me? I've got to go down there! I don't know how to save them, but I can't leave Zora and Vang down there to die! They're my family!"

"Those other ones don't deserve to die a miserable death like that either! No Pirate should die like that, even an enemy Pirate!" He looked hopefully at her. "What can we do?"

Rachel stared at the boy through eyes clouded with the pain and fear of the thoughts of all the others that were screaming through her mind. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to be there for Kitty, but she knew she couldn't and she also knew what Kitty, her mother, her brother, and even her stupid father would all expect of her now. Though Connor's expression was one of hope, she knew his hope to be shallow and could see the tears hiding just behind the facade of hope. "We'll do what we can!" she assured him. "Go! I'm right behind you!"

She wasn't too certain that no Pirate deserved to die a gruesome death, though she knew Kitty would be, but she'd seen the human forms of the other Weres and knew both were beautiful women. If she could save them, or even just the kid's beloved Zora or any of the animals, she would. She'd known when Fred and Dawn had been turned to ice and shattered and prayed no one else would lose their life that night though she knew that that, too, was a false hope. She ran behind Connor.

Connor slid to a stop when he reached the cells. All except Vang seemed to be unconscious. Vang continued to growl miserably and roar his anguish out to the night sky. Connor knew he was scared, but he also knew that Vang was not in his right mind and would be no help.

"We won't leave you, Vang! I know you probably can't understand what I'm telling you right now! We're going to get you out of here! There's no way I would leave you and Zora behind! I love her; she and you are part of my family! I don't know where the rest of my family are, and I don't want to lose what I have left!"

He feared his fathers and his brother were dead. He did not have time to grieve properly for them now, but he would and, if he could find a way to defeat the monster who had killed them, he would. He looked hopefully at Ray. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Whereas Connor had been looking at the prisoners, Rachel had taken in the rest of the cell. She'd seen how the ice was spreading quickly up the walls, had already covered the floor, and was now beginning to crack. "There's not much we can do," she told him but continued speaking before he could protest, "except go down." She grabbed him and picked them both up into the air even as the floor shattered.

Connor barely had a moment for his mouth to fall open as he felt himself flying through the air. His eyes stayed constantly on Ray, waiting to see what she would do next. He did not want to be a hindrance, but he knew that he could not do anything to help the ones he wanted to help so badly. All that power rested in Ray's hands. He wondered what she'd do next.

Rachel was taking action even as she spoke to Connor. "I'm going to do what I can . . . " The doors to the cell and the cage opened, and they floated inside each as the doors opened to allow entrance. " . . . but I can't promise . . . anything . . . " One by one, starting with first Zora and then Vang, the chains around them began to snap apart. They dropped into the ocean below, but as Vang's claws slashed out at Zora, he suddenly fell unconscious.

Connor found himself falling into the nothingness of the ocean and prayed that the woman had not made a mistake in taking them this way. He tried to reach for Zora to hold his love in case this was his last moment. He made contact and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

Rachel managed to keep a telekinetic grip on all in her charge as they passed through the hole. As they submerged into the ocean, she brought them around the ship, but as she began to carry them toward what she hoped was the surface, a large, dark figure fell over them. Rachel felt the others washed into the beast's mouth even as she herself was pulled in . . . Her last thoughts were of Kitty. Had Sam reached her in time, or was the woman she loved no longer among the living?

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Donkey had made it to the railing at last. He looked forlornly over to the Ghost but could see no one on her deck except for two guys. The dark-haired one was unconscious, and the blonde was working feverishly trying to wake him. There was shattered ice everywhere. He knew there would be no help for him there.

Eddie opened his mouth to yell over to the guys whom he did not recognize for help when ice began splintering all around them. Instead, he yelled, "GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" He closed his eyes tightly; he did not want to see the guys iced.

Elizabeth had been slipping in and out of consciousness, but Donkey's yell broke through to her. "D-Donk . . . Donkey, wha . . . What?"

"There's ice everywhere and no help for us!" he told her. "Hang on tight to me! Those two guys over there are fixing to get iced, and I'm going to move away so that I don't have to watch!" He had tears in his voice. "I saw Port Royal go down, and we're losing all our ships again and our people are gone!" He felt her arms tighten around him, and he began to walk away even as he heard one guy ask the other guy what was going on.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Derek opened his eyes just in time to see the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his life. "_What the Hell is that!_" he asked Hansel even as the ice crept closer.

Instead of answering him, Hansel exclaimed, "Derek! Thank Gods you're awake! We have to -- " Hansel's sentence never finished, however, as ice exploded all around them and the two men vanished.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

"Thank Gods we didn't have to see that!" Eddie said. "Tried to warn 'em!" It was then that his eyes caught sight of a very welcome sight. "FAITH!" he screamed her name. "HELP US!" he pleaded.

She was so far away that he only hoped she could hear him. He began to try to walk faster to get where she was even as he saw another group come out on deck and recognized them to be Phoebe and Joxer, who jumped overboard immediately, followed by Lex and Piper. He tried yelling Faith's name again but thought he was still too far for her to hear him.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Bob's tear-filled eyes watched the departure of his friends. He was heart-broken. Of all the things he had expected, he had not expected AndrAla and Enzo to be deleted nor had he expected to see it happen in front of his eyes. He barely managed to react in time to grab Frisket, who lunged forward, biting at the icy being who had taken his best friends.

He had no idea as to where Mouse and Ray were. Had they been deleted already? He held Frisket to him and buried his face in his fur, crying unashamedly over the death of his little brother. He would not let Frisket follow them, and he would go in search of the other two as soon as he was able. For now, he let the tears flow.

* * *

**Elsewhere On Destiny's Ghost's Deck/The Harlot's Deck**

As soon as Lex gained the deck, he spotted Faith, who was covered in blood, wearing only Dawson's shirt, and stinking to the seven heavens. He did not know what they had done to her, but she looked worse than a seven-day old rotten corpse. "Hang on, Piper! I'm going to try to take Faith with us! She's standing here, looking for a fight, and she's not in any better shape than you are!"

He heard Donkey's mouth calling but didn't have time to register what was going on as he made a daring grab for Faith, hoping to pull her over as he and Piper dropped. Just as he connected with Faith, she snatched away and yelled at him, "TAKE CARE OF DAWSON!"

He felt her push him, and it made him angry as he had been intending to push her over. "COME WITH ME, FAITH!" he yelled back at her. "YOU CAN'T STAY THERE! THE WORLD IS ENDING AS WE KNOW IT!"

From where Donkey stood, his head fell low in rejection. He had just saw his last chance going, and then, suddenly, Faith was still standing on the deck only Lex was nowhere to be seen. This time, he gave it everything he had in yelling her name. "**_FAITH! HELP US PLEASE!_**"

Faith's plans usually came quickly, on the sperm of the moment as she liked to refer to it, but her tired mind was having trouble figuring things out. All she knew was that Dawson and Lex were now both in the water and Spike had reached Angel. She was still trying to think of where Jack, Salem, and Katrina might be when she heard a voice yelling her name. She turned slowly, as though in a daze, and peered through the swirling snow only to see Donkey calling her name.

She was too tired to quirk an eyebrow as she recognized the braying jackass and the dippy blonde draped over him. She managed a half-shrug. At least, they were a start. All she really had to do was get over there and throw their asses in the water. Grabbing a rope, she flipped over.

"All right, jackass," Faith stated matter-of-factly as she landed behind Donkey, "you and the bit are going in the water." No sooner had she spoken the words than she placed both hands against his rump and shoved.

Donkey screamed from the pain and then from the surprise of falling head forward into the water. He only hoped that Elizabeth did not fall off. He would try to stay afloat as long as he could, affording her a chance of rescue even if he died.

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

When she'd first ran out onto the deck, Kat had frozen in terror, watching the scene before her unfold as a monster in the sky, who could only be the Devil Ace had warned her of, attacked Destiny's Ghost and the Harlot. Snow was piling up on her deck, and the cold made the Irish woman's teeth chatter.

She'd felt Ace come up behind her and slip his arms around her. She hadn't stopped to consider if he was trying to warm her, speak to her, reassure her, comfort her, or just trying to reassure or comfort himself. It hadn't mattered. What had mattered was finding some way, _any_ way to escape the monster before his wrath could be turned upon her animals. She'd noticed that all their birds, turtles, and even their one crocodile seemed to be gone, but there were still mammals whose lives she was entrusted with and the monster had yet to begin truly attacking their ship.

She'd shaken herself out of Ace's grasp and barked out an order to set sail. Bishop had turned to her, demanding what of the others, and she'd told him that they were just going to have to let them die. She'd seen the horror in Bishop's eyes; felt Ace's horror, though she hadn't dared to turn to look at him; and heard Chong mutter something dark in Chinese. She'd given all three the same ultimatum -- do as she said or she'd burn their asses straight to Davy Jones' locker.

She'd been pacing ever since, praying to Bast that they managed to pull out in time and leave unnoticed by the Elemental, doing all that she could to stay away from Ace while keeping an eye on him at the same time to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and keeping her other eye on their progress and the battle that raged just beyond their own ship. She'd seen Willow and Kennedy destroyed, watched as others dove into the water, and witnessed Matrix perform a foolish attack, be saved by AndrAla, and cause both of them to be iced. They disappeared in a shattering of ice, and Kat knew they were gone.

It was then that Frisket's barking snapped her emerald eyes to the dog, and her eyes shot wide, her jaw slackened, and her skin paled even more as she watched the dog, who appeared to have just broken free of Bob's grip as the blue-skinned man stumbled behind him. "Damn it!" she muttered. It had already been all that she could do to turn her back on the people, several of which she had, at times, called her friends and one of which she'd even considered family, and the animals she knew were undoubtedly on the other ships, but to ignore an animal whose life was about to be taken was something Kat O'Hara could have never done.

As Frostbite's attention swung to the frantically barking animal, Kat shouted out. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YE BLOODY BASTARD!" Two gusts of fire streamed from her raised fists and blazed right into Frostbite.

The fire took him by surprise, at first, but then Frostbite turned to meet the blaze head-on. His hands raised, and an ice shield formed. He spoke a quick spell under his breath, and Kat's fire turned back toward her. Even as the fire headed back to its creator, Frostbite called out, "CRYSTAL, YOU KNOW IT'S ONLY YOU I WANT! COME TO ME, MY LITTLE POPSICLE!"

"COME TO ME BEFORE I KILL ALL THESE . . . _BEINGS!_" He knew that the murder and torture of animals got off with his niece even more than that of two-leggers, and so now he turned his attention to the one ship he hadn't attacked yet, to the ship that seemed to be filled to overflowing with animals. A giraffe was the first to go, followed quickly by a snake and then two monkeys.

Kat had dashed away from her returned fire just in time, but she screamed as she saw her animals begin to turn to ice and shatter. She continued screaming while turning back to Frostbite, raising her hands, and letting go of more fire. She aimed at a dozen different places on the monster at once, but still her fire came back at her . . .

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Though Logan held desperately to her, Ororo was not even aware of his arms around her squirming body. She continued to scream though her lungs burned. Tears raced down her panicked face, but she was not even aware of them. Her legs, arms, and hands jerked out from her body, kicking and hitting like a wildcat. Still, she screamed and struggled to break away from Logan.

Logan held on. He felt as though he was holding on to a dozen hellcats instead of one scared woman. "RO, BABY," he called to her, "IT'S ME, LOGAN! I WON'T LET NOTHIN' HAPPEN TA YA! LOOK AT ME! SEE ME! I LOVE YA!"

He continued to hold her as best he could despite the fact that his hands were now itching. He knew his claws were about to pop and was glad for their safe return. He only hoped now that he could bring 'Ro back to her senses. He had watched in shock and horror as all the others had fallen through the hold, and he had been helpless to help.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the ship completely let go for it had taken a beating worse than any it had ever been meant to take. No storm had ever equaled the fury of what had attacked them and was even now trying to tear them apart, one by one.

He continued talking to 'Ro, and then his eyes were drawn back to Brendan and Prue making their way out of the cell. "PRUE'S GOING TO BE HERE IN A MINUTE, BABY, AND SHE'S GOING TO NEED YER HELP! I DON'T KNOW HOW BAD SHE'S HURT, BUT SHE'S GOING TO NEED YOU DESPERATELY! YOU MIGHT EVEN HAVE TO CONTROL BRENDAN! HE'S COMPLETELY WOLFED! AND I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

When she'd heard Prue's name, Ororo's mind had slowly began to come back to the surface. Prue? What was wrong with Prue? Brendan's wolf? Was that Logan talking to her? But it was so dark . . . and the walls and bodies were still pressing down upon her . . . "L-Logan?" she whimpered, never realizing that she was breaking her word to him.

"Yes, baby, it's yer Logan! I need ya! Keep fightin' it!" He prayed that she was about to come back to him. He could handle the wolf, but he didn't think he could do anything to help Prue and the poor girl looked as though she was half-dead already.

Ororo's body ceased its wild struggles, but she continued to tremble in his arms. "B-But it's . . . it's so d-dark . . . " Her eyes remained shut as her adult mind fought to overcome her scared inner child. "A-and the . . . the s-smell . . . s-so b-bad . . . M-Mommy . . . Wh-Why i-isn't she . . . she m-moving?" Then, Ororo's voice changed, questioning in a more firm, though still scared, tone, "W-Where are you, Logan? I -- I can not see you!"

"I'm holdin' you, baby," he told her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I've been holding ya for a while. Please come back to me. I need ya desperately."

He breathed deeply, smelling her. The one sane thing in his now-crazy world was her scent. She smelled heavenly, like the moisture of a fresh, Spring rain upon the petals of a rose. He kissed her hair and then her cheek and then her lips, trying to prove to her that yes, it was him and that he was waiting for her.

Logan's kiss shook Ororo's world. The images that had engulfed her mind broke apart to give way to the sensations his touch filled her with. As their lips parted, her lips quivered. "L-Logan?" Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The first thing Ororo saw was Logan's handsome face. His wounds had healed, but she could see the fear in his face. She knew others would not see it, but he could not hide from her. "Wh-What happened?" she asked fearfully.

"All Hell broke lose this night, my darlin'. Gone . . . Almost every one's gone. Jack's gone." His voice broke. "Kitty . . . an' . . . Paige . . . Will . . . Cole . . . an' even little Carl . . . I dunno know 'bout the others. Brendan is totally wolfed." He turned 'Ro where she could see Brendan slowly and painfully making his way with Prue.

Logan's words filled Ororo with dread and grief, but when she saw the look on Prue's face, she knew she had to help Prue, even if she was their last living child. No, she reminded herself, Brendan is also our son. She thought of bringing the couple into the cell the rest of their way through her winds but was uncertain as to how the Werewolf would react should the wind rise up suddenly around him.

Logan felt 'Ro's indecision. "We can't approach 'em. There's no tellin' what his wolf would do if he thought Prue was threatened. We have ta let him finish comin' out on his own. Ray tried ta help him a minute ago, an' Brendan growled at him an' almost slashed at him. We just have ta wait fer him ta make it out . . . unless . . . they start to fall . . . "

Ororo nodded and looked around. Her blue eyes fell on Wesley, who was crumpled on the floor with a blue light shining from his chest. Her eyes widened but then returned to normal as a closer look assured her that it was only Crystal's necklace.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Faith ran over the deck, her eyes desperately trying to look everywhere at once. She passed dead body after dead body, but none were of her crew . . . of her family. Then, as she rounded another corner, she found herself looking at the heaving back of some woman who appeared to be human other than having a tail. A man lay on the deck before the woman . . . the woman who Faith did not know. She could not see who the woman was attacking, but whoever he was, if he turned out to be an enemy, she'd simply chop his head off.

Catra whirled with a hiss as some one rushed her from behind. She caught a glimpse of a girl whose scent instantly assailed her nostrils and caused her to screech aloud. Faith ignored the woman's reaction as she plunged her sword into her ribcage and brought the blade up.

Blood and guts rained down upon Autolycus, who barely felt them as he lay, full-length, upon the deck, exhausted and unable to move. As Catra's remains fell to the deck and Faith caught her breath once more, she was able to make out the man. She stepped closer to Autolycus. "Hey . . . You alive?" She reached out and tapped his side with her sword.

Autolycus moaned. "Go ahead if you're going to kill me," he muttered to her. "Get it over with."

"Get your damn thieving ass up before I decide to gut ya. It's not like you're worth a shitt in a fight any damn way." Yet, inwardly and though tired, Faith almost wanted to smile at the realization that he still lived.

He slowly got to his knees and looked up at her. "If I'm gonna die, I'd just as soon do it here." He flopped backwards on his back. "Hell has broke lose and wants to swallow me, and I'm tired of fighting it."

"Maybe ya are," Faith shot back at him. "Hell, who ain't? But ya got a piece of ass waitin' fer ya in the water. Now, are you going, or am I gonna have to snatch ya up by the balls and throw ya after 'em?"

"She made it?" he whispered hoarsely. "Thank the Gods. Give a guy a hand?" he asked. "I don't think I can get up on my own."

Faith took another step closer to Autolycus and peered down at him. Blood covered his face and poured from his left side. She squinted closer. Could that possibly be a bit of his gut hanging out? Nah. That was just Catra's. She could have easily insulted him at his request, but for once, she didn't. Instead, she just lowered her free hand to him.

He accepted her hand gratefully and allowed her assistance getting to his feet. The stench overwhelmed him. "What the Hell hit you?" he asked. "I know you did his ass in." He peered out of his one good eye, taking her appearance in. He waved away the smell with his hand.

"It's more like what didn't hit me," she admitted, "but if you can complain about the smell, you're gonna be just fine. Now get your ass moving for the water."

"The water?" he asked. "I don't think I can swim. Why the water? I'll drown!"

"If I go down there with ya, I won't be getting back up, but you've gotta get in the water. He's here. Crystal's uncle."

"I know," he told her. "I knew before this last fight, but I had to save Elizabeth and bless Donkey's little heart! It seems he made it to safety with her. I owe him big time! I owe you too. Thanks, Faith."

He limped along as best he could beside her. "Why won't you come in the water too? I don't think there's any one left up here to save." He looked down into the black, swirling water.

"They're down there somewhere," she told him. "They're hiding. And I can't. Not until I've seen to Jack and Salem and Katrina . . . " Her voice trailed off. "Tell Dawson and Lex that." Her hand shoved into Autolycus' back.

He fell hard and made a rather big splash in the water. He still didn't see any one down there in the water. It was then that he saw a redheaded woman who he didn't recognize. "Hello?" he called.

He heard a big splash and turned around to look behind himself at the biggest mouth he'd ever seen. He knew he'd only be one bite! "Good-bye, cruel world!" he called out loud even as he felt the mouth close down upon him and knew no more.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

From her place in the shadows on Destiny's Ghost, Emma could see all the attacks happening on the monstrosity called Frostbite . . . and also witnessed each fail in turn. She knew that the latest attack from the other rescuing ship would also not last long, but there was one thing that had not been tried. Her blue eyes zeroed in on the ice monster's snarling face, and she began to concentrate . . .

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

Ace was breathing heavily, gasping for air. He had tried desperately to reach each of the animals to knock them out of the way but had missed them by bare seconds. Why the ice had not reached him yet, he did not know. He felt Clyde clinging desperately to his leg and one hand snuck down to pat him reassuringly on the back.

What could he do to save their children! It seemed to be a hopeless thing! They could not fly away nor swim away, and they were merely sitting ducks to the monster! He had seen Kat's fireballs fail for the first time and knew that that was not a way out. He barely missed getting his head blown off as a shot reverberated beside him and knew that Bishop had now joined the attack.

Bishop was firing again as Ace turned to look at his friend. Cat was barely hanging on with claws dug in to Bishop's shoulder as the gun was so powerful it almost knocked him from his body. His eyes went hopefully toward the Demon only to see that where the bullets went in, they passed through, and the ice quickly resealed the hole.

Ace looked once again at Kat and knew that he had to get her out of the attack for she was on fire with her own fire yet continuing to throw more fire at Frostbite. He raced toward her and rolled her in the snow, praying at the same time that Bishop's gun would take affect before they were all destroyed.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Bob knew he had to do something to help or he'd see the rest of his little family deleted. He had seen Kat on fire and realized that she was not able to do anything against the Demon. When Ace had struck her to the deck, he prayed that she would be all right. Bishop's gun was shooting right through the Demon and didn't seem to be having any effect.

His eyes glanced frantically around the deck. Since he had not moved any further, the Demon was not paying much attention to him. He saw Enzo's gun and made a dash for it. Rolling to his back, he aimed the gun at the Demon and began to let go with all the power the gun contained.

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

Bishop continued firing. He didn't know who was helping him over there, but maybe together they could do something. Maybe together, they could save their family?

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Delvira had been barely holding on to the cell. She'd managed to grab a bar with only one hand and had yet to get her other arm up high enough. Finally, she managed to catch another bar and began to slowly and painfully pull herself up. As her head popped above the planking, her black eyes turned toward where she'd last seen Jareth . . . and her dead heart ceased beating.

She screamed at the sight of a Werewolf attacking her husband, but her iron gag silenced her scream. Energy flowed back into her veins as desperation to save Jareth caught hold of her, and the Vampiress flipped herself toward the open hole of the cell.

Brendan's Werewolf had almost gotten his mate to the doorway of the cell and had just been placing her hand on the last bar when something barreled towards them. He growled savagely and slashed at the Vampiress. His claws tore away a chunk of her flesh, spattering Prue and his arm with Delvira's blood but not slowing the Vampiress.

Delvira continued on despite the new pain. As soon as her bare feet touched the planks, she raced straight for the fight. She only realized that the Werewolf was Wolf when she got closer.

Wolf almost had the damn owl when another Vampiress came upon the scene! Why did she have to appear! She wasn't going to get to eat his appetizer!

Jareth was quickly growing tired! He was flapping his wings and slashing at Wolf with his talons, but he felt himself going fast. Relief washed over him as he saw and heard Delvira coming to his rescue. He knew she could not do much in the way of defending him if he didn't get her bonds off. As Delvira hit Wolf with her chains, Jareth flew a little ways away and changed himself.

Once in human form, he regained his strength and moved in between her and Wolf. He hit Wolf as hard as he could across the muzzle, knocking him to the floor. Wolf lay as though he had been pole axed on the floor. Keeping one eye upon him, Jareth turned to the task of releasing Delvira from her bonds.

As Jareth worked quickly on Delvira's bonds, Elvira finally broke through Helvira's last attempt at fending her off. Her hands shot out for Helvira's throat, and she broke her head off of her neck. Smashing her sister's skull between her massive hands, the She-Wolf looked down at the top of the Vampiress' head just as the skull broke apart like a piñata. Her brain flew up . . . and straight into Elvira's waiting mouth!

The gut-wrenching sound made Jareth's startled eyes fly to where Elvira had been fighting Helvira. The sight of Elvira eating the brain was almost more than he could handle. "She's your sister!" he said as he freed Delvira. "You handle her! I think I'm gonna be sick!" He turned slightly to the side and threw up.

Wolf had still not moved. He was dazed. Not fair! his bemused mind thought. I want some of that, and she's eating it all! The smell of Jareth's vomit did nothing to dissuade Wolf's stomach.

His stomach rumbled loudly even as he got to his feet and headed back to where Elvira was. One paw reached out and raked flesh from Helvira's body. Wolf gobbled it up greedily. He then began to chew on the crumpled body with a veracious appetite, never noticing the black cloud in the room.

"When they move from there . . . " Delvira answered Jareth, her own stomach being made queasy from the sight of both Werewolves chowing down on Helvira's brain and body, " . . . then I'll . . . I'll handle it." She looked away and shook her head. "Werewolves are always so disgusting in their eating habits."

Jareth wiped at his mouth with his bare hand. "Never been around them too much myself. I thought Ludo was messy enough. I wonder what happened to him? Is he here in all this madness?"

He moved over to stand beside his wife. "I'm so glad you made it, my darling! I couldn't do anything to help you. Hell, I couldn't even help myself! I've never felt so powerless in all my life!"

Delvira's hands cupped her husband's tired face, the pale fingers of one of her hands running up through his deflated blonde spikes. "Are _you_ okay, my love?" she asked him, her concern clear in her face and voice. Her eyes sought answers in his gaze, and as they looked at each other and the Werewolves dined, no one noticed that a certain Vampire's body was pulling itself back together or that a black cloud was settling down into it.

Jareth pulled Delvira into his arms. It felt so good to hold her and have her touch him once again! "We have to get out of here and soon! We may be the only ones still alive! So many have fallen to their deaths!"

"I know," Delvira agreed with a nod, "but we can not go quite yet . . . not until we can find a way to deal with Elvira and Wolf . . . " She could not leave her sister to die, even with Elvira being completely overtaken by her wolf.

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

Frostbite was amused by the attacks that continued to try to do him in. Could not these foolish mortals understand that he could not be defeated by any means they had? Did they not see that their guns and fire were worthless when used against him? His laughter filled the night sky, and he threw ice shards at the two men who continued to fire at him.

Chong had been only feet away from Bishop when he'd started shooting. The gun had scared him so much that he'd nearly wet himself, but as he watched the big, black man's muscles straining and the sweat glistening on Bishop's dark skin, despite the freezing temperatures, his sword sprang to life. He muttered in Chinese at his protruding member, then turned his frantic gaze back to see Frostbite's reaction.

Bishop barely managed to dodge the shards as they came flying toward him. "DAMN YOU!" he hollered back at him and renewed his attack, hoping that his ammunition would not run out. Pausing only to load his gun again, he glanced around to see where the China man had gotten to. He was startled to see that he was out in the open, quite literally. "GET BEHIND SOMETHING!" he muttered to him. "PROTECT YOURSELF!"

Chong's eyes were glued to Frostbite, whose beady eyes were now narrowing in on their location. He answered Bishop in a questioning tone in his first language, not really paying attention to exactly what it was that the African was saying.

Bishop could see he was not going anywhere, and again told the China man. "GET BEHIND SOMETHING! PROTECT YOURSELF BEFORE HE USES YOU FOR A TARGET!"

Even as Bishop warned Chong, however, it was not the Chinese man that Frostbite was targeting. It was the African, instead, and as Chong saw Frostbite's eyes narrowing in on Bishop, he reacted with lightning-fast reflexes. He flipped from the deck and through the air, barreling straight into Bishop and knocking him and his yowling tomcat over the railing.

"**_DAMNED IDIOT!_**" Bishop told him. "NOW THEY'RE UNPROTECTED UP THERE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He grabbed Chong by the throat and shook him.

Chong was surprised at Bishop's attack and had no time to explain that he'd just saved the ignorant man's life before the African grabbed him by his throat. Even as Bishop cut off Chong's air, the Chinese man's face went a paler shade of yellow and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Bishop released Chong's neck so that the man could talk before he exploded. "What the Hell -- !" he tried to ask Chong as the man's eyes still bugged out.

Chong pointed a shaking finger at the huge thing that was lunging up behind Bishop. His Chinese word of explanation quivered and then froze on his tongue. He again threw himself at Bishop.

Bishop had had just about enough! First, Chong had knocked him off of the ship when he needed to be up there, protecting Ace and the Captain, and now he was trying to drown him! He fought desperately to get Chong off of him even as he felt his fully-aroused member poking at him. "Told you to put a damn sheet on! _HOLY SHIT!_" were the last words that came out of Bishop's mouth as a huge mouth came down upon him and swallowed him, the cat, and the China man!

Cat had been yowling ever since Bishop had first started attacking Frostbite, but now, as the mouth came down over them, the poor cat fainted and fell off of Bishop's back at long last.

Chong griped back at Bishop in Chinese even as they were swallowed and swept down a massive throat . . .

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Bob had watched the descent of Bishop, the Chinese man, and a yowling cat. He had paused only a second in firing to see them swallowed by something so horrible that he had no idea what it was! It had the biggest mouth, and it swallowed them whole! They were gone, and now he knew that only Ace and Kat were over on the other ship with a few animals!

He felt at a loss as defeat crawled over him, making him slump and forgetting to fire his gun. Only the whining Frisket at his feet kept Bob conscious enough not to do something stupid, like hit his own icon before he hit Frisket's. Kat and Ace were gone; they had not moved for a while from what he could see. They had lost.

He slowly reached down and double clicked Frisket's icon and then double clicked his own. He felt himself free falling out into nothing and knew that he would never forget this night. Its horror would live on as long as he lived and replay nightly in his CPU. He would also never forgive himself for failing Enzo and AndrAla when they'd needed him the most, and he knew that Dot would want nothing to do with him once she learned what had happened.

* * *

**Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Sean had been standing as close to Emma as he could without getting in her way. He knew that she was more powerful than he, and therefore would not hinder her in any way as she concentrated. He knew what she was doing. Could her mind destroy the creature that was now destroying them?

As he waited, he also prayed. Where had Aphrodite gone? She had been gone an awful long time! He prayed for Her return, because he felt that they needed Her strength now more than ever before.

Emma stood as still as a statue, the icy winds blowing her blonde hair away from her face. Her eyes remained closed even as snow piled up around her feet. It was now to her knees, but still she stayed where she was, concentrating and breaking steadily through Frostbite's mental barriers.

Sean stood motionless by Em, wondering if she was managing to get through. He wished there was something he could do about the snow that was steadily piling up but did not dare to disturb her.

* * *

**Elsewhere on Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

There were tears in Joseph's eyes even as he struggled to keep his hold on the woman he was pressing down against the deck. His tears ran down his face, spilling onto her hair, but he would not relinquish his grip. Every time she squirmed or wriggled, he shoved her back down.

"Rogue . . . " he breathed her name through his gasps. "You can . . . _not_ . . . do this!" It tore at him to fight against the woman he loved, and he felt as though his heart was being ripped asunder and his soul raped, yet still he continued fighting against her, knowing what would happen if he was to relinquish his grip and allow her to attack Frostbite.

"Ah have ta do this, shugah!" she said even as she struggled wildly against him. "Ah'm the only one who stands a chance! If Ah don't do it, we all gonna die! But if Ah can do it, we stand a chance! Let me go, Joseph!" she pleaded with him even as tears filled her green eyes.

She didn't want to do what she knew she was soon going to have to do, and that was to hit Joseph and get free, but if she didn't get away from him, their one chance would be gone. "_Let go of me!_" she demanded through clenched teeth and went soft for a moment, gathering her strength for one last attempt. "Kiss me, shugah," she invited him enticingly.

Joseph lay across Rogue's back as she went soft, but still his grip on her remained firm. "Do not . . . Do not tempt me, my . . . my love . . . " he had to struggle just to get the words out as fighting her had winded him. "You know . . . there is . . . nothing . . . nothing I . . . I would like better . . . and . . . you know . . . I would not . . . would never . . . fight you . . . unless I had to."

More tears ran from his blue eyes. "You saw what . . . what happened with Willow . . . and . . . and the others! If you . . . If you attack him, you will never . . . You will never reach him! I . . . I can not allow . . . allow you to be killed!"

"You could help me. You could draw his attention while Ah sneak around from behind. We could defeat him togethah, mah love. We have ta try!"

She tried once again to convince him, putting off what she knew she might end up having to do. She didn't want to hit Joseph. She'd never hit him before, not even in play. She loved him too much, but she had to do what she could to stop the monster or she could never live with herself.

"Trying would only get us killed!" Joseph argued. His tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision. "Do you not . . . Do you not understand, beloved? Rogue, even if . . . by some miracle . . . you were to manage to reach him . . . without . . . without being iced . . . you could not handle his . . . his power . . . his energies! It would be . . . be too much!"

"Ya don't know that fer certain, mah love. Ya know how powahful Ah am. You're not a coward, Joseph, an' ya wouldn't be able ta live wit' yaself without at least tryin'! Ya can't tell me different!" She was getting ready to hit the man she loved more than life itself. She only hoped it would be enough to knock him out long enough for her to escape him.

Joseph laid his face across Rogue's long, silky hair. His tears wet her hair. He pressed a kiss to her hair, but still his hold remained strong. "There you are . . . are wrong, my love," he told her. "True, I am no coward, but . . . If I attack him, it leaves you open to attack him . . . attack him and be killed . . . I could never live with myself if I . . . if I failed to protect you."

"Sometimes," Rogue told him, "we only hurt the ones we love. Ah hate to do this," she said as she thrust herself upward, knocking him off of her, "but you leave me with no choice!" She pulled back her fist and hit him as hard as she could. He crumpled to the deck as her tears fell like rain.

She reached out and laid him gently down on the deck and then kissed him. "Ah'll return, mah love. You'll probably hate me fer this, but Ah have ta do it!" She flew in circular motions toward the back of the Demon that was attacking, hoping to get behind him and do her best to do him in.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	36. Chapter Thirtyfive

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**The Harlot's Deck**

Teak and Trely were growing tired of waiting for Autolycus to return. In fact, they were beginning to think that he had merely forgotten them and continued on his own way. Teak opened the door to take a peak, but although he couldn't see anything but an empty hallway, he could hear something sniffing. He did not realize, until he turned around to face Trely, that the sniffing was not outside their room but inside the room with them. "Trely," he whispered, "come here!"

Trely had felt something moving and had been too scared to move. She'd tried to call to Teak, but all that had come out was a frightened squeak. Slowly, keeping her eyes on Teak's face, the little Goblin began to move forward.

She wasn't moving fast enough for Teak, and he walked forward, grasping her hand and pulling her frantically toward the door just as the pink lioness' eyes came back into focus directly upon them. "We gotta get out of here!" Teak told Trely. "Before she comes after us!" He gulped noisily, trying to keep his fear from escalating.

Clawdeen eyed the two strange mice from the dark shadows of the sleeping quarters. She wasn't sure what these things were nor where her mistress and her captives had gone, but she did know one thing. She was hungry, and these things may be green but they should still be able to satisfy her appetite.

Trely finally did exactly what she had been trying to avoid doing. She looked over her tiny shoulder to see what had Teak so spooked and was just in time to see a huge cat flying at them with her claws unsheathed and her teeth gnashing at the air.

With a frightened squeal, Teak, holding firmly to Trely's hand, ran for their very lives. He could feel the hot breath of the cat breathing down his neck. Fear gripped his heart, and panic lit his feet. He threw Trely forward so that she was further ahead of him. "RUN!" he screamed at her even as he felt one of the cat's claws swiping at him.

Clawdeen growled under her breath as she drew back her claw from striking the male only to find that all she'd managed to get was a piece of soiled cloth. She glared angrily at the creatures that were running from her and realized that now she could see just a bit of flesh peeking out from the male's pants.

That near brush with death was all Teak needed to run even faster. He passed Trely, grabbing her hand once again and ran upward toward the deck. If only he could reach the King, he knew they'd be safe! The King would stop the cat! But where was the King?

He wondered, if he carried Trely, if they could go faster. He had never tried to pick her up before. He would try it, but he was afraid her reaction would cause him to lose even more time. It was then that they broke into a night lit up by a horrible, glowing creature and Teak stopped his onward flight, causing Trely to bump into him. "What is that?" he whispered to her even as he pulled her to the side and the big, pink cat flew past them.

Trely didn't know what the horrid thing in the sky was, but the sight made her tremble all the more in Teak's arms. Clawdeen did not take any notice of the sky, but she did stop in a hurry, digging her claws into the snow-laiden deck, as she realized that she'd overshot her food! With a growl, she turned back to face the two green things. Keeping her eyes locked on the quivering creatures, the lioness licked her lips and headed in for the kill.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Brendan's head was beside Prue's yet again as the Werewolf breathed into her ear, telling his mate that he was right there beside her but that she was going to have to open her eyes before she made the final step. His body remained strong and rigid behind hers, and he covered her completely.

Prue's eyes opened. It felt good to be held in Brendan's strong arms, despite the danger. She knew he'd get her to safety. Once it had seemed that it was a million miles away, but now it was at hand. She waited for him to tell her to make the next move.

Brendan reached out, placing Prue's hand on the bar by the opening of the cell. His fur rustled, but he grunted nonetheless, telling her to go.

Safety was within her grasp, and she moved slowly but surely, placing her other hand and her feet following. She knew that the minute he got her to safety, he'd run, and she didn't want that to happen but didn't know how to keep him from running. If her gag had been off, she would have tried to talk to him despite him being in wolf form. She felt that he would have understood. Once outside the open doorway, Prue waited for Brendan to join her. Then she heard some one talking to her.

Ray had decided to take this chance to approach her again, hoping that he had time to at least get the gag off of her mouth. He reached out and began to unlock the gag, but before he could reach the second latch, he heard the warning growl and the wolf was upon him.

The Werewolf had just been leaving the cell when the accursed stranger from before had dared to make another move on his mate. The very second Ray had touched Prue's gag, the Werewolf had tensed and began to prepare for battle. He'd remained silent while exiting the cell, however, and only growled once he had wood underneath his feet again. He wasted barely a split second on the warning growl, then charged the man from behind.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Didymus had been running around and around the deck and barking his fool head off until he could no longer get a sound out. Still, his mouth was moving, and if one got quite close enough, they could hear hoarse barks. He had not caught one scent of his beloved Jareth nor of his Queen, though he had smelled some awful smells this night.

He had just rounded the corner and had been overcome to complete silence at the awesome sight of the glowing creature that now captured his attention. He crept forward. "Surrender, ye knave!" barely gasped out of his mouth.

So weak was his voice that no one would have heard it. He continued walking toward the being, his eyes oblivious to anything around him until he walked into a surface that did not give. It stunk, and he realized that it was pink. Before it could react, he heard the frightened squeaks of Teak and Trely. "Unhand them, ye scurvy knave!" he rasped out.

Clawdeen had been closing in on her prey when something had slammed into her rear. She growled out, batting at the creature with her tail, but before she could turn around, the stupid thing had the audacity to tell _her_ to surrender! Clawdeen growled again as she whirled around and slashed at . . . Clawdeen stared in surprise at the empty space behind her. She grunted. Where had it gone?

Standing facing Trely and Teak, Didymus demanded in a soft voice, "Why are the servants of the great King Jareth cowering in fear from this ugly, pink thing!"

Teak opened his disbelieving eyes. "Didymus?" How had he come to be here? he wondered.

Teak's surprised question was drowned out by Clawdeen's furious roar. How _dare_ this thing insult her! She whirled back around to where she could hear the stranger's voice whispering and hissed at the odd dog. This silly canine thought he had the audacity to say that _she_ was ugly! She'd never seen an uglier dog, let alone one foolish enough to dress like a miniature human! Her claws struck out at him.

Didymus fell back just in time to keep from being torn asunder by the giant claws. It angered him so much that he flipped through the air and landed on the back of the gigantic cat. With his cane, he began to pound the cat's back. "I CAN CONQUER THIS MOUNTAIN!" he shouted in a squeak.

As the dog began to beat her, Clawdeen roared again. She bucked wildly, but the dog refused to lose his purchase on her back. She began to run while simultaneously bucking, trying desperately to make him fall off of her, but Didymus clung on persistently.

Teak told Trely, "Trely open eyes! Trely gotta see this!"

Trely took one glance at the sight and quickly looked away, feeling certain that Didymus would end up being catfood before the sun rose. "We must go!" she told Teak. Grabbing his hand, she started to run with him . . . but wasn't even sure where they were running to.

Didymus clung on for dear life, pummeling the huge cat with everything he had. He hoped to drive her off the side of the ship. His mind had temporarily forgotten the huge, glowing being.

* * *

**In The Sky**

Frostbite had been busily icing animals on one of the ships when a commotion on another ship drew his attention back to it. His glowing, red eyes peered down, and he was surprised to find a small dog, dressed in human clothes, riding a pink lioness. He dismissed the unusual scene with a disdainful sniff, however, and began, once more, to focus his powers . . .

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Faith was more tired than she could ever remember being before, but still she plunged on through the darkness, determined to do everything she could to find the rest of her family before joining Dawson, Lex, and the others in the ocean. She had passed more dead bodies than she would have been able to count even if she'd been trying and did not pause at any of them. Instead, she kept going until roars suddenly broke out. Looking quickly around for a place to get up on so that she could see what was happening, Faith jumped up on to the stomach of an unusually-hefty, dead Piratess.

Her bare feet pressed down into the woman's fat belly, the Piratess' blood running over her feet and toes. Faith did not even notice the blood that was squishing out beneath her as she turned to survey the deck. She found the source of the roaring quickly but did not recognize the cat. Still, she thought, it didn't matter. It was, after all, a cat.

Faith watched as the lioness circled around, her eyes narrowing as she tried to make out what was riding her. As the lioness swept closer, Faith realized that the feline's rider was one of the Jareth's subjects. It was the dog that rode the other dog, but it was still one of Jareth's.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Mouse had just been getting to her feet when she heard the Werewolf growl again. She'd seen the ugly beast attack her lover earlier, and now her head snapped up, her pink eyes instantly zeroing in on where the Werewolf's claws were slashing at Ray's back. "_RAY!_" She sprang to her feet and pulled her sword even as she screamed his name, her fangs flashing.

Mouse ran, hand-springing across the hold to place herself in between the Werewolf and her man. Her own fangs glistened in the darkness as she faced off against the Werewolf, whose blow did not stop but continued. Mouse yelled as his claws slashed into her stomach.

Terror showed in Prue's eyes. How could she stop the fight! She knew that the man had not been intending harm to her and also that he had been trying to get in touch with her for quite a while. He'd said he had something for her, but with the way Brendan was reacting, there was no way she was going to get her hands on whatever it was. She winced as she saw Brendan slash into the orange-haired woman but knew that she was helpless to do anything.

Ray screamed and raced forward to try to help Mouse. He saw fluid running from her body and winced. How badly had the Werewolf hurt his Mouse? It wasn't worth the damn necklace! All Ray wanted to do was to get Mouse away from the wolf, but he knew that, once Mouse started fighting, nobody could drag her away from it! He flung the necklace away from him in disgust; it just wasn't worth it!

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Clawdeen was still trying desperately to knock the dog from her back when she suddenly became very cold. The lioness began to run even more as she felt a dreadful cold settle into her chest.

Didymus had been clinging desperately with his hind feet to the cat's skin and whipping his staff across the lioness' back with his right arm. He had been completely engrossed upon beating his enemy and not paying any attention to anything else, but suddenly he felt the cold change in the air. He was too dazed to figure out where it was coming from but could do nothing but hang on tightly as the cat took off running even faster.

Faith saw the ice spreading over the lioness' body even as the pink feline hurtled her way. Faith knew that Frostbite's attention had locked on to the cat and that the poor creature was seconds away from exploding and would take Jareth's subject with her if she didn't somehow stop it. Faith sprang from the dead woman's stomach and hurtled through the air, her hands reaching out for Didymus.

One minute Didymus was on the cat, and the next minute he was flying through the air, being held by something. "Unhand me, you villainess!"

"Shut yer damn yap," Faith shot back, "or I'll shut it fer ya!" Faith landed hard, her back colliding with the side of the Captain's cabin, even as Clawdeen roared and shattered into a million shards of ice.

* * *

**In the Air/Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Rogue flew steadily upward, trying to keep herself hidden amongst the clouds, until she was behind the Elemental's head. She hoped to get closer to him so that she could lay her hands upon him and draw some of his power. She glanced back downward one final time where Joseph lay.

Boy, was he gonna be mad when he woke up! she thought. Part of her mind began to think of something that she could do to get back on his better side but knew that it would probably take an extremely long time to make it up to him. The other part of her concentrated on the Elemental as she drew nearer.

He seemed to be floating in mid-air, not really directly attacking anything at the present time after shattering the cat that had been roaring. She wondered what was wrong with him. Her eyes wandered back toward the remaining ships below, hoping to find some one, but in the pitch blackness, she could see no one.

Frostbite's icy winds continued to whistle like sirens as they sped through the area, whipping at everything in their path. He remained in the air, hovering in place, as he concentrated on the ships below him, those his sharp hearing could hear breathing, and the feeling that something was gnawing at his mind. Some one was trying to attack him, but it wasn't the one behind him. Who? he wondered. It had to be a telepath. He'd wait, let them come nearer to him, and then strike like the King Cobra he was . . .

Emma remained standing as the snow piled up around her. Her breathing was quiet, but the increasing winds had began to rock her body. Still, she stayed with her eyes shut and her entire brain completely focused on her enemy. Now that she had finally been reunited with Sean, she would let nothing and no one dare separate them again. This Elemental had to go, and she knew how to handle the monster, regardless of all the other failed attacks she'd borne witness to.

Emma's eyelids flicked and scrunched more tightly closed as she delved further into the Elemental's mind. Soon, really soon now . . . Just one more barrier . . . There! Her breath came out in a strangled gasp, though still she did not move consciously. She was in!

Rogue did not know when she first became aware that she was no longer the undetected sneaker. He was aware of her, and he was waiting for her like a cat waiting for a mouse. What kind of game was he playing? she wondered.

The winds had increased around her, and their icy fingers were stroking her in places that only Joseph had been. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against him. Joseph had been right, and she was in way over her head!

And, yet, the Elemental had not attacked her. Some one else must have most of his attention. She shivered as one of the winds got her in a very vulnerable spot and unconsciously moved backward just a bit. It seemed that the closer she came to him, the stronger the winds grew and the more intense the stroking had become.

She tensed, every muscle screaming out for her to attack, and yet, for the first time in her adult life, being totally terrified. She had to attack! She had to go forward before whoever was making the other attack was no longer able to attack! Maybe, because his attention was divided, he was not as powerful? She hesitated a moment longer, watching him intently. Would he move first?

Sean wished, for the thousandth time, that Emma had not closed him out. He wished he knew what was going on in her mind. She had not moved, and he knew that she was intently hoping to enter the Elemental's mind.

He prayed that she could handle what she would find there. Sean knew that she was one of the most powerful telepathics, and if any one could reach the Elemental's mind, it would be his love. He stayed ready in case she needed him, his hands itching to reach out and support her. When her strangled gasp finally came, he knew she had made contact with the being's mind.

Frostbite remained still, luring his female attackers closer. He did not even breathe for he had no need for oxygen in this form. His red eyes remained open, looking down at the ocean and ships below as though he was intently searching for something, but in truth, he already knew exactly where his attackers, and next prey, were. He gave the one behind him the chance to come closer while opening certain memories to the telepath. He let her sense his power and knew when she trembled.

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

"Ace!" Kat snapped as he finally ceased rolling her in the snow. Her green eyes blazed furiously up into his scared gaze. "Let me up! Ye knae I have tae stop him!"

"Kat, you can't stop him, my darling! You done tried! All is lost! He almost killed you! It's better that we take our chances in the sea!" He lifted his head and, in his next breath, told their animals to jump.

"Ace, nae ever'one can jump, an' ye knae it!" Though anger blazed in her eyes, they also shone with tears that she determinedly held back. "Ye get 'em off o' this damned ship, an' I'll di what mest be dine!" Her brogue was the thickest he'd ever heard it, but without giving him a chance to fully digest her words, Kat kneed him, forcing him off of her and jumping to her booted feet.

Ace slowly crawled to his feet. "Damn, Kat! You trying to cripple me!" He limped toward some of the bigger animals and began to guide them toward the railing.

He knew it was fruitless to try to stop Kat when she had her mind made up, but he had to do what he could to save their family. "It is better to die in the sea than to be blown apart by that thing," he told the animals in a quivering voice. Tears were running down his face. "There is not anything else that we can do."

"But, maybe if you're strong enough, you can swim." He knew, even as he said it, that some of them had not even the foggiest clue what a swim was, and he didn't have the time to show them. As he pushed one of the elephants until it fell off, making a big splash, he pulled Clyde off of his leg. "Go with them and try to explain swim!"

Clyde chattered angrily at Ace and tried to cling to him even as Ace threw him at one of the elephants.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

The Werewolf's claws had sliced into Mouse's gut and were still there, causing her life fluids to flow out while he searched around within her for a vital organ. Mouse growled and hissed, her eyes and fangs flashing. She snatched his hand, yanked the beast's arm out of her stomach, and tossed it back at him. Then, still hissing, she tossed her sword to the side and attacked with her own claws.

The Werewolf howled as the Sprite ran her claws over him, cutting through his fur, that was matted with sweat and dried blood, and bringing fresh blood from him. He struck out at her, and Mouse ducked, sending his fist hurtling over her and nearly colliding into Ray. She flipped back up, kicking him in the groin and grabbing his chest in her hands. Her mouth angled for his neck, but his fist shot out, grabbing her neck and holding her fangs at bay.

So surprised was Ray's reaction to Mouse's new bold attack that his mouth had fallen open and he had fallen on his butt. He could not believe what he was seeing! He did not know what Mouse was capable of. He had thought her only to be a beautiful woman and a damn good hacker, but now the beast had come forth and had frightened Ray! Thank the User, she had never been pissed off enough at him to turn her powers on him!

He scrambled frantically out of the way and ended up next to Prue again. If he could just get the damn gag off of the woman, maybe she could control her beast enough to get his beast to stop fighting before they killed each other.

Prue was relieved that, at long last, the gag was coming off. She tried to call out Brendan's name, but nothing came out. Ray began to work on her other locks as Prue continued to try to call to Brendan. As Prue felt the locks coming off, she stopped trying to talk to Brendan in human. Nothing had come out. She opened her mouth and let go with a howl that began softly at first and grew.

Ray sat back on his butt again. Every woman must have something strange about them! he thought. Maybe this one was a Werewolf too! He eyed Prue suspiciously, praying that he had not released another Werewolf to attack his beloved.

The Werewolf had barely been holding the Vampiress at bay when he suddenly heard his mate call to him. His head snapped up, and he looked at her in surprise, a whimper of question on his tongue.

The beast's distraction was exactly what Mouse had been waiting for, and she wasted no time in using it against him. She twisted free from his hold, nipping at the claws that had held her and kicking him again. The heels of her boots connected with the wolf's ribs, and he howled as he fell back in pain.

The Werewolf's attention immediately returned to the Vampiress who stood before him, and he shook, spitting salvia at her, as he tried to keep his balance. Mouse knew she almost had the monster at the slipping point and leapt into the air, roundhouse kicking at his head. Brendan's hands shot out, his claws scratching Mouse's shin and ankle, as he caught her foot. The movement set him just enough off balance, however, that he found his back foot scratching desperately for a purchase . . . a purchase he could not hold.

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

Kat set out at a run, knowing she needed to get to the best position available. She had to go out in the open, somewhere where the Elemental could not help but to see her, somewhere where he could focus on her and not Ace, Captain, and their animals. Yet, as she ran, Kat was not alone. The old tabby cat who had once been her grandfather's companion kept perfect step with her.

As Kat leaped onto her cabin, Captain followed, but he was not prepared for what met him. As soon as Kat touched foot on the cabin's roof, she turned, snatching up Captain and throwing him towards the railing where Ace was. She did not see Clyde in the swift, final glance that she took of her beloved and knew that the monkey had already been put overboard.

Ace looked up as Captain flew over his head, landing on the neck of one of the giraffes who was bravely trying to swim as Clyde was telling them how. He turned to look back at Kat to watch his beautiful love for as long as he could only to find the chills running up and down his back as the monster was looking directly at him and their babies.

* * *

**In the Air/Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Emma was no longer conscious of anything on the physical plane as she became completely absorbed in Frostbite's mind. She could sense his power, and the immensity of it made her tremble. She dove deeper, seeing so many of the murders he'd committed, hearing the dying cry of a dragon and the anguished yells of human children, feeling the power that had seeped into the evil Elemental with each life he'd taken and the pleasure that their fear had granted him . . . Still, she went deeper, needing to find that one little spot that would give her complete control. It wouldn't be long now . . . and then she'd take all these memories and the rest, even his knowledge of how to use his own powers, from him.

Frostbite's mouth twisted into a wry, one-sided grin. So the bitch thought that she could steal his knowledge from him? Wouldn't she and her little Leprechaun be surprised! She was close enough; now if the other one would only make up her mind . . . And what a pitiful mind it was, too . . . As he waited, his gaze came to rest on the activity going on on the third ship as the man tried desperately to get his animals overboard. He was tempted to laugh at the futile attempt but knew that laughter would give him away.

Rogue had steadily been coming closer, talking herself into what she knew she had to do. She had to dart in, lay a hand on him, and absorb some of his powers. She wondered why he had not iced her already, knowing that he could have from the second he had known she was there.

Oh, well, shugah, here goes nothin'! she thought as she pulled her right glove off and flew forward quicker than she'd ever flown before. The minute her hand touched his back, she felt millions of tiny, stinging sensations as though she had been stung by millions of stingrays but worse. Lights burst through her mind. Ah'm gonna die! she thought and pulled back in fright even as some of his power absorbed into her body.

Frostbite let go with a cry of triumph. He'd granted them just enough to be able to give them a taste that would remind them even in the afterlife that they could not mess with _him_! Even as he released the joyful sound, he attacked. A shatter of ice shards accompanied Rogue as he sent her spiraling directly at Sean. Simultaneously, he attacked Emma through the telepathic channel she'd opened to his brain.

Emma screamed as she fell backwards into the snow. She'd been fine and well on her way to beginning to wipe the Elemental's mind when everything had gone suddenly freezing cold. Now, her mind felt as though it were being iced, and her body was equally as chilled . . .

Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell rapidly toward Destiny's Ghost. She was completely out of her mind, and all she could feel was ice enveloping her body.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

"My apologies, madam," Didymus said with a bow and a sweep of his hat to the lady. "Thank you for saving me from certain death." His eyes could not draw away from where he had last seen the cat explode. "We must hie us away from here as quickly as possible," he told her. Replacing his hat on his head, he said, "I do not believe we have made acquaintance before, but I am Sir Didymus at your disposal, fair damsel."

Faith grunted. She was going down quickly, but she knew she had to hold on. She had to get back to her feet, get this damn dog overboard to the ocean's relative safety, and start again after Jack, Salem, Katrina, and the others. "Yeah," she muttered weakly, "an' yer . . . " She rolled to her feet. "Yer about as full of shitt as they come." Without warning, she snatched the small dog up and hurled him over the railing.

Didymus could not believe the uncouth way the damsel had reacted to him when all he had been trying to do was to offer his services! How dare she treat a Knight of King Jareth's realm that way! He found his voice and managed to yell back at her, "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A KNIGHT! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!" He began to swim around in small circles, looking for something to crawl out of the ocean on.

Faith shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and stop the deck from moving ahead of her. She stumbled onward in the darkness, wondering where the door to below deck was. It had to be there somewhere, and she had to find it.

* * *

**The Harlot's Deck**

Teak and Trely had ran so fast that they had made it completely around the ship and back to their original starting place before realizing it. They tried to stop, and their feet slid out from under them, throwing them face first onto the snowy deck, their tiny bodies skidding past the railing and out into the deep ocean. Neither could swim, and frightened shrieks came from both.

"Over here!" Didymus called. "I'll save you!" He began to paddle toward them. He could see that they were trying to climb out of the water on top of each other, but they could not see the gigantic shadow that now came ever closer nor did they see the huge mouth open.

When he felt the pull of the ocean pulling him backwards, he did not realize what was happening until it was too late. All he could see was that Trely and Teak were also being sucked in, and as he fought against the current, his frail body finally gave in. It was just too much for the small dog, too much fighting for the Knight of the Bridge had only thought he was a great Knight and never considered that his body was only that of a small dog.

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

The Frolicking Monkey was filled with the sounds of frightened animals, including a Jamaican voice that persisted in talking to a cat who was barking his head off. Sebastian clicked his claws yet again in front of Wolfie's face. "Do you not hear me, mon! Pull yourself together! De cubs -- Dey need us!"

Wolfie looked at Sebastian with puzzled eyes, his mouth paused in mid-bark. "Yes . . . The cubs need us, and we must get them in the water!"

"Yeah, finally, mon, you get it together!" Shaking his head, Sebastian turned back to the cubs who were huddled together so tightly that they seemed to blur into one.

"Come this way, young ones!" Wolfie told them, and he began to walk toward the railing. Wolfie looked up into the man's face and saw the naked fear. He turned back to see that the cubs had not followed and were not even moving with Sebastian's claws clicking warningly at their tails. He raced back to pick the feisty one up, ran to the railing, and dropped her overboard.

* * *

**In the Air/Destiny's Ghost's Deck**

Sean was in complete shock. As Emma fell backward, he leaped to catch her. He could not see what was coming toward them, but it was screaming. It had to be some kind of deadly cannonball that he could not see, and with Emma not being able to react at the present time, it fell to him to do something.

He opened his mouth, and thus began the scream that had always before stopped any enemy, including shattering some. He flew upwards straight at the Ice Elemental, his scream increasing. He prayed that it would blow him apart but doubted that it would even make a dent.

It was then that he was hit with something in his chest that knocked him back toward Destiny's Ghost. The fall took all the wind out of his sails. If the snow had not broken his fall, he would have died. Like it was, he suddenly became cold from one end of his body to the other.

Is this how it feels tae die from cold? he wondered, feeling powerless to save himself and Emma, let alone Rogue who had been the one who had been thrown at him, as his entire body went numb.

Even as Rogue lay in a crumpled, shivering heap with Sean, Joseph stirred in his unconscious state. "Rogue . . . " he murmured, a deep feeling of icy dread clutching at his heart. His spirit knew his beloved needed him, but though he tried to come to, she had knocked him out too accurately for him to be able to awaken. Tears coursed down his unconscious face. It was too late . . . He had warned her, but she'd gone ahead . . . He had failed her . . .

With his attackers taken care of, Frostbite turned his attention back to two of the three ships. He was still waiting for the next attack from the pyrokinetic on the third ship, but he was through with these two ships. His popsicle was finally gone, and he was bored of just playing around with these little Pirates. With a single thought, both Destiny's Ghost and the Harlot shattered into a zillion icicles.

* * *

**The Harlot's Hold**

Prue screamed as she saw Brendan fall backwards. Her voice was joined by Ray's as he saw Mouse was being pulled quickly backwards with Brendan. He made a frantic leap, trying to catch them, but was a second too late.

The necklace lay forgotten on the floor. It slid downward toward the hole even as Brendan and Mouse fell to their fate. Ray jumped, following his beloved Mouse. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Prue jumping as well. He knew there was no hope for any of them.

Prue tried frantically to swim in the air toward Brendan even as Ray himself reached toward Mouse. They gained their respective loves only to find that there was nothing for them to catch on to. Prue's last thoughts were of her sisters; she hoped that they had made it. She had finally caught her Werewolf, but there was nowhere for them to go but down.

Ray pulled Mouse to him, and his lips locked with hers. He had not planned to die, but at least they were going together.

Up above, in what remained of the hold, Ororo reacted just a second too slow. She screamed out as Brendan fell and Prue jumped to their deaths. Logan's reaction fell on deaf ears as her winds whipped through the room and down into the hole. Ororo's eyes were shut as she saw from the wind itself, and she never saw the ice that filled the hold.

Logan felt the ice cracking all around them, and he reached upward toward his 'Ro, calling her name.

Ororo's eyes opened as Logan called up to her. She hadn't even realized she'd flown out of his arms nor did she have time to realize that now. Instead, as her eyes opened, their world finished exploding all around them . . .

* * *

**Frolicking Monkey's Deck**

The fear on Ace's face mirrored that in Kat's eyes, but as she took her gaze away from Ace, Kat turned toward the Elemental who was even now reaching out toward their ship. "LEAVE 'EM ALONE, YE BLOODY BASTARD! YE WANT POWER, DI YE! THEN TAKE ME, DAMN YE!" With that, she released a stream of fire straight for the Elemental's eyes.

Frostbite darted out of the pathway and iced the fire before it could turn direction. Even as Kat started with another stream, he reached out, shattering the very giraffe that Captain had been perched upon.

Ace screamed, "**_NNNOOOO!_**", and reached out longingly as though he could save the giraffe and Captain, but he saw Captain swimming toward one of the elephants and hoped that it would not be the next target.

"I _SAID_," Kat bellowed, throwing more fire, "TAKE ME! OR DI YE NAE T'INK THAT YER DICK IS BIG ENOUGH!"

Ace's mouth fell open in shock, not believing that his Kat was being so brave in trying to save her family. He wanted to run back and yell taunts at the being, as well, but he had a few more animals to get overboard. He continued trying to drop the animals as quickly as he could, but just as he reached each one, they shattered.

The male cub, seeing that his sister was gone, headed in the direction he had last seen her with no trouble. Sebastian followed right at his rear, which had the cub's tail stuck under it. "Jump, Wolfie!" he told the cat. "Soon as he in de water, you go in!" He knew that the tomcat could hear him despite the screaming redhead.

"YE T'INK KILLIN' 'EM OFF'S GONNA DI YE ANY GOOD? I'M THE THREAT TAE YE, SO YE'D BEST BE FOCUSIN' YER ICY ASS ON ME 'FORE I BURN IT OFF FER YE!" The Elemental only chuckled, however, and shattered a wolf just before Ace's hands could touch it. Kat changed the direction of her fire, aiming new streams for the monster's eyes, mouth, and the center of his legs, but again, he froze her fire.

Ace was crying so hard but still trying to rescue their animals even though he knew that it was all in vain because even the ones who he had managed to get to where he had thought they'd be safe in the water were being exploded by the damned creature! There was nothing that he could do, and Kat was not affecting him either! It was time to abandon ship, and he could not leave his wonderful Kat alone aboard the Monkey. He could not see any live animals out there swimming or floating or anything. He ran toward Kat, having every intention of taking her overboard, but slipped and fell just as a plethora of ice shards shot all around him.

Kat had given up taunting the Elemental and had continued screaming and attacking instead. No matter where she aimed, the monster still turned her fire to ice! Never before had she seen such a thing, nor would she have ever thought it possible! Was not fire supposed to melt ice?

Her mind spun as she tried to think of anything at all to save Ace. Yet, there seemed to be nothing . . . Then, finally, it hit her. Who had Ace said that the monster was after as he'd been muttering quick explanations to her on their way out of the cabin earlier? Pistol . . . Ristal . . . Crystal! "YE WANT CRYSTAL!" she shouted at him. "YE CAN HAVE HER!"

Ace blindly got to his feet and started running for Kat once more. If he could only reach her, he'd carry her over the side and into the ocean! Maybe they'd be able to hide from him?

He could see her just ahead, and then he heard her say Crystal's name! What new game was his Kat playing? As far as he knew, Crystal was already dead, or she would have sacrificed herself to the deadly being! He knew the whole story, though he hadn't had time to tell Kat. Crystal was dead; she had to be! So what was Kat playing at?

"YE WANT HER, DIN'T YE! THEN STOP SHATTERIN' ME ANIMALS, AN' I'LL GIVE THE WEE BITCH TAE YE! I'VE NE'ER HAD ANY USE FER HUMANS ANY DAMN WAY!"

Frostbite paused, wondering. Could his popsicle be down there, still alive, somewhere? He'd thought he'd taken care of her already, but he had thought that before, too. "Explain," he commanded in a hiss of fog as he pointed gnarled fingers of ice at the redhead's man, "or I shatter him."

Ace gulped. He knew he had to reach Kat, and he didn't want to be shattered! Almost there! he told himself. Almost there! When I get there, she's going over! The Hell with him!

Kat took a deep breath as she realized that she had the Elemental's complete attention. She had no idea where Crystal was nor even really who the bitch was, but that didn't matter. All she needed to do was to distract the Elemental long enough to give Ace a chance to get away. She just prayed he'd take it and not be a fool and come after her.

"WE KNEW YE'D ATTACK THE OTHER SHIPS FIRST, AN' WE KNEW SHE'D GIVE HERSELF TAE YE! LIKE I SAID, I DIN'T LIKE HUMANS, BUT I LIKE HER PETS!" Ace _had_ said something about a dragon, cat, and wolf, hadn't he? She hoped he had.

"THAT'S WHY WE BOTHERED WITH PROTECTIN' HER, BUT THEY'RE NAE WORTH THIS!" She pointed a finger down at the cabin beneath her boots. "THEY'RE TIED UP IN THERE!" Take me, she prayed silently to Bast. Just let Ace get away.

The Elemental was right in front of Kat, and Ace knew that Kat did not even realize that he himself was almost upon her. He began a countdown. On nine, he would jump for her, and on ten, he would take her over. He continued to listen to her trying to talk the Elemental down. What plan was formulating in her mind? It didn't matter! It would never come to fruition, because Ace was there to save her!

Frostbite howled. Foolish woman! Did she not know that he had no need of little deals? With that, he shattered the remainder of animals that he could see, bringing one last scream from the Irish woman that caressed his ears, and then set his sights on the cabin and her.

Timing was crucial! Ace knew. Seven . . . Eight . . . The Elemental was looking at the cabin. In fact, his eyes were getting too damn narrowed on the cabin! What in the Hell had Kat been thinking when she'd told him that Crys was in the cabin! It would be the next thing to shatter in the hopes of getting Crystal, and Kat along with it!

He didn't know where Crystal was, but he hoped that somebody else had saved her. "Eight and a half," his voice trembled. Nine brought him to his feet and jumping toward Kat just as their cabin shattered, and ten carried them both over the railing a mere heartbeat before they would have exploded with the cabin.

Frostbite howled at the deceit even as a gigantic mouth swallowed Ace and Kat before they could ever hit the water. He'd had enough of these foolish games, and he'd make damn sure that Crystal was nowhere to be seen this time! With a scream, he shattered the Frolicking Monkey and set upon the debris that floated in the water, checking for anything that lived . . .

Nothing would survive this time, not even a piece of splintered wood! With that determination in mind, Frostbite turned the section of ocean he swirled over to pure ice and then promptly shattered it! He finally let his laughter bubble out as he flew in circles over the ocean, proudly surveying the bloodied, empty water.

**_The End ?_**


End file.
